


¡Hufflepuff Existe!

by Tastatur



Series: Universo Hufflepuff [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amistad Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Humor, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Romance, Slash, Ternura, hufflepuff friendship, hufflepuff romance, mariconeos varios, romance hufflepuff, ¡Hufflepuff Existe!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 167,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastatur/pseuds/Tastatur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin, asúmelo: Estás atrapado en Hufflepuff con toda su fauna. Lo peor que te puede pasar es que te mueras de aburrimiento. Y lo mejor... siempre termina cuando uno menos se lo espera. Pero siempre habrá un amigo cerca para recoger tus pedazos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¡Hufflepuff tenías que ser!

**Author's Note:**

> Notas importantes:  
> \- Esta historia se escribió originalmente entre 2003 y 2006 y se publicó en ffnet.  
> \- A lo largo de la segunda mitad de 2015 la he revisado, pulido y editado por completo para su publicación en AO3.   
> \- A partir del 26 de noviembre de 2015, día del 12º aniversario del fic, se puede encontrar actualizada en ambas plataformas. Espero que haya quedado mejorada.   
> \- Veréis que los diálogos están entrecomillados al estilo anglosajón: Fue un experimento literario del momento; generalmente escribo con los guiones propios del idioma español. 
> 
> Créditos:  
> Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, un buen puñado de editoriales por todo el mundo y, cómo no, Warner Brothers. Esta historia no tiene ningún fin lucrativo, es meramente un desahogo creativo, y una declaración personal de amor a Hufflepuff.
> 
> Advertencia:   
> Esta historia es slash en general: esto es, hay mucho mariconeo entre los chicos. Si los temas homosexuales te ofenden, por favor, no sigas leyendo. Si por el contrario esperas sexo en abundancia, te decepcionará. Avisado queda. Y el que avisa no es Slytherin.

**Capítulo 1: ¡Hufflepuff tenías que ser!**

 Día uno de septiembre, día uno de mi nueva vida como mago oficial. Mi primer día en el mundo mágico, mi primer día en Hogwarts. ¡Qué bonito es el Expreso! 

Mis padres se han quedado al otro lado del muro. Muggles tenían que ser... Me parece que tantas explicaciones por parte de ese chico robusto con cara de "voy a ser prefecto en cuanto me den la ocasión" les han confundido más que ayudado. Yo me he tirado de cabeza a través de los ladrillos porque, como es costumbre en mi familia cuando viajamos, hemos llegado a la estación con la hora pegada.

Ahí asoma la cabeza de mi madre. ¡Mamá, por todos los muertos de Merlín, entra del todo, no te quedes en medio! Las madres son así: no se quedan a gusto sin el último abrazo. A ver si se va a arrepentir y me hace quedarme en tierra. Aún no ha superado que haya cambiado Hogwarts por Eton (¡cada vez que pienso de la que me he librado! Nunca me han ido los colegios pijos). Pero no, tan sólo me espachurra entre sus brazos y se va. Qué vergüenza, qué humillación, qué- ¡oh, no! ¡Otra vez él!

"Oye, ¿te vienes conmigo?"

Y por no ser descortés sigo al pequeño mastodonte de nariz respingona a un compartimento vacío. Justo antes de entrar se nos une una chica con trenzas rubias y aspecto nervioso, tirando a semidesquiciado, que parece muy acongojada por tener que dejar a sus padres atrás.

"Hannah," grita su madre, llorando entre espasmos incontrolados, abrazada a un estoico hombre. "Tómate las pastillas."

"Huffepuff, ¿verdad?" nos pregunta antes de sentarse con nosotros.

"Faltaría más," responde don prefecto prematuro con su voz casi nasal. "Soy Ernie Macmillan."

"Hannah Abbott."

"Justin Finch-Fletchley. ¿Cómo sabéis ya a la casa a la que vais a ir?" pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

"Toda mi familia por la parte mágica ha ido siempre a Hufflepuff," responde Hannah.

"Es la casa de los leales y trabajadores," responde Ernie con orgullo.

"Y tú tienes cara de Hufflepuff," sonríe Hannah.

Todavía no sé cómo tomarme eso.

* * *

  El famoso Harry Potter (me han hablado sobre él en el tren, ¡qué chulada de tatuaje natural!) y Draco Malfoy (ha venido a presentarse en el tren con sus dos gorilas sobrealimentados, y él también ha sabido adivinar a la casa a la que supuestamente vamos a ir) acaban de tener su primer encontronazo en el colegio. Por lo que he podido distinguir entre los murmullos, Potter acaba de darle calabazas a Malfoy por un tal Weasley. Debe de ser ese pelirrojo con cara de flipado que está a su lado. Bien empezamos.

Qué alucine de salón comedor. ¡Lo que deben de ahorrarse en electricidad! El techo es lo mejor. Me pregunto si en alguna época del año pondrán una aurora boreal. Es hora de cenar y tengo hambre, pero me han dicho que primero han de segregarnos, antes de alimentarnos.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

¡Su madre! La vieja del sombrero tiene una cara de mala leche… Menos mal que ya estoy acostumbrado a los chistecitos sobre mi nombre. Ese sombrero tan mugriento me da yuyu. Además, canta fatal. No veo nada. ¿Hola?

"Dime, amiguito, ¿dónde te colocaremos a ti?"

"Pues hombre, según lo que has dicho, valor no me falta, pero tampoco me sobra. Eso sí, de hincar mucho los codos, nada, que aunque se me dan bien los estudios, tengo otras prioridades. Con los Slytherins no me juntes, que no me gusta su cara, me miran mal y-"

"Es porque tienes cara de Hufflepuff," ríe antes de gritarle a todo el mundo y su abuela más sorda: "¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

No me he cargado el sombrero a mordiscos rabiosos de milagro.

_Puedes pertenecer a **Hufflepuff** ,_

_Donde son justos y leales_

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_no temen el trabajo duro._

  
Vale, entiendo: Los pringados.

Hufflepuff, pues. Mi casa. Esta será mi casa. Qué sorpresa. Vamos, es que la noticia me ha dejado de piedra. Ya podría haberlo escrito Dumbledore en la carta de aceptación a Hogwarts: "...y su casa será Hufflepuff, ahórrense el suspense".

Al menos mis padres no tienen ni idea de lo que ser Hufflepuff representa, ni que dormiremos en un sótano junto a las cocinas, al que se accede a través de unos barriles estratégicamente colocados que te escupen vinagre si no los tocas en el orden correcto, como los ladrillos del Callejón Diagón. Las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios no suben, sino que descienden aún más hacia el inframundo; pero al menos han instalado ventanas ciegas que reflejan siempre un exterior cálido y acogedor, para que te hagas la ilusión de que vives como un ser humano y no como un topo bajo tierra. De hecho, tanto el diseño de la sala común, como los accesos circulares a cada habitación, como el paisaje campestre que siempre se vislumbra en las grandes ventanas redondas de la sala común, me recuerdan a las ilustraciones muggles de la casa de un _hobbit_. La verdad es que se está tan calentito y a gusto en esos sofás, que no dan ganas de salir a vivir ninguna aventura. Además, tenemos plantas que cantan. _Plantas. Que. Cantan._ Y otra flora de alucine que tenemos que cuidar los estudiantes con la orientación de la jefa de nuestra casa, Madame Sprout, profesora de Herbología.

Pero he oído los comentarios despectivos: Somos los "paquetes" de Hogwarts. En mi modesta opinión, en Hufflepuff meten a los que sobran, y lo demás son excusas que se han inventado. Pero no les comentaré nada a los otros porque no quiero que me odien desde el primer día. Parecen todos muy orgullosos de ser considerados curritos de fiar. En fin, supongo que dentro de una semana todos habremos cogido más confianza y esto se animará.

* * *

Una semana después, desisto en el empeño. Estoy cansado de repetir tres veces los chistes verdes para que los entiendan. Encima nadie conoce a los Dire Straits, ni siquiera los otros hijos de muggles, ¡vaya incultura musical! Y hasta ahora sólo he visto a algunos Hufflepuffs vibrar de alegría mal contenida en dos ocasiones:

1\. Cuando Madam Sprout anuncia nuestras actividades Hufflepuff exclusivas (sentarnos alrededor del fuego de la chimenea con una bandurria mágica los sábados por la noche; seminarios de terapia de grupo; ajedrez mágico por equipos y Plantanova mágica 101 para los de primer año).

2\. Cuando aparece en escena, esto es, en la sala común, Cedric Diggory, ese alumno mayor moreno, de ojos grises y expresión plana que tiene embobados a medio plantel femenino y al menos a una buena parte del masculino (¡qué sí, que sí que yo lo vi!).

Por lo demás, somos una panda de sosos de aúpa. Me incluyo, porque esto parece que se contagia.

Pronto empiezo a echar de menos mi casa muggle. Aquí no puedo ver _El Equipo A_ por la tele ni escuchar a los Dire Straits. No sé ya de qué hablarle a la gente, y no conozco suficiente magia todavía como para entender de lo que me hablan. Me quema. El choque cultural muggle-mago me está minando la moral. 

El otro día me eché a llorar de madrugada. Qué vergüenza. Ernie me oyó y se vino a mi cama, donde me tuvo dos horas compartiendo conmigo sus penas en un intento por solidarizarse. Lo agradecí porque me quedé frito a los cinco minutos, pero no me hizo gracia encontrarle a mi lado a la mañana siguiente, la verdad. Abulta mucho. Y además ronca.

Ahora Ernie me sigue a todos lados, hasta al lavabo. Al menos habla por los codos, y eso unas veces se agradece y otras querrías meterle la cabeza en el lago, a ver si lo sintoniza el calamar gigante.

Hannah se junta más con él que con las otras chicas. Les gusta intercambiar cromos de las ranas de chocolate y conectan bien intelectualmente. Al principio Hannah se arrimaba un poco más a Susan Bones, pero aquello no debió cuajar. Lo que pasa es que Hannah es un poco hiperactiva e hipernerviosa (y tiene cada cosa a veces…). Para un Hufflepuff eso es salirse de la monotonía, y no siempre les mola. Claro que cuando se altera y se pone roja tampoco a mí me hace mucha gracia. Se agobia demasiado con los deberes, aunque, según ella, no tanto como esa Granger de la que tanto nos habla, que "no hace otra cosa que enclaustrarse en la biblioteca y no parece tener amigos, ¡con razón es la mejor en todo de nuestro año!". A veces, cuando le da la vena histérica y se pone a hacer de un grano de arena el Kilimanjaro, para que se relaje, me pongo a tirarle de las trenzas hasta que se desatan, o a hacerle cosquillas hasta que se olvida de sus preocupaciones. Lo malo es que una vez, por andar forcejando con Hannah, me choqué con Snape, y va el murciélago gigantesco y me espeta con más desdén que enojo:  
  
"¡Hufflepuff tenías que ser!"


	2. Vaaale, aceptamos Hufflepuff

**Capítulo 2: Vaaale, aceptamos Hufflepuff**

La verdad es que el primer año pasa en un suspiro y, si ocurre algo interesante, en Hufflepuff nos lo perdemos. Al igual que perdemos en Quidditch (ni el arbitraje de Snape nos ayuda contra Gryffindor), como parece ser costumbre; y quedamos los últimos en la Copa de la Casa. Son cosas a las que tengo que acostumbrarme, me dice un día Cedric mientras compartimos todos en la sala común nuestro rebote colectivo porque Gryffindor ha perdido de golpe 150 puntos, y con ello ha permitido a Slytherin colocarse en cabeza. Desde aquel día hasta final de curso, ninguno podemos contener nuestra rabia frente a Potter y los suyos y, por lo que veo, a los de Ravenclaw les pasa lo mismo. ¡Slytherin, hijos de mala madre!

Por suerte, en el banquete de fin de curso Dumbledore hace volver las aguas a su cauce, y Gryffindor gana la Copa de la Casa, arrebatándosela a Slytherin en el último momento. ¡Sí! ¡Qué contentos nos ponemos todos! Yo me tiro diez minutos haciendo cortes de manga a la mesa de Slytherin junto con el Fraile cuando nadie nos mira.

Nadie se explica bien de dónde sale ese ajuste de puntos que tanto ha castigado a las víboras, pero por lo que escucho en el Expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a casa, circulan muchos rumores sobre no sé qué de una Piedra Filosofal; que si el profesor Quirrel estaba poseído y ahora ha desaparecido (para mí que la ha palmado); y que si el "trío fantástico" (como ya se conoce a Potter, Weasley y Granger, quienes son inseparables desde el extraño episodio del troll de los lavabos, cuyo desenlace se extendió como la pólvora por todo el colegio) ha logrado hacer otro servicio extraordinario a Hogwarts.

Lo que no entiendo muy bien es qué pinta Longbottom en este tongo de los puntos extra, pero, vamos, todos sabemos que Dumbledore tiene una debilidad especial por los Gryffindors, aunque digan de Longbottom que es un Hufflepuff renegado. Debe de ser también por lo de sus padres, como nos comentó Susan, quien se encuentra en una situación familiar parecida al haber perdido a su tío, su tía y sus primos. Ambos son dos de las víctimas de Vóldemort. Pero claro, esto no es algo que todo el mundo sepa. Nos lo contó en privado una tarde que se sentía triste y atrapada en Hogwarts, como descubrí que nos pasaba a todos los de primero, no solo a mí. Resulta que otra tía de Susan, Amelia Susan Bones, trabaja en el Ministerio y, como miembro del Wizengamot, parece estar muy al tanto de todo, y a Susan le cuenta más de lo que debería.  Menos mal que nosotros sabemos no decir ni mu.

* * *

¡Adoro las vacaciones de verano! Me lo paso genial en casa, desahogándome con todas las cosas que me gustan y de las que he tenido que privarme en Hogwarts. Mis padres me llevan a Barcelona a ver las Olimpiadas y después pasamos unos días en la Expo de Sevilla antes de hacer la visita obligada a Mallorca de todos los veranos como buenos turistas ingleses, también conocidos allí como _guiris_.

Mientras mis padres vaguean, yo me paso el día jugando a las maquinitas y al fútbol con los amigos que he ido haciendo desde pequeño. ¡Cómo echaba de menos jugar al fútbol! En Eton seguro que habría entrado en algún equipo. En Hogwarts, en cambio, ya me cuesta bastante montar en la escoba, como para apuntarme al equipo de Quidditch, y la verdad es que nuestro equipo necesita un buen empujón. A ver si este año mejoramos nuestros resultados (Justin, ¡no sueñes despierto!). El día que ganemos algún partido importante, véase Gryffindor, me como a besos al buscador. Bien pensado, espero que no ocurra este año, porque el buscador que tenemos ahora no me gusta un pelo. Menos mal que está en último curso.

Pese a todo, no lo lamento cuando las vacaciones se terminan. Tanto que me quejaba al principio de mis aburridos compañeros, y resulta que les he extrañado mucho más de lo que me gustaría reconocer. Nunca me había relacionado tanto con mis amigos del colegio, claro que nunca pasé 24/7 con ninguno. Bueno, con los scouts en excursiones durante los dos años que fui miembro infantil, pero no es lo mismo. Entonces era un poco el bicho raro (recuerdo cuando prendí fuego a la tienda sin querer porque tenía frío y empecé a maldecir en latín); ahora sólo soy un novato más en esto de los conjuros. Tengo ganas de ver a Hannah y tirarle de las trenzas. A ver cómo sigue Ernie. Este año no seremos los pequeños y habrá caras que ya no veamos.

* * *

 

En King's Cross, no dejo que mis padres me acompañen más allá del muro tampoco este año, por más que insisten. No quiero que me avergüencen. Todavía recuerdo lo que me costó convencerles de que me dejaran asistir a Hogwarts después de haber sido admitido en Eton, sobre todo a mi madre. El año pasado no hacía más que mandarme cartas de control para ver qué tal me iba, si notaba que aprendía algo, si no sería mejor un psiquiatra o un exorcista para que me curase la anormalidad; vamos, lo habitual. Estoy seguro de que también se carteaba con frecuencia con Dumbledore. Pobre viejo. Lo gracioso es que este año ya está plenamente convencida e incluso ilusionada de que aprenda magia. Más graciosa es aún la razón:

**Guilderoy Lockhart.**

Ella, antes que yo, y seguro que antes que cualquiera en Hogwarts (salvo quizá Hermione Granger, si hace honor a la fama que tiene) se ha leído TODOS los libros de Lockhart que venían en la lista de la compra para este curso. Imagino que mi madre se quedó colgada de él cuando le vio en Flourish & Blotts. Me ha estado contando algunas de sus hazañas y, la verdad: si, como me dijo Susan cuando me la encontré por el Callejón Diagon, va a ser nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, este segundo año promete. ¡Por fin una clase de lucha con magia! ¿Haremos combates como en las películas?

Espérate, que estos son magos. No ven películas.

Aunque los libros de Lockhart, en boca de mi madre, suenan todos a película.

* * *

El andén está hasta la bandera, como siempre. Menos cinco. Ahí está Granger, mirando impaciente el reloj junto a sus padres, muggles como los míos. Reconozco a algunos Ravenclaw y dos Gryffindors de mi curso. Mierda, Malfoy. (¿Ése de ahí es su padre o su madre? Difícil saberlo por el pelo.) Ahí llegan los inconfundibles Weasley. Pero, ¿dónde están Ronald Weasley y Potter?

De repente, alguien me da un empujón por detrás aprovechando mi despiste.

"Jus-tin."

"Ha-nnah," la saludo, tirándole de una trenza tras otra. "Te ha crecido el pelo, ¿eh?"

"¡Y a ti los rizos!" me dice, enterrando las manos en ellos, como le gusta hacer a la mitad de mi casa en cuanto me pillan por la sala común. Debe de resultarles relajante, como acariciar a un gato.

Ernie viene con ella. Extiende la mano y yo se la estrecho. La suya puede más, con esos dedazos que sus genes le han dado.

"Has crecido, Macmillan."

"Pues tu nombre sigue igual de largo, Finch-Fletchley."

"Hola chicos," saluda Cedric pasando de largo junto a sus padres. Se para un instante, me revuelve los cabellos y me sonríe. "Veo que Mister Rizos no nos ha abandonado por el mundo muggle, como amenazaba."

"No, ya me he cansado de las reposiciones del _Equipo A_ , y me van a regalar un discman por Navidad. Así podré traerme a Hogwarts mi música favorita en vez de tener que tocarla yo mismo."

"Entonces, ¿ya no te parece que Hogwarts es sólo un _teenage wasteland_?", me pregunta imitando en dos largas palabras la melodía del [Baba O'Riley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gY5rztWa1TM) a la perfección.

¡Cielos! ¿Cuánto debí de martirizar a todo Hufflepuff con mis temas muggles preferidos en las tardes de aburrimiento, digamos, de domingo, el año pasado? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! En cuanto perdí la vergüenza y me decidí a superar la morriña, me dedicaba a tocar un tema tras otro después de la hora de bandurria mágica. La bandurria mágica, por cierto, es un invento  alucinante: cada nota que tocas produce un efecto mágico distinto que, siguiendo la melodía y de acuerdo con el tono general de la canción, se combinan creando efectos especiales visuales que se despliegan por toda la sala, formando por ejemplo un arco iris en un cielo de tormenta, estrellas fugaces, pájaros de colores, destellos intermitentes o neblina. Como aún no soy muy bueno, los efectos me salen muy pobres y difusos, o se me caen directamente a los pies, no como cuando la tocan los pocos mayores que saben (gracias a ellos me familiarizo con grupos y temas del mundo mágico). Y aún así, muchas veces se formaban corros de cursos enteros a mi alrededor, haciendo los deberes, leyendo o, simplemente, relajándose. Una vez tomaron confianza, los alumnos a partir de tercer curso que tenían como optativa Estudios Muggles no dejaban de hacerme preguntas y luego me pedían ayuda para preparar los exámenes. Madam Sprout estaba encantada, y animaba a otros hijos de muggles o mezcla a que se me unieran, pero la mayoría eran demasiado tímidos (o, simplemente, pasaban del tema). ¡Mira que son Hufflepuffs!

Este año, por lo visto, Hufflepuff tiene un nuevo líder.

"Ey, ¡enhorabuena!" le digo a Cedric, señalando su flamante insignia de prefecto. Cedric está en cuarto curso y normalmente hasta quinto no hacen a nadie prefecto, pero parece ser que no había nadie mejor en nuestra casa para desempeñar ese papel. Cedric es más responsable y capaz que cualquier Hufflepuff de séptimo curso (los cuales han renunciado a sus insignias para poder centrarse en la preparación de los EXTASIS y les han dejado el marrón a los prefectos de cursos inferiores, quienes también se lo están pensando ya para el curso que viene). Además, ¿no entró Harry Potter como buscador de su casa un año antes de lo establecido? Siendo asunto de Hufflepuffs, a nadie le extrañará. Como mucho, les dejará indiferentes, si acaso se enteran. Lo más seguro es que a nadie le importe un pimiento.

"Gracias," sonríe de oreja a oreja, ruborizado.

Desde lejos, su padre le azuza para que se dé prisa. Amos Diggory también trabaja en el Ministerio, como la tía de Susan. En el Departamento de regulación y control de las criaturas mágicas, para ser exactos. Debe de ser destino de Hufflepuffs acabar como funcionarios. Cedric nos guiña un ojo rápidamente y se adelanta para despedirse de sus padres. Hannah se encuentra en mudo éxtasis, pero Ernie frunce el ceño y comenta:

"No creo que tenga muchos amigos en su curso."

"¿Por qué lo dices?" le pregunto.

"Todo el mundo en Hufflepuff le aprecia y le respeta, por lo que no me extraña que Sprout lo haya hecho prefecto antes de tiempo," explica Ernie con esos aires de sabiondo que le caracterizan. "Es un alumno motivado, responsable y probablemente el más leal y trabajador de nuestra casa. Pero cuentan que se pasa el día estudiando, y apenas se relaciona con los de su curso; que es muy buen compañero, pero demasiado solitario y taciturno como para intimar con él; y que, por otro lado, en perjuicio de los demás chicos, ese aura de misterio, unida a su cara bonita, le hace muy atractivo para todas las chicas," y lanzando una mirada de reojo, añade: "Me equivoco, ¿Hannah?"

Hannah se ríe, colorada hasta las orejas y, como para cambiar de tema, empieza a contarnos su verano toda exaltada mientras nos dirigimos a un compartimento vacío del tren. Ernie escucha en silencio (pero se le ve feliz) y yo descubro que no puedo dejar de sonreír. Me siento muy, muy bien. En cierto momento, se me pasa por la cabeza que nosotros somos un poco como el famoso trío de Gryffindor, sólo que en soso.


	3. Ahora sí que me he quedado de piedra

**Capítulo 3: Ahora sí que me he quedado de piedra**

Hola, mi nombre es Justin Finch-Fletchley y hoy voy a hablaros de cierto grano en el culo llamado Colin Creevey.

Creevey es un hiperactivo Gryffindor de primer año, físicamente poquita cosa, fan acosador inquebrantable de Harry Potter y fotógrafo amateur.

A Creevey le encanta hacer fotos y es muy difícil verle sin su cámara. Va haciendo fotos a todo aquello que le impresiona por los pasillos, por los terrenos de Hogwarts y por el comedor. Está especializándose, dice, en retratar a gente mágica que le llama la atención. Sobra decir que Potter ocupa continuamente el monográfico semanal, y me sorprendería que no tuviera decorada la cama con fotos suyas.

Todo el mundo conoce su anormal y exacerbada obsesión por Harry Potter, hasta los Hufflepuffs, a los que nos toman por estar siempre en nuestro bello mundo campestre de flores y arco iris, osos amorosos que se abrazan, y vidas más simples que sencillas.

Lo que poca gente sabe es que se dedica a hacer fotos a los chicos y chicas más populares de Hogwarts para venderlas entre sus admiradores. En el ranking de top ventas, el puesto número uno es para Cedric Diggory, porque "Las fotos de Potter no se venden", me contó en confidencia un día el aspirante a paparazzi mágico, con dos excepciones. Una es Ginny Weasley, la menor de esa prolífica familia pelirroja, quien ha entrado este año a Hogwarts y está en su clase. Parece una chica muy dulce e inocente y, por lo que me ha contado Creevey, está coladísima por Potter. La otra excepción es Draco Malfoy, quien a escondidas le pide mercancía de vez en cuando "para jugar a la diana". Un galeón a que se lleva las fotos al baño.

Lo que menos gente sabe es que Justin Finch-Fletchley es su segunda víctima de acoso y derribo preferida.

No descubrí la afición de Creevey por los chicos de pelo rizado hasta que me acorraló un sábado por la tarde a la salida del comedor y me pidió que fuera a dar una vuelta con él por el lago. Después de sacarme unas 10 fotos con y sin pose, me empezó a contar su vida y a tocarme el pelo como quien no quiere la cosa; y cuando ya empezó a sobar más de la cuenta le tuve que recordar que sólo tenía 11 tiernos añitos descarriados, que yo era mayor que él y que el calamar gigante a esas horas probablemente estaría hambriento. Después de aquella primera toma de contacto con tacto, empezamos a llevarnos bien. En cierta forma. Me habló de crear un club de hijos de muggle, y yo le dije que esa era una idea de casquero.

"Mi padre es lechero, no casquero", me replicó.

"Lo que tú digas, virutilla."

Es tan enclenque que le cabría a Ernie en una pernera.

"Piénsatelo, ¿vale? Podríamos compartir nuestras experiencias en el mundo mágico y... y ayudarnos mutuamente a compensar nuestro desajuste entre ambos mundos y...y además, ¡sí, sí¡ ¡Podríamos invitar a pura sangres para que nos expliquen más cosas y así nos llevemos menos sorpresas! Tú ya te habrás acostumbrado, pero yo cada día me entero de cada cosa que se me queda cara de flipado."

Y yo que pensaba que esos ojos desorbitados eran su expresión natural...

"Está bien", acepté. "Lo consultaré con la almohada."

"Vale, y ahora, ¿me das un beso?"

"Cuando Snape se rape al cero, Dumbledore se marque un break-dance en mitad del comedor y MacGonagall se ponga minifalda y coletas."

Por desgracia, aquello no le desanimó. Sigue abordándome día sí y día también, insistiéndome sobre el club y suplicándome sin tregua que le sirva de enlace para pedir a Cedric un autógrafo. Cuando Colin ve a Cedric, se queda como el resto de las chicas de nuestro colegio: literalmente embobado y salivando activamente. Debo reconocer que este año está más guapo, si cabe, y ahora que es prefecto y está tan pendiente de nosotros me estoy dando cuenta de lo gran tipo que es. Si tan sólo fuera un poco más abierto... Algunos le tachan de engreído, por celos; otros de Hufflepuff con pretensiones, por despecho; otros muchos, del equivalente mágico al "cuerpo Danone y cerebro Pettit Suisse". Todo envidia, pura envidia. Cedric es un buen estudiante y un prefecto majísimo. Sin embargo, es cierto que tiene pinta de ser el tipo de persona que se lleva bien con todo el mundo y con nadie en particular. Ya lo decía Ernie...

* * *

Pero Colin Creevey no es mi único fan, ¿eh?

Sigo dándole a la bandurria mágica en la sala común durante los ratos libres para memorizarme mis canciones muggles preferidas (porque es eso o no escucharlas, y yo sin música no puedo vivir), y  vuelvo a tener siempre un pequeño corro a mi alrededor, que ya se atreve hasta elegir sus favoritas. Me han dicho que se nota que estado practicando en verano con la guitarra que tenemos en casa; y yo he notado que mi música está empezando a afectar hasta a las plantas, porque algunas han empezado a bailar al ritmo de mis melodías. Además, he conseguido un buen puñado de partituras nuevas para traerme a la escuela, y es reconfortante saber que todos esos años de solfeo y piano a punta de pistola paterna no han sido en vano.

Por otro lado, he comprobado que a los de primer año también les gusta toquetearme el pelo y escuchar mis historias. Ernie se ha resignado a que los domingos por la tarde son para mi público. Hannah y Cedric se ríen de buena gana conmigo y de mí. A veces nuestro prefecto tiene problemas para mandar a los pequeños a la cama porque están escuchando entusiasmados el desenlace de la narración de alguno de mis cómics o películas favoritos, donde la magia de ficción funciona de otra manera. Hasta los de último curso pegan la oreja disimuladamente. No sé cómo lo hago, pero no consigo mantenerme anónimo ni como Hufflepuff.

* * *

Las clases van bien, unas más aburridas (Binns), otras más intimidantes (Snape), otras más indescriptibles (Lockhart) otras más agradables. Herbología sigue siendo nuestro oasis Hufflepuff, pero claro, es lo que tiene que la profe sea la jefa de tu casa.

Eso sí, Madam Sprout está que echa chispas por los desperfectos que causaron al sauce boxeador Potter y Weasley cuando se estrellaron con su coche volador el primer día de curso (¡la que se montó! ¡Por eso no estaban en el andén!). Bastante trabajo tiene ya con la cosecha de mandrágoras que va a cultivar este año. Con ayuda de los alumnos, por supuesto.

Este año compartimos clase de Herbología con los Gryffindor, y el primer día la cago a lo grande. No sé qué me impulsa a hacerlo. Quizá sea porque es la primera vez que nos toca juntos en clase. Quizá por tenerle tan cerca, por tener que compartir mesa de trabajo. Pero es que no he resistido la oportunidad de presentarme a Harry Potter. Me he puesto a hablar y no he parado ni para tomar aire. ¿Qué rollo le habré soltado? ¿Por qué me he puesto tan nervioso? He aprovechado para presentarme también a Granger y a Weasley. A éste no le he caído muy bien, me da a mí. ¿Habrá sido por mencionar su coche volador? No sé, a mí me parece algo guay. Pero vamos, soy consciente de que muchos Gryffindors nos toman por idiotas o retrasados, y supongo que no le he dado un buen motivo para cambiar de opinión, parloteando sobre Eton y Lockhart como si ambas cosas me importaran realmente un comino. Lo que pasa es que no sabía de qué hablar, y al mismo tiempo quería hablar de todo. Diantres, no soy mejor que Creevey delante de Potter. La fama impone. Y sus ojos también. Tiene unos ojos verdes muy bonitos y muy intensos. No quería mirar su cicatriz, pero no he podido evitarlo. He intentado hacer un chiste sobre mi madre y Lockhart y me ha salido mal. No creo que a mi madre la ataque un hombre lobo a la salida de una cabina de teléfonos. Habrá sido un lapsus freudiano, mencionar a mi madre delante de Potter. Él, al igual que Creevey, no tiene madre. Debería haber tenido más tacto. En cualquier caso, ¿por qué me preocupo? ¿Qué más me da lo que piense de mí? Mejor me pongo los tapones y me dedico a replantar la mandrágora. Sí, mejor. Antes de que la cague más.

Por suerte, parece que a Potter le he caído bien. Desde ese día siempre me saluda y me sonríe en Herbología. Weasley, en cambio, me mira mal. ¿Estará celoso?

Espero que a Creevey no se le ocurra pedirnos una foto juntos, Potter y yo. Me moriría de la vergüenza.

Porque mis tripas han empezado a traicionarme cuando Potter está cerca. ¿Será esto el inicio de un cuelgue? Oh, _megde_.

No es la primera vez que siento en el estómago una revolución de mariposas por un chico. En el colegio había uno al que siempre se me iban los ojos en clase. Y ya en la guardería mi mejor amigo y yo éramos inseparables. Siempre hablábamos de escapar juntos a lugares lejanos a vivir aventuras, solos los dos, y lamenté mucho tener que despedirme de él cuando pasamos a primaria y yo pude ir a un buen colegio, mientras que él, no. Y he de confesar que, aunque siempre me he llevado muy bien con todas las chicas, casi demasiado, hasta ahora no he sentido esas mariposas por ninguna de ellas. Y, hasta ahora, nunca las he sentido tan fuertes y tan claras. Y sólo me pasa cuando miro a Potter, está comprobado. Como no sé cómo se lleva en el mundo mágico que te guste alguien de tu sexo (en el mundo muggle no te tratan muy bien, sobre todo en el colegio) o cuántos como yo habrá, será mejor que haga lo posible por disimularlo.

¿Me venderá Colin una foto sin que se levanten sospechas?

Al final va a resultar que en verdad soy peor que Colin Creevey, Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy juntos.

¡Ay!

* * *

Hace poco ha habido una gran conmoción en Hogwarts.

Alguien ha abierto una tal Cámara de los Secretos. ¿Qué será eso? ¿Y por qué causará tanto revuelo en un castillo tan lleno de trampas y pasadizos secretos como Hogwarts? Hubiera esperado que hubiera, no una, sino una colección de cámaras secretas. Pero el caso es que la gata de Filch, la cotilla de la señora Norris, ha sido petrificada y Potter es el principal sospechoso. Lo pillaron en la escena del crimen junto a sus dos inseparables. Hannah me ha dicho que desde entonces Granger se pasa aún más horas que de costumbre investigando en la biblioteca. Hannah no cree que Potter haya sido el culpable, pero yo no sé que pensar, la verdad. La pintada en la pared escrita con sangre nos va a proporcionar pesadillas para dos semanas como poco. Los profesores parecen muy alterados y Filch está desconsolado. Me pregunto qué clase de rollo raro tendría con su gata. Hay rumores para todos los gustos, pero gusto es lo que no tiene ninguno.

* * *

Soy idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡IDIOTA!

Andaba yo por el pasillo pensando en mis cosas y en el libro que Ernie ha sacado de la biblioteca sobre no sé qué de la Historia de Hogwarts para saber más sobre el tema del que todo el mundo habla, la dichosa Cámara y el heredero de Slytherin (hasta los profesores han tenido que ceder ante la imperiosa curiosidad de todos los alumnos y contarnos lo poco que saben), cuando de pronto me he topado de frente con Potter. Estaba sonriendo, y parecía tener la intención de decirme algo, pero me ha entrado un miedo irrefrenable y he tenido que salir por patas. No sé si tengo más miedo de él, después de lo que ha sucedido con la señora Norris, o de mí mismo. No sé por qué dejo que me afecte también lo que me contó Ernie de los familiares muggles a los que tanto odia Potter, según ha oído por ahí. Quizá no debí hablarle de Eton ni de mi madre. Pero... pero su madre también era hija de muggles, ¿no? Granger es hija de muggles, ¿no?

Cada vez tengo más claro por qué el sombrero no me puso en Gryffindor. Las otras casas las tuve claras desde el principio. Ahora ya no me cabe duda: Soy un gallina. Un cobarde, gallina, capitán de las sardinas.

Habríamos podido hablar a solas. ¡A solas!

Potter parecía triste y contrariado por mi reacción...

Justin, ¡eres un IDIOTA!

* * *

Por fin llega el partido de Quidditch más emocionante de la temporada: Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Por lo pronto ya ha servido para que se hable de otra cosa que no sea la Cámara de los secretos.

Como viene siendo la costumbre, los efectos paranormales alrededor de Potter, el principal sospechoso del momento, han hecho del encuentro todo un espectáculo. El año pasado, una escoba embrujada. Este año, una bludger loca. Le ha roto un brazo tras atrapar la snitch y lo ha derribado al suelo. Lockhart ha intentado arreglárselo y todo ha sido muy confuso, pero por lo que me han contado después, en vez de repararle el hueso le ha hecho desaparecer TODOS los huesos. Uh... después de la mecánica de sus clases, sus retratos omni y multi presentes y el abuso del "yo" en cada una de sus frases, este último incidente me obliga a replantearme seriamente la eficiencia del mago escritor. Imaginación a mí me sobra. Quizá yo también podría escribir un libro sobre "Eludiendo a Mr. Creevey: Técnicas de evasión y camuflaje". En el colegio sería un best-seller.

* * *

¡Al diablo las bromas sobre Colin! ¡Le han petrificado la misma noche del sábado del partido maldito! ¡Petrificado! Como a la señora Norris.

La noticia me ha dejado a mí también de piedra, sin lugar a dudas. ¡Y ese estúpido hablaba de crear un club muggle! ¡Con el heredero de Slytherin suelto! Sólo nos hubiese faltado crear una sala común y gasearnos a nosotros mismos para ahorrarle el trabajo.

Las malas lenguas dicen que fue Potter otra vez, ya que muchos le han visto siempre intentar quitarse a Creevey de encima y hasta gritarle de mala manera cuando éste se ponía especialmente pesado. Comprendo a Potter, puedes terminar de su acoso hasta las narices, pero eso no es motivo para lanzarle un maleficio. Pobre Colin... Dicen que las mandrágoras servirán para despetrificar a gata y fotógrafo. Espero que sea verdad. Desde el incidente, me estoy aplicando mucho más en Herbología pensando en él. El domingo después de comer fui a verle y Madam Pomfrey se alegró mucho, porque después de la visita de rigor de sus compañeros de clase nada más ocurrir la desgracia, nadie se ha atrevido a visitarle por si se contagia. No he querido sacarle de la fantástica ilusión de que el minúsculo Creevey tiene amigos y de que nadie vive ahora aliviado por haberse librado temporalmente de un futuro colaborador de la prensa sensacionalista. Es increíble cómo hasta en coma pétrea no se despega de su cámara. Intentaré venir a verle de vez en cuando.

Por lo pronto, el domingo por la tarde está el colegio revolucionado y en un estado de pánico histérico en muchos casos que, aunque va menguando durante la semana, no se ha disipado en absoluto. Ni siquiera la voz de la razón de Susan, cuya tía al parecer está ya intentando mover hilos en el Ministerio para que investiguen más a fondo, después de haberle escrito Susan una carta urgente esa misma mañana ("No podemos hacer nada nosotros. Sólo nos queda esperar que el Ministerio tome cartas en el asunto"), consigue refrescar el ambiente. No puedo negar que, como hijo de muggles, cada vez que salgo de la sala común se me ponen de corbata, pero es que Hannah, que sólo es mestiza por herencia familiar, está que se sube por las paredes.  Y no es la única. Nadie se siente a salvo. Sobre todo los "prescindibles" Hufflepuff. Los de primer año ahora van al baño en equipo y Cedric se ha comprometido a acompañarles en todo momento hasta el comedor y de clase a clase. ¡Menuda paliza! Con tanto subir y bajar escaleras trampeadas y sortear obstáculos, se va a mantener en forma.

Lo que más gracia me ha hecho de todo este asunto es la venta clandestina de amuletos que se ha organizado y extendido por todo el colegio. Pienso que lo más útil sería un escudo reflectante, por si la Medusa anda suelta por Hogwarts; he intentado explicar a algunos que las ristras de ajos se usan contra los vampiros y que, si han prestado atención en clase, no sirven para nada; una chica de primer año, también hija de muggles, se aferra constantemente a su crucifijo; otras se agarran bien fuerte a Cedric y he visto a un par de chicos más refrenándose para no hacerlo también. Hannah se ha comprado una pata de conejo asesino de cueva y me ha comprado otra a mí. Cuando le he dicho que no la quería se le han empezado a saltar las lágrimas, me ha puesto un puchero desgarrador y me ha sollozado:

"¡Pueden ir a por ti, Justin! ¡Tienes que andarte con mucho cuidado!"

Al final no he podido rechazarlo. A lo que sí me he negado es a que Ernie me acompañe siempre al baño y a la ducha.

"Ernie, lo que sea que ha atacado a Creevey no va a salir de un retrete, ¿no crees?"

* * *

Hoy he subido al comedor acompañado, como es habitual, por Ernie y Hannah, quien se empeña en que no nos despeguemos de Cedric y los de primer año (algo que hacen también siempre que pueden los de segundo, tercero y cuarto, y algunos mayores también, con poco disimulo), y me he encontrado con un montón de gente arremolinada en torno al tablón de anuncios. Por fin una buena noticia: ¡El club de duelo! Esa misma noche a las 8. ¡POR FIN, POR FIN, POR FIN! ¡Viva Lockhart! Sabía yo que sería bueno para algo. Que era un héroe. Ahora mismo, es mi héroe.

La emoción del club de duelo termina cuando me emparejan con Neville Longbottom. Qué desastre humano. Qué mago más torpe. Mira que yo tampoco soy ningún as del combate con varita, pero es que lo suyo es de traca. Hemos acabado hechos unos zorros los dos en el suelo. Menos mal que Snape no ha dejado que Lockhart nos saque para hacer una demostración. ¿Por qué demonios me habrá elegido Lockhart a mí? ¿Será por las miradas extasiadas que le lanzaba a principio de curso y que han ido debilitándose y tornándose de admiración a incredulidad con cada semana que pasaba? ¿Querrá recuperar mi confianza y mi entusiasmo por él? Hummmm. Pero no, mejor Potter y Malfoy. Oooh, qué tensión se respira en el ambiente, y no sólo por la magia. Todo el colegio sabe que entre esos dos hay una tensión sexual sin resolver que se corta con cuchillo y se puede fumar si aspiras hondo. "Sólo desarmar", ¡qué iluso es Lockhart! Le he dado mis ánimos a Potter, sin poder evitarlo. Espero que le dé una buena paliza a Malfoy. Un momento, ¿qué clase de hechizos son esos? ¿Tarantela y cosquillas? ¡Qué risa me da! ¿Y ahora una serpiente? ¡Uah qué miedo! ¡Profesor Lockhart, no! ¡NO, NO LO ARREGLES, TÚ NO! ¡ARGH!

¡Maldita sea, ese bicho es enorme y viene a por MÍ! ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¡Sólo soy un Hufflepuff muggle y entusiasta! No merezco- Un momento, ¿qué está haciendo Potter? Alguien ha susurrado "pársel". ¿Será eso lo que está siseando? Hannah me explica, rápidamente y entre temblores, que es la lengua de las serpientes, que es la marca de los magos oscuros. No oigo más porque se aparta de mí aterrorizada. En su lugar veo a Cedric, que es quien la ha hecho apartarse, y quien se mantiene a cierta distancia con la varita preparada. Ernie, al otro lado, también varita en mano temblorosa, me susurra vacilante que tanto Salazar Slytherin como Quien-tú-sabes hablaba pársel. La serpiente mira a Potter y se sigue acercando a mí. Me lo estoy empezando a hacer en los pantalones; me castañetean los dientes; y de algún modo me siento como una dama en apuros entre Cedric y Ernie: tal es mi impotencia. ¡Qué ridículo! Potter, te odio. Desde este mismo momento, te odio. Sé que no es verdad, pero necesito creerlo. ¿¡Por qué me haces esto!?

Harry Potter, mientras tanto, sigue susurrando frenéticamente en pársel, todo bizco y concentrado, hasta que la serpiente retrocede (¿preparándose para su ataque final?), y entonces Potter me mira con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción, expectante. Sin poder contenerme, le grito que a qué está jugando y me voy corriendo del comedor sin mirar a nadie, aunque aún llego a escuchar desde la entrada cómo Snape desintegra a la serpiente.

Me siento muy avergonzado, muy asustado y muy decepcionado.

Por la noche, sólo el recuerdo de Ernie y Cedric en guardia junto a mí me permite conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 Al día siguiente me despierto con sentimientos confundidos. Una parte de mí, la más racional, me quiere hacer creer que Potter trataba de alejar a la serpiente de mí. Pero la parte más visceral está aterrorizada ante la perspectiva de que Potter haya sentido en mí una admiración parecida a la de Creevey (¡Nada más lejos de la realidad¡Yo tengo mi propia vida!) y quiera deshacerse de mí. Si Potter, como insinúa constantemente Ernie, sosteniéndolo con toda clase de argumentos tanto volátiles como de peso, es en verdad el heredero de Slytherin... Justin Finch-Fletchley tiene los días contados.

Ernie se preocupa demasiado, no hace más que soltarme rollos y advertencias con especial inquina hacia Potter, y últimamente parece mi sombra. Hannah, en cambio, parece mi madre, constantemente aprensiva y mirándome como si cada segundo conmigo fuera el último. Por su parte, los de primer año han hecho un corro a mi alrededor, con Cedric en la retaguardia, de camino al comedor a la hora del desayuno. Y pese a que los de mi curso hacen como si nada, noto que no me pierden de vista de camino a clase.

Sin embargo, la terrible ventisca ha obligado a cancelar Herbología, y Madam Sprout va a aprovechar para preparar a las mandrágoras de cara al crudo invierno, algo que sólo ella puede hacer, ha dicho, de modo que nos hemos tenido que dispersar.

Hemos regresado a nuestros dormitorios para dejar los bártulos de clase y coger material de estudio para la biblioteca. Ernie ha esperado a que todo el mundo haya salido para acercarse a mí con un fingido carraspeo. Con un leve empujón hace que me siente sobre mi cama y, apoyando sus gruesas manos sobre mis hombros, me dice todo serio:

"Justin, por favor, quiero que te quedes aquí en la sala común hasta la hora de comer."

"¿Qué hay de malo en que vaya con vosotros?"

"A estas horas todo el mundo está en clase y no hay nadie en los pasillos. Y yo... tras lo sucedido ayer no me fío de que pueda protegerte si algo te... nos ataca", confiesa avergonzado. Yo le sonrío y le palmeo ambos hombros, un gesto habitual entre nosotros. Pero él se estremece.

"No puedo quedarme en la sala común hasta final de curso, saliendo sólo para ir a clase y escoltado por la mitad de mi casa."

"Al menos por un tiempo, hasta que se calmen las cosas", me suplica mirándome a los ojos."Intenta no llamar la atención. Y no le cuentes a nadie tu origen muggle y el rollo de Eton para impresionarle. Aunque sea el archifamoso Super-Potter." Pinchazo. Dolor. Vergüenza. ¿Ernie lo ha notado? Si de verdad lo ha hecho no parece causarle repulsión. No sé por qué pero eso hace que me sienta un poco mejor. "Luego no me vengas con que se te ha ido de la lengua y pases semanas intranquilo, como te ha ocurrido con Potter; y ya hemos visto que con razón."

"Ernie...", estoy tan azorado que no sé qué decir, pero algo en mí se resiste a esconder la cabeza bajo tierra en la sala común de Hufflepuff.

"Hazlo por mí... y por Hannah"

"Pero Ernie, no puedo-"

"Cedric también nos lo ha sugerido esta mañana en el desayuno", se apresura a interrumpirme. "Que, puesto que somos tus amigos más cercanos, debemos impedir que merodees solo por el colegio."

"Sois todos peores que mi abuela", me río. Pero Ernie no se ríe. Decido dejar de hacerme el valiente y de intentar tomármelo a guasa. "Está bien, me quedaré aquí. Pero que no se convierta en una costumbre, o me volveré tan cagueta que pronto tendrás que acompañarme de la manita al baño por las noches."

"No te digo yo que no debiera hacerlo alguien estos días", sonríe aliviado.

"¿Sigues ofreciéndote voluntario, Macmillan?", le pico, pero él lo esquiva.

"No te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido? Luego vendremos a buscarte."

"Sí, mami."

* * *

Soy una persona social. No me gusta estar solo mucho rato. Me gusta sentir el calor humano y la alegría de compartir risas, deberes y soledades. Por lo tanto, me asfixio en una sala común desierta, con sólo ventanas de fondo gris y violento. Empiezo a sentirme incómodo y desasosegado al pensar en lo que queda de curso, en la preocupación de todos a mi alrededor, y en cuánto más podré aguantar una situación de tanta incertidumbre, tanta presión y tanta atención constante no deseada. Lo cierto es que dan ganas de hacer las maletas y volver a casa. Humm...no, ¡ni pensarlo! Mi sitio está aquí, con mis compañeros.

De pronto, oigo un ruido que me sobresalta y acto seguido entran algunos alumnos de cuarto curso. Al parecer también han terminado cancelando la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ante la realidad de un bloque de Hufflepuffs congelados. Pensando que los demás no tardarán en venir, me decido a salir hacia la biblioteca, con la esperanza de írmelos encontrando poco a poco y así sentirme más seguro. En el sótano y en las cocinas que están junto a la entrada de nuestra casa no me cruzo con nadie, y esto me pone un poco nervioso.  Pero a pocos pasillos de distancia de la biblioteca, en un área de aulas cuyas antorchas han sido apagadas por la gélida corriente de aire que circula en paralelo a la ventisca que sopla en el exterior, me encuentro con Cedric, quien regresa también a los dormitorios. Su cara al verme solo no tiene precio. Lo primero que hace es agarrarme por las solapas y regañarme prefecto-maternalmente hasta que me encojo sobre mi mismo, abriendo sólo un ojo con precaución. Una vez se queda a gusto, me baja al suelo y sonríe.

"¿Vas a la biblioteca? Espera a que bajo a dejar la mochila, coja unas cosas para estudiar y te acompaño. Quédate junto a la puerta de esta clase y, al menor indicio de peligro, no dudes en meterte dentro. O mejor, vente conmigo, no sea que-"

"Cedric, por favor, no te angusties por mí. La biblioteca está ahí al lado y no creo que nadie se atreva a merodear un área llena de profesores dando clase."

"Justin, no quiero correr riesgos contigo. Mira lo que ha pasado con ese Creevey."

"No me pasará nada, yo-"

En ese momento aparece a través de la pared de un aula cercana Nick-casi-decapitado, quien nos saluda con su elegancia habitual.

Aunque ese cuello suyo abierto me sigue dando los mil males.

"No he podido evitar escuchar su conversación. He de reconocer que hasta a mí me producen cierto sopor las disertaciones del ilustre Binns. Si le complace, señor Diggory, escoltaré personalmente al señor Finch-Fletchley a la biblioteca."

Cedric parece vacilar, pero yo le miro y asiento con confianza.

"Está bien," accede al fin de evidente mala gana."Pero daos prisa, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asiento de nuevo y voy a echar a andar cuando Cedric se vuelve y me dice:

"Ah, Justin, por cierto, hace días que quería hablar contigo de... bueno, no quiero abusar de ti, que ya tienes bastante con los otros, pero,  ¿te importaría, esto, echarme una mano un día de estos con mis deberes de Estudios muggles? El año que viene tengo los TIMOS y no me vendría mal irme preparando. No quisiera quedarme atrás en ninguna asignatura, y creo que con tu ayuda, pues, eso, que podría irme preparando", repite apurado.

"Claro, Cedric, cuando quieras", le sonrío, disipando su visible azoramiento."Sin problema."

"Gracias, Justin", me sonríe también con sus preciosos ojos grises aún llenos de preocupación, y me revuelve los cabellos dejando que sus dedos acaricien mis rizos unos segundos más que de costumbre, lo cual me deja de piedra. Y aún le siento echar varias miradas intranquilas hacia nosotros conforme ambos nos alejamos en direcciones opuestas, antes de doblar la siguiente esquina. En todo momento soy consciente de que tengo el corazón desbocado y una sonrisa estúpida pintada en la cara. Cedric me acaba de devolver mi valor perdido. O uno que nunca tuve.

Nick me aconseja que me mantenga siempre detrás de él mientras flota a buen ritmo por el siguiente corredor, igual de oscuro e igual de gélido. Yo le argumento que si alguien nos ataca, de nada servirá tener un ente incorpóreo como escudo, pero como tampoco me impide la visibilidad, no insisto mucho.

Siempre reconforta tener a alguien dando la cara por ti ante el peligro.

Estamos a punto de doblar la siguiente esquina, cuando escuchamos un ruido deslizante que se acerca progresivamente. Nick se detiene en el aire y yo me pego aún más a él, escrutinando las tinieblas translúcidas como un ciego. No han pasado ni cinco segundos cuando unos terribles ojos se iluminan frente a nosotros, ojos crueles y feroces. Al instante siento que mi cuerpo se queda rígido de repente, y entonces el mundo se desploma a mi alrededor. ¿O he sido yo?

Maldita sea.

Ahora sí que me he quedado de piedra.


	4. He perdido medio año de mi vida, pero...

**Capítulo 4: He perdido medio año de mi vida, pero…**

Medio año en una vida parece poco, pero son 6 meses perdidos en coma. Puede que me haya librado de las clases, de los deberes, de los trabajos, de las humillaciones de Quidditch, de un San Valentín con Lockhart, del temor constante a acabar como he acabado, de la desesperación de alumnos y profesores, del injusto encarcelamiento de Hagrid y del despido provisional de Dumbledore. Sin embargo, también me he perdido meses de quién sabe cuántas emociones y aventuras con mis compañeros Hufflepuff.

  
Mmm… Vale, quizá eso no.

  
Pero sí me he perdido meses de convivencia con mis amigos, de compartir risas y angustias, aunque sean sólo sus angustias y mis risas, aunque sólo sea ver a Cedric abordado y desbordado por sus obligaciones y cargas (humanas); aunque sólo sea escuchar a Ernie monologar con sus aires de sabiondo pedante; aunque sólo sea tener a Hannah tirándose y tirándome del pelo por su estrés y ataques de ansiedad frecuentes; aunque sólo sea estar con todos los Hufflepuff, pequeños y mayores, mis compañeros.

No me entero hasta volver a casa de que Dumbledore consiguió que los padres de los petrificados nos visitaran en Navidades y en Pascuas. Mi madre no hace más que contarme entusiasmada ambas visitas una y otra vez durante el tiempo que paso en casa en verano, recordando detalles, impresiones y experiencias, todas nuevas para una muggle como ella. Lo que más menciona no es sólo su feliz encuentro con Lockhart (quien le había prometido solucionar sin falta todo el embrollo y atrapar al culpable, con el argumento de que ya andaba sobre la pista), sino "ese chico tan educado y taaan apuesto, el prefecto de tu casa, que no hacía más que pedirnos perdón por haber fallado en el cumplimiento de sus obligaciones y haber permitido que algo así te ocurriera; se le veía tan consternado que me entraron ganas de consolarle yo a él".

Pobre Cedric. Por lo visto no se perdonaba el haberme dejado a cargo de Nick-casi-decapitado. De acuerdo con la versión de Hannah:

"Venía constantemente a verte. Casi siempre que veníamos Ernie y yo estaba él aquí, ¿verdad, Ernie? Incluso se quedó alguna noche sentado en una silla junto a tu cama. Ha pasado todo este curso muy angustiado y lleno de remordimientos. Cuando se produjeron los siguientes ataques, ya no perdía ojo a nadie de la casa. Ernie y algunos mayores han estado echándole una mano con los de primero y los nuestros, pero nunca le parecía suficiente."

Recuerdo perfectamente el día en que desperté y los pocos que siguieron hasta fin de curso...

* * *

 

Me despierto de golpe pero tardo en comprender qué, cómo, cuándo y por qué, puesto que el dónde está bien claro. La enfermería está llena de gente para lo que es habitual: Madam Pomfrey, Sprout, MacGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape y, por otro lado, Creevey, Granger y una chica de Ravenclaw con el pelo oscuro y rizado. Creo que es la prefecta de Ravenclaw, una tal Penélope Clearwater. Al principio me siento como M.A. Barracus después de haber sido anestesiado a traición para viajar en el avión pilotado por Murdock; como si acabara de aterrizar desorientado y con un jet lag brutal. Pero una vez recuerdo lo sucedido me siento aliviado al ver que tan pocos hijos de muggles han sido atacados después de mí. Colin está frustrado porque al haber sido el primero en caer y el último en despertar no ha podido sacar fotos a nadie petrificado; no obstante, parece consolarse con la idea de haber estado todo el tiempo en la camilla contigua a la mía. Qué chaval.

Dumbledore nos dedica unas palabras reveladoras sobre el tiempo que llevábamos dormidos (del que ninguno éramos conscientes, así que resulta un shock enterarnos de que el fin de curso está a la vuelta de la esquina). Snape frunce el ceño y sólo comenta que se alegra de que la poción de mandrágora haya funcionado antes de acompañar al director fuera. Cuando abren la puerta para salir, veo dos figuras familiares al otro lado. Madam Pomfrey parece acordarse entonces de ellas:  
  
"Ah, señor Weasley, señor Diggory, ya pueden pasar. Los bellos durmientes han despertado sin su ayuda, como les aseguré. La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, mis muchachos."

Por el tono irritado de Pomfrey deduzco que ambos han luchado con insistencia para que los dejen pasar.

A todo esto, ¿¡qué demonios hacen aquí esos dos!?

Mi pregunta se responde sola cuando Percy Weasley, el prefecto de Gryffindor, se acerca a la otra prefecta de Ravenclaw y la abraza con ganas. Por su parte, Cedric se acerca a mi cama y vacila un momento, tartamudea un "Justin, yo…", antes de poner los ojos en blanco con un "¡Qué demonios!", y abrazarme también.

"Me alegro de que estés bien. ¡Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo! ¡En qué hora-!"

"Shhh. No es culpa tuya, prefecto idiota", sonrío contra su hombro. "Además, si te digo la verdad, no me he enterado de nada. Anoche caí redondo, he dormido como un bendito y esta mañana me siento con fuerzas como para levantar a Ernie a hombros."

Cedric ríe, me revuelve los cabellos, me abraza otra vez, y se sienta en la silla que hay junto a mi cama. Tiene los ojos húmedos, y casi puedo palpar su inmenso alivio. Durante unos instantes nos quedamos mirando. Entonces Creevey, emocionado, hace que le miremos para sacar una foto "a mis dos Hufflepuff favoritos juntos", pero en cuanto aprieta el disparador la cámara se desmonta soltando una breve humareda. Cedric y yo nos echamos a reír, ignorando sus desesperadas maldiciones. Entonces nuestro prefecto me resume brevemente los acontecimientos esenciales, mínimos para los Hufflepuffs, que se han producido durante mi ausencia, y juntos nos resignamos a ser los últimos en la candidatura a la Copa de la casa, como es habitual. Por último le pido que me desvele quién ha sido el culpable de los ataques, quién es el heredero de Slytherin y si existe de verdad la Cámara de los secretos. Para mi frustración, Cedric no sabe mucho, sólo rumores acera de Vóldemort, Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter, quien había sido de nuevo el héroe de la ocasión. Es Granger quien exclama emocionada en mitad de su charla con MacGonagall:

"¡Entonces ha sido un basilisco! ¡Estaba yo en lo cierto!"

Y comienza a bombardear a la profe con preguntas a cada cual más estrambótica sobre arañas, lavabos, fantasmas, espejos, charcos y el objetivo de una cámara. Poco a poco empiezo a completar yo solo el puzzle del asunto, y menos mal, porque la jefa de Gryffindor se limita a repeler el aluvión inquisitivo con un "Señorita Granger, estoy segura de que el señor Potter y el señor Weasley estarán deseando narrarle personalmente todo lo acontecido. Ahora, agradecería que me acompañasen al comedor, donde les esperan ansiosos para comenzar el festejo en honor al fin de esta pesadilla."

De modo que, como no podía ser menos, lo primero que hago al llegar al comedor tras saludar a todos mis compañeros, achuchar a Hannah, abrazar a Susan y estrechar masculinamente la mano a Ernie (quien casi me la aplasta, antes de ceder a sus impulsos y darme un abrazo de oso que casi es a sus trece años), es ir a estrechar la mano a Harry Potter (creo que lo hice unas diez veces, no estoy seguro) con tanta efusividad que casi le arranco el brazo, y a pedirle perdón mil veces por haber dudado de él. Potter parece muy feliz de verme, y yo me sorprendo al no sentir las mariposas en el estómago que antes aparecían inequívocamente al estar a menos de un metro de él. Tampoco se me suben las tripas al pecho cuando me mira y me sonríe, y de verdad que no entiendo a qué se debe este cambio, pero me parece muy saludable. Weasley y su hermana pequeña (la ex-poseída) me han mirado mal, no obstante. ¿Cómo explicarles que lo único que siento ya por su héroe es admiración y gratitud? No merece la pena. Es más divertido así.

Antes de regresar a mi mesa saludo a Nick casi-decapitado y le doy las gracias por haberme servido de escudo y, con ello, salvado la vida. Con una reverencia, Nick responde: "A su servicio, señor Finch-Fletchley. Espero que esto me sirva como mérito para entrar en la caza decapitada. Qué inconveniencia que el basilisco petrifique con la mirada y no arranque cabezas de un mordisco, ¿no le parece?", antes de flotar hacia otro lado para seguir dialogando con Percy Weasley.

No me pilla de sorpresa la noticia de que Lockhart se ha desmemorizado a sí mismo y ha tenido que ser internado en San Mungo. Ni tampoco el rumor de que era el fraude humano más grande desde Mili Vanilli. ¡Menudo chasco se va a llevar mi madre cuando se lo cuente! Voto por quema de libros en el jardín. Invitaré a más compañeros a la barbacoa.

Cuando Dumbledore ha anunciado que se suspendían los exámenes como compensación al año de pesadilla que habíamos tenido, lo primero que pienso, como casi todos, es: "¡GENIAL!", pero luego caigo en la cuenta de que los de quinto y séptimo curso ponen cara de circunstancias: ¿Qué va a pasar con los exámenes de aquellos cuyo futuro inmediato depende de sus calificaciones? ¿Permitirá el Ministerio algo semejante? ¿Hará Dumbledore una excepción con los exámenes oficiales? Hummm...

La prefecta de Ravenclaw, Penélope Clearwater, tiene cara de querer tirarle a Dumbledore la bandeja del pudding a la cabeza (y eso que a ella aún le queda un año); por su parte a Granger, en la mesa de Gryffindor, parece que se le ha caído el mundo encima; y, sin ir más lejos, en mi propia mesa, a mi vera, Ernie frunce el ceño y maldice por lo bajo, al tiempo que Hannah se agita como un fráguel entusiasmado a mi otro lado.

Colin no pierde la ocasión de acercarse a nuestra mesa con su flamante cámara recién reparada. Cedric y yo accedemos a hacernos una juntos (exigiéndole a cambio copias de todas las que nos haga), y luego Ernie se pone a mi otro lado, después se une Hannah apoyada sobre mi cabeza, luego acude el equipo de Quidditch, seguidamente el resto de mi curso, luego las chicas solas, luego los chicos, luego el fraile y Nick, luego los dos fantasmas conmigo en medio escenificando el momento de mi petrificación, con el fraile haciendo de basilisco; y así hasta que Colin (y yo cuando me dé las copias) se hace con el mejor álbum de Hufflepuff que se haya hecho en la historia, estoy seguro de ello. Tampoco creo que nadie más que los de nuestra casa le pidan copias. Miento, dos Ravenclaw ya le han pedido todas en las que salga Cedric, sickles en mano. ¿Zabini y Bullstrode también? Ojojo, menuda sorpresa. Colin está exultante. Piérdete Malfoy, no permitiré que Creevey te venda mi petrificación fingida para que la uses... comoquiera que las uses. Y no, esta vez no quiero pensar que se la quiera llevar al baño. Creo que todo mal gusto tiene un límite, incluso en el caso de un Malfoy. ¿O quizá no? Le ha pedido una en la que salen Cedric y Ernie conmigo, ¡será envidioso!

Las celebraciones continúan en la sala común de Hufflepuff, donde vuelvo a ser achuchado, agasajado, estrujado, hinchado a preguntas y luego exigido ferozmente a componer una oda a mi odisea en la bandurria. Tras arrojarles efectos especiales desafinados a los inoportunos fans musicales, me dedico a charlar con todo el que se me acerca, siempre flanqueado por una Hannah emocionada hasta la náusea y un más que pegajoso Ernie, y bajo la silenciosa, reconfortada y reconfortante mirada de nuestro prefecto (quien muy a su pesar se ve obligado a mandarnos a la cama cuando se hace tarde).

Qué extraño resulta que te hayan echado tanto de menos cuando para ti sólo ha pasado una nanosiesta.

Al menos el resto del curso pasa también en un suspiro, libre de miedos, preocupaciones, ¡y exámenes! Como hace ya buen tiempo, pasamos muchos ratos fuera vagueando sobre la hierba y hablando de cualquier cosa (pocas veces trascendental). Sin embargo, los petrificados (menos Granger, que es autodidacta) nos vemos obligados a recibir unas cuantas clases extra por las tardes, con instrucciones para repasar en verano por nuestra cuenta todo lo que nos hemos perdido. Los más desafortunados somos Creevey y yo, a los que, por haber sido petrificados antes de Navidad, tenemos prácticamente un curso entero de retraso.

Por eso, Ernie se ha ofrecido a echarme una mano este verano. La verdad es que no me vendría nada mal. Me ha invitado a pasar agosto en su casa, tanto la de sus padres como la de la playa, y estoy entusiasmado con la idea. Creo que este verano sí que voy a echar mucho de menos el mundo mágico, especialmente si se tiene en cuenta que apenas han pasado 3 meses para mí desde las últimas vacaciones, y no sé si lo podré soportar estando tan lejos de todos.

Sobre todo me apetece ir por pasar más tiempo con Ernie.

A Hannah le encanta cotillear conmigo cuando Ernie está en la biblioteca, haciendo horas extras. Tanto que habla de la faceta asocial empollona de Cedric, y él no es mucho mejor. A veces me da la impresión de que, por mucho que Ernie admire y aprecie a Cedric, lo ve como un modelo a superar, más que a imitar. No entiendo por qué. Con su estructura corporal nunca tendrá a las chicas locas por él, ni mucho menos a los chicos. Cuando alguna vez le he comentado esto en broma, me ha respondido: "Cada uno destaca en lo que puede, Finch-Fletchley. Al menos yo no soy popular por sestear peligrosamente", y al ver mi expresión contrariada, añade con una sonrisa: "Me gustaría trabajar para evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder."

Sobra decir que Hannah me ha contado lo que Ernie ha hecho en mi ausencia: Cómo se encaró con Potter cuando éste fue a buscarme a la biblioteca para explicarme que quería defenderme, no atacarme con la serpiente; cómo le desafió delante de todos cuando le pillaron in fraganti junto a mi cuerpo petrificado (al parecer Potter tropezó conmigo y se me cayó encima, ¡sin que yo pudiera disfrutarlo!), y por lo visto se puso tan fuera de sí que MacGonagall le mandó hacerse cargo de Nick para que se tranquilizara y no armara más follón; y cómo le retiró la palabra hasta que petrificaron también a Granger, y entonces Ernie le pidió perdón. Oh, Ernie...

Hannah tiene mucho apego a Ernie. Supongo que mi ausencia también ha ayudado a que ambos se acerquen aún más. Susan es muy simpática y tiene muchas anécdotas que contar, pero según Hannah acaba resultando aburrida, como las demás chicas de su curso. Se llevan muy bien todas, al igual que los chicos entre nosotros, pero no la comprenden como Ernie. Y Hannah es la persona que mejor sabe escuchar (salvo en caso de neura o estrés por los estudios), y creo que es la única persona que de verdad comprende a Ernie. Ernie puede ser difícil, si no se le conoce. Sobre todo difícil de soportar durante mucho tiempo, quiero decir. En su gran cuerpo abarca lo mejor y lo peor de un Hufflepuff. Si con 13 años es así, me pregunto si se suavizará con el paso del tiempo o evolucionará drásticamente hasta convertirse en el próximo Percy Weasley, cuya esnobería es la comidilla de todo Hogwarts.

Tanto tiempo que pasamos juntos, y me doy cuenta de que más allá de aquel desahogo-monólogo que tuvo conmigo en primer curso la noche que me pilló llorando, nunca hemos hablado Ernie y yo de verdad, sincerándonos como buenos amigos. Este verano puede ser la ocasión perfecta.

* * *

Una de las mejores cosas de todo este embrollo de la Cámara de los Secretos y de sus consecuencias es que el padre de Draco ha sido despedido de la junta de la escuela, de modo que Draco ahora no se pavonea tanto como antes, y ha reducido sus pullas a los Hufflepuffs a mínimos históricos. Eso no quita que una vez que nos cruzamos por los pasillos (dato a anotar: yo iba sólo, él con gorilas y sin niebla) me soltase un: "Eres carne de ultratumba, Finch-Fletchley. La próxima vez ni ésta podrá ayudarte." Sus gorilas se agitaron con risa simiesca, pero yo le ignoré, que es lo que sé que le hace más daño.

Cada vez que veo a Ginny Weasley y me acuerdo de los rumores que corren, me entran ganas de pedirle prestado a alguno de mi casa las ristras de ajos (ya algo podridas) que aún guardan en sus dormitorios. La verdad es que esa chica, aunque dulce, tiene cara de psicópata. ¿De verdad partía el cuello a los pollos con sus propias manos? Mejor no pensarlo.

* * *

El último día de clase por la tarde Madame Sprout me hace ir a su despacho en los invernaderos para repartirme el último bloque de tareas que, como jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, los demás profesores le han entregado para que yo estudie en verano. Está terminando de explicarme lo que tengo que hacer por su parte, cuando alguien llama a la puerta.

Es Cedric.

Sprout sonríe y le hace pasar.

"Enseguida estaré contigo. Dame un minuto", dice y se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí. "Bueno, ¿todo claro, Justin? Deberás administrarte bien las vacaciones para poder estar al día cuando empieces tercero. Todo esto ha sido un suceso lamentable, pero no hay vuelta atrás en el tiempo, ¿verdad?". Asiento, y ella continúa: "Porque nadie más que... las circunstancias tienen la culpa", al decir esto lanza una mirada significativa a nuestro prefecto, quien baja la cabeza rápidamente. Asiento y empiezo a recoger mis cosas, y mientras Sprout se aleja un instante a reorganizar sus papeles, Cedric me susurra un rápido "Espérame fuera. No tardaré", que me deja muy intrigado.

Efectivamente, al poco rato sale del invernadero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me pide que le acompañe a dar un paseo. Me lleva a un rincón apartado del lago y allí nos sentamos bajo un cielo completamente despejado.

Ante mi mirada expectante, me empieza a contar:

"Ya sabes que nuestro buscador y capitán de Quidditch termina este año, ¿verdad?", asiento. "Durante todo este año hemos estado cavilando sobre cómo sustituirle. Los miembros del equipo andaban buscando al candidato ideal entre todos los Hufflepuffs, pero ninguno se sentía preparado para ser buscador. Un par de alumnos de mi curso y de quinto lo han intentado, pero no se ven capaces de aguantar la presión de un partido contra otra casa. Y alguno no lo hacía nada mal. Pero era sentir la mirada de alguien, observándoles, y ya no había manera de que recuperaran la concentración."

"Entiendo."

"Luego está el problema de la capitanía. Nadie en el equipo quería hacerse cargo. Y uno de nuestra casa al que no le importaba tomar el cargo, quería ser cazador, y cazadores ya tenemos. Además, tampoco les caía muy bien al resto de los miembros del equipo, y en especial a Smith, por descontado"

Zacharías Smith es un rubiajo del equipo de Quidditch que sólo sabe hablar en quejas, un dialecto muy curioso y muy cargante.

"Cedric, dispara, que te veo venir", sonrío.

"Yo nunca pensé en jugar al Quidditch en Hogwarts. Estudiar no me deja mucho tiempo para entrenar, y más ahora que soy prefecto. Sin embargo, ante esta situación desesperada, Sprout vino a hablar conmigo y me dijo que con "ese cuerpo" -palabras suyas- que la naturaleza me ha dado seguro que se me dan bien los deportes. Así que me hizo hacer una prueba con el equipo y, no te voy a mentir, se me da bien lo de ser buscador. Hace tiempo jugaba con otros chicos del área donde vivo y, como era el más pequeño, siempre me dejaban de buscador. Siendo prefecto, con dotes de mando, y según Sprout, con el beneplácito absoluto de todos mis compañeros -¡ni siquiera Smith ha puesto pegas!- era el candidato idóneo para ocupar el puesto de capitán, así que..."

"Entonces…"

"Justin, el año que viene yo seré el capitán y buscador de Hufflepuff."

Cedric me mira con un rubor que delata conflictos internos entre su orgullo y su modestia natural, y yo no sé qué decir. Estoy tan contento que me levanto para darle una palmada en el hombro y protestar en broma:

"¡No es justo! ¡No he tenido ninguna posibilidad! ¡Han aprovechado que estaba en coma para dejarme fuera!"

"¿Lo dices en serio?", se ríe con dudas. Sabe que yo no juego.

"Nah, prefiero quedarme en las gradas y chillar como una animadora: '¡Cedric! ¡Cedric! ¡Eres el mejor! ¡Queremos un hijo tuyo! ¡Aplasta a Gryffindor!'"

Y le hago tal demostración de chillidos exaltados y amariconados, que termina rodando por la hierba de la risa. Al final ruedo yo también en una maniobra de agitación espasmódica final, y por poco no nos caemos en el lago los dos. Vemos asomar un tentáculo, luego otro, y luego ambos desaparecen entre burbujas. Tumbados recuperando el aliento, Cedric me mira más serio.

"Esto tiene que quedar entre los Hufflepuffs, ¿eh?"

"Cierto, no podemos revelar nuestra arma secreta al enemigo antes de tiempo."

"Sobre todo a Wood. A ése no se le escapa una. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que a principios del curso que viene empieza a renovar sus fichas como loco y a investigar nuestros entrenamientos. No sé de dónde voy a sacar tiempo para todo, pero se intentará", suspira.

"Ojalá pudiéramos ganar algún partido importante el año que viene", suspiro yo, y luego me estremezco al recordar mi absurda promesa conmigo mismo. Al menos Cedric no se da cuenta de que me he puesto como un tomate, porque está mirando el cielo, pensativo.

"Ojalá pudiéramos ganar a Gryffindor", dice. "Lo que daría por demostrarle a Oliver Wood de lo que soy capaz."

"Y a Potter. Será con Potter con quien tengas que enfrentarte."

"Ya, pero, ¿sabes? A mí también me hubiese gustado ser cazador; tampoco se me da tan mal y me parece más divertido que pasar el tiempo oteando el horizonte para unos pocos segundos de acción frenética. Pero era un buscador lo que necesitaban. Y sí, Potter será un hueso duro. Como no tenga los cielos a mi favor, dudo mucho que exista alguna oportunidad."

"No digas tonterías, Cedric. Todo Hufflepuff confía en ti. No hay presión."

"Y que lo digas", sonríe forzadamente. "¿Sabes que los dos prefectos de sexto han devuelto su insignia a Sprout?"

"¿¡Han cumplido su amenaza!? ¡Serán vagos!"

"Dicen que conmigo es suficiente para una casa como Hufflepuff, total la gente termina siguiéndome a mí..."

"Eso es cierto..." comento, recordando los momentos de tensión previos a mi petrificación. Y yo diría que para nuestra casa y las chicas de las otras tres. 

"De modo que ellos prefieren dedicarse a sus estudios. Y a Sprout le parece bien que funcionemos con los dos prefectos de mi curso por ahora. Y que yo sea _además_ el capitán del equipo. 

"Lo dicho, Cedric: ¡No hay presión!"

Cedric ríe, y luego su expresión se vuelve seria y determinada.

"Pienso entrenar muy duro todo el verano hasta ponerme a tono."

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Ahí está nuestro Cedric! En serio, _capitán_ , enhorabuena. Y también quiero pedirte perdón por no haber podido ayudarte con Estudios muggles."

"¿Qué no me has ayudado? Habría sacado sobresaliente en el tema de _Los efectos de las artes oscuras sobre los hijos de muggles_. No te haces una idea de todo lo que he estado investigando al respecto. Ni Granger podría haberme superado. Al menos en esfuerzo, que no en resultados. Quiero decir, si no hubiera estado petrificada. Como tú."

Hace un amago de compungimiento, pero se recompone en seguida al verme de brazos cruzados meneando la cabeza, y vacila un poco antes de añadir:

"¿Sabes? Durante todo el tiempo que pasaste petrificado, me descubrí a mí mismo yendo a la enfermería a verte más veces de "lo prefectamente correcto", como dices tú. Imagino que te lo habrán comentado, claro, sin duda", toma aire, algo nervioso. "Solía quedarme allí un buen rato, susurrándote mis preocupaciones, contándote mis penas, descargando sobre tus orejas todo lo que me reconcomía por dentro. Creo que ya te has dado cuenta de que no soy persona de muchas palabras. Todos dan por sentado que yo... bueno, que yo lo tengo todo para triunfar. Que nunca me siento inseguro por nada. Nada más lejos de la realidad. No sé...", se ruboriza visiblemente, "...no sé si recuerdas algo de lo que te estuve contando todos estos meses. Se dice que la gente en coma mágica puede escuchar, por eso la gente los habla." Vuelvo a menear la cabeza, mirándole fijamente con incredulidad, y él parece aliviado. "En cualquier caso, poder hablar contigo fue un alivio para mí, y quería que lo supieras."

"Hombre, yo preferiría que hablaras conmigo cuando esté despierto, como ahora, que parece que has merendado lengua."

Cedric ríe nervioso y me revuelve los cabellos con mano temblorosa, dejándola sobre mi cabeza esos segundos de más que hacen que el corazón me lata un poco más rápido.

"Claro que sí, pero tiene que ser mutuo, ¿entendido?", me dice con fingida autoridad, antes de recuperar su tono más humilde. "En cualquier caso, ¿puedo contar contigo para los TIMOS el año que viene?"

"¿Acaso lo dudas? Aunque tenga que ir en una escoba a tu lado en los entrenamientos recitándote la lección mientras intentas atrapar la snitch."

* * *

 

Cedric y yo hablamos poco más antes de la vuelta. Sus obligaciones de prefecto único lo tienen esclavizado, física y moralmente. Eso no impide que me sonría cada vez que nos cruzamos, esto es, unas doscientas veces de media. Da igual. Con esa sonrisa, son doscientas alegrías que me regala al día. No es justo. No quiero volver a casa. Con mucho cuidado, despego los pósters y pegatinas de Hannibal y compañía que tengo en la cabecera de la cama y los guardo en la maleta mientras silbo algunas de las canciones que me pondré en cuanto llegue al mundo muggle.

  
El año que viene, muchas cosas van a cambiar. Puede que haya perdido medio año de mi vida, sí, pero me he dado cuenta de que mis compañeros se preocupan por mí, ¡Harry Potter! se ha preocupado por mí y, lo que es mejor, Cedric Diggory confía en mí. Desde luego, me siento más importante que siendo un cerebrito de medio pelo en Eton. Y me espera un verano mágico con Ernie Macmillan.

Mi primer verano mágico.


	5. Supermenú de Verano: McMillan con patatas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Atención! A partir de este momento, la historia toma tintes sexuales más claros. Para colmo, homosexuales. Si te molestan u ofenden este tipo de cosas, te aconsejo que no sigas leyendo. Tampoco hay que esperar un relato erótico detallado porque no suele ser mi estilo, así que si alguien espera lo contrario, esto es, porno del duro, puede quedar decepcionado. Miento, quedará decepcionado de todas, todas. Y el que avisa no es Slytherin.

**Capítulo 5: Supermenú de Verano: McMillan con patatas**

Con eso de que no me habían visto en todo el año, mis padres se vuelcan conmigo durante las semanas que paso en casa. Para empezar, nada más volver me dan los regalos atrasados de Navidad (¡un discman y una flamante consola de videojuegos! ¡Síii! ¡Los pura sangre no saben lo que se pierden!). Luego me llevan de excursión a un sitio diferente cada fin de semana (este año me perderé el viaje a Mallorca, pero Bath y Portsmouth tampoco están mal); vamos juntos al cine para varios grandes estrenos a mi antojo; me llevan a mi restaurante favorito hasta en tres ocasiones, y mi madre no deja de estrujarme cada vez que me ve por el pasillo de casa. Eso de que tu hijo esté "casi muerto" por razones que parecen sacadas de una leyenda griega debe de afectar mucho. Mi padre lo calla mejor, pero percibo el alivio en sus ojos. Lo reconozco: soy un niño mimado.

Las mañanas que ellos trabajan (soy de buena familia, y tal, pero no ociosa) las paso entre ver reposiciones del Equipo A y otras series de las que no me canso (bueno, un poco sí), practicar con la guitarra y jugar a la consola. También dejo un par de horas al día para repasar, y si no hay nada que hacer por la tarde, algo más. Pero eso no suele ocurrir, por las razones antes expuestas, así que antes de que me dé cuenta es ya 1 de agosto, y mis padres me llevan al Caldero Chorreante un mes antes de lo habitual, para dejarme con Ernie y sus padres.

* * *

  
Tras las presentaciones de rigor entre ambas familias (hay que tener en cuenta que es la primera familia mágica que mis progenitores conocen, pero como los Macmillan también tienen cierto nivel congenian bien), doscientos achuchones humillantes de mi madre y un "Recuerda: no hables con basiliscos extraños" de mi padre, entramos en el Callejón Diagon. En el camino, Ernie y yo tenemos breves segundos para intercambiar impresiones generales sobre el mes de julio que hemos pasado separados, antes de que su madre me cosa a preguntas y su padre, con menos frecuencia, me remate.

"Pura sangre de raza y orgullo legítimo hasta los tiempos de los fundadores de Hogwarts y aún antes", me explica Ernie por lo bajo. "El mundo muggle supone un abismo casi inexplorado para ellos." Y luego me confiesa, sonrojado, que piensa apuntarse a Estudios Muggles este año "para entender mejor todas tus manías". ¡Ja! ¡Mis manías, dice! Hasta entonces no lo había pensado, pero en ese mismo instante decido que yo también elegiré esa optativa. Mmm. Sí, será pan comido. Y además podré colaborar con mi propia experiencia.

En el Callejón Diagon realizamos algunas compras rápidas. En cierto momento sus padres detienen su interrogatorio y se separan de nosotros para ocuparse de otras compras, llevándose con ellos mi equipaje con un hechizo levitador. Quedamos a una hora en la Oficina de transporte con polvos flú o como se llame, que jamás he usado, y Ernie y yo vamos a por los libros para el curso que viene. Por el camino hablamos del aviso por televisión muggle y por el Daily Prophet sobre la fuga de Sirius Black de Azkabán (cuyos carteles de "SE BUSCA" están por todas partes) y de las nuevas emociones que nos esperan en tercero.

"¡Podremos visitar Hogsmeade!", celebro emocionado.

"Es una ciudad mágica como otra cualquiera", toma jarrazo de agua fría de Ernie.

"Da igual, pero es salir de la prisión."

"Menos tiempo para estudiar los sábados."

"Pues tú quédate estudiando, yo me llevo a Hannah", le provoco.

"Si llevo las cosas al día, no habrá problema", pica el anzuelo. "Pero tendré que empezar cuanto antes. He calculado lo que necesitaremos hacer estas semanas, y va a ser un poco más intenso que mi ritmo habitual."

"Ernie, no me digas que estudias en verano _por costumbre_ ", me horrorizo. 

"Excepto cuando vamos a la playa a ver a mis primos. Es que en casa no hay mucho más que hacer", se encoje de hombros.

Tardo unos cinco segundos en asimilar que si yo creía que Ernie era empollón, resulta que realmente lo es por triplicado: ¿Qué loco pasa el verano estudiándose los libros del curso siguiente?  
  
"Cedric también lo hace", añade como si me leyera el pensamiento."Y de Granger no te quepa la menor duda."

Ante una respuesta semejante, me limito a menear la cabeza con los ojos en blanco y le recuerdo que el objetivo de que estudiemos juntos es que _repasemos_ lo del año anterior, no que adelantemos materia.

"Tranquilo, Finch-Fletchley, que habrá tiempo para todo. Al menos para mí. En tu caso, tienes excusa", sonríe forzadamente, dándome a entender de dónde le viene la presión.

"Bueno, pero como ya tienes suficiente responsabilidad conmigo, tus padres lo comprenderán y no se pondrán muy plastas, ¿no?"

"Al menos espero poder mirarme todo el temario de Herbología y Pociones. Hay demasiado que memorizar y no pienso dejar que Snape me pille desprevenido."

Snape es consciente de la superioridad intelectual de Ernie respecto a la media de estudiantes y no pierde ocasión de ponerle a prueba para intentar dejarle en evidencia en un día de descuido. Por suerte, Snape no entiende el espíritu Hufflepuff: no nos afectan las derrotas y las humillaciones como a los Slytherin o a los Gryffindors. Cada fracaso es un nuevo impulso para la autosuperación. Alcanzar la meta no es lo importante, lo que cuenta es el esfuerzo.

Hombre, no voy a negar que fastidia, que duele, que pica. _Que jode._ Pero con dormirlo una noche nos suele bastar. A no ser que nos sintamos traicionados: entonces no olvidamos fácilmente. No nos importa ser derrotados, mientras que sea limpiamente. Y la limpieza no es algo por lo que se caractericen los Slytherin. Por eso Hufflepuff detesta a Slytherin.

* * *

 

¿Ese libro va a ser el de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? ¿Quién será nuestro profesor, Godzilla?

"Hagrid", me comenta Ernie cuando salimos de la librería, aplastando el mamotreto contra su pecho con sus fuertes brazos. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que la considerable diferencia de talla entre ambos no hace sino crecer. Nada más verle me había llamado la atención lo que había aumentado en tan poco tiempo la distancia entre nuestras cabezas. Sólo ahora me fijo en los hombros. Él el armario, yo la percha.

De camino a la Oficina de flus o lo que sea, deseo con todas mis fuerzas no encontrarnos a Potter hoy. Pese a que las mariposas parecían haberse desvanecido a final de curso, prefiero no tentarlas. ¿Y si vuelven y me quedo el resto del verano con ganas de verlo de nuevo? Mejor correr ese riesgo en Hogwarts, donde compartimos todas y cada una de las comidas (a cierta distancia) y al menos una asignatura, y puedo asegurarme fácilmente de que es sólo admiración lo que siento, única y exclusivamente admiración. No es cobardía, ¿eh? Son ganas de pasar agosto sin comerse la cabeza. Se está mejor sin pensar en nadie.

Ernie me conduce a un local con numerosas chimeneas por las que no deja de aparecer y desaparecer gente entre nubes de humo. Sus padres nos aguardan con varias bolsas levitando a su alrededor y un saquito en la mano. Vamos allá...

¡Qué mareo!

¡Pero es mejor que una montaña rusa! ¡Uooojojoooo!

* * *

 

Las casas familiares de los magos no son tan diferentes a las de los muggles por fuera; sin embargo, por dentro es otra historia. La casa de Ernie no es el Palacio de Buckingham, pero está decorada con... elegancia y refinamiento, por decirlo de alguna manera. Imagino que no todo el mundo podrá permitirse tener 3 elfos domésticos ( en mi casa sólo tenemos una asistenta que viene por la mañana y se marcha por la tarde, como cualquier empleado a tiempo completo). Me hace gracia pensar que son como el mayordomo, el ama de llaves y la cocinera. Por lo pronto me presentan al primero, Pumky ("¿Pumuky" "No, pumky. ¿No ves que tiene color calabaza?"), y cometo la incorrección de estrecharle la mano con un "mucho gusto", tras lo cual me mira con ojos desorbitados y me dedica tal reverencia caminando hacia atrás a lo _Moonwalker_ , que casi barre todo el suelo con la cabeza desde la chimenea por la que acabamos de salir hasta las escaleras que, como me informa Ernie, conducen a las cocinas. Sus padres se ríen de buena gana y Ernie, algo azorado y aguantando la risa, me tira del brazo para empezar a enseñarme la casa.

Para cuando llegamos a su cuarto, creo que mi mandíbula ya no puede desencajarse más ni mis ojos pueden asomarse tanto sin volcar sobre sus órbitas, pero se demuestra que estoy equivocado cuando Ernie abre el arcón de sus juguetes de la infancia, y presencio la primera batalla real de mi vida entre indios y vaqueros de juguete.

"Son viejos, pero aún se mantienen en forma", sonríe orgulloso Ernie mientras los indios masacran a los que no huyen despavoridos gritando "¡RETIRADA!" y saltan luego al arcón. Felicito a los vencedores y éstos ejecutan la danza de la victoria alrededor de nosotros.

"Son fantásticos", babeo yo. En estos momentos cambiaría mi consola por ellos.

Los demás juguetes son interesantes, pero no tan fascinantes, por lo que después de la opípara cena de bienvenida logro convencer a Ernie de que permita a los vaqueros tomarse la revancha antes de irnos a dormir.

* * *

  
Las primeras dos semanas estudiamos casi todo el día. Ernie se demuestra un tutor inflexible y en seguida queda patente lo mucho que me he perdido durante el curso. Gracias a un permiso especial de Dumbledore y a un acuerdo con Madam Hopkirk, del Departamento de uso ilegal de la magia por menores, podemos practicar hechizos con la varita durante dos horas específicas por la mañana, así que eso es lo que solemos hacer para ir calentando, y también porque es lo más divertido. Memorizar encantamientos, fechas de historia e ingredientes de poción no me motiva tanto. Pero con ayuda del constante Ernie y de mi buena capacidad para el estudio (cuando me lo propongo y me apetece, claro), en ese tiempo nos ventilamos tres cuartas partes de la materia. El resto nos lo tomamos con más calma durante las dos semanas siguientes, puesto que además la última la vamos a pasar en la casa que los abuelos Macmillan tienen en la playa, con los primos de Ernie. La perspectiva de cambiar de aires tras tres semanas de semi-encierro me motiva para memorizar mejor y para casi accidentar al pobre Ernie con un hechizo de desarme, por estar en la inopia pensando en el mar.

Bien entrada la tarde solemos salir a pasear por la ciudad, comprar golosinas en las tiendas o ver las improvisadas carreras de escobas y los partidos de quidditch que organizan los chicos del lugar. La mayoría de ellos no tienen aún edad para ir a Hogwarts, pero casi siempre hay cerca algún compañero nuestro (de otras casas y cursos) o incluso graduados, que se dedican a entrenar a los niños. Entonces me acuerdo de que el año que viene Cedric será nuestro capitán y me entran unas ganas locas de que empiece la temporada de Quidditch, y el curso, y la vida que tanto me ha llegado a gustar en el colegio.

Como imaginaba, Ernie no tiene muchos amigos de su edad. Los pocos que hay son amigos de la infancia y son mayores. Las circunstancias los fueron distanciando, me cuenta Ernie. Su forma de ser también tuvo algo que ver, pienso yo. Me resulta increíble el entusiasmo con el que se dedica a estudiar conmigo 10 horas al día sin cansarse. Me da la impresión de que si fuera por él, no haríamos otra cosa desde el desayuno hasta la cena. Y en cierta forma también me reconforta, pues soy consciente de lo mucho que Ernie está haciendo por mí y de que yo solo en mi casa no hubiese hecho ni la décima parte.

* * *

 Hay algo en Ernie que me preocupa, no obstante.  
  
Mi propósito veraniego, al margen del estudio, era también llegar a conocer mejor a Ernie, la persona, no el cerebrito pomposete y redicho que tengo en clase todos los días. Y si bien es cierto que conviviendo solo con él en su propia casa es imposible no descubrir cosas que de otro modo nunca sabría (detalles mundanos tan irrelevantes como imprescindibles sobre su familia, su infancia y su vida cotidiana, por ejemplo), no logro tener una conversación realmente personal con él sin que cambie de tema, responda con evasivas, o simplemente me diga "no opino sobre eso".

Un día, por ejemplo, le pregunto que si le gusta alguien del colegio. Se me queda mirando, como pasmado, procesando la pregunta lentamente, calibrando la respuesta prudentemente, que suelta al fin escuetamente: se encoge de hombros.

"Pero a ti te gusta Potter, ¿verdad? No es ningún secreto en nuestra casa", me dice.  
  
Yo creía que sí, pero se ve que es un secreto a voces.

"Nah, es agua pasada."

"Entonces¿no te gusta nadie?", arquea las cejas con suspicacia. ¿Querrá saber si también me van las chicas? ¿O querrá simplemente asegurarse de que no voy detrás de él? Me extrañaría, porque en ningún momento me ha hecho pensar que esas cosas le espanten, es más... ¡pero me estoy yendo del tema!

"Creí que hablábamos de ti", me defiendo.

"Como verás, hay tanto que decir sobre mí que ya hemos acabado. Y es la hora de mi gimnasia."

Eso sí que me ha pillado por sorpresa: ¡Ernie hace gimnasia diaria! Según me explicó el primer día, no es por presunción, sino por salud. Su constitución robusta y corpulenta le presenta una seria amenaza de sobrepeso al menor descuido.

"De modo que haces gimnasia para crecer a lo alto y no a lo ancho, ¿no es así?"  
  
"¿Qué dices?"  
  
"Nada, olvídalo. ¿Puedo seguir tus tablas?"  
  
"Desde luego. Siempre que puedas seguir mi ritmo."

Y, efectivamente, no puedo. Hago la mitad que él en el mismo tiempo. Quiero pensar que es por la falta de costumbre.

Al desvestirnos la primera noche en su casa, y fijarme por primera vez (en dos años que llevamos juntos, ya me vale) entendí a lo que se refería Ernie con "la amenaza de las lorzas".

Pobre Ernie...

Me he dado cuenta de que en demasiadas ocasiones pienso en él como "pobre Ernie". Si me oyera...

Quizá sea cierto eso que dicen de que los chicos no puedan intimar como lo hacen las chicas. Hannah y Susan y las otras sueltan por esa boquita todo lo que les corroe y más, pero los chicos solemos callarnos más las penas. Incluso Cedric me confesó que la primera vez que se desahogó con alguien fue con mis orejas petrificadas. Y Ernie quizá se desahogue sólo con Hannah, quizá no lo haga con nadie, quizá sea de verdad una persona tan sencilla y abierta que no tiene secretos ni pensamientos ocultos.

Pero no lo creo.

No, alguien tan inteligente como él debe de tener un universo ajetreado en su cabeza. Y como muchacho de 13 años que es, no creo que sus hormonas estén precisamente aletargadas. Igual si le aseguro que no me gusta Hannah me confiesa que está loco por ella. Claro que si eso fuera así, lo oculta que da miedo. Mmm, igual le gusta alguien de la playa. Aún me queda ver a Ernie en un ambiente completamente ajeno al estudio. Al menos por más de dos horas.

Sin embargo, la víspera del viaje ocurre por fin algo que nos acerca un poco más en el sentido más _táctil_ de la palabra.

* * *

 El día es agotador y estresante, como cualquier día de preparativos a un viaje en el que hay una madre de familia presente. Por descontado, no nos saltamos el programa de estudio (¡impensable!); la única diferencia es que empleamos el rato de ocio de la tarde en preparar el equipaje, en lugar de hacer algo divertido. Sobra decir que me acuesto rendido y que caigo como un bendito nada más hacer contacto con las sábanas.

Pero apenas unos minutos después, que bien pueden haber sido una hora, me despierto a medias y registro cierto movimiento en la cama de al lado. Nuestras camas están pegadas (una es grande y la otra es plegable), de modo que no me cuesta nada discernir la cara de Ernie a escasos centímetros de la mía, mirándome de frente. Mis ojos recorren discretamente el bulto que ocupa en su cama, cubierto sólo por la sábana, hasta observar de donde procede el movimiento.

Sé lo que está haciendo. A mis 13 años ya lo he probado yo mismo unas cuantas veces. Lo que no entiendo es cómo demonios puede hacerlo con los ojos abiertos. De pronto, Ernie se queda parado: Debe de haberse dado cuenta de que estoy despierto. Carraspea y se da media vuelta. Imagino que _mortificación_ es lo mínimo que se siente cuando te pillan, y lo caballeroso sería dejarlo estar, dejarle preservar su dignidad; pero no puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo:

"¿Qué hacías, Macmillan?"

"Nada"

"Es normal rascarse si te pica"

"Sabes muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, Finch-Fletchley."

"No, recuerda que me he pasado el principio de mi adolescencia duro como una piedra."

De espaldas a mí, Ernie se ríe.

"Ernieee", canturreo, asomándome por encima de su hombro."Macmillan, Macmillan, ¿los magos no usáis la varita para esos menesteres? Oh, ¡pero si es verano y somos menores! Lo olvidaba: En verano hay que hacerlo todo MANUALMENTE."

Me empiezo a reír como un descosido. Suerte que sus padres duermen en la otra punta del pasillo y de la casa.

"Justin, quítate de encima."

"Estás sudando como un gorrino", le palpo la frente. "Creí que tu jornada de gimnasia había terminado antes de la cena."

"Justin, no te lo voy a repetir otra vez. Quítate-de-encima."

Su tono tembloroso me parece divertido, así que le empiezo a buscar las cosquillas durante unos segundos, palpando por encima y por debajo de la sábana...

...y se las encuentro.

Sin previo aviso, Ernie aparta las sábanas, se incorpora todo lo grande que es y me derriba de un empellón sobre mi cama. Después me agarra las manos y me las sujeta por encima de la cabeza.

"¿Ahora quién es el gorrino camino del matadero?", sonríe, pero hay algo en todo esto que empieza a ponerme nervioso.La rodilla de Ernie ha reptado entre mis piernas y se me clava ligeramente, suavemente, casi provocativamente. Igual es sólo mi reacción lo que me asusta, pero en cualquier caso Ernie lo nota, lo mira y vuelve a sonreír. Sin poder soportarlo más, intento zafarme de su agarre, pero no soy rival para la fuerza y la envergadura de Ernie, y enseguida logra derribarme de nuevo sobre mi espalda mientras me agarra ambas manos con una sola de las suyas, una de sus grandes manos, y con la otra me baja bruscamente el pantalón del pijama de verano y tantea hasta dar con el tesoro escondido.

"Lección práctica del día, capítulo extra a petición del alumno curioso", susurra en mi oído, mientras me revuelvo sin éxito sobre las sábanas, con buena parte de su peso encima.

"¡Déjate de bromas, Macmillan!", gruño antes de morderme el labio y ceder, pues con esa mano que tiene, esa mano tan grande, me está demostrando con el ejemplo en qué había estado ocupado hace unos instantes. Lo único que me queda es ahogar la voz y cubrirme los ojos con las manos, cuando por fin me las deja libres, porque no puedo soportar su mirada fija en mi cara mientras manipula mi cuerpo. Quizá sea el secreto de que lo haga tan bien: que no cierra los ojos, que se dedica a ello como se dedica a una poción complicada o a ejecutar un hechizo que a los demás les cuesta días dominar y a él apenas minutos. Y escasos minutos me cuesta a mí llegar al límite, y veo que me voy, me voy, me voy y él sigue y sigue; y al final acabo jadeando su nombre en un bis continuo sin darme cuenta, en un intento por hacerle parar, sin gana alguna de que pare, con una voz tan ajena a mí que Ernie emite un gemido agónico antes de desplomarse sobre mí, jadeando en mi oreja, pero sin aplastarme, su cuerpo en un éxtasis tan placentero como el mío.

Espera...

"Mmm... ¿Ernie?"

"¿Mm?"

"No me digas que estabas a dos manos."

Ernie lo piensa un instante antes de responder.

"Pues sí. ¡Cómo si pudiera esperar que me devolvieras el favor!"

"¿FAVOR?"

"De nada", siento que sonríe contra mi oreja, y se incorpora parcialmente sobre sus rodillas, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Agita la cabeza para despejarse y después me mira durante unos instantes. Yo me lo quedo mirando también, indeciso, atontado, medio grogui y un poco desconcertado por toda la situación. Ernie levanta una mano y la acerca a mi cara, pero a medio camino se da cuenta de algo y maldice por lo bajo.

"En el colegio es todo más fácil, ¿verdad?", bostezo.

"Sin duda. Lamento no poder usar la magia para limpiarnos. Habrá que ir al baño por turnos", se disculpa, mirándose las manos con lo que deduzco que es vergüenza, porque ya no le distingo la cara en la oscuridad a esa distancia.

"La verdad es que sería divertido explicar al Departamento de uso ilegal de la magia las circunstancias en las que cometimos la infracción", comento y Ernie ríe camino de la puerta. "Además, tampoco importa: tengo Kleenex", le digo mientras rebusco en la mochila que guardo en el suelo junto a mi cama.

"¿El qué?"

"Lo que he traído a mansalva por si los magos en casa no usabais algo tan básico como papel higiénico."  


* * *

  
 A la mañana siguiente Ernie baja a desayunar después que yo, tras pasar en el baño más tiempo del habitual (de las sábanas se ocupa dentro de las horas de permiso mágico), y para entonces sus padres ya han terminado y se dedican a dejar todo listo para irnos. Tiene una expresión seria y evita mirarme a los ojos hasta que bromeo un rato con él sobre la cantidad de tostadas que se está echando en el plato y las abdominales a las que equivaldrán ("Oh, y encima mermelada de arándanos. 2 abdominales por la tostada y 3 flexiones por cada arándano son en total...") y logro contagiarle la risa, como si le acabase de quitar un peso de encima. Me confiesa por lo bajo que pensaba que quizá yo estaría molesto por lo de anoche. Le respondo que no diga tonterías y no volvemos a tocar el tema. Sin embargo, la sonrisa y el buen color de cara de Ernie se mantienen durante todo el día. Y la mía ni te cuento, pues he comprobado que, definitivamente, Ernie Macmillan podrá ser muchas cosas, pero desde luego homófobo, no.

* * *

 

Este invento de los polvos flu es maravilloso. Nada de atascos, nada de caravanas, nada de viajes de _horas_ bajo un sol de castigo y cargados hasta los dientes de bultos. ¡Polvo va!, y estamos en la casa de la playa.

Sus abuelos y sus primos salen a recibirnos a la chimenea. Los abuelos son un poco estirados, pero los primos prometen. No todo bueno, me da la impresión, pero seguro que lo pasamos bien. Los tres se han graduado ya de Hogwarts y el mediano vive por su cuenta, pero siguen pasando parte del verano en familia. El más joven tiene pinta de ser un cabeza loca, lo cual me resulta normal, viendo al resto. Si por lo menos uno no se rebelase, me daría que pensar sobre la sangre de la familia Macmillan: ¿Sangre pura o pura horchata? Aunque después de lo de anoche, Ernie me ha descubierto una nueva y salvaje faceta suya que choca frontalmente con el resto de su persona. Y al parecer ese primo cabezaloca intentó meterse en Slytherin para llevar la contraria, pero el sombrero seleccionador no le dejó:  
  
"Con lo divertida que debe de ser esa casa. Ahí si que hubiese aprendido sobre la vida cruel y rastrera. Una vez que te has codeado y has convivido con Slytherins a diario, el resto de la sociedad no plantea ninguna amenaza desconocida."  
  
"Éste tiene fascinación por los dementores", me susurra Ernie al oído,"y está muy celoso de que este año, al parecer, vayan a utilizar dementores para vigilar Hogwarts. Ya sabes, Sirius Black fugado y Potter como su más probable e inminente víctima."  
  
A mi evidente pregunta de qué es un dementor, Ernie me hace una descripción tan innecesariamente extensa como detallada, que hace que acabe cortándole:

"Ah, es como un Názgul combinado con los exámenes de junio. ¡Esos sí que te quitan la alegría de vivir!"

"¿Un Nazqué?"

"¿No me digas que no has leído El Señor de los Anillos?"

"¿Lo qué?"

"¡Hereje! Te lo traeré para que te lo leas este curso. Estoy seguro de que te va a encantar. Lo leí con nueve años, ¡el número mágico!, porque nueve son los que salen de Riven-", pero mi perorata es interrumpida por la abuela llamándonos a comer.

Lo primero que me preguntan los primos durante el almuerzo, por descontado, es mi odisea con el basilisco. Como narrar el instante de susto, pasmo y caída libre al suelo no me lleva mucho, al que interrogan sin piedad es a Ernie, mientras se lamentan sin cesar de que algo tan emocionante no hubiese pasado en su época. Los abuelos me preguntan por mis padres y por nuestras costumbres muggles, cómo no, y arrugan la frente cortésmente más de lo que mi paciencia soporta.

Todo eso se me olvida por la tarde en la playa. Chapoteo y disfruto como un enano (y como tal me vapulean los tres primos, porque con Ernie no pueden) mientras jugamos a hacernos aguadillas y ellos utilizan sus varitas para crear remolinos, olas gigantes y toboganes de agua.

"¿Y no hay riesgo de que nos vea algún muggle? Si mal no recuerdo, esto es también zona turística para ellos."  
  
"Tranquilo", me responde el mayor,"que esta playa está encantada de manera que para los muggles se vea como un acantilado inexpugnable."  
  
"Si te fijas, los kayaks la rodean en la distancia, como si de verdad lo hubiese. Mira esos de ahí."  
  
En efecto, a cierta distancia de nosotros un grupo de kayaks pasa remando a buen ritmo sin reparar en nuestra presencia. Los primos aprovechan para amenazarles con olas de dos metros y para cambiar las corrientes de modo que les cueste más remar; no puedo contenerme y empiezo a hacerles muecas, enseñando a Ernie a levantar el dedo de en medio y hacer cortes de mangas sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento. Después los primos se divierten sumergiéndonos y levantándonos en el aire a todos con remolinos; y por último hacemos una pelea a caballo. Ernie me lleva a mí, sujetándome bien los muslos con sus poderosas manazas mientras yo echo pulsos con el primo de arriba; el cabezaloca hace de árbitro y pone los obstáculos acuáticos, haciendo que sobre nuestras cabezas vuelen conchas, cangrejos, mejillones, algas marinas, peces de colores y una manada de caballitos de mar. En cierto momento no puedo contenerme y empiezo a cantar: "Debajo del maaaaar", en voz tan profunda y con tal acentazo que aunque no conozcan la canción se tronchan igual; y bajo el agua que vamos todos. 

* * *

 

Estudiar por las mañanas se hace más llevadero cuando alguno de los primos se nos une y nos ayuda a repasar, adelantándonos incluso nociones por aquí, nociones por allá correspondientes a cursos superiores. Ernie está en la gloria. Según él, lo hacen sólo porque estoy yo y les he caído bien. Por mi parte, voy notando como no sólo me pongo al día, sino que me adentro en tercer curso y en parte de sexto casi sin notar dolor alguno. ¡En serio! Nada como aprender hechizos realizados con maestría por dos voluntarios capacitados (no como Lockhart). No veo el día de aprenderlos yo mismo.

"Lástima que en la playa no tengamos las dos horas de impunidad mágica de las que disfrutábamos en mi casa", se lamenta Ernie.

Por si fuera poco, un día sus primos nos llevan a un bosque mágico que había en las faldas de una montaña cercana y nos enseñan algunas de las criaturas que vamos a estudiar en cursos siguientes y cómo esquivarlas. Lo malo es que son tantos monstruitos de golpe que no me entero ni de la mitad, y en una ocasión el primo menor tiene que salvarme de uno bastante grotesco y posesivo. Aj.

Y, aunque parezca mentira, una de las cosas que más se me graban, si no la que más, es un objeto común e inofensivo llamado revista porno mágica, propiedad de los tres hermanos. Por supuesto que había visto alguna vez una revista de esas en el mundo muggle: Cuando tenía 10 años y las miraba a escondidas con los chicos del colegio en los grandes almacenes y las tiendas de 24 horas. Pero una cosa es una revista porno muggle y otra muy distinta una revista porno _mágica_. Aún no he tenido tiempo ni ocasión de ver una película porno, pero imagino que no se diferencia mucho de aquello, salvo que las escenas probablemente no se repiten en bucle continuo. Ernie no quiere mirar (imagino que más porque está harto de que se las enseñen, antes de porque le dé pudor); yo no puedo apartar la vista.

"Si quieres te la dejamos para cuando vayas al baño", se ríen.

Sólo entonces la cierro y se la devuelvo, colorado hasta las orejas y murmurando un "No hace falta, gracias". Ernie se ríe también y me ofrece a cambio el libro de Pociones de tercero, que llevamos bastante avanzado. Yo le pego con él en la cabeza y empezamos una guerra de almohadas que sólo termina cuando la abuela entra en el cuarto de Ernie, donde nos hemos reunido (uno de los primos esconde la revista rápidamente), para avisarnos de que ya no son horas de armar bulla, y que los niños (Ernie y yo) tienen que irse ya a la cama, que mañana regresaremos pronto a casa.

Antes de salir, el mediano, el que ha guardado la revista, me dice:  
  
"Creo que la he metido en tu mochila. Considéralo un regalo. No sabes cuándo podrás necesitarla", me guiña un ojo y añade, señalando a Ernie, "A éste no creo que le sirva."  
  
Voy a dar las gracias, cuando el primo desaparece detrás de la puerta antes de que un almohadazo lo alcance.  
  
"Será imbécil...", gruñe Ernie, y me advierte con el dedo en alto y los ojos en blanco: "No preguntes."

Obedeciendo sin rechistar, voy a examinar mi nuevo tesoro, cuando Ernie me apaga la luz y me ordena:  
  
"¡A dormir! ¡Pervertido!"

Mira quién fue a hablar...

* * *

  
En casa de Ernie paso el último día antes de volver a casa. En casa pasaré dos días antes de volver a Hogwarts. Cuando me he querido dar cuenta, el verano está haciendo las maletas y septiembre se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ese último día no estudiamos. Ernie deshace el equipaje en un suspiro y ambos salimos después de comer a pasear y a intercambiar impresiones sobre todo lo vivido juntos en este mes. Compramos muchas chucherías, nos atiborramos en un campo cercano y volvemos a casa poco antes de la cena. Ernie dedica una última batalla de indios y vaqueros en mi honor, y añade las piezas de un ajedrez antiguo para que aporten algo de frescura al escenario. El resultado es caótico pero divertido.

Pumky nos trae un vaso de leche con cacao antes de irnos a dormir, como siempre, y luego voy a lavarme los dientes mientras Ernie se pone el pijama. Me siento un poco desasosegado y algo triste. En el WC pienso un poco acerca de todo, acerca de Ernie, sus primos, la revista, mañana, dentro de 2 días, mis padres, el colegio, el mar, indios y vaqueros y de repente noto que se me están saltando las lágrimas. Me lavo corriendo la cara y regreso al cuarto.

Ernie ya ha apagado la luz, así que me tengo que cambiar a oscuras. Antes de que pueda ponerme la camiseta del pijama, no obstante, dos fuertes brazos me agarran de la cintura y me derriban sobre la cama.  
  
"Enclenque."

"Manazas."

Comenzamos a pelearnos en broma, como ha sido frecuente en la casa de la playa desde aquel incidente nocturno. Puede que Ernie tenga más fuerza, pero un pie bien colocado en el estómago hace milagros. Empieza a hacerme cosquillas y yo le respondo. Hasta le muerdo una mano que intenta inutilizar las mías. En el forcejeo, y no sé cómo, una de esas manos mías acaba donde no debe por accidente, y basta un pequeño roce para descubrir vida en Marte. O, en este caso, en Macmillan. A ver, voy a comprobarlo de nuevo...

"Vaya, vaya, Ernie. ¿Has estado leyendo mi revista mientras yo estaba en el baño?"  
  
A él se le atraganta el aire en los pulmones y se queda tieso, hasta que puede articular un:  
  
"Justin, estáte quieto."  
  
"Quieto, ¿cómo? ¿Así?", con un rápido movimiento deslizo mi mano dentro de su pantalón. "¿Así está bien?"  
  
Ernie contiene la respiración y se muerde el labio para ahogar lo que fuera a soltar. Intenta forcejear, pero está claro que le tengo en mis manos y esa sensación me gusta. Me gusta mucho.

"Tengo ganas de devolverte el _favor_ ", le digo, empezando a mover la mano muy lentamente, arriba y abajo, uno, dos, uno dos, puro ejercicio; y el resultado es delicioso: Me encanta ver su expresión mientras le toco, ¡no me extraña que mantuviese los ojos abiertos la otra vez! Con mi cara gravitando a escasos centímetros de la suya, le voy dando ánimos mientras mi mano trabaja sola.

Con Ernie estoy descubriendo que soy malo, _muy malo_. Tanto, que mi mente se ve de pronto inspirada por aquellas imágenes que más me han fascinado en la revista de marras. Vuelve a invadirme esa curiosidad que había sentido al descubrir lo que se puede hacer y cómo se puede hacer y quién lo puede hacer, y teniendo la ocasión en mis manos no puedo dejarla escapar. Necesito hacer algo más, es más fuerte que yo. Ernie, en aquellos momentos y, como siempre, es más fuerte que yo. Así que, sin previo aviso, utilizo las dos manos para bajarle el pantalón hasta los tobillos, desciendo la cabeza lentamente mientras trazo el recorrido con mi lengua sobre su piel, y antes de que pueda protestar, un buen pedazo de Ernie está dentro de mi boca. Oh, Ernie trata de incorporarse y detenerme, claro, pero ya es tarde y sólo puede agarrarse a mis rizos con ambas manos mientras gime mi nombre por lo bajo como un mantra: ascendente, descendente, sobresaltado, acelerado y por último fuera de sí. Y aunque aquello me hace ser consciente por primera vez de dónde nos estamos metiendo con una claridad pasmosa, me puede la curiosidad por saber hasta dónde puedo hacer perder los papeles a Ernie Macmillan, quien, no es por nada, pero gimiendo con esa voz a medio cambiar que tiene me está poniendo a cien. Tal es el efecto mágico que causa sobre mí, que apenas le escucho el "¡Para, para, para!" hasta que es demasiado tarde y mi boca recoge los frutos de un trabajo bien hecho. Pero no estoy acostumbrado a la sensación ni al sabor, y me produce tal arcada que tengo que salir corriendo al baño a devolver toda la leche engullida en la última media hora y puede que parte de la cena de hasta hace dos días. Una vez que he terminado de vomitar por partida doble, relajado y un poco alterado por lo sucedido, regreso al cuarto con intención de pedirle perdón, pero me lo encuentro recostado de espaldas a mí, haciéndose el dormido. Ni siquiera responde cuando le hablo. ¿Le habré ofendido? ¿Estará avergonzado?

Después me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño.  
  
Hasta que, estando yo en duermevela por fin, le siento darse la vuelta, acariciarme lentamente el pelo y la mejilla un par de veces, y volver a su sitio.

Oh, Ernie...

Qué buen verano hemos pasado juntos.

* * *

  
Me da muchísima pena despedirme de los Macmillan en el Caldero Chorreante. Les doy las gracias por todo unas trescientas veces y Ernie me regala un abrazo de oso antes de devolverme a mis padres. Mi madre lo compensa con uno de sus estrujes interminables y mi padre me da una afectuosa palmada en la espalda.

En casa me espera una grata sorpresa que va a hacer esos dos días de retorno menos tristes y más cortos: Colin me ha mandado un paquete con las copias de las fotos que sacó a final del curso pasado, y una carta sobradamente afectuosa en la que también adjunta una foto de él y su hermano pequeño, Dennis, otro renacuajillo que en un par de años entrará en Hogwarts. Me paso una hora examinando y contemplando las fotos, reflexionando sobre todo lo ocurrido y lo que vendrá a continuación, con unas ganas locas de que empiece el tercer curso.

Mientras aprieto la foto en la que estoy entre Ernie y Cedric, recuerdo lo que me dijo Cedric al final de curso junto al lago ("Justin, el año que viene yo seré el capitán y buscador de Hufflepuff"),  y también lo que me dijo la madre de Ernie antes de regresar, cuando Ernie no nos oía:

"Su abuela me lo comentó y yo no pude por menos que darle la razón: Es el primer verano que vemos a Ernie tan contento y entusiasmado con todo. No sólo ha aprovechado el tiempo sino que lo ha disfrutado. Nos alegramos mucho de haberte tenido con nosotros y espero que vuelvas tan pronto como sea posible. Por cierto, te oí vomitar anoche. ¿Acaso te sentó mal la cena?"

Si su madre supiera...

Por un lado, sus palabras me han hecho sentir importante; por otro, un poco sucio.

Bueno, mirándolo bien, con ello he logrado mi objetivo de tomar más confianza con él. Pero claro, es difícil no hacerlo con un amigo con el que eres capaz de tocar la zambomba a dúo. Tengo que alejar esa revista de mí: me da ideas perversas.

Paso a la siguiente foto, en la que está Hannah apoyada sobre mi cabeza instantes después de la anterior (esto es, yo completamente embocadillado entre los tres), y pienso que, aunque haya tenido Macmillan para rato, no he acabado empachado en absoluto.

"Tengo ganas de veros de nuevo", susurro a las figuras sonrientes, acariciándolas con el pulgar.

Y, mirando la parte derecha de la foto, añado:

  
"Y a ti también, mi capitán."


	6. El partido que lo cambió todo

**Capítulo 6: El partido que lo cambió todo**

El 1 de septiembre casi me dejo en casa la autorización de mis padres para ir a Hogsmeade. Si no me lo llega a recordar mi madre... ¡No me lo habría perdonado en la vida! Aún así, llego pronto al Andén 9 y 3/4, y AÚN ASÍ Ernie me está esperando ya junto a la entrada. Nos hemos visto hace dos días, como quien dice, literalmente, pero aún así ambos nos sonreímos en silencio mientras sus padres me saludan a mí y se despiden de él.

"Y tened mucho cuidado con Sirius Black, sobre todo tú, Justin," nos advierte la madre antes de desaparecer.

Sin saber qué decirnos, pero sin prisa por hablar, Ernie me da una palmada en el hombro y ambos echamos a andar con nuestro equipaje. De pronto me doy cuenta de que me siento de fábula.

Estamos poniéndonos al día perezosamente con lo poco que ha sucedido en el breve tiempo sin vernos, cuando aparece Hannah, quien viene corriendo seguida a paso tranquilo por Susan y ¿Zacharías Smith? Hannah nos da un par de achuchones a cada uno y empieza a cosernos a preguntas. Claro que antes de que podamos responder al "hola", ya ha empezado ella a responder por sí misma. Saludo con la cabeza a Smith y miro a Susan con extrañeza, señalando con la cabeza al rubiales. Ella se acerca con disimulo y, mientras Hannah continúa entusiasmada su relato del verano para los otros dos chicos, Susan me susurra que le estaba contando ella a Hannah la última de Potter,  y el otro lo había oído por encima y se les había pegado cual lapa para enterarse de los cotilleos.

"A cambio nos ha contado lo de Cedric," sonríe con rubor, antes de añadir: "¡Va a ser nuestro capitán y buscador!"

"¡Es fantástico, ¿no os parece?!" palmotea Hannah, interrumpiendo su monólogo, y ambas chicas empiezan a dar saltos de alegría al más puro estilo de colegiala. Tomo nota para mi próxima imitación.

En esto estamos cuando me da por mirar hacia la entrada del andén y veo entrar a los Weasley, a Granger y a Potter. Qué pena, este año no armarán una de las suyas, como la del coche volador del curso pasado. ¡Pero qué pedazo de gato más horrible se ha traído Granger! Ginny Weasley sigue teniendo cara de psicópata. Brrrrrr. Mira cómo se pavonea Percy Weasley con su flamante insignia de delegado delante de su novia y... ¡Oh! ¡Ahí viene Cedric! Le saludo con la mano pero no me ve. Quiero acercarme, pero ya le ha rodeado un entusiasmado grupo de renacuajos Hufflepuffs que ahora han pasado a segundo. Chicas de todos los cursos y casas se lo señalan descaradamente a sus madres. De verdad que... ¡AH! ¡Por fin! ¡Ahí viene!

"Hola Justin", me revuelve el pelo. "Hola a todos. ¿Habéis pasado un buen verano?"

Empezamos a hablar en la puerta del tren, contándonos nuestras vacaciones a grandes trazos y pequeñas anécdotas. Yo entro en modo lengua suelta mientras noto que Ernie me mira de reojo, por si la cago. Las chicas, en cambio, se callan y sólo dejan escapar risitas esporádicas mientras observan a nuestro prefecto semiembobadas. Y es que Cedric está más guapo que ayer y menos que mañana.

De pronto, el silbato del Expreso anuncia que o nos sentamos ya, o nos quedamos en tierra. Zacharías, que ha estado inusitadamente callado también, maldice y entra el primero. Cedric se va a cumplir con sus obligaciones de prefecto, y los cuatro restantes nos buscamos un compartimento. Para mi horror, Smith nos sigue como si tal cosa. Cuando estamos sentados, Hannah empieza a tirar del brazo a Susan y a apremiarla para que hable. Los cinco juntamos nuestras cabezas y nos empieza a relatar la anécdota veraniega de Potter, quien al parecer se escapó de su casa en el autobús noctámbulo tras inflar a su tía como un globo. El caso es que el Ministerio de Magia, en vez de castigarlo por uso indebido de la magia, como había hecho el año anterior, lo había perdonado y resguardado en el Callejón Diagon, temiendo que Sirius Black fuera a por él ahora que estaba libre de nuevo. Por lo visto todo el mundo sabe, porque apareció en los periódicos en su día, que Sirius Black estaba del lado de Voldemort y participó en la muerte de los padres de Potter, quienes eran nada menos que sus mejores amigos del colegio. Increíble, ¿verdad? Eso pienso yo al oír tanta información de sopetón. Nacer en el mundo muggle conlleva ese dichoso desfase monumental con la información que es obvia para todos. Bueno, al menos ahora lo sé y me quedo más tranquilo. Si va a por Potter, no va a por los hijos de muggles, como he llegado a oír que podría hacer. Tampoco es que me haga gracia que vaya a por Potter, pero es que ya lo pasamos lo suficientemente mal el año pasado, digo yo. Bueno, y él, toda la vida... ¿Y qué? Yo solo quiero un curso tranquilo... ¡y completo!

Pero ni eso vamos a tener, mucho me temo.

* * *

 

¿Se puede saber por qué se ha parado el tren? No veo nada de nada. Los cristales están empañados, fuera caen chuzos de punta y se acaba de ir la luz. Espero que eso que ha sonado por el pasillo no sea mi maleta. Ernie, creo que es él porque es un bulto muy grande, se ha asomado a la puerta.

"Está subiendo alguien," nos explica. El rugido del feroz viento colándose por el tren lo confirma.

De pronto, algo pasa junto a la puerta y empiezo a sentir mucho frío, que tal como viene se va conforme la cosa se aleja.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" pregunta Hannah y la siento temblar.

"Un dementor," responde Ernie. "Están aquí, en el tren".

"¡Pero si mi tía me había dicho que Dumbledore no los quería dentro de Hogwarts, que se quedarían vigilando las puertas, nada más!" protesta Susan indignada.

En esto, oímos cierto revuelo a lo lejos.

Y poco después se hace la luz.

"¡Es Harry!", oímos a Neville Longbottom contándoselo a los del compartimento de enfrente, creo que son Finnigan y Thomas. "¡Harry se ha desmayado!"

"Ahí tenemos al héroe nacional", comenta Smith con desdén. "¡Rindiéndose ante el primer escalofrío!"

A lo lejos escucho también la risa de Malfoy, tan inconfundible como exagerada. Pero a mí no me hace ninguna gracia. ¿Qué le habrá podido pasar a Potter? Ernie frunce el ceño y se encoge de hombros cuando le miro.

"¿Qué habrá sido eso plateado que ha salido de su compartimento?" murmura al fin Ernie."Parece haber espantado al dementor."

Ernie hace un esfuerzo por enterarse de las charlas cruzadas que vuelan por el pasillo. Entonces el tren se pone de nuevo en marcha y cada cual vuelve a su sitio.

"Ya falta poco para llegar," consuela Ernie amablemente a una lívida Hannah, quien está tan asustada que se abraza a Susan con fuerza.

Bien empezamos...

* * *

Al salir del tren se nota una tensión generalizada y un murmullo intranquilo que no se sofoca ni cuando llegan los carruajes sin caballos.

Casi me da un infarto cuando un peso muerto llamado Colin Creevey se me abalanza por la espalda y se me sube a caballito, estrangulándome con sus ridículos brazos. Aparto la cara para que no me de un beso mientras me aturulla a preguntas sobre el verano. Le doy las gracias por las fotos e intento soltar dos palabras coherentes seguidas sin interrupciones, pero es inútil: Acaba de localizar a Potter y quiere hacerle una foto de comienzo de curso, así que sale corriendo amenazando con que espera que nos veamos a menudo. Suspiro, ignoro las risas de Hannah y de Susan, y sigo a Ernie al carruaje que nos ha elegido. Mientras subimos, oigo a Hagrid llamar al pelotón de primer año (que por las caras que tienen parecen a punto de hacérselo en los pantalones), y observo con curiosidad cómo se suben a las barcas, recordando con nostalgia el día en que yo lo hice.

Ernie señala las puertas de los recintos de Hogwarts cuando pasamos cerca. Malditos dementores. Aunque confieso que me molan sus pintas. Efectivamente, son tal y como me imaginaba a los Nazgûl.

En las escaleras del castillo, Malfoy vuelve a meterse con Potter. Un profesor sale en su defensa. El pobre parece desastrado y enfermizo, pero tiene cara de buena persona. Además, debe de serlo si Malfoy se está burlando de él con sus gorilas a sus espaldas.

"DADA, ¿qué te apuestas?" dice Ernie.

"Estupendo. Parece el tipo de persona capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier ser oscuro, ¿eh?" comenta Smith con desdén. "Uno, dos y ¡muerto!"

"Pues por ahí dicen que es el que ha espantado al dementor en el compartimento de Potter, y que luego ha invitado a todos a chocolate, " explica Susan, cuyas orejas son de gran alcance, tanto familiar como escolarmente.

"¿Favoritismos antes de que empiece el curso?", protesta Hannah. "¿Por qué todo lo bueno les pasa a los Gryffindors?"

"Espérate, que aún podemos repetir la escena de Potter a ver si así te ganas tu chocolate, " le digo, y finjo darme la vuelta y llamar a un camarero: "¡Marchando una de dementor!"

Entre risas, Hannah me agarra del abrigo y tira de mí hacia la entrada del Gran comedor. Lo último que veo antes de meternos es a MacGonagall llevándose a Potter y a Granger aparte del resto.

* * *

Cada vez que escucho la canción del sombrero me pillo un mayor cabreo. ¿Por qué no lo dicen a las claras de una vez? Somos los que sobran, ¡los que sobran! Los leales y trabajadores, ¡JA! El trabajo duro es nuestra alegría diaria, no tenemos otras, claro que no.  ¿Quién demonios escribió esa letra? Dan ganas de coger unas tijeras y... ¡Oh! Ahí vuelven Potter y Granger. Una, tan feliz; el otro, tan alicaído. Creo que el pobre no ha empezado el curso con buen pie. Todo el mundo se vuelve y lo señala  entre cuchicheos. Al menos se ha sentado corriendo en su mesa, sin mirar a nadie. Y por mi parte puedo afirmar: _Bye, bye_ , mariposas. Definitivamente.

Dumbledore elige justo ese momento para dar su discurso de bienvenida. No se nota ni nada que le desagrada la presencia de los Naz... dementores. Aplaudo con reservas y curiosidad cuando presenta al profesor Lupin como nuevo fichaje para DADA, efectivamente. ¿Lupin? ¿Como el famoso ladrón? Al lado de los otros profesores, parece el mendigo al que han invitado a cenar por caridad. Snape lo está mirando con el asco especial que tiene reservado sólo a Potter. Y creo que el resto del comedor está tan en éxtasis como yo, porque como mucho se oyen los aplausos de los Gryffindors y basta. Claro, ya puedes aplaudir cuando te han invitado a chocolate por todo el morro. Enchufados... Y sí, Dumbledore confirma que nadie nos libra de Hagrid como profesor de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. MIEDO. Y otra vez los Gryffindors parecen quedarse solos aplaudiendo. Al lado de los leones, el resto del colegio parecemos la comparsa de las estrellas de un musical.

Devuelvo la atención a nuestra mesa, donde la noticia sobre Cedric ha corrido como la pólvora y todos le están felicitando. Los nuevos Hufflepuffs lo miran embelesados. Las nuevas Hufflepuffs no dejan de mirarlo. Justin, mira tu plato y come, anda.

* * *

El banquete inicial ha estado genial: me he hinchado a comer y me he reído de lo lindo con mis compañeros. Pero yo lo que estoy es ansioso por bajar a la sala común y mostrarles a todos los pura sangre mi flamante discman nuevo. Sin embargo, después de reunir a mi alrededor a todo mi grupo de acólitos musicales, de hacer esperar a Cedric con todos los de primer año a los que estaba obligado a mandar inmediatamente a la cama, y de llamar la atención de toda la sala común con mi discurso de charlatán de feria sobre las maravillas del aparato, éste ni se digna a leer el CD. ¡Maldito traidor! Mi frustración en aquellos momentos no conoce límites, ni siquiera a la vigésimo octava pila cargada que introduzco (me he traído un arsenal de baterías, cargador y pilas alcalinas), hasta que Ernie cae en la cuenta de algo y chasquea los dedos:

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Estaba absolutamente convencido de que lo había leído en alguna parte!¿Recuerdas aquel libro, Hannah?"

"¡Es verdad! Con lo que nos costó sacarlo, cómo se me iba a olvidar."

"Granger parecía incapaz de devolverlo, pese a haberlo leído de arriba a abajo, del derecho y del revés. ¡Semanas tuvimos que esperar! ¡Semanas!"

"¿De qué demonios habláis?" pregunto mientras Cedric examina mi ovni portátil por arriba, por abajo, por el centro y por dentro con mucha curiosidad, rodeados ambos por los Hufflepuffs más jóvenes.

" Del libro sobre la Historia de Hogwarts. Extremadamente interesante, deberías leerlo con la mayor brevedad, "responde Ernie en su tono más pedante. "Considero que tendría que ser lectura obligada para todo alumno de este colegio y-"

"Vale, vale, pero, ¿qué puede decir ese libro sobre mi aparato?", me exaspero.

"Que los aparatos muggles elec... electr... lo que sea como ése no funcionan en los recintos de Hogwarts. Lo siento, Justin."

**Caca.**

Como para consolarme, y mientras Hannah y Ernie siguen comentando acaloradamente las maravillas del libro de marras, uno de segundo me trae la bandurria mágica y yo les dedico un [_Money for Nothing_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwDDswGsJ60) antes de irnos a dormir.

 _We gotta install microwave ovens_  
_Custom kitchens deliveries_  
_We gotta move these refrigerators_  
_We gotta move these colour TVs._

Y aullo como un loco para descargar mi rabia.

Tocar volverá a ser la única forma de escuchar mi música preferida, me temo.Eso, y martirizar a las plantas cantarinas con mis canciones hasta que se las aprendan. 

* * *

Este año no pongo los recortes de Hannibal y compañía en el cabecero de la cama. En su lugar, coloco mis fotos favoritas de entre las que sacó Colin el año pasado. Ernie me pilla babeando frente a ellas y se sienta a mi lado, vestidos ambos ya con el pijama. Un silencio embarazoso pasa entre nosotros hasta que decido abortarlo abruptamente:

"¿Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Estudios muggles y Runas antiguas?"

"Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Estudios muggles y Aritmancia," responde Ernie con una sonrisa.

"Vaya..."

"Sí, se hará raro no compartir todas las asignaturas."

"No me podrás ayudar con Runas."

"¿Por qué la escogiste?"

"Eeeeh...cosas mías, ", respondo, escondiendo el ejemplar de _El señor de los anillos: Edición integral con Anexos_ que me he traído para revivir las emociones de la Tierra Media.

"Me gustan estas fotos. Quiero pedirle yo también algunas copias a Creevey, " comenta, repasándolas todas lentamente.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que su mano está rozando la mía y de que su cabeza está a escasos centímetros. Me quedo paralizado unos segundos, dejándome electrizar por su cercanía, hasta que vuelven nuestros compañeros de habitación de lavarse los dientes. Ernie se pone en pie abruptamente, me da las buenas noches, y en menos de un minuto estamos todos en nuestras camas con las luces apagadas. Yo permanezco en modo búho hasta que el corazón deja de rebotarme en el pecho y el sueño puede con el cóctail de emociones del día.

* * *

A la hora del desayuno, Malfoy y sus acólitos, todos ellos carentes de cualquier rasgo de personalidad propia no imitativa,  hacen una pantomima tras otra del desmayo de Potter de ayer. Admiro la frialdad con la que Harry  hace frente a esos energúmenos. Oh, Ernie me pasa el nuevo horario de clases. Tenía ganas de empezar el curso, pero me da mucha pereza. Mmm... Salchichas.

"Se te sigue yendo la vista a Potter," me acusa Ernie en un susurro. "Luego dirás que no."

"Que va. Es por puro reflejo."

"Reflejo, mi abuela."

¡De verdad que ya es por costumbre! Le mires cuando le mires, siempre le está pasando algo a ese chico.

* * *

Adivinación no es una excepción: A Potter ya le han pronosticado que está gafado, algo que se sabía desde que nació; y los pocos Hufflepuffs que han elegido esa asignatura, entre ellos Hannah, se sienten profundamente decepcionados con la tal Trelawney. Somos demasiado prácticos para esas tonterías. Lo bueno son los chistes que circulan por todas partes sobre "el ojo, el ojo", "me ha echado el ojo", "tengo mal de ojo", "léeme el tercer ojo", y sucedáneos.

Ernie está entusiasmado con Aritmancia y yo me estoy tomando muy en serio el estudio de las runas. Mucha gente me pregunta por el libro que llevo constantemente a todos lados. A Ernie le ha molestado que le comparara con "ese Sam, que no sé quien es pero seguro que no se parece a mí". ¿Grandote (pese a ser un hobbit), leal y experto en jardinería (Herbología)? No. Que va. Es cierto. No se le parece ni en el blanco de los ojos.

Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas ha sido un fiasco. La culpa es de Malfoy, por hacerse el chulo y provocar a un hipogrifo y dejarnos a los demás cursos con las ganas de verlos. A partir de ahora sólo cuidaremos a unas criaturas fascinantes llamadas gusarajos. La que ha montado es fina. Y me da que su accidente aún traerá más cola. Por lo pronto, ya se ha pasado cuatro días en la enfermería. ¡La que va a montar su padre, el rey elfo de los magos! Pobre Hagrid. No es que me caiga especialmente bien, pero tampoco le deseo ningún mal. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos con el libro? Comérnoslo no, desde luego,  ¡antes nos come él! De modo que se abren acariciándolos. Bueno saberlo.

Pociones sigue siendo igual de desagradable, pero me alegra que hubiésemos practicado en el verano algunas de las recetas de tercero. ¡Chúpate esa, Snape!

Astronomía me gusta mucho, pero sigo sin poder identificar la mayoría de las estrellas, por mucho que Ernie se empeñe en explicarme y requeteexplicármelas. Hannah está embobada con esa asignatura y no hace más que sacar conclusiones extrañas sobre todo aquél que conoce.

Herbología es nuestra clase fuerte, porque allí nos sentimos como en la sala común, pese a estar con los Gryffindors. A Granger se la nota muy cansada siempre, pero eso no impide que rinda al máximo y responda antes que Ernie. De hecho, Ernie opta por callarse y dejar que se luzca, como hacía en segundo por lo poco que llegue a ver (sniff). Competir no está en su código genético Hufflepuff.

Además, Granger nos escama. Por casualidad empezamos a contrastar quiénes estaban en nuestras clases, y resulta que asiste a asignaturas que se dan exactamente a la misma hora. ¡Y no falta a ninguna! Sencillamente, no es posible, ¿no? ¿Existirá algún hechizo de desdoblamiento espacio-temporal? Porque, o puede desdoblarse, o aquí huele a muerto. Supongo que sólo sus amigos conocerán su secreto. Creevey no sabe nada, ya le he preguntado (y luego él me ha interrogado para saber si es que me gustaba, y me ha costado convencerle de lo contrario), pero seguro que sus amigos sí. Potter y Weasley, seguro. Vamos, no creo que les haya pasado inadvertido este hecho.

Lupin me cae bien. Es un tipo sencillo y amable que intenta que todos saquemos lo mejor que llevamos dentro. Y también lo peor, porque la experiencia con el boggart nos ha hecho descubrir cosas fascinantes sobre nosotros mismos y los demás. Claro que a nadie le ha sorprendido que para mí se mostrasa como unos ojos diabólicos entre las sombras, que al decir "¡Ridículo!" se han convertido en canicas y han rodado por el suelo hasta formar la ballena asesina con gafas de culo de botella que ha conjurado Ernie. Sabía yo que su obsesión por no engordar no era sana. El monstruo de Hannah era de lo más imaginativo que he visto, no obstante. Ha tenido que encargarse Lupin porque a ella le ha dado un arrebato de pánico. No sabía que tuviese miedo de las bolas de cristal. Quizá haya tenido algún desencuentro con Trelawney. Me ha gustado el detalle del profe de darle a Hannah una segunda oportunidad. Eso sí, el monstruo convertido en peluche gigantesco contra el que ella se ha abalanzado para abrazarlo nos ha dado a todos más miedo que el propio bicho. Al final Lupin nos ha dado cinco puntos a cada uno y diez a Hannah por intentarlo dos veces. Se ha portado, sí señor.

Los Gryffindors tuvieron esa misma clase por la tarde y ya es famosa por todo el colegio la historia de cómo Neville Longbottom hizo aparecer a Snape vestido con el traje de domingo de su abuela, sombrero con ave disecada incluido. Snape está que trina. Nos vamos a cagar todos los no-Slytherin. No importa: DADA compensará por todas. Nos tiene a todas las casas, menos a los favoritos de Snape, entusiasmadas. Y a mí el que más, porque no hace más que traer bichos que los primos de Ernie nos mostraron en verano durante nuestras lecciones en el bosque. ¡Voy a sacar matrícula!

* * *

Octubre llega y con él vuelve el Quidditch. No es que para mí suponga una gran diferencia, pero sí para compañeros como Cedric, a los que había empezado a dar lecciones privadas y a corregirnos los deberes mutuamente entre clases, desayunos, almuerzos y veladas. Ahora apenas nos da tiempo a ponernos en serio más de cinco minutos seguidos, así que Cedric me ha pedido que dediquemos un par de horas sueltas dos días a la semana para repasar, avanzar materia y reforzar los TIMOS, que le tocan a nuestro prefecto este mismo año.Entre sus labores de prefecto (intensificadas por la enfermiza dependencia que muchos de primer y segundo año sienten hacia él), su labor como capitán de equipo (y la ardua tarea de revitalizar un atajo de mantas que ya de por sí contaba con cero expectativas de ganar un solo encuentro), y sus propias tareas escolares, no sé cómo no le da un síncope y empieza a destrozar muebles por toda la sala común. Yo lo hago mentalmente cada vez que intento ponerme en su lugar.

Los días se van haciendo cada vez más fríos y húmedos. Raro es el día en que no llovizna como poco. Así que un día en el que brilla un sol moribundo y apacible, y el viento no amenaza con llevarse nuestros apuntes a Irlanda, Cedric me propone ir a estudiar a las gradas de Quidditch y ya de paso observar el entrenamiento de uno de nuestros futuros rivales. No me parece casualidad que hoy le tocara entrenar a Gryffindor. Entre comentario y repaso, a Cedric no hacen más que írsele los ojillos al campo y, más concretamente, a la portería. Mis oídos, por otro lado, están hartos de los gritos coléricos de Wood, pero Cedric parece estar tomando nota mental de toda instrucción que el capitán de los leones emite a sus compañeros.

"Su primer partido es contra Slytherin, como de costumbre, " me explica.

"Claro, si no no estaríamos aquí, ¿verdad?"

Cedric se sonroja.

"No, no espiaría a un rival antes de un encuentro."

"Volvamos a los múltiples usos del petróleo y el gas, anda."

"Tienes razón, Justin. Veamos, el plástico se usa para..."

"Muy bien, y también para..."

"¿De verdad tienen contenedores enormes de algo que es casi inmaterial, como la magia?"

"¡Claro! Y de sus reacciones se obtienen efectos que pueden alcanzar a un territorio del tamaño de Inglaterra", le miro, sigo a sus ojos, lo cual no es difícil, y suspiro. "Wood es un buen capitán, ¿verdad?"

"¿Bueno? Es un capitán perfecto. Se nota que es su último año y que quiere ganar la copa a toda costa. Y Potter no tiene precio como buscador, " añade, algo azorado.

"Seguro que tú sabrás estar a la altura, Cedric. Por esfuerzo que no quede."

"Hay demasiadas expectativas puestas en mí, como siempre. Sólo espero no decepcionar a nad-"

Le doy un puñetazo en el brazo.

"No lo harás. Con todo lo que estás haciendo por ellos, el que te reproche algo será un Slytherin de mierda."

"Por ahora sólo Smith encuentra pegas a mi entrenamiento. Tampoco insiste mucho, lo cual se agradece. Suelta la protesta y hace lo que le digo. Se le nota que quiere ganar. Ganar alguna vez."

"Ganar a uno de los grandes..."

"Ganar a Oliver Wood..."

"Señor Diggory, la bomba de hidrógeno, ¡la bomba de hidrógeno!"

"¡Ah, claro! ¡Mil perdones, profesor Finch-Fletchley!"

* * *

Tiritamos de frío cuando volvemos al calor de la sala común esa tarde. No quiero ni pensar en cómo estarán los de Gryffindor cuando terminen el entrenamiento. Por las amenazas de Wood que retumbaban por todo el campo, el muy cafre no pensaba soltarles hasta la hora de cenar. Lo siento por ellos, pero nosotros nos sentamos un rato delante de la chimenea para reconfortarnos. En esto uno de segundo año grita cuando un cartel nuevo aparece en el tablón de anuncios. Cedric se acerca y empieza a leerlo en alto.

"La primera visita a Hogsmeade será a finales de octubre, en Halloween. Los alumnos deberán entregar los permisos firmados al jefe de cada casa. Los alumnos de primero y de segundo deberán abstenerse de intentar infiltrarse entre los mayores. Se espera la máxima responsabilidad de todos los estudiantes y el oportuno control por parte de los prefectos."

La sala común estalla en celebraciones estilo Hufflepuff, esto es, alegría, pero descafeinada. Ernie y Hannah se sonríen: Sé que estaban deseando visitar la librería y hacer algunas adquisiciones recomendadas en clase. Miro a Cedric, quien está leyendo hasta la letra pequeña del anuncio, hasta que me devuelve una mirada significativa, como preso de una idea repentina.

"Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad?"

Me quedo bloqueado hasta que logro tartamudear:

"Sí... cla-claro."

"Es que he pensado... bueno, si otros quieren también, y si vosotros queréis, que podríamos organizar un tour especial para los de tercero, para enseñaros lo más destacado de Hogsmeade y que las siguientes veces sepáis adónde queréis ir y adónde no. Para aprovechar mejor el tiempo. Siempre es bueno tener un guía la primera vez que se va a un sitio nuevo."

Mientras termino de sorprenderme por la propuesta, varios alumnos de cuarto, quinto y sexto aprueban la moción. Los de séptimo que hay en la sala afirman estar ya aburridos de Hogsmeade y que pasan. Por descontado, los alumnos de tercero y varias alumnas de todos los cursos se muestran encantados ante la perspectiva de tener a Cedric de acompañante durante un día.

"¡Podríamos organizar una excursión Hufflepuff completa!" propone nuestra prefecta. Las chicas palmotean. Algunos fruncen el ceño. Medio Hufflepuff en edad Hogsmeade acaba apuntándose.

* * *

Al parecer algo de lo que vaticinó Trelawney se ha hecho realidad para una Gryffindor. Mis compañeros se muestran muy escépticos, pero Hannah, que es muy supersticiosa, está muy preocupada. Creo que todavía guarda celosamente los amuletos del año anterior. El que está celoso, por cierto, es Colin Creevey. Dice que le encantaría unirse a nuestro "Comando H", como lo hemos llamado (porque a Cedric le impactó lo de la bomba H y las historias de guerra que le conté).

"¿Por qué no me lleváis con vosotros de infiltrado? ¡Aparento ser mayor de lo que soy!"

"Tienes razón, aparentas 10."

Colin me saca la lengua, me amenaza con su cámara, como suele hacer ahora para mosquearme, y se va.

"Al menos se quedará con su ídolo, Harry Potter, " comenta Susan, quien venía de clase con nosotros cuando nos topamos con Creevey. "Hermione Granger me ha contado que él tampoco podrá ir. Sus tíos no le han firmado el permiso y MacGonagall también se niega a hacerlo."

"¿Desde cuándo intercambias secretitos con Granger?" bromeo yo.

"¿En una asignatura llamada Herbología, quizá?"

"Probablemente sea mejor así, con Sirius Black a la fuga, " interviene Ernie. "Hogsmeade es un lugar relativamente seguro. No hay nada como Hogwarts."

La verdad es que si yo estuviera en su lugar, vería a Hogwarts como una prisión, más que un refugio. Y más con dementores a las puertas.

* * *

La ventaja de llevar a los prefectos como jefes de grupo es que pasar los controles de seguridad se hace mucho más rápido y sencillo. También influyen nuestros distintivos de casa en bufanda, abrigos y mochila. Filch apenas se molesta en revisar por encima nuestras caras mientras comprueba los nombres de la lista. Se nos nota demasiado. Un Gryffindor infiltrado llamaría muchísimo la atención, pero Colin igual hubiese colado.

"¿Es esa?" oigo que pregunta por lo bajo de repente Zacharías Smith a otro chico del equipo que viene con nosotros.

"Sí, esa es. No sólo es buena sino que además está muy buena, ¿verdad?"

"Nah, tiene cara de estreñida, " se ríe Smith.

"Es muy guapa, lo admito, pero lo importante es que es muy ágil en el campo. Va a ser una dura contrincante, " comenta Cedric.

"Seguro que hace trampas. Esas se las saben todas. Seducen a su rival para despistarle y hacerse ella con la snitch, ¿qué te apuestas?" contraataca Smith. "Por eso es la única chica del equipo. La necesitan estratégicamente."

"¿De quién habláis?", pregunto yo, exasperado.

"De Cho Chang," me señala prudentemente Cedric hacia atrás, hacia un corrillo de chicas que me es vagamente familiar de verlas por los pasillos y el patio. "La buscadora de Ravenclaw."

Oh, ya veo. Sí, es bastante bonita. Y lo peor: lo sabe. Y aún peor: tiene el típico corrillo de acólitas que aspiran a igualarla y a darle coba para ser como ella, algo que jamás lograrán, algo que jamás les traerá ningún beneficio, y algo que repele al instante. Míralas como se ríen entre ellas. ¡Si aún no hemos salido! A veces me cuestiono la superioridad intelectual de los Ravenclaw. Sobre todo cuando babean como las que más con el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

"Pues yo sería el Hufflepuff más feliz del mundo si pudiera salir con una chica como ella," comenta otro chico de sexto.

"Demasiado joven para ti, ¿no?" le replica un compañero.

"Oh, vamos, ¡habló! Al que le gusta-" no puede terminar porque el otro le tapa la boca y le da un codazo, entre risas.

"¡Andando, chicos!" anuncia Cedric cuando nos llega el turno de salir.

Pese al frío y pese a los dementores en la puerta, nada quita al Comando-H la alegría en el cuerpo por ir al único núcleo urbano no muggle en Gran Bretaña. Se nota la ilusión en las caras de novatos y veteranos en salidas de sábado. Al principio vuelven a reprocharme que no haya querido traer la bandurria, pero es que, como les dije, yendo en un grupo tan grande, si nos sentamos a tocar y a cantar en un prado todos juntos cuales "Niños cantores de Hufflepuff", ya nos podían echar muchos sickles y knuts para compensar la vergüenza. Menos mal que se olvidan del asunto nada más llegar a la calle principal.

Hannah y Susan se agarran del brazo y empiezan a pegar botes en dirección a _Honeydukes_. Acabamos de desayunar, pero la mayoría tiene ansias de golosinas. Únicamente Ernie no compra absolutamente nada. Después hacemos una pequeña dispersión de una hora para que cada cual pase el tiempo que quiera en cada tienda de la calle principal, previa explicación de los mayores de qué hay en cada sitio. Mientras unos van de compras a establecimientos concretos, otros bastantes, entre los que estamos Cedric y yo, hacemos una ruta de pasada y reconocimiento por todas las tiendas principales: _Zonko_ (¡Es fantástica! Me he dejado un buen puñado de monedas ahí, aunque no tantas como en Honeydukes). _Dervish and Bangues_ (les he comprado un par de tonterías a Ernie y Hannah, que seguro que se lo gastan todo en libros; y he repuesto material escolar que me faltaba). La oficina de correos (llena de lechuzas; _Madam Puddifoot's_ (la tetería donde van las parejitas o las niñas cursis, por lo que me ha dado a entender Zacharías); _Las tres escobas_ (a donde iremos al final del día, según Cedric, para que probemos la cerveza de mantequilla); y algunas otras más pequeñas donde nadie quería comprar nada. Al cabo del rato nos hemos reunido todos delante de _Honeydukes_ para ir juntos a ver la _Casa de los gritos_ , la casa encantada más famosa del país. Hombre, después de haber ido a algunos parques de atracciones con mis padres, tampoco me impresiona mucho, la verdad sea dicha. Sobre todo porque no llego a oír ningún grito. Los mayores nos han estado contando historias y leyendas, pero creo que son sólo eso, leyendas. Los únicos monstruos que quedan cerca son los Slytherin, que no han hecho más que reírse de la "excursión de parvulario Hufflepuff" cada vez que nos cruzábamos. La verdad es que somos más y les podemos, pero lo he propuesto y ninguno quiere dar leña. Qué pena.

Admiro la capacidad de Cedric para ignorar ofensas. Es que hace como si no lo oyese. Quizá tiene escucha selectiva. Aunque a Malfoy le ha dejado en el sitio con una mirada. Je, je. ¡Esa ha sido buena! Me pregunto si lo habrá asustado o lo habrá encandilado. Cedric es un estoico de campeonato. Sobre todo aguantando a las propias lapas Hufflepuff, y a ser señalado y ser objeto de risitas y murmullos cada vez que nos cruzamos con un grupo de chicas de otras casas. A veces lamento que sólo Zacharías tenga los huevos, la necedad y la capacidad lingüística incontrolada para soltarles a las admiradoras lo que se merecen. Algunas de esas veces se pasa, lo admito. Otras, son las propias Hufflepuffs las que sacan el celo de gata posesiva y muestran las uñas a las rivales.

Qué bonito es ir de excursión por Hogsmeade.

* * *

 

Lo mejor es sentarse al final de la tarde en _Las_ _t_ _res escobas_ a beber y a entrar en calor, a bromear, a reír y a hacer concursos de "verdad o trago". A algún gracioso se le ha ocurrido la feliz idea de proponer "jarra entera quien haya sido alguna vez petrificado por un basilisco". Menos mal que un compañero de su curso me ha soplado su punto débil, y con ello encima he matado cuatro moscas de un golpe. Al final acabamos cantando sin guitarra, y los Hufflepuffs prófugos que quedaban sueltos se nos acaban uniendo, de modo que un grupo de Hufflepuffs aún más alegre y más numeroso que el que salió retoma el camino de vuelta al castillo por la tarde.

* * *

 

Y como si el día no hubiese sido lo suficientemente bueno, aún nos espera la suculenta cena de Halloween.

El comedor está decorado a lo grande, como es habitual, y algunos de nosotros  (los menos vergonzosos, mas la mayoría de los pocos hijos de muggles), seguimos cantando durante toda la cena, ya sea con la boca repleta o vacía. Ernie menea la cabeza con disgusto cuando me atraganto con el pollo al intentar cantar una canción trabalenguas. Hasta el fraile se une con su repertorio cuasi gregoriano, mientras nuestra prefecta, Hannah y dos chicas de cuarto le hacen los coros. Como colofón, un hijo de muggles de sexto empieza a dar palmadas en la mesa estilo partido de baloncesto al ritmo de [_Queen_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tJYN-eG1zk), y pronto media mesa lo imitamos. Por suerte, en las otras mesas están tan ocupados con sus cosas que no parecen enterarse.  Que les den. Si para ellos no existe Hufflepuff, para nosotros a veces _sólo_ existe Hufflepuff y con eso nos basta.

Hoy es uno de estos días en los que me siento verdaderamente feliz de estar en esta casa.

Veamos. Se supone que debería estar ahora mismo sobadito en mi cama; pero no, estoy durmiendo en un saco de dormir de color morado en el suelo del gran comedor, con Ernie roncándome en la oreja (debe de estar un poco resfriado, porque en verano dormía como un bendito) y toda la escuela apiñada a nuestro alrededor. 

¿Que cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? Pues porque a Sirius Black no se le ha ocurrido mejor día para invadir la sala común de Gryffindor que la noche de Halloween.

Han encontrado rajado (o más bien reducido a pedazos) no sé qué retrato que sirve de acceso para ellos, y a su ocupante, en un estado de agitación traumática en otro cuadro. ¡La que se ha armado es fina! Nos han traído a todos aquí mientras rastrean el colegio para asegurarse de que Black ya no está entre sus paredes; y han puesto de guardias (niñeras, más bien) a varios profesores y a los prefectos, con su general el delegado Percy Weasley.

Pobre Cedric. Después de la paliza de hoy, no le dejan dormir. No hay galeones suficientes en el mundo para pagar a este chico como prefecto. Está bien, seré justo: ni a la prefecta tampoco, que ella también ha estado al pie del cañón todo el día (y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla como la que más). Al menos tenemos un magnífico cielo estrellado ahí arriba. Hasta puedo hacerme a la idea si quiero de que hemos terminado la excursión acampando fuera. Y sin pasar frío. ¡Qué buena forma de terminar el día!

No hago más que rememorarlo todo, todo, todo.

Y de chistar a Ernie suavemente para que deje de roncar. Claro que con eso lo que consigo también es que se gire y se quede con un brazo encima de mi saco.    
  
"Ernie, que pesas."  
  
"Gññ," responde.

Pero no se mueve.

* * *

Si el año pasado era la Cámara de los Secretos, ahora nadie se quita de la boca a Sirius Black. Las más absurdas teorías se debaten acaloradamente por los pasillos y en las comidas durante toda esa semana, pero creo que se lleva la palma la de Hannah, quien se pasa toda una clase de Herbología tratando de convencer a propios y extraños de que Sirius Black es capaz de convertirse en un arbusto florido para camuflarse y entrar sin problemas en Hogwarts.

"Claro, Hannah, a nadie le parecería raro ver un arbusto moverse por los pasillos. Pasaría totalmente desapercibido, " le respondo. A lo mejor resulta que ha visto los dibujos del Coyote y el Correcaminos.

"¡Pero tiene que usar algún tipo de disfraz mágico! Si no, no es posible, Justin. Y en eso hasta Ernie está de acuerdo conmigo, ¿verdad?"

"Errr... Absolutamente, Hannah."

"¡Y tiene que ser algo que no llame la atención dentro del recinto de Hogwarts! ¡Algo que pase por la puerta delante de las narices de los dementores!" prosigue entusiasmada, aunque la pocos la escuchan.

"¿Los dementores tienen nariz?" pregunta Seamus Finnigan, quien no deja de reírse junto a Dean Thomas.

"Burlaos, burlaos. Pero algún día se demostrará que llevo razón."

"No te preocupes, Hannah, " le doy una palmada en el hombro. "Yo sí tendré cuidado con todos los arbustos extraños a partir de ahora."

"Eso, eso, que es el lugar favorito de los reptiles para esconderse, " añade un compañero. No me hace gracia pero suelto una risa forzada. Me fijo en que Potter parece preocupado, y no me extraña. Es su cuello el que está en juego, básicamente.

* * *

Últimamente no deja de llover y el próximo sábado es el primer partido de la temporada. Por eso los equipos no tienen más remedio que entrenar duramente bajo semejantes condiciones adversas. Los Gryffindors tienen además el bonus de la presencia de Madam Hooch para la seguridad de Potter.

Inesperadamente, sin embargo, se cancela el partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Con el pretexto de que su buscador aún no se ha recuperado del todo de la lesión que le produjo el hipogrifo (mentira podrida, lo que pasa es que no quieren jugar bajo la lluvia), han solicitado un aplazamiento del encuentro. ¡Así, de buenas a primeras! Cedric está un poco estresado, pero no permite que se le note en el campo, porque si no están perdidos. La última vez que Hufflepuff jugó contra Gryffindor no duramos ni diez minutos.

"¡No hemos entrenado lo suficiente!" se desahoga conmigo el viernes por la noche, sentados en el sofá más apartado de la sala común, mientras la mayoría de nuestros compañeros aún están en el comedor y otros adelantan deberes en las mesas del otro lado de la sala. "¡No estamos preparados todavía para Gryffindor! ¡Quería que fuera el último partido! ¡El mejor de todos!"

"Tranquilo, capitán, sólo tenéis el equipo, el tiempo y el clima en vuestra contra."

"Para colmo los de Gryffindor no hacen más que señalarme por el pasillo. Y no me refiero a las chicas. Aunque me esfuerzo por que no me afecten, duele oír ciertos comentarios, Justin. Y encima es mi primer partido con el equipo..."

"Míralo por el lado bueno: no podéis hacerlo peor que la última vez."

"¡Eso está por ver!"  susurra cuando algunos de los del equipo regresan de cenar y se acercan para sentarse con nosotros, cabizbajos y pensativos. Zacharías tiene un brillo furioso en los ojos.

"¡Maldito Malfoy!¡Malditos Slytherins tramposos!¡Y maldita sea la lluvia!"

Fuera truena de forma sobrenatural y la que cae es tal que con suerte mañana inaugurarán el Water-Quidditch.

El resto del equipo permanece en silenciosa concentración hasta que uno a uno van cayendo y se marchan hacia sus dormitorios. Cuando Ernie termina sus deberes (no sé por qué hoy Lupin no ha podido dar clase y el malvado de Snape se ha hecho cargo y nos ha mandado una estúpida redacción para el lunes por la mañana sobre los hombres lobo, que no sé ni por dónde empezar sin mezclar la realidad mágica con la ficción cinematográfica), se acerca para preguntarme que si me voy a la cama ya. Miro a Cedric, que sigue con la cabeza y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, en modo rezo-tapanariz y concentrado en un punto fijo en la pared.

"No, me quedaré un rato más. Buenas noches, Ernie."

Ernie se queda parado unos instantes hasta que por fin responde y se va.

Cuando el reloj de la sala común toca la medianoche, la prefecta se acerca a nosotros para llamarnos la atención sobre la hora y recordarle a Cedric que mañana tienen un partido importante y que es mejor que duerma lo suficiente. Cedric la obedece en el acto. Se levanta como un resorte, me rodea el cuello con el brazo, y me guía escaleras arriba, sin mediar ni una sola palabra más que "buenas noches", cuando nos separamos para dirigirnos al dormitorio de su curso.

* * *

La mañana del partido el tiempo no ha mejorado ni una pizca. Zacharías no hace más que quejarse durante el desayuno sobre cómo demonios van a jugar en esas condiciones, pero Cedric le argumenta que estarán todos en las mismas. Tal es la tormenta de aire que el viento se lleva nuestros paraguas, así que decidimos pasar de ellos y dejar que la ducha natural siga su curso mientras nos buscamos una buena tribuna y nos preparamos para gritar y animar a nuestro equipo cuando hagan la triunfal aparición en el campo desde los vestuarios. Para nuestra desazón, cuando por fin distinguimos los uniformes de color amarillo canario en la distancia, nuestras voces se ven sustancialmente ahogadas por la feroz ventisca, así que decidimos reservar nuestras gargantas para los momentos cumbre del partido.

Todos observamos con anticipación cómo los dos capitanes se acercan para el saludo habitual. Espero que Colin esté sacando buenas fotos, como ha prometido. Je, hoy somos rivales él y yo también. Con los prismáticos mágicos que me ha prestado Ernie puedo verles las caras desde aquí. Cedric sonríe a Wood mientras le estrecha la mano, sin embargo Wood permanece rígido y tenso. Oooh, ¿le tendrá miedo a nuestro capitán? ¡Y ahí está el silbato de Madam Hooch! Ha sonado un poco apagado, pero ha sonado al fin y al cabo. ¡Comienza el juego!

¿Cómo demonios pueden ver nada con esta lluvia? Hoy Potter gana dos dioptrías más como poco. Las bludgers están en su salsa: además de hacer daño, dejan como unos zorros al que alcanzan. Zacharías ha esquivado una por poco: le hemos oído refunfuñar hasta aquí. Además, deben de estarse calando hasta los huesos. Pronto doblarán su peso en agua. ¡Hey, al menos estamos durando más de diez minutos! Aún así, nos llevan 50 puntos de ventaja. Wood acaba de pedir tiempo muerto. Muerto va a acabar alguien con la amenaza de rayos que hay sobre nuestras cabezas. Un momento, ¿no es esa Granger la que corre hacia el equipo? A ver, a ver... Creo que acaba de hechizar las gafas de Potter. Buena idea. ¡No, qué digo! ¡Mala, mala idea! ¡Eso que teníamos de ventaja! Bah, pronto comenzará la batalla por la snitch, lo veo venir. ¿Uh? Algo ha sobresaltado a Potter. Cudadín, cuidadín, o te la pegarás como el año pasado. ¡Ah! ¡Ahí está la snitch! ¡Cedric la ha visto primero! ¡CEDRIC LA HA VISTO PRIMERO! Maldito Wood, que le ha avisado a Potter. ¡Corre, Cedric, corre... digo, VUELA! Estamos gritando hasta quedarnos afónicos, pero merece la pena. ¡CEDRIC, GANA A POTTER, CEDRIC, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS! ¡Arriba, arriba, rápido! ¡Sí, sí, SÍ! ¡LA HA COGIDO, LA HA...!

Un momento...

¿Dónde está Potter? ¡Estaba ahí hace un momento! La gente empieza a gritar mientras yo busco frenéticamente con los prismáticos en el aire. Entonces me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando en la dirección equivocada. ¡Harry ha caído! ¿Por qu... ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ahí todos esos dementores? La gente a mi alrededor estalla en gritos y exclamaciones. Dumbledore sale hecho una furia para echarles. Harry está tendido en el suelo. ¡Cielos! ¿Ha caído desde esa altura? ¿Estará bien? No estará...

"Dumbledore ha ralentizado su caída. Únicamente se encuentra inconsciente, ya lo verás," me informa Ernie, notando mi angustia, y yo respiro tranquilo. Cuando Dumbledore termina de echar a los dementores y se lleva a Potter a la enfermería levitando una camilla, el público estalla en aplausos para Hufflepuff. ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado al fin y al cabo! Sin poder creérnoslo todavía, comenzamos a dar saltos en las gradas.

"¡HEMOS GANADO! ¡HEMOS GANADO A GRYFFINDOR!"

Los miembros de los equipos descienden al campo y se dirigen a las duchas. Nosotros nos apresuramos en bajar para esperarlos y felicitarlos. Hay un ambiente enrarecido y se respira cierta intranquilidad por el accidente de Potter; pero todos tenemos demasiadas ganas de celebrar nuestra primera gran victoria, de modo que los ánimos están muy arriba entre los Hufflepuffs cuando marchamos de vuelta al colegio. Y aunque no dejamos de hacer conjeturas sobre las causas del accidente, como bien repite constantemente Zacharías:

"¡La victoria ha sido justa! ¡Cedric ha llegado primero! ¿Qué sentido tiene pedir que repitan el encuentro? ¡Maldito espíritu Hufflepuff!"

Eso dice, pero yo sé que Smith en el fondo admira también a Cedric por esa nobleza que le caracteriza: Al parecer nuestro capitán ha ido a pedir a Wood que repitan el partido de hoy en condiciones más justas, después de consultarlo con todo nuestro equipo. Tendremos que esperar a ver qué dice Wood. La última vez que lo he visto, cuando se dirigía a sus vestuarios, tenía cara de querer suicidarse inminentemente. A ver si Cedric vuelve pronto. A ver si de verdad podemos celebrar algo o habrá que esperar aún más para cantar victoria. De repente, mi estómago se encoge al pensar en la posibilidad de que nos quiten esta dulce victoria de las manos.

"Apoyo la moción, Smith," asiento.

* * *

De regreso a la sala común a cambiarnos a ropa seca, voy caminando tranquilamente junto a Ernie y Hannah cuando noto que el cordón de un zapato se me desabrocha de golpe. Les aviso para que sigan adelante sin mí para poder atármelo, pero antes de poder agacharme siquiera, un par de brazos han tirado de mí hacia el pasillo contiguo. Cedric me indica silencio y me pide que lo acompañe. Aún tiene el pelo mojado por la ducha, y una cara más larga que la noche del 21 de diciembre. Sin rechistar, le sigo a un aula vacía, cierro la puerta detrás de mí y me dejo caer a su lado en el suelo y contra la pared. Las cuatro velas encendidas de forma dispersa me muestran un aula vieja y destartalada con sillas amontonadas y un montón de calderos volcados. Cedric parece muy abatido. No hay ningún indicio de lo que debiera ser un capitán victorioso. Durante unos segundos permanecemos allí sentados en silencio, hasta que por fin murmura:

"Ha dicho que no."

"¿Wood?"

"Primero me ha mirado como a un insecto molesto. Luego, cuando se lo he propuesto, me ha mirado como a un bicho raro. No quiero ni pensar cómo me habría mirado si..."

"A ti te gusta Wood, ¿verdad?" tanteo echándole valor.

Cedric mira para otro lado con sonrojo. ¡Bingo! ¡Éste es de los míos!

"Y a ti te gusta Potter, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo está? ¿Sabes algo?"

"Ernie me ha dicho que Dumbledore ha logrado amortiguar su caída a tiempo. Sus amigos han ido a verle. Cuando me he encontrado con Creevey me ha dicho que al parecer ya está despierto y se encuentra bien. No se puede decir lo mismo de su fabulosa escoba. Y no, ya no me gusta," añado.

Pero Cedric parece estar procesando todavía otra parte de la información.

"¿Cómo que Ernie te lo ha dicho? ¿Adónde estabas mirando tú?"

Carraspeo.

"¿Al capitán de Hufflepuff haciéndose con la snitch, quizás?"

"Al capitán de Hufflepuff robándole la snitch a un rival que había sido impedido por cien dementores, querrás decir. Ellos lo han hecho posible, Justin. Potter me habría alcanzado antes o después."

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Hay alguna forma de adivinar cómo habría ocurrido? No, Cedric. Te la has ganado tú. Tú la viste primero. Si Wood no hubiese avisado a Potter..."

"Wood...", suspira, y a mí se me cae el alma a los pies. "Oliver Wood. Me siento como si le hubiera robado el sueño de su vida. Como si fuera la causa de todas sus miserias presentes y futuras. ¡Yo! Qué irónico. Pero no tiene sentido sentirse así. Él está enamorado del Quidditch."

"Completamente obsesionado," asiento vigorosamente.

"No piensa en otra cosa."

"Eso dicen los que le conocen. Machaca a sus jugadores porque sólo piensa en ganar."

"Éste es su último año, Justin."

"Eso ya me lo has dicho antes, Cedric."

"Y yo lo admiro desde que llegué, hace cinco. Es su último, el último..." vuelve a suspirar.

Apoyo una mano sobre su hombro.

"Pero no el tuyo. A ti aún te quedan muchas cosas por hacer y por celebrar."

"¿Ah sí?" me dice sin ganas.

"Claro. Para empezar, la fiesta que tendrán a estas alturas organizada en tu honor en la sala común."

"No me lo merezco..."

"Discrepo. Pero en cualquier caso recuerda que tus triunfos los saboreamos todos, porque eres el único capaz de hacernos soñar," le agito afectuosamente. "Vamos, capitán, no nos amargues tú mismo el sueño."

Cedric levanta la vista y sonríe por fin.

"Tienes razón, Justin. No juego por mí mismo, juego por Hufflepuff. Y ya va siendo hora de que cambien algunas cosas en Hogwarts, ¿no crees?" añade, radiante.

"Efectivamente. Ya no somos los perdedores, Cedric. Tú no estás hecho para perder."

"Eso no es cierto, pero sí estoy hecho para afrontar la derrota con dignidad. Y aunque en lo personal haya perdido con este partido, mi casa, que es lo que cuenta, ha ganado una importante batalla."

"¿A la fiesta?" extiendo la palma.

"¡A la fiesta!"  la choca conmigo.

* * *

El recibimiento en la sala común es multitudinario. A Cedric le cae una tromba de confeti mágico mientras yo me apresuro por apartarme. Hay abrazos, felicitaciones, cánticos de victoria, muestras de alegría discreta estilo Hufflepuff y muchos, muchos aplausos y vítores. A los miembros del equipo sólo les falta la corona de laurel allí donde se exhiben sentados en los sofás principales en círculo en el centro de la sala alrededor del brasero, mientras que los demás nos sentamos alrededor y por el suelo. Hay mucha comida y jarras de zumo de calabaza que nos han traído hasta la sala para que lo celebremos todo en la intimidad. A Cedric se le ha quedado la sonrisa permanente en la boca, y a los demás se les ha renovado al anunciarles que Gryffindor se ha negado a que les concedamos la revancha. Zacharías casi se cae del sofá del salto que ha pegado con el colectivo "¡Hip hip hurra!".

Entonces, ¡maldita sea!, algunos de mis compañeros recuerdan la promesa que hice hace un par de años de que si ganábamos un partido importante... Argh, me miran con malicia y se callan.

"¿Qué es esa promesa?" preguntan los del equipo con visible curiosidad, concentrando sus miradas en mí.

"Dijo que si ganábamos un partido de los grandes, se comería a besos al buscador,"  responde un bastardotraidorvoyaecharteunamaldicióncuandoestésdurmiendoynopuedasdefenderte de mi curso.

"¡Eh, sólo dije que le besaría, no que me lo comería a besos!" miento indignado, a ver si así compenso el rubor atomatado de mi jeto.

"¿No es lo mismo?" ríe Hannah con ganas.

"¡Eso hay que verlo!" palmotea nuestra prefecta. Todas las chicas me miran con anticipación, y alternan las miradas a mi cara y a la de Cedric, quien guarda un silencio sepulcral con las cejas bien arqueadas y ( lo único que traiciona su seria compostura) una sonrisa de guasa mal disimulada. Entonces la gente se pone de acuerdo para canturrear "¡EL BESO, EL BESO, EL BESO!", y Cedric, metido de lleno en la broma, extiende los brazos abiertos desde su sillón unipersonal y pone una exagerada cara de interesante y de "Estoy esperando", mientras yo me debato entre formular un hechizo de "trágame tierra" o salir corriendo.

Pero no, sólo hay una forma de salir de ésta con dignidad.

Lentamente me pongo en pie, me atuso la ropa y la túnica, sonrío, tomo carrerilla...

...Y empiezo a agitarme como un loco, balanceando la cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo el paripé de que llevo coletas con las manos y luego agitando los brazos exageradamente, chillando como una animadora desbocada, un instante antes de tirarme en plancha sobre Cedric, abrazarme a su cuello y plantarle un sonoro y prolongado beso en la mejilla entre la carcajada general y la suya propia; hasta que del impacto y del peso hacemos volcar el sillón, y él me rodea con los brazos para cubrirme en la inevitable caída al suelo. Y en el suelo nos quedamos, tirados cuales colillas, riéndonos como posesos, yo encima cual lapa, él debajo cual colchón humano; y el resto de la gente retorciéndose por el suelo de la carcajada, imitándome en mi carrera triunfal, o aplaudiendo y silbando y pidiendo un bis, como hacen la prefecta y todas las chicas. Cedric no para de reír y de revolverme el pelo, y yo casi me atraganto de la risa con la cara escondida en su cuello, todavía abrazado a él, y con el corazón más desbocado que el Expreso de Hogwarts en hora punta el 1 de septiembre.

Sí, definitivamente presiento que este partido va a cambiar muchas cosas aquí.


	7. Un jarro de agua fría y una ducha caliente

**Capítulo 7: Un jarro de agua fría y una ducha caliente**

Potter no vuelve con resto de los mortales de Hogwarts hasta el lunes por la mañana. El recibimiento no ha podido ser peor: Malfoy y sus acólitos se han pasado medio desayuno imitando su caída triunfal entre muecas y aspavientos. Todos en Hufflepufff hemos deseado que se le quedase la cara torcida para siempre, a él y a sus gorilas mongoloides. Harry ya tiene bastante con haber perdido el partido y su Nimbus2000, que ha quedado hecha trizas tras estrellarse contra el sauce boxeador.

Por su parte, Wood parece un muerto en vida caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Al verle se me encoge el corazón, pero ¡no sólo de Quidditch vive un mago! Como no lo aprenda ahora, no sé qué será de su futuro. Y espero que no le guarde rencor a Cedric eternamente. Nuestro prefecto y capitán hace como que no se entera de las miradas asesinocompungidas que le lanza Wood cuando se lo cruza, pero yo sé que las sufre.

"Cedric, ¡olvídate de ese cabezaquaffle! Tú vales más que todas las snitchs del mundo juntas," le digo cuando se me decae en una de nuestras sesiones de estudio.  
"Tiempo al tiempo, Justin. Y no creas, que ya me estaba haciendo a la idea desde antes del partido."

Otro que regresa esa semana es el profesor Lupin, quien aparece en clase con más aspecto de enfermo que antes, si cabe, y cancela los deberes sobre hombres-lobo que nos había puesto Snape. Hannah y Ernie han puesto tal cara de licántropos a medio transformar, que hasta Lupin se sobresalta.

"Dejadme adivinar: ya lo habíais hecho," sonríe con un suspiro. "No sois los únicos. Podéis entregármelo, si queréis. A cambio os dejaré exentos de la próxima tarea."

Eso parece satisfacerles. Por lo menos a Hannah, quien sonríe de oreja a oreja y se retuerce las trenzas con nerviosismo. En cambio Ernie mira al profesor Lupin con gesto suspicaz antes de seguir las instrucciones que ya nos está dando para la siguiente criatura de hoy, otra más de nuestro repertorio del verano.

"¡Genial! Nada nuevo, ¿verdad, Ernie? Uh, ¿qué te pasa, Ernie?"

"Que aquí hay lobo encerrado, Justin".

Pero no me quiere dar más explicaciones. Finge prestar atención al libro, pero no quita los ojos de encima a Lupin en toda la hora, asintiendo para sí y murmurando por lo bajo. Mmm... Me preocupa.

* * *

Noviembre se pasa en un suspiro entre estudios, entrenamientos y días de lluvia. Las dos últimas semanas antes del partido contra Ravenclaw, Cedric entrena a los chicos a fondo y apenas nos podemos ver. A menudo voy a verle desde las gradas con un par de libros por si me aburro (y da la casualidad de que ese día no llueve), aunque casi siempre acabo más pendiente de todos los movimientos del equipo. Me parece increíble cómo Zacharías obedece _apenas_ sin rechistar todas las instrucciones de su capitán. Es un buen equipo, Hufflepuff. Pero Ravenclaw va a ser otro hueso duro de roer, por lo que tengo entendido. Esa nueva buscadora, Cho Chang, puede darnos guerra. Me da muy, muy, muy mala espina.

* * *

 

A final de mes, Ravenclaw aplasta literalmente a nuestro equipo.

No jugamos un mal partido, pero las águilas van dos ritmos por delante de los tejones durante todo el encuentro, y cuando Chang atrapa la snitch, es más un acto compasivo que rubricativo. Nos duele admitirlo, pero es posible que nos haya librado de una vergüenza mayor. Los muchachos no estaban concentrados, ¿por qué? ¿Tanto se les ha subido a la cabeza la victoria contra Gryffindor?

En la sala común se arma una buena trifulca protagonizada, cómo no, por Smith, empeñado en recordar a sus compañeros cada una de sus grandes meteduras de pata durante el encuentro, hasta acusar incluso al capitán de haberse dejado seducir por Cho Chang y sus artimañas femeninas. Ése es el preciso momento que elige Cedric para regresar a la sala común después de un largo paseo de meditación. No dice nada. En medio de un silencio sepulcral, se marcha a su dormitorio, no sin antes ordenar muy serio:

"En quince minutos quiero a todo el mundo durmiendo. Terminad de usar los baños y de hacer lo que estéis haciendo, y a la cama."

Quizá haya evitado una masacre, porque todos sus compañeros ya tenían los colmillos y las uñas sacadas en dirección a Zacharías.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso me recuerda que quería darme una ducha antes de acostarme y la trifulca me ha entretenido! Necesito quitarme la humedad fría del cuerpo. Bajo corriendo a mi dormitorio a por una muda y subo de nuevo a la zona de baños. Ernie y otros compañeros están acabando de vestirse cuando yo llego. Nos sonreímos brevemente, nos damos las buenas noches y me meto bajo el grifo.

El agua está tan calentita y sienta taaan bien que pierdo la cuenta de los minutos que llevo debajo. De pronto oigo una voz familiar que apremia a los rezagados. Termino corriendo de enjabonarme la cabeza mientras grito un "Ya voy, ya voy, ya mismo voy". No puedo ver nada porque tengo los ojos llenos de jabón, pero creo haber escuchado a Cedric decir algo antes de irse y cerrar la puerta. Quizá haya ganado un par de minutos más. Me encantan las duchas mágicas de Hogwarts: puedes elegir tú mismo la temperatura sólo con la voz. Bueno, ya es suficiente. Con dos palabras cierro el grifo. Apenas un instante después de cesar el chorro de agua, me veo de improviso empotrado contra la pared de la ducha, rodeado con firmeza por dos brazos y un cuerpo completamente vestidos. Al estupor por la tibieza de los azulejos contra mi piel, se añade la incredulidad por el brusco contacto físico. Y en mi oído, un susurro cosquilleante:

"Queda detenido, señor Finch-Fletchley, por exceder el tiempo permitido para tareas de higiene. Me pregunto si era sólo a dichas tareas en las ha estado ocupado tanto rato, ¿mmm?"

"Cedric," jadeo, tratando de recuperar la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco.

Intento reírme, pero no me sale. El sobresalto ha sido inmenso. Y el mamón no se separa.

No, no sólo no se separa, sino que deja caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, apoyando la frente contra el azulejo, con la respiración aún más agitada que la mía. En esos segundos de incertidumbre en los que sus brazos, cruzados contra mi pecho, se aferran a mis costados como si en ello les fuera la vida, soy perfectamente consciente de que él está enteramente vestido y yo completamente desnudo. Y no sólo desnudo, sino vulnerable. Resumiendo, más afectado de lo que me gustaría. No sé si estoy temblando o vibrando.

"Vaya susto que te he pegado, ¿eh?" ríe al fin, retrocediendo unos pasos y liberándome de su agarre lentamente. "Pero tú te lo has buscado, por tardón."

"¿Sueles acosar así a todo el que se rezaga?", pregunto incrédulo, sin volverme.

"¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un _kappa_ de baño? Anda, sal y vístete, que es tarde," me pasa la toalla que he dejado colgada al lado. Me seco donde estoy.

No quiero darme la vuelta. Necesito desesperadamente que se vaya. Pero no se va. No señor. Se vuelve a acercar. Se apoya contra la pared, mirándome de frente.

"¿Estás enfadado? Lo siento, no pensé-"

"¡Claro que no!" sonrío, tratando a duras penas de enrollar la toalla alrededor de la cintura, sin éxito.

Cedric me mira divertido.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"¡Ya se que es tarde, Cedric! ¡No me metas más prisa!"  estallo, y conmigo, mi toalla: como una hoja otoñal plomiza, la maldita se resbala todo lo larga que es al suelo, dejándome bien al descubierto, bien desnudo y bien abochornado. Como no podía ser menos, los ojos de mi prefecto siguen la trayectoria natural en la línea de la gravedad y, por último, se abren como platos.  
En este segundo momento "Tierra, ¡trágame!" en menos de un mes, y siempre con posterioridad inmediata a un partido de Quidditch, mi salida a la desesperada vuelve a ser instintiva: de perdidos, al río. En un acto reflejo, y sin saber muy bien por qué me ha dado el pronto, agarro la ofensiva parte de mi cuerpo como micrófono, y me lanzo a la palestra:

 _Here comes Johnny singing oldies, goldies_  
_Be-Bop-A-Lua, Baby What I Say_   
Here comes Johnny singing I Gotta Woman  
Down in the tunnels, trying to make it pay  
He got the action, he got the motion  
**Oh, yeah, the boy can play** **  
Dedication devotion**  
**Turning all the night time into the day**  
He do the song about the sweet lovin' woman  
He do the song about the knife  
Then he do the walk,  
Yeah, he do the walk of life

No dudo en saltar al frío suelo del amplio cuarto de baño, menear las caderas, agitar mi brazo libre y agacharme para hacer más creíble el efecto micrófono, para luego erguirme de nuevo y hacer girar a Cedric conmigo, a cierta distancia, muerto de la risa e intentando seguir mi ritmo tras su estupefacción inicial. Y cuando por fin acabo la canción:

 _And after all the violence and double talk_  
**_There's just a song in all the trouble and the strife_**  
_You do the walk,_  
_Yeah, you do the[walk of life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd9TlGDZGkI)_

...silbando y nananeando a falta de instrumentos, ambos caemos al suelo rendidos y presos de la risa histérica. Se me está quedando el trasero frío pero no me importa, lo estoy pasando demasiado bien. Nunca había probado a cantar con la acústica de los baños de Hogwarts. ¡Es maravillosa!  
  
"¿Me prestas el micrófono un momento? Quiero saludar a mi madre," me pide Cedric, quien parece haberle cogido el gustillo a los nananás y uuuhuhús.

Me duele la tripa de la risa. No pensé que se acordaría del chiste radiofónico que le conté una vez cuando estudiábamos métodos muggles de comunicación a distancia.

"No, que este micrófono es ultrasensible."

"Prometo no romperlo."

"A tu madre no le gustaría, " me río, y se me saltan las lágrimas ya.

Sin embargo, mi comentario le corta la risa de raíz a Cedric.  
Vaya forma de enfriarse el ambiente...

"Perdóname, Justin. Por lo de antes."

"¿Estás de broma? ¡Ha sido lo mejor! No me había reído tanto desde-"

"Es por los comentarios," se apresura en aclarar. "Me están poniendo enfermo. ¿No lo creerás tú también, verdad?"

De pronto me siento completamente perdido. Y tengo frío. Extiendo la mano para coger la toalla, pero Cedric se me adelanta y me la echa por encima. Aprovecho para dejar un trozo por debajo de mis nalgas, pues ya no las siento. Al ver mi sincera perplejidad, Cedric añade:

"Ya sabes: dicen que he dejado a Cho Chang atrapar la snitch."

"¿Cómo? ¡Pero si la paliza no nos la quitaba nadie!"

"Que me ha engatusado para que haga uso de mi caballerosidad Hufflepuff."

"¡Vaya excusa de perdedores!¡Esa no es la cuestión! ¡Íbamos perdiendo por-!"

"Que me tenía completamente en el bote."

"¿Quién anda diciendo esas tonterías?"

"No es sólo Smith, Justin, ni los Slytherin," sonríe con tristeza. "Se lo he oído a alumnos de otras casas, y sobre todo a alumnos de la nuestra: 'Hasta a Cedric Diggory se le cae la baba con Chang, por eso han perdido'. No te voy a negar que es muy guapa, pero te juro que en lo último en lo que he pensado ahí en el campo es en que mi rival era una chica. A mí sólo me importaba el partido. ¿Y de qué ha servido?"

No sé qué responder. Estoy completamente en blanco. Entonces me fijo en que la ropa y la cara de Cedric están mojadas. Cojo una esquina de mi gran toalla y me acerco a secarle la cara y la frente.

"A quién se le ocurre... empapado como estaba yo..."

"Ha sido... refrescante" me guiña un ojo, saliendo de su trance depresivo.

"Deja que los Ravenclaw lo celebren hoy. Y que Chang lo celebre con Davies. Su capitán sí que babea con la buscadora, tendrías que haber visto cómo ha buitreado hacia ella después del partido. Y a ver qué excusa se busca Smith para la próxima: Imagino que no tendrá intención de achacarte que Malfoy te ha seducido en caso de que perdamos también contra Slytherin, ¿no?"

"Es un mal perdedor, pero es uno de los que más ha puesto la carne en el asador hoy, Justin, así que comprendo su decepción."

"No hay nadie que esté dando más por el equipo que tú, así que no justifiques a los que no saben aceptar su propia derrota. Sé que piensas que esta derrota ha sido justa."

"Y sé exactamente cómo enmendarla."

"¡Machácales, capitán!" le digo a mi aflojado micrófono.

"No te pases, Justin," se sonroja él.

Sólo más tarde, en la cama, seré vergonzosamente consciente de lo que he hecho.

* * *

Para levantar los ánimos de la casa, el domingo por la tarde me tienen más de dos horas tocándoles la bandurria mágica y haciendo duetos con otros músicos mágicos o enseñando primeros acordes a novatillos decididos a seguir el noble arte del bardo Hufflepuff.

Para colmo, cada vez más gente se apunta a las lecciones prácticas de mugglelismo, o lo que es lo mismo, charlas interactivas de Estudios Muggles protagonizadas por alumnos de esa asignatura, futuros alumnos e hijos de muggles que cada vez van saliendo del anonimato para compartir experiencias. Y es que ya no es ningún secreto lo de mis clases particulares a Cedric. Así que, para evitar acusaciones de favoritismo, me han pedido que hipoteque aún más horas de la tarde de _todos_ los domingos para ayudar a los demás alumnos de todos los cursos. Y conmigo, los demás hijos de muggle que quieran colaborar. De este modo no me siento tan elemento representativo único, como en mi primer curso. Por un lado, aunque no acaparar la atención tanto es malo para mi ego, lo compensa con creces la sensación de archipiélago muggle que formamos las islitas pequeñitas.

Los de primero de este año son majísimos todos ellos. Me encanta sorprenderles con cualquier cosa. Y si les dedico una balada a las niñas se me derriten (aunque siempre acaban mirando a Cedric de soslayo, que lo sé, que no soy tonto).

* * *

Al margen de que los Hufflepuff nos hayamos recuperado casi inmediatamente de la humillante derrota que, hay que recordar, no cae igual de mal en un Hufflepuff que en cualquiera de otra casa, los que sí que se han animado de lo lindo son los Gryffindors. Sobre todo Oliver Wood, que ahora vuelve a saludar a Cedric por los pasillos.

"Sólo nos quieren para que ocupemos ése último lugar en el que nadie quiere acabar," musita Zacharías indignado de camino al entrenamiento.

"No es tan malo ocupar el puesto que nadie quiere. Te permite muchas libertades y elimina toda la presión: siempre puedes subir, nunca caer más bajo."

"Vaya un consuelo, capitán," comenta uno de los cazadores.

"Aquí os dejo," sonrío cuando llegamos a la entrada. Últimamente cae cada cortina de lluvia helada que no sé cómo no se han muerto ya todos de pulmonía. Prefiero ir a estudiar a la biblioteca. Además, necesito que Ernie me ayude con ciertas asignaturas. A veces le pregunto si no seré una carga para él, a lo que siempre responde que "a mí también me encanta sentirme útil". Hannah y Susan hoy no han dejado de hablar sobre ese reloj de oro tan chulo que siempre lleva colgado Granger del cuello. Otra vez Ernie ha fruncido el ceño de forma suspicaz. Sigue sin entender cómo Granger consigue ir a dos clases a la vez. A mí, sinceramente, me importa un comino.

* * *

Diciembre empieza mojado y un buen día amanece helado. Los días son tan blancos que a veces no sé si me he despertado o me he muerto cuando miro por la ventana de buena mañana. Veremos si alguien no se rompe la crisma de camino a un invernadero. Y doy gracias a que el Quidditch se juega sobre las escobas, porque si llega a ser fútbol, las piernas de nuestros jugadores pronto serían fiambre.

Lo peor son las decoraciones Navideñas con las que nos obsequia el colegio llegadas estas fechas. A medida que uno se va haciendo mayor, cada vez resulta más cursi toda la parafernalia decorativa, aunque no puedo negar que las hadas que Flitwick ha puesto en su clase son de lo más precioso que haya visto jamás.

* * *

 El último fin de semana nos llevan a Hogsmeade otra vez. Me viene muy bien, porque así puedo comprar algunos regalos para la familia antes de volver.

Ernie se ha vengado de mi regalo anterior y me ha comprado un libro chulísimo sobre música mágica "Como regalo anticipado de Navidad". No le beso porque no llego, literalmente. Bueno, y por otras razones menos confesables. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, me doy cuenta de que mi expresión extática ante el libro vale más que dos millones de gracias para él, mientras me comenta largo y tendido (e innecesariamente) cuáles son las características por las que se ha guiado para elegir ese libro y no otro, al tiempo que paseamos por las calles nevadas y decoradas, resguardándonos del ventarrón castigador debajo de nuestros abrigos y bufandas. Por todas partes hay carteles que avisan de la presencia de dementores patrullando, por lo que se recomienda que nadie permanezca fuera después de que anochezca.

En las Tres Escobas volvemos a reunirnos un número grande de alumnos, esta vez con algunos de otras casas que son amigos de los nuestros, y brindamos por el comienzo de las vacaciones. Nos marchamos al poco de ver entrar a McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid y... me susurran que ése es Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de la Magia. Estábamos ocupando demasiadas mesas y ya estamos cansados del ambiente cargado y espeso de la taberna.

De vuelta en el colegio, el empacho de golosinas de Honeydukes no me permite cenar esa noche.

* * *

 Al día siguiente cada uno vuelve a su casa a pasar las vacaciones. Muy poca gente se queda en Hogwarts este año. No me extraña. ¿Quién puede querer quedarse voluntariamente cuando todos los amigos se han ido? Al menos Potter tiene suerte de que Weasley y Granger se queden.

Colin Creevey no se ha separado de nosotros en todo el viaje de vuelta. Al menos gracias a él tendré fotos nuevas. Smith, quien de nuevo se ha adobado a nuestro compartimento, ha amenazado seriamente con romperle la cámara. Ha tenido que intervenir Cedric para que se la devolviera, pues a punto ha estado de tirarla por una ventana abierta, para desconsuelo de Creevey.

"¿Te crees que eres Malfoy de repente? No me obligues a quitarte puntos, Zacharías."

Tenía ganas de ver a mis padres, pero me ha dado cierta pena separarme de mis amigos, aunque sea por dos míseras semanas. En fin, habrá que pensar en las comilonas y en los regalos que me esperan. Para empezar, un beso de "Feliz Navidad" de Hannah como despedida, compensado con un apretón de manos exagerado y doloroso por parte de Ernie. Cedric me ha dado una palmada en la espalda, ¡qué raro! No me ha revuelto los cabellos como siempre. Claro que era justo el momento en el que Ernie me estaba estrujando los dedos, mientras los padres de Cedric le apremiaban para que se diera prisa.

Sometido lo tienen, caramba.

* * *

¡Qué bien se está en casa tirado en el sillón! Parece mentira, pero Murdock y M.A. aún logran hacer que me retuerza de la risa. Eso sí, nadie tiene más estilo que Hanníbal Smith. Hum, ¿será Zacharías pariente suyo? Lo de este chico es muy raro. Igual le gusta alguna de las chicas, si no, no entiendo por qué se nos pega tanto. Bueno, yo también hago un poco de lapa del equipo de Quidditch desde que está Cedric y no se me quejan. Me tienen de bardo: en la victoria o en la derrota: "¡Cántanos el [Walk of Life](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd9TlGDZGkI)!". Les levanta la moral. Y lo que a mí me cuesta levantarme del sillón. No he parado de comer dulces desde que llegué aquí. Sumado al hecho innegable de que mi madre me ceba, creo que voy a tener que unirme a Ernie en sus ejercicios diarios. ¡Ay!

Los cuatro meses de sufrimiento sin música se han visto compensados con creces por los fantásticos regalos con los que me ha obsequiado mi familia: ¡Nuevos recopilatorios de mis grupos favoritos! ¡Libros de partituras para guitarra! (Uno de ellos lo andaba buscando como loco y por fin me lo han encontrado mis padres, recorriendo tiendas de Londres cada vez que salían por la ciudad. ¡Ésta me la aprendo pero YA!)  Y también un montón de pasta para gastar en Hogmeade y en verano.

Se estaba hablando de organizar un viaje de fin de curso Hufflepuff, estilo campamento Scout. Lo del Comando-H cada vez va a más, ¡viva! Aún está todo muy en el aire, pero la sola idea me vuelve loco. Las vacaciones cada vez se me hacen más largas sin mis compañeros. ¡No puede ser, tengo ganas de volver ya al colegio!

* * *

El viaje de regreso es bastante tranquilo. Todos hemos vuelto saciados de familia y con ganas de compartir menús de Navidad y listas de regalos. Hannah está radiante con su ropa nueva, que no deja de enseñar a todo el mundo. Zacharías gruñe y gruñe pero no dice nada. Al parecer le han traído el regalo equivocado y la cena de Nochebuena le sentó tan mal que ha pasado el resto de las vacaciones en la cama con gastroenteritis. A mí me sorprende que nadie en su casa supiera hacerle una poción decente. Sospecho sabotaje familiar porque calladito en la cama está más guapo.

La primera noche nos cuesta mucho irnos a dormir, porque queremos seguir contándonos cosas, pero al final nuestros prefectos nos llevan de las orejas a nuestros dormitorios. Aún me escuece la mía, echa chica no tiene piedad.

Las clases comienzan inmediatamente por la mañana, con un frío que pela y ninguna gana de hacer nada. El camino a los invernaderos es un infierno gélido, pero al menos empezamos con algo familiar. Me he dado cuenta de que Potter y Weasley no se hablan con Granger. ¿Qué les habrá pasado estas Navidades?

En Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas los poooobres gusarajos, esas apasionantes criaturas, se han muerto por indigestión de lechuga (¿a quién se le ocurre usar los mismos para todos los cursos a todas horas?), así que hoy nos ha tocado estudiar las salamandras. Pero vamos, ninguna diferencia, ¿eh? ¡Vamos! Je, je. Qué calorcito daban.

Hannah ha vuelto de adivinación queriendo leernos la palma de la mano a todos. Me he escaqueado como he podido, porque esas cosas me dan mal rollo, y me he reído mucho cuando Ernie ha sido sometido a una lectura intensa durante todo el almuerzo, mientras Hannah consultaba una y otra vez el libro. Susan ha terminado por sacárselo a escondidas de la mochila y dejarlo en su cuarto, sin que se enterara, argumentando a una frenética Hannah que "te lo habrás dejado en la sala común, luego lo compruebas". Y gracias a eso todos hemos respirado tranquilos el resto de la tarde. Y eso que no le gusta Trelawney...

Lupin tiene muy muy mala cara. ¿Le habrá sentado mal la cena de Navidad, como a Smith? La comida de Hogwarts no es tan mala. Igual le hace falta tomar el sol. Uh... Igual es un vampiro.

Nah.

Según parece, Granger pasa aún más horas intensivas en la biblioteca de lo que lo hacía antes. Nunca se la ve con sus dos amigos, ni siquiera en las comidas. No lo entiendo. Por otra parte, hay rumores de que Hagrid se enfrenta a un juicio por el asunto Buckbeak, el hipogrifo. Maldito Malfoy... Padre, hijo y espíritu Slytherin.

* * *

El primer sábado es el partido Ravenclaw contra Slytherin, que acaba, para mi alegría inmensa, con una ajustada derrota de los primeros. Quizá haya esperanza y todo. Ejem, Justin, ¿a quién quieres engañar? En el camino de vuelta del partido y caminando a pocos metros de nosotros, hemos oído a Malfoy meterse ostentosamente y a base de bien con Cho Chang. Zacharías Smith iba asintiendo por lo bajo a todo lo que decía. Cedric le ha acabado dando un codazo:

"No seas mal perdedor."

"Y tú no la defiendas mucho, capitán, o te veremos regalándole flores el próximo San Valentín," responde Smith con inquina.

"Por San Valentín o por su entierro", comenta uno de nuestros bateadores. "Porque las lesiones que se hizo en un entrenamiento parecen haber empeorado."

Lo peor del resultado de este partido es que ha animado aún más a los Gryffindors, si cabe, y ahora Wood los hace entrenar cinco días a la semana. Esto supone unas arduas negociaciones entre los capitanes de los equipos, de las cuales Hufflepuff, por una regla de tres que le excluye siempre, sale perjudicado. Oh, no es por que Cedric no luche y ceda ante la presión de los otros capitanes, no, no. Es que el asunto acaba siendo llevado a los jefes de cada casa para que hagan un sorteo de las horas libres de la tarde. ¿Lo respetarán todos? Lo dudo mucho. Pero los Slytherin mucho hablan de entrenar y luego se duermen en los laureles. O quizá los deberes de Snape los amargan a ellos tanto como a nosotros.

Entre los deberes y el maldito frío que hace, los ánimos no están muy boyantes. Me siento atrapado dentro de las paredes del castillo, encerrado a cal y canto entre las aulas y la biblioteca. Granger ha empezado a sentarse cerca de nosotros, junto a Susan y Hannah, cuando no está mirando libracos de derecho mágico por su cuenta. Susan dice que está intentando ayudar a Hagrid a ganar el caso del Hipogrifo. Lo veo muy perdido todo. No sé cómo esta chica puede con todo. ¡Tiene todas nuestras asignaturas juntas! Ernie y ella comentan dudas sobre Aritmancia y debaten acaloradamente puntos de la insoportable Historia de la Magia hasta que Madam Pince les llama la atención por quinta vez.

* * *

¡Una tarde entera! ¡Una tarde entera que pasamos en la sala común debatiendo una tarea de Estudios Muggles: "Explica por qué los muggles necesitan la electricidad". Y los magos nos llaman retrógados, ¡será posible! ¡Con la de ventajas que tiene! Por ejemplo, si los magos la conocieran, podría escuchar mi discman en Hogwarts.

"La verdad es que cuando hice esa redacción hace dos años no me enteré de mucho", confiesa Cedric.

"¡Pero si sacaste matrícula de honor!" gruñe un compañero de su curso.

"Deberían organizar alguna excursión al mundo muggle de vez en cuando para conocer las cosas que estudiamos in situ," comenta una chica de sexto.

"¡Vámonos todos a casa de Justin este verano, chicos!" propone nuestra prefecta.

"Por mí vale, pero a mis padres no creo que les hiciera mucha gracia."

"¿No habíamos quedado en que al Lago Ness?" se extraña una de segundo.

"¡Chitón! Que aún no hemos convencido a Sprout, ¿verdad, Cedric?"

"Podemos ir disfrazados de turistas e investigar el mundo muggle de los alrededores," propone un chico de cuarto.

"Va a ser un verano muy largo..." me susurra Cedric con un resoplido guasón. Aún tiene el flequillo mojado después de la ducha y del entrenamiento. Al ver que mi mirada se ha congelado en su cara, me mira con extrañeza y luego me da una toba en la nariz.

* * *

Había rumores de que Cho Chang no se había recuperado de sus heridas y quizá no pudiera jugar, pero el día del partido se demuestra que no es así: El enfrentamiento entre ella y Potter es inevitable. Tengo mucha, mucha curiosidad. Madam Hooch ha seguido supervisando todos los entrenamientos de Gryffindor por miedo a un ataque de Sirius Black. Y al parecer McGonagall por fin ha devuelto a Potter la Saeta de Fuego que alguien le regaló por Navidad. Será huérfano y todo lo que quieras. Habrá pasado una infancia terrible. Pero tiene un ángel de la guarda con una cuenta en Gringotts que ni los Malfoy: Ellos sólo se pueden permitir Nimbus 2001, no Saetas de Fuego. Claro que una Nimbus 2001 para cada miembro del equipo también es un pastón. No sé si compensa el hecho de que Malfoy juegue. Al fin y al cabo, Potter siempre le gana.

Para empezar, los Slytherin tienen una cara de patidifusos cuando Potter hace su aparición triunfal en el comedor la mañana del partido portando su magnífica Saeta de Fuego, que me alegro de que Creevey esté al tanto y sacando fotos. ¡Esas las quiero! ¡Vaaamos! Todo el comedor está en éxtasis. De todas las mesas nos acercamos para verla más de cerca. Cedric incluso le felicita por haber encontrado un repuesto tan bueno para la que se partió después del partido. Pobrecito, seguro que aún siente remordimientos. Pero qué tonto que es. Se lo digo de vuelta a la mesa:

"De lo bueno que eres, eres tonto, Capitán," y sonrío de oreja a oreja.

"Eso ya se lo repito yo todos los días, Justin," gruñe Zacharías desde su asiento.

Aunque no sé si es más tonto ese prefecto de Gryffindor y delegado de Hogwarts, Percy Weasley, que se ha apostado diez galeones con su novia de Ravenclaw a ver quién gana. Para empezar, ¿tiene un Weasley 10 galeones de sobra para apuestas? No entiendo nada.

* * *

 

Con los prismáticos mágicos que usamos por turnos, no me pierdo detalle de los preliminares al encuentro. El día está claro y despejado, ideal para el Quidditch. Y sin embargo Gryffindor lo lleva chuungo, chuuungo. Había rumores de que Chang no iba a poder jugar a causa de sus lesiones, pero ahí la tienes, contoneándose como una pava. He sido testigo presencial de honor en la distancia del momento en el que Chang ha hecho uso de su ataque especial "sonrisa modosita" y a Potter se le han ruborizado hasta las cejas, mientras los capitanes estrechaban felizmente las manos. Qué pena que Davies no lo haya visto: igual se ponía celoso y se desconcentraba él también. Pero todo ha sucedido muy rápido, como el comienzo del encuentro. Increíble: ya he perdido de vista a Potter. Con esa escoba, si intento seguirle más de diez segundos, acabo con el cuello retorcido. Le paso los prismáticos a Ernie y sigo el juego con mis ojos, mientras Lee Jordan nos ameniza con sus comentarios absolutamente imparciales, sí señor.

En la segunda batalla por la snitch, Wood anima a Harry a que haga justo lo contrario de lo que Cedric hizo: dejar las caballerosidades para los que montan a caballo, no a escoba. ¿Y he oído bien ese "¡Derríbala si hace falta!"? Sí, debe de ser, porque Zacharías se está relamiendo. Y, de nuevo, ¿es mi imaginación o Chang está acosando deliberadamente a Potter? ¡Qué rastrera! Sabe que la única estrategia posible es seguirle de cerca, pero Potter no se lo está poniendo fácil, menos mal. Algo de dignidad le queda. Un momento, Chang le ha señalado algo... ¡Justo cuando habían vuelto a ver la snitch! ¿Estará tratando de desviar su atención? De nuevo, ¡qué rastrera! Ey, ¿Otra vez dementores? ¡No puede ser! Uh, Potter parece haberlos repelido con un hechizo raro y plateado. Acto seguido, ha capturado la snitch. ¡Qué tío! Jo, las de su equipo sí que se lo están comiendo a besos. Veo a Wood reprimiéndose para no imitarlas. Como ese gemelo siga así le va a ahorcar. Weasley ha tardado poco en cogerle el brazo y alzarlo en el aire.

Qué idiota, ¡pero QUÉ IDIOTA es Malfoy! A quién se le ocurre disfrazarse de dementor cuando los ánimos hacia ellos están así de calientes. Esto le va a costar caro a él, a sus gorilas y al capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint. O eso espero.

Seguro que hoy los Gryffindors tienen día completo de fiesta en la Sala Común. Están a un paso de la victoria, me temo.  
No sé si Granger participará. No ha bajado a felicitar a sus compañeros y, aunque se la ha visto feliz por la victoria, últimamente tiene un careto que parece que esté al borde de la histeria. Hannah me cuenta que tiene demasiado sobre sus hombros.

Y aunque tengo entendido que la fiesta de Gryffindor se ha prolonga luego hasta bien entrada la noche, al día siguiente por la mañana Colin viene a nuestra mesa para contarnos la última de Sirius Black: Anoche entró en los dormitorios y casi se carga a Weasley al confundir su cama con la de Potter. ¡Menudo susto! Ahora hay toda clase de rumores por el colegio.  
"Mira que perder la hoja de las contraseñas... Este Neville no aprende," comenta Colin, robándome descaradamente una tostada. Ante mi expresión de protesta, la parte en dos y me mete una mitad en la boca, al tiempo que se sienta sobre mis rodillas. Cuando las chicas se han hartado de reír, lo dejo caer limpiamente al suelo, le arrebato la cámara y le hago una foto a su cara de pasmo.

Por todo el colegio están reforzando las medidas de seguridad cuando salimos de desayunar. Esto no es cosa de broma. Sin embargo, el mayor afectado, Weasley, ha hecho de este acontecimiento su hazaña personal y ha estado nutriendo con su nueva leyenda el desayuno de todos los de su casa y los más pequeños de las otras.

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo habrá matado Sirius Black," comenta Hannah.

"Bien cierto. Habría sido un gran alivio para todos," asiente Smith.

"Porque Weasley gritó y Black se dio cuenta de que no era a quien buscaba, quizá," sugiere Susan.

"Si de verdad Sirius Black es el asesino sanguinario al que describen todos los carteles, eso no tiene mucho sentido," concluye Ernie y todos nos quedamos pensativos de camino a la biblioteca.

* * *

Ese domingo el equipo de Quidditch tiene entrenamiento intensivo con miras a nuestro próximo partido contra Slytherin, así que no vuelven hasta muy tarde, y para entonces están tan cansados que se van directamente a dormir. La tarde pasa tranquila entre charlas y deberes. Apenas tocamos un par de canciones después de cenar. Los ánimos se encuentran divididos entre la incertidumbre por el último ataque de Sirius Black y la perspectiva de que al día siguiente, lunes, es San Valentín. Es una fecha que para mí no significa mucho y, la verdad, me alegro una vez más de haberme librado el año pasado de las felices ocurrencias de Lockhart, pero para muchas de mis compañeras parece el día más emocionante del año. Ilusas...  
  
Sé que en nuestra casa tenemos algunas parejitas de cursos superiores, e incluso parejas mixtas con otras casas, y que todas ellas anhelan la próxima visita a Hogsmeade para tener una cita en condiciones. Pero, sinceramente, dudo mucho que las desovejadas encuentren el amor de su vida de un día para otro.

De hecho, el lunes es un día muy tranquilo. Aparte de Black para comer, Black para merendar y Black para cenar, de los regalos furtivos u ostentosos de mesa a mesa o dentro de las propias mesas, de las lechuzas con sobres chillones (e incluso los literales: hasta un par de vocifeadores para declararse estallaron durante el almuerzo; aunque el peor fue el de Neville, con su abuela echándole una bronca de impresión por haber perdido las contraseñas y haber avergonzado a toda la familia) y de la decoración (vomito)... digamos (vomito)... sugerente (vomito) del comedor, es un lunes como otro cualquiera.

Hasta que llega la noche.

Ese lunes no hay entrenamiento porque el campo está reservado, así que la mayor parte de Hufflepuff no enamorada pasa la tarde en la biblioteca. Ernie me echa una mano con las dudas, como de costumbre; los mayores nos avanzan cosas para complementar los temas que estamos dando, como también es habitual; y Cedric da consejos de vez en cuando a sus compañeros de equipo según se va acordando mientras lee un libro de Quidditch entre tarea y tarea.

"Ante todo tenemos que mejorar nuestra forma física. Todos sabemos que Slytherin no juega muy limpio que digamos," susurra, y los demás asienten.

"Son unos guarros," comenta uno de los bateadores. "Lo siento, capitán, pero pienso pagarles con la misma moneda como amenacen la seguridad de alguno."

" _Sólo_ si amenazan la seguridad de alguno, ¿entendido?", advierte Cedric con el dedo en alto.

"Y _sólo_ después de pedirles perdón por dejarnos golpear, ¿verdad, Capitán?" replica Zacharías Smith.

Después de la cena, un enorme corrillo femenino de Hufflepuffs me acorrala bandurria mágica en mano para que les cante una balada. No sé a qué viene tanta excitación (alguien me explica que ya han puesto el cartel de la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade, lo cual puede ser una de las causas del alboroto), pero tienen pinta de haberlo estado maquinando todo el día, porque no dejan de cuchichear y de reír entre ellas. Eso me pone muy nervioso. Los chicos empiezan a reírse en mi cara y toman asiento para verme salir del apuro en primera fila. Las de primer año tienen cara de mudo éxtasis y las de segundo ya están coreando un "¡Justin, Justin, Justin!". No hay salida. ¿Qué tendrá mi voz a medio desarrollar, que las vuelve locas? Nooooo lo entiendo. La prefecta, guasona ella, me acerca una silla con mucha pompa y luego se sienta al lado de Cedric en uno de los sofás grandes circulares. Al otro lado están algunos compañeros de equipo. Alrededor y en el suelo, tres cuartas partes de mi casa. Al principio no se me ocurre nada oportuno que tocar ante semejante expectación, pero enseguida me viene a la cabeza (¡hombre, por favor!) la canción que llevaba practicando desde Navidades después de recibir el tan deseado libro de partituras que me faltaba: [_Romeo & Juliet_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOe7Ke1JuuY).  
  
"Ésta va dedicada a todas mis chicas Hufflepuff," anuncio con aires de locutor de radio, y ellas se ríen, que es lo importante.

Carraspeo, caliento motores con las cuerdas, y empiezo:

 _A lovestruck Romeo sings the streets a serenade_  
_Laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made_  
_Finds a streetlight, steps out of the shade_  
_Says something like: you and me babe, how about it?_

Como las caras de emoción y el silencio continúan, me dejo llevar por la música y todo pierde sentido salvo el mensaje que intento transmitir, especialmente cuando llego a:

 _Juliet, when we made love you used to cry_  
_You said: I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die_  
_There's a place for us, you know the movie song_  
_When are you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?_

Y cuando termino, el aplauso es ensordecedor y las lágrimas sorprendentemente numerosas. ¡He visto a un par de chicos esconderse para secárselas! Oooh, las niñas están fuera de sí. Me acaban de rodear para pedirme un bis, entre palmas. Smith y otro grupillo se llevan las manos a la cabeza y hacen como que se alejan, pero no abandonan la Sala Común, no. Sin embargo, entre todos los rostros felices, los murmullos por lo bajo de Hannah y Susan (¡cómo si no supiera que hablan de mí!), la cara impasible de Ernie mientras hace como que lee un libro, y las burlas de los cursos superiores (de entre las cuales he distinguido claramente la palabra "mariquita" un par de veces, pero ellos tampoco se mueven de su sitio), me quedo con la cara extasiada de Cedric. La prefecta le está diciendo algo, pero él no me quita los ojos de encima y yo le sonrío y el me sonríe y se libra de la prefecta con cualquier excusa; y se libra de otros dos guasones; y no oigo la charla a mi alrededor, ni siento los tirones en mi camisa de las de segundo y (¿estas no son de quinto y sexto?) los continuos gritos de bis, porque Cedric, sin dejar de mirarme (insisto en este hecho) ha levantado el pulgar en alto, ha arqueado las cejas y, al fin, se ha unido al coro de palmas que insisten en que "¡OTRA VEZ, OTRA VEZ!", y me ha convencido con sus ojos grises. O lo que es lo mismo, ha convencido a mis dedos para que empiecen a tocar por sí mismos, y mi voz ha decidido hacerles caso y empezar de nuevo a hablarles de Romeo, y de cómo Julieta lo abandonó y él no puede hacer otra cosa que amarla, y de advertirla de que lo único que falló fue que el momento no era el adecuado, y de que hay un lugar para ellos, como dice la canción. Y yo, que amo profundamente a los _Dire Straits_ , me alegro de haber hecho a todo el mundo acostarse con buen sabor de boca, porque para la tercera vez que la he tocado, la gente ya coreaba el estribillo, y algunas lo han repetido a dúo de camino a sus dormitorios.

"Precioso," me susurra Cedric mientras guardo la bandurria en su caja.

"¿Cómo?" me sobresalto. No sé por qué se molesta en susurrar, si ya se ha ido casi todo el mundo.

"Todo: la música, la letra, la canción, el momento. Me ha encantado. Algún día me la enseñarás mejor, ¿vale?"

"Como quieras", río sin mirarle. Me pregunto si se habrá percatado de que mis ojos volvían siempre a él con el estribillo. No lo hacía a propósito, simplemente, se me iban. Cada día lo oculto peor.

"Me ha parecido muy triste. Espero que nunca me pase algo así."

"¿A ti? ¡Ni de broma! Pero yo ya me he resignado a que ése sea mi destino," cierro la tapa de la caja y la empujo hasta su sitio. "Por mucho que intente no enamorarme de estrellas principales contra cuyo foco no pueda competir y acabe olvidado."

"¿Como Potter?"

Me sacudo las manos y me pongo en pie, con el corazón dándome saltos mortales en la garganta.

"Como Potter. Buenas noches, Cedric," sonrío rápidamente y me dispongo a huir hacia mi dormitorio, antes de hacer o decir cualquier cosa de la que me arrepienta mañana, cual resaca post-San Valentín.

Cedric, sin embargo, no está dispuesto a permitirlo y me agarra del brazo. Vacila mucho antes de hablar, pero al final lo consigue:

"Si yo puedo olvidarme de Wood, tú también puedes olvidarte de Potter, Justin."

Sus ojos grises no sólo me están atravesando el cerebro, sino que me lo están revolviendo. Patas arriba, defensas abajo. Me doy cuenta de que tengo que salir de aquí, ¡YA!

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que hace MESES que me olvidé de Potter?" respondo desafiante y no consigo sonreír, lo cual hace que suene más agresivo que reconfortante. Cedric me suelta, confuso, lo que aprovecho para marcharme a pasos acelerados. Oigo que él murmura un "Buenas noches" detrás de mí, pero no respondo.

En vez de eso, a una distancia segura escaleras abajo, susurro suavemente:

" _Cedric, I'd do the stars with you... anytime._ "

* * *

Al menos las cosas siguen siendo normales en nuestra mesa a la hora del desayuno. Quitando los chistecitos inevitables sobre la función de anoche y los bises improvisados de algunas compañeras, todo el mundo, incluido Cedric, se muestra natural. Más bien estamos todos planeando la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade el sábado que viene. El Comando-H repetirá la estrategia de la otra vez, omitiendo la visita guiada del principio: dispersión general y brindis conjunto en Las tres escobas para terminar el día.

Durante esa semana, Hannah nos comenta un par de veces lo cruel que está siendo Weasley en sus comentarios hacia Granger. Confirmamos la situación anormal en Hogsmeade, donde Weasley pasa el día aparentemente sólo y murmurando para sí (como en Zonko, que estaba lleno hasta la bandera y él parecía un náufrago en una isla desierta), hasta acabar en una extraña pelea de bolas de nieve (espero que sea nieve, porque si no da mucho asquito) con Malfoy y sus gorilas cerca de la Casa de los Gritos. No sé qué hechizo habrá usado para lanzar las bolas desde diferentes direcciones, pero ha conseguido dar a Malfoy su merecido. O eso parece desde la distancia. Aunque Malfoy parece más sobresaltado que otra cosa, y ha echado a correr hacia el castillo después de que uno de sus gorilas (nunca he logrado distinguirlos) haya sido derribado. Será esa casona. Qué mala espina me da. No quiero ni volver a acercarme.

Por lo demás, el día transcurre tranquilo, cada uno yendo por su lado recorriendo lo que más le interesa. Yo me he quedado con parte del equipo, porque hablaban de entrar en los mismos sitios a los que quería ir yo. Al pasar junto a la cafetería de Madame Puddifoot nos reímos a gusto de las parejitas que reconocemos por la ventana. Algunas incluso nos sorprenden.

"Yo nunca, nunca, NUNCA entraré allí", anuncia Zacharías.

"Eso decimos todos y luego caemos como moscas," comenta uno de sexto del equipo."A mí el año pasado me embrujaron y entré."

"¿Y quién fue la desafortunada?" pregunta uno de cuarto. "¿Y dónde la dejaste?"

"Se graduó. Era de séptimo."

"Le gustaban jovencitos, ¿no?" comenta Susan con una risita.

"Pero no llega al nivel de aquella pareja legendaria, ¿te acuerdas?" le pregunta otro de cuarto al de sexto.

"¡Cómo lo iba a olvidar, si ella está en mi curso!" Viendo nuestra cara de curiosidad, explica: "Cuando estábamos en primero, ella se lió con uno de séptimo de nuestra casa. Fue un escándalo. Al lado de eso, lo de mi niña y yo es algo totalmente normal."

"¿Niña? ¡Si además de dos años te saca dos cabezas!" murmura un compañero de sexto. "¿Aún os escribís?"

"Toooodas las semanas," sonríe de oreja a oreja, orgulloso. "Lo dicho, Smith: algún día tú también caerás."

Zacharías farfulla algo ininteligible que incluye la palabra "cadáver", las chicas se ríen entre dientes y los otros le siguen picando de camino a Las Tres Escobas, donde ya están Hannah y Ernie (quienes habían ido a mirar libros, muy propio de ellos), Cedric y los demás.

* * *

A la hora de la cena hay murmullos que rumorean que Harry Potter ha sido visto fuera del castillo. Malfoy se lo ha chivado a Snape y la que se ha montado ha sido fina. Ahora entiendo lo de los bolazos... Bueno, a medias. Granger parece desconsolada, ¿qué le habrá pasado? Al menos parece que Weasley y Potter han hecho las paces con ella.

Colin viene a nuestra mesa a que le contemos las últimas hazañas del Comando-H, y me permito sorprenderle con la bolsa de caramelos y artículos de broma que he comprado para él. Hasta el año que viene no conocerá Hogsmeade en persona. De lo contento que se pone, me hace cinco fotos, la última con él. Oye, ¿eso no es un auto regalo? _FLASH_ ¡Mis ojooos!

* * *

Slytherin nos ha ganado. No me lo puedo creer. ¿Por qué? Bueno, sé por qué: no utilizan jugadores, utilizan monstruos, trolls de las cavernas. El único mico medianamente humano es Malfoy. Y la Nimbus 2001 de Malfoy es mejor que la escoba de Cedric. Ni siquiera Zacharías hace comentarios crispantes hacia sus compañeros: todos comparten la misma frustración y la misma rabia.

"Al menos nosotros hemos luchado a brazo partido y justamente," sentencia Cedric antes de irnos a dormir.

Pero yo sé que él no va a pegar ojo. Hemos perdido la copa, igual que Ravenclaw. Ahora sólo nos queda desear que Gryffindor se la arrebate a Slytherin. No me consuela el hecho de que hayamos ganado a Gryffindor. Sin poder animarle de ninguna otra manera, apoyo una mano conciliadora sobre su hombro antes de dirigirme a mi dormitorio, y él la agarra unos instantes, sin mirarme. Después la suelta y se pone en su postura reflexiva favorita: con las palmas juntas delante de la nariz, sobre sus rodillas. No sé qué hacer. Una parte de mí sabe que debe dejarlo solo. Otra parte quiere sentarse en el reposabrazos del sillón y recostarse contra el afligido capitán, para darle silencioso ánimo y calor humano.

"Cedric..."

"Como prefecto me veo en la obligación de hacer que te acuestes de inmediato. Es muy tarde, Justin."

Suspiro, y estoy a punto de dar media vuelta, resuelto, cuando Cedric continúa, sin mirarme, y con un tono mucho menos enérgico y mucho más desnudo:

"Como amigo, me gustaría pedirte que te quedaras conmigo... un rato más."

Sin dudarlo un instante, elijo la opción B: Me siento sobre el reposabrazos y le rodeo el cuello, apoyando mi cabeza contra la suya; luego Cedric me hace un poco más de hueco y acomodo la mitad de mi trasero junto al suyo. Allí acabamos dormidos los dos, hasta que el frío de la madrugada despierta primero a Cedric, y después él me revuelve el pelo suavemente y me susurra para que me ponga en pie. Con su fuerte brazo agarrándome firmemente alrededor de los hombros, bajo en modo zombie las escaleras hasta mi cuarto, y él me despide en la puerta. Caigo rendido sobre la cama. Rendido... y con una sonrisa enorme. Apenas me da tiempo a percatarme de que Ernie está con los ojos bien abiertos, sentado contra la almohada, las cortinas de su cama desplegadas por el lado que da a la mía.

"Buenos días, Justin," susurra.

"Buenas noches, Ernie," sonrío feliz.

Ese domingo me levanto tan tarde que no lo veo en toda la mañana. Pero a la hora de comer, Ernie está tan afable como de costumbre (si bien con unas ojeras enormes) y a todo el equipo se le ha pasado el mal trago.

* * *

Hoy ha ocurrido una de las cosas más increíbles que esperaba ver en este colegio, y no estaba ahí Creevey para sacar una foto: Granger ha propinado un soplamocos histórico a Malfoy. ¡A Malfoy! Y no contenta con eso, ha mandado a Trelawney a freír espárragos para el resto de sus días. La verdad es que no me extraña: tanta tensión acumulada últimamente tenía que explotar un día u otro. Ni siquiera la hemos visto a la hora de comer.

Y yo que creía que la clase de Flitwick y sus hechizos para animarse no podían ser superados. ¡Jamás había visto a Ernie reírse de esa manera! Nos hemos quedado ambos más contentos que aquel día cuando... Um, quita, quita, no pienses en eso, Justin, que aún dormís en camas vecinas y os quedan unos cuantos añitos juntos. ¿Habrá un verano parecido por delante? No lo creo. Salvo por la clase de Encantamientos de hoy, Ernie está mucho más frío y distante hacia mí desde hace meses. El tiempo que yo paso mosconeando con el equipo de Quidditch, con Cedric y con Colin cuando se nos acopla, él lo pasa con Hannah. O con Hannah y con Susan. O añade a algún Hufflepuff más de nuestro curso. Pero siempre con Hannah. Empiezo a sospechar que el año que viene bien podrían ser ellos los que tomaran té en la cafetería de Madame Puddifoot. La verdad, no sé qué pensar al respecto. Hannah es una buena chica y sigue siendo la persona que mejor entiende a Ernie, pero... pero... ¡son tan parecidos! ¿No se aburrirán el uno al otro? Oh no, ya me los imagino: a uno leyendo el Daily Prophet, y a la otra sirviendo el té con pastas. AJ, AJ, AJ.

"La bola de cristal me ha dicho que me casaré con alguien temperamental y que el matrimonio durará poco," comenta Hannah durante la cena. ¿Debo dar crédito a Trelawney o a mi funesta intuición. "Pero a mí me gustan los chicos dulces, así que no creo que eso ocurra," ríe despreocupadamente. Todos la miramos de reojo y Susan esconde una risita detrás de la mazorca que está mordisqueando.

Pero la "dulce" Hannah casi tiene un colapso nervioso durante las vacaciones (¡LAS VACACIONES!) de Pascua a causa del Kilimanjaro de deberes que nos han puesto para que ocupemos los aparentemente innecesarios días libres.

"¡Esto es total y absolutamente injusto!" protesta Hannah tirándose de las trenzas, a medida que va llenando su horario de estudio con notas sobre tareas y más tareas. La pobre tiene lágrimas aflorándole a los ojos.

"Piensa en Hermione Granger," trata de animarla Susan con una mano en su espalda. "Ella está peor que nosotras, con todas las asignaturas que tiene. Llega a la biblioteca antes que ninguno y es la última en irse."

"¡Eso no me consuela! Ella es ella y yo soy yo. Yo tengo las asignaturas justas y... no puedo, de verdad que no puedo."

"Anda, tontita, que aquí nos tienes para echarte una mano," sonríe Ernie, secándole una lágrima con el dedo. Eso hace sonreír a Hannah también. Al fin acepta el pañuelo que le lleva rato ofreciendo otra chica de nuestro curso y se pone manos a la obra enseguida.

No son las mejores vacaciones de Pascua de nuestra vida, pero aún así sacamos tiempo para charlas, canciones y juegos en la Sala Común. Los de primero de este año tienen un morro... A su edad nosotros jugábamos al plantanova mágica, pero no teníamos cada uno nuestra propia planta para cuidar. Han elegido hasta el nombre para ellas y son como sus mascotas. Las hay que muerden. Qué injusto, cada año se inventan tareas más agradables. Y los de tercero, ¡a fastidiarse!

"Cuando quieras te regalo un cactus salvaje," me dice Ernie. "Son muy simpáticos: les gusta lanzarte sus espinas cuando quieren llamar tu atención. Al final logro que se duerman leyéndoles fragmentos del libro de Historia de la magia."

"Con esa voz, Ernie, ¿qué esperas?" río yo.

"Me los imagino dreando a Justin para que les cante un bis," se parte Hannah.

Retiro lo dicho: Nada de plantas propias.

* * *

El partido definitivo tiene lugar justo después de las vacaciones. Durante toda esa semana, los Gryffindors y en especial Potter son sometidos a un acoso físico y psicológico sin precedentes por parte de los Slytherin. Hasta dos de ellos acaban en la enfermería, uno de cada casa. La expectación que crea este partido es impresionante. La tensión se respira por todo el colegio. Potter es acompañado por una horda de Gryffindors a dondequiera que va, para evitar "accidentes".

El día del partido, a la hora del desayuno, tanto Ravenclaw como Hufflepuff recibimos a Gryffindor con aplausos para infundirles ánimos. Tienen que ganar a Slytherin con más de 50 puntos de ventaja o no servirá de nada. Le he deseado suerte a Potter cuando ha pasado a mi lado, pero creo que no se ha enterado porque Cho Chang ha elegido justo ese momento para hacer lo mismo. Y lo mismo hizo con Cedric cuando jugamos contra Slytherin. Pero, a diferencia de Potter, a Cedric no se le subieron los colores. ¿Qué pretende Chang? ¿Echarle el gafe?

De nuevo Slytherin ha sacado toda su colección de armarios de primavera. Más grandes, si caben. Malfoy parece la mascota del equipo. Las gradas bullen con animadores de Gryffindor. Los de Slytherin, aunque minoría, son muy ruidosos. La verdad es que este emocionante partido tiene un sabor agridulce: no vamos a ser felices en ningún caso, pero mejor que gane Gryffindor. De lo contrario, nos quedará un sabor totalmente amargo de este torneo.

Juego sucio, tensión y lucha encarnizada. Lee Jordan tan imparcial como siempre. Ojalá tuviera un walkman para poder ignorarle. De pronto, este partido me está poniendo malo. Estoy triste por mi equipo. Me gustaría que mi equipo estuviese ahí, y no Gryffindor, luchando por hacerse con el esquivo título de campeones de algo que no sea la porca miseria de méritos. No tengo ni fuerzas para animar. Ernie me pregunta que si estoy bien. Asiento desganado. Quiero que acabe el partido, irme a la sala común, y cantarme algo para animarme. Necesito un hechizo de esos que te dejan la sonrisa permanente.  
Malfoy se pega a Potter mucho más de lo que lo hacía Chang. Cedric y los demás no hacen más que maldecir: demasiado juego sucio para nuestro espíritu Hufflepuff. Y además, acaban de arrojar dos bludgers sobre Wood gratuitamente. No sé, a mí no me ha dado tanta pena (silbido inocente). Tampoco me la ha dado cuando Malfoy ha agarrado la Saeta de Fuego para impedir que Potter atrape la snitch y acabe de una vez este maldito partido.

Mi deseo no tarda en cumplirse: Potter hace una caída espectacular de las suyas y atrapa la bolita dorada. Potter es feliz, Gryffindor es feliz, a Wood le acaba de tocar la lotería (y va a construir un pedestal a Potter), y todas las gradas menos las verdes gritan de entusiasmo. Aplausos a mi alrededor. Aplausos míos. Ya está. ¿Podemos volver? No parece que estén muy dispuestos. Hay una melé en el campo. No me creo que eso que va dando saltos sea Percy Weasley. Ni que esa bola despeinada que se seca las lágrimas con la bandera de Gryffindor sea McGonagall. La gente empieza a subir a los del equipo a hombros. Dumbledore espera con la copa. Todo es tan bonito que se me revuelve el estómago.

Yo quería ver a Cedric y a los muchachos sosteniendo esa copa.

"Te acompaño," me susurra Ernie, quien lleva un buen rato observando mi cara. "Necesito repasar mis notas de Aritmancia y revisar unas cuestiones de... Historia de la magia para poder consultarlas luego en la biblioteca.Venga," me da un codazo al ver mi vacilación. "Que sé que lo estás deseando." 

Sin decir nada a nadie, regresamos a la Sala Común. Al principio intento hacer deberes, pero no lo consigo. Así que acabo sacando la bandurria mágica e intentando tocar otra de mis canciones favoritas. Ernie se acomoda en un sofá con el libro de Aritmancia en la mano y se queda allí conmigo hasta que el resto de nuestros compañeros irrumpe en la Sala con su exaltada charla sobre el partido. Sin embargo, a medida que pasan las horas, la alegría por la victoria de Gryffindor se va transformando en nostalgia por las oportunidades perdidas, y no me queda más remedio que atacarles con un [_Walk of life_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd9TlGDZGkI) por sorpresa para que vuelvan a levantar la vista del suelo.

"El año que viene será nuestro año, ya lo veréis," sonríe Cedric antes de ir a cenar, y el equipo entero junta los puños cerrados en señal de promesa. "¡El año dorado de Hufflepuff!"

* * *

Después de aquello hay un encierro colectivo hasta junio. Los de quinto y séptimo están tan agobiados por los exámenes que Cedric, quien está en el mismo curso que los gemelos Weasley, me comenta que hasta ellos parecen estar estudiando y todo.

Es una lata tener que estudiar cuando empieza el buen tiempo y el olor del verano está en el aire, pero nos consolamos pensando en las vacaciones. No todo el mundo se va a apuntar al campamento Hufflepuff, pero al menos casi todos los de primero y segundo, sí. Pensando en ellos se hace, cómo no. Las actividades se mejoran para los nuevos cada año. Los dos prefectos van como monitores. Y los de los otros cursos, dependiendo de la edad, estarán al cuidado de los más pequeños o vigilados por los mayores. Me da que entro en el lote de los pequeños. ¡Qué bien! ¡Quiero que me cuiden! En total hay unos cincuenta Hufflepuffs interesados. No está nada mal.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Quiero que nos den las vacaciones YA!

"Señor Finch-Fletchley, esa carta astral deja mucho que desear. Me temo que como en el examen sitúe Marte junto a Plutón, no va a a ser el campamento el único sitio en el que le coloquen con los pequeños."

"Señor Macmillan, no me toque las pelotas más de la cuenta."

Ernie se queda mudo y a su tarea, tal y como esperaba.

A veces soy malo, _muy malo_.

* * *

Los exámenes de junio acaban un jueves por la tarde. El último de todos es el de Estudios muggles: ¡Chupado!

La alegría de vivir nos desborda cuando corremos hacia el lago para celebrarlo. Nos dejamos caer junto a la orilla, a la sombra de un árbol, y pasamos allí el rato hasta la hora de cenar. Me pregunto qué tal les estará yendo a los de quinto y a los de séptimo. A estos últimos habrá que hacerles una despedida especial. Ya no les volveremos a ver en septiembre.

No sé qué habrá pasado esta vez, pero todo el mundo habla de que ayer se pasó por el colegio el Ministro de la magia, Cornelius Fudge, con el verdugo que iba a ejecutar al hipogrifo. Al parecer se descubrió que Sirius Black seguía rondando el colegio, que Snape lo atrapó, pero que luego se escapó. Y el hipogrifo también.

"Me pregunto quiéeeeeen lo habrá robado y habrá volado con él," Ernie pone los ojos en blanco.

"¿Y qué os parece lo de Lupin?", pregunta Susan. "¿Le volveremos a ver?"

Snape había dejado escapar de sus labios a los Slytherin en el desayuno que Lupin era un hombre-lobo de verdad. A Ernie no le pilló por sorpresa.

"Lo dudo mucho. A estas horas ya habrá presentado su dimisión a Dumbledore. O dimite o se enfrenta a una queja masiva por parte de los padres de los alumnos," explica Ernie. "Lupin parece un hombre sensato y razonable. Dimitirá."

"¡Un año con un hombre-lobo sin saberlo! ¡Qué emocionante!" salto yo.

"Sabía que lo tuyo con el basilisco no había sido ni accidental ni suficiente," comenta Smith por lo bajo.

"Dicen que a Trelawney le dio un jamacuco durante el examen de Adivinación de ayer," interviene Hannah, muy seria. "Que le soltó una profecía terrorífica a Potter. O algo así he oído."

"Trelawney le predecía la muerte en cada clase, Hannah, no es nada nuevo," argumenta Ernie.

"Pero esta vez iba en serio y no hablaba de Potter. Hablaba del retorno de Quien-tú-sabes."

"Quien-tú-sabes es por ahora la última de nuestras preocupaciones. Sirius Black sigue estando a la fuga y tenemos un colegio de locos: Uno de nuestros profesores es un hombre-lobo y anoche hubo luna llena. El trío fantástico de Gryffindor está en la enfermería y nadie sabe qué les ha pasado. Corren versiones para todos los gustos", explica Ernie.

"Además, acabamos de terminar los exámenes. ¡Alegría, alegría!", palmoteo yo, imitando el estilo de un espectáculo mallorquín que presencié veranos atrás.

Mis compañeros menean la cabeza, pero sonríen.

* * *

Al día siguiente hay visita a Hogsmeade para celebrar el fin de los exámenes. A la vuelta nos anuncian la marcha de Lupin. No va a terminar el curso con nosotros ¡y no hemos podido ni despedirnos!

Las últimas clases pasan sin mayor novedad. Los preparativos para el campamento siguen en marcha, las aprobaciones paternas siguen llegando vía lechuza, y las listas están casi completas.

El último día de curso salen las notas: buenas, buenas. He sacado matrícula en Estudios muggles y Ernie también. De hecho, Ernie ha sacado unas cuantas matrículas. Qué tío. Hannah también tiene unos resultados envidiables, pero yo no me puedo quejar. Cedric, ese sí que es un monstruo. Claro que nadie gana a Percy Weasley, en séptimo curso. Si su intención, como dicen, es entrar en el Ministerio, sus notas le van a hacer entrar por la puerta grande.

Gryffindor se ha llevado la Copa de la casa por tercer año consecutivo. Los resultados de Quidditch han ayudado, no cabe duda. El festín de fin de curso es fabuloso, pero no más que la fiesta de despedida que organizamos a los de séptimo en nuestra casa. Fiesta Hufflepuff, pero fiesta al fin y al cabo. Cantamos, reímos, bebemos granizado de zumo de calabaza y comemos golosinas hasta hartarnos. Hacemos planes y comentamos el próximo Mundial de Quidditch, que tendrá lugar también este verano.

Ernie no vendrá al campamento. Le he invitado a venirse a mi casa, después, para enseñarle el mundo muggle al igual que hizo él el año pasado, pero ha rechazado la oferta.

"Otro verano será," sonríe.

La verdad es que no me lo esperaba. Sé que las cosas no son como antes, pero el verano es el mejor momento para pasar de verdad tiempo juntos. Cedric tampoco ha querido insistirle mucho para que se apuntara, pese a mis ruegos.

"Tendrá otras cosas que hacer, Justin."

"La verdad es que voy a emplear el verano en estudiar de verdad. Nunca llegaremos a quinto lo suficientemente preparados."

"No es para tanto, Ernie," ríe Cedric. "Si se puede compaginar el estudio con el Quidditch, con más razón se puede disfrutar el verano de _dos cursos_ antes."

"Debo insistir."

"Entonces yo debo desistir," asiente Cedric caballerosamente, y se marcha a ocuparse de los de primer año.

El Expreso de Hogwarts está a punto de partir y nuestros caminos se separarán en King's Cross otra vez. Aunque esta vez, por muuuuucho menos tiempo: En unos pocos días, el Comando-H se reunirá de nuevo y con los "cachorros" para pasar el mes de julio en el Lago Ness.

Oh, Ernie, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan cabezota?

* * *

 

 **Notas** :  
[_Walk of Life_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd9TlGDZGkI)  
[_Romeo and Juliet_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOe7Ke1JuuY)  
Ambas son de los **Dire Straits.**


	8. Un mes en el Lago Ness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Verano del tercer año de Justin, ese espacio intermedio entre el libro 3 y el libro 4, justo antes de los Mundiales de Quidditch. En julio, buena parte del Comando-H, con los prefectos a la cabeza, se van con los peques de la casa de campamento al Lago Ness.

**Capítulo 8: Un mes en el Lago Ness**

Nada más llegar al albergue, dejamos caer nuestro equipaje sobre la cama desocupada más cercana y salimos corriendo al exterior para contemplar con más calma ese paisaje que apenas hemos podido atisbar desde el autobús Noctámbulo.

Desde esta zona de [Drumnadrochit ](http://sobreescocia.com/2009/06/08/drumnadrochit-a-orillas-del-lago-ness/)no se puede ver el lago en toda su extensión, pero lo compensan las verdes colinas que lo rodean. ¡Esto es un paraje de ensueño!

Los de primer y segundo año están como locos, venga a correr de acá para allá y de croquetear por las laderas. ¿Éramos nosotros así de hiperactivos hace un par de años? No sé qué les dan de comer a estos críos...

Con la fresca brisa veraniega de las Highlands soplando amablemente sobre mi cara, y bañado por el sol del amanecer, cierro los ojos un momento y recuerdo cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí.

* * *

 El verano comenzó con buen pie y muy buen humor. Mis padres eran conscientes de que apenas teníamos una semana para estar juntos y procuraron, al igual que el año anterior, hacer que cada día fuera una fiesta. Comí en mis restaurantes favoritos, fuimos al cine un par de veces, me harté de ver la tele y de jugar a la consola, y practiqué un nuevo repertorio para el verano. No mucho, pero servirá para variar. Al menos en el Lago Ness sí podré escuchar mi nuevo y flamante discman. Y olvidarme de las canciones que mi madre no hace más que poner cuando se siente nostálgica por sus tiempos de adolescente. ¡Qué horror de discos! Más de una vez he tenido que encerrarme en mi cuarto y poner mi música a tope para no tener que escucharlo. ¡Y mira que mi casa es grande! Eso sí que no lo voy a echar de menos.

Hoy viernes 1 de julio, mis padres me han llevado a King's Cross con mi equipaje veraniego. En el exterior de la estación nos hemos reunido todos los participantes del primer campamento Hufflepuff, pero no para ir en tren, sino en autobús: Hemos fletado el autobús Noctámbulo al completo. Y con tanta gente, ni hablar de abrir las camas. 

Aún no tenemos ninguno la edad para aparecernos, con la excepción de la profesora Sprout, claro está. Pero no es plan de que el único adulto del grupo vaya por libre y deje la expedición a cargo de nuestros prefectos, por mucho que así vaya a ser durante este mes. Esa era la condición de acompañarnos a expensas de sus propias vacaciones: que los prefectos se responsabilizaran de nosotros en todo momento. La misión de Sprout será meramente de supervisión pues, aunque vaya con la casa menos revoltosa, nunca se sabe cuándo será necesaria una dosis de autoridad con plena experiencia en magia.

El viaje ha sido fugaz y muy, muy agitado. Nunca había ido en el Noctámbulo y, la verdad, no es que tenga muchas ganas de repetir la experiencia, por muy divertido que haya sido el bollo Hufflepuff que se ha organizado en un frenazo: me he quedado embocadillado entre Cedric y Zacharías, quien se ha agarrado a las trenzas de Hannah antes de caer, y ésta ha pegado tal berrido que casi deja sordo a uno de quinto que tenía al lado, antes de medio estrangular al rubiales. Sólo de pensar en el viaje de vuelta, se me revuelve el sándwich que he desayunado.

Nada más salir del vehículo, varios de primero y segundo, dos de mi curso y un par de los mayores, han echado hasta la cena de Nochebuena. Qué asquito. Menos mal que Sprout puede hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts, porque sino el pestazo iba a ser inconfundible hasta para los muggles que se acerquen a menos de dos kilómetros de la barrera de invisibilidad que hay alrededor del albergue.

En esta ocasión, además, a los prefectos les han concedido un permiso especial para hacer uso de la magia en caso de que sea necesario, de modo que puedan cuidar mejor de nosotros. Cedric está entusiasmado con la idea y nuestra prefecta ya ha tenido que intervenir para petrificar a dos que se han puesto a pelear en el autobús.

* * *

 

El albergue está en un sitio llamado Drumnadrochit (Escocia) en una colina cerca de un pueblecito con el mismo nombre (y rodeado por aldeas mágicas donde uno menos se lo esperaría). La zona está llena de hoteles y albergues rurales para turistas muggles, como la [granja Borlum](http://www.borlum.co.uk/About-Borlum-Farm.html), detrás de la cual está oculto nuestro propio albergue. A ojos muggles parece otra colina llena de vegetación, una elevación más del terreno. Para los magos, son tres enormes construcciones de madera oscura, tres preciosas casitas que parecen hechas de chocolate, y bien equipadas para todas nuestras necesidades. Un lugar idóneo para campamentos como el nuestro, aunque se pueden adaptar a todo tipo de huéspedes. Por ejemplo, si en vez de un grupo tan grande fuéramos varias familias, podrían dividirlas fácilmente en habitáculos por dentro. Sin embargo, puesto que somos un colegio, dos de las casas están destinadas exclusivamente a los dormitorios, y en la tercera se encuentran la cocina, el comedor, las duchas y los aposentos de la profesora Sprout.

En una de las casas dormirán los de primero y segundo año, que han venido casi al completo. En la otra, el resto de los alumnos, que aún así seguimos siendo menos que los dos cursos de peques juntos: nuestra prefecta, Cedric, Hannah, Zacharías y casi todo el equipo de Quidditch, amigos de sexto y cuarto, tres compañeros de Cedric de quinto, y uno de séptimo con complejo de Peter Pan, como él dice. ¡Comando-H!

Es una lástima que no todos nuestros amigos se hayan apuntado, pero creo que con los que estamos lo pasaremos bien. Al menos, durante el viaje de vuelta en el Expreso de Hogwarts conseguí que Ernie me prometiera que me escribiría todas las semanas. Por ahora está cumpliendo su promesa: en su última carta, que recibí anoche, jueves, me contaba que ya estaba en la casa de la playa con sus primos, dispuesto a estudiar a tope, pero también a descansar, como le recomendó Cedric. Me mandó recuerdos para Hannah, que ella recibió con mucha alegría (ya le estaba escribiendo la respuesta en el autobús, hasta que desistió por las sacudidas), y nos deseó un feliz viaje a todos. No puedo negar que le voy a echar mucho de menos este verano. Se me va a hacer raro dormir con gente del colegio sin tenerle a él en la cama de al lado.

La distribución de las habitaciones ha sido sencilla y tradicional: en cada cabaña hay dos grandes habitaciones, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos. El curso da igual. La intimidad, al carajo. Esta noche, guerra de almohadas obligada.

* * *

 Zacharías es un tramposo. Y a ese de quinto se la tengo ya jurada. ¿Quién ha dicho que las almohadas no duelen?

 Ay, he comido como cinco en la cena. Nadar en el lago da mucha hambre, y más si lo acompañamos con carreras dentro-fuera-dentro-fuera cada vez que alguien creía localizar un pedazo de monstruo o le rozaba un alga en el agua. Hannah se ha llevado la palma con el numerito histérico que ha montado: No había visto desalojar una zona de baño con tal premura y terror desde la peli de Tiburón. Sprout ha dicho que una y no más, San Barrabás: Al lago no volveremos para bañarnos.

Ahora estoy a punto de reventar y mareado por los almohadazos. Extraño la cama y me molesta un poco el concierto de ronquidos, pero hay algo mágico -diferente tipo de magia- en dormir junto a gente con la que no estás acostumbrado. Me relaja el canto de los grillos en el exterior, mientras fantaseo con la excursión en barco de mañana y en si llegaremos a ver al monstruo alguno de estos días.

Y, como bonus, si me doy media vuelta puedo ver la cara de Cedric dormido, porque se ha pedido la cama que hay justo a mi lado. Ha sido algo rápido e inesperado y maravilloso, de lo cual sólo me he dado realmente cuenta al irnos a acostar.

_Felices sueños._

* * *

Los desayunos en el campamento me recuerdan al gran comedor de Hogwarts solo que en pequeñito y con las dos largas mesas llenas de Hufflepuffs nada más. Lo bueno de los internados es que los niños nos acostumbramos desde pequeños a dormir fuera de casa y lejos de nuestros padres, por lo que nadie ha extrañado su cama.

Hay un revuelo sosegado pero alegre entre los pequeños, porque hoy sábado es nuestro primer día de excursión y, como decía, la vamos a realizar en barco. Es uno de estos barcos muggles que hacen un recorrido por todo el lago y donde un guía te va explicando qué ves en cada momento, pero Madam Sprout ha puesto un hechizo de insonorización al guía en nuestro sector, para poder explicarnos ella anécdotas más interesantes sobre cada tramo del camino. Los muggles no son conscientes, como de costumbre, de la gran cantidad de refugios y fauna mágicos que hay por los alrededores.

De lo que sí van a ser conscientes es de la presencia del Comando-H en la zona, porque con esas gorritas y camisetas muggle color amarillo canario Hufflepuff que tenemos que llevar, nos van a localizar desde Groenlandia, si alguno se extravía. Pero yo paso de la vergüenza, porque estoy muy agustito con la brisa húmeda en la cara y contemplando los destellos del sol sobre el agua.

La travesía es preciosa. Recorremos el lago a lo largo de la orilla hasta Fort Augustus. Allí, tras una pausa para comer, hacemos todas las visitas obligadas en la zona, y regresamos por la tarde a tiempo para la cena.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, el primer domingo, hacemos un recorrido similar pero hacia el otro extremo, [Inverness](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inverness), y pasamos allí el día recorriendo calles y comprando recuerdos. Para que nadie se quede extraviado, formamos grupos muy compactos. Como _aun así_ se nos pierden cuatro chavales, toca pringar con operación de rastreo. ¡Benditas camisetas Hufflepuff! Finalmente los encontramos comiendo helado gratis, los muy mamones. El suspiro de alivio de nuestra prefecta basta para sobresaltarles. Acto seguido, se los lleva de las orejas de vuelta al barco. Esa noche estamos tan cansados que apenas intercambiamos impresiones antes de ir a las duchas, a cenar y a dormir.

* * *

 La primera semana la pasamos visitando las distintas poblaciones mágicas de los alrededores, que no son más grandes que aldeas, pero que ofrecen talleres muy interesantes sobre, entre otras cosas: medicina tradicional mágica, cría de especies de granja mágica y, mi favorita, música popular celta para magos. Algunos como Zacharías no dejan de bufar, porque se aburren en los talleres, pero Cedric le recuerda que el programa de actividades estaba bien descrito en la propuesta que ellos mismos llevaron a sus padres para que firmaran, y que si no se molestaron en leerlo bien, es problema suyo. Lo cierto es que muchos seguimos sin entender qué motivó a Zacharías a apuntarse, pero a lo hecho pecho, ajo y agua. A veces pienso que ese chico es un castigo hasta para sí mismo.

En la población más cercana a Drumnadrochit, que es donde se encuentra el taller de música celta, a mí y a un par de compañeros mayores que también saben tocar instrumentos, nos enseñan a coordinarnos para crear una aurora boreal con los acordes. El resultado es tan espectacular que deja mudos a todos los Hufflepuffs. También nos enseñan a hacer brillar estrellas de acuerdo con la música y a producir el efecto de una bandada de pájaros celestes que rodea al público en formación y realiza diversas piruetas en el aire antes de estallar en una lluvia de colores. Estoy muy, muy, _muy_ emocionado.

Nos advierten que esperemos a las noches de los fines de semana para ejecutar cualquiera de esos conjuros musicales, para evitar que los muggles llamen corriendo a la prensa, se llene el lago de curiosos con cámaras y teleobjetivos, y luego salgamos en las noticias de la tarde; que bastante tienen ya cuando alguien ve o cree ver al monstruo.

Sin embargo, en la intimidad del albergue, por las noches, cuando el cuerpo nos lo pide, entre los tres músicos montamos pequeñas fiestas de luces para amenizar la sobremesa y relajar a los más pequeños antes de dormir.

* * *

 El segundo domingo, por la tarde, decidimos tomarnos un día casero de descanso y montar una pequeña fiesta Hufflepuff con provisiones especiales compradas en la aldea cercana, a la que terminan apuntándose algunos chicos graduados mayores que viven por la zona, o que han estado colaborando con nosotros en los talleres, incluidos los propios monitores.

Tras unos pequeños ensayos por la mañana con el monitor de música celta, por la noche nos sale un [_Walk of Life_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd9TlGDZGkI) tan brutalmente mágico, que sin querer invocamos a los espíritus de los guerreros caídos cerca del castillo cercano, el [castillo de Urquhart](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Urquhart_Castle), quienes se adoban a la fiesta y terminan meneando los huesos de la cadera como el que más. Casi nos morimos _nosotros_ de la risa cuando los esqueletos empiezan a marcarse un can-can después del tercer bis.

Y lo mejor, mejor, _mejor_ es que luego se quedan con nosotros hasta bien entrada la noche contándonos grandes batallas (y batallitas personales) que tuvieron lugar en esa región, así como la historia del castillo y de sus habitantes. ¡Alucinante! Antes de irse, nos prometen salir a recibirnos de extranjis cuando visitemos el castillo. Y por último, sin que lo oiga Sprout: Que si cualquier noche acudimos a Urquhart pasada la medianoche nos montarán una fiesta fantasmagórica especial. Cedric rehusa amablemente, pese a la ilusión que traicionan sus ojos, ante lo cual Zacharías gruñe y resopla exageradamente, y empieza a organizar una revuelta popular junto al resto del equipo de quidditch. Hannah vacila. La prefecta asiente con convicción a la sentencia de Cedric. Y yo empiezo a pensar en formas de convencerles de que que una experiencia semajante no nos la podemos perder.

* * *

 Mi convicción queda reforzada después de visitar Urquhart. ¡Qué preciosidad de castillo ruinoso y cochambroso! ¡Qué pedazo de vistas! ¡Cuánta historia allí caída! El encanto del interior lo proporcionan más los espíritus que otra cosa: Nadie mejor que las apariciones de un castillo como guías: contradicen, insultan y amplían con creces al insulso guía muggle del lugar. Decidido: ¡Tenemos que volver!

Después de Urquhart, todos los castillos y ruinas que vemos por los alrededores del Lago Ness nos parecen sosos.

* * *

 La segunda semana termina con más visitas y talleres.

Esta vez también participamos en talleres de pueblos muggles, adonde tenemos que acudir vestidos de incógnito, esto es, con nuestras camisetas y gorras de color amarillo canario, que cantan más que si lleváramos luces de neón; y extremar la precaución. En ellos nos enseñan a hacer panes y bollos con esas manitas, con nuestras manitas; cuidar de animales de granja muggle; y trabajar en varias huertas e invernaderos tradicionales. Zacharías no los lleva nada bien.

"¡Por todos los demonios, este campamento es como un _crucio_ sostenido!"

"Viajar en grupo es lo que tiene," le respondo, sin saber bien a qué se refiere el pobre petardo tocapelotas.

Y es que ya tengo bastante con lo mío: Los hijos de muggles tenemos trabajo extra como intérpretes, yendo de un sitio a otro constantemente para evitar que alguno de nuestros compañeros ponga en peligro nuestra identidad, meta la pata hasta el fondo o, simplemente, se pierda colosalmente entre las explicaciones sobre elementos básicos y cotidianos de la vida muggle, pese a la ambientación tradicional de los talleres. Se supone que los mayores están allí para vigilar, pero al fin y al cabo ellos también son niños magos grandes:

"Chssst, Justin, Justin," me llama el rubiales por enésima vez. "¿Qué demonios es Bricomanía? Se supone que debemos seguir el método estándar para hacer una casita para pájaros, y ha dicho no sé qué que aprendió allí el monitor."  
  
"Es un programa de la tele. Lo siento, Zach, os ha tocado el manitas obsesivo en vuestra mesa."

"¿Quién es Beckham, Justin?" me pregunta Cedric poco después.

"Un futbolista que dicen que es bastante prometedor, aunque no sé, el Manchester lo ha traspasado al North End con la excusa de que aún tiene que formarse más y... Ejem, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque nuestra monitora me ha dicho..." se sonroja, y añade en un susurro:  "...que le parezco más guapo que Beckham y que no sé qué chico de la calle de atrás."

"¡Huye, Cedric! Te ha tocado la asaltacunas," le comenta un compañero mestizo de quinto que está a su lado.

* * *

 Por suerte, no coincidimos con ningún grupo escolar muggle hasta ese tercer sábado, porque vaya tela: El choque cultural es tan grande, que Sprout tiene que practicar hasta siete hechizos de desmemorización cuando a uno de primero se le va la lengua con el quidditch; dos de segundo se enzarzan en una acalorada discusión sobre las características de los kelpies que han leído en el libro sobre _Criaturas fantásticas y dónde encontrarlas;_ y el de séptimo con complejo de Peter Pan invita a la _Wendy_ de la monitora en practicas de los chavales a ir con él volando hasta Hogwarts para enseñárselo algún día, que él la lleva en su escoba. La jefa de nuestra casa los castiga a todos ellos sin postre para toda la semana siguiente. Al de séptimo lo hace dormir con los pequeños, para que aprenda a no comportarse como ellos. Y yo me pregunto: ¿Sprout está loca, ciega o se hace la tonta? ¿Qué hace metiendo al zorro en el corral?

* * *

 Ese tercer domingo nos lo volvemos a tomar con calma. Dormimos mucho, holgazaneamos aún más, y comentamos el Mundial de Quidditch que tendrá lugar en agosto. Intentamos comentar también la victoria de Brasil en los Mundiales de fútbol que acaban de terminar en el mundo muggle, pero a nadie parece interesarle mucho, de modo que la minoría futbolera, airada, sacamos un par de bandurrias y empezamos a tocar el himno de la Eurocopa y a tirarles balones fantasma. ¡Qué se fastidien!

Por la noche me salgo un rato solo a escuchar mi discman, a disfrutar el paisaje nocturno y a soñar despierto. Sueño que viene alguien y me hace compañía, pero la realidad es que casi todos se han ido ya a dormir, y nuestro capitán está repasando la planificación de la siguiente semana con Sprout y la prefecta. Cuando regreso a la cama, él aún no se ha acostado. Al día siguiente me cuenta que salió a tomar el aire solo antes de dormir. Ahogo mis maldiciones en la leche con cereales del desayuno.

* * *

 Y así comienza la tercera semana.

El lunes lo pasamos haciendo turismo. Sprout se empeña en elegir ese día porque al parecer hay más sitios cerrados a los muggles y podemos campar a nuestras anchas (además de evitar incidentes vergonzosos).

El martes y el miércoles se pone a llover de tal manera que no podemos salir. Pasamos el día en el albergue contando historias, cantando canciones y repasando cosas para el curso que viene por grupos (¡Horror, pavor y terror! ¡Por favor, que deje de llover!).

Al menos Sprout se porta y el resto de la semana, pese a los ineludibles talleres mágicos o muggles (según el día) por la mañana, por la tarde deja que los mayores campemos a nuestras anchas por las aldeas vecinas. Los mayores en edad Hogsmeade, claro. Los menores de quinto tienen que ir con uno mayor: Cedric es mi hombre. Lástima que tantos opinen lo mismo.

* * *

 El sábado volvemos a Inverness para recorrer la ciudad con mas calma y nos hinchamos a helados. Hannah y Zacharías hacen una competición de glotonería, robándose incluso cucharadas enteras el uno al otro. Ver para creer. Gracias a un chico del equipo, previsor él, la escena ha quedado inmortalizada en fotografía animada.

También nos hemos hartado de mirar tiendas de recuerdos para llevar a la familia. Qué lata, pero qué lata, ¿eh? Y es que si no lo haces, se sienten olvidados. Además, para mí es más difícil que para la mayoría de mis compañeros, puesto que no hay NADA que pueda comprar que sorprenda a mis padres MUGGLES. No es justo.

"¿Preferirías tener que regalarle a mi padre, que nunca está realmente satisfecho con nada? ' _Vamos, Cedric, tú tienes mejor gusto que esto. Hay que ser práctico en la vida_ '," me comenta por lo bajo, imitando el tono de voz de Amos Diggory, dejando la reproducción de Urquhart que tenía entre manos. Desde luego, ninguna reproducción de un "supuesto monstruo" le va a interesar tampoco a alguien que trabaja en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas del Ministerio. En ocasiones Cedric nos cuenta anécdotas o historias que ha oído de boca de su padre. Las del Lago Ness y los muggles obsesionados son de las mejorcitas.

Ese día por fin convencemos a Cedric y a la prefecta para hacer una escapada a Urquhart por la noche, pero sólo a condición de informar a Sprout, quien accede muy a regañadientes.

¡Pero vaya si merece la pena!

Los magos de Drumnadrochit nos ayudan creando un hechizo ilusorio alrededor del castillo para que podamos bailar a gusto alrededor de una fogata enorme. Al final, no sólo se apunta todo el campamento Hufflepuff, sino montones de niños y gente joven de todas las aldeas cercanas, que no quieren perderse el famoso baile de las calaveras (los esqueletos van lanzándoselas de uno a otro mientras vivos y muertos bailan entrelazándose alrededor de la inmensa hoguera); ni el colofón del final de la muerte, en el que la fogata se vuelve azul, los espíritus forman todos juntos uno muy grande que se eleva hasta el cielo, simulando la ascensión del gran dios de la muerte a los reinos celestiales. La lluvia de ascuas heladas azules sobre nuestras cabezas mientras la música de tambores y gaitas mágicas llegan al summun del ritmo trepidante, ponen punto y final a una noche repleta de risas, bailes, zumo de calabaza y delicias culinarias de todas las aldeas con las que estamos en contacto permanente.

No es de extrañar que luego ninguno de los mayores peguemos ojo en el dormitorio. Las chicas se nos acoplan y empezamos una guerra de almohadas, cánticos apagados y risas hasta doler la tripa, que nos mantiene como búhos hasta el amanecer. Un amanecer increíble de nubes rosas que van volviéndose violetas y luego cada vez más negras, hasta ahogar el sol y la luz y dar lugar a una de las tormentas más brutales que recordaré jamás.

Al menos, ese domingo lo pasamos durmiendo, ajenos a los truenos, los relámpagos y la madera ominosa que tiembla sobre nuestras cabezas.

* * *

Última semana, ¡parece mentira! Tengo la sensación de que siempre he vivido aquí y cualquier otra forma de vida anterior la he soñado. 

El lunes sigue lloviendo a mares. Vaya un día más rollo.

El martes, algún cretino muggle cree que ha visto los cuernos del bicho gigante que se supone que merodea las aguas tranquilas del lago, de modo que encontramos las orillas repletas de cámaras, campamentos de reporteros y aficionados entusiastas. Pasamos el día en los talleres mágicos para evitar ser interrogados en alguno muggle.

Quizá por la tormenta, o porque el verano ya está avanzando con firmeza, las noches desde el martes se vuelven tan claras y tan llenas de estrellas, que no podemos por menos que añadir talleres de astronomía nocturnos a nuestro programa de actividades. La verdad es que los tomamos con ganas, puesto que a nadie se le escapa que nos quedan un par de días como quien dice.

En serio que no me hago a la idea de abandonar este micromundo que hemos formado en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

  
La noche del viernes, el último viernes y penúltimo día, ocurre por fin algo que eclipsa todos los demás recuerdos que me pueda llevar de este campamento. Es una de esas noches que empiezan tranquilas y terminan de película.

Después de la clase magistral de astronomía que nos imparte un voluntario de Drumnadrochit, nos quedamos unos cuantos por ahí tirados tal cual en la colina, contemplando el cielo embobados mientras Sprout se lleva al resto a dormir. La prefecta no tiene más remedio que acompañarla, pero Cedric se queda.

"Le he pedido como favor especial que se ocupe ella esta noche," me explica. Estamos tumbados uno junto al otro, sin ninguna gana de mover un pie. Cerca oímos el debate a gritos de los del equipo sobre no sé qué de la selección Búlgara, que al parecer tiene un jugador muy joven y muy fuerte en sus filas. Oigo a Hannah reírse cuando alguien se burla de las posibilidades de Zacharías de imitarle algún día para la selección de nuestro país. Dos chicas llegan aún más lejos y comentan algo que, aunque no lo oigo, imagino que no ha sido nada agradable para el rubiales, porque salen ellas, y él detrás, corriendo como posesos hasta el albergue. Hannah y otro de sexto los siguen a paso tranquilo con las cosas que se ha olvidado Smith. El grupito restante empieza a dispersarse colina abajo. Me da que pleanean darse un chapuzón nocturno, porque llevan bolsas grandes con lo que imagino que serán toallas. ¡Juas! ¡Pues les espera un buen paseo de ida y vuelta!

"Luego tendré que ir a buscarles para asegurarme de que no se han ahogado, ¿qué te juegas?" suspira Cedric, quien parece seguir mi misma corriente de pensamiento. Llevábamos un buen rato sin hablar, por lo que su voz me ha sobresaltado.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que nos hemos quedado completamente solos. El corazón empieza a latirme con tanta fuerza que, o hablo, o me va a dar algo.

"Parece increíble que nos quede sólo un día, ¿verdad?" comento sin dejar de mirar al cielo.

Cedric no responde, y yo sigo:

"Al menos a ti te quedan los Mundiales de Quidditch. Qué suerte que tu padre haya conseguido entradas. Deben de haberle costado un ojo de la cara."

Espero un asentimiento de Cedric que no llega, así que continúo:

"A ver qué se les ha ocurrido este año a mis padres para agosto. A saber dónde me hacen ir. La verdad es que preferiría estar un tiempo en casa, tranquilo. La verdad de verdad de la buena es que me gustaría quedarme aquí otro mes con vosotros," confieso finalmente, mientras por dentro estoy pensando: _Contigo_ _durmiendo en la cama de al lado._

Silencio.

Lo dicho, a mí me va a dar algo.

Necesito que Cedric diga algo YA.

"Oye, Justin..."

"¿Sí?" giro la cabeza para mirarle, respirando aliviado, aunque al ver su expresión tan seria se me sube el corazón a la garganta.

"¿Nos vamos a Urquhart?"

"¿Ahora?"

"Me gustaría pasar esta noche allí."  
  
_Cedric, cuando me miras así, no puedo negarte ni mi alma en las próximas cuatro reencarnaciones_ _._

"¿Y Sprout? ¿Y nuestros compañeros?" sonrío con la ilusión pintada en mayúsculas en mi cara.

"Antes de salir he dejado nuestras camas preparadas con almohadas para que parezca que estamos durmiendo. Si alguien es tan curioso como para abrir las sábanas, espero que tenga la suficiente cordura como para no dar la voz de alarma."

"Qué premeditación."

_Qué nocturnidad y qué alevosía._

"También... he avisado a los demás por si quieren apuntarse luego."

"¿A quiénes?" pregunto con un tinte de decepción en mi voz.

"Ya sabes...a los demás."

"¿Y qué han dicho?"

_Que tienen un pasaje para Groenlandia y no podrán estar aquí esta noche, ¡porfavorporfavorporfavor!_

"Que ya verían, que están un poco hartos del castillo. Que prefieren hacer otras cosas la última noche."

"¿Y qué hay de los espíritus? ¿Les has avisado que iremos?"

"Justin, había pensado en una velada tranquila. La noche, las estrellas, el lago y las ruinas. Nada más."

 _Nadie más_ , me dicen sus ojos y su media sonrisa, y aquí es donde Justin se convierte en una masa informe de babas derretidas que se expanden sobre la hierba y buscan fusionarse con el lago. Pero no, me gustaría salvar mi dignidad masculina un poco más, así que me yergo, me coloco boca abajo con los codos apoyados cerca de su brazo y la barbilla sobre su codo, y sonrío:

"Zumo de calabaza, sandwiches y dos chocolatinas [Twix](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twix) tamaño grande, las últimas de mi reserva," recuento orgulloso, enseñándole mi mochila abierta.

"¿Conque tú...?"

"Iba a hacerte una propuesta similar, sí."

"¿A Urquhart?" apoya su mano sobre mis rizos, con cara de pícaro.

"¡A URQUHART!" exclamo levantando los brazos en el aire. Lo malo es que al ser mi único apoyo, me caigo encima de Cedric. Él detiene el impacto a tiempo y luego me ayuda a levantarme.

Y así, charlando y riendo animadamente como dos buenos amigos, nos alejamos de Drumnadrochit colina abajo.

"Recuérdame por qué no habíamos podido tener una charla a solas hasta ahora, capitán."

"Porque estás muy solicitado, maestro bardo"

"Habló la niñera."

"No es culpa mía," protesta.

"No saben hacer nada sin ti."

"Ya te digo. ¿Te puedes creer que anoche Sprout me llamó para que decidiera si los elfos debían ponernos _croissants_ o bizcochos con el desayuno de hoy?"

"Increíble", me encojo de hombros. "Pero te creo."

He sido testigo de escenas aún más tontas, pero lo realmente fastidioso es que Cedric tenga siempre tanta gente alrededor, como moscones alrededor de un dulce. Sé que es inevitable y que siempre ha sido así, pero antes no me molestaba y desde este verano cada vez me irrita más. 

"No te dejan ni a sol ni a sombra, ni de noche ni de día, mi mayores ni pequeños. Y si intentas escaparte, te persiguen. La dependencia de Hufflepuff contigo, Cedric, es casi enfermiza. Este campamento me ha recordado al curso antepasado, cuando el monstruo andaba suelto en Hogwarts."

"Hombre, da la casualidad de que por aquí cerca ronda también un monstruo, Justin. Acuérdate el día que intentamos ir a nadar. El primero y el último."

"Al menor roce de algo en el agua, ya teníamos a uno chillando."

"De los de primero me lo esperaba, pero el numerito que montó Hannah..." Cedric menea la cabeza con incredulidad.

"Zacharías la estuvo martirizando con sus burlas durante dos días." 

No puedo evitar reírme al recordarlo.

"Esto nos pasa por apuntarnos a un campamento"

"Sí, habría sido mejor una posada mágica," asiente Cedric.

Casi me tropiezo con una roca.

"¿Qué?"

"Aunque sólo fuera por las noches, me habría gustado tener más libertad. Alejarme del resto por unas horas," suspira y luego sonríe. "Es una pena que no vengas a los Mundiales."

"Costaba un ojo de la cara. ¿Y qué pintan mis padres allí?"

"Tus padres pueden permitírselo de sobra, Justin," musita lánguidamente.

Ese comentario me toca una fibra sensible.

"Oye, que tampoco somos unos Rockefeller..."

"Lo que quiero decir es que... maldita sea, Justin, ¡agosto es pasado mañana!"

Lo miro con extrañeza.

"Va a ser un gran acontecimiento, sí. Pero vi gran parte de los mundiales de fútbol y con eso me he quedado a gusto."

"Cuando habláis de fútbol y de jugadores los demás no nos enteramos de nada."

"¡Venga ya, tampoco hablamos tanto! Y lo mismo me pasa a mí cuando habláis de Krom, ese que suena como el Dios de Conan el Bárbaro."

"Krum, Víctor Krum," me corrige Cédric. "Y no sé ni quién es ese Conan. Lo que me recuerda que aún me queda mucho que aprender sobre los muggles. ¿Podré contar contigo también este año?" sonríe con cierto apuro.

"Je, je, ya sabes que me tienes a tu enteeeeera disposición," le devuelvo la sonrisa, elevada al cubo.

* * *

 

Me gustaría decir que llegamos a Urquhart, nos tiramos en la hierba que desciende desde el castillo al río y que pasamos la noche felizmente comiendo chucherías, contando estrellas y fabricando sueños despiertos. Pero la jarra de la lechera se me rompe a mitad de camino, exactamente siete minutos y medio después de echar a andar: Hannah, la prefecta, Zacharías y dos compañeros del equipo vienen corriendo detrás de nosotros para informarnos de que un grupo de primer año se ha escapado y nadie sabe dónde están.

"Algunos de sus amigos nos han contado que tenían un plan secreto para esta última noche," explica la prefecta entre resuellos. "Nos ha costado un rato de interrogatorio con amenazas innobles que soltaran la lengua, pero como no han participado en los planes del grupo, no saben a dónde pensaban ir exactamente ."

"Toca dividirse, chicos," comenta uno de sexto. "Me parece que escucharon a estos hablar de la zambullida nocturna, así que la prefecta y yo iremos a echar un vistazo a lo largo de la orilla."

"Así de paso me traigo a dichos zambullidos, porque no sé de dónde se han sacado el permiso para practicar deportes de riesgo la víspera de nuestro regreso," explica ella, visiblemente alterada. "Cedric, ¿no te importa echar un vistazo en Urquhart? Tengo el presentimiento de que algunos podrían haber querido repetir la experiencia con los espíritus."

"Cómo no," sonríe Cedric mecánicamente. Acto seguido me mira de reojo y noto cómo ahoga un suspiro. Está conteniendo el aire para no maldecir en alto.

"Os acompañamos," ofrece Hannah rápidamente.

"¿ _OS_?" salta Zacharías. "Perdona, bonita, pero yo me iba a acostar ya. No sé ni por qué estoy aquí," farfulla mirándola de soslayo.

"¡Es la última noche! No me digas que no quieres participar en una operación de rescate."

"¡Claro que sí!" da una palmada y empieza a gritar "¡Por favor, que alguien me rescateee!"

"Siendo tú, ni Supercoco se va a molestar," musito yo, pero Hannah se ha adelantado ya a pegarle un capón. Zacharías le tira de las trenzas y hace un amago de ahogarla con ellas. Hannah empieza a pegarle mamporros y a buscarle sinónimos de la familia porcina. Nada que no ocurra a diario desde que estamos aquí.

"Entonces yo voy con la prefecta," anuncia el otro compañero; y susurra en mi dirección: "Quiero estar ahí cuando estalle, que ella tiene permiso para usar magia. Je, je, je."

Así pues, los cuatro retomamos la marcha colina abajo, que si tres son multitud, cuatro ya es puro estorbo, y más aún porque Zacharías y Hannah no dejan de pelearse. La varita tiembla en la mano de Cedric. Uy qué peligro...

Durante casi media hora nos mantenemos ojo avizor, oteando en la oscuridad a un lado y a otro en busca de movimiento. Teniendo en cuenta que los fugitivos han acabado la lección de Astronomía a la misma hora que nosotros, no pueden llevarnos mucha ventaja. Hannah aprovecha un tramo de descenso dificultoso para meterse entre Cedric y yo y agarrarnos a cada uno de un brazo. No parece tener intención de soltarse muy pronto. Sus trenzas ondean con la brisa nocturna y el ligero trote que llevamos. Se la ve muy, muy, muy feliz. Eso me reconforta un poco. Pero ni los ruidos nocturnos acallan las quejas del rubiales. Zacharías no hace más que quejarse y meterse con éste y aquél de primero, y no sé quién que es cabecilla de los de segundo, que no tiene más que pájaros en la cabeza. Cedric se mantiene en silencio todo el rato, guiándonos de vez en cuando. Por las miradas que echa a Zacharías, creo que no soy el único que está pensando en estrangularle y echar sus restos al lago como alimento para el monstruo. Perdón, _veneno_ para el monstruo.

Cuando por fin alcanzamos una orilla, nos damos cuenta de la locura que supone bañarse en esas aguas a estas horas. A no mucha distancia escuchamos los gritos de la prefecta, que debe de haber dado con los bañistas. Bueno, en cualquier caso, a nosotros nos toca inspeccionar el castillo, así que nos dirigimos a las ruinas con paso resuelto, pero tranquilo, cuando, de repente, una bengala mágica disparada con varita hace saltar la alarma. Los cuatro damos media vuelta y nos dirigimos a la carrera al lugar del que parecía proceder la luz. Dos bengalas más son lanzadas antes de que lo alcancemos.

* * *

 El alivio es patente en la prefecta al ver llegar a Cedric. Apenas es capaz de balbucear una explicación coherente mientras señala con grandes aspavientos una formación rocosa a poca distancia de la orilla desde la cual se escuchan gritos de socorro. _Berzotas_ es la palabra más suave que se me ocurre para los lechuguinos de primero a los que se les ha ocurrido la brillante idea. Y espérate porque se comenta que hay dos de cuarto con ellos. Me imagino cómo ha surgido todo, entonces. Estos estúpidos retos de hombría prematura...

"¿¡Qué hacemos, Cedric, qué hacemos!?" se exaspera la prefecta. ¿Cuántas veces habré oído la dichosa frase este mes? A la vuelta pienso proponerlo como nuevo himno de Hufflepuff.

Junto a ella, varios alumnos mayores agitan los brazos y les piden calma a gritos. Yo no entiendo aún cuál es el problema.

"¿A qué viene todo este número? ¿Por qué no vuelven nadando igual que han llegado hasta allí?"

"El monstruo, Justin. Merodea la zona a estas horas, nos lo dijeron en la aldea," responde entre jadeos uno de quinto que estaba con ellos y ha regresado a nado. "Nos hemos acordado tarde. Cuando hemos visto asomar sus escamas por el agua, casi nos da un infarto. Yo estaba a medio camino y me ha dado tiempo a volver, pero he pasado un miedo terrible cuando algo me ha rozado la pierna."

Ya estamos con las paranoias...

"¿Seguro que lo habéis visto? Mira que como sea un pez nos vamos a reír hasta el día de la graduación del último mico que está en la roca. Y Sprout, ¿por dónde anda?"

"Pimplando en la taberna maga de Drumnadrochit, de despedida con los monitores," responde angustiada la prefecta.

Esos mamones han sabido calcular bien cuándo desmelenarse.

"Hay que actuar rápido," habla Cedric por fin, tomando el mando de la situación con esas cuatro palabras y su aura suprema. Tras calmar a la prefecta lo suficiente para que deje de quejarse con su soso-rap de "losabíalosabía" y le escuche, le propone un plan combinado entre ambos y varias ramas cercanas que hacen partir a los demás compañeros. Quieren construir un puente provisional entre las rocas y la orilla con magia. No sé cómo van a hacer que un montón de ramas y hojas hagan el apaño.

"¿No sería más fácil levitar a cada uno hasta aquí?"

"¿¡Nos crees tan locos como para _levitar_ a una persona desde esa distancia, Justin!? ¡¡Ninguno aquí ha pasado todavía los EXTASIS!!" brama la prefecta, y yo cierro el pico.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la cabeza de la serpiente marina más grande que haya visto en la tele y en la realidad (siendo consciente, porque el basilisco no cuenta), y también la más famosa (bautizada como Nessie), aparece delante de nosotros con actitud amenazadora. No sé si emite algún sonido porque todos empezamos a gritar a la vez, unos para desahogarse y otros para ordenar diferentes tipos de acciones, la mayoría de las cuales incluyen un "¡AAAAAAAAH, CEDRIC, HAZ ALGOOOOOO!", mientras lo empujan hacia la amenaza y acto seguido huyen valientemente. 

Armado con su mísera varita y sus conocimientos de quinto curso, Cedric se queda sólo frente al monstruo. En un arrebato de determinación, me acerco a él para intentar arrastrarlo hasta una distancia segura, pero Cedric se niega a moverse y prosigue su duelo personal de miradas con el abominable reptil. Las piernas le tiemblan y la varita parece estar buscando agua en el desierto. El monstruo inclina hacia un lado la cabeza con curiosidad, y no se mueve. La mitad del cuerpo permanece bajo el agua y con las dos patas delanteras se aferra al suelo. Todo su cuerpo parece estar recubierto de escamas, pero tampoco se puede distinguir mucho más con la débil luz de la luna. Me empiezan a entrar reminiscencias de la peli de King Kong y me invade un impulso feroz de llevarme a Cedric de allí en brazos. Si _pudiera_ cargarlo en brazos, claro.

"¡Vámonos, Cedric!" le ruego.

"No podemos, Justin. Tenemos que distraerle para que ellos puedan volver. Aléjate tú."

Pero no me muevo del sitio. No quiero dejarle solo. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a la prefecta hacerle señales de emergencia a los varados en las rocas para que se apresuren a nadar hacia la orilla. ¡Al cuerno con el plan del puente! Total, probablemente no iba a aguantar ni medio mico. Cedric se mueve poco a poco hacia el lado contrario, llevándose consigo la mirada del monstruo. Éste, sin previo aviso, alza una de sus patas para agarrar a Cedric, quien lo esquiva hábilmente. El monstruo protesta, pero a mí me da que está jugando con él más que intentando cazarlo. El capitán parece haberse dado cuenta también. La siguiente vez que el enorme bicho agacha la cabeza, Cedric se sube sobre su lomo y se agarra bien fuerte a las escamas de su largo cuello. Noto que intenta sin éxito hechizos de estupefacción como quien no quiere la cosa, pero no parecen conseguir ningún resultado, como si al bicho le rebotasen. Pero notarlos los nota, porque de pronto empieza a retirarse hacia el agua, agitándose frenéticamente para quitarse a Cedric de encima, y a mí me faltan segundos para agarrarme a la pierna de Cedric y tirar de él.

"¡Justin, no! ¡Suéltame!"

El monstruo me arrastra hasta sin remedio hasta el borde del terreno, pero yo no tengo la menor intención de soltarme. Estoy hasta las pelotas de que todo el mundo acapare a Cedric, y esta noche no pienso cedérselo ni al monstruo del Lago Ness. Durante un agónico instante soy consciente de que me voy a escogorciar inexorablemente. Sin embargo, antes de entrar en contacto con el agua, noto cómo es Cedric el que tira de mí hasta colocarme delante de él, gritarme un "¡AGÁRRATE FUERTE!" y cubrirme con su cuerpo contra la superficie escamosa, almohadillada con mi mochila, antes de sumergirnos por completo.

Los gritos de nuestros compañeros quedan ahogados y el mundo empieza a dar vueltas bajo el agua.

Cedric me abraza fuerte y no me suelta.

* * *

 ¡Al fin emergemos! En esos primeros momentos sólo nos importa respirar, da igual si hemos salido en otro lago diferente, o hemos viajado hacia otra dimensión. Que no parece el caso.

"¿Estás bien, Justin, estás bien?" tose Cedric, pero mi respuesta queda ahogada por una nueva zambullida. El monstruo sigue jugando con nosotros. Hay un nuevo periodo de desconcierto, algas y mucha, mucha agua. Hasta que de pronto mi cabeza queda aislada del entorno y empiezo a apreciar las maravillas del fondo del lago con oxígeno en mis pulmones. Sin poder creérmelo todavía, levanto la mano para tocar la esfera que hay ahora alrededor de mi cabeza. Miro atrás y veo que Cedric nos ha aplicado el mismo hechizo a ambos, porque sonríe y forma palabras con los labios, ligeramente distorsionados detrás de las pantallas. Me está diciendo que me dé la vuelta y mire al frente. Y entonces noto cómo me abraza con más fuerza, apoyando su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras ambos nos inclinamos aún más sobre el monstruo en su travesía subacuática. De pronto me siento tan dichoso que por un momento dudo de si todo esto lo estoy soñando.

Durante un buen rato no vuelve a emerger, y cuando lo hace, somos incapaces de distinguir dónde demonios estamos. Las escasas luces en la orilla a lo lejos no son ningún indicativo, de modo que Cedric busca un punto de referencia en el cielo y, una vez orientado, empieza a emitir una luz con su varita para intentar guiar al monstruo por el agua. Tras un rato navegando en la misma dirección, logramos llegar a un tramo reconocible, y desde allí Cedric lo hace llevarnos a una cala cercana a un castillo muy familiar. Sin embargo, el hechizo de escafandra termina sin previo aviso a una distancia considerable de la orilla. Del sobresalto, Cedric baja la varita y el monstruo sigue el señuelo...

...al fondo del agua.

La nueva zambullida es tan repentina y tan brusca, que nos vemos cegados de golpe por la fuerza del agua. Cedric intenta mantenernos agarrados al bicho y enfocar de nuevo la varita hacia el exterior para que cambie de rumbo, pero su brazo no puede aguantar la presión y acaba guardando la varita para no perderla. Ya no puedo ver nada, sólo sentir la turbulencia de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. El monstruo parece desconcertado por la pérdida de la luz tan preciada y no hace más que girar a un lado y a otro bajo el agua, buscándola. Noto que empiezo a marearme por la falta de oxígeno y comienzo a agitarme. Me estoy poniendo muy, muy nervioso. Al fin Cedric tira de mí para que nos desprendamos de Nessie y echemos a nadar en otra dirección, porque a este paso vamos a acabar en el fondo del lago. Cuando parece que lo hemos dejado atrás, el monstruo da un último coletazo brutal de frustración que nos revuelve bajo el agua, pero también nos impulsa lejos de él. Me ahogo, de verdad. Necesito aire, ¡aire! Pero sólo hay oscuridad. ¡Estamos nadando a ciegas! Cedric se aferra ahora a mí con todas sus fuerzas e intenta sacarnos a ambos, porque a mí me han abandonado las fuerzas y apenas puedo mover las piernas. Me encuentro muy malito. ¡AIREEE!

* * *

 Me despierto con una sensación horrible de entumecimiento, humedad y mareo. No sé ni dónde estoy. Y tengo un peso muerto a mi lado con un brazo sobre mi pecho.

"¡CEDRIC!" me incorporo con rapidez y le tomo el pulso. "¡CEDRIC, CEDRIC, VAMOS, HOMBRE! ¡Si un inútil como yo ha salido a flote no te me ahogues tú, capitán!"

Le aprieto el pecho una y otra vez. No escupe agua. Tendré que... Vamos Justin, no es momento de puritanismos. Le sujeto la nariz con una mano, respiro hondo y-

"¡Aaah, Justin, que estaba inconsciente, no muerto!" tose Cedric incorporándose de golpe. Se restriega los ojos, se aparta el pelo empapado de la cara y mira a nuestro alrededor con igual desconcierto que yo. "Al menos hemos llegado adonde queríamos. Y no me puedo creer que hayas mantenido la mochila contigo todo este tiempo."

"Pues imagínate cómo estará todo," suspiro, volcando la mochila abierta y vertiendo el agua fuera junto a todo el contenido. "Sopa de Twix."

"¿Qué ibas a hacer hace un momento? ¿Por qué me has tapado la nariz?" sonríe con curiosidad.

"Eeeeh... un método muggle de reanimación a la desesperada."  
  
"¿En qué consiste?"

"Eeeeh... es la coordinación de un movimiento pectoral, con una succión oral para expulsar el agua. Por eso te he tapado la nariz, para que el agua saliese por la boca."

"¿Succión?" las cejas de Cedric tocan techo facial.

"¿Cómo has localizado Urquhart en la distancia?"

"Con un hechizo, Justin. Lo enseñan en Hogwarts. ¿Succión?"

"¿Y cómo has conseguido que respirásemos bajo el agua?"

"Con un hechizo que leí en un libro," se impacienta. "¿Succión?"

"¿Qué es eso?" señalo alarmado.

"¡Deja de cambiarme de tema!"

"No, Cedric, ¿qué es eso que viene-?"

Dejando detrás de sí una cascada inmensa, el monstruo del Lago Ness hace de nuevo su aparición estelar en la pequeña bahía en la que hemos naufragado junto al castillo. Se detiene a apenas unos centímetros de nosotros, mirándonos con curiosidad y luego se deja caer con la mitad del cuerpo fuera y la otra mitad dentro del agua. Algo en su mirada inspira a Cedric a acariciarle la cabeza y yo decido imitarle. El monstruo cierra los ojos de placer. Esto no me está pasando a mí. Me echo a reír.

"Cedric, ¡te has ligado al Monstruo del Lago Ness! Nessie, éste es Cedric; Cedric, Nessie. Ahora es cuando os dejo a solas."

Y caigo rodando al suelo de la risa.

"No tiene gracia," se sienta Cedric a mi lado, resoplando y tiritando.

Demonios, ¡qué frío hace!

"No podemos quedarnos aquí, Cedric. Nos congelaremos."

"Tienes razón. Busquemos refugio en Urquhart. ¡Hasta la vista, Nessie!" lo acaricia una última vez, y el monstruo se lo queda mirando con expresión de perrito recién abandonado en la carretera.

Con violentos escalofríos y los dientes castañeteando echamos a andar hacia el castillo. Según Cedric, entre las ruinas encontraremos un lugar resguardado de la rasca de la madrugada. Aunque no sé adónde se ha ido la madrugada ni cuánto llevábamos inconscientes, porque la primera luz del día asoma vagamente en la distancia, en la otra orilla.

No tenemos que buscar mucho para encontrar un tramo de colina entre las ruinas donde sentarnos contra la pared del castillo, de cara al Lago. El cielo palidece por momentos y nosotros estamos al borde de la hipotermia. Mientras Cedric intenta sin éxito hacer un hechizo para calentarnos con la varita mojada y sus mermadas fuerzas, me apresuro a sacar el zumo y los Twix para recuperarnos calóricamente. Los devoramos apresuradamente y luego nos sentamos muy juntos echándonos por encima la ridícula manta que había traído en la mochila para tumbarnos sobre la hierba en la clase de Astronomía, y por si después...

"Maldita sea. Maldita sea. Maldita sea," rezo en voz baja.

"Una manta mojada no es la mejor solución sobre ropa mojada. Deberíamos quitarnos todo y hacer una fogata," dice Cédric, dejándome transpuesto con la sola idea. "Pero no estoy por la labor de quemar nada por aquí. Aaah, ¿adónde se fueron nuestros planes de pasar una noche tranquila?" se lamenta, tirita y luego bosteza. "Aunque no me dirás que no ha sido toda una aventura," sonríe finalmente, y a mí se me contagia. 

La luz del sol empieza a asomar visiblemente al otro lado del lago, iluminándonos.

"Tienes los labios azules. Anda, trae," Cedric coge una de mis manos entre las suyas por debajo de la manta y las frota. La verdad es que no siento los miembros. Es como si se me hubiera congelado hasta la lengua. Sonrío pero no le miro. No le puedo decir que esta noche compensa por las 28 anteriores.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio en los que sus manos no sueltan las mías bajo la manta, Cedric habla:

"¿Sabes, Justin? Si lo piensas bien, al final hemos sido tú y yo los que hemos infringido todas las normas de este campamento: Estamos fuera más tarde del toque de queda, nos hemos bañado en el lago por la noche, hemos entablado contacto con la fauna autóctona sin conocer su peligrosidad y hemos hecho uso de la magia sin preocuparnos por las consecuencias de ser vistos. ¿Qué nos falta?"

Empiezo a recordar normas de conducta de películas sobre campamentos, viajes y excursiones en grupo, y me sale casi sin pensar:

"Dejarnos llevar por las hormonas y dejar a alguien embarazada," respondo fingiendo seriedad.

"Lo siento, pero Nessie no es mi tipo," ríe Cedric al tiempo que empuja mi frente con la suya; gesto que consigue que se me escape tal risita de colegiala que me avergüenza en el momento mismo en que sale de mi boca.

Cedric se queda un poco cortado. Luego me mira de reojo. Y casi inmediatamente suelta una carcajada. Soy lo peor. Ahora estoy temblando porque tengo una de sus manos en mi rodilla. Es verano. Estamos con pantalón corto y una mísera sudadera amarilla de camuflaje muggle que nos pusimos para ver las estrellas, no para ver el fresco amanecer, y menos empapados. Me consuelo pensando que nuestra profesora de Herbología sabrá qué hacer si nos ponemos malitos de verdad.

"Habrá que pensar en ir regresando. Igual están preocupados," resoplo sin ganas.

"Sólo un poco más," me dice Cedric, que ya ha parado de reírse y mira al Lago con ojos de sueño pero a la vez brillantes. "Quiero aprovechar este campamento hasta el último momento."

"Lo voy a echar de menos," suspiro.

"Tanta gente, tanto de lo que preocuparse..." suspira.

"Hacer de intérprete es divertido pero matador. Prefiero mil veces hacer de copiloto sobre monstruos marinos."

Cedric apoya su cabeza sobre la mía y, como quien no quiere la cosa, me pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros bajo la manta, acercándose aún más.

"Lo de agarrarte a mi pierna para que el monstruo no se me llevara..."

"El impulso del momento," me encojo de hombros desapasionadamente.  

"Un impulso algo cafre," ahoga una risotada. "Después de encontrarte con el basilisco y vivir para contarlo, ¿pensabas que podrías ganarle en fuerza a una serpiente marina gigante?"

"Cedric..." protesto.

Él me pide perdón pero con expresión guasona, obviamente rememorando la escena de hace ¿horas?

"No quería que desaparecieras de mi vista si yo podía impedirlo, eso es todo, ¿vale?" respondo mirando a otro lado, porque soy consciente de que mi cara me delata. Por suerte Cedric, galante él, malinterpreta mi tembleque y cambia de tema.

"¿Cómo llevas el frío?"

¡Juas! ¿Dónde? Mi cuerpo tiene ahora un gran contraste de temperaturas.

"Ya no siento los miembros."

"Espera."

Cedric me frota los muslos rápidamente para hacerlos entrar en calor. En realidad lo que consigue es que me empiecen a entrar los sudores. Unos sudores que, por una vez, se agradecen. Por suerte Cedric sigue hablando, con lo que se amortigua el martilleo de mi pecho.

"El curso que viene me tiene intranquilo. Se está cociendo algo gordo, lo noto. Mi padre no ha querido contarme nada, pero me voy enterando de datos a hurtadillas. Un acontecimiento extraordinario va a tener lugar en Hogwarts. Y él me mira raro, no sé, como con más expectativas de las habituales. Me dice cosas raras e ininteligibles. Insiste más de lo habitual en que tengo que dejar alto nuestro nombre y nuestra casa. Me preocupa seriamente," suspira. "Y aún están por llegar las notas..."

"Oooh, no me puedo creer que a mister sobresaliente le preocupen sus notas. No son ningún misterio, Cedric."

"Estoy un poco cansado de todo, Justin", confiesa al fin, y noto que deja caer su peso sobre mi hombro, su cabeza reposando completamente contra la mía.

Si me vuelvo ligeramente, puedo ver que ha cerrado los ojos. Cielos, ¡qué momento!

Contemplo un instante el fabuloso amanecer, que no obstante vaticina tormenta, antes de cerrar también los míos y disfrutar de aquel cercano contacto. Oigo a Nessie resoplar y hacer largos por la orilla. Hasta hace poco no hacía más que asomar la cabeza y jugar al escondite con nosotros. Ahora parece estar buscando un sitio donde dormitar también. Ha sido una noche movida.

"Noche en Urquhart, misión cumplida," susurro con una enorme sonrisa, rodeado por un Cedric apaciblemente dormido. O eso creo yo, que no me espero la inmediata respuesta:

"No quiero volver al colegio. Quiero quedarme aquí mismo. Aquí y ahora. Contigo."

Reacciona, corazón. ¡Pero no tan deprisa!

"Justin, ¿me cantas esa canción?" susurra sin darme tiempo a recobrarme. "Me muero por volverla a escuchar. Anda, cántamela."

"¿[ _Romeo & Juliet_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOe7Ke1JuuY)? ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? ¿¡En serio!?" casi gimo de horror.

"Por favor," me pone un pucherito. ¡Un pucherito!

"¿Crees que tengo voz ahora para-?"

"Susúrrala, me da igual. ¡Venga!" suplica con voz melosa.

Y yo, que ya no me resisto, empiezo a cantar, modificando ligeramente la letra para adaptarla a nuestra aventura compartida:

" _A lovestruck Romeo_ _sings the **Lake** a serenade, _  
_laying **Nessie** low __with a lovesong that he made.  
Finds a **ruinous castle** , __steps out of the shade,_  
_says something like, You and me babe, how about it_?"

La risa de Cedric resuena en mi propio cuerpo y yo continúo más animado:

" _Juliet says, Hey it's Romeo you nearly gimme a heart attack_  
_He's underneath the **water** she's singing, Hey la my boyfriend's back_  
_You shoudn't come around here **grabbing at people's legs** like that_  
_Anyway what you gonna do about it?_ "

A partir de ahí no me cuesta nada ponerle vida y emoción pura. Y descubro que cantar, aunque sea en suaves susurros, me hace entrar aún más en calor. Sobre todo porque Cedric con cada verso me estrecha más fuerte contra su cuerpo. Le estoy cantando prácticamente al oído, completamente en sus brazos, y jamás había experimentado un subidón semejante.

Pero cuando, temblando por la emoción, que no por el frío ya, llego al segundo  _When we made love you used to cry_ , el embrujo se rompe en mil pedazos:

"¡Mirad, mirad! ¡Es Nessie, Nessie!" oímos que gritan a lo lejos. Un coro de voces empieza a repetir el nombre en alto.

"¡Han venido!" me sorprendo. "Al final han decidido apuntarse. Se han hecho los remolones, pero... ¡jope, qué horas, ¿no?!" carburo al fin.

" Justin, en realidad... no se lo había propuesto a nadie más," confiesa Cedric, escondiendo la cara en mi hombro.

Me pongo muy tenso de repente. Es demasiado bonito para ser cierto.  
  
"¿Entonces era trola lo de que estaban hartos del castillo?"  
  
"Siento haberte mentido, pero es que no sabía si tú querrías..."

¿Si yo querría, _qué_? Sus ojos se clavan en los míos. Sigo estando en sus brazos. Una de sus manos ya está sobre mis rizos mojados. Un poco más y me monto a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. De hecho, _quiero_ hacerlo. Es un ahora o nun-

Más gritos.

"¡JUSTIIIIN!" ésa es Hannah, a lo lejos.

"¡CEEEEDRIIIIC!" esos son los del equipo. Es el mismo cántico que usan en los entrenamientos.

"Mierda, no podemos seguir escondidos por más tiempo," me lamento. 

Cedric agacha la cabeza, no sé si frustrado o aliviado, y luego se incorpora con gran celeridad. Se asoma por la abertura de las ruinas y sonríe:

"Sprout y una avanzadilla. El grueso viene detrás. Bonita excursión de mañana," su tono desprende sarcasmo. Se estira y bosteza. No puedo dejar de mirarle. No puedo dejar de sentir que un momento mágico eterno se ha roto. De pronto me siento muy, muy triste y vacío.

"Ven aquí," sonríe Cedric extendiendo el brazo.

Obedezco a ciegas y sin muchas ganas. Quiero que vuelva a sentarse. Aún es cien años demasiado temprano para regresar.

"Tengo al monstruo muy visto," farfullo y bostezo, llegando a donde me espera él, señalando el lago.

El sol sigue subiendo pero las nubes lo van a rodear. Esta tarde llueve seguro.

"Mira las luces sobre el agua. Mira el cielo y las nubes. Aún no han llegado... aún no."

Es precioso. Pero mañana todo esto habrá terminado. Todo. Mañana... Tengo ganas de llor-

Sin previo aviso Cedric me rodea con un brazo por el cuello y me acerca a él de un único y preciso tirón, juntado sus labios con los míos. Es un beso tan impulsivo como dulce. Con una mano me sujeta suavemente la mejilla; en la otra es donde debe de estar sosteniendo mi corazón. Definitivamente, ya no es mío. Ni mi cerebro, porque nuestros cuerpos están perfectamente acoplados y me tiemblan las piernas. El mundo desaparece a nuestro alrededor durante el ínfimo segundo que dura, y reaparece cuando ese segundo pasa, porque nos siguen llamando a la realidad desde el otro lado del castillo.

"Ya están aquí," dice con voz queda, y se separa sin mirarme.

 No sé qué cara está poniendo, ni por qué lo ha hecho, pero la cuestión es que _lo ha hecho_.  
  
Por su parte, Cedric apresura el paso para reunirse con los demás, quienes aguardan junto a la entrada principal para turistas.

"¡BUENOS DÍAS!" saluda la prefecta cuando nos ve aparecer.

Yo sigo flotando en mi mundo feliz y respondo como un autómata. Justin, borra esa sonrisa de bobo. _Bórrala_.

"¿Estáis bien?" pregunta Hannah, quien viene corriendo a abrazarme."¡Nos teníais muertos de miedo! Hemos estado haciendo batidas por el lago toda la noche. Hemos dado la alarma en Drumnadrochit y de no haberos encontrado habríamos tenido que avisar a las autoridades muggles por si os habían encontrado ellos antes o... Ay, ¡pero qué alegría!"

"Por vuestra culpa no he podido pegar ojo en toda la noche," gruñe Zacharías, y luego añade en voz baja: "¿Y a qué imbécil se le ocurre meter en su cama una almohada como coartada y luego desaparecer públicamente?"

"Punto en boca, Smith," le advierte Cedric.

Mientras Hannah sigue espachurrándome y monologándome (total, a estas horas sólo pueden rematarme, porque ya ni siento ni padezco), Sprout se acerca a Cedric y comienza a hacerle preguntas más concretas. Todos escuchan boquiabiertos el relato descafeinado de Cedric. Luego, los más pequeños bajan corriendo a la orilla para llamar al monstruo, que comienza a agitarse para divertirles. Antes de que Sprout pueda impedirlo, al menos 12 chavales se suben a lomos de Nessie para que les haga a la vez de tobogán y de parque de atracciones. La prefecta monta en cólera. Sprout maldice y corre varita en alto para lanzar un hechizo de invisibilidad alrededor del espectáculo. Los chavales, por su parte, se lo están pasando bomba y los mayores no dejan de reírse con toda la escena, sobre todo cuando la prefecta y Sprout, desesperadas, gritan a la vez:

"¡CEEEDRIIIIIIIC, HAZ ALGO CON ELLOS!"

"Yo sólo quiero irme a dormir," suspira nuestro prefecto.

Pero como buen capitán, baja a la orilla a llamar al monstruo, quien ha hecho caso omiso de todos los demás y sólo viene cuando lo llama Cedric: Suavemente trae a todos los jinetes de vuelta y se desliza hasta sus pies, en la colina, para que lo acaricie. Las carcajadas que sueltan los mayores ante el éxtasis silencioso del monstruo se deben de oír hasta Hogwarts.

* * *

 

No es fácil expresar el gustazo inmenso con el que caemos en la cama calentita. Habría estado bien que se hubiera organizado una última excursión al mediodía y el albergue se hubiera vaciado para poder asaltar su cama y usarlo de calentador natural, pero la noche ha sido completa para todos y no hay quién nos despierte hasta casi el atardecer.

La cena de despedida y la mini fiesta tiene lugar en un claro de Drumnadrochit, organizada una vez más por nuestras aldeas vecinas. Repuestos lo suficiente, pero con el atontamiento del que ha dormido demasiado cuando no debía, bebemos y comemos e incluso intentamos cantar, pero las voces se nos han quedado un poco roncas, sobre todo a mí, que ni la infusión de hierbas de Sprout me han quitado todos los síntomas de semejante concentración de frío y humedad. Estoy tan alelado que Hannah no hace más que preguntarme si estoy bien, si no me habré dado un golpe con el fondo del lago, y si no debería ir a San Mungo o a un médico muggle en cuanto volvamos. Zacharías intenta hundirme la moral con el recuento de nuestra escapada triunfal a bordo de Nessie y cómo los rescatadores tuvimos que ser rescatados (¿rescatados? ¡fastidiados, diría yo!), pero mis neuronas siguen demasiado adormecidas como para darle una buena réplica o que me importe realmente lo que diga. Ya se encarga Hannah de ponerle en su sitio, y dos compañeros, de rematarle en el suelo.

Un médico... Sprout nos ha curado los rasguños más visibles, que no eran pocos, pero aún tengo una espina clavada muy dentro, y es que no consigo que Cedric me mire. No hay manera. No me ha mirado a los ojos ni al acostarnos ("Buenos días-noches", risita, al menos buen humor), ni al levantarnos ("Justin, creo que ahora podría jugar una final de Quidditch"). Sigo deseando lo mejor, pero esperándome lo peor: que sólo haya sido un impulso del momento. Con todo y con eso, ahora tengo mariposas permanentes en el mismo corazón, tirando con fuerza de la espinita. Si no fuera por la ronquera, se iba a enterar Cedric de lo que valen los Dire Straits en público.

Mejor no. Vete a saber lo que podría salir de la bandurria. Qué vergüenza.

Bastante habíamos enrojecido sospechosamente ambos esa mañana cuando la gente propuso que Cedric le diera un beso de despedida al monstruo, para que jamás olvidara aquel día. Y no sé el monstruo, que se quedó sin su beso, pero lo que soy yo, no lo voy a olvidar mientras viva y no tenga Alzheimer.

* * *

Terminada la fiesta, llega la medianoche, y el Autobús noctámbulo, puntual y acelerado, no quiere esperar ni un segundo a que los tardones terminen de cerrar su equipaje, porque esta vez lo esperan algunos pasajeros más.

Con prisas, con risas y con bastante pena, abandonamos el albergue y nos subimos al transporte diabólico. Acabamos en una melé en el suelo unas cuatro o cinco veces. En dos de ellas me toca debajo del todo; pero como en casi todas Cedric aparece milagrosamente como mi galante escudo personal, no me quejo mucho. El rubiales casi se lía a tortas con uno de sexto, pero la revuelta termina con el de sexto empotrado en Zacharías, empotrado en uno de quinto, empotrado en un señor regordete y risueño que en vez de quejarse nos dice que esto le recuerda al Rugby de los muggles.

"Ludo Bagman," nos explica Cedric en voz baja. "Trabaja en el Ministerio, en la sección de Deportes mágicos. Es una antigua estrella de Quidditch y será el comentarista durante los mundiales".

"Parece simpático," respondo.

"Sí, pero por lo poco que me ha contado mi padre, no es de fiar," resopla Cedric, tratando de ponerse en pie y cayendo de nuevo sobre sus nalgas en otro frenazo. Me echo a reír y, mira tú por donde, consigo que me mire, aunque enojado.

Primero, enojado. Luego, al ver que los demás andan a lo suyo, con la cara más ilegible de todas las que he visto a Cedric hasta ahora. Hasta se me corta la respiración. Y soy yo el que aparta la vista primero, colorado hasta las orejas. Extiendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse y luego no la suelta fácilmente. Va a decirme algo, ¡VA A DECIRME ALGO AL OÍDO!, pero justo entonces llegamos a King's Cross, y del gran y último frenazo me caigo en sus brazos. Tras un fugaz apretón de cuerpos, nos separamos rápidamente (nadie ha visto nada, aquí no ha pasado nada) y bajamos en tropel para ser recibidos por nuestras familias.

Mi madre me secuestra en el acto, me estruja y me avergüenza mortificantemente para el resto de los días en Hogwarts. Ellos me preguntan y me cuentan a partes iguales, sin darme tiempo a responder ni a comentar. Que lo más probable es que vayamos a Mallorca o a Ibiza, cuando me estabilice, y yo no tengo ánimos ni para protestar. El revuelo a mi alrededor es enorme y me siento un poco desorientado. Mi padre va en busca de mi equipaje. Mi madre se despide de los padres de Hannah. Hannah me abraza a intervalos regulares, como si creyese que se me ha olvidado cada vez que ya se ha despedido. Zacharías, el resto del equipo y los amigos me estrechan la mano; hay demasiadas manos estrechándose a mi alrededor; muchas palabras de despedida y ojos un poco rojos, que se nota, que no se puede ocultar, que estamos todos igual, y no es por la alegría de ver a nuestras familias, precisamente.

"Hasta la vista, Justin. Nos veremos en Septiembre," oigo una voz acelerada a mis espaldas, y al instante una mano me revuelve el pelo antes de estrecharme en un fugaz abrazo de amigos y luego agitarse mientras se aleja. Aún no traducimos muy bien las miradas el uno del otro, pero incluso Hannah se ha percatado y ha puesto cara rara. Lo bueno es que no parece haberle dado mayor importancia porque está ya terriblemente ocupada contándole a su madre _todo, todo y todo_.

Y yo sigo sin saber por qué. Por qué, demonios, tiene que hacer las cosas así: Proscritas, accidentales, accidentadas y fugaces.

Pero lo ha hecho.

¡Lo ha hecho!

Mi primer beso.

Ahora, en mi casa, cada vez que mi madre pone un disco de los suyos de cuando era joven, ya no me quejo. Ni siquiera lo combato con mi música. Es más, según con qué canción, hasta abro la puerta. Quién me iba a decir a mí que el [Sealed with a Kiss](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKE4MAblTPs&list=RDXKE4MAblTPs#t=5) de Bobby Vinton, me iba a hacer soñar y recordar, una y otra vez, _una y otra vez_. Desde luego que hay segundos que duran una eternidad. Y meses que valen por toda una vida.

Quiero que llegue septiembre ¡pero YA!

 _I don't wanna say goodbye for the summer_  
_Knowing the love we'll miss_  
_Oh let us make a pledge to meet in September_  
_And seal it with a kiss_  
_Guess it's gonna be a cold lonely summer_  
_But I'll fill the emptiness_  
_I'll send you all my love every day in a letter_  
_Sealed with a kiss._


	9. No llores por mí, Justin Finch-Fletchley

Capítulo 9: No llores por mí, Justin Finch Fletchley

En casa me esperaban las cartas que Ernie había mandado durante mi ausencia. Apenas había podido corresponderle con un par de postales desde el lago, porque quería esperar a volver para contarle nuestras aventuras con pelos y señales. Dado como acabó todo el último día, estaba claro que había ciertos detalles que omitir. Supongo que la forma furtiva que tuvo Cedric de hacer las cosas, me impulsa a seguir el ejemplo y guardar la mayor discreción. Ernie no cuenta nada nuevo en las primeras cartas: vida familiar, vida de estudio, las últimas trastadas de sus primos (que ya les vale, con lo mayorcitos que son - ¡y qué bien me caen!) e información prescindible sobre el Lago Ness que ha oído de fuentes cercanas. _Esas cosas hay que vivirlas, Ernie_ , pienso yo. La última carta es la que me sorprende: Sus primos han conseguido entradas para la final del Mundial de Quidditch. ¡Qué suerte! Al final seré yo el único idiota que se quedará sin verlo. Tendré que conformarme con que me lo cuenten.

"Querido Ernie..." comienzo a escribir.

Entonces me pongo a pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría que Cedric también me escribiese. Tiene la suficiente confianza para besarme, pero no para escribirme una carta. ¡Qué tontería! Anda, céntrate, Justin.

"No sabes lo que te has perdido,"continúo escribiendo.

Claro que el verano anterior también lo pasamos muy bien juntos. Mmmm, me gustaría que entre Cedric y yo pudiera pasar lo que ocurrió entre Ernie y yo. Y nunca llegamos a hablar de ello, ahora que lo pienso. No sé si a Ernie le gustó de verdad. ¿Le gustaría a Cedric? Mmm... Qué imágenes me vienen a la cabeza. _Justin, ¿quieres escribir la carta de una vez?_

"Hemos hecho un poco de todo y al final casi nos come el monstruo. FIN."

Detrás del telón: un beso, un sólo beso, ¡pero qué beso!

Nada, que no hay manera de concentrarse. Dejaré la carta para otro día.

* * *

 

En agosto mis padres me llevan a hacer un tour por Europa durante 10 días, y luego a Ibiza una semana, a descansar. No, no están faltos de dinero, eso lo admito. Pero mis ansias caseras no se ven satisfechas, de modo que cuando volvemos, hacia finales de mes, me dedico a vegetar las 24 horas, y sólo consiguen hacerme salir un día, porque hay que comprar todo lo que viene en la lista del colegio, ya a cagaprisas: Material escolar, libros nuevos y... ¿Qué demonios? ¿Para qué quiero yo una túnica de gala? Uy, qué mosqueo...

* * *

 

En su última carta antes de vernos, Ernie me cuenta lo bien que se lo ha pasado en los Mundiales y la que al parecer se armó cuando unos mortífagos se dedicaron a molestar a una familia muggle y a conjurar la marca tenebrosa en el cielo por la noche, extendiendo el terror entre la comunidad mágica internacional que acampaba por allí. Qué cosas. Ah, y dice que vio a Cedric y a su padre, que llegaron con los Weasley, Granger y Harry Potter. Su padre tuvo que pringar con el marrón de los mortífagos, como empleado del Ministerio. De verdad, si no es el hijo, es el padre: Siempre teniendo que ocuparse de todo.

* * *

  
La víspera del 1 de septiembre por la noche no hago más que dar vueltas en la cama. No me he podido quitar a Cedric de la cabeza en todo el verano, y ahora que sé que voy a volver a verle, me agito y me sofoco como una colegiala enamorada. No sé cómo vamos a afrontar este nuevo curso después de lo que pasó. ¿Qué espera él de mí? ¿Discreción, pasión, olvido? Menos que lo olvide, puede pedirme lo que quiera.

Algo en su forma de actuar después del beso me desanima: Esa actitud de proscrito que me esfuerzo por no ver como un arrepentimiento vergonzoso, como si no hubiese querido que pasara. Pero no. No, todo fue deliberado. Calculado al milímetro, casi podría decir. Lo estuvo planeando, lo estaba deseando. Entonces, _¿por qué?_

Por otra parte, hay algo que me anima, y me anima mucho: Lo que siento no es ese enamoramiento adolescente que, tenga o no esperanzas, no puede perder de vista al objeto de sus deseos; en mi caso, sé con una certeza casi abrumadora que _tengo esperanzas_. El muy capullo no sólo me ha dado esperanzas, sino que se me ha puesto en bandeja, aunque sólo haya sido por una fracción de segundo. Me ha tendido la mano con la esperanza de, no que le agarre hasta el codo, sino que le sostenga entre mis brazos.

Pero necesito saber qué quiere que haga ahora. Hmm...dijo que estaba cansado, que quería olvidarse de todo lo demás. Tenemos que hablar, Cedric, algún día. Porque si todo empezó y acabó con ese beso, creo que este curso voy a desear morirme.

Por lo pronto, intentaré dejar de montarme películas. De viaje con mi familia me sorprendí a mí mismo fantaseando constantemente sobre Cedric. Pero no sólo recordando una y otra vez aquel furtivo beso, sino imaginándome lo que podría suceder este curso y, sobre todo, después de Hogwarts. En uno de los universos alternativos, llegábamos al altar. Mi madre lloraba mucho y mi padre estaba rojo como un tomate mientras el cura holandés nos daba la bendición. Una vez imaginé que adoptábamos niños y los llevábamos de excursión al lago Ness y les señalábamos Urquhart y les decíamos "Mirad, ñajos, aquí empezó todo". Al pensarlo, casi me caigo rodando por la ladera de una montaña que andaba descendiendo con mis padres. Mi madre ya me ha preguntado que quién es la chica: se lo huele. Sobre todo cuando me puse a llorar a moco tendido al final de _Mi chica_ , una película (una de verdad, no de las mías) que vimos juntos en la tele este verano porque en el cine acababa de salir la segunda parte (que todavía no he visto). Qué tristísima que es.

* * *

 Hannah y Susan se ríen de mí cuando les cuento el argumento de _Mi chica_. Reconozco que es un poco ñoño, pero me da mucha pena que por culpa de unas avispas... El pobre tenía toda una vida por delante. Y, además, casi había conseguido a su chica, ¿no? Muy, muy injusto.

El traqueteo familiar del tren y los viejos amigos me hacen sentir mejor que en casa. Y mejor mirar dentro del tren, porque fuera no hay nada que ver. ¡Menudo día de perros! Una lluvia atroz, que ya parece una costumbre, inaugura el nuevo curso, como si los elementos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para aguarnos el viaje. Sin embargo, estamos tan contentos de volver a vernos, que nuestro buen humor resiste al clima adverso.

En el Andén 9 y 3/4 nos hemos reunido los habituales, saludando a todos los amigos al pasar, y haciendo recuento de nuestro verano en el periodo que pasamos separados. Me hacen mil preguntas sobre Europa, pero eso no es nada comparado con el bombardeo que hacen a Ernie sobre el mundial y sus incidentes posteriores. Zacharías está verde Slytherin de envidia, porque él se quedó sin ir. Susan no hace más que rebatirle que él al menos fue al campamento: Hannah le ha puesto al corriente de todas nuestras actividades, y se le nota que le hubiera gustado mucho haber podido apuntarse. Ernie parece complacido con nuestros relatos y no deja tampoco de hacer preguntas concretas. En los ratos en los que sólo parece que hablan Hannah y Ernie, me entra la melancolía al mirar por la ventana y ver la gruesa capa de lluvia.

En el andén, he estado buscando obsesivamente a Cedric con la mirada hasta dar con él, inmerso en la marea maga que sube y que se despide y que lo quiere arrastrar y que lo querrían para ellos; y él sonreía a todos, callado, midiendo las palabras, suspirando a ratos; hasta que ha llegado a nosotros, y entonces me ha sonreído de oreja a oreja y mi corazón ha dado un triple salto mortal. Pero su padre le estaba dando tantas instrucciones tan aprisa y tan de golpe, que apenas ha podido detenerse un par de segundos para emitir un ahogado "¿Qué tal pandilla?" al grupo. Eso sí, la punta de mis cabellos, si se sintiesen, habrían extendido un hormigueo eléctrico por todo el cuerpo de la fracción de segundo que su mano ha estado posada sobre ellos. No importa lo acelerado que vaya nuestro capitán: Es un gesto que nunca se le olvida.

"Justin, eo, Justin," Susan me da un codazo. "Vuelve con nosotros."

"Tendríais que haberle visto cuando Cedric se subió a lomos del monstruo y Justin se agarró a su pierna," ríe Hannah.

"Eso no me lo has contado," se sorprende Ernie. "Describiste muy por encima la odisea con el monstruo en tu carta. Tanto leer sobre talleres muggles, talleres mágicos, fantasmas, canciones y auroras boreales, y no me ha quedado claro qué pasó al final. El monstruo atacó a nuestros compañeros, Cedric y tú lo alejasteis de la zona, y después os reunisteis todos, ¿no es así?"

"¿Después?" salta Hannah. "¡Horas después!"

"Es que perdimos el conocimiento," me defiendo.

"Resulta curioso que terminarais en el castillo, de entre todos los lugares," remacha Zacharías.

Voy a mandarle al cuerno de forma políticamente correcta, cuando entra en nuestro compartimento la chica más rara que he visto hasta la fecha: Rubia, con un lapicero detrás de una oreja, pendientes horteras hasta decir basta, ojos desorbitados y esquizofrénicos y una revista bajo el brazo cuyo título no alcanzo a leer.

"Ravenclaw, en el compartimento de al lado, Luna," le explica Susan antes de que ella abra siquiera la boca.

"Gracias," responde ella y se va, como flotando.

"Luna Lovegood. Es carne de San Mungo, sección mental, pero por eso es tan divertida," explica Susan. "A veces coincido con ella en la biblioteca, y siempre está leyendo esa revista... _El Quisquilloso_. Una vez me contó que su padre es el director. No cae muy bien entre los Ravenclaws, por lo que he visto y oído. "

Sin embargo, como gracias a ella se cambia de tema radicalmente, puedo afirmar que desde hoy mismo Luna entra en la sección de "mis personas favoritas".

A partir de ahí el viaje transcurre tranquilo hasta que llega la hora de cambiarnos a nuestras túnicas escolares, momento que elige Colin Creevey para entrar en nuestro compartimento a presentarnos a su hermano Dennis, un renacuajo que empieza en Hogwarts y que parece haber heredado la misma cara de asombro y curiosidad desorbitados que Colin.

"¿Es cierto que te petrificó un basilisco en segundo curso?"

"Intento olvidarlo."

"Guau. Ojalá a mí me pasaran cosas tan interesantes en Hogwarts."

"Hay muchos sitios donde tentar tu suerte," responde Zacharías.

"Bueno chicos, nos veremos por el colegio," sonríe Colin y se lleva a su hermano.

"Lo que nos faltaba: dos Creevey por el precio de uno," gruñe el rubiales.

* * *

Parece que los deseos de Dennis no tardan en hacerse realidad.

Primero McGonagall, que casi se esmorra persiguiendo a Peeves el Poltergeist en el gran recibidor, y si no llega a agarrarse a Granger, se mata.

Después Dennis, cuando ya estamos sentados en el comedor, aparece junto a los de primer año para el sorteo del sombrero seleccionador, empapado de pies a cabeza y cubierto por el gigantesco abrigo de pieles de Hagrid. Luego nos enteramos de que se ha caído en el lago y lo ha salvado el calamar gigante. No está mal para empezar. Ahí está él, irradiando entusiasmo tras su aventura, mientras todos los de primer año tiemblan como flanes. Gryffindor, por supuesto.

Y cuando Kevin Whitby se sienta en nuestra mesa, el sorteo se da por concluido y Dumbledore se levanta para hacer su discurso inaugural. Bendito sea nuestro director, que tan sólo nos dedica dos palabras magistrales: "¡A comer!", y desde luego que no le hacemos esperar para cumplir tal orden.

Sin embargo, cuando terminamos de saciarnos entre anécdota y anécdota del verano, Dumbledore, ahora sí, anuncia algo que hace que a la mitad del comedor se le corte la digestión: No habrá copa de Quidditch este año. Cedric se ha quedado lívido, y varios compañeros del equipo han tenido que resistirse para no ponerse en pie a protestar, pero el que peor se lo ha tomado es, sin duda, Zacharías, que lleva ya más de 100 improperios seguidos contra el director y todos sus antepasados y predecesores en menos de 30 segundos. El fraile intenta sin éxito taparle la boca, que aunque susurre, alguien le va a acabar oyendo. No sé qué está anunciando el viejo barbas lila de algo grande que comenzará en octubre cuando la puerta del comedor se abre de golpe, con efectos de truenos y rayos por detrás (que ni aposta, oye) y entra ¿Frankenstein? ¿Fusionado con el pirata patapalo y ojo de cristal giratorio a la Terminator? ¿Quién demonios es _ESO_? Parece amigo de Dumbledore, porque después de hacer un rastreo con el ojo mecánico por todo el comedor, se ha acercado a estrecharle la mano.

"Ya me parecía extraño que hubiera un hueco en la mesa de los profesores," me susurra Ernie.

Voy a preguntarle a qué se refiere, cuando Dumbledore lo presenta como nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el Profesor Alastor Moody. Sólo Hagrid y Dumbledore aplauden. Imagino que los alumnos, entre el shock instantáneo por la irrupción, y el latente cabreo al haberse anulado la Copa de Quidditch, no están de humor para cortesías. El recién llegado se venga desconfiando al instante de la bebida de la mesa: Saca su petaca del abrigo y echa un trago. Ya verás la que nos ha caído encima este curso. Igual quieren romper la maldición del puesto contratando a un monstruo del averno. Pero si no funcionó con un hombre lobo, dudo que funcione con un pirata frankenstein.

Dumbledore, por su parte, sigue explicándonos a qué se debe la grandísima marranada con la que inaugura el curso.

"¡El Torneo de los Tres magos!" se hace el eco por todo el comedor. El entusiasmo revive en todas las mesas. Cedric no parece muy sorprendido, pero sí que una cosa le compensa la otra. Zacharías permanece escéptico mientras dos compañeros del equipo lo achuchan entusiasmados. Ernie comienza a explicarnos la tradición de dicho torneo y la gran trascendencia que tiene. Pero no consigo enterarme de mucho, porque uno de los gemelos Weasley ha gritado a Dumbledore que si se está quedando con nosotros, y todo el mundo se ha echado a reír. Dumbledore comienza entonces a explicarnos él mismo en qué consistirá, mientras Ernie va matizando y completando por lo bajo, ante el deleite y las preguntas de Hannah y Susan. Por lo que he entendido, tendremos invitados de otros colegios a partir de octubre. ¡Qué guay! Había oído un poco de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, pero tenerlos aquí será toda una experiencia. ¡Magos extranjeros!

"¡Podremos presentarnos como candidatos!" exclama uno del equipo de sexto, mientras los de mi curso y los de quinto emiten protestas sonoras por el límite de edad que acaba de anunciar Dumbledore: sexto y séptimo.

"Cedric, tú estás dentro," sonrío, y él no me responde, parece muy concentrado en mirar a Dumbledore y absorber cada una de sus palabras.

Pero cuando Dumbledore da el festín por concluido y los estudiantes se ponen en pie casi a la vez para dirigirse a sus dormitorios, Cedric me agarra del brazo antes de que me aleje de la mesa y me susurra:

"¿Puedes esperar a que acueste a los de primero? En los sofás alrededor del brasero. Me gustaría que habláramos."

Tardo una fracción de segundo en sustituir mi cara de sorpresa por una sonrisa inmensa y asentir. Cedric sonríe también antes de gritar con aire alegre:

"A ver, los de primer año, seguidme y no me perdáis de vista, ¿entendido?"

Al final le siguen, no sólo los de primero, sino también los de segundo y tercero, que, parece mentira, pero todavía no han perdido la costumbre.

Me apresuro para alcanzar a Ernie y al resto, que ya van muy adelantados, y bajo con ellos a los dormitorios.

* * *

 La verdad es que entiendo la decepción de los de primero: no sé cómo serán las otras salas comunes, pero por lo que me ha contado Colin y lo que Ernie y Hannah han indagado con los Ravenclaws y con Granger, son muy diferentes a la nuestra. Ellos viven en una torre, con todas sus ventajas, mientras que nosotros vivimos en un sótano, como las ratas. Quizás la más parecida sea la de Slytherin, que está en las mazmorras, pero ni siquiera ellos tienen un mecanismo de repulsión en caso de que te equivoques con la combinación de toques en los barriles (al ritmo de Hel-ga-Hu-ffle-puff). Madre mía, la de noches que alguien ha tenido que ir corriendo al baño a lavarse el vinagre de los ojos cuando intentaba entrar distraído o medio dormido. Las ventanas ciegas con reflejo del exterior siguen maravillando a los pobres novatos, que ya contaban con no volver a ver la luz del sol mientras estuvieran en sus dormitorios. Susan nos contó que así son también las ventanas en el Ministerio de Magia, que está escondido a varios niveles bajo las calles de Londres; y que además las usan como arma en huelgas y protestas, cambiando el reflejo del clima a su antojo para deprimir al personal. En nuestro caso, las trucan para que siempre den un ambiente cálido y agradable. Qué cosas tiene el mundo mágico. Los peques quizá tengan problemas para dormir la primera semana, pero enseguida se acostumbrarán. En mi caso, solía consolarme pensando que estaba seguro en caso de amenaza nuclear, que es lo que me decía mi padre en sus cartas. Aún sigo dando gracias a que en Gran Bretaña no haya muchos seísmos.

Para hacer tiempo mientras Cedric termina de asegurar a los pequeños que no se les va a acabar el oxígeno ni se va a derrumbar el resto del castillo sobre ellos, como hace cada año, me doy una buena ducha junto a otros compañeros y aprovecho para ponerme el pijama. Cuando regreso a la sala común, apenas quedan un par de alumnos de séptimo y un grupito de sexto, que no tardan ni cinco minutos en irse a dormir.

Cedric aparece momentos después y se sienta a mi lado. Aún no hace el suficiente frío para que enciendan el brasero que hace las veces de chimenea en el centro de nuestra sala, pero nos gusta sentarnos alrededor siempre que podemos. Ahora, además, estamos solos. No parece que la tormenta tenga intención de amainar ahí fuera y, sin embargo, ya podría haber un tornado o un terremoto, que nada me haría perder el buen humor. Cedric comienza de forma cordial y neutra: Me pregunta por el verano y le cuento por encima todo lo que he estado haciendo, que se resume en una lista de famosos topónimos europeos. Él me cuenta que al final sacó de las mejores notas en los TIMOS, como yo me esperaba.

"¿Lo ves, lo ves? Serás mamón..." le doy una palmada amistosa en la espalda y él sonríe con algo de azoramiento y no poca satisfacción.

Luego le pregunto por el Mundial y me rememora anécdotas que ya conozco, de una forma mucho más resumida a la de Ernie u otros compañeros. Salvo cuando me cuenta que se encontró a Harry Potter y los Weasley.

"No puedes hacerte a la idea de la vergüenza que pasé, Justin. Quise que me tragara la tierra. Ahí estaba mi padre, cantando la oda a mi triunfo sobre Harry Potter delante de él y de todos los que le quieren. Me sentía un villano. Y los hermanos Weasley me miraban con tal odio, Justin, que nada de lo que dijese podía paliar la sarta de bravuconadas que mi padre soltó. ¡Que si era algo que contaría alguna vez a mis nietos! ¡A mis _nietos_! Pues la verdad, espero que, si acaso los tengo, para entonces haya acumulado mejores historias que contarles que el día en el que mi equipo derrotó al de Harry Potter a causa de la lluvia y un ejército de Dementores."

Como no sé qué decir (y la imagen de nuestros hijos adoptados acariciando a Nessie en el lago, mientras el monstruo lame la cara a Cedric, vuelve a invadir mi mente y me deja ensimismado y feliz), espero a que él continúe, porque sé que lo que necesita es simplemente desahogarse.

"Al menos ahora entiendo por qué estaba tan pesado. ¿Recuerdas que te lo comenté, la mañan de-" Cedric se sonroja y evita mirarme. "...en Urquhart? Que algo tramaba. Y no era pequeño. Lleva todo el verano, todo el verano, hasta en el andén esta mañana, repitiéndome que le haga sentirse orgulloso, como hasta ahora. Me lo contó todo nada más volver del viaje y me ha hecho entrenar en casa hasta esta misma mañana antes de irnos. ¿Y si no me eligen Campeón de Hogwarts? El disgusto que se llevaría es enorme, porque estoy convencido de que es con lo que lleva soñando desde que se organizó el Torneo de los Tres Magos y entró a formar parte del proyecto."

"Y yo estoy convencido de que si hay alguien que lo merece, ése eres tú," digo, eligiendo mis palabras con cuidado, mientras mi mente sigue en Urquhart y la distancia entre ambos en el sofá me parece enorme.

"No te preocupes, Justin. Salga lo que salga, intentaré estar a la altura. Por una parte desearía no salir elegido, quedarme con la satisfacción de haberlo intentado y, al no tener ninguna responsabilidad, limitarme a disfrutar del espectáculo. Por otra parte, sé que estoy hecho para afrontar esas pruebas, sean las que sean. Sé que puedo darlo todo y salir adelante. Y me gustaría enfrentarme a ello, superarme. Estoy hablando como un Gryffindor, ¿verdad?" sonríe, y asiento. "Pero la realidad es que hay algo que aún deseo más, y que sé que está fuera de mi alcance."

"¿Qué es?" pregunto con el corazón en la boca sufriendo violentas convulsiones.

"Ser yo mismo y que nadie me juzgue. Ser Cedric, sólo Cedric."

Jarrazo de agua fría.

"¿Es ese Cedric alguien que yo conozco?" pregunto con voz ronca.

"Eres el único que lo conoces, Justin," me dice, apoyando una mano sobre mi muslo.

"Cedric..."

"Ssssh, no digas nada," coloca un dedo sobre mis labios y sonríe, hipnotizándome, porque es lo que hace con esos ojos grises que tiene. "¿Puedo contar contigo, Justin? Tu apoyo es mi salvavidas."  
"Siempre, Cedric," me fuerzo a sonreír, con un agujero en el pecho donde mi corazón se ha quedado aplatanado.

El capitán suspira, aliviado, y luego se pone en pie.

"No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Buenas noches, Justin."

¡No, un momento! Yo quería hablarle de...

"Espera Cedric," lo llamo antes de que se aleje, levantándome del sofá.

Pero cuando voy a hablar las palabras no me salen. No sé cómo planteárselo y mira que he practicado formas de empezar, argumentos, tesis, acuerdos y negociaciones, declaraciones y hasta poesía, si me deja. Por suerte, mi enrojecimiento y mi vacilación hablan por sí solos.

"De eso también quería hablar contigo," confiesa al fin. "Pero prefería hacerlo otro día que..." hace una pausa para organizar sus ideas, respira hondo y continúa: "No es que me arrepienta de lo de Urquhart, ¿eh?" sonríe, mirando al suelo. "De ningún modo. Sólo es que ahora... Verás, no puedo..."

Me acerco a él, intentando ayudarle.

"¿Es el colegio, Cedric? ¿Es por-?"

"¡Es todo, Justin!" me interrumpe con una frustración palpable. "Es la bola de nieve que desemboca en avalancha. Me da rabia que todo sea así. Que no pueda... Si tan solo..."

Al ver su apuro y no prever ningún avance, decido dar por terminada la conversación. No hay nada más que pueda hacer. Apoyo una mano en su hombro y lo miro a los ojos:

"No te preocupes. Déjalo estar. Ante todo somos amigos, ¿no? Que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo. Buenas noches, Cedric," mi sonrisa aguanta hasta que me doy la vuelta.

Qué se le va a hacer, toca llorar un poquito esta noche. Se pasará, como pasará la tormenta. De una forma u otra, ya me había imaginado que algo así ocurriría. Soñar es algo bonito, pero también había tenido tiempo en agosto de montarme películas con final triste: nunca un final tan soso como éste. Y habría sido una noche bastante deprimente de no ser porque Cedric, en un arranque de valor, se acerca finalmente por la espalda y me da un buen abrazo.

"Gracias por entenderlo," me susurra al oído. Y yo quiero volverme y devolverle el abrazo, y descargar tensión y frustración contra su hombro; pero él ya está bajando la escalera a toda prisa y yo tengo una visita obligada con el baño. Necesito refrescarme las ideas y calmarme antes de regresar a mi dormitorio, donde Ernie me espera aún despierto. Siempre lo hace.

"¿Todo bien?" susurra en la oscuridad.

"Todo bien," respondo sonriente, secándome las últimas lágrimas y agradeciendo el calentador que han puesto en la cama en esta noche tan fría.

* * *

  
He tomado la resolución de no pensar más en lo que no puede ser. Me quedan dos años con Cedric en el colegio. Me conformaré con ser su amigo más cercano y estar ahí para lo que necesite. Quiero disfrutar sin amargarme. Empezando por que el primer día de clase es viernes y, aunque hay nubes, la tormenta ha pasado. Me encuentro mucho, mucho mejor.

Durante el desayuno, todo el mundo sigue hablando del Torneo de los Tres Magos, pero también hay quien no ha superado la suspensión del Quidditch por un año y sólo se dedica a comer y a bufar a todo aquél que le gasta bromas.

La primera clase del curso es la nuestra: Herbología. Claro que ordeñar el pus de los bubotubérculos no es una actividad apasionante recién desayunado. Por muy bueno que sea para el acné. La mayoría de nosotros se explota los granos como puede. Hannah comenta el caso de Eloise Midgen, que casi se queda sin nariz.

"No sé si lo que le pasó a Eloise Midgen es peor que lo que le pasó a un compañero de mi primo la primera vez que tuvieron clase de bubotubérculos," susurra Ernie.

"¿Qué le pasó?" pregunta Hannah.

"Que mi primo se pensó que era savia inofensiva y la exprimió en su dirección. Sus gritos despertaron a las mandrágoras del invernadero de al lado."

  
Después de Herbología, toca Transfiguración. McGonagall amenaza con darnos caña, como cada curso. Sólo Ernie parece preparado para lo que le echen. Hannah no deja de retorcerse las trenzas durante toda la clase. Susan tiene que darle una colleja para tranquilizarla.

Después del almuerzo toca dividirse por optativas. Nada digno de mencionarse ocurre esa tarde en comparación con lo que nos espera en la cola para entrar a cenar.

* * *

 Después de la acostumbrada trifulca entre Malfoy y el dúo Weasley-Potter, en la que el Slytherin había dicho cosas muy feas de la madre del pelirrojo, ha intervenido "Ojo-loco" Moody, como mejor se  conoce al nuevo profesor de DADA ¡y ha convertido a Malfoy en un hurón delante de todo el colegio! Creo que la mortificación suprema que debe de haber sentido no se le olvidará fácilmente mientras viva. En cambio nuestro nuevo profesor ha ganado 1000 puntos de golpe en nuestro _ranking_ de profes más molones. ¡Hacerle eso a un Malfoy e irse de rositas! Me pregunto cuánto tardará su padre en hacer que le despidan. Porque no sólo lo ha convertido en hurón, sino que lo ha hecho rebotar repetidas veces contra el suelo, ante la sádica mirada de placer de Weasley y el asombro desconcertado de Potter. Pena que McGonagall haya venido a aguar la fiesta. Moody parece que incluso estará encantado de tener unas palabras con Snape y con Lucius Malfoy sobre Draco. ¿Es que los conoce? Este Moody suena como un policía implacable de película. Y la forma en la que se lleva a Malfoy a las mazmorras lo confirma.

En el comedor no se habla de otra cosa que de lo que acaba de suceder. ¡No es para menos! Susan nos entretiene toda la cena contando anécdotas de Moody de sus buenos tiempos como auror y de los incidentes que propiciaron su declive.

"Paranoico es decir poco," concluye. "Su frase favorita es-"

"¡Vigilancia constante!" corean los de quinto, que ya le han tenido. Todo el mundo parece muy contento con él, no obstante.

"Este año también vamos a aprender de lo lindo," sonríe uno del equipo.

"Sí, es una pena que sólo vaya a estar un año," comenta otro compañero de su clase.

"¿Cómo es eso?" pregunta Hannah.

"Porque está aquí por hacer un favor a Dumbledore. No había encontrado a nadie para el puesto," explica Cedric.

Inmediatamente, todos miramos en dirección a Snape.

Tan agrio como siempre. Otra vez se ha quedado sin enseñar DADA.

Y sigue sin lavarse el pelo.

* * *

  
No tener deberes un fin de semana es un lujo que habitualmente sólo se puede permitir uno a principios de curso.

Pero ni eso, oye.

Por lo menos los de cuarto, no. Los profesores quieren hacernos entender que los TIMOS se acercan a dos años de distancia y hay que estar preparado. Bueno, no he tenido aún a Moody, pero McGonagall también puede ser muy exagerada cuando quiere.

Ah, la biblioteca, ¡cómo la echaba de menos! Sólo que no. Ernie seguirá hundiendo la silla en la que se sienta siempre, más por desgaste que por peso, pues el chaval se está formando bien, pese a su gran talla. A su lado, Hannah parece a veces una pulguita saltarina y nerviosa. Lo cierto es que hacen buena pareja. Susan me dijo que pensaba lo mismo cuando se lo comenté, pero que al parecer a Hannah le gusta uno de Ravenclaw cuyo nombre no me ha querido revelar, así que lo siento por Ernie. Claro que aún no tengo muy claro quién le gusta a Ernie. Humm, a ver si este curso se lo saco. Si primero logro sacarle de la biblioteca, claro. Normalmente sólo le falta acampar en ella.

El domingo por la tarde, sin embargo, es día sagrado para los Hufflepuffs. Además, hay una nueva camada a la que instruir en las actividades de grupo. Como siempre, el Plantanova mágico no es del gusto de todos, pero a nadie le amargan unas cuantas canciones buenas y bien tocadas, flores aparte. Mis compañeros también han estado practicando durante el verano y, junto a los que estuvimos en el campamento, les damos una sorpresa con los efectos y los juegos de notas. Hasta Ernie parece estar disfrutando como un niño. A Susan se le caen incluso lágrimas de emoción. Detrás de Ernie y Hannah, Zacharías bosteza. Uno de sexto le da un capón. Al final, ya más calmada la cosa y resarcidos de bises y más bises, me permito tocar un [_Sealed with a kiss_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKE4MAblTPs&list=RDXKE4MAblTPs#t=5) dedicado a todas las "niñas" de la casa y, con el ambiente de atardecer veraniego que creo a su alrededor, les dejo que sueñen con el héroe de su elección. A mí me basta con el mío, aunque ni siquiera pueda reclamarlo como tal. Mi objetivo es, claramente, la indirecta sutil y la dulce venganza que se sirve fría: Cedric no sabe a dónde mirar y, cuando termino, veo que menea la cabeza, ocultando torpemente su sonrojo. Con eso me doy por satisfecho.

* * *

  
No han despedido a Moody y su primera clase nos deja a todos con los pelos de punta. No me gustan las arañas, pero tampoco soporto la tortura gratuita. No voy a negar, no obstante, que ha sido muy emocionante (¿Y para qué hemos comprado el libro si no lo vamos a usar?). A Susan no le ha hecho mucha gracia y no deja de criticar su método de enseñanza. Moody parece un experto en las Artes Oscuras, como si las hubiera estado practicando más que combatiendo toda su vida. Y aunque enseñarnos las tres maldiciones imperdonables el primer día es una práctica cuestionable, hay algo en lo que tengo que darle la razón: mejor estar preparado para lo que pueda suceder, que esperar a que te pille desprevenido. Lo sé por experiencia. ¡Vigilancia constante!

¡Demonios, en la siguiente clase nos enseña la maldición Imperio en nuestras propias carnes. Como para la próxima nos haga el Cruciatus, creo que va a haber deserciones masivas.

* * *

  
Los días pasan y las tareas se acumulan. Los profesores no tienen piedad. No sé si es porque siempre dan clase a los de quinto o a los de séptimo justo antes que a nosotros o qué pasa. Snape está aún más vengativo que nunca. Sus desencuentros con Moody parecen afectarle bastante. No entiendo nada, pero creí que nadie podría caerle peor que Lupin, pero por lo que se ve, Snape bate sus propios records de odio. Y Hagrid bate su propio récord de excentricidades. Estamos todos cagados con los escregutos, esos monstruitos que se ha sacado de la manga cual doctor Frankenstein este año. Igual los ha diseñado el propio Moody, no sé, porque desde luego deben de tener el mismo efecto que el cruciatus cuando te pican, te abrasan o te explotan. Por ahora son pequeños, pero en cuanto Hagrid o algún enteradillo sepa qué demonios comen esos experimentos salvajes, vamos listos.

Al menos en la biblioteca nos sentimos a salvo de maldiciones, alimañas, menopausia sexagenaria y odio efervescente. Me lo paso bomba con mis deberes de runas antiguas. Sigo llevando mi libro a todas partes. Ernie me mira mal cuando intento hablarle en élfico. Me gusta ir a la biblioteca con ellos, pero hay días en los que necesito desahogarme y salir al aire libre con los del equipo, que están aburridos y amargados sin poder entrenar, aunque aguardando con ansias el gran acontecimiento.

"Oye, Zacharías, ¿Hannah y tú habéis discutido?" le pregunto discretamente mientras los demás debaten no sé qué amago de Wronski.

"Nada fuera de lo normal, ¿por qué?"

"Porque desde que llegamos al colegio apenas intercambiáis dos palabras en las comidas, cuando en el campamento erais inseparables."

"¿Qué quieres que haga si está siempre ahí encerrada con nuestro futuro prefecto supremo?" se encoge de hombros. "En mi opinión las bibliotecas son para estar el tiempo justo cuando amenazan los exámenes. Hannah es una histérica con los estudios."

"Lo son todos ellos: Ernie, Susan y Hannah," matizo yo.

"Y Cedric, ¡ése también! Últimamente casi no sale de allí. No sabía que Ernie y él hicieran tan buenas migas," comenta el rubiales. "Debe de ser por lo de la sucesión."

"¿Qué sucesión?" le pregunto.

"Ya sabes: cuando Cedric se gradúe, Ernie es el que tiene más papeletas para ser su heredero. Y la verdad es que a mí tampoco me vendría mal frecuentarla más. Pero mira, yo paso. Paso, paso, paso. La juventud hay que disfrutarla antes de apolillarse."

En esto, un compañero que le ha oído, responde:

"¿Qué juventud? ¡Si tú pareces un viejo gruñón y aún no tienes ni el carné de aparición!"

Los demás ríen. Zacharías menea la cabeza con resignación, mohíno pero pensativo. No parece haber empezado el curso con buen pie y hay algo que le reconcome. Mientras empieza a discutir con los otros, pienso en Cedric y en nuestras clases extra de estudios muggle. Ya no busca sitios apartados para tener más intimidad: Ahora recurre casi en exclusiva a la biblioteca o a la sala común por las noches, si en la biblioteca nos regañan (que es lo habitual las veces que lo hemos intentado). No me deja opción de estar con él a solas.

* * *

 

Así pasan las semanas hasta que un buen día nos encontramos con medio colegio congregado alrededor de lo que parece un cartel al pie de las escaleras del gran recibidor. Como no podemos avanzar todos entre la multitud, Ernie, que es el más corpulento, se hace un hueco rápidamente a modo de avanzadilla. Sin embargo, pronto encuentro otra vía y le sigo. Potter y sus acólitos ya están allí, en primera fila. A ver... la semana que viene, el viernes, a las 6... Durmstrang y Beauxbatons... ¡Las clases acaban media hora antes! ¡Genial! Banquete de bienvenida y todo. Mmm.

"¡Dentro de una semana!" exclama Ernie con los ojos brillantes por la emoción. No me ha visto, creo que se lo ha dicho a Potter y Weasley. Que va a avisar a Cedric de inmediato. Weasley no parece acordarse de quién es Cedric y, cuando lo hace, la sarta de estupideces e injurias que profiere contra mi capitán hace que me entren ganas de ir allí a sacudirle un guantazo. Por suerte Granger sale en defensa de nuestro prefecto, (sí, porque es prefecto, claro) y me ahorra problemas. ¿Y qué pasa por que le gustara Lockhart? A mí también me gustaba antes de descubrir que era un fraude. Cedric no es un fraude, ¡Cedric vale su peso en oro! Más que tú, Weasley. Él no necesita estar a la sombra de nadie para hacerse notar. Pero estoy tan enfurecido que prefiero no decir nada. Tampoco parecen haberme visto ellos. No sé ni por qué los he seguido escaleras arriba, si mi sala común está abajo. Retrocedo. No tengo por qué defenderle, ¿no? Él ya no es asunto mío. Bah.

Salgo fuera a tomar el aire y me encuentro de frente con Luna Lovegood.

"Bonito día para sacar a pasear a los escregutos, ¿no crees?"

"¿Mande? ¿Te gustan esos bichos?"

"Me recuerdan a una mascota que tenía de pequeña. Le he dicho lo que yo le daba de comer a ver si crecen rápido y fuertes. ¿Crees que podremos montarlos algún día?"

"La verdad, aprecio demasiado mi trasero."

"Lo que yo quisiera montar de verdad es un Thestral. Tú no has visto ninguno, ¿verdad?"

"Eh...no. ¿Tú sí?" pregunto extrañado. Para ver un Thestral...

"Sí, claro. Todos los años aquí en Hogwarts. Oye, ¿por qué hay ese revuelo?"

"Ya se sabe cuándo vendrán los otros colegios: el viernes que viene."

"Me pregunto qué clase de transporte utilizarán. ¿Te imaginas un dragón balcánico o una red de hadas de los Pirineos?"

"No..." me siento estúpido respondiendo sólo con balbuceos y monosílabos, pero es que esta chica no me da cancha a una conversación más coherente por mi parte. No sé si me toma el pelo o se golpeó la cabeza cuando era pequeña, o una de esas mascotas le explotó en la cara, la dejó flipada y-

"¿Tú eres...?"

"Justin, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hufflepuff."

"Bueno, eso ya lo veo en tu túnica, Justin. Yo soy Luna. Ahora voy a ver si puedo leer entre líneas cómo van a venir los otros colegios."

"No dice nada de-"

"Un día de estos, vente a ver los escregutos conmigo. Hagrid se alegrará. Cree que a nadie más le gustan," me dice, se despide con la mano, y entra.

Yo me quedo parado, tratando de asimilar el intento de conversación que he mantenido con la Ravenclaw pirada.

* * *

 

Ese maldito cartel se ha comido con patatas todos los demás temas de conversación y ya nadie sabe hablar de otra cosa. Los candidatos de nuestra casa no hacen más que exponer teorías y sacar conclusiones precipitadas de cómo será el sistema de selección y de cómo pretenden sortearlo. Aunque nadie lo dice, todos ellos son conscientes de lo poco que pueden hacer si Cedric se presenta, pero aún así siempre les queda un hilo de esperanza.

"Esa sensación de 'Y si soy yo, al final'. Ja, ja, ¿te imaginas?" me comenta uno de séptimo en la mesa del comedor a la hora de la cena el miércoles. "Me gustaría tanto lograr algo grande antes de irme de Hogwarts. Pero como Hufflepuff, siempre he sido consciente de que las victorias personales están fuera de mi alcance. Bastante tendré con aprobar los EXTASIS y lograr una buena colocación. En Cedric sí confío. Él puede sacarnos del agujero del anonimato colectivo."

"No seas perdedor. Hufflepuff no es sólo Cedric, somos todos. Yo también querría participar," gruñe Zacharías. "Mal vamos si partimos con este carácter derrotista."

"Yo quiero que sea un Hufflepuff, me da igual quién," dice otro de séptimo. "Tenemos que intentarlo todos. Todos los que tengamos la edad."  
  
"Pero es peligroso," dice otra de sexto. "Yo no quiero."  
  
"Pues yo sí," dice su amiga. "¡Ojalá hicieran un examen!"

"Tonta, entonces Ravenclaw llevaría ventaja."  
  
"Depende. Los Ravenclaw tienen buena cabeza, sí, pero apuesto a que los Hufflepuffs somos los únicos que llevamos siempre los deberes y el temario al día."

"Buena observación," asiente Ernie. "Quizá no tengamos la magia más poderosa, pero sí la más pulida."

"Menos mal que no tengo edad para participar..." suspiro yo.

Cedric, sentado al otro lado de Ernie, se ríe. Las niñas de primero y segundo no atinan con la cuchara en la boca porque no dejan de mirarle.

"Lo que daría por salir elegido y daros a todos una buena patada en el culo," musita Zacharías, hincando con violencia su cuchara en el yogur.

* * *

  
Esa semana estoy muy contento, de muy buen humor; hasta me da por cantar y bailar por los pasillos. Susan me pregunta que si me han atontado con algún hechizo en clase de Flitwick, porque me pilla haciendo un baile extraño en la sala común en un momento en que pensé que no había nadie. Como [Stakka Bo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9I5iugfTiIk) le suena a chino, se va pensando que intentaré impresionar a los invitados con imitaciones de sus costumbres. La razón de mi buen humor se debe a ellos, no cabe duda.

Sobre todo porque mi humor ha mejorado mucho desde que Ernie y yo tenemos una excusa para hablar tanto como en los viejos tiempos. Ernie ha leído sobre los otros colegios y al parecer uno de sus primos pasó un trimestre en Beauxbatons cuando era pequeño por iniciativa familiar. Pero eso es irrelevante para mí. Las horas que pasamos en la biblioteca se vuelven animadas. Y al otro lado de la larga mesa, sentado con los de su curso, Cedric intercambia miradas furtivas conmigo y nos sacamos la lengua cuando _sabemos_ a ciencia cierta que nadie nos está mirando. Hannah menea la cabeza entre sus libros pero yo sé que es por lo que lee. Sí, es por eso.

Y es que mi ánimo había decaído un poco en las últimas semanas, como si la marcha del buen tiempo se hubiese llevado mis alegrías de vivir, y la perspectiva de un otoño plomizo y un invierno largo fueran demasiado lúgubres después de un verano colosal. Sin ilusiones ni perspectivas, el curso se hace muy cuesta arriba. Pero la ilusión de toda esa semana y, sobre todo, la emoción de la víspera, el sentimiento de unidad de la casa ante el desafío de poder ser representantes del colegio y esa sensación de novedad, de lo inesperado, de lo que sólo ocurre una vez cada muchas décadas, que se respira por todo Hogwarts, es tan contagioso como eficaz para levantar el ánimo. La limpieza integral del castillo y las broncas-al-cubo de Filch ante todo lo que altere la impecabilidad del colegio han dado su fruto. Los profesores han estado muy pendientes de que demos lo mejor de nosotros ante los invitados. Hasta el comedor se ve distinto al haber cambiado la decoración para la ocasión. No sabemos qué nos depara el curso a partir de hoy. Esa trepidación, después del vacío de ilusiones, ha conseguido revivirme. Así que, _Here we go again!_

* * *

  
¿Clases? ¿Qué es eso? Los profesores se han desesperado porque todo el mundo estaba soñando despierto y no prestaban la mínima atención. Creo que a la hora de la verdad, ellos se han sentido más aliviados que nosotros por que llegara el fin. Nos hemos cambiado a todo correr, hemos dejado los libros, nos hemos puesto el abrigo y hemos subido a formar en fila con cada uno de nuestros jefes de casa. Sprout nos ha ordenado por cursos y juntos hemos salido delante del castillo. No sé si los extranjeros van a pensar que los recibe un colegio, porque más parecemos un ejército. Echando un vistazo a las filas de Hogwarts, veo que Colin y Dennis, que es tan bajito que no deja de saltar para ver si ve algo, se preparan con entusiasmo. Colin va a necesitar doscientos carretes hoy.

Beauxbatons llega en una ¿carroza? compuesta por un chalet y muchos caballos gigantes. La directora es más grande que toda la familia de Ernie junta. Los estudiantes están temblando, lo que me hace pensar que van a pasarlo un poco mal este invierno aquí en Escocia. ¿A quién se le ocurre llevar seda a finales de octubre. ¿De dónde vienen, de Jamaica? Por la aprensión con la que miran al castillo, yo diría que de Eurodisney. ¡Bienvenidos a los castillos reales! No, no tenemos a Mickey Mouse, pero tenemos a Hagrid. ¡Y a Peeves! ¡Ya lo veréis!

"¿Ha dicho que los caballos sólo beben Whisky?" pregunta Hannah con ojos desorbitados.

"Me pregunto qué beberá la dueña," comenta Susan. Ambas se echan a reír. Ernie se aguanta la risa como puede.

"¿Has visto a esas? Tienen cabellos de plata," babea uno de sexto.

"Son tan finas que parece que se vayan a romper si las soplas," replica Zacharías.

"Ese chico de ahí es guapísimo," dice una de quinto. Sus amigas ríen en coro, cuchicheando entre ellas.

Pero no hay mucho tiempo para cotillear, porque casi de inmediato llega la delegación de Durmstrang. Para no ser menos que los franchutes, estos han hecho su aparición triunfal por el lago: Primero con un remolino gigante del que emerge un barco de proporciones inmensas con aspecto de proceder directamente del Triángulo de las Bermudas. Cuando sus ocupantes descienden por la pasarela, tengo la breve impresión de que una vez vi una procesión semejante en _El planeta de los Simios_ o, para una referencia más aproximada, en la mesa de Slytherin.

"Ah no, que son abrigos. Llevan abrigos de la talla de Hagrid," sonríe Hannah, aliviada.

"¿Habéis oído qué voz más falsa tiene ese Kakarroz?" oigo a uno de tercero.

"Karkaroff. Su nombre me suena de algo," musita Ernie.

"¡Para no hacerlo!" susurra Susan, para que sólo nosotros lo oigamos. "Era uno de los leales a Voldemort. En otras palabras, un mortífago. Fue juzgado y absuelto por delatar a otros mortífagos más importantes que él. Es un ser vergonzoso y lamentable."

No nos da tiempo ni a asentir, porque de repente la gente empieza a murmurar agitadamente:

"¡KRUM! ¡ES VIKTOR KRUM!"

"¿Qué dices? ¿El famoso buscador de Bulgaria?"

"¡Víktor, Víktor!"

Mientras los prefectos empiezan a chistarnos para que tengamos un poco de respeto, yo me dejo el cuello intentando verle de cerca. Pero Karkaroff ha hecho que entre enseguida argumentando que a ver si se va a poner malo.

Bah, ya lo veremos mejor. De reojo veo que los ojos de Cedric brillan de emoción. Oh, mierda. Espero que esto no sea un segundo "efecto Wood". Entre deportistas se entienden mejor y... No, Justin. Justin malo. No debes pensar en cosas negativas. ¡Hoy es día de fiesta!

* * *

  
En el comedor, los de Beauxbatons se sientan en la mesa de Ravenclaw con cara de frío y, por su mueca de asco, cualquiera diría que están de visita en un país tercermundista. Los de Durmstrang se quedan en la de Slytherin y, por la forma de estudiar todo a su alrededor, cualquiera diría que están de visita en un paraíso exótico. Los de Gryffindor tienen cara de chafados y los Hufflepuffs, aquí presentes, aguardamos resignados el discurso de bienvenida.

Como de costumbre, Dumbledore se cuida de decir las palabra justas para que podamos hincar el diente a...

"¿Qué porras es eso?" exclama Smith ante la aparición de platos propios y ajenos sobre la mesa.

" _French cuisine,_ " se ríe una de quinto, unos cuantos sitios más allá.

La _bouillabaise_ la tomé yo en Francia una vez que pasé con mis padres, pero eso de ahí es nuevo, a ver. Mmmm. Y eso de ahí, recuerdo haberlo tomado en algún sitio... montañoso, oscuro...mmm...más allá de Alemania, quizá. Nunca estuve en Bulgaria, pero creo que quedaba por allí cerca. En cualquier caso, la comida extranjera no despierta tanta atención como las gabachas de la mesa de al lado. Apenas puedo contener la risita cuando una chica con una melena larga y plateada se acerca primero a la mesa de Gryffindor y luego a la nuestra para hacerse con la _bouillabaisse_ , que luego devoran sus compañeras de congregación, quienes no parecen soportar la comida autóctona y necesitan autoabastecerse con recetas caseras. Pero lo relevante y lo que de verdad me hace reír son las caras de lerdo babeante que despliega la mitad de cada mesa conforme la chica se mueve por entre los pasillos de en medio recogiendo las bandejas de todo lo que suene a francés.

"Me juego una cerveza de mantequilla a que ésa tiene sangre de Veela," comenta Ernie, paladeando con arrobo el plato que ha impedido que se llevara.

"Pues no veo que te haya afectado mucho," sonríe Hannah, con un tinte de inseguridad nada propio de ella.

"Soy inmune al resto de los estímulos cuando como," responde, encogiéndose de hombros antes de llevarse a la boca otra cucharada.

"Si Ernie fuera Harry Potter, ya sabríamos qué estaba haciendo cuando Quien-tú-sabes le lanzó el avada," ríe una de sexto a la que su amiga propina una colleja por insensible.

Lo que sea que estoy a punto de decir se me corta en la boca cuando Colin pasa flanqueado por su hermanito Dennis vendiendo por las mesas un surtido exclusivo de fotos de Krum y de las chicas Beauxbatons.

"¿Tienes la del momento exacto en que se quitó el chal y agitó los cabellos al viento?" pregunta extasiado un Ravenclaw de la otra mesa en grito-susurros. Oh, cielos. Oh infiernos, ¡es Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch! Chang no tiene buena cara, se la nota un poco celosa. ¿Qué? ¿A que duele no ser ya el centro de atención?

Hacia los postres hacen su aparición una serie de personajes públicos cuyos nombres revolotean a mi alrededor y que, por lo visto, serán los jueces del torneo. Dumbledore se encarga de anunciarlos y de explicar que el torneo consistirá en tres pruebas repartidas a lo largo del año. Eso de que habrá que demostrar la habilidad ante el peligro ha dejado a todo el mundo mudo, pero el hecho de que el juez imparcial e incorruptible que elegirá a los campeones sea una antigualla parecida al Santo Grial con una línea de defensa contra edades inmaduras, ha devuelto las esperanzas a algunos. Tienen toda la noche para intentarlo, si quieren. A mí me preocupa más la forma tan cruel que tiene el director de Durmstrang de tratar a todo el que no se llame Viktor Krum, y de cómo los ojos de Cedric no se apartan de dicho búlgaro encorvado de mohín permanente.

* * *

  
La selección de los candidatos resulta al final tan previsible como sorprendente: a nadie le extraña encontrarse a los gemelos Weasley con barba por saltarse la línea de edad, ni a Krum como el representante de Durmstrang, ni a esa presunta Veela de Fleur Delacour para Beauxbatons. 

Cuando Dumbledore anuncia a Cedric como campeón de Hogwarts, todos en la mesa de Hufflepuff nos ponemos en pie a gritar y a celebrarlo como locos, ¡como auténticos locos! (lo cual fuera de la escala Hufflepuff contaría como alegría desbordada a secas). Y la expresión radiante de Cedric mientras se dirige hacia la sala donde aguardaban los otros campeones, mientras es palmeado en la espalda, abrazado, agitado, zarandeado, estrujado, besado por unas cuantas y pellizcado en los mofletes por una orgullosa Sprout justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta, ha quedado para siempre inmortalizada en una instantánea con cuyas copias Colin Creevey va a rehacer sus ahorros hasta el verano siguiente.

Pero ni siquiera Cedric como representante de Hogwarts ha sido una sorpresa.

Lo que nadie se explica aún (y por las caras de los profesores y del mismo Dumbledore, eso incluye a los mayores) es cómo demonios ha conseguido Harry Potter salir elegido también. Cuando el Cáliz de Fuego ha expulsado la papeleta extra y Dumbledore ha leído su nombre, a los Hufflepuff se nos ha caído el alma a los pies. No es justo. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué SIEMPRE él? No sé si la cicatriz que tiene es como una VISA ORO, un pasaporte mágico o una llave maestra para acceder adonde te plazca, pero he de decir que estamos profundamente indignados. ¡Por favor! ¡Para una vez que íbamos a tener nuestro momento de gloria! Pues no, oye, no. El niñomierda que podría haber sabido recibir el avada como Merlín manda y morir, tiene que seguir siendo el centro del universo mágico.

Nadie le aplaude, nadie vitoria, nadie habla. Como mucho, algunos se yerguen para mirarle mejor y así, probablemente, atisbar su cara de indudable satisfacción al no haber sido dejado atrás en los honores permanentes del colegio. Yo no quiero mirar: Hasta ahora había sentido aprecio y admiración por él. HASTA AHORA. Ni siquiera puedo empezar a comentar por lo bajo, con los demás, para paliar nuestra creciente indignación compartiendo el sentimiento homicida colectivo. Sólo puedo pensar en la decepción que se va a llevar Cedric cuando lo vea aparecer al otro lado de esa puerta.

* * *

 

Decepción que será patente esa misma noche en la sala común. Sentados alrededor del brasero, y a petición de todos los Hufflepuffs, Cedric nos cuenta con no poco desconcierto y cierto tinte de amargura, lo ocurrido una vez seleccionados los campeones: la reunión entre los profesores y los indignados directores de los otros dos colegios, en la cual casi acaban cancelando el Torneo, hasta que ha llegado Moody para recordarles que la participación es obligatoria, pues es como un contrato que no puede incumplirse una vez que el nombre de los candidatos ha sido introducido en el Cáliz. Moody también ha planteado la posibilidad de que alguien haya metido el nombre de Potter con la esperanza de que muera salvaje y brutalmente durante las pruebas, pero no caerá esa breva mágica.

"Está clarísimo que un año sin Quidditch representa un año sin posibilidades de lucirse en otro terreno que no sea el de arriesgar su vida, así que la participación en el Torneo le sirve para matar dos pájaros de un tiro," argumenta Ernie, y todos los Hufflepuffs asentimos con violencia y vehemencia. Sólo Cedric se muestra reacio a inculpar totalmente a Potter y, pese a todo, quiere dejarle aún el beneficio de la duda. Sin embargo, lo que podría ser una celebración por todo lo alto se ha convertido en una mesa redonda de indignación y eso no se lo perdono al Gryffindor cuatroojos. Para aliviar un poco tensiones, entre otro hijo de muggles y yo empezamos a tocar a dúo el [_Paint it Black_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1zBG2TEjn4) y a desahogar la rabia con la bandurria mágica:

 _I look inside myself and see my heart is black_  
I see my red door and I must have it painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black  
  
No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes

Al final la gente se anima y empezamos a vivir la alegría del momento. Algunos empiezan a hacer proliferar los chistes contra Harry Potter y hasta inventan insultos con su nombre. Ernie menea la cabeza y explica que esa actitud infantil no nos va a llevar a ninguna parte, pero luego le susurra a Hannah uno muy bueno que hace que ésta, Susan y hasta Cedric suelten una carcajada.

"Cedric, no tienes por qué preocuparte," le dice un compañero antes de irnos todos a dormir. "Todo Hufflepuff, ¡qué me digo! ¡Todo Hogwarts te apoya a ti!"

"Y piensa en lo bueno," apunta una de quinto. "¡Te libras de los exámenes finales!"

Cedric sonríe agradecido. Sin embargo, a los últimos que quedamos, nos musita:

"Como si no fuera poco ponerme a prueba en el torneo y competir contra magos extranjeros, ahora tengo también que competir contra Harry Potter. Y ésta vez no habrá Dementores que inclinen la balanza a mi favor."

"Tampoco creo que nadie te lo reproche si así fuera el caso," replica Ernie, pensativo.

"Mi padre no me lo perdonaría," sentencia.

Con Amos Diggory hemos topado...

"Valor frente a lo desconocido," termina. "Ésa será mi primera prueba, el 24 de noviembre."

* * *

  
Reconozco que es infantil; que no nos lleva a ninguna parte; que no traerá ni pena ni gloria a Cedric que le hagamos el vacío a Harry en Herbología; pero esta mañana no hemos podido evitarlo. Sé que tampoco está bien que nos hayamos reído de él de esa manera cuando se le ha escapado el bulbo botador y le ha arreado un mamporro en esa cara que tiene que parece suscrita a la portada de _El Profeta_ pero es que... es que...

¡SE LO MERECE, SE LO MERECE, SE LO MERECE!

¡MUERE POTTER, MUERE!

¡Tu mera presencia me resulta más desagradable que la peste del bubotubérculo! Antes prefiero compartir bandeja de trabajo con un escreguto que contigo.

Tampoco ayuda a paliar nuestro resentimiento el hecho de que la jefa de nuestra casa, la Profesora Sprout se muestre también distante y rancia con él.

Cuando salimos del invernadero, Ernie apoya una mano sobre mi hombro y suspira aliviado:

"Ya pasó, Justin, ya pasó."

"Weasley tampoco le habla," comenta Hannah.

"¿A quién le extraña?" Susan se encoge de hombros.

"Él mismo se lo ha buscado," me reafirmo yo.

Sin embargo, en algún rinconcito de mi interior, existe una llamita de remordimiento y de aprensión.

Pero es muy diminuta, y se apaga tan pronto como vuelvo la vista atrás y le veo hablando con Granger como si tal cosa.

¡POTTER AL PAREDÓN!

* * *

Entre los Hufflepuffs, que lo ignoramos; los Ravenclaws, que lo miran con desdén y desconfianza; y los Slytherin, que directamente lo insultan, si lo que Harry Potter buscaba era más fama, le ha salido el tiro por la culata. Las chapas de "Apoya a Cedric Diggory" y "Potter apesta" son una obra maestra, todo hay que reconocerlo. De momento la llevo con orgullo, aunque sea en el bolsillo. No pude resistirme cuando me la ofrecieron.

Por supuesto, tampoco me hace gracia que tantas niñas de otras casas vengan siempre a pedirle autógrafos a Cedric. Pero es el precio que hay que pagar por ser, además de yogurín, estudiante modelo y buen capitán de Quidditch, famoso. La popularidad de Cedric entre las chicas jamás había sido tan insoportable, sobre todo con las de su curso, quienes literalmente lo acosan. Y es que ahora es tan popular como Krum pero, además, guapo. Muy, muy guapo. Colin se ha forrado después de ser el mensajero de la sesión en la que se comprobaron las varitas de los campeones. Se supone que sólo debía acompañar a Harry hasta la puerta, pero se quedó escondido y pudo sacar excelentes instantáneas, también gracias al hecho de que los sentaron cerca de donde estaba él. Tanto las de Fleur Delacour, como las de Krum como las de Cedric se venden a precio de Galeón, especialmente aquellas en las que están los tres juntos. No me gustan las que muestran a Fleur flirteando descaradamente con Cedric. Tiene una cara de felicidad radiante que dan ganas de hacerle tragar el pelo que no deja de tocarse. Me gusta, sin embargo, la cara de desconcierto de Cedric ante tanta floritura capilar de la gabacha. Si es verdad que es medio Veela, sus artes no parecen tener ningún efecto sobre nuestro capitán.

* * *

 La pena es que nadie sacara fotos cuando, en una trifulca entre Granger, Potter y Malfoy, a la empollona de Gryffindor le crecieron los colmillos al tamaño de morsa esta misma mañana. A quien se junta con pinochos, les crece la nariz. O, en este caso, los piños. Sin embargo, Susan y Hannah no dejan de comentar que cuando se la cruzaron al volver de la enfermería, se fijaron en que después del tratamiento de Pomfrey los dientes le quedan incluso mejor que antes. ¡No es lista ni nada! Snape fue muy cruel, no obstante. No me puedo creer que le dijera algo tan terrible como que no notaba la diferencia. Por supuesto, no estoy compadeciendo a Granger. Sólo que... me hierve un poco la sangre cuando alguien con autoridad y que se supone que debe educarnos y hacernos mejores personas, la toma irracionalmente con alguien que... no, no voy a compadecerme, no voy a compadecerme, ¡NO VOY A COMPADECERME!

* * *

 Por la noche Cedric nos cuenta cómo fue la sesión, lo desagradable que le pareció esa mujer de _El Profeta_ , Rita Skeeter, y lo amable que había sido el Señor Ollivander, quien aún así se acordaba más de la varita que de Cedric. Gracias a él habían podido constatar que Fleur es, en verdad, Veela por parte de abuela, y que hay un pelo de dicha abuela en su varita. Imagino el efecto que producirá si la usa para fines amorosos. Pero Cedric no parece muy interesado ni en la varita ni en el pelo de Fleur, sino en Víctor Krum, su sobriedad y su saber estar.

"Me habría gustado hablar más con él, pero estaba en una esquina con cara de pocos amigos y no me atreví a molestarle," comenta con cierto sonrojo.

"Y la petarda de la francesita te estaba monopolizando a ti," añade con celo una compañera de sexto. Más chicas asienten con fervor. Ahora nuestras charlas nocturnas incluyen al 80% de la casa a nuestro alrededor. Aunque muy a escondidas, hay pugnas y listas de espera por pillar sitio cerca del asiento en el que se suele sentar Cedric. Lo bueno es que siempre se guardan de dejar un sitio a los que habitualmente lo acompañan, o saben que de lo contrario Cedric se buscará otro sitio. No siempre consigo estar entre esos afortunados y, la verdad, tampoco lucho. Hasta la mesa que elige Cedric en la biblioteca se llena siempre antes que las demás. Es casi imposible hablar a solas con él, y por su parte Cedric ya nunca me busca.

* * *

 

La furia colectiva desatada de los Hufflepuffs estalla cuando _El Profeta_ no sólo dedica hasta 3 páginas y la portada a la vida y milagros del mal partido por un rayo, sino que ¡ni siquiera menciona a Cedric! ¿Cómo se puede concebir semejante injusticia? No me importa si el artículo está lleno de falsedades sobre su vida y, francamente, me importa un bledo si se va morreando con Granger en armarios de escobas o a plena luz del día (claro que la versión de Colin Creevey no es muy de fiar que digamos). Pero es que el campeón de Hogwarts es Cedric. ¡CEDRIC! ¡Maldita sea! Potter es sólo un extra predestinado a ser el ombligo de Hogwarts hasta que le revienten las tripas. Y hoy, después de leer el artículo, me gustaría que ocurriera _pronto_. A ser posible, el 24 de noviembre.

* * *

 

Últimamente no me apetece ir a la biblioteca nunca. Potter está ahí, Granger está ahí, Krum también, y Cedric otro tanto, lo mismo que las fans acérrimas de estos últimos.

"No, Colin, no quiero fotos de nadie", gruño al salir del comedor de camino a la sala común. De clase al comedor, del comedor a la sala y buenas noches. Día tras día.

Una cosa buena que me ha pasado, a cambio, es que Ernie, quizá molesto por el bullicio que hay ahora donde antes reinaba el silencio para estudiar, se queda conmigo estudiando en la sala común. Esto, además de ayudarme a mejorar mis resultados en clase, me quita un gran peso de encima. Hannah viene unas veces sí, y otras... ese Ravenclaw que le gusta frecuenta mucho la biblioteca, así que no va a perderse su ración de comida para los ojos del día, según Susan. Si Hannah la oyera... ¡Es tan reacia a decirnos quién es!

"¿En qué crees que consistirá la primera prueba, Ernie?"

"Algo peligroso y mortal de necesidad. Ahora, Justin, los hechizos invocadores..."  
  
El sábado antes de la primera prueba tenemos nuestra primera salida a Hogsmeade. Todo el mundo lleva la chapita de apoyo a Cedric, lo cual levanta la moral. En cierto punto, cerca de Zonko, nos encontramos a Cedric y a los del equipo. Toda esperanza de recorrer Hogsmeade juntos en plan Comando-H se desvanece cuando una horda de colegialas lo abordan y lo secuestran con la excusa de comprarle caramelos para darle ánimo en la primera prueba. Excusa más mala no he oído en mi vida. Pero se trata de Cedric, y con lo parado que es, ni se resiste. Se despide, apurado, y nos deja a todos con cara de haber visto una manada de grims. Con la excusa, esta sí que habitual, de ir a mirar libros, Hannah y Ernie no tardan en separarse del grupo nada más salir de Honeyduke's, así que me quedo con Smith, los del equipo, compañeros de clase de los del equipo, Susan y un grupo de chicas de varios cursos. Cuando nos cansamos de andar sin rumbo, nos encaminamos a Las tres Escobas. Al abrir la puerta, algo en la imagen de Ernie y Hannah, sentados a solas intercambiando cartas de magos célebres entre risas, cerca de donde Granger se sienta sola, hace que me eche atrás.

"Chicos, yo regreso al castillo. Quiero hacer algunas cosas antes de cenar. Os veo luego."

"Voy contigo," musita Zacharías con brusquedad.

Nos despedimos hasta la cena y tomamos el camino de vuelta a Hogwarts.

"Tengo la impresión de que hoy la cerveza de mantequilla habría sabido especialmente amarga," me explica tras unos minutos de silencio.

Y no puedo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

* * *

 

El domingo hay encierro de los campeones en la biblioteca para estudiar qué sé yo que les pueda ayudar ante quién sabe qué a lo que se enfrentarán el martes. Por mi parte, disfruto una agradable tarde Hufflepuff en la sala común. Estar con los de primero y segundo siempre me pone de buen humor, sobre todo cuando tengo la posibilidad de impresionar a las niñas con trucos fáciles y de echar una mano a los chavales con sus dudas sobre el Plantanova mágico en el proyecto invernadero que hacemos todos los años por todos los rincones de la sala común. No sé qué le pasa a Zacharías que no se ha despegado del sillón de al lado del mío y ha pasado la tarde en silencio, escuchando las canciones, como melancólico. ¡Y ni siquiera ha protestado las veces que he desafinado experimentando con temas nuevos!

"¿Estás enfermo?"

"Gññ,", me dice por toda respuesta.

"Pfff," respondo yo, y sigo a lo mío.

En esto, Zacharías me da un codazo. Se lo devuelvo. Me da otro. De vuelta. Me da otro y lo acompaña con una patadita a la espinilla. Me tiro a su cuello. Nos revolcamos por los sofás. Las niñas se alarman. Entonces, con un sonoro CATAPAF, ambos caemos al suelo, jadeando y riendo como imbéciles.

"¡Niños!" menea la cabeza Ernie, quien entra en esos momentos con Hannah y nos ve. Cedric viene detrás, escoltado por al menos 10 chicas.

"¿Qué hacéis ahí tirados?" ríe ella retorciéndose una trenza.

" _Pressing Huff_."

"¿Qué?"

"Lucha libre Hufflepuff amañada," explica uno de sexto, hijo de muggles, con cara de guasa.

"¿Algún progreso con miras a la primera prueba, Cedric?" le preguntan entre varios.

"Pues... no, sólo he estado haciendo los deberes," se ruboriza ligeramente.

Algo me dice que no ha podido concentrarse mucho con tanta urraca a su alrededor.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, de camino a los invernaderos después de desayunar, y justo antes de salir por la puerta del edificio, veo como Harry se acerca a Cedric por la espalda y lo sigue escaleras arriba, tratando de no ser visto. No hago más que morderme las uñas en clase de Herbología, después de que Hannah tirara de mí para no retrasarnos, hasta que Potter aparece por la puerta del Invernadero 3 al rato de sonar la campana. No sé qué excusa mala le habrá puesto a la profesora Sprout y no entiendo qué demonios querría de Cedric el niñato crápula cuatroojos éste, pero espero que no intente atentar contra él o de lo contrario...o de lo contrario... ¿Qué? ¿Le escupo? Anda, Justin, vuelve a tus plantitas. Ay. Me ha agredido. ¿Hechizos invocadores? ¿Para qué los necesita?

"Hmmm... Quizá quiera invocar algo desde el castillo adondequiera que sea la prueba. Me pregunto el qué," murmura Ernie, quien también sigue la conversación de Potter y Granger, a nuestro lado, ya que Weasley sigue marginándole.

"Igual es su preciosa escoba, para huir volando y si te he visto no me acuerdo," ríe Hannah, mimando con saña su ejemplar de arbusto nervioso, su planta ideal.

Aunque río por lo bajo con los demás, vuelvo a sentir ese pinchazo de remordimiento.

Harry se enfrentó a un basilisco en nuestro segundo año. El mismo que me había petrificado, y que habría acabado matando a alguien, quizá a él mismo si no se lo hubiera cargado, quién sabe cómo. No es justo llamarle cobarde. No es justo. Y aún así...

* * *

 

El lunes antes de almorzar, veo a Cedric llegar pálido, pálido, pálido a nuestra mesa. Apenas come dos bocados y, sin haber tragado todavía el último, se levanta y se marcha a, deduzco y deduzco bien, la biblioteca. Todos nos miramos extrañados. A lo lejos, veo que Krum hace lo mismo. Fleur está sentada mirando la vichysoisse como si fuera un álbum de 3D y fuera a ver un delfín, un castillo o un dragón de concentrarse el tiempo suficiente.

* * *

 

El lunes por la tarde no veo a Cedric. Viene a cenar casi a los postres. Lo noto exhausto y aún bastante pálido.

* * *

 

El lunes por la noche, de camino a las duchas, veo salir del cuarto de baño a los chicos de nuestra casa palmeando a Cedric en la espalda y dándole los típicos puñetazos amistosos fruto de ese compañerismo que se avergüenza uno de demostrar (el mismo con el que nos pegamos tan a menudo Ernie y yo, y que estoy empezando a desarrollar con Smith en sus horas bajas). Todos confían en él para dar lo mejor mañana en la primera prueba. Cedric, sonrosadete, sonríe con apuro y yo sé, aun después de ver sus bostezos antes de irnos a dormir y dejarle con sus veinte libros en la mesa grande de estudio, que no va a aguantar mucho despierto, y tampoco le conviene estar en baja forma para mañana. Quiero decírselo, mandarle a dormir, abrazarlo con fuerza, infundirle ánimos y darle una colleja por idiota. Pero lo único que hago es dar media vuelta hacia mi dormitorio y atrincherarme en mi cama a suspirar para mis adentros.

* * *

 

El lunes de madrugada, martes ya, no puedo dormir. Me levanto como un resorte y, empujado por un impulso ciego y noctámbulo, subo a la sala común. No sé ni qué hora es, pero la corazonada es tan fuerte, que dejo que me lleven mis pies. La sala está a oscuras.

"¿Cedric?" susurro. Casi me tiembla la voz. Casi. Porque esa corazonada me dice que el capitán aún sigue aquí.

"¿Justin? ¿Eres tú?"

Oigo que musita un hechizo con el que aviva el brasero para poder vernos las caras.

"¿No podías más, verdad?" sonrío al verle envuelto en una manta con unas ojeras de impresión.

"He hecho todo lo que he podido. Ahora tendré que confiar en mi suerte... y en mi destreza como mago."

"Sea lo que sea, saldrás adelante, Cedric. Te lo repetiré cien veces si hace falta," me acerco, dispuesto a sentarme en el sofá frente al suyo.

"Justin, ven aquí," sonríe, palmeando su regazo.

"¿Qué?"

¡No soy un perrito faldero!

"Aquí... por favor," añade, y ahí es donde le traiciona la voz, que se quiebra en el último momento.

Con paso dubitativo, me acerco a él. Voy notando cómo el calor del brasero inunda mi cuerpo, que había empezado a tiritar pese a la túnica mal puesta sobre el pijama. Cedric tira de la túnica y luego de mi mano, hasta que quedo sentado delante de él y nos cubre a ambos con la manta. Como en un acto reflejo, subo los pies y me acurruco contra él. No me avergüenzo de los latidos desbocados de mi corazón, porque tengo el suyo contra mi oreja. Sus brazos me amarran como firmes cuerdas mientras pega su cara a la mía.

"Justin, no sé si mi magia bastará para pasar al dragón. Si no consigo crear una distracción... Si el hechizo que he estado preparando no me sale bien..."

"¿¡DRAGÓN!?"

"Ésa es la primera prueba."

"¿Pero cómo-?"

"Potter me lo dijo. Todos los demás campeones lo saben."

"¿Y por qué te lo dijo? Habrías estado en desventaja sin-"

"Eso es lo que no entiendo. Y por mucho que intente desconfiar de él, Justin, no puedo... dejar de pensar que... en el fondo quizá... quizá sea verdad lo que dice."

"...Yo también he empezado a pensarlo, "admito. "Sobre todo al ver cómo Weasley lo deja de autista. No creo que Harry quisiera perder a su mejor amigo a costa de conseguir más fama. No es propio de él." Noto que Cedric se estremece y yo me envalentono y sigo: "Vale que mi orgullo Hufflepuff y mi lealtad a ti como campeón se duela aún de que nos hayan quitado el foco temporal de gloria y nos lo hagan compartir con el invitado habitual del show, pero lamento haberle deseado una muerte dolorosa. No merece ser achicharra-"

"Justin," susurra en mi oreja, cortándome de raíz la palabra y la respiración.

"¿Qué?" casi gimo. Sus brazos son ya como parte de mí. El calor de su cuerpo es embriagador. Quiero que me cuente un cuento antes de ir a dormir. Quiero que me siga susurrando. Se me van a saltar las lágrimas porque lo he echado tanto de me-

"Te he echado de menos," susurra con voz queda.

"No me hubiese movido de tu lado, si hubiese quedado algún lado de ti libre."

"Si mañana... si mañana sobrevivo, ¿podemosvolver a ser buenos amigos?"

Suspiro profunda y largamente antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás para recostarla sobre su hombro. Sus cabellos rozan mis mejillas y noto su aliento contra mi cuello. Estoy sumido en un éxtasis agridulce de nostalgia, esperanza y mil temores.

"Nunca hemos dejado de serlo, Cedric. Eres tú el que se aleja de mí, como si vivieras en otro mundo."

"Estoy muy asustado, Justin. No se lo digas a nadie, pero tengo pánico a mañana. No quiero morir-"

"¿Virgen?" me río de repente al recordar ochocientas mil y una películas malas de adolescentes de las que echan por la tele en el mundo muggle.

Cedric me da una toba en la nariz, pero también ríe.

"No, no quiero morir _solo_."

"¿Quieres llevarte a alguien contigo cuando mueras?" vuelvo a reír, y él me da un suave coscorrón con la frente. De pronto me siento muy ligero, quizá para compensar el pánico que me está contagiando, el pánico de lo que pueda sucederle mañana.

"No. No quiero estar solo antes de morir."

"Por mí no hay problema en acompañarte al lugar de la prueba, pero estará todo tu club de fans y los jueces y los otros campeones."

 _El miedo a la soledad no me vale, Cedric, pues parece que a ti te vale cualquiera,_ pienso _,_ intentando no llorar. Llevo desde el primer día de curso aguantando, y siento que la presa está a punto de desbordarse.

"Los demás no me importan. Al final, sigo estando solo. Y más solo estaré si caigo."

Ah, la soledad del héroe. Mierda, se me han caído dos lágrimas cuando andaba despistado riéndome de nuestra desdicha compartida y quitando importancia a sus confesiones. Para no hacerme ilusiones. Para no deprimirme aún más después, cuando me quede otra vez con la miel en los labios. Al final va a resultar que no resisto la frustración tan bien como creía.

Le acabo de mojar la cara a él también y no quiero volverme para que no vea mi puchero incontrolable. Pero eso, lejos de repelerle, parece insuflarle valor, porque me mece en sus brazos, me besa la sien, y es él quien ríe con alivio y ligereza, y es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que le oigo reír así:

"No llores por mí, Justin Finch-Fletchley. No llores por mí todavía. Quiero verte sonreír, a ti por encima de todos, cuando salga victorioso mañana."

* * *

  
El martes por la mañana nos despierta una pequeña explosión en el acceso a la escalera que conduce a los dormitorios y baños masculinos. Como estamos enroscados el uno contra el otro, tumbados en el sofá, nos cuesta al menos diez segundos desliar brazos y piernas y ponernos en pie, lo suficiente antes de que el humo se disipe.

"Es una alarma que dejé preparada anoche para que nadie nos... me sorprendiese practicando mis hechizos y tuviéramos un disgusto," confiesa Cedric rápidamente mientras se restriega los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

"¿Y por qué no saltó cuando subí yo?"

"Permití alguna excepción," sonríe con cierto azoramiento. Y sigue sonriendo ante la horda de Hufflepuffs que suben, desperezándose, porque ya es la hora o porque el tumulto posterior a la explosión los ha sacado a lo bestia del dulce sueño matinal. Dejo a Cedric para que reciba los ánimos colectivos matutinos de rigor y regreso a mi dormitorio a vestirme.

* * *

 Las clases terminan a mediodía. La prueba tendrá lugar después del almuerzo.

En el comedor, el ambiente está caldeado, los ánimos están muy altos y Cedric está... muy pálido, pero se le ve más animado. Se le nota más confianza, lo cual a su vez refuerza la confianza de los Hufflepuffs, ignorantes aún de en qué consistirá la prueba. La Profesora Sprout viene a buscar a Cedric a los postres para que se reúna con los demás campeones. Todos en la mesa nos levantamos para infundir ánimos a nuestro campeón y yo me cuido de dedicarle una sonrisa enorme antes de verle desaparecer por la gran puerta, tenso pero guardando la compostura.Al poco veo a Potter salir también y, aunque recibe ánimos de los Gryffindors, el resto de la escuela no es tan amable como lo ha sido con Cedric. Las chapas de "Potter apesta" relucen más que nunca.

Minutos después, Dumbledore nos da permiso para salir y, junto a Ernie y los demás, sigo a la masa informe de alumnos hacia una especie de redil gigante, una cerca enorme que para mí no oculta secretos, y me dirijo a la grada donde se van concentrando todos los Hufflepuffs. Estamos muy emocionados y alterados, pero se lleva la palma Hannah, quien como siga así va a arrancarse las trenzas de raíz.

Sin embargo, eso no es nada en comparación al grito de la muchedumbre cuando el primer dragón hace su aparición en escena. Hannah pega tal grito que tienen que taparle la boca entre Susan y Ernie. Zacharías, lívido, no es capaz ni de abrir la suya. Incluso los mayores parecen estar a punto de desmayarse de un momento a otro. Nadie ríe ya. Sólo aguardan el momento de ver quién será el primero en enfrentarse a esa bestia. Como Ludo Bagman, el comentarista del evento, no aparece ni a la de tres, otro de los jueces se ocupa de explicar aceleradamente en qué consiste todo el tinglado. Cientos de pares de ojos se concentran en los preciados huevos dorados que los campeones tienen que conseguir tras pasar al dragón. En esto que suena un silbato e, instantes después, Bagman aparece y toma el relevo amplificando su voz. El primer campeón será Cedric Diggory.

Las puertas se abren y Cedric entra con paso firme y la mirada concentrada en el dragón. Pese a estar sobre aviso, tiene una expresión cadavérica y enfermiza. Su rival es una hembra de hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado, según va informando Bagman. Me gustaría que se callase, porque me está poniendo nervioso. Cedric y la dragona se miran fijamente, calculando sus movimientos. Ernie ahoga un respingo cuando Hannah le estrangula la circulación del brazo. Varias chicas sollozan a nuestro alrededor. Tengo el corazón en la boca, a punto de caer infartado, retumbando cada latido en el estómago y en el cerebro. Cedric se acerca, Cedric esquiva una llamarada de aviso, Cedric retrocede; la dragona avanza hacia él: lo cree muy indefenso; Cedric saca la varita y... ¿convierte una piedra en un perro labrador? ¿Qué demonios hace? Debe de ser la táctica de distracción que había estado practicando y que me explicó ayer cuando yo ya estaba medio grogui en sus brazos. Oye, ¡pues funciona! La dragona se lanza a por el perro y Cedric encuentra vía libre para llegar hasta el huevo ¡y hacerse con él! Los gritos de los Hufflepuffs superan a los de las otras tres casas juntas. Tengo a Susan abrazada al cuello y a Hannah estrujándonos las manos a Ernie y a mí. Todos saltamos y vitoreamos. Pero entonces, justo entonces, la dragona se cansa de seguir al labrador y se vuelve hacia Cedric, bautizándolo con una llamarada a traición. Cedric consigue apartarse en el último momento, pero aún así le alcanza en un lado de la cara. Los chillidos me ensordecen mientras, por dentro, el alma se me cae a los pies y empiezo a sentir un pánico que no recordaba desde la época del maldito basilisco. Pero Cedric sigue adelante y llega hasta la salida, y ahí es cuando se vuelve, y me busca con la mirada y yo, recordando mi palabra, hago un esfuerzo triunfal por ignorar el destrozo perpetrado en su inmaculado físico, y le dedico la sonrisa más sincera que puedo formar sin que se me salten las lágrimas. Entonces, la puerta vuelve a abrirse, y la mano de Madam Pomfrey agarra a Cedric por la oreja sana y lo saca de esa especie de circo romano en versión mágica, en medio de un gran aplauso y una mayor ovación.

* * *

 

Oh, sí, Cedric ha conseguido el huevo; sí, tiene una puntuación nada desdeñable (es gracioso que resultar herido descuente puntos); sí, Madame Pomfrey le ha tratado las heridas y no le quedará secuela; pero, ¿por qué demonios no podemos verle? Estamos apalancados delante de la tienda-enfermería pero no hay tu tía.

"No es momento de ser acosado por el club de fans. El señor Diggory debe descansar, ¡y es mi última palabra!"

Vieja amargada... ¿Por qué a Weasley y a Granger sí los ha dejado entrar a ver a Potter, quien apenas tiene un rasguño? ¡Qué maldita injusticia!

"¡Qué flagrante acto de favoritismo!" escupe Ernie por lo bajo. Ahí se fue la simpatía por Potter que había recuperado durante la prueba.

Con resignación, pues no soy el único que quiere verlo a toda costa, regreso a la sala común y espero pacientemente para felicitarlo cuando vuelva de la reunión de campeones que hay después de que den a Potter su puntuación. Poco a poco, la sala se va llenando y, al final, aparece Cedric, la mita de la cara cubierta por una pasta naranja, el huevo dorado en sus brazos.

"La segunda prueba," sonríe de oreja a oreja.

Hay una avalancha para abrazarlo y felicitarlo. Yo me quedo en la distancia, aplaudiendo con el resto. Nuestras miradas se cruzan de forma esporádica, discreta e intensa, mientras ayudo a preparar el festín con zumo de calabaza y mucha, mucha comida rica. Las de segundo me traen la bandurria mágica y yo les dedico parte de mi repertorio habitual, solo y a dúo, y alguna que otra improvisación con los demás, mientras Cedric escucha, come, ríe y ¡sigue vivo!, sentado como siempre en el sillón regio (es un sofá de varias plazas en círculo alrededor del brasero, pero así es como llamamos ahora al asiento que siempre ocupa el capitán), con una corona de laureles que le han hecho las niñas de primer año con hojas que han pedido en la cocina a la par que la comida (¡Qué majos los elfos domésticos! Es una ventaja vivir al lado de las cocinas).

No pocas lágrimas caen con respecto a su cara, pero lo que más se rememora, sin duda, es el momento desconcertante en el que Cedric sacó un perro a la palestra. No faltan tampoco elogios para los otros campeones y sus hazañas, en especial Potter haciendo el famoso amago de Wronski con la escoba que había conseguido invocar desde el castillo. Cedric y todos los Hufflepuffs estamos muy impresionados con su actuación, rencores aparte.

Además... además... gracias a él Cedric iba preparado, eso no hay que olvidarlo.

"Una quemadura es poco al lado de lo que me podría haber ocurrido de verdad. Quizá si hoy sigo vivo, se lo debo a él," sonríe y veo que los demás agachan la cabeza, de una forma u otra. "Así que, no más rencores, ¿vale? Os agradezco mucho vuestro apoyo, pero Harry es un digno rival y un compañero de colegio. Os pido, por favor, un respeto por él a partir de ahora. No nos pongamos al nivel de los Slytherin."

Y todos asienten, también de una forma u otra, aunque sea con un gruñido airado. Zacharías, como quien con él no va la cosa, se entretiene quitando a Cedric el huevo de las manos y abriéndolo para ver qué tiene. Los espeluznantes chillidos agudos que salen de su interior nos hacen a todos taparnos las orejas hasta que es Ernie, y no Cedric, el que da una colleja a Smith, cierra el huevo y se lo devuelve al capitán, entre la cara de pavor del desde ahora sordo rubiales y la risotada colectiva. La fiesta se prolonga hasta pasada la medianoche y, al final de la misma, recuerdo con nostalgia la madrugada anterior, y todas las lágrimas y las preocupaciones desde que comenzó el curso me saben a risa.

* * *

  
Noviembre termina y da paso a un diciembre más propio de la era glaciar que del siglo XX. En cualquier caso, ni las ventiscas, ni las corrientes que dejan a uno con dolor de tripa toda una tarde, ni la amenaza constante de tormenta de aguanieve consigue aguarme a mí el buen humor. Ahora Cedric vuelve antes de la biblioteca para estar un rato en la sala común con nosotros antes de cenar. Y es agradable ver cómo el club de fans está más calmado, al menos en nuestra casa. La cara la tiene completamente curada y, como siempre, da gusto mirarle. Pero hay un poso en su mirada que aún me incomoda. Es un poso de miedo y de inseguridad que nada tiene que ver con el Torneo de los tres magos.

Aunque, como buen campeón que es, el poso desaparece cuando un día me pilla a solas a la salida del comedor y se ofrece a enseñarme el baño de los prefectos cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir. Casi pego un chillido de alegría, pero me contengo y sólo me agito lo suficiente como para no perder públicamente la decencia. Esa misma noche ambos salimos a hurtadillas de la sala común y nos dirigimos al quinto piso, a la (una, dos, tres...) cuarta puerta a la izquierda de la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado, cargando con el huevo de marras, de modo que, si alguien nos pilla, tengamos la coartada del huevo dorado y experimentos compartidos. Hasta teníamos la excusa perfecta preparada:

"Es que, entiéndalo señor Filch: Necesitaba a Justin para que me sostuviera el huevo mientras yo lo examinaba."

"¿Al huevo?"

"¡No, a él, si le parece!"

"Porque todo el mundo sabe que tus huevos son de oro, Cedric," reíamos por lo bajo, destrozando nuestro sigilo por momentos.

"Frescura de pino," consigue pronunciar entre risillas delante de la puerta, y luego me cede el paso.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAh, qué placer de bañera. ¡Qué bien viven los prefectos! Chapoteo y buceo bajo la espuma, salgo y aspiro las fragancias de los perfumes, juego con los grifos y, por el rabillo del ojo, observo a Cedric, sentado en el borde de la inmensa bañera, haciendo rodar el huevo en su sitio, mientras me lanza, como quien no quiere la cosa, miradas más furtivas que las mías, y que las de la sirena del cuadro de atrás, que tiene corazoncitos por ojos ya sólo de ver al campeón por la espalda. Ah, por si no ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, ambos estamos como nuestras respectivas madres nos trajeron al mundo (y no quiero pensar que, además de un cuadro, hay un fantasma espiándonos, como me ha parecido ver antes). Tras una sesión de chapoteo conjunto, de aguadillas, de correr el uno con el otro a caballito y de escupirnos agua de un lado a otro de la bañera, Cedric sale fuera y yo lo persigo, cubiertos sólo por la desintegrante espuma. Al final le agarro de las manos y él me induce a bailar.

"¿Cómo era Ese [_Walk of Life_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kd9TlGDZGkI) que tanto te gusta?" sonríe con picardía.

Recordando cierto momento bochornoso del curso pasado, y colorado como un tomate, agito la cabeza para apartarme los rizos empapados de la cara y empiezo a mover mis caderas al ritmo de la letra que voy cantando. Cedric se mueve a mi ritmo mientras silba el ritmo de fondo, y así, mano a mano, cadera frente a cadera, nos tiramos un par de minutos hasta que termino un " _..is the Walk, the Walk of Life"_ , tras el cual Cedric me espeta:

"¡Pues vigílalo!", y me tira al agua a traición.

¡Menos mal que la bañera es profunda! No he hecho más que asomar la cabeza, tosiendo y perjurando en arameo, cuando Cedric para de reírse y se queda pensativo mirando el huevo.

"¡Cógelo!" me dice de repente, lanzando el huevo en mi dirección. Consigo atraparlo al vuelo, pero pesa tanto que se me resbala y se me abre sin querer. Para acallar los gemidos del averno que resuenan monumentalmente contra las paredes del baño, decido ahogarlos rápidamente en el agua, y para mi satisfacción compruebo que se convierten en inocentes gorgoritos.

"La clave era meterlo bajo el agua," sonríe Cedric satisfecho.

"¿Qué dicen?"

"Sumérgete y escúchalo tú mismo."

Le hago caso.

"Suena a acertijo. ¿Lo has descrifrado ya?" pregunto cuando emerjo.

"Me llevó _horas_ entenderlo: Me han quitado lo que más valoro, lo tienen las sirenas bajo el agua, y tengo una hora para encontrarlo, o lo perderé para siempre," suspira. "Esa será la segunda prueba."

"Hombre, si es una prueba bajo el agua, siempre puedes utilizar ese hechizo de escafandra tan útil."

"Es lo que pienso hacer."

"Lo que no me explico es cómo se te ocurrió bañarte con el huevo."

"Me lo sugirió Moody."

"¿Moody? ¿El profe?"

"Un día al salir de clase, se acercó a preguntarme qué tal llevaba la segunda prueba y, por lo bajo, me aconsejó que probara a abrirlo bajo el agua, por si estallaba en algún momento," se ríe, familiarizado con la exagerada precaución de nuestro profesor de DADA. Aunque en seguida se pone más serio: "¿Por qué crees que me daría una pista tan clara? No me pareció un gesto muy leal hacia el torneo y los otros participantes..."

"A lo mejor él también es fan tuyo y te tiene _echado el ojo_ ," vuelvo a reír yo. 

"¡No, por favor, ese _chiste_ no!"

"Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que tú más valoras, Cedric?" pregunto yo como si tal cosa, jugando con los escasos restos de espuma sobre el agua, sin atreverme a mirarle.

"Si se trata de una posesión material, no arriesgaría la vida por un objeto, por mucho valor que tuviera. Ahora bien, por una persona..."

"Eh, que sepas que si por haber tocado tu huevo de oro me eligen a mí para ser tu cebo, no pienso dejar que se me lleven a ningún sitio bajo el agua, que ya tuve suficiente con el Lago Ness."

"¡Serás egoísta! ¡Encima de que te invito a nuestro exclusivo baño!" ríe y me echa agua a la cara antes de que me pueda proteger, "¡Toma prueba submarina!"

"De todos modos," digo yo pensativo cuando se calma un poco y sólo me retuerce ya el cuello con el brazo. "Revisa muy bien todas tus cosas, por si te falta algo."

"No creo que me falte _ahora_ , Justin, o terminaría por darme cuenta. Entiendo que la canción se refiere temporalmente al día de la segunda prueba, que es el 24 de febrero por la mañana. Entonces, veremos qué me quitan."

 

* * *

  
Con el frío que hace, no sé cómo no se mueren congelados los de los otros colegios. Cedric dice que Krum y los suyos se abrigan lo que pueden, pero que lo pasan mal por las noches.

"¿Desde cuándo eres tú amigo de Krum?" le espeta Smith.

"Nos hemos cruzado un par de veces y... bueno, es lo mínimo que se pregunta por cortesía, ¿no? Que qué tal se adaptan a Hogwarts," explica con cierto sonrojo molesto e inexplicable. Sé que Cedric es fan de Krum, salta a la vista.

"Entre campeones anda el juego," sonríe la prefecta, terminando de ayudar a las de primer año a regar con una apestosa poción especial contra el frío a las plantas más débiles de la sala común (ni la calidez permanente de nuestro entorno evita del todo el impacto de la glaciación exterior).

El nauseabundo olor de la poción me recuerda lo insoportable que es el olor a Whisky de los abrevaderos de los caballos de Beauxbatons, que nos marea cada vez que tenemos clase con Hagrid. Y hoy nos hemos perdido una buena clase porque ya la armaron antes los de gryffindor y Slytherin, como siempre. No es que me haga mucha ilusión probar a ver si los escregutos hibernan, pero las historias que cuentan de toda una clase encerrada en la cabaña de Hagrid son para vivirlas. Como las de adivinación son para olvidar: los pocos Hufflepuffs que tienen clase con Trelawney comentan asustados que últimamente no deja de decir que la muerte acecha sobre Hogwarts como un buitre.

"Pamplinas," le dice Ernie a la crédula de Hannah. "El buitre es ella, sólo hay que verla."

* * *

 

Pensaba volver a casa por Navidad, pero poco antes de acabar el trimestre recibimos una noticia que nos hace cambiar a casi todos de idea: El baile.

Cada vez que se celebra el Torneo de los tres magos, es tradición que tenga lugar también un baile, y en esta ocasión tendrá lugar el día de Navidad en el Gran Comedor, desde las ocho de la tarde hasta la medianoche. Sólo podrán asistir los de cuarto para arriba, aunque si queremos invitar a una pareja de otro curso inferior, es cosa nuestra. Lo único que se espera de nosotros es decencia y dejar al colegio en buen lugar ante los ojos de los invitados de los otros colegios, pues el objetivo es, precisamente, relacionarnos más con ellos.

"Los campeones serán los que inauguren el baile junto a sus parejas," termina de contarnos la profesora Sprout en la sala común.

"¿Es obligatorio?"

"Sí, Cedric, es tradición."

"Pero yo no tengo-"

"¡Oh, vamos!" Sprout finge exasperación maternal pero no puede ocultar su inmensa sonrisa. "¡No será por falta de candidatas!"

Gruñidos varios entre los chicos; risitas esperanzadas entre las chicas.

"No os olvidéis," añade Sprout, "que es obligatoria la túnica de gala, que por algo incluimos en la lista de materiales para septiembre, y espero que ninguno olvidara comprar. Así que ¡hala! Ya estáis todos los de edad admisible buscando pareja."

"Qué manía con el mínimo de edad," protesta uno de tercero, ofuscado. Instantes después, una chica de mi curso le guiña un ojo cuando cree que nadie la ve, y al otro se le ilumina la cara.

Pero el que tiene cara de funeral es, sin duda, Cedric. Está completamente trastocado y traspapelado y yo, idiota de mí, caigo en ese momento en lo que representa para mí, para nosotros, el hecho de que Cedric tenga que abrir el baile con su pareja. Una pareja que, evidentemente, tendrá que ser una chica y que, probablemente, pase toda la velada junto a él; y que, con toda seguridad, se haga ilusiones para después. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y pis de troll reconcentrado!

Claro que ni en mis fantasías más atrevidas (que como mucho incluían besos furtivos en clases vacías y poco avance más) me podía imaginar siendo la pareja de baile de Cedric delante de todo el colegio. ¿Sería capaz de soportar las miradas, el bochorno y los silbidos correspondientes, con tal de evitar que Cedric caiga en manos de cualquier arpía? La respuesta me avergüenza confesarla: Cambiaría mi túnica de gala por una de chica y hasta me pondría horquillas.

Y... ¡y lazo!

* * *

  
El baile provoca tal revuelo hormonal por todo el colegio, que los profesores no dejan de abroncar a unos y a otras porque no paran de murmurar, cuchichear y cotillear durante las horas de clase, en los recreos, en el comedor, en el baño, en la biblioteca (Madam Pince está batiendo su propio récord expulsando a gente).

En nuestra casa, la formación de parejas va lenta pero firme, ya sea endo o exogámica. Un día, poco antes de las vacaciones, vemos a Krum acercarse a Granger, intercambiar unas palabras en voz baja, y hacerla salir con él fuera de la biblioteca para no volver ninguno (Cedric me comenta que Krum le había estado haciendo preguntas sobre ella en un par de ocasiones, pero que no había podido serle de mucha ayuda; no parece haberla necesitado, en cualquier caso). Ida Granger, Ginny Weasley se queda sola en la mesa, con cara de quien no se lo cree; momento que aprovecha Neville Longbottom para sentarse junto a ella, carraspear cinco  veces, atragantarse, recibir palmadas en la espalda por parte de la pelirroja, una bronca de Madam Pince y los chisteos de tres estudiantes que se sientan cerca, antes de poder balbucear una torpe (y lo cortés no quita lo valiente) petición de que sea su pareja para el baile. A Weasley, quien al ser de tercero no tiene ninguna posibilidad de asistir si no es con un alumno mayor, le acaban de hacer un gran favor, y se le nota en su pecosa cara. Sin embargo, pronto parece recapacitar sobre quién se lo está proponiendo y lo mira durante largos segundos antes de asentir su respuesta. Por la cara de tonto que se le queda, a Longbottom parece que le han adelantado la Navidad y su cumpleaños, todo junto.

* * *

 

Al día siguiente, jueves, después de comer y antes de las clases de la tarde, Ernie y Hannah, sentados frente a mí, no dejan de sonreírse, y es la primera vez que los veo tan desconcentrados en su estudio. Por mucho que agudizo el oído, no logro discernir de lo que están hablando, pero al ver cómo se sonroja y se retuerce las coletas, ella, y como él se atasca en sus enrevesadas frases, algo poco habitual, me puedo imaginar el tema. A cierta distancia, y coincidiendo con que estamos casi todos reunidos en la biblioteca con miras a adelantar deberes de Navidad como buenos Hufflepuffs, Zacharías Smith no pierde detalle de la escena, con el ceño completamente fruncido y expresión de no haber hecho bien del vientre en por lo menos dos semanas.

"Pues dicen que van a venir a tocar las Brujas de Macbeth," comenta Susan en susurros, aparentemente ajena a la tensión que se corta con cuchillo en nuestra mesa, y a los angelitos con flechas que andan disparando por toda la biblioteca, porque anda que no es descarada la gente: papelitos por aquí, avioncitos mágicos por allá, recaderos que te crió...

"Es genial, ¿eh? Me encantará escucharlos en directo. Este verano no dejaban de poner su último tema en la radio mágica," sonríe Cedric, pero observo que está guardando rápidamente las cosas. Antes de que pueda abrir la boca para preguntarle adónde va, hace un gesto de silencio y me indica con la mirada que le siga. Asiento, espero a que se despida y se vaya, y poco después me levanto yo como si se me acabara de ocurrir. 

"Nos vemos ahora en clase, ¿vale?" les susurro a mis compañeros. 

"Muy bien, Justin," sonríe Ernie, quien de inmediato devuelve la atención a Hannah, sin acordarse de bajar el tono de nuevo, "Entonces, ¿pactado?"

"Pactado," ríe ella, agitando las trenzas entre sus dedos.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Smith está destrozando la mesa con sus zarpas astilla a astilla, pero decido ignorarlo por mi propia salud mental.

Meneando la cabeza, salgo de la sala principal de estudio y veo que Cedric me está esperando escondido detrás de una estantería. Logro no sobresaltarme, ni reírme como un idiota por la situación, ni pegarle una colleja por tanto misterio, y lo sigo por los pasillos llenos de libros hasta un rincón perdido donde sólo he visto a Granger merodear más de la cuenta en ciertas ocasiones (sección de libros de Historia, básicamente). Allí, sin más preámbulo, Cedric me tira de la túnica hasta envolverme en un cálido y asfixiante abrazo que me deja sin habla y sin pensamientos coherentes. La biblioteca desaparece completamente de mi campo de visión y percepción, y durante casi medio minuto sólo siento la ropa, los huesos y el latido del chico que tengo apretado contra mí.

"Mmm... Cedric," murmuro plácidamente en su cuello (tal es aún la diferencia de altura).

"Justin... Justin, es importante que te lo diga," se separa, me mira, se muerde el labio. Frunce el ceño, lo desfrunce. Me mira a los labios, vacila. Me mira a los ojos, suplica. "Mira, yo lo que quiero-"  Sus manos están dejando marca en mis hombros y mi corazón está completamente desbocado. Pero antes de que Cedric pueda articular cualquier otra palabra, se escucha un pequeño revuelo entre los estudiantes e instantes después una lechuza aparece por encima de la estantería más cercana, portando un sobre rojo que deja caer entre Cedric y yo: Un vocifeador.

Cedric palidece en el acto. A mí me cuesta unos segundos más. Ambos nos miramos.

Intentamos salir rápido de allí, pero al parecer este vocifeador es más urgente que cualquiera de los que he visto hasta ahora (que han sido bien pocos) y apenas hemos entrado en los baños anexos a la biblioteca, cuando el sobre se desata y la voz de Amos Diggory se hace eco contra los azulejos:

"CONFÍO EN TI PARA DEJAR ALTO TANTO EL PABELLÓN DE TU CASA COMO EL NOMBRE DE LA FAMILIA, CEDRIC," y, tras tomar aire, añade: "PARA PRESERVARLO," y concluye en tono cortante: "Y PARA PERPETUARLO."

Acto seguido, el sobre se autodestruye y el silencio va invadiendo de nuevo el mundo.

La expresión de horror en la cara de Cedric justifica que no pueda ni mirarme: sus ojos grises, desconcertados, se han quedado estáticos ahí donde antes hubo un malévolo sobre vocifeador.

"No creí que pudiera llegar a estos extremos, Justin," musita, cuasi agonizante. "A una alerta semejante... Con tanta premeditación... Lo sospecha, Justin, lo sabe, desde este verano; sé que de alguna manera lo sabe; porque se me tiene que notar... Mi padre lo sabe... ¡Es terrible!"

Al verle temblar, inconscientemente doy un paso hacia él, para reconfortarle, pero Cedric evita el contacto.

"Justin, no va a ser buen momento, lo siento, necesito... Necesito pensar," sonríe de forma quebrada y forzada, y sale apresuradamente, dejándome solo en el baño.

Patidifuso, paso las clases de la tarde en blanco, sin poder pensar ni sentir nada. Sin _querer_ pensar para no sentir nada. Las clases son una excusa para jugar, en muchos de los casos, como en esta clase de Flitwick (a diferencia de Snape, que hasta nos ha puesto un examen de antídotos hoy). Hannah y Susan cuchichean felices porque las vacaciones comienzan mañana. Ernie me pregunta, pero yo no quiero que me cuente los felices planes que tiene con Hannah, así que no doy pie a conversación.

Y cuando regreso a la sala común después de la cena, el mundo se me viene encima cuando me entero de que Cedric le acaba de pedir esta misma noche a Cho Chang que sea su pareja para el baile.


	10. ¡Además de sangre sucia, maricón!

**Capítulo 10: ¡Además de sangre sucia, maricón!**

Sentado en mi asiento favorito del sofá circular, calentito frente al brasero, vuelvo a tomar una determinación: No pienso seguir sufriendo en vano. Sentado a mi lado, muy cerca pero sin rozarme, con el ánimo calentito frente al brasero, Zacharías Smith me mira de reojo, rezonga por lo bajo y suspira. Aún no le he preguntado por qué lleva todo el día enfurruñado y la cena sólo ha conseguido agriarle más el humor. Él tampoco me ha preguntado por qué llevo todo el día medio ausente y la cena sólo ha conseguido reventarme cualquier atisbo de buen humor.

"Ese maldito baile debería estar prohibido," gruñe al fin.

No tengo ánimos ni para asentir. Lo miro de reojo y sigo apoyando la cabeza en mis brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas.

Hay poca gente en la sala común, pero la suficiente para que haya un murmullo que acompañe los cantos relajados de las plantas que casi siempre suenan de fondo cuando hay gente. No me gusta el silencio, sobre todo cuando estoy depre. Ha sido precisamente gracias a ese murmullo que me ha recibido al entrar en casa que me he enterado de las funestas noticias:

"Sí, sí, con Cho Chang. Le he visto pedírselo después de la cena. Se han quedado arriba hablando un rato después."

"Oh, qué suerte tiene ésa."

"¡Ni hablar! Lo que daría yo por ser el afortunado. Chang está de toma pan y moja."

Zacharías, que venía conmigo, le ha dicho unas cuantas cosas al autor de semejante elogio; pero yo he arrastrado el resto de mi ánima al sofá más cercano, he rodado hasta mi asiento favorito y allí me he quedado plantado, como una mandrágora adolescente mutante. Cuando el rubiales se ha cansado de discutir sobre las escasas ventajas de tener a Cho Chang como novia frente a, digamos, Eloise Midgen, ha venido a sentarse a mi lado, como va siendo ya una costumbre. Especialmente cuando tiene un día malo, malo. Debe de ser porque soy el único que no se ríe siempre de él y sus mohínes.  
Los que no están aquí, que son la mayoría, están en la biblioteca. El afán por terminar deberes antes de las vacaciones puede con el cansancio. Ahí estarán ahora Ernie y Hannah.

Cedric entra en la sala común. Me entero por los saludos y comentarios. Por las felicitaciones jocosas y hasta envidiosas. No le miro. No le quiero mirar. Me concentro en el brasero, fiel reflejo del infierno que siento dentro.

"Cho Chang..." musita Zacharías cuando Cedric baja al dormitorio. "De todas las chicas que hay en el colegio, ¿por qué Chang?"

Alguien le enumera una serie de buenas razones, pero yo conozco chicas que, sin ser buscadoras de su equipo, reúnen todas las demás cualidades. ¡Cielos! Hasta yo las reúno, modestia aparte. Incluso sé atusarme con estilo el pelo por detrás de las orejas. Y seguro que mis rizos son más divertidos que su cabello lacio y anodino. Lo que pasa es que yo no encajo bien en el libro de familia, y ella sí. _Fin_.  
  
"¿Sabes Justin?" continúa el rubiales, al que nunca le descorazona mi falta de respuestas. "Creo que éste es el prototípico caso de coartada fachada."

"¿Lo qué?" le pregunto al fin con una voz más ronca que la de M.A. Barracus con ataque de laringitis.

"Que esta pareja tiene todo el aspecto de pura fachada, lo mires por donde lo mires: el chico más popular del colegio, y la chica más elogiada y fantaseada del colegio. Uno y uno, dos. Hecho. Pareja de foto. Ya los veo en la portada del _Corazón de Bruja_."

"¿Crees que a Cedric ella no le gusta?" pregunto yo con un hilillo de esperanza.

"¿A dónde vas otra vez con ese huevo, Cedric?" se oye de fondo a otro compañero y Zacharías se interrumpe en lo que iba a decir.

"Al baño," responde sin pararse.

"¿Lo estás incubando poco a poco a ver si sale un dragón?" se ríen.

"Necesito meditar," sentencia antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Tanto el rubiales como yo suspiramos antes de que éste siga:

"No, Cedric nunca le ha hecho ni caso. Y, sin embargo, por alguna razón que desconozco, hoy le ha pedido que sea su pareja y ella le ha dicho que sí, claro: yogurín al bote, ¡uno menos en la lista de conquistas pendientes antes de la graduación! Pero, ¿tú a él lo ves ilusionado, exultante, sonriente por lo menos? No. Como mucho, aliviado. Creo que Chang es un salvavidas ante la presión que tiene como campeón de Hogwarts en el puñetero baile. Ahora bien, si me preguntas por Ernie y Hannah, creo que es una medida desesperada y que no beneficia a ninguno de los dos."

"¿A qué te refieres? Los veo muy contentos de ir juntos."

"Pero no van en serio, Justin. Todo forma parte de un trato que han hecho."

"¿Y tú sabes en qué consiste?"  
  
"Lo oí en la biblioteca. Y tú lo habrías oído también si hubieras estado atento."  
  
Recuerdos del día de hoy vuelven a mí como un sopapo al cerebro. Mis propias tribulaciones me han hecho olvidar todo lo demás. Es cierto que hablaron de un pacto, pero...  
  
"Hannah quiere dar celos al chico de Ravenclaw que le gusta y Ernie ha accedido a ser su cómplice. No sé cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Ernie, porque para empezar, si está con Hannah, no puede ir con ninguna otra; pero, ¿sabes qué? Habría preferido mil veces que Hannah fuera con Cedric. Así los dos tendrían la fachada cubierta y no habría falsas ilusiones ni desilusiones, ¿no crees?"

"¿Habrías preferido que fuera con Cedric?" me sorprendo.

"¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ernie es demasiado soso para ella!"

"Al menos se llevan de maravilla."

"Incluso habría preferido que fuera contigo..."

"No me imagino como pareja de Hannah. ¿Y tú?" le pico.

Pero en ese momento entra Susan, quien nos localiza enseguida y se acerca muy decidida a mí:

"Justin, he estado pensando y... ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?" me suelta a bocajarro.

"¿Pero a ti no te gustaba uno que-?" se entromete el rubiales.

"¡No me hace ni caso, Zacharías! Y a este paso... ¿O es que ya tienes a alguien con quien ir?" me pregunta preocupada.

"No... No."

"No tienes por qué bailar conmigo ni pasar toda la noche a mi lado. Lo que pasa es que no quiero acudir sola y, bueno, prefiero que sea con un amigo. Y bien, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te hace?"

Lo pienso dos segundos.

"Por mí vale," sonrío, estúpidamente aliviado. Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza buscar pareja y tampoco quería ir de autista.  
  
"¡Estupendo!" Susan se me abraza al cuello y se ríe con guasa: "Me pondré muy guapa para ti."

Zacharías titubea antes de intervenir, todo colorado:

"Oye... ¿puedo ir con vosotros? Me sentiré estúpido yendo solo."

"Eres estúpido, Zack, pero estaré encantada de ir contigo," replica Susan, burlona y feliz. "¡Qué bien! Seré la envidia de todas, acompañada de dos chicos tan guapos. Jo, jo, jo."

"No hace falta que nos hagas la pelota, ya has visto que no cuesta mucho convencernos," le digo, pero ella me ignora, nos abraza a los dos, nos da un beso a cada uno en la mejilla, y se va canturreando a su dormitorio.

Zacharías y yo nos miramos y sonreímos de oreja a oreja.

Bueno, el día no ha acabado tan mal, y la perspectiva del baile ya no tiene tan mala pinta.

* * *

Para ser el último de clase, el viernes no es un gran día que digamos. Snape nos ha puesto un examen de antídotos y nuevos deberes han ido acumulándose a los que ya llevábamos. Como buenos Hufflepuff, dedicamos todas las horas libres a adelantar lo más posible para hacer que las vacaciones hagan honor a su nombre.

En los descansos, sin embargo, ya se empieza a notar el buen humor navideño. Quizá haya sido un apaño chapucero y desesperado el juntarnos por parejas (¡o tríos!) entre los amigos, pero salta a la vista que todos estamos bastante contentos. Hannah no deja de sonreír y (¡increíble!) no muestra ningún signo de agobio con la pila de tareas. Por su parte, Zacharías apenas ha hecho dos mohínes a la hora de comer, y se ha reído con ganas cuando hemos visto a Ron Weasley pedirle torpemente a Fleur Delacour que sea su pareja para el baile, antes de salir escopetado escaleras arriba, probablemente aterrado por su propia osadía. La engreída francesa andaba claramente ligando con nuestro prefecto, y la súbita intrusión del Gryffindor la ha dejado sin palabras, mirándolo con estupor incrédulo, mientras que a Cedric le ha dado la excusa perfecta para librarse de ella educadamente. Sorprendido al verme a lo lejos, ha girado la cabeza con brusquedad antes de regresar a la sala común.

Pero estoy de buen humor y estas cosas ya no me afectan. Tanto.

"¿Vienes, Justin?"

"No, estoy cansado de la biblioteca por hoy, creo que prefiero-"

Súbitamente me doy cuenta de que no es Zacharías el que ha hablado, sino Luna Lovegood, quien me está mirando fijamente con esos ojos en los que cabe toda Escocia.

"Hace una noche tan buena que Hagrid me ha propuesto sacar a pasear a los escregutos bajo la luna. Me ha dicho que me traiga a alguien más, para controlarlos mejor. Y a ti te veo cara de necesitar un paseo."

Zacharías me mira con los ojos bizcos, pero yo contengo la risa y le niego con la cabeza.

"Tienes razón. No me vendría mal," y a Smith: "Nos vemos luego, ¿vale? Por favor, si ves alguna escena como la de antes, luego me la cuentas."

"No lo dudes, estamos ya en los días desesperados. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que por lo menos me tropiezo con cinco gilimemos como Weasley," se ríe, se despide con la mano y se va. Imagino que ya se le ha olvidado que él llegó a suplicar para no quedarse desparejado.

De camino a la cabaña de Hagrid, Luna me sigue observando.

"Estos días se te veía un poco triste, pero hoy te vuelve a brillar la cara. ¿Es por el baile?"

"Puede. Pero también me gusta estar de vacaciones."

"A mí me habría gustado ir al baile."

"¿Y por qué no vas?"

"Porque soy menor y no tengo pareja."

"Oh."

En ese momento, lamento tenerla.

"¿Tú vas con alguien?" me pregunta, soñadora. Aunque como ése es su estado natural tampoco noto un gran cambio. El brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo, sí lo es. No conozco mucho a Luna, pero no me pasa nunca desapercibida por los pasillos y el comedor. Siempre, siempre nos saludamos. Eso, claro está, cuando ella se da cuenta de que estoy allí. Luna parece una chica interesante para pasar el rato. Lo cierto es que nunca me ha atraído ninguna chica. Hannah y Susan despiertan en mí mucho cariño, y sobre todo, confianza. Luna, por otra parte, me produce curiosidad.

"Con Susan Bones y Zacharías Smith," respondo, apurado. Pero si Susan me lo pidió a mí, y no a Zack, será por algo. No puedo dejarla tirada. "Lo siento, Luna. Con gusto habría ido contigo."  
  
"No te preocupes. Qué suerte tiene Susan. Si ella no quiere bailar, podéis bailar vosotros," la natural aceptación y la respuesta me dejan a cuadros, pero ella sigue a lo suyo. "A mí no me gusta bailar, pero sería bonito estar allí. La verdad, no entiendo por qué esa Fleur se da esos aires. Algún día la secuestrará un monstruo terrible y muchos hombres morirán por rescatarla. Ella reirá desde lo alto de una montaña sagrada, desde la cual los atraerá con sus artes. Y luego escupirá a los restos de barcos que sus cánticos hayan hecho estrellarse contra el acantilado. Pero estaba claro que con Cedric Diggory no tenía nada que hacer. Qué pena que otro incauto andara cerca entonces. No deberíais haberos reído así de Ronald Weasley. Él no tiene la culpa de que en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras no os hayan enseñado nada a los chicos para defenderos de las sirenas."

"¿Que Fleur es una sirena?"

"Una sirena de tierra, sí, pero lo es. Mi padre ha publicado muchos artículos sobre ellas. Son muy peligrosas. A ti tampoco te afectan, ¿verdad? Tienes suerte."

Voy a intentar responder algo medianamente coherente, cuando llegamos a la parte trasera de la cabaña de Hagrid y éste nos recibe con entusiasmo. Lo cierto es que hasta entonces no me he planteado seriamente qué venimos a hacer aquí, pero la realidad me golpea brutalmente cuando Hagrid nos entrega un par de correas a cada uno, al otro extremo de los cuales se mueven en la oscuridad los terroríficos escregutos que tenemos que alimentar cada día en clase, hasta el día en que descubran que lo más delicioso en este mundo para un escreguto es la carne humana. Ese día podría ser hoy, pienso, pero camino junto a ellos igualmente. Hagrid nos va dando instrucciones a la vez que nos cuenta cómo se le ocurrió criarlos, así como las cucadas que han estado haciendo últimamente: ya sea quemar el huerto trasero, reventar una parte de la pared de su casa o pincharle la pierna repetidas veces cuando se acercó esa mañana a darles el desayuno mucho antes de las horas de clase. Puede que Hagrid sepa mucho sobre monstruos, pero Luna consigue siempre dejarle sin palabras cuando le describe algunos sobre los que ha leído o sobre los que su padre ha escrito. En esos momentos Hagrid me mira y me guiña un ojo a escondidas de Luna. Pero se nota que la pequeña Ravenclaw le cae bien.

Feliz por haber sobrevivido al paseo, regreso a mi casa y celebro la llegada de las vacaciones junto a mis amigos cantando un par de canciones con la guitarra, entre ellas una versión alegre del [_Why worry_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7no9Ak2uSrQ) de los Dire Straits con coro voluntario improvisado.

 _Why worry, there should be laughter after the pain_  
_There should be sunshine after rain_  
_These things have always been the same_  
_So why worry now_

Luego, los más pequeños nos dan las últimas instrucciones a los niñeros de sus plantas durante las vacaciones, en las cuales pocos estudiantes menores de cuarto van a permanecer en Hogwarts.

"¡Y no le des animales muertos!" me recuerda una de primero de cuya planta me voy a ocupar yo. "Los gusanos deben estar vivos para que no le siente mal la fotosíntesis."

Es en estos momentos cuando más echo de menos tener una nevera. Y, ¡qué diantres, toda mi casa. A excepción del año que pasé petrificado por el basilisco, es la primera vez que no vuelvo a casa por Navidad.

Como el tren parte por la mañana temprano, se suceden las despedidas y las bromas antes de irnos todos a dormir. Cedric, quien regresa tarde del baño portando en brazos el dichoso huevo, tiene que hacer trabajo extra de prefecto para hacer que se acuesten todos. Ernie tira de mí para que no me quede rezagado, y yo me dejo llevar. Al menos a él le noto contento, y eso me hace sentir bien.

* * *

A la hora del desayuno, con el número de estudiantes apenas menguado en las mesas, Zacharías me susurra al oído:

"Tío...no me interpretes mal, pero ¿Luna Lovegood? ¿Por qué andas tú con Luna Lovegood?"

"Sólo he hablado con ella un par de veces."

"Pero te gusta, ¿no?"

"Pues..."

"No pasa nada. No te cortes e invítala al baile. De Susan puedo ocuparme yo perfectamente."

El buen humor navideño de Smith es contagioso.

"No creo que a ella le haga mucha gracia..."

"¡Claro que sí!" interviene ella, sentada a su lado, asomándose por encima de su hombro. "Si es por ti no me importa sacrificarme."

"¿Me estás llamando sacrificio?"

"Suplicio anda más cerca, pero al menos quedas bien para la foto."

Una calida sensación de gratitud me confirma que esto es lo que prefiero.

"No hace falta. Quiero ir con vosotros."

Noto que Susan está exultante y que Zacharías asiente con alivio. A estas alturas de la película, nuestra conversación se ha extendido como la pólvora por la mesa de Hufflepuff, y comienzan a llegar a mis oídos oleadas de burla y chistes malos. La envidia les corroe, ¡eso es lo que pasa!

* * *

Colin y Dennis Creevey se pasan todo el sábado y parte del domingo corriendo de un lado a otro de Hogwarts, cámara en mano, para obtener exclusivas de las parejas recién formadas entre los estudiantes. Por supuesto, no desaprovechan ninguna de las ocasiones en las que nos cruzamos para ponerme al día: Por ellos me entero de que Potter y Weasley acudirán al baile con las hermanas Patil. No es que me interese mucho, pero hay una parte en todos nosotros que se siente inclinada irremediablemente al cotilleo. Al parecer Colin intentó engatusar a una compañera dos años mayor que él para poder ir al baile a sacar fotos, pero no coló. Bastante llamativo está siendo el hecho de que en la mesa de Ravenclaw ha quedado un solo alumno de primer año que acudirá al baile con una chica de sexto de su casa, lo que ha provocado comentarios y bulos para todos los gustos, como dicen que ocurrió aquella vez con la legendaria pareja de nuestra casa. A mí me parece bonito, pero claro, yo soy un romanticón de tomo y lomo y, además, me gustan las relaciones imposibles. Tanto, que no termino de hacerlas posibles nunca para mí.

* * *

El lunes por la noche coincidimos Cedric y yo en el baño, y a pesar de todos los lavabos libres que hay, mi capitán tenía que elegir el contiguo. Llega un momento en el que nos quedamos solos lavándonos los dientes y el silencio constriñe tanto mi alma que estoy a punto de irme todavía con espuma en la boca. Pero él lo evita a tiempo:

"He oído que irás con Susan."

"Y con Zacharías. Seremos un trío," sonrío sin mirarle, terminando de enjuagarme y luego de secarme la cara y las manos.

"Me gustará veros bailar a los tres juntos. Espero que os cedan la pista, porque va a ser todo un número," ríe sin malicia.

Cedric no tiene malicia. Cedric sólo intenta ser amable. Iniciar nuestras bromas de siempre. Demostrar que nada ha cambiado entre nosotros. Sí, veo sus buenas intenciones. Y aún así...

"Estaría bien, ¿verdad?" río yo, y con la malicia que a él le falta, añado: "Si no fuera porque la pista ya está reservada a los campeones y _sus_ _parejas_."

Y me voy sin más.

No me gustan las salidas dramáticas, pero era eso o desembotellar mi amargura y romper mi autopromesa. Y si hay alguien a quien nunca quiero traicionar en la vida es a mí mismo. Bajo corriendo al dormitorio y me siento junto a Ernie, que está leyendo en la cama, el único ocupante de la habitación.

"¿Qué lees?" pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad.

"Historias de sirenas y gente que habita en las profundidades."

"Sirenas, como Fleur."

"¿Qué dices? Fleur es medio Veela, no sirena."

"Andá pues es verdad. Se lo diré a Luna cuando la vea. ¿Estás ayudando a Cedric con la segunda prueba?"

"Lo intento, pero aún no he sacado nada en claro."

Deja el libro a un lado de la almohada, se estira y me mira con curiosidad.

"Te veo algo alterado."

"¿Tú crees?"

Finjo fatal. Ernie me pone la mano en la frente, me palpa del derecho y del revés, y luego la deja caer suavemente por mi mejilla, antes de hacer un requiebro y darme una toba en la nariz. Pillado por sorpresa, no puedo evitar soltar una risita. Y de verdad que odio mi risita de colegiala.

"Acalorado como poco. Sofocado incluso. Y vuelves a tener ojos tristes, algo que no había echado en absoluto de menos estos días."

Como impulsado a esconderlo, hago acopio de pensamientos alegres hasta sonreír también con los ojos. Ernie me mira, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y parece quedar conforme. Entonces, tras echar un vistazo alrededor de la habitación, como asegurándose de que nuestros compañeros aún no han venido a acostarse, me suelta a bocajarro sin que su cara lo traicione:

"No dejes que Zacharías te meta mano en la primera cita."

Toso, me bamboleo y luego ruedo dos veces por su cama hasta llegar al libro, cogerlo y arrearle con él en la cabeza. Ernie se cubre y contraataca haciéndome cosquillas. Empiezo a retorcerme mientras sigo arreándole, hasta que mi mente decide por su propia cuenta recordar efemérides. Es en ese momento cuando ambos paramos en seco, en sincronía, y nos miramos cinco largos segundos antes de apartar la vista y sentarnos como niños buenos en la cama, carraspeando un par de veces mientras alisamos la colcha bajo y sobre nosotros respectivamente. Mirando de reojo a Ernie, quien finge sonarse la nariz, me fijo de nuevo en lo grande y fuerte que es, capaz incluso de llevarme en brazos si se lo propone. Invadido por una sensación cálida y reconfortante, me deslizo hasta quedar tumbado junto a él, pegado a su costado y con los brazos bajo la cabeza sobre la almohada. Ernie vacila un segundo y luego baja una mano a mis cabellos, enterrándola a la vez que mueve los dedos suavemente en un masaje... en un masaje que... aaah...

"Espero que no sea la misma mano con la que te has estado sonando las narices."

¡Cachete en la frente!

"¡Au!" me froto y lo miro con fingido rencor.

Tengo las mejillas ardiendo y la libido confundida. Si no fuera porque sé que de un momento a otro aquí va a haber público, no dudaría en meterme bajo la colcha y hurgar en sus pantalones. Como aquella vez. Aquella inolvidable vez. Sexo adolescente sin complicaciones. Pero Ernie es mi amigo. Ernie va a ir con Hannah al baile. Ernie probablemente habrá olvidado lo que pasó, o todavía intente olvidarlo. O le disguste, simple y llanamente. Nunca hemos hablado de ello y no voy a empezar ahora. Al final es él el que rompe el silencio:  
  
"Podría hechizar la puerta y no dejar que nadie entrara hasta mañana. O hasta el día de Navidad. Al fin y al cabo, los elfos domésticos pueden traernos la comida a la habitación. Y las aguas residuales se pueden evacuar por la ventana. Lo que me molestaría de verdad es tener que dar explicaciones a posteriori. Y puede que nuestros amigos nos echaran de menos."

"¿Ernie...?" gimo sin poder evitarlo.

"Como broma no estaría mal, ¿verdad? Me complacería ver cómo se las apañaban. ¿Infiltrándose en las camas de otros cursos? Porque en el dormitorio de sus parejas no podrían. Es la desventaja del sexo opuesto. Ya oigo sus quejidos por la incomodidad del sofá de la sala común," ríe, y es una risa amarga. "Sí, podría cerrar la puerta y dejarte dentro conmigo. Pero, ¿quién me asegura a mí que no saldrías por tu propio pie?"

Tengo mi cara apoyada contra su gran glúteo. Tengo el corazón en estómago, garganta y orejas. Tengo mucho calor y los pies helados. Quiero meterme bajo su colcha y no pensar. _Hacer_ , sin pensar.

"Justin," me susurra en el oído, inclinándose mucho. "Vete a tu cama."

No es una orden, el tono es dulce. Es más bien una súplica.

Como si hubieran estado esperando el momento oportuno, no he hecho más que ponerme en pie cuando entran los otros. Entran riendo, ajenos a nosotros. Están pletóricos por sus conquistas y ya hablan de cómo separarse y juntarse a intervalos regulares para aprovechar a tope el tiempo sin empachar a sus parejas. Ambas son un año menores y por lo menos de la de uno es sabido que sólo lo utiliza para poder asistir. Pero al alma Hufflepuff le da igual porque lo importante es pasar un buen rato con los amigos. Si la chica le deja plantado en mitad del baile, su amigo lo adoptará de carabina. Así dicho suena bien. A la hora de la verdad, no creo que ningún amigo que se precie sea capaz de irrumpir en el mejor momento y aguarle la noche. Quizá nosotros seamos afortunados de saber con absoluta certeza que nada puede salir de nuestro pequeño grupo, pues las miras están puestas en otra parte.

Sin embargo, cuando por fin apagamos la luz, me pregunto una vez más dónde estarán puestas realmente las de Ernie.

* * *

Por la mañana me siento raro. Por un lado, estoy avergonzado de mí mismo y de mis pensamientos impuros, y me asusta el impulso loco que me invadió la noche anterior en la cama junto a Ernie. Sé que la culpa fue de las hormonas y de la noche, que me confundió, pero como no es la primera vez, no soy tan estúpido como para no darle importancia. Por otro lado, aún siento la necesidad. No es una necesidad de la que puedas hablar a menudo con alguien, y menos con tus compañeros, dada la condición particular. Si es verdad que Cedric tiene una tapadera, a mí me daban dos. Y no ayuda el saber que ambos tenemos la misma necesidad. Ni tampoco sospechar, aunque sea remotamente, que uno de tus mejores amigos también la tiene.

En la mesa durante el desayuno evito el contacto visual con Ernie, algo fácil porque está sentado a mi lado. Al otro tengo a Zacharías, discutiendo de forma absurda con dos chicos menores, mientras Susan y Hannah le tiran migas de tostada cuando no las mira. Ernie debate de forma resabida con dos chicos mayores mientras yo como en silencio, pero su sola presencia siempre ha bastado para reconfortarme. Ahora mismo, mis amigos me dan muchísimo calor. Debe de ser la Navidad, que me atonta. Siempre he sido un sentimental. Con un rápido movimiento, me pongo en pie y tiro a Hannah de las dos coletas antes de que tire otra miga a Zacharías. Susan contraataca y empieza a tirármelas a mí.

* * *

El jueves 22 por la tarde la mayoría de los Hufflepuffs hemos terminado todos los deberes de Navidad. Cantamos unas cuantas canciones junto al fuego y por la noche empezamos a contar historias de miedo antes de dormir. No estamos acostumbrados a tener tanto tiempo libre, y a muchos este ambiente nos recuerda al campamento del verano anterior.

Como mi cara lo refleja todo, Ernie nota mi inquietud durante la última narración terrorífica: siempre me han dado mucho miedo los zombies. Antes de acostarnos, Ernie me pregunta:

"¿Seguro que podrás dormir solo, Finch-Fletchley?"

"No te preocupes. Si empiezo a tener pesadillas te llamaré, _mami-llan,_ " le saco la lengua.

Ernie la mira unos instantes antes de fruncir el ceño y recuperar la sonrisa:

"Mañana te echo una carrera de escobas."

"Hecho."

* * *

 

El viernes 23 por la mañana salimos a jugar al campo de Quidditch para desfogarnos un poco.

La idea la dio anoche Cedric, quien arrastra a los del equipo para no perder la forma y nos anima a los demás a que vayamos con escobas para hacer un poco de ejercicio todos juntos. Hasta intentamos jugar un partido, mezclándose los "profesionales" con los "mantas", lo que acaba en varios aterrizajes forzosos, un par de bolas perdidas y el cuasi asesinato colectivo de Zacharías Smith por recordarnos a los demás nuestras carencias como jugadores. Hannah, en particular, casi le salta a la yugular. Pero mientras que Cedric se ha llevado a Smith a que desfogara sus humos sobrevolando el lago (algunos han expresado en alto su deseo de que el capitán lo ahogue como quien no quiere la cosa, y hasta se han ofrecido a ocultárselo al Ministerio hasta el fin de sus días), Ernie ha tranquilizado a Hannah y luego nos hemos ido a descansar a la orilla tras cambiarnos de nuevo a nuestros uniformes.

"Cómo lo odio a veces," farfulla Hannah, arrojando una piedra al agua, que es devuelta y estrellada a poca distancia de otro grupo sentado detrás de nosotros, que por fortuna se dispersa a tiempo.

"Mentira podrida," replica Susan entrecerrando los ojos.

"No ha recibido los suficientes soplamocos de pequeño, pero no es un mal chico," comenta Ernie, quien me mira de reojo, mientras yo soy incapaz de apartar la vista los puntos giratorios que son Cedric y Zacharías en la distancia."Tú que opinas, ¿Justin?"

"Que lo que necesita es amor."  
  
Los tres proceden a rodar por el suelo de la risa.

* * *

El viernes por la tarde acudimos a la biblioteca a leer por gusto. Ernie sigue investigando un libro tras otro, mientras que Zacharías no se despega del hombro de Cedric, aburrido como está, espantando de mala manera a las fans de nuestro prefecto cada vez que intentan molestarle, y estorbando él más que ayuda.

Por la noche me agarra por banda en el sofá y me tiene dos horas desahogándose sobre lo incomprendido que es y lo torpe y ciega que está el resto de la gente. A la vez que intento apaciguarlo, animarlo y consolarlo, noto un pequeño sofoco y sensación de angustia en mi interior, incapaz de escapar, pero deseoso de ir... No, no debo ir todavía al dormitorio. Sé que Ernie lee un buen rato en la cama antes de dormir. Y siempre suele estar solo. La tentación es demasiado fuerte.

Las chicas están en su cuarto todas, marujeando sobre el baile como nunca en su vida y haciendo pruebas de maquillaje mágico, o eso me ha dicho Hannah. Creo que están todas en el dormitorio de las de séptimo, que son las que más saben de esas cosas. Mi mente se evade unos minutos allí y disfruta con la imagen de tanta niña Hufflepuff acicalándose. Me imagino a Hannah histérica el día del baile: "Ay nooo, ése no es el colorrrr. Ay madre mía qué tarde es y yo con estos pelossss," ante una paciente Susan. ¿Qué llevará Susan al baile? Espero que nuestros colores encajen juntos porque, ahora que lo pienso, seremos tres a combinar. Si mi túnica es negra tupida con rebordes dorados, quizá pueda combinar con cualquier color que los otros dos se pongan; pero imagínate que ambos van de amarillo Hufflepuff. ¡Qué horror! ¡Pareceríamos una abeja! Además, hay que contar con que Susan irá en el centro, así que lo mejor será que le pregunte a Zacharías de qué-

"Justin, ¿me estás escuchando? Porque tengo la impresión de que no me estás haciendo ni puñetero caso," protesta el rubiales con un mohín marca de la casa. Qué lindo está con ese mohín. Y como siga pensando así, dentro de poco llevaré bolsito y lo agitaré por los pasillos al ritmo de mis andares.

"Perdona, Zacharías, me evadí un momento."

"No, perdóname tú, que no hago más que soltarte un rollo tras otro..." suspira, algo más desfogado, y luego añade. "Tú también pareces preocupado por algo. Vamos, tío, puedes contármelo."

"No, si yo... en realidad quería saber... ¿De qué color es tu túnica de gala, Zacharías?"

El puñetazo que me arrea no va con saña, pero basta para derribarme sobre el sofá; y marca la pauta para el comienzo de una de nuestras peleas. Contraataco y lo derribo sobre sus cuartos traseros, forcejeando con las manos. Al instante, el gran sofá circular es rodeado por los demás estudiantes, haciendo porras. A mí me entra la risa y no puedo seguir, de modo que el traidor aprovecha para tirarme al suelo, cerca del brasero, desde donde apenas puedo contenerle. Consigo arrastrarme cual babosa y dejarle atrás, pero entonces me agarra un pie, tira de mí y me retuerce un brazo sobre la espalda para que suplique clemencia; pero no puedo suplicar nada porque no se me va la risa floja ni amortiguándola contra la alfombra.

"¡Serás mariquita! ¡Qué demonios te importa mi túnica de gala! ¡Ríndete y te perdonaré los huevos, si los tienes!"

Oigo que los demás corean mi nombre, ansiosos por una respuesta.

La pierna que tengo libre se mueve certera y fugaz hacia su entrepierna. Golpe seco, crujido y aliento contenido.

"Serás cabrón..." musita antes de caérseme encima, retorciéndose de dolor.

La gente recoge las ganancias de sus apuestas e increpan al derrotado, arrojándole cojines que en su mayoría rebotan en mi cabeza antes de llegar a él. Pero Zacharías no puede ni moverse y descubro al volverme ligeramente que tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Me pregunto si serán sólo de dolor.

"Tío, que pesas," le digo, zarandeándolo un poco, semi asfixiado por la proximidad de la estufa y el embutimiento entre sofá, alfombra, cojines y unos cuantos kilos de carne humana.

En esto aparece Cedric de la nada, levanta a Zacharías de las axilas y lo arroja al sofá con los miramientos justos. Parece muy enojado.

"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? ¡Te recuerdo que me has prometido esta mañana que no montarías pelea!"

"Pero...pero si estábamos jugando, como siempre, ya sabes qué rollo tenemos," balbucea Zacharías con gesto compungido.

La presencia de Cedric, con sus ojos grises furiosos, impone. Y Smith no está ahora mismo con ánimo como para ponerse gallito con el prefecto de nuestra casa. Al oír esto, Cedric me mira a mí y yo asiento desde el suelo; luego, aparto la vista con la misma rapidez con la que estoy apartando los cojines de mí y de las brasas.

"Pues no quiero tener que llevar a nadie a la enfermería la víspera de Nochebuena, así que tened un poco más de cuidado, por favor," explica más relajado. "Smith, nada de asesinar al bardo," le dice, y añade hacia mí: "Justin, ¿tú...tú estás bien?"

Al oír esto Zacharías se queda helado, pero no dice nada. Intenta entrecerrar los ojos, pero la sorpresa le puede. Me mira a mí, que a estas alturas estoy intentando enterrarme a mí mismo debajo de los cojines, pero enseguida baja la cabeza, pensativo.

"Claro que lo estoy," respondo de espaldas.

En ese momento alguien frente a mí le ofrece el huevo. Seguramente Cedric se lo ha llevado de nuevo al baño, y al volver y encontrarse con el percal, lo ha dejado en manos de alguien de confianza antes de hacer de mediador. Como ahora soy yo el que está en medio, lo tomo y se lo ofrezco, cabizbajo.

"Mírame a la cara."

Le miro.

Y le hago tal mueca que Cedric vuelve a pasarle el huevo dorado a otro compañero, antes de arrojarse sobre mí al sofá. Como esperando aquel momento, Zacharías salta también y pronto el huevo rueda por el suelo mientras el orgullo del macho anglosajón se disputa en melé alrededor del brasero.

Y como estas cosas sólo terminan cuando alguien llora, y nadie parece querer que termine, la cosa deriva en cosquillas, cojinazos y gamberradas hasta las tantas, cuando Cedric tiene que hacer uso de la varita para que le tomemos en serio. No me gusta que me aten de pies y manos. Y menos si no veo la cuerda. Eso sí, que lo haga Cedric, es otra historia.

* * *

El sábado 24 casi todos dormimos hasta tarde. Las chicas también tuvieron su sesión intensiva de cotilleos hasta las mil, y el efecto secundario más patente es la cantidad de miradas significativas que vuelan a la hora de la comida (porque el desayuno nos lo hemos saltado) entre unas y otras, al respecto, sin duda, de comentarios despellejadores sobre el género masculino y en particular sobre los pobres desgraciados de nuestra casa. Como tengo tanta hambre, me traen al fresco los susurros y las risitas entre Hannah y Susan, pero Zacharías pica el anzuelo un par de veces y acaba con el rabo entre las patas antes del postre, "agasajado" por cinco a la vez, Hannah a la cabeza. Yo me siento pachón y no quiero ningún tipo de agitación en todo el día. Ernie, uno de los pocos que se fue pronto a la camita como el niño bueno que es, observa a unos y a otros con expresión divertida, y yo me sorprendo a mí mismo volviendo a mirarle a la cara con normalidad, sonriendo radiante y soportando sus bromas y sus consejos de abuela para remediar mis ojeras.

Lo malo que tienen las vísperas de acontecimientos importantes es que los nervios y la anticipación por lo que está por llegar hacen de todo el tiempo restante un descampado de inactividad, como si el único propósito de ese día sea pasar lo más rápido posible para ocuparse uno de lo importante. Y tampoco es que tenga excesiva ilusión por ese baile de marras, pero es algo distinto, algo grande, algo que ni esa francesa pija, que no hace más que quejarse de que si _Hogwarz eztó que zi Beauxbatons lo otgó_ , querría perderse, por mucho que Cedric (ajajajajá) no fuera con ella.

Por la tarde empieza a caer una buena nevada (¡justo a tiempo para Nochebuena!) así que la disfrutamos desde la ventana de la sala común que, aunque sabemos que es sólo una imagen de lo que ocurre más arriba del submundo en el que nos alojamos, hace el apaño. El tema de conversación es uno y uno es el tema de conversación. No son ni dos, ni tres, sino uno: el baile. Y quiero decir que me gustaría que dejaran de hacer bromitas sobre nuestro trío improvisado. Pero claro, eso no es posible si la mayoría de las veces soy yo el que las inicia. Al final acabo cantando el [_Tunnel of Love_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=611Wxihk9vk)acapella, hasta que empiezan a lloverme cojines. Unas niñas cantan un par de villancicos y los demás hacemos los coros, en plan "Nocheee de paaaz" "Uuuuuuh". ¡Queda muy chulo! A medianoche Cedric se pone en modo sargento y no nos queda más remedio que desalojar, no sin antes partirnos el pecho con la horda de fans que le desea feliz navidad con un beso en la mejilla colectivo. Hannah y Susan incluídas. Y hasta un par de chicos del equipo, a los que Cedric tiene que quitarse de encima aguantando la risa.

Lo cierto es que me voy a la cama con la ilusión de los regalos del día siguiente. Por eso me levanto antes que el mismo Sol.

Mis padres no me decepcionan: ¡10 CDs nuevos! ¡Tres libros de partituras! ¡Montones de chucherías y chocolatinas! ¡Soy feliz, soy muy feliz! Ernie se ríe de mí por los saltos que pego por nuestro dormitorio, pero me da igual. Él parece muy satisfecho con el reloj nuevo y los libros que le han mandado a él. La mayoría de las chicas han recibido un abalorio o un complemento para el baile; y a la hora del desayuno, no me lo puedo creer, el único que encuentra motivos para quejarse es...

"Vaya mierda de regalo. Ya se lo podrían haber currado un poco más. Qué morro tenéis. El mundo está mal repartido."  
  
"Zacharías, come y calla," le escupe Hannah.

* * *

Navidad es una fecha señalada marcada por los banquetes opíparos. Parece que acabamos de desayunar cuando volvemos a almorzar esos pedazo de pavos que inundan las mesas. Nos ponemos morados para compensar el cansancio de las batallas nivales que nos hemos pegado en el exterior, todo cubierto de blanco, y luego vamos a dormirlo a nuestra casa.

A medida que avanza la tarde el nerviosismo crece y crece, hasta que oigo que Susan le tiene que gritar a Hannah que se tranquilice de -unapalabramuyfea- vez, momento que aprovechan todos los presentes en la sala común para callarse al tiempo.

Alrededor de las seis y media, la sala se va vaciando: toca engalanarse. Los baños se colapsan con tano Hufflepuff a la vez dándose los últimos retoques en el pelo y buscando algún rastro de indeseable pelusilla (¡los mayores dejan siempre los lavabos hechos un asco!). Zacharías aparece abriéndose camino hasta llegar al espejo y, para mi gran alivio, lleva también una elegante túnica negra de terciopelo con rebordes verdes. Visto de lejos, parece Draco Malfoy un día de clase cualquiera. Omito semejante comentario y alabo su buen gusto al vestir, pero le pido que...  
  
"Un día, por un día nada más, por lo que más quieras, Zacharías, ¡cambia la cara!"  
  
"Dame un buen motivo para hacerlo,", se encoge de hombros. Pero veo que no puede evitar sonreír.  
  
Ernie espera ya en la sala común, hablando con otros compañeros. La túnica azul oscuro le sienta de miedo. Dale un par de insignias y parece el Ministro de la Magia, con ese porte y esa expresión de entendido que pone cuando está sumido en una conversación de relativa profundidad. Me acerco a él con sigilo y le soplo detrás de la oreja, desconcentrándole irremediablemente de lo que sea que estaba diciendo. Ernie se hace el indignado, pero fracasa:  
  
"P-parece mentira con los años que tienes," protesta mientras se rasca el cosquilleo que le he dejado. Entonces sus ojos se desvían hacia la escalera y compruebo que las chicas están empezando a subir.  
  
"¡Ya era hora! Falta poco para las 8," musita uno de sexto.

Algunos de nuestros compañeros se han ido ya al Gran Recibidor para encontrarse con sus parejas de otras casas, como es el caso, para empezar, de Cedric, al que no he visto desde antes de ir a arreglarnos. Pero la mayoría hemos sido leales a Hufflepuff. O más bien, seamos sinceros, demasiado vagos para ir a buscar más lejos. Zacharías me estruja el brazo sin darse cuenta cuando aparecen Susan y Hannah, y a mí se me queda cara de tonto: ambas se han dejado el pelo suelto y, mientras que Hannah sólo lleva unos pequeños adornos, Susan se ha hecho dos finas coletas sobre la larga melena para darle más volumen. Los atuendos que llevan son preciosos, y cuando se acercan compruebo con agrado que Susan encaja a la perfección entre nosotros dos con su túnica de terciopelo rojo. Tras cubrirlas de piropos hasta potenciar sus coloretes al punto de ebullición, los cinco nos abrimos camino hacia la fiesta.

Hacemos nuestra aparición en el Gran Recibidor con Susan escoltada en cada brazo por Zacharías y por mí, radiante, exquisita, dichosa y parlanchina. Zacharías aguanta estoicamente sin perder de vista a los dos que van delante: Ernie está haciendo un buen trabajo de tranquilizar a Hannah con su conversación. Nadie mejor que Ernie, la verdad. Así que empiezo a contar chistes malos para intentar evadir a Zacharías y permitir a Susan que tome aire. En una de estas oigo a nuestro lado:  
  
"¿Ves como tu hermano podría haber venido con nosotros?"  
  
"Que no, Angelina, que tres son multitud. Y por una vez quiero hacer algo yo solo. Tener algo mío y privado."  
  
"Si es así, me encargaré personalmente de que te quede un recuerdo inolvidable... si tú prometes no echarme nada raro en la comida. ¡Nada de trucos, Fred!"  
  
"Palabrita de Weasley."

Cuando parece que ya no cabe un alfiler ante la puerta, vemos que MacGonagall hace a los campeones a un lado, y van entrando los demás. No quiero mirar mucho al pasar, porque hay cosas que es mejor no ver si es posible evitarlo (y la noche es demasiado larga como para poder realmente evitarlo), pero no puedo por menos que fijarme en Hermione Granger junto a Viktor Krum. Hannah y Susan la sonríen y ella les devuelve la sonrisa. Parece muy nerviosa y no es para menos. Vaya, vaya con Krum.

  
"¿Vosotras lo sabíais?", oigo que Ernie le pregunta a Hannah.  
  
"Claro, pero le prometimos que no se lo diríamos a nadie."  
"Seguro que es una treta del búlgaro para sonsacarle información sobre ese Potter," comenta Smith.  
  
"No digas tonterías, ¡ella nunca traicionaría a Harry!" replica Susan, repugnada por la mera idea.  
  
"Venga, Zacharías, reconoce que por lo menos hoy es una chica digna de mirarse," dice Ernie, a quien Granger, pese a la rivalidad subyacente, siempre le ha caído bien.  
  
Lo que sea que Zacharías farfulla no lo oigo, porque para entonces hemos llegado a nuestra mesa y me he quedado absorto con la fantástica decoración del comedor. Todo el mundo lo está alabando, asombrado. Tenemos mesas redondas pequeñas para cada 12, más o menos, y procuramos pillar sitio todos lo más cerca posible. Cuando estamos sentados toda la plebe, entran los reyes de la noche en medio de nuestros aplausos, en filas de a dos. De pronto la vajilla me parece lo más apasionante que he visto jamás, mientras ignoro la mirada penetrante de Ernie, que me conoce demasiado bien y no me quita ojo de encima mientras que hace como que aplaude entusiásticamente. Cuento los minutos hasta que, ahora sí, todo el mundo está en su sitio y podemos empezar a pedir la comida. Y digo pedir porque si no llega a ser por Ernie, no nos enteramos ninguno de que la carta que hay delante de nosotros sirve para que podamos elegir el plato. Eso provoca la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche en el rostro de Zacharías, a quien le ha amargado un poco el hecho de que Hannah y Susan no dejen de mirar de vez en cuando a las mesas de los Ravenclaw con profunda melancolía.

La cena transcurre tranquila con la habitual charla de compañeros en un ambiente algo extraño, y una vez vacíos y rebañados los platos, Dumbledore hace las mesas a un lado para sacar un escenario con instrumentos musicales, que pronto es ocupado por el grupo _Las brujas de Macbeth_. Como está escrito en el programa, los campeones inauguran el baile. Harry Potter parece tener ganas de que se lo trague la tierra. Y yo hago un intento por ocupar mi mente con algo, con la música, estudiando los atuendos de los profesores y las extrañas parejas formadas, evitando a propósito la pista de baile. No hay nada que ver allí.

Por fin dan la señal para que los demás nos unamos y Susan me pide el primer baile, que yo le concedo encantado. Zacharías parece milagrosamente conforme y se sienta a observar... a los que bailan al lado. Susan y yo improvisamos bien y consigo no pisarle sus inmaculados zapatitos. Le suelto un par de piropos más, nos reímos sanamente de nuestro tercer acompañante y sus mohínes de gala, y luego ocupo su lugar para que él baile con nuestra chica para dos. Zacharías soporta estoicamente las bromas de los compañeros al pasar junto a él, y Susan impide que se arroje a la yugular de Fred Weasley cuando entra en modo batidora de la pista con Angelina Johnson, atentando contra propios y extraños. Mientras espero a que acabe la segunda canción que llevan bailada, echo un vistazo a las mesas, ocupadas por aversos a menear las caderas, solitarios y gente radicalmente frustrada, como Ronald Weasley, quien acaba de perder a su pareja ante uno de Beauxbatons, sin que esto parezca afectarle o, siquiera, registrarse en su mente. No ha dejado de mirar a Granger y a Krum con expresión homicida en toda la noche, y no me sorprende que Harry esté a su lado, desparejado igualmente de su hermana Patil correspondiente. Ambos parecen estar ahogando las penas en cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que a Granger la he visto ir hace poco al baño con la expresión muy contrariada tras una pequeña trifulca con Weasley. Esos tres tienen una relación más rara...  
  
"¡JUSTIN, JUSTIN!" Zacharías llega a mi sitio sofocado, sacándome de mi meditación intrascendental.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde has dejado a Susan?"

"Se ha ido al baño con Hannah," explica de forma atropellada, tirando de mi brazo. "¡No te quedes ahí parado, hombre, ven conmigo, que a mí me da corte ir solo!"  
  
Mientras me arrastra por entre la muchedumbre, Zacharías me resume brevemente lo ocurrido: Hannah y Ernie se habían ido a tomar un refresco y estaban tan tranquilos hablando cuando, precisamente junto a ellos, Michael Corner, un Ravenclaw nada desdeñable, ha llegado, visto y conquistado a Ginny Weasley, quien estaba hasta los mismísimos del pobre Longbottom y sus torpes pies. No es por ser superficial, pero si a una niña de trece años le pones a elegir entre Michael y Neville, sólo te queda darle al segundo palmaditas de consolación en la espalda. Ernie había bromeado sobre ello hasta darse cuenta de que a Hannah se le caían las lágrimas a chorros; y tiempo le ha faltado a ella para buscar a Susan y agarrarla por banda para ir juntas al baño a tener una de esas charlas de chicas, ante la impotencia supina de Ernie.

"Quién me iba a decir que el que le gustaba era Michael Corner..." suspiro.

"Así que el plan de darle celos ha fracasado estrepitósamente. Y a Susan le gusta su amigo, Terry Boot."  
  
"¿Entonces tú lo sabías, Zacharías?"  
  
"Tengo un muñeco vudú de ambos debajo de mi almohada desde hace semanas, Justin."  
  
Llegamos a la puerta de los baños más cercanos al comedor, que están sobresaturados, y nos detenemos frente al límite permitido. Las demás chicas nos miran con una mezcla de curiosidad e indignación por otear hacia el interior, pero no dicen nada. Ernie nos ve y se acerca, con cara de angustia.  
  
"¡Qué impotencia, de verdad, qué impotencia!" resopla.

Imagino que ver llorar a tu mejor amiga y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo debe de sentar un poco mal. A mí también me gustaría hablar con ella, pero sé que sólo podemos esperar fuera. Mirando alrededor, veo en un rincón apartado a una Slytherin que me resulta familiar. Y está sola, algo que poco habitual. Apoyada contra la pared, vestida con esa túnica rosa pálido que tan poco le favorece, Pansy Parkinson parece meditar todas las maldades que ha cometido en su corta carrera de pérfida Slytherin. O más quisiera yo; pero igualmente me acerco a ver por qué demonios hoy parece el día de la plañidera festiva.  
  
"¿A qué vienen esas lágrimas?" le suelto, pese a la confianza nula y la comunicación inédita que existe entre nosotros.  
  
"¿A qué vienes tú?"  
  
"Tengo a mi amiga llorando en el baño. Igual puedo ir practicando contigo para ver si luego entiendo mejor las suyas."  
  
"Las lágrimas de un estúpido Hufflepuff nunca podrán equipararse a las de un sangre pura, Finch-Fletchley."  
  
"Quizá mis lágrimas te importen un comino, pero al menos te acuerdas de mi nombre."  
  
Pansy no puede responder a eso, así que decide responder a lo primero:  
  
"Draco es un imbécil."  
  
"¡Primicia, primicia!"  
  
"No, es un verdadero imbécil."  
  
"Bienvenida al mundo real, Cenicienta."  
  
"¡Cenicienta tu madre, sangre sucia!"  
  
"No toquemos a la familia, ¿vale?"  
  
"No me toques tú," me aparta la mano que había acudido sola a secarle una nueva tanda de lagrimones.  
  
"¿Quieres un pañuelo?"  
  
"Ya tengo el de Draco. Me lo ha dado sin mirar. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando... a otra parte. ¡Malditos Weasley! No sé por qué le absorben tanto el cerebro. Luego dirá que le estorban la vista, pero no deja de mirarlos. Ni a uno ni a otro. ¡Y su obsesión con Potter no es normal, por el rencor de Salazaaaar!" solloza, cediendo y desahogándose por fin contra mi hombro, mientras yo le doy palmaditas suaves en la espalda.Cuando recupera la dignidad y el orgullo Slytherin, me aparta de un empujón y se seca corriendo la cara, echando bruscamente su melena a un lado y alzando aún más esa nariz tan... tan... Parkinsoniana que la naturaleza le ha dado. "No te vayas a hacer ilusiones conmigo, ¿eh?"  
  
Pero la sombra de una sonrisa vuela por sus labios y se acaba posando cuando Zacharías se acerca a mí por detrás.  
  
"¿Qué haces aquí? Hannah ya ha salido. Se encuentra mucho mejor. Dice Ernie que-"  
  
"Hola guapo," Pansy le guiña un ojo y lo desconcierta por momentos. Pero enseguida se rehace y, desenvainando su bordería, devuelve el saludo:  
  
"¿Te importa? Esto es serio," y a mí, más bajo: "La hemos convencido para que vuelva a la fiesta y me la voy a llevar para que baile un poco. Ernie me ha dicho que Susan y él van a sentarse con los demás..."  
  
Y lo deja en el aire, la petición. Sólo el brillo de sus ojos habría bastado para convencerme, si hubiera necesitado convencerme.  
  
"Mucha suerte, tío," le palmeo el hombro.

Y él asiente, agradecido: nadie más va a interferir entre ellos esa noche. Y luego me susurra en el oído de forma bien audible:  
  
"Justin, ¡es demasiado pronto para entregarse a las mujeres de mala vida! ¡Aún tienes todo el futuro por delante! Así que deja de hacer el tonto y ve con los demás, que Ernie te está esperando," antes de guiñarme el ojo, dar media vuelta y largarse.  
  
"Si lo miras de lejos, se da un aire a Draco, ¡hasta en la arrogancia y la soberbia!" suspira Pansy con expresión soñadora, viendo cómo el rubiales se aleja. "Qué pena. A él no le habría dicho que no..."  
  
"No te esfuerces: es un chico muy ocupado, si tú me entiendes," y arqueo las cejas de forma insinuante, preparándome para soltar la media mentira piadosa. "En cambio yo me he quedado más solo que la una, así que si quieres-"  
  
No puedo terminar la frase, porque alguien me agarra del cuello y me arrastra fuera de allí antes de que Pansy diga:  
  
"¡Hufflepuff, caca!"  
  
Cuando hemos dejado cierta distancia de por medio con el área de los baños y de cualquier grupito, me vuelvo y casi pego un grito.  
  
"Pero Cedric, ¿estás loco o qué?"  
  
Desde luego, sólo por su cara ahora mismo no me cabe la menor duda: Está lívido y parece necesitar apoyarse en la pared para sostenerse. Con la otra mano me tiene agarrado aún el cuello de la túnica:  
  
"Me llegan noticias de que Hannah se encuentra mal. Como... responsable vuestro, vengo a los baños... a ver qué pasa." explica entre jadeos."Y te encuentro... te encuentro..." vacila, y yo lo miro boquiabierto y con los ojos a punto de salírseme de las órbitas. "¿No puedes...n o puedes quedarte con los tuyos... con los nuestros? Esa chica no es trigo limpio, Justin. ¿Qué ha pasado con Susan?"

Lo sigo mirando, hipnotizado. Su túnica no es especialmente elaborada ni especialmente cara, pero tiene el mejor relleno de todo el colegio. Su pelo está limpio y brillante, y estoy seguro de que da gusto acariciarlo y que huele muy bien. Sus ojos se me clavan como puñales, decepcionados e inciertos. No sé en qué demonios está pensando, ni por qué le importa que saque a bailar a la Slytherin Parkinson con esa túnica que hace daño a la vista, ni tampoco alcanzo a imaginar dónde ha dejado a la maldita Cho Chang, pero de pronto me siento furioso, muy furioso por dentro. Me libero de su agarre y le doy la espalda, dispuesto a volverme hacia los baños.  
  
"Es sólo un baile, Cedric. Y estamos fuera de tu jornada de niñera. Vuelve ahí dentro antes de que un buitre de Beauxbatons te la quite."  
  
De hecho, un rápido vistazo al interior del salón me confirma que Chang, las Patil y todas sus amigas Ravenclaw están ahora rodeadas y agasajadas por un nutrido grupo de gabachos.  
  
"Como ves, ella está bien acompañada ahora mismo," dice con algo que se asemeja inexplicablemente a alivio. "Le he dicho que iba a ocuparme de asuntos de mi casa, así que aún tengo un poco de tiempo. Lo que quiero decir es... ¡Justin, date la vuelta cuando te hablo!"  
  
"No me hables como si fueras mi padre," replico de forma rápida y seca, sin mirarle. Me estoy poniendo muy nervioso y muy malito. Cuento los segundos antes de salir corriendo al dormitorio a dormir mis frustraciones y mi rabia mal contenida. ¡Esto es tortura, por todos los demonios! Aquí estoy yo, con el plan de la noche patas arriba y Cedric sermoneándome con aires de madre superiora. ¡Oh, cielos, cómo quisiera golpearle ahora mismo y partirle la cara! Su preciosa-  
  
"Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo," susurra esta vez, acercándose a mí. Pronto siento su mano en mis cabellos y mis instintos asesinos se evaporan sin dejar rastro. Por último, me quedo de piedra cuando me susurra al oído: "Ven conmigo".

  
No me da tiempo a negarme, ni siquiera a situarme. Apenas han salido esas dos palabras de su boca, cuando Cedric tira de mi brazo con firmeza y me conduce por el pasillo en dirección opuesta al salón, de camino a la entrada principal.

* * *

 

De forma apresurada y furtiva, Cedric me saca del colegio y me lleva por entre los rosales iluminados por hadas diminutas, esquivando aquellos recodos con gente sentada en bancos. Ningún encuentro, ninguna pregunta. De pasada veo a Potter y a Wesley, escondidos detrás de un arbusto, espiando a alguien. O eso quiero creer. Y cada arbusto que pasamos parece esconder una parejita. Qué desvergüenza. Sólo falta Colin Creevey haciendo fotos. ¿Y a mí por qué me late así el corazón, demonios?  
  
"¿Adónde-?"  
  
"A un lugar donde podamos estar tranquilos. Sprout me dejó una copia de la llave, así que a menos que le de por regar las mandrágoras a medianoche, nadie nos molestará."  
  
"Creí que no teníamos nada más que hablar... sobre aquello."  
  
"Y no hay nada más que hablar. Ya nos lo hemos dicho todo, con y sin palabras. Ahora toca actuar. Cuidado que ahí hay alguien, no los pises. Argh, creo que eran Fleur y Davies," comenta cuando los dejamos atrás.

 _Madre mía qué desvergüenza tiene esta sirena_ , pienso al verles dándose el lote. 

Ya veo el primer invernadero. Todo cobra sentido. Mis orejas no dejan de zumbar y tengo la chuleta de ternera que he cenado dando saltos mortales en mi estómago. Cedric parece buscar uno en concreto. Probablemente el último. Ah, pues no. Sonrío a la forma que tiene de guiarme del brazo, pero me vuelve a dar un algo cuando llegamos ante el elegido y frena en seco para abrir con mano temblorosa. Maldice por lo bajo, una maldición inofensiva, y cuando por fin abre la puerta me introduce dentro sin ninguna ceremonia y con mucha impaciencia.

Todo está oscuro, pero los ligeros sonidos procedentes del interior bastan para reconocer el invernadero de las mandrágoras. Cedric no hablaba metafóricamente. Me sobresalto cuando le escucho cerrar la puerta con llave detrás de nosotros como si el llavero estuviera poseído. Una vez garantizada nuestra privacidad, vuelve a tirar de mí con fuerza y me lleva a la otra punta del pasillo, al lavabo de las herramientas, contra el cual me apoya, me recuesta y me besa, oh dios mío, ¡sí, me besa. Me besa de una forma increíble, incontenida y torpísima, que por un lado nos llena a ambos de saliva, y por otro me deja las piernas tan flojas que me desplomo al suelo sin remedio en cuanto me suelta para tomar aire. Cedric cae conmigo, acariciándome la cara, los cabellos y los labios con un frenesí casi enfermizo; pero mi mente no está ya para mucha reflexión, y mi cuerpo empieza a responder solo: Mis manos van a sus cabellos y no se mueven de ahí, aprovechando para bajar su cabeza y que vuelva a besarme, ¡por favor que vuelva a besarme como antes! Cedric capta la idea y, encantado, vuelve a empotrarme contra el mueble, sentados ambos en el suelo con las piernas hechas un lío y los cuerpos incrustados bajo la ropa, ansiosos por tocar cualquier parte al alcance, e intentando coordinar el movimiento de nuestras bocas sin chocar los dientes. El mundo se reduce a este sueño delicioso, a esta realidad alternativa que Cedric acaba de crear para mí, porque estoy seguro de que cuando salga de este invernadero apareceré en la entrada de los baños, solo una vez más. Pero ahora no, ahora no lo estoy. En este momento Cedric es sólo mío.   
  
"¡Y yo que pensaba que este baile nos había separado definitivamente!" jadeo contra sus labios.  
  
"Justin, idiota, hace tiempo que tienes mi corazón en tus manos y tú te preocupas por las consecuencias de un estúpido baile," responde, apretándome bien fuerte contra él.  
  
"Cedric, cretino, hace tiempo que canto mis penas por ti, y tú te pones celoso porque intente pasar el maldito baile lo mejor y más rápido posible," contraataco, cubriéndole de besos. ¡Qué ganas le tenía, ay, qué ganas!  
  
"Si ya sé que aquí el único imbécil soy yo, por pensar alguna vez que podría pasarme sin esto... y sin ti," confiesa. "Con la atención popular puesta en cada uno de mis movimientos, y con el aliento de mi padre en el cogote como un sabueso desconfiado, pensé que si cedía a mis impulsos, la vergüenza de ser descubiertos nos arruinaría la vida. Pero quién me iba a decir que tu indiferencia hacia mí me iba a quitar el sueño más que la primera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos," me besa la sien. "Que verte con otros disfrutando de la fiesta me iba a devorar por dentro," me besa una mejilla. "Que no iba a poder soportar la idea de que me sustituyeras con..." me agita un poco antes de añadir, mirándome a los ojos guasiserio: "Susan, vale. Zacharías, me cuesta. Pero Pansy Parkinson..."  
  
"No es mucho mejor que Chang, ¿no crees?"  
  
"Olvídate de Cho, ¿quieres?" me besa en los labios. "No sé si lo notarás, pero yo lo estoy haciendo."  
  
"No, sí lo estás haciendo francamente bien," le respondo pletórico, mordiéndole sugerentemente toda la línea del cuello.   
  
Y Cedric ya está metiendo una mano por debajo de mi túnica, cuando oímos una serie de ruidos procedentes de la puerta, hasta que ésta se abre y alguien se asoma al interior, oteando en la oscuridad.

Cedric y yo nos quedamos muy quietos, respirando con cautela y rogando por que nuestro escondite sea bueno. El intruso da un par de pasos que terminan por confirmar su identidad: hay una pata de palo de por medio. Un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza cuando siento su ojo de cristal fijo en nosotros a través de los tiestos dormidos.

Pero Ojoloco Moody no parece tener intención de dar cuenta de nosotros, porque de inmediato inicia la retirada, no sin antes soltar una frase que, pese a dejar constancia de que no va a delatarnos, y pese a estar bien abrigado en los brazos de Cedric, quien me sujeta con fuerza posesiva y protectora, hace que un escalofrío me recorra de pies a cabeza:  
  
"Esto es increíble: ¡Además de sangre sucia, maricón!"


	11. El bardo y el paladín

**Capítulo 11: El bardo y el paladín**

No puedo describir con palabras la impaciencia que siento ahora mismo. Necesito que vuelva, necesito abrazarle. Pero sé que falta poco, ¡falta muy poco!

Cuando deje a la fachada de la noche, cuando baje hasta aquí, cuando todo el mundo desaparezca...  
  
Total, nada.

Cuando por fin llega, me escondo detrás del respaldo para que no me vea. Para que me busque.  
  
"¿Habéis visto a Justin?" pregunta a Hannah, Susan y Zacharías.

Sentado entre las dos, el rubiales está más ancho que largo, aunque no haga más que quejarse de eventos molestos si con ello hace reír a las chicas. Ernie se pone en pie, se despide de todos y se marcha al dormitorio. Desde que volví del invernadero ha estado muy serio. Nada más llegar al comedor me ha mirado de arriba a abajo, me ha preguntado que dónde me había metido y, al asegurarle que no me había ido con Pansy (lo cual era obvio porque ella seguía lloriqueando detrás de un mohíno Draco), se le ha quedado la expresión torcida en vez de animada. Cedric ha sido prudente y ha vuelto unos minutos después. Chang ha tenido la decencia de acudir a él nada más verle para volver a bailar juntos, dejando atrás a un buen séquito de franceses con el corazón roto. Hemos pasado el final del baile charlando entre amigotes, como de costumbre, hasta que los desparejados nos hemos cansado y hemos regresado a casa.

Claro que esta vez soy yo el que tiene un pacto.

"¡BU!" salto saliendo de mi escondite delante de sus narices antes de que nadie pueda responder. Cedric me empuja con el dedo en la frente y me caigo hacia atrás en mitad de mi pantomima fantasmagórica. Por suerte, sus reflejos de buscador le permiten agarrarme de los brazos antes de escogorciarme contra el brasero, y devolverme a mi posición erecta.

"¿Por qué has tardado tanto?"

"Porque tenía que contarle a Potter el secreto del huevo, por eso."

"¡¿Y por qué demonios se lo has dicho!" se escandaliza Zacharías en el acto.

"Porque así ahora estamos en paz," responde tranquilamente nuestro capitán.

Con los dedos, lentamente, cuento los minutos que tarda en desalojarse la sala común. Hannah y Susan. Zacharías y dos compañeros del equipo. Los de séptimo. Cuatro rezagados que lloraban sus desamores en una esquina. La mano de Cedric se acerca a la mía.

La una de la madrugada. No queda nadie más. El reloj suena suavemente, las plantas murmuran somnolientas. Las manos de Cedric ya están sobre mis cabellos; su corazón, bajo mi oído. No queremos hablar, no es el momento. Nuestra respiración es agitada y mi emoción se desborda. Las manos de Cedric comienzan a bajar: mi cara, mi cuello, debajo de mi túnica. De forma lenta, pero segura, Cedric vuelve a inspeccionar su nuevo territorio. No tenemos prisa por dar ningún paso. El mundo es nuestro y la noche es larga.

Las dos de la mañana. Lo miro y lo vuelvo a mirar. Cedric cierra los ojos y respira con calma. A veces parece que está dormido, pero en realidad está sólo relajado. Sus manos siguen acariciándome la espalda de arriba a abajo y de abajo a arriba, por debajo de la ropa. Mi cabeza reposa sobre su hombro y mis labios no se cansan de repasar la línea del cuello y sus labios. Hace rato que ninguno ha avivado el brasero, porque ya no hace falta. En un momento en que abre los ojos, sin poder contenerme le susurro al oído con mi mano trazando círculos en su mejilla:

_Boy, you look so pretty to me,  
like you always did,  
like the Spanish city to me,  
when we were kids. _

Cedric gira la cabeza bruscamente y me besa con ganas.

Las tres de la mañana y nos estamos durmiendo. Beso a beso, cada vez más espaciados, nos vamos dando las buenas noches.

Las seis de la mañana y Cedric me despierta con uno de esos besos que reaniman princesas. Me aprieta fuerte, me susurra cosas. Y yo estoy tan dormido que apenas las recordaré al día siguiente. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

Las ocho de la mañana y salta la alarma que mi precavido capitán había colocado, como la otra vez, solo que ésta se activa nada más abrirse la puerta de un dormitorio en el piso de abajo. Se acabó la noche y toca incorporarse. Consigo deslizarme a los baños mientras que Cedric regresa a su cuarto. Me lavo la cara y bajo a desayunar. Lleno el estómago y luego caigo muerto, pero feliz, en mi cama.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo hay un contraste espectacular entre las mesas: mientras que la de Hufflepuff está animada y dicharachera, en el resto parece haber una mezcla entre resaca y desasosiego. Es lo bueno que tiene hacer los deberes con antelación: cuando se acaba lo bueno, no queda por delante el desierto de las tareas. Cedric pasa junto a Cho para saludarla antes de sentarse a mi lado en nuestra mesa.

Todo el mundo comenta sobre la pareja del año: Se los ve cada día por los pasillos y el patio agarrados de la mano. Si los veo desde una ventana, aparto la vista. Si me cruzo con ellos, evito mirar a Cedric. Y si no puedo evitar mirarle, y por casualidad él no puede hacer como que no me ve, sonrío primero a Cho y luego a él. Quedo tan bien y tan falso que no puedo por menos que felicitarme a mí mismo mentalmente.

Luego, por las noches, sentados si hay gente y recostados cuando ya no queda nadie, Cedric me cuenta las anécdotas de Ravenclaw que, junto con el Quidditch y el Torneo de los tres magos, constituyen los temas principales de conversación con su novia oficial. Si acepto que Cedric me hable de Cho, es sólo porque hay que estar al tanto de los movimientos del enemigo:

"¿Sabías que Fleur hizo que Roger Davies dejara a la chica con la que se había comprometido para el baile, para ir con ella? Cho no puede ni verla," me dice, y añade una lista de las sutilezas con las que la Ravenclaw suele adornar a la francesa. "Y Potter le pidió que fuera su pareja. Pero claro, ella ya me había dicho a mí que sí."

"¿Y de no haberlo hecho? ¿Habría ido con Potter? ¿Le habría dado igual?"  
  
"Harry le cae bien. Justin, no es por nada, pero tú mejor que nadie deberías comprenderla."  
  
Tocado.  
  
"Sí, pero yo jamás te cambiaría por Potter, eso lo tengo muy claro."  
  
"Olvidemos a Harry, que ya tengo bastantes quebraderos de cabeza con él como rival en todos los otros campos," sonríe, esquivando la mirada. Tocado y hundido.  
  
"¡A sus órdenes!" respondo.

Y le beso.

Últimamente no hacemos más que llenarnos mutuamente de babas a la menor oportunidad. A ver si pronto pasamos a algo más... sustancioso. Sobre todo para dejar de esconder las miradas sucias que le lanzo cuando creo que nadie me ve. Maldita pubertad.

Durante el día apenas estamos más tiempo juntos que el rato que pasamos todos leyendo o charlando en la sala común, o durante las comidas. De noche, disimulamos algunos días haciendo como que nos vamos a dormir y volviendo al rato. Después, no regresamos muy tarde para evitar quedarnos dormidos. A veces nos permitimos trasnochar, como el sábado antes de acabar las vacaciones. Y nadie dice nada, nadie hace un sólo comentario, ni una sola pregunta. Creo que a estas alturas ya se han acostumbrado a vernos tanto tiempo juntos.

A Ernie no le puedo engañar, sin embargo. Ernie se percata de todo. Lo que pasa es que, a diferencia de tantas cosas superfluas que brotan incesantemente de su boca, las importantes de verdad se las calla. Alguna vez ha comentado sobre mi sonrisa perpetua después del baile, pero nada más. Y sabe cuándo me acuesto muy tarde porque suele esperarme despierto, siguiendo su tradición. Con la diferencia de que ahora deja cerradas las cortinas de su cama, cuando antes las dejaba abiertas por mi lado toda la noche, igual que hago yo. Pero sé que está despierto porque me susurra las buenas noches infaliblemente, como si quisiera que yo sepa que _lo sabe_.

* * *

El primer día de clases, después del desayuno, me cruzó con Luna Lovegood en el recibidor de camino a Herbología, yo, y a Transfiguración, ella.  
  
"Estás enamorado. Tienes hadas cantándote en el cerebro. Las veo a través de tus ojos."  
  
Sin previo aviso, la levanto en volandas, le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla y vuelvo a dejarla en el suelo.  
  
"Yo creo en las hadas, ¡creo, creo!" la sonrío dando palmas, y me marcho dejándola perpleja a ella, para variar.

Dos pasos más adelante veo a Creevey mayor poniéndome morritos con las manos juntas, en clara pose de pedigüeño de besos. Le doy una toba en la nariz y paso de largo. En venganza, me saca cinco fotos por la espalda y me amenaza con colgar una foto ampliada de mi trasero en el tablón de anuncios de la sala común de Gryffindor. Lo ignoro con alevosía y me reúno con Ernie y las chicas para ir a los invernaderos a través de los campos nevados.

Tenemos una nueva profesora para Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Grubbly-Plank. No sabemos muy bien por qué, ni si serán ciertos esos rumores que han salido en _El Profeta_ sobre que Hagrid es hijo de gigantes, pero no puedo decir que me haya desagradado contemplar un unicornio vivo, aunque a cierta distancia. Hannah y Susan están en éxtasis al final de la clase. Y yo no quiero analizar muy profundamente el hecho de que el unicornio no me haya bufado cuando me he acercado como quien no quiere la cosa en un momento de descuido de la profe. Me da que el unicornio también _lo sabe_.

De todos modos, espero que a Hagrid no le haya pasado nada malo, porque no lo hemos visto ni en el comedor.

* * *

A mediados de enero tenemos otra visita a Hogsmeade.

De camino vemos a lo lejos a Krum en bañador en la cubierta de su barco. Algunas niñas gritan entusiasmadas y por el rabillo del ojo veo a Cedric absorto en su salto al agua. Nos quedamos un minuto aguardando el combate espectacular entre el búlgaro y el calamar gigante, vemos a los Creevey junto a la orilla con la cámara preparada, pero éste nunca se produce. Krum sale a la superficie, nos ve y saluda con la mano a Cedric, quien le devuelve el saludo con una sonrisa:

"Debería aplicarme el cuento si quiero tener alguna oportunidad," musita.  
  
"Si has de morir, capitán, que sea el día de la prueba, no antes," replica Smith.

Una vez en el pueblo mágico, el Comando-H pasea su cansancio de comienzos de trimestre por las calles, mutilado por las parejas que se formaron en el baile y que aprovecharán la salida para intimar, con Cedric y furcia (ups, se me escapó) a la cabeza. Como golosinas como un maníaco-depresivo y me río con ganas en las Tres Escobas, a donde hemos ido tan pronto que sólo vemos a Ludo Bagman y a unos duendes en un rincón de la taberna. Al salir nos cruzamos con el trío fantástico de Gryffindor, pero ellos no nos ven.

Ernie y Hannah, que han pasado la tarde solos buscando libros y evitándonos por alguna razón inconfesable (que no soy tonto) sólo aparecen a la hora de cenar. Ernie apenas habla para comentar sus hallazgos literarios y Susan intenta sonsacar a Hannah por lo bajo, sin éxito.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana voy a dar un paseo alrededor del lago con Zacharías. Me encanta contemplar el barco de Durmstrang y a sus ocupantes lanzándoles restos de comida y cachos de carne al pizpireto calamar. Es bueno que yo esté tan feliz (anoche la pasé con Cedric en el sofá y a punto estuve de meterle mano, pero me contuve y aún no sé por qué; quizá porque esperaba que lo hiciera él primero), ya que él está bastante depre. Supongo que estos meses son un poco fríos y duros. No hay mucho con lo que ilusionarse, y la gente está a medio camino entre dispersa y absorta en lo que no se supone que debe. Al final, como no hace mucho frío, nos sentamos contra el tronco de un árbol. Durante un rato, le observo de reojo mientras que él no quita los ojos al lago. Sus rubios cabellos lacios le llegan hasta las cejas, proporcionando un buen escondite a ciertas expresiones fruncidas. He perdido ya la noción de cuándo me acostumbré de tal forma a Smith, que su mera presencia me es ya tan natural como la de Ernie, Hannah o Cedric.  
  
"¿Crees que hay algo en lo que puedo ser particularmente bueno, Justin?" me pregunta al fin.  
  
"Eres buena compañía, tío. ¿Qué más quieres?"  
  
"Algo de lo que sentirme orgulloso, por una vez. No hacer como que me siento orgulloso. _Sentirme_ orgulloso. Así tal vez algún día pueda echarle lo que hay que echarle para no ser sólo el blanco de las migas de pan en la mesa y las broncas de sobremesa."

* * *

El domingo por la noche le canto una estrofa a cada una de las chicas de mi casa, individualmente o en grupo. Ellas se ríen o me arrojan cojines, pero consigo mi propósito, que es verlas tan contentas como lo estoy yo. Hasta les robo una sonrisa a las más apenadas por recientes desengaños o bajones en clase. Con Hannah me marco un vals por la sala común, hasta dejarla luego bailando con Susan, y me voy a molestar un poco a la prefecta, que está demasiado concentrada en sus estudios.

Cedric regresa de su paseo vespertino con la _zorravenclaw_ a tiempo de impedir que dos de sexto me amordacen y maniaten al sofá, bandurria en ristre. Protestan que me está cambiando la voz y que suelto más gallos de los que soy consciente. Sin inmutarme, sigo cantando aún con más fuerza y a grito pelado: "¡JULIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!", hasta que mi capitán y paladín de la casa acude en mi rescate, no sin antes dar buena cuenta de la bandurria mágica a otro compañero que la sabe tocar también. Tras un par de canciones para terminar de caldear el ambiente, y una agradable charla alrededor del fuego, cada uno regresa a sus tareas de domingo antes de dormir. Cedric y yo conseguimos robar un beso a hurtadillas en los baños, y luego yo me voy feliz a molestar a Ernie en su cama (básicamente cantándole en la oreja con voz estridente para que no pueda concentrarse en la lectura), hasta que él también me echa a almohadazos.

* * *

Hannah no deja de suspirar cada vez que ve a Ginny Weasley rondando la mesa de los Ravenclaw o a Michael Corner acercándose a ella por los pasillos. Susan parece llevar mejor lo de ese Terry Boot, aunque me he fijado que a veces se queda triste y pensativa mientras estudia. Zacharías no deja de preguntar machaconamente a Cedric sobre la segunda prueba, algo que despierta la curiosidad en todos nosotros, pero éste sólo responde que ya la tiene más o menos resuelta y que sólo queda enfrentarse a ella cuando llegue la hora. Pese a todo, me ha pedido que lo acompañe un día de esta semana al baño para intentar sacar entre los dos todas las pistas de última hora posibles. Por seguridad.

* * *

Por una serie de circunstancias, ese día resulta ser el jueves. Con premeditación, nocturnidad y alevosía llegamos al baño de los prefectos, y con sorpresa, susto y disgusto descubrimos que ésa es la noche que ha elegido también para resolver su enigma Harry Potter. Asomados por el resquicio de la puerta, sin querer importunarlo al verle sumido en una profunda meditación huevera, observamos que a su lado hay un fantasma al que no he visto en la vida, que no deja de hablarle.  
  
"Myrtle la llorona," me explica Cedric. "Me la encontré desmayada en el suelo hace poco cuando salí de la bañera después de una larga hora de meditación. Me vestí corriendo e intenté reanimarla, todo lo que se puede hacer por un fantasma, claro, pero sólo murmuró algo de que 'una muerte así habría sido más feliz' y ahí se quedó. De todos modos, parece que Harry ya lo ha resuelto," sonríe satisfecho. "Vámonos de aquí, Justin. Ya volveremos mañana."

Cerramos la puerta con cautela, y estamos a punto de desandar el camino, cuando escuchamos los pasos inconfundibles de dos pies humanos y cuatro gatunos. A toda prisa doblamos la esquina y nos escondemos detrás de una armadura, esperando.  
  
"¿Ves a alguien, preciosa? ¡Corre y huele, que ahí hay rata encerrada!"  
  
Cedric tira de mi mano y nos deslizamos poco a poco a lo largo de la pared, hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Subimos a toda prisa de puntillas pero, para nuestro horror, descubrimos que conducen a punto muerto: puerta cerrada. Bajamos, llegamos a la escalera principal, y volvemos a subir un piso. No sé ni a dónde vamos, porque lo único que sé en esos momentos es que que tengo los huevos de corbata (el dorado incluido) y a Filch en los talones. Al llegar a un pasillo desconocido, Cedric me aprieta contra sí y contra la pared, y me fijo en que parece estar murmurando posibles hechizos de desaparición provisional. Pensé que el hechizo de "Trágame tierra" no existía, pero igual Cedric lo improvisa. En esto que se empieza a escuchar un chirrido ensordecedor y familiar desde el pasillo, proveniente de un lugar cercano en el piso de abajo, y poco después, el horrible celador se aleja en su dirección. Jadeando, nos dejamos caer contra la pared junto a una puerta.  
  
"Ha sido... emocionante," dice Cedric. Su voz carece de cualquier exaltación alegre.  
  
"Yo quería un baño relajante, no una persecución con obstáculos," respondo algo frustrado.

Habrá que volver a nuestra casa. Y yo que pensaba que hoy... bueno, que en el baño...  
  
"No podemos volver todavía. Filch anda vigilando las escaleras. Me huelo que eso que hemos oído ha sido el huevo de Potter. Habrá que esperar."  
  
"No podemos quedarnos aquí, Cedric."  
  
"Probemos una de estas puertas. Igual encontramos un sitio cómodo donde sentarnos un rato."  
  
"Para sentarme prefiero los cómodos sofás de la sala común."  
  
"¿Quieres regresar ahora y jugarte un castigo, Justin?"  
  
No quiero regresar, la verdad. No ahora que lo tengo para mí solo y lejos de miradas curiosas.  
  
"Elige una puerta," le digo por fin.  
  
"Todas estas están cerradas. Oye, aquí no había pomo hace un momento. A ver ésta..." prueba, y para entonces ya estoy junto a él. La puerta se abre y, del impulso conjunto, entramos inmediatamente.

Las luces se encienden solas, revelando un...¿dormitorio? perfectamente preparado: una inmensa cama con sábanas blanquísimas y entreabiertas, invitando a acostarse, y unas cortinas de seda sobre una ventana falsa que refleja la luna llena y un cielo estrellado, agitándose con una brisa también inexistente. La luz de las velas se va suavizando conforme nos acercamos a la cama, atónitos.  
  
"No me puedo creer que haya aparecido justo cuando no hacía otra cosa que pensar en..." comienzo, sin poder evitarlo.  
  
"¿Tú también estabas pensando en...?" se vuelve hacia mí como un resorte.

Ambos nos miramos, nos ponemos como un tomate, y nos echamos a reír a carcajadas. Acabamos rodando sobre el colchón, muertos de la risa y la vergüenza, hasta que por fin podemos parar y quedamos a poca distancia sobre las sábanas, ahora revueltas. Cedric respira con dificultad y se cubre los ojos con una mano, pero no puede ocultar la enorme sonrisa. Tiene la túnica entreabierta. Sin poder resistirlo, termino de apartarla, le levanto ligeramente la camiseta y le pego un cariñoso bocado en el costado. Antes siquiera de que pueda protestar, ya le he limpiado el mordisco con sendos lametones. Cedric me mira, perplejo, y yo pestañeo inocentemente, restregando mi cara contra su piel como si fuera un gato. Entonces, muy serio, me dice con voz ronca:  
  
"Justin, te... ¿podrías quitarte la ropa?"  
  
Mi cerebro se congela unos instantes. Mi corazón, aparentemente, anda dando tumbos bocabajo.  
  
"¿Me repites?"  
  
"Que me gustaría... verte desnudo."  
  
"Cedric, cuántas veces nos hemos duchado-"  
  
"Quiero verte desnudo aquí y ahora. Justin, por f-"  
  
Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos con cierta perplejidad, me quito la túnica antes de que termine la frase. Su boca se cierra de golpe.  
  
"¿No me vas a ayudar?" pregunto sugerentemente.  
  
Cedric menea la cabeza mientras se tumba de lado, apoyando la cabeza en un codo. Él ya se ha deshecho de su túnica.  
  
Con una rapidez casi pudorosa, me despojo de todo lo que llevo de cintura para arriba, arrodillado frente a él. Vacilo un poco antes de desabrocharme los vaqueros, pero ante su serio asentimiento de ánimo, bajo la cremallera, las perneras y, cuando voy a sacarlas del todo, ocurre lo inevitable: pierdo el equilibrio de mala manera y me desplomo sobre él.  
  
"Deberían dar lecciones de _striptease_ en Hogwarts," musito, medio mortificado, medio excitado. Me he caído sobre su mano en el sentido literal de la palabra.  
  
"Deberías relajarte un poco," me responde, sin ayudarme para que me incorpore, oh, no.

Con la mano libre de mi peso, baja ligeramente el único elemento de ropa que me queda (descontando los calcetines, pues ya nos hemos descalzado antes mientras rodábamos), y acaricia con sus dedos mis nalgas desnudas. No puedo describir con palabras decentes el calentón que llevo en el cuerpo ahora mismo. Con un esfuerzo titánico consigo no gemir. Sobre todo cuando siento que los dedos de su otra mano están palpando la pieza que les ha caído del cielo.  
  
"Cedric... no es justo... aaah."  
  
"¡Demonios, no aguanto más!" jadea, y me termina de bajar los calzoncillos, al tiempo que tira de mi cuerpo para colocarme frente a él y besarme de una forma desarraigada y feroz, como si ya lo le importara nada más allá de este momento y esta habitación.

Sus manos están por todas partes a mis espaldas y su ropa se me antoja molesta ahora que la tengo de única barrera. No, no es justo, me repito a mi mismo. Así que decido tomarme la justicia por mi mano y desabrocharle a él su pantalón.  
  
"Buena idea", susurra contra mis labios.  
  
Y sigue. Me ayuda a deshacerse de su propia ropa y en menos de veinte segundos estamos los dos como nuestras respectivas madres nos trajeron al mundo, incrustados como el queso fundido al pan, y haciendo pleno despliegue del furor hormonal que nos ha estado consumiendo de insatisfacción una buena temporada.

Con todo y con eso, y pese a hacer de ambos cuerpos una autopista de carreras para nuestras manos, hay una zona que por silencioso acuerdo permanece vedada. El mero contacto mutuo es suficiente para volvernos locos. Y soy consciente de alguna manera (y feliz por ello) de que Cedric no ha tenido ningún Ernie Macmillan para experimentar en noches calurosas de verano. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hacerle...  Pero como en cada uno de nuestros encuentros, siento que no hay ninguna prisa. Estoy saboreando cada avance segundo a segundo; y creo que él está conforme en que dejar algo nuevo para cada ocasión contribuye a aumentar el deseo de buscarla con más ansias.

Sin embargo, y pese a todo lo anteriormente expuesto, Cedric acaba encima de mí, frotando sensualmente nuestros abdómenes como si le fuera la vida en ello. Intento taparme la boca, pero estoy seguro de que si esto fuera un verdadero dormitorio, y hubiera otro al lado, nos estarían escuchando perfectamente. Cedric ahora mismo controla su voz tanto como su cuerpo y su respiración, esto es, nada. Y yo alzo las manos para tocarle la cara antes de tocar también el cielo.

* * *

 

Sé que tengo una sonrisa estúpida pintada en la cara, Susan, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. Sí, Hannah, ya sé que tengo el desayuno a medias. Ernie, aún nos quedan cinco minutos antes de la primera clase, dejadme en mi nube un rato más. Hoy el mundo es tan bonito, que se me escapa el aire en largos suspiros cada vez que recuerdo los pormenores de la noche anterior. Eso, si no se me escapa una risita por la ridícula circunstancia de encontrar una cama preparada para dos en un cuarto supuestamente abandonado. No sé ni cómo regresamos a nuestra casa sin ser descubiertos, y aún no las tengo todas conmigo de que no hubiéramos acabado cerca de algún dormitorio de otra casa por accidente. Lo único que sé y que quiero saber, es que Cedric anoche estuvo desnudo, encima de mí, jadeando mi nombre antes de caer rendido y comerme a besos. Que aún mantengo mi virginidad intacta. Y que no veo el momento de emplearla en algo útil, como en el chico que, sin poder evitarlo tampoco, parece estudiar su propio reflejo en el tazón de leche mientras recibe consejos desacertados de un compañero de equipo y de Zacharías.  
  
"No tienes que tomarte la prueba tan a pecho todavía, hombre. Aún quedan unas pocas semanas," le dice éste, y yo me río por dentro mientras le acaricio la rodilla por debajo de la mesa. Ayer nos costó un triunfo separarnos para dormir, y yo podría vivir alimentándome sólo de besos como aquél de buenas noches que me regaló al final.

* * *

 

¡Me encantan los hechizos repulsores! ¡Y a Hannah también! No hacemos más que pasárnosla por el aire entre Ernie y yo. Al final, de la risa a mí me sale mal, y si no es por Ernie que la atrapa al vuelo, se esmorra contra los cojines. Susan, por otra parte, no hace más que repeler cojines contra mí por la espalda, así que al final me veo obligado a contraatacar, mientras que Ernie nos cuenta que hoy ha visto a Harry enclaustrado en la biblioteca, preso de un frenesí investigador de última hora y alternando ojos bizcos de rastrear entre tantas líneas con miradas angustiadas hacia el lago.  
  
"Hermione no sabe cómo ayudarle," añade Susan. "Desde que saben que es una prueba sumergida, ya se han puesto a investigar métodos de respiración bajo el agua."  
  
"Cedric no lo necesita," replica Ernie con cierto tono de orgullosa satisfacción. "Conoce el encantamiento casco-burbuja, y con él tendrá tiempo de sobra para resolver el enigma en una hora."  
  
Recordando el hechizo de escafandra que utilizó en el Lago Ness, sonrío inconscientemente al seguir el curso de aquellos acontecimientos hasta su desembocadura.  
  
"Sí, ya sé que lo pasasteis muy bien con aquella aventura," Ernie frunce el ceño, siempre atento a mis expresiones delatoras. "Pese a que tuvisteis al resto de los compañeros en vilo toda la noche."  
  
"¡No fue culpa nuestra! Yo-"  
  
"En cualquier caso," me corta de raíz, "me alegra saber que gracias a eso Cedric lleva la delantera, y con mucho, a Harry Potter, ¡pero no hay que quitar ojo a los otros campeones!"  
  
"¡Vigilancia constante!" coreamos Susan y yo.

* * *

Ese mismo viernes Cedric decide ir a darse el último baño con el huevo, pero solo, y temprano por la tarde. Así no tiene que preocuparse por que el baño esté ocupado y, además, dice que quiere investigar la habitación que descubrimos ayer sin miedo a encontrarse con Filch a horas prohibidas. Como todo aquello no basta para paliar mi decepción, me susurra con cariño que en realidad quiere dejar pronto de lado la tarea del huevo para pasar conmigo esa noche, aunque sea de forma tranquila en la sala común, y aunque la mitad del tiempo sea en compañía de otros. Y como, pese a que no hay nada como las horas que pasamos a solas, no desprecio tampoco los momentos habituales de camaradería Hufflepuff. Me gusta que los amigos estén ahí para dar también su apoyo a Cedric. Sobre todo ahora que tengo siempre reservado el sitio junto a él. Si no es posible porque no nos sentamos a la vez, Cedric se busca cualquier pretexto para cambiarse a mi lado.

Después de cenar y antes de su paseo nocturno con la innombrable, Cedric se me acerca con disimulo en el gran recibidor y me comenta el resultado de sus pesquisas: le costó cerca de una hora encontrar de nuevo la puerta y, asegura, y requeteasegura, que un par de veces pasó por delante y ni la vio; que cuando por fin la vio, la intentó abrir sin éxito, como las demás; que una tercera vez la abrió y no encontró nada; y que, a la cuarta, porque está seguro de que era la misma puerta (no, no se había equivocado de piso ni de pasillo), desesperado y pensando sólo en cómo demonios íbamos a volver a encontrar algo así para...(ahí Cedric se interrumpe)...estar a solas, por fin halló lo que buscaba.  
  
"Estaba ahí, tal y como la dejamos ayer, solo que con la cama hecha."  
  
"No me sorprendería que la próxima vez hubiera hasta una caja de condones en la mesilla," río yo. Cedric me mira sin comprender, arquea las cejas, sonríe, y evita por poco que su mano roce la mía antes de que la cara a la que con más gusto daría un puñetazo aparezca sobre su hombro para recordarle que le ha prometido un paseo junto al lago.  
  
Rápidamente me despido de él y voy al baño a lavarme la cara y refrescarme las ideas, porque de pronto me ha entrado una mala leche...

Es tarde ya cuando vuelve. Pero olvido con quién ha estado en cuanto me sonríe. Hay debilidades que son un bálsamo para las heridas. Otra cosa es que las heridas cierren, que no pueden, pero de momento, es más de lo que jamás había soñado acercarme y no me puedo quejar. Prefiero que los compañeros bromeen sobre Cho y sobre lo que habrá estado haciendo con ella, a que bromeen sobre nosotros; pues, sinceramente, de lo nuestro hay mucho más de donde sacar.

Para doble fortuna, las especulaciones dan pie a una interesante, amena y gráfica charla sobre anticonceptivos mágicos y hechizos protectores de la cual, aunque sólo me sirva la mitad, ha resuelto uno de mis mayores dilemas existenciales: condón o con dos cojones. Cedric parece estar pensando lo mismo porque su cara está roja a punto de ebullición. Zacharías está absorbiendo toda la nueva información con ansias mal disimuladas. Las chicas hace rato que nos han dado por imposibles y nos han dejado solos para marujear entre ellas sobre quién sigue con quién y por qué (por desgracia para ellas, su propia mala suerte no ha cambiado). Sin embargo, para mi sorpresa, Ernie aguanta estoicamente la charla y hasta me da la impresión de que está tomando notas mentales, si no con la misma avidez que el rubiales, sí con idéntica curiosidad: los mayores se las saben todas. Aunque ciertas anécdotas preferiría no haberlas escuchado...

* * *

Las investigaciones de Cedric van más allá de lo que me podía esperar. Esto lo descubro cuando un buen día poco antes de la segunda prueba, me confiesa que ha estado escuchando a hurtadillas a algunos de los mayores hablar sobre "otro tipo alternativo de medidas de protección". Vamos, que no somos los primeros ni los que crearemos escuela en las prácticas homogéneas de emparejamiento. Eso me tranquiliza sobremanera y, a la vez, me da que pensar sobre la evidencia, a ojos de esas personas, de lo que sucede entre Cedric y yo. Porque si las miradas en lugares concurridos y los gestos aparentemente insignificantes de complicidad y cariño que nos brindamos pudieran llegar a ser interpretados, darían buena cuenta de hasta qué punto llega la dependencia mutua que nos estamos creando. A menudo me pregunto a mí mismo por qué me erizan más los cabellos las caricias que me hace a escondidas en momentos sueltos del día, como cuando nos cruzamos accidentalmente por el pasillo, que aquellas que, con más calma y a salvo de miradas ajenas, recibo en el sofá por la noche. En cualquier caso, nada supera la emoción que me invade cuando lo tengo cerca en las duchas. La autodisciplina que me impongo para no extender la mano entonces, es superior a cualquier fuerza de voluntad empleada a lo largo de toda mi vida junta.

Cedric es mil veces más hermoso que esas crías de unicornio que ha traído Hagrid hoy (quien por fin ha vuelto) para regocijo de las niñas. Cedric ahora mismo es el centro de mi vida. Y nada más puede ocupar su lugar. Nada.

Quizá por eso el golpe de la segunda prueba resulta más duro.

* * *

 

Ya se ha puesto el sol el 23 de febrero por la tarde cuando Sprout viene a buscarme a la biblioteca, donde estamos todos, para tener unas palabras conmigo en privado. Los demás me miran con curiosidad. En un primer momento no se me ocurre de qué puede ir todo aquello, pero la mirada de consternación de Cedric me devuelve a la realidad más cruda de estar probablemente dando la nota más de lo decentemente debido, de modo que sigo a la jefa de nuestra casa con una sensación ominosa de bronca inminente. Quizá si no han llamado a Cedric también es por no levantar aún más sospechas, y ese pensamiento no termina de consolarme en absoluto. Mi desconcierto es máximo cuando, en vez de ir al despacho de Sprout en los invernaderos, o al despacho del director, dondequiera que esté, me conduce directamente al despacho de McGonagall.  
  
"Profesora," no puedo contenerme más, "¿ocurre algo malo?"  
  
"Oh, claro que no, Justin," responde ella con una risita nerviosa muy poco natural. "Esto es sólo una formalidad, nada más. Pero pasa, anda pasa, que te están esperando."

En el despacho de la profesora de Transfiguración no me espera ella sino Dumbledore. Una vez entro, Sprout nos deja solos y cierra la puerta tras ella.  
  
"Pase y siéntese, señor Finch-Fletchley." Al ver mi expresión aterrada, sonriendo, añade: "Vamos, vamos, no se ponga nervioso. Nadie va a echarle una regañina."  
  
En ese mismo instante, el brillo en los ojos del director me da a entender inmediatamente que _lo sabe_. Dumbledore lo sabe _todo_. Así que, con resignación, me siento y lo miro, expectante. ¿Nos va a censurar? ¿Me va a disuadir de que influya negativamente sobre el campeón de Hogwarts?  
  
"Quiero enseñarle algo," dice entonces, y del otro lado de la mesa saca lo que reconozco en el acto como el infame Cáliz de fuego.

¡Ya entiendo! Quiere emplearme como asistente en la organización de alguna parte del torneo. Ah, bien, eso sí creo que puedo hacerlo.

"Parece que aún se acuerda de él," sonríe. "Bien, el cáliz ha sido utilizado ya en dos ocasiones para este torneo, y aún queda una tercera, como tres son las pruebas."

Mis ojos no parecen apartarse de la copa, así que prosigue.

"La primera fue para elegir a los campeones; la segunda, para determinar qué es lo que los campeones más valoran."  
  
Comprensión instantánea en el enrojecimiento de mis mejillas. Dumbledore amplía aún más su sonrisa.

"Veo que ya se imagina a dónde quiero llegar."

Asiento débilmente. No creo que sirva de mucho mentir a Dumbledore. Sobre todo cuando se le mira directamente a los ojos.

"Señor Finch-Fletchley, debo confesar que me ha sorprendido un poco la elección del corazón de Cedric Diggory, pues tal cosa es lo que el cáliz evalúa mágicamente una vez introducidos de nuevo los nombres de los campeones. Una sorpresa que, sin embargo, se ha visto paliada en cierta forma al conocer la de otro de ellos. Y, pese a todo, creo que las circunstancias y el contexto de ambos son tan perfectamente distintos, que me he visto obligado a concertar esta reunión con la, al fin y al cabo, parte interesada, con el fin de exponerle la delicada situación que representa para alguien como Cedric Diggory el hecho de que todo el colegio pueda descubrir, gracias a esta segunda prueba, que lo que más valora en el mundo en estos momentos es nada más y nada menos que a Justin Finch-Fletchley."

Hace una pausa dramática, y luego añade:

"Un compañero Hufflepuff dos años menor que él, hijo de muggles y con un historial en Hogwarts nada falto de... anécdotas históricas en su haber. Todas estas cualidades, claro está, no tienen nada que ver con el problema. Y entiendo que una intensa relación de amistad, como imagino que es el caso," y al decir esto me mira significativamente para indicarme que ahí no queda lo que imagina, "constituya tan importante apoyo para una persona con tantas responsabilidades como ser a la vez prefecto de Hufflepuff, capitán de su equipo de Quidditch y campeón principal de Hogwarts en el Torneo de los tres magos. No obstante, produce cierto ameno desconcierto el hecho de que se otorgue emocionalmente tanto peso a dicha amistad por encima de, digamos, una relación estable y conocida como es la que lleva el señor Diggory con la señorita Chang, de Ravenclaw."

"Yo le quiero más que ella," suelto sin poder contenerme.

"¿Como?"

Saber que soy lo más importante para Cedric, saber que es algo que hasta la magia es capaz de detectar, me ha vuelto casi Gryffindor por un instante. 

"Yo también le quiero más que a nada en este mundo," sentencio con expresión desafiante. "Sé que quizá no pueda entenderlo, pero le ruego que no lo desprecie como una mera amistad, porque no lo es."

"Oh, no, lo entiendo. De verdad que _lo entiendo_.  Aunque le resulte difícil de creer, señor Finch-Fletchley, yo también fui joven una vez."

"¿Usted también?"  
  
"Fui joven, sí."  
  
"No, me refiero a que-"

"Ojalá yo hubiera amado a alguien tan noble como Cedric Diggory, paladín de Hogwarts. Pero la historia me recordará como aquel que derrotó a su peor enemigo, no al que amó a su mejor amigo."  
  
"¿Qué?" pregunto, perplejo.

Albus Dumbledore, ¿amó a su mejor amigo? ¿O a su peor enemigo? No lo entiendo. Pero está visto que él, a mí, perfectamente.

"Pero que esto quede entre nosotros," asintió de forma conspiratoria y yo le devolví el asentimiento. "Volviendo al tema que nos ocupa, estoy seguro de que es usted un alumno razonable y realista que no ignora las consecuencias que les esperan a ambos de ser usted expuesto abiertamente como trofeo del señor Diggory en la prueba de mañana," sonríe vivamente.  
  
"¿A qué se refiere, profesor?"  
  
Dumbledore entonces alega que no puede explicarme la prueba a menos que sea parte implicada, pero me recuerda que, como bien sé por la canción que él sabe que yo he escuchado (y no quiero saber cómo lo sabe él, porque la imagen mental de una voyeurística bola de cristal me quitará las ganas a cualquier hora), Cedric tendrá una hora para buscar aquello que le han robado, aquello cuya pérdida más lamentaría. Y, como bien hemos deducido ya todos, esa búsqueda tendrá lugar bajo el agua; al no tener el mar cerca, por otra parte, el lago queda como opción, más que probable, certera. Entonces me explica que si quiero seguir adelante, permaneceré en el despacho hasta mañana, me drogarán antes de meterme en el agua y sólo despertaré una vez fuera, con lo cual ni sufriré dolor alguno ni me enteraré de nada. De negarme, recurrirán a la opción más convencional y sensata, que es Cho Chang, y yo regresaré a la sala común sin decir una palabra a nadie hasta el final de la prueba, si es que entonces quiero contarlo.  
  
"La elección es suya, señor Finch-Fletchley."  
  
Con un nudo en el estómago y sin pensarlo dos veces, respondo en voz queda que:  
  
"Con su permiso, profesor Dumbledore, yo me vuelvo a mi casa."  
  
Dumbledore asiente, complacido y encomia mi decisión, no sin despedirse de mí con unas enigmáticas palabras:  
  
"Los sueños son bonitos mientras duran, pero nunca está de más seguir manteniendo un ojo sobre la realidad y un pie sobre la tierra, para tener un punto de apoyo cuando un día, por fin, nos despertemos. Eso sí, mientras duran, que nada enturbie el sueño."  
  
Asiento con estupefacción, me despido cortéstemente y salgo del despacho, sin poder evitar pensar en quién le haría a él soñar en su juventud.

Estoy a medio camino de vuelta por el pasillo, cuando a lo lejos diviso a McGonagall y tres o cuatro alumnos que la siguen. Al cederles el paso me fijo en que son Granger, Weasley hosco (no la psicópata de su hermana), Chang y una chica más pequeña que parece la viva imagen de Fleur Delacour. McGonagall me mira de reojo pero hace como que no se fija en mí y sigue andando hacia su despacho, donde sé exactamente qué va a tener lugar. Vamos, que el director sabía de antemano que yo diría que no, es lógico. Chang sí que me mira con curiosidad y yo la saludo con la cabeza, como un caballero. Una bola de plomo que ha estado pendulando en mis intestinos mientras ha durado mi reunión con Dumbledore, se asienta por fin con todo su peso en mi corazón. Y como no puedo contarle a nadie la tristeza que me embarga, me voy a dar un paseo por el patio hasta la hora del toque de queda.

La mala suerte quiere que me cruce allí con Cedric, quien anda bastante intranquilo, buscando por todos lados.  
  
"Justin, siento la pregunta pero, ¿has visto a Cho? No sé a dónde ha ido después de cenar y...¡ah!" me mira con consternación, "¿Qué ha pasado al final? ¿Qué quería McGonagall? Creo que también ha llamado a Weasley y a Granger, que llevan días encerrados con Harry en la biblioteca, así que me he imaginado que sería por ayudar a los campeones a resolver su enigma, vamos, que nada tenía que ver con... ¡bueno, cuéntame!"  
  
"Es que es lo que tú dices," miento en el acto. Total, mañana sabrá la verdad de todas formas."Sólo querían advertirnos de que no podemos ayudar a los campeones. Probablemente a Ch...o le estén diciendo ahora lo mismo. Ya la verás mañana, ¿no? Es tarde ya."  
  
"Tienes razón. Voy a preguntarle a sus amigas y enseguida bajo," y viendo que no hay nadie cerca, me acaricia la mano con ternura. Pero, en estos momentos, todo me sabe amargo. Y sé que es estúpido, pero eso no lo hace menos amargo.

Lo único que me consuela es que a mí no me sumergirán en el lago con todas las criaturas raras y peligrosas que lo habitan, y a ella sí.

Una amiga de Cho, una tal Marietta, le ha confirmado a Cedric que McGonagall ha hecho llamar también a Cho, y que, ¡qué extraño!, aún no había vuelto. Cedric no quiere comerse mucho el tarro con el tema, como tampoco se siente con ganas de hablar de la prueba de mañana, lo que hace que el corrillo nocturno se disperse temprano. Sabe cómo la afrontará y que lo único que necesita es fuerzas para llevarlo todo a cabo. Aún no se imagina qué le pueden quitar que tanto valga recuperar. Y una vez a solas, de vuelta en la sala común, me susurra sonriendo que si no se me llevan a mí, no habrá motivos de angustia.

Sin embargo, al cabo del rato, abrazados en silencio con la única compañía del crepitar del brasero a nuestro lado, Cedric cae en la cuenta con un espasmo:  
  
"Se han llevado a Cho, ¿verdad?"  
  
Le ha costado, ¿eh? Mi capitán es listo, pero no muy rápido. Decido hacerme el dormido, y así evitar responder. Pero no dura mucho mi empeño, porque al poco me invade un impulso y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza mientras escondo mi cara en su cuello. Cedric me acaricia el pelo y no vuelve a insistir.

* * *

 

No pasamos la noche juntos, para que Cedric descanse, pero por la mañana lo acompaño en todo momento durante el desayuno y luego de camino a la prueba junto a los demás. Todos los compañeros le infunden ánimos, mientras que chicas de todas las casas y todas las edades celebran el nombre de su campeón favorito y no dudan en expresar tal predilección.

La carga plomiza de ayer ha dado lugar a un vacío inocuo, y como no es mi estilo permitir que la tristeza domine mis días, me esfuerzo sobremanera en regalarle una sonrisa antes de dejarlo a orillas del lago junto a los otros campeones. Eso no quita que me moleste la forma que tiene de mirar de arriba a abajo a Víktor Krum en bañador. ¡Pero si tampoco es que tenga un cuerpazo! Será por la debilidad que siente hacia los deportistas. Y el respeto hacia Krum, porque veo que ambos se sonríen justo antes de que llegue Potter, tarde, y ocupe su lugar junto al búlgaro.

Nosotros nos sentamos en los asientos que han preparado en la otra orilla y comenzamos a vitorear. Cuando los campeones van entrando en el agua, sólo nos queda esperar. Me siento más tranquilo sabiendo que Cedric lleva un cuchillo en el bolsillo.

Pasamos el rato charlando, comiendo algunas golosinas que alguien ha repartido por su cumpleaños y haciendo cábalas sobre el posible resultado. Ernie no se separa de mi lado, para variar, y me llega a preguntar que si estoy bien, porque me ve muy pálido. Hannah le oye y empieza a preocuparse también. Hasta que, forzado, empiezo a hacer bromas y a contar chistes malos hasta que, en cuanto amenazo con cantar, todos a mi alrededor se preparan para amordazarme. Al final, entre risas, y entre todos, improvisamos una sarta de gallos para torturar al resto de las casas.

Pasada una hora, por muy poco, Cedric emerge llevando en sus brazos a Cho Chang, y aunque en mi casa y en las de al lado irrumpimos en clamores y aplausos, no puedo forzarme a mirar. Ni tampoco después cuando van saliendo los demás campeones, Harry y Weasley los últimos (llevando a la hermana de Fleur, quien no ha podido rescatarla). ¿Por qué Potter sí ha podido tener a Weasley como rehén? ¿Hay de veras circunstancias diferentes? ¿Por qué no llama la atención a nadie que Percy Weasley esté agarrando a su hermano de esa manera, tan digno como ha sido siempre él? Sentados, envueltos en sus toallas mientras son atendidos por Madame Pomfrey, los veo tan ufanos, tan serenos y tan dichosos de sus logros a todos, tan feliz y orgullosa a Cho de haber sido la primera en ser rescatada y por un chico como Cedric, que me siento pequeño, ínfimo y miserable. Probablemente poco más que Krum, quien intenta sin éxito que Granger le haga un poquito de caso, algo inútil después de que Harry haya robado de nuevo la primera plana del momento y, heroico que es él, recibe 45 puntos por haber intentado salvar a todos, no sólo a su rehén. Cedric se ha llevado 47 de 50 por llegar un pelín tarde. Con todo, sigue siendo el ganador de la prueba y no veo el momento de celebrarlo con él.

Sin embargo, cuando se llevan a los campeones y a sus rehenes al castillo para que se cambien de ropa, y veo a Cho envuelta en la manta y rodeada por los hombros con el brazo de Cedric, quien saluda en nuestra dirección al pasar cerca, la bola de plomo vuelve con todo su peso y me siento incapaz de compartir la alegría de los demás, pese a mi forzada sonrisa. No sé por qué me ha dado por pensar en el futuro; en los años que quedan en Hogwarts, siempre en segundo plano; en la graduación y después, en el mundo adulto, en los triunfos de Cedric y sus muchos retos, y quizá una boda que quede bien vista; y siempre, de fondo, una sombra con la sonrisa partida: yo, detrás, por debajo, lejos. La música de fondo en la película de su vida. Para cualquiera que me conozca, mi silencio es algo muy significativo.

* * *

 

La tarde de ese viernes pasa en la sala común, todos alrededor del fuego mientras Cedric narra los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar bajo el agua esa misma mañana. Nos cuenta cómo se perdió y le entró un ataque de pánico, pero al final llegó a donde estaba Potter con su rehén, Weasley (y no faltan comentarios al respecto), y se llevó a Chang limpiamente cortando la cuerda con su cuchillo. Regresar luego fue pan comido. Pero Cedric no parece satisfecho del todo con el resultado, para variar. Autoexigente hasta la muerte. Para los demás, lo importante es que Cedric sigue siendo el mejor.

Por la noche, cuando ya no queda absolutamente nadie ni en la sala común ni en los pasillos, y como celebración personal de su victoria, Cedric me lleva de la mano al sector de la escuela que descubrimos el otro día. Pero es llegar a la puerta y abrirla, ver la cama, la iluminación débil y todo tan dispuesto para algo tan premeditado, que de algún modo el alma se me viene a los pies, y toda la tristeza de éste y el día anterior me vuelven de golpe.

De modo que cuando Cedric cierra la puerta y empieza a cubrirme de besos sin poder esperar ni un segundo, me quedo transido e inmóvil, hasta que mi capitán no lo aguanta más y, exasperado, se sienta al borde de la cama, ocultando sus cara entre las manos unos instantes antes de volver a mirarme, el ceño fruncido y mirada de preocupación.  
  
"¿Y bien?"  
  
Con paso cansado me acerco a él y me siento a su lado. El peso dentro de mí va creciendo como un agujero negro, como un dementor interno.  
  
"Estoy cansado, Cedric."  
  
"Nuestro pacto es más duro para ti que para mí, lo sé," suspira cabizbajo. "Y aún así, aceptaste."  
  
"Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento. Es sólo que esta prueba me ha hundido la moral, pero se me pasará, ya lo verás."  
  
"¿Por qué hagamos lo que hagamos tenemos que sentirnos perdedores, tú y yo?"  
  
"¿Por qué habrías de sentirte tú perdedor?" lo miro con extrañeza.  
  
Cedric me confiesa entonces que lamenta muchísimo no haber tenido el mismo gesto heroico que Harry, lamenta que ni se le pasara por la cabeza preocuparse por los demás rehenes. Había llegado el primero y se había llevado a Cho sin pensar un segundo siquiera en los otros.  
  
"Debería aprender de él," musita avergonzado, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.  
  
"Vamos, Cedric, estamos hablando de Harry Potter, alguien que no se quedará a gusto hasta que no salve a la humanidad entera, porque con el mundo mágico ya lo ha hecho varias veces, consciente o inconscientemente. Harry será el mejor mago de todos, pero nunca será el favorito. ¿Qué prefieres, ser el de mejores cualidades, o el más querido? Aunque no llegues a ser lo primero, no te puede quedar duda ya de lo mucho que le gustas a la gente, y lo que es más, lo mucho que te aprecian."  
  
Cedric me mira unos instantes, sonríe, y vuelve a ponerse serio:  
  
"¿Y tú por qué estás tan triste hoy? ¿Qué pasó ayer que no me quisiste contar? Venga, no seas remolón, dímelo. La prueba ha terminado."  
  
Decido no andarme con rodeos. Me cuesta hablar de estas cosas cuando no estamos abrazados, porque siento que me comunico mejor con él con mi cariño que con mis palabras. Pero aún así, lo intento.  
  
"En realidad... yo debería haber sido tu rehén."  
  
"Eso ya lo sé," me sonríe, y su mirada basta para creerle. "Pero lo confirmé al saber que se habían llevado a Cho después que a ti."  
  
"Dumbledore me dejó elegir."  
  
"De modo que Dumbledore lo sabe..."  
  
No parece sorprendido, pero sí preocupado.  
  
"Mucho me temo que sí."  
  
"Y... ¿y te dijo algo? No sé, ¿alguna advertencia, alguna prohibición, algún consejo?"  
  
Es mi turno de sonreír:  
  
"Que no deje de tener los pies en la tierra, pero que disfrute del sueño."  
  
"Pues, ¿sabes? A mí se me ocurre una muy buena forma de seguir ese consejo."  
  
Y diciendo esto, se echa sobre mí y me tumba sobre la cama retomando lo que dejó frente a la puerta. Al principio me dejo, hambriento de su cariño; pero al poco, la ambientación sobrenatural puede conmigo y me vuelvo a quedar rígido y desganado.  
  
"¿Y ahora qué?" musita acariciando mis labios con el pulgar, una mano en mi mejilla.  
  
"Que esta habitación no me pone, eso es lo que pasa."  
  
"¿Se te ocurre un sitio mejor en el que no haya riesgo de que nos descubran?"  
  
"Cedric..." Lo que verdaderamente detesto es tener que hacerlo todo a escondidas. "Lo siento, Cedric, hoy tengo un día malo."  
  
"No pasa nada," suspira, incorporándose. "Anda, volvamos"  
  
Asiento rápidamente y volvemos a ponernos los zapatos que tan hábilmente me ha quitado en un momento.

* * *

Las duchas. Bonito lugar. Ahora me siento culpable. Cedric va a tener que darse una ducha fría a las dos de la madrugada por mi culpa. Sentado en el suelo, sujeto su toalla. Lo miro mientras el agua recorre su cuerpo como mi lengua ha sido incapaz hace un rato. De pronto tengo mucha sed y me siento aún peor que antes. Cedric me mira, me sonríe, me seduce hábilmente, y yo decido mandar mi tristeza al cuerno. Me quito la ropa con avidez y destreza (para el estado de atontamiento en que me encuentro) y me meto debajo de su mismo grifo. Cedric me abraza, me besa y me enjabona al gusto, y yo me dejo hacer, esta vez sí, respondiendo en la medida de lo posible. Es un momento tan tierno que, derramando un par de lágrimas estúpidas, decido dejar caer con ellas mi estupidez, y disfrutar del sueño, ahora sí, sin pensar en lo que pasará mañana, y sin quitar ojo a lo que ya tengo. Cedric ríe al sentirme temblar entre sus brazos, mientras el agua chorrea sobre nosotros. Acabo riendo yo también, pegado a él, y no necesito más esta noche. Al final Cedric nos seca a ambos y me da uno de sus besos de buenas noches marca de la casa. Consigue que me vaya a la cama con una enorme sonrisa. Al acostarme, escucho a Ernie susurrarme las buenas noches desde el otro lado de sus cortinas cerradas. Esperándome despierto, como de costumbre. ¿Estabas preocupado? Oh, Ernie.

* * *

Aunque toda esa semana me quedo más calmado, que no convencido, no es sino el fin de semana siguiente, en la visita a Hogsmeade, cuando la verdadera naturaleza de las cosas se revela, y Cedric se ve enfrentado a una prueba más dura que aquella del torneo, y con los mismos protagonistas.

No sé, y Zacharías entiende aún menos, cómo nos hemos podido dejar engatusar por Hannah y Susan para visitar la cafetería de Madame Pudifoot. El rubiales se niega en redondo a entrar y Ernie, por lo bajo, me dice que por él que se quede esperando en la puerta como un perro, porque ya ha cubierto el cupo de su paciencia esta tarde.

Y es que Zacharías, que ha tomado la iniciativa ofensiva, no ha permitido a Ernie y a Hannah hacer su escapada habitual, con una argumentación que, haciendo gala de una elocuencia inusitada y probablemente requete ensayada de antemano, ha convencido plenamente a Hannah de que no hay razón de ir a mirar más libros apenas un mes después de la última visita, que es mejor emplear el valioso tiempo de compras en los establecimientos que hace más tiempo dejó de visitar. Nada como una sugerencia placentera para desbaratar la buena influencia cultural que es Ernie. Finalmente ha sido mi propia persuasión la que ha convencido a Ernie de que se quedara él también. A regañadientes al principio, y fingiendo desgana después, Ernie ha estado diciendo que sí a todo lo que las chicas proponían y que sabía que a Zacharías horrorizaba: una hora en la tienda de ropa, media en la de regalos y, ahora, _Las Tres Escobas_ canjeada por "el rincón de los tontolitos", como bien dice él.

Sin embargo, no estamos ni a diez metros de distancia cuando de la puerta sale Chang hecha una furia y secándose un par de lágrimas. Apenas dos segundos después, Cedric sale detrás y la agarra del brazo, impidiendo que se aleje.  
  
"¡Espera Cho, por favor, escúchame un momento!"  
  
Nosotros nos quedamos apartados, sin ganas de inmiscuirnos ni ser vistos, mientras que en las ventanas de la cafetería se agolpan los curiosos. Por la calle, la gente también se detiene expectante.  
  
"¡Si no puedes, no puedes, Cedric! No importa. Da igual. No es..."  
  
Pero lo que sea que no es, se le queda en la garganta, pues Cedric le ha hecho callar como cualquier chico con un mínimo de experiencia sabe, y Chang se ha quedado mansa y dócil en sus brazos. Los curiosos de la ventana aplauden, los de la calle siguen su camino y nosotros damos la vuelta en redondo.  
  
"Uno al que le van bien las cosas," suspira Zacharías.  
  
"Hacer llorar a tu pareja no entra dentro de mi definición de relación feliz," musita Ernie.

Hannah y Susan lo miran, se miran y se sonríen. Zacharías lo mira de reojo con inquina. Luego me mira a mí, que estoy callado y absorto en mis pies, fingiendo que voy a descubrir oro en cualquier momento, y por el rabillo del ojo le veo fruncir el ceño.  
  
"En realidad," sigue Ernie, "hacer llorar a alguien es lo que me molesta."  
  
A esto no puedo por menos que sonreír, a la vez que paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.  
  
"Entonces ya lo sabes, Macmillan: jamás me vuelvas a hablar de rebeliones de duendes ni de tratados sobre la magia en días festivos. Ni, por supuesto, me digas cuánto llevas estudiado para un examen antes de que yo siquiera haya empezado a organizar mis apuntes."  
  
Los demás asienten con vigor y Ernie acaba riéndose sinceramente.  
  
Luego, en _Las Tres Escobas_ (donde hemos terminado para mayor regocijo del rubiales), no me quita ojo de encima y al final le tengo que convencer de que, ¡por todos los demonios, estoy bien! (porque sé qué es lo que le preocupa) sentándome a su lado y haciendo que se balancee conmigo mientras un nutrido grupo de Hufflepuffs desengañados, con las chicas dando palmas (prefecta incluida), me hacen coro en el estribillo cuando improviso la siguiente canción:

 _Podéis birlarnos_ _la copa de la casa,  
Podéis dejarnos con la miel en la boca,  
que nunca seremos los campeones,  
y nuestras penas os suenan a guasa.  
Pero aunque la fe que nos queda es poca,  
por lo que a mí me toca,  
¡seguiré dando la brasa!  
Cantando mis alirones: _

_¡Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, ven  
y siéntate aquí,  
que somos gente amiga,  
trabajamos como hormigas,  
y si me arrastro por el suelo,  
después tengo fácil consuelo,  
pues por tu cara de ortiga  
nunca me desvelo,  
y ante un duro desagravio,  
si me acuerdo, ¡no te vi,  
y si te vi, ¡qué te den!  
¡Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, ven...!  
_

"Justin, esa letra es..."  
  
"...Inspirada," le termina Susan a Hannah, ambas con cara de tremenda vergüenza ajena, pero divertidas.  
  
Ernie se da la vuelta porque se está ahogando de la risa. Zacharías sólo puede darme palmadas abochornadas en la espalda, mientras yo ya he arrastrado a medio Comando-H a cantar conmigo.  
  
"Nononono, chicos, chicos, ¡hay que poner el espíritu adecuado en cada estrofa! Mirad, la primera parte tiene que sonar apasionada, desesperada y algo reivindicativa, mientras que la segunda es sosegada, alegre cual mariposa revoloteando sobre las flores, que es como describen a menudo a los nuestros, además de zopencos, pazguatos, sososmelé y cero a la izquierda en el ranking mayor. En todo momento, no obstante, hay que poner voz ronca, beoda, forzada. ¡Vamos allá! A la de una, a la de dos, a la de..."

_Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, ven..._

"Justin, has perdido del todo la cabeza," menea Ernie la suya de camino al castillo. Todavía se ríe al recordarlo.  
  
"¿Y qué mas me da, si a cambio he recuperado mi corazón," respondo, dando saltitos agarrado del brazo de Susan.

"Hablando del corazón, ¿os habéis enterado de la última noticia?" pregunta Hannah.  
  
Ella y Susan nos cuentan el último culebrón de Hogwarts que ha aparecido en el _Corazón de Bruja_ , la revista para brujas marujas: el triángulo amoroso Potter - Granger - Krum. A mí me pareció el otro día que, entre esos tres, sólo hay uno verdaderamente enamorado, pero Susan sigue guardando sospechas de que a Hermione Granger le gusta un poquitín Harry, por mucho que lo niegue. Y, desde luego, algo se escuece entre ella y Weasley, en eso estamos casi seguros todos, porque últimamente los vemos (y oímos aún más) discutir muy a menudo por los pasillos. Y ya se sabe que los que se pelean... Si no, mira a los dos cenutrios que tengo delante discutiendo que si Weasley, que si Potter. Zacharías, cede un poco, hombre, que Hannah entiende más de estas cosas porque se fija en los demás, no hace de su propio ombligo un mausoleo, como otros.

Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿qué hacen Potter y sus secuaces con ese enorme perro negro? Está un poco escuálido, pero tiene una pinta de achuchable...

* * *

  
Es sábado por la noche y la gente tarda más que de costumbre en desalojar la sala común. Me he vuelto a negar en redondo a ir a la "habitación de la noche de bodas", como ya la hemos bautizado. Él se niega a darse otra ducha conmigo. No lo ve seguro en un día como hoy, puesto que sabe que es el sitio al que recurren algunos de los mayores. Así que de brazos cruzados frente al brasero, dejamos pasar al menos cinco minutos largos antes de que su mano vaya a mi rodilla y la mía a su entrepierna. El salto que pega es digno de foto, pero no contrataría a Colin Creevey como fotógrafo voyeur ni aunque me pagara él a mí.

Estoy de muy buen humor, y no debería, ya que hoy Cedric le ha dado su primer beso a Cho Chang. Sí, lo que hemos presenciado esta mañana ha sido su primer beso después de casi dos meses de relación. Su primer morreo decente, se entiende, no los piquitos de buenas noches que se dan desde el baile. Confirmado de primera mano. Y para conseguirlo, la _zorravenclaw_ ha tenido que montar el numerito, increpando a Cedric delante de las otras parejas en la cafetería y después haciendo la salida dramática con la certeza de que Cedric la seguiría. Cedric que, además de caballero, como buen buscador es rápido y agudo de vista y de mente (cuando quiere), se ha dado cuenta de la expectación creada y, sin verme a mí, eso sí, le ha dado a Cho el beso más sincero del que ha sido capaz sin traicionar su libido. Y yo, que lo he visto todo, y que sé cómo besa en realidad Cedric, no he podido sentirme más satisfecho, dentro de mi innegable dolor, por poder establecer la diferencia en persona.

Y no, no me siento orgulloso de lo que le estamos haciendo a Cho, pero existe una serie de atenuantes que, sopesados en una balanza, no dejan a Cho con tanto margen de compasión como podría merecer de no andar siempre flirteando con unos y con otros, locales y foráneos, de manera que una supuesta ruptura con la celebridad de turno se vería respaldada por otra inmediata conquista. Y es que este tipo de chicas guapas y populares sigue siempre el mismo patrón. Oh, por supuesto que ninguno de sus sucesores podría superar a Cedric en modo alguno. Pero ella siempre estará respaldada por algún paladín propio, a sus faldas, bebiendo los vientos plagados de Quaffles por ella. No sé hasta qué punto Cedric le gusta a Cho, pero lo que sí tengo claro ahora mismo es que él no está enamorado de ella, y pensar otra cosa sería traicionar todas las muestras evidentes, y las mejores, inconscientes, de mi capitán, que ahora mismo no hace más que restregar su cara contra la mía mientras intenta convencerme de que vayamos a la habitación. Pero yo tengo una idea mejor.

* * *

"¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido un sitio así?" ríe Cedric cuando entramos en el aula abandonada a la que él me arrastró en mi tercer curso tras ganar a Gryffindor a su pesar.  
  
"Sentía nostalgia," confieso mirando a todas partes menos a él.

Con un movimiento de la varita dejamos caer en el suelo los cojines que hemos invocado desde el aula de Flitwick, y con una finta lo hago caer sobre ellos, derribándolo. Cedric protesta un instante antes de murmurar un hechizo para cerrar la puerta y otro para insonorizar, en la medida en la que sus poderes se lo permiten, todo el aula. Por precaución.

Durante unos minutos tan sólo nos miramos, tumbados frente a frente, acariciándonos la cara y la cabeza y dándonos un beso por aquí, otro por allá. Pero pronto el ansia vence la tontería y acabo en un segundo montado a horcajadas sobre Cedric, quitándonos ambos la ropa como si nos quemara. Esta vez no adoptamos un ritmo frenético. Tampoco me dejo invadir por remilgos. Y no le permito que él los tenga. Donde yo pongo mi mano él puede poner la suya, y por su voz, o lo que se le escapa de ella, voy cerciorándome de que no le molesta nada de lo que pruebo. Y al fin, como era un poco de esperar, el hecho de que sea dos años mayor que yo tiene que notarse en algo, así que cuando el nuevo ritmo le ha despojado de los últimos rescoldos de vergüenza, me tumba a mí sobre los cojines y se pone él encima, prometiéndome con su boca que la inexperiencia no va a ser obstáculo para ponerse a mi escasa altura y sobrepasarme, aventajarme monumentalmente y, con tiento, tacto, y -¡Merlín, qué dolor!- entrar, metiéndonos a los dos en una nueva fase de la relación, en la que ya no hay marcha atrás y a mí no me importa cuán torpe parezca o cuántas veces tengamos que enmendar los errores.

"¡Cedric, para, para, no tan deprisa! Vale... así."

"Pero... ¡no me llores!"

"¡Si es que estoy viendo las estrellas!"

"Bueno, de eso se trata, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero no tan de cerca, que me queman. Anda, aminora"

"No puedo, Justin, ¡te tenía unas ganas!"

"¡Por tu madre, Cedric! Au...aah...vale, por... ahí vas bien."

"¿Así?" jadea.

"¡SÍ, SÍ! ¡No te pares ahora, hombre!"

Risas, jadeos.

"¿Cedric?"

"Ups. Mierda. Lo si-"

"Nada, nada, esta noche no te voy a dejar dormir hasta que hagas que se me oiga hasta en la Torre de Astronomía."

Risas.

"¡Ten piedad!"

"¡Y una leche!"

No me importan los ratos de dolor (y eso que los mayores le han enseñado trucos para atenuar el dolor antes, durante y después), ni de vergüenza, ni la incertidumbre del mañana.

Mientras que sepa que yo sigo siendo lo que Cedric Diggory más valora en este mundo.

* * *

  
El lunes es un día curioso. En el desayuno, Granger recibe tanto correo negativo por culpa del artículo de marras (además de, por lo visto, sufrir cierta humillación en clase de pociones el viernes, que uno se va enterando poco a poco de todos los cotilleos), que hasta se le han hinchado los dedos con pus de bubotubérculo que iba en una carta. A Susan se le ha encogido el corazón al verla salir corriendo del comedor con lágrimas en los ojos. Creo que ha aprovechado antes de ir a clase para ver si estaba bien, pero parece ser que aún tardará en curarse.

En clase, Hagrid nos enseña a esos curiosos buscadores de tesoros, los Nifflers, y pasamos un rato entretenido. Por la tarde me siento solo a ensayar nuevas canciones con mis libros de partituras. Hay algunas que me gustaría dedicárselas a Cedric y quiero perfeccionarlas antes de que se gradúe el año que viene.

Durante toda esa semana Granger sigue recibiendo correo amenazador, y los vocifeadores que algunos le envían resuenan por todo el comedor causando un poquitín de bochorno de carambola. La verdad, aún tengo muy fresco en la memoria el vocifeador que le envió Amos Diggory a Cedric, y sólo de pensar... sólo de pensar que esa horrible periodista que saca esos artículos se fijara en las costumbres de apareamiento de el otro campeón olvidado, y publicara un artículo tan calumniador como los que he visto hasta ahora, me dan ganas de hacerme el harakiri con la varita. Por una vez me siento completa y absolutamente feliz de que los Hufflepuff quedemos en tan segundo y hasta octavo plano. Y por la forma que tiene Cedric de arquear las cejas en mi dirección, mal conteniendo un suspiro de alivio, me da que él opina lo mismo.

Por otro lado, no puedo dejar de sentir, de algún modo, que si en realidad Harry y Weasley están juntos, Hermione Granger es una desafortunada tapadera. Al menos tiene a Krum. Igual que Cho Chang tiene a ciertos chicos que no se cortan un pelo y la obsequian a la menor ocasión. Empezando por Roger Davies. Fleur no parece hacerle tanto caso después del baile. Probablemente lo usó para desquitarse del rechazo de Cedric y fin del asunto. Pero a Cho Chang la he visto flirtear descaradamente con el capitán de su equipo en dos ocasiones: "Ay no, Roger, que sabes que estoy con Cedric", en ese tono risueño y provocativo que tienen las niñas de decir: "Convénceme un poco y quizás..." Por supuesto, de esto no le digo ni una palabra a Cedric. Desacreditar a Chang a sus ojos no me traerá a mí nada bueno, pues nada más me queda por ganar que no tenga. Y los amagos de infidelidad de Chang (¡qué no hará a escondidas!) suponen más un beneficio que un perjuicio para nosotros dos.

* * *

 

Nadie sabe todavía en qué consistirá la tercera prueba. Cedric repasa todas sus asignaturas con su ahínco habitual y emplea algo de tiempo extra en hechizos y encantamientos. Está muy contento con las clases de Moody y sabe que le serán de valiosa ayuda. Pero más allá de todo eso, poco puede hacer.

Marzo trae consigo un aumento considerable en la carga de deberes, pero nosotros la despachamos sin problemas día a día, como hormiguitas, para disfrutar del merecido descanso del domingo.

Y la primavera trae consigo una nueva revolución hormonal: parejas que se rompen, que se hacen, que se rehacen.

Cedric y yo, como es de esperar, tenemos una vida sexual un tanto irregular pero activa. Somos exploradores aventajados y, además de pulir nuestros puntos débiles, somos únicos eligiendo escenarios. Bueno, quizá no, porque a veces me rindo y recurrimos a lo fácil, a esa habitación tan bien dispuesta para toda necesidad. Pero nadie me puede negar que no tiene más morbo hacerlo en la ducha cuando no sabes si alguien puede venir en mitad de la noche, si funcionará el hechizo silenciador, expulsor o desalentador, o todos juntos, según le de la neura a Cedric o esté dispuesto yo a colaborar (o le deje tiempo para que haga cualquier cosa una vez lo he desnudado o me he puesto de rodillas en el suelo antes de que pueda protestar). Me gusta muchísimo la ducha. A Cedric le gusta más la seguridad de un cuarto privado y disponible. Y también el aula abandonada, que además queda más cerca de nuestra casa.

Lo más atrevido que hacemos una noche es utilizar el sofá de la sala común, medio vestidos, preparados para cualquier alteración en nuestra comprometedora intimidad. ¡Ah, qué noche! Hasta Cedric me confiesa al día siguiente que le resultó incluso más excitante que las duchas, donde ya comprobamos, por suerte en el papel de intrusos, que es bastante fácil coincidir con otros usuarios de cualquier tipo. No se me olvidará la cara de mortificación de esos dos compañeros de sexto y séptimo, uno en brazos del otro contra la pared dale que te pego. A eso se le llama cortar el rollo. Claro que el hecho de que Cedric y yo fuéramos allí a las 2 de la madrugada es base de simpatía suficiente para que sepan que nadie los va a delatar. El prefecto ni siquiera los mandó a la cama: ¡le habrían rebatido que quería la ducha para él, para los mismos propósitos deshonestos! Cedric y yo nos reímos mucho con aquello, pero también nos hizo corroborar que nunca está de más ser precavido. Me pregunto por qué nadie se extraña de la clase de libros de hechizos que investiga Cedric a veces. Quizá piensen que está entrenándose en el secretismo mágico y técnicas de camuflaje instantáneo para la tercera prueba.

Si tan solo supieran...

* * *

 

Me sigue gustando horrores pasar las horas de la tarde con Ernie en la biblioteca. Sentados uno frente al otro, con las chicas cerca, repasamos apuntes, completamos huecos y me echa una mano con puntos difíciles de Pociones o Transfiguración. Rara vez puedo ser yo de ayuda a Ernie, salvo en Estudios Muggles, y por eso siempre espero a que él haya contrastado sus apuntes con Hannah antes de rellenar los míos. Sigue diciendo que no soy una carga para él, pero no lo veo alegre muy a menudo y hay días en los que, cuando le hablo, me mira de una forma que no sé si levantarme y salir corriendo de la biblioteca, o agitarle los hombros para que reaccione.

Un día nuestras manos van al mismo tiempo al borrador mágico, y la suya se queda posada sobre la mía cinco largos segundos antes de que me la ceda. Por supuesto, Ernie hace como si nada y sigue escribiendo, pero yo he sentido su mano temblar y ahora es mi pecho el que se agita.

El hecho de que Cedric tenga novia tampoco impide a su gran club de fans que lo acose sin descanso; por ello y por respeto a nosotros, Cedric se sienta un poco alejado cuando sabe que no lo van a dejar tranquilo. Krum no frecuenta tanto la biblioteca ahora que puede ver a Granger fuera si quiere, pero cuando lo hace, por las mismas razones que Cedric, se suele sentar cerca o incluso frente a él, para que las fans de uno se enzarcen con las del otro y a ellos los dejen en paz.

Sólo cuando, una vez cada muchos días, coincide que la chica de uno u otro está sentada con ellos, o Hermione Granger está sentada con Susan y sin Potter, tenemos a uno de los dos campeones cerca. Yo siempre prefiero que Cedric tenga a la horda de niñas suspirando en vano a cierta distancia, que a Cho Chang sentada a su vera y tomándose unas confianzas que me hacen plantearme seriamente la práctica sobre ella, con fines meramente educativos, por supuesto, de una sucesión de cruciatus.

* * *

 

Por suerte tengo mis pequeñas grandes compensaciones, como la que acontece en vacaciones de Semana Santa, en un período en el que el colegio está un poco más vacío y tranquilo, y el tiempo un poco menos gélido y más alegre.

Es una tarde soleada, aunque con unas cuantas nubes grises en lontananza, en la que un jersey bajo la túnica nos basta para salir a pasear por los terrenos del colegio. Cho Chang, al igual que algunos de nuestros amigos, ha vuelto a casa a ver a su familia, ya que no lo hizo en Navidades a causa del baile. ¡Oh, sí!, Cedric está pletórico y completamente disponible. Yo soy la persona humana maga hija de muggles más feliz del mundo. Tanto, que a duras penas me controlo para no caminar dando saltitos: pecho fuera, ánimos arriba, Cedric a mi lado. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

El lago es un lugar idílico para pasear con tu pareja. Lástima que más de la mitad del colegio piense lo mismo. Estamos a punto de tomar una ruta alternativa cuando Cedric se acuerda de que tenía que hablar con Sprout de noséquénimeimporta de desperfectos que le han ido comunicando que hay en nuestra casa y de los que pensaba ocuparse nuestra jefa estas vacaciones. Sin más dilación, me pide que lo acompañe a los invernaderos y yo no tengo más remedio que seguirlo.  
  
"Espero que no te haga ir con ella a a hacer chapuzas mágicas."  
  
"Para esas cosas están los profesores y los magos profesionales," responde con una sonrisa, que aún así no me deja muy convencido.

Una vez en el despacho de Madame Sprout, Cedric me pide que le espere fuera, al final del todo, donde sabe que hay una vista espléndida del lago y las montañas en la altura. Con un último ruego de que no se deje convencer para hipotecar la tarde por amor a su casa, le hago caso y lo espero sentado detrás del último invernadero donde, efectivamente, las vistas quitan el hipo. Quienquiera que diseñó esta sección del castillo estaba en un momento inspirado de su vida.

Al poco rato acude Cedric con una sonrisa más grande que aquella con la que le he dejado.  
  
"¿Y bien?"  
  
"Zona despejada. Intimidad garantizada durante al menos dos horas. Sprout ha cogido la lista que le he dado y ha ido a ponerse manos a la obra. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?"  
  
Me abrazo a su cuello sin previo aviso y le beso.  
  
"¡La has engatusado para que se vaya de su despacho! Cedric, ¿estás loco?"  
  
"Sólo cumplía órdenes," me asegura, muy serio. Pero sus ojos le traicionan. "Oh, vamos, Justin. Es la mejor tarde para escondernos por aquí. Nadie vendrá. Va a llover."  
  
"¿Cómo estás tan segu-?"  
  
En ese mismo instante empiezan a caer pequeñas gotas sobre nosotros.  
  
"Anda, aléjate del borde y siéntate aquí conmigo, que el paisaje se ve igual de bien, ya lo verás."  
  
"¿Ahí?" señalo a donde él me señala, al suelo entre sus piernas.  
  
"Aquí, como si estuviéramos en el sofá de la sala común," me mira de forma tan sugerente que mis piernas están allí antes que mi cabeza. Con cierta anticipación me siento delante, muy pegado a él, mientras que Cedric acaricia mis brazos y besa mis cabellos.

Un pequeño soportal que protege un par de tiestos inmensos con enredadera luminosa impide en escasa medida que el agua nos caiga encima, ya que el pequeño viento que se levanta se encarga del resto. Durante unos instantes cierro los ojos para empaparme de la lluvia. Es una sensación refrescante y agradable, máxime cuando me es imposible pasar frío por el tiento con el que me tratan las dos manos de mi capitán mientras me susurra cosas: lo que se ve en el horizonte, lo que soñó ayer, lo que le gustaría hacerme. Un segundo estoy en el suelo, al siguiente estoy en su regazo como un niño pequeño. Y para cuando quiero darme cuenta de verdad, sus manos están en la cremallera de mi pantalón y mi pantalón por las rodillas.  
"¿Cedric?" pregunto algo alarmado cuando siento que me acaricia las nalgas al pasar de vuelta de camino a mi jersey. "¿Eres consciente de dónde estamos?"  
  
"Ssssh, déjate hacer," dicen sus labios sobre mi cuello.

¿Y qué voy a hacer yo, que ya me he desecho en sus brazos? Sus manos me tantean por debajo de la ropa, subiendo por el abdomen, recorriendo el pecho, el cuello, anclándose en mi costado. De pronto Cedric se agita un poco y enseguida siento el contacto con sus piernas desnudas, sus muslos, por los que me deja resbalar, tan lentamente, que parece que quiera torturarme. Y cuando por fin acerca una de sus manos entre mis propios muslos, sé que el viaje no tardará en llegar a su fin. Hay dedos, muchos, que me tantean por uno y otro lado. Trabajan demasiado rápido para mis pulmones, y enseguida me quedo sin aire. Sólo me sale la voz, muy agitada:  
  
"Ah...Cedric..."  
  
"Justin...Justin, hoy no intentes callarte, que la lluvia se llevará tus gritos."  
  
"Y las montañas harán eco, y se enterarán hasta en tu casa...ah..."  
  
"...De acuerdo, no grites mi nombre," me besa. "...Mmm, ¡qué más da! ¡Grita todo lo que quieras!"  
  
Fin del camino: Está dentro. Mi respiración se corta de raíz, hasta que consigo moverme. Oh, puedo moverme. Y Cedric, que al principio con sus manos sigue controlando, posesivo, el movimiento de mis caderas sobre su regazo, intenta cederme el control un rato. Pero no puede, no puede, no puede, no puede. Es superior a él. Con su cara muy pegada a la mía, su pecho incrustado en mi espalda, y todo mi cuerpo subordinado al suyo bajo una lluvia que ahora cae con ganas y que me hace creer que de verdad estoy despierto y vivo, me susurra que no deje de mirar adelante, que no deje de mirar el cielo y las montañas, porque si me concentro lo suficiente, como está haciendo él, pronto sentiré que puedo salir volando. Y él sabe bien lo que es volar.

* * *

  
Una semana de pociones contra el resfriado después, las broncas de Madame Sprout y Ernie, las bromas de nuestros compañeros y la compasión de todas las niñas con el pobre Cedric, volvemos a sentirnos como nuevos. No me gusta que me duela la cabeza y odio depender de un pañuelo. Quería pensar que en el mundo mágico todo era más avanzado y se curaba antes y mejor, pero ciertamente no hay mucho que hacer ante los pequeños males comunes.

Y luego queda ponerse al día con todo lo que uno se ha quedado rezagado. ¿Qué haría yo sin la ayuda de Ernie?  
  
"Ya buscarías a cualquier idiota para que te enseñara sus deberes," sonríe sin mirarme.  
  
"No quiero que cualquier idiota me enseñe sus deberes. Me gusta que me lo expliques tú."  
  
"Es bueno saber que todos servimos para algo," ahora sí que me mira pero no sonríe.  
  
"¿Para qué sirvo yo sino para sobrecargar al pobre Ernie?" estornudo. "Además, no seas duro conmigo, que me quedo sin ir a Hogsmeade este fin de semana. Tengo mucho que hacer y aún no estoy preparado para salir tanto tiempo."  
  
"Pues ya seremos dos, porque yo... necesito terminar un par de trabajos."  
  
"¡Pero si tú lo llevas todo al día!" restriego mi cara contra su hombro, embutido en mi manta. Este sábado queríamos aprovechar que la sala común se quedaría vacía. Que los dormitorios se quedarían vacíos...  
  
Ernie me mira unos instantes antes de poner los ojos en blanco.  
  
"Muy bien, entonces te dejaré solo."  
  
"Si tengo alguna duda, te la puedo preguntar por la tarde."  
  
"O se la puedes preguntar a Cedric, que me imagino que tampoco saldrá, pese a que su resfriado hace días que se curó."  
  
"No sé aún lo que va a hacer..." intento no sonrojarme. Me siento tonto tomando a Ernie por tonto cuando de tonto no tiene ni un pelo.  
  
"No, claro que no," sonríe forzadamente, y sigue trabajando en su redacción para Pociones.

* * *

  
Si hay un escenario en el que siempre pienso en Cedric, ése son las duchas. Cuando estoy solo bajo el agua me gusta imaginarme que se acerca por detrás, como aquella vez; que me empotra contra los azulejos, y que me hace el amor mientras me tapa la boca para que no nos oigan al otro lado, donde aún queda gente duchándose.

Cedric me dice, muerto de la vergüenza, que es una fantasía absurda, porque él nunca se arriesgaría de esa manera habiendo alguien en los baños. Pero su cuerpo no puede ocultar, pese a su sonrojo, que la idea en sí le gusta. Y estando solos en su dormitorio, ese sábado de Hogsmeade, me pide que sea yo, por una vez, el que tome las riendas, mientras él se deja hacer todo el rato, demostrándome que hay muchas formas de disfrutar con una misma persona si se tiene el valor y la confianza de probarlo.

Sobre todo, siendo dos años menor que él, la confianza.  
  
"Es tu primera vez, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que también lo fue para mí, y ya sabes lo que pasó," me anima, sonrojado. "Todo es cuestión de probar, Justin," me tumba con él en su cama, cerrando las cortinas y echando hasta tres hechizos avisadores y repulsores al dormitorio.  
  
Al principio me cuesta, pero al final (...del todo) Cedric queda encantado y yo, sinceramente, en éxtasis absoluto. Esto de cambiar posiciones me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo.

* * *

  
Estoy orgulloso de haber bautizado y ser el honorable padrino de un buen puñado de plantas en mi casa. Los de primero confían en mí para inventarme nombres (y aprovechan luego esto para dejármelas en vacaciones), para pedirme consejo sobre cómo cuidarlas (y si yo no sé, siempre hay alguien que me echa un cable), y para que les dedique una canción a sus mascotas queridas.Los pequeños aún se divierten jugando con mis rizos y Cedric se ríe a menudo de mi instinto maternal, pero yo siempre encuentro algún sinónimo de _mamá gallina_ con el que obsequiarle a él.

Las clases muggles dominicales siguen como de costumbre, con gran concurrencia y aún más apoyo por parte de las nuevas generaciones. Y no hay tarde de domingo que no se rubrique con alguna canción. Las disfruto aún más cuando se ofrecen voluntarios para el coro. Me encanta poner a un lado a las niñas y al otro a los niños e irlos alternando: ¡queda tan bonito! A veces son las niñas las que me piden como músico, y ellas cantan lo que más les gusta. Otras veces montamos orquestas mágicas entre varios músicos con actuaciones que se prolongan hasta la noche. Y últimamente dejo para cualquier momento mis piezas en solitario, con la excusa de animar al campeón, en público o en privado, acompañadas o a viva voz, pero siempre con todo mi sentimiento.

Muchas veces me pregunto cómo no puede haberse dado ya cuenta toda la casa de lo que siento, porque yo siento que siento a gritos, y es todo tan bonito que me da miedo despertar. Zacharías a menudo me nota distraído y ausente, pero no va más allá de comentármelo de pasada. Dice que Hannah le comenta... que Hannah le cuenta... y se lía tanto a hablar de lo que Hannah dice o deja de decir, que al final se le va el hilo y mi reputación sale ilesa. Ernie, lo que es Ernie, directamente no saca el tema, y las chicas no se atreven. Saben a ciencia cierta que no hay chica en Hogwarts que me llame la atención, y mis ratos de conversación con Luna Lovegood siguen siendo tan esporádicos y tan atípicos, que para cualquiera que los presencie o que la conozca, no pueden significar nada romántico. En mi casa saben que no hay ninguna a la que cante más que a las demás, y que aquellas que están cerca, lo han estado toda la vida, principalmente porque están en mi clase, de modo quequedan descartadas de raíz. Si alguien levanta la sospecha, ellas mismas la acallan con pasión.  
  
"¿Tan malo soy?", gimoteo yo si lo escucho.  
  
"Oh, no," ríen ellas, "pero es que no queremos a alguien que cante hazañas, sino que las lleve a cabo."  
  
"Ah, o sea, ¿que no tengo ningún mérito más que tocar la bandurria?"  
  
"No sé, no sé, preguntémosle a Ernie," ríe Hannah.  
  
"Sí, Ernie, ¿tú qué dices? Tu duermes con él. Además de cantar, ¿ronca?"  
  
"No mucho, pero habla en sueños, que no se qué es peor."  
  
"¿Que yo hablo en sueños?"  
  
"A veces, sí."  
  
"¿Y eso cómo lo sabes tú? ¿Es que te quedas despierto sólo para escucharme?" protesto, medio enojado. Pero al ver que Ernie se queda helado y no contesta, siento que he cruzado cierta línea que trazamos hace tiempo en nuestra atípica relación, y quedo callado también. Nunca he querido darle demasiadas vueltas al hecho de que Ernie siempre me espere despierto cuando me acuesto tarde, como si no pudiera dormir hasta que sabe a ciencia cierta que ocupo la cama de al lado. Puede ser simple insomnio. Pero puede también no serlo.   
  
"Yo creo que habría que preguntarle a Cedric," musita uno de sexto, que nos ha estado oyendo. "Con él es con quien más tiempo pasa, ¿no es así?"  
  
Afortunadamente, mi incapacidad de producir una respuesta coherente a eso se ve compensada por el codazo que le ha dado su compañero, llamándole al decoro.  
  
"Bueno, es normal, ¿no? Siempre habéis estado muy unidos desde que no pudo impedir que te petrificara un basilisco. No es nada que alguien con un poco de observación no haya notado."  
  
"Yo creo que fue más a partir del beso de tercero," comenta Susan, pensativa. "¿Te acuerdas, Justin? Cuando ganamos a Gryffindor."  
  
¿Quién puede olvidarse de un momento "Trágame tierra" semejante?  
  
"Sí, y siempre estaban estudiando cosas de muggles juntos. Incluso ahora lo hacéis con frecuencia, ¿no?" afirma Hannah.  
  
Sin comentarios. _Sin comentarios_.  
  
"Y en el Lago Ness también desaparecieron juntos los dos. Y en esa ocasión, chicas, Justin salió en auxilio del capitán, y no al revés," añade Zacharías.  
  
No hay rubor. No. Hay. Rubor.  
  
"¡Es verdad, Zach!" palmotea ella, disfrutando como una enana con mi creciente sonrojo. "Se perdieron por el lago y por las ruinas del castillo, igual que el otro día, cuando cayó esa lluvia tan espantosa y se pusieron malos."  
  
Harto ya, intento de alguna forma torpe acallar sus risas y sus bromas tontas, cuando es Ernie el que, por lo bajo, pone la guinda:  
  
"Al final Cedric tampoco fue a Hogsmeade..."

* * *

  
Cuando por fin queremos darnos cuenta de que es mayo, la temperatura ha subido varios grados, el sol visita Hogwarts más a menudo, los deberes amenazan con aplastarnos, y lo que transpira entre Cedric y yo se puede calificar ya de dependencia absoluta: He perdido la cuenta de cuántos besos podemos llegar a robarnos al día en cualquier rincón apartado; cuántas caricias se esconden bajo la mesa del comedor; y cuántas noches nos vamos a dormir con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción mutua.

A estas alturas del curso, Ernie ya nunca me deja saber si está despierto cuando vuelvo, no se sienta a mi lado en el comedor si puede evitarlo (se sienta enfrente), y en cuanto ve a Cedric aparecer solo por el pasillo (pues a menudo va con Chang, y ahí no hay donde rascar) se aleja con cualquier excusa. Aunque no puedo dejar de agradecerle que sea tan mirado, a sabiendas de que él sabe, me duele en el alma forzarle a cambiar sus hábitos y, de algún modo, apartarse de mí. Porque cuanto más se acerca Cedric, más se aleja Ernie. Es una progresión matemática.

La última semana de ese mes los campeones son congregados en el campo de Quidditch para explicarles la última prueba. Fleur le ha estado comiendo el tarro con que estaban cavando túneles y que tendrían que buscar tesoros en las profundidades, pero a nuestro capitán no le convence mucho esta teoría. Sin embargo, cuando Cedric regresa, se le ve muy contrariado por el estropicio que al parecer han hecho en el campo.  
  
"Ludo Bagman dice que luego volverá a estar como nuevo una vez termine la tercera prueba, pero por ahora se me cae el alma a los pies sólo de recordar su lamentable estado."  
  
Entonces nos cuenta que la prueba consistirá en llegar al centro del laberinto que están montando, y el primero que toque el trofeo  recibirá la máxima puntuación: 50 puntos. Por descontado, hay obstáculos de todo tipo, y si, al parecer, Hagrid tiene mano en eso, me puedo imaginar cuáles serán algunos de ellos.  
  
"Víktor se ha llevado a Harry a hablar en privado," sonríe cuando ya se han ido casi todos. "Me imagino de lo que quiere hablarle. Lleva meses preocupado por el tema, más que con cualquier otra cosa, o siquiera el torneo. Se lo ha llevado a la linde del bosque, estaba tan nervioso," se ríe.  
  
"¿Qué le va a preguntar, que si hay algo entre Granger y él?" sonrío yo también, acercándome un poco más a las rodillas de Cedric, tumbado bocabajo en el sofá y apoyado sobre mis codos.  
  
"Seguro que sí. Lo mira con suspicacia desde que leyó aquel artículo. Además, como esa chica siempre va con Harry a todas partes..."  
  
"Y con Weasley, Cedric, no lo olvides."  
  
"¿Crees que eso importa?"  
  
"Tres son multitud. Uno de los tres no tiene nada que ver con los otros. Pero tú, probablemente, no viste lo celoso que se puso Weasley, porque celos es la palabra, de Krum en el baile. Harry, en cambio, permaneció imperturbable; vamos, que le parecía bien que ella confraternizara con su rival en el torneo."  
  
"¿Entonces tú crees que Harry y ese Weasley...?"  
  
"Me parece más probable que Harry y Granger, sí. Pero si te digo la verdad, creo que el que queda fuera de esos tres es Harry."  
  
"Quizá..." musita, pensando claramente en otra cosa.  
  
"¿Cómo te sientes ante la tercera prueba, ahora que sabes de qué va?" mi barbilla se acerca peligrosamente a su muslo. Mis ojos no dejan los suyos. Él acaba por darse cuenta.  
  
"Mejor. Más confiado. Pero todavía precavido"  
  
"¡Hufflepuff de mierda!" me río.  
  
"¿Me estás provocando?" me agarra las manos, haciendo que pierda el punto de apoyo y ruede sobre mí, mientras él procede a reventarme a cosquillas sin recurrir a su varita, como hace a veces para disimular. Bueno, y otras veces, hace como si las hubiera provocado con ella.  
  
"Tendrás que practicar hechizos más potentes que ése si quieres vencer a los otros campeones," jadeo yo al final, recostado sin pudor sobre su regazo.  
  
"Pierde cuidado, ya se han ofrecido los de séptimo a ayudarme con algunos que aún no he visto en clase y que me serán útiles."  
  
"Ooooh, ¿aceptarás ayuda externa para esta prueba?"  
  
"¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy el único imbécil que hasta ahora no lo ha hecho. Fleur y Krum se entrenan declaradamente en sus refugios. Mira a Harry, que pasa los días y las tardes practicando hechizos con sus amigos cuando no está en la biblioteca con ellos. Seguro que Granger es la fuente de la mayoría de sus avances. No quiero quedarme atrás por pereza, y la única forma de aprender es estudiando con aquellos que saben."  
  
"Me parece una idea estupenda," asiento con firmeza. "Si necesitas mi ayuda para algo, ya sabes dónde estoy."  
  
"¿Y usarte de conejillo de indias? ¡Ni pensarlo!"  
  
_Eres demasiado importante para mí..._ , me dice con su mirada y su caricia.  
  
Y a mí me falta _esto_ para ronronear.

Claro que cuando Cedric practica el _bindus_ conmigo por sorpresa en ciertas noches intensas, yo nunca me quejo, no.

* * *

 

  
Pocos días después, Cedric se entera por Krum de que alguien lo atacó esa noche y lo dejó inconsciente, y que el director de su escuela, Karkaroff, se enfadó muchísimo y habla ahora de sabotaje. Según Krum, el juez del torneo que no apareció en la segunda prueba, un tal Crouch, se les apareció a él y Harry mientras estaban hablando, en un estado tan lamentable que al búlgaro le dio verdadero pavor. No sabe si fue él o quién el que lo atacó, pero desde entonces se cuida de merodear por donde no debe fuera de horas.

Por otra parte, está mucho más feliz de la vida desde que sabe de primera mano que no hay nada entre Granger y Harry. Si lo sabía yo. Y Cedric le confirmó que Harry había pedido a su, por desgracia, novia, Cho Chang, que fuera su pareja de baile. Esto terminó de rubricar la dicha de Krum y casi le hizo olvidar el mal trago pasado.

Cedric, como ya avisó, practica sin descanso ahora que junio se le ha venido encima como realidad plomiza. Los mayores están encantados con él y, aunque unidas estas clases a las horas de rigor con la innombrable no nos queda mucho rato más allá de las noches para estar realmente juntos (escarceos momentáneos aparte), me siento muy satisfecho de verle tan confiado en lo que queda de torneo. Un Hufflepuff con seguridad significa una casa entera con seguridad, y esa digna alegría hace que tengamos todos la cabeza alta y los ánimos más arriba aun en el marco de un colegio en el que, por norma habitual, no somos nadie. De modo que, conforme avanzan los días hacia la fecha señalada, al creciente optimismo general de la escuela se une nuestro entusiasmo propio: Cedric tiene la victoria a un paso, ¡a un paso!

Ni los exámenes nos desaniman esa última semana. Exámenes que terminan justo el día de la prueba. Exámenes de los que Cedric, como campeón, se libra.  
  
"Qué morro tienes..."  
  
"Calla y estudia," me dice, sentado a mi lado en la biblioteca la víspera.

Ni siquiera tiene que mirar libros para él, está ahí única y exclusivamente para hacerme compañía, para pasar el rato conmigo. Y, si hiciera falta, echarme un cable con alguna duda. Ernie, por su parte, está hoy en la otra punta de la mesa. Y Cedric ha aprendido un truco tan estúpido como eficaz de un chaval muy gracioso al que se lo comentó un Gryffindor, que consiste en rociar un círculo alrededor de la zona donde se piensa estar, para que cualquier persona ajena a propósitos exclusivos del lugar (en este caso, la biblioteca), sienta al cruzarlo un insoportable hedor a cebolla frita, a sobaco resudado, a hamburguesería en hora punta (claro que eso no lo conocen tantos), que se marcha por donde ha venido. Y uno no se puede hacer a la idea (porque ni nos preocupamos al cabo de un rato de risas por lo bajo) de cuántas chicas espantamos con semejante estratagema. Y aunque Krum no es lo mismo que Cedric (quien sigue ligando más que Fénix en todos los capítulos del _Equipo A_ juntos), se van luego a ver a Krum; pero Krum está tan mohíno porque Granger lleva días que no aparece por estar ayudando a Potter, que o las ignora o las bufa, y luego termina por irse, con esos andares tan peculiares que tiene.

Como la prueba no va a ser hasta por la noche del día siguiente, sábado, y realmente Cedric ya no puede hacer más de lo que ya ha hecho, más que descansar, decide acostarse pronto esa noche. A todos les parece razonable y nadie duda de sus intenciones. Los demás charlamos un rato con optimismo en la sala común después de terminar de repasar, y tampoco tardamos en imitarlo.

* * *

  
De madrugada, como habíamos pactado en el baño la noche anterior, Cedric viene a buscarme a mi dormitorio. Sabe que Ernie sospecha y que es el único que podría escucharme salir, así que tampoco le preocupa. Me despierta con un beso de los que dan ganas de tirarle a la cama y montárnoslo allí mismo, pero su prudencia puede más que la mía y tira de mí para llevarme a la sala común.  
Cedric se sabe ya los hechizos de precaución tan al dedillo, que los puede ejecutar mientras me baja el pijama con los dientes. Suave, lenta y concienzudamente, me hace el amor junto al brasero, echando por una noche a los cuatro vientos toda esa aprensión que a menudo le impide hacer nada entre nuestras cuatro paredes más familiares. Pero hoy es un día especial, y él quiere aprovechar hasta el último rayo de luna en la ventana falsa para mirarme, besarme, acariciarme, y susurrarme algunas de esas idioteces que a él le gusta decirme y que siempre me hacen reír.  
  
Después, poco antes del amanecer, mientras nos duchamos para despejarnos, yo le devuelvo el favor. Y el cielo, para mí, entonces, es estar de rodillas frente a Cedric, acariciando sus caderas y sus nalgas mientras sus dedos revuelven frenéticos mis cabellos bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Y para Cedric, después, es ocupar mi lugar en mi fantasía, recostado contra los azulejos mientras yo marco el ritmo y nuestras caderas se mueven juntas una vez más, y mis labios no se separan de su espalda, de su nuca, de su cuello, de sus labios. No se despegan fácilmente ni siquiera cuando, agotados, caemos al suelo y nos decimos lo que sólo decimos cuando estamos borrachos de amor y de sexo.

Con todo y con eso, somos los primeros de nuestra casa en bajar a desayunar. Los colores de nuestras mejillas, a ojos entendidos, pueden delatar más que las risitas inocentes que se nos escapan a uno y a otro con las tontadas que hacemos con la comida. No, no jugamos a los barquitos ni nos damos la tostada el uno al otro. Pero por poco. Y nadie me puede quitar la sensación de llevar colgado ambos en la cara un letrero que reza: "Recién follados". Por suerte, cuando llega el resto ya estamos un poco más calmados y dispuestos a guardar la compostura. Medio minuto, al menos.

* * *

  
Poco antes de terminar de desayunar viene Sprout a avisar a Cedric de que la familia de los campeones espera en el cuarto de al lado. Con sorpresa y algo de aprensión, Cedric me palmea el muslo brevemente antes de salir del comedor. Luego vuelve un instante para avisar a Harry de que lo están esperando a él también, y los observo a ambos cerrar la puerta, sintiéndome ajeno a su mundo, y con temor de que Amos Diggory note... ¿Pero qué va a notar?  
  
"Cedric está de muy buen humor," observa Ernie con una sonrisa seca. "Debe de haber pasado una noche muy buena."  
  
_No lo sabes tú bien,_ pienso. _Lo sospechas, pero no te haces una idea, Ernie._ Y al recordarlo, me sonrojo, sin poder evitarlo, y me escondo detrás del tazón de leche durante un sorbo larguísimo.  
  
Ernie me mira de reojo, pone los ojos en blanco, y no comenta más, es Hannah la que recoge el testigo.  
  
"Ha madrugado mucho, quizá no podría dormir más. Pobre, en un día tan importante..."  
  
"Justin, ¿qué tal llevas el examen de hoy?" me pregunta Susan.  
  
"Estupendamente", sonrío. Y ellos se ríen señalándome el bigote de leche.  
  
Lo que yo digo: lo llevo escrito en la cara.

* * *

 

Pasa la mañana, pasan los exámenes y llega la hora de comer. Por fortuna, los padres de Cedric han decidido comer por su cuenta y vendrán luego a la cena. Cedric está que trina con su padre:  
  
"¿Por qué me tiene que hacer pasar vergüenza de esa manera? No lo entiendo. Harry no le ha hecho nada, no tiene la culpa de que esa horrible Skeeter la haya tomado con él. ¡Qué más da que no me mencionara en ese artículo! Quienes me importan saben que soy campeón de Hogwarts, no necesito que Harry Potter me robe o me deje de robar la primera plana para estar contento."  
  
"Pues el niño ha vuelto a salir en exclusiva en _El Profeta_ ," interviene Zacharías con su mejor cara de escepticismo."Que si se desmaya en clase para llamar la atención... que si habla pársel... que si ya arrojó una serpiente a otro estudiante... ¡JA! Al pobre Justin ni le mencionan por su nombre."  
  
"¡Mejor!" me apresuro a decir yo. "No sea que me acabe metiendo luego en el triángulo Potter-Granger-Krum, o diga de mí que ando violando lechuzas por algún trauma de la infancia."  
  
Los demás ríen, pero Ernie, como siempre, está muy serio.  
  
"¿Y cómo sabe esa mujer que Harry se desmayó en clase? En el artículo dice que lo vio ella misma, pero en ese momento sólo estaban Trelawney y sus alumnos. Y Dumbledore, que yo sepa, le tiene prohibido el acceso a Hogwarts después de todo lo que ha montado este año. Tonterías aparte, aquí hay algo que no encaja."  
  
"El caso es que mi padre no me lo perdonará si pierdo ante Harry hoy," suspira Cedric al fin sólo para mí. Y sé que pese a todas las palabras de ánimo de los amigos, Cedric sabe bien de lo que habla.

Por cierto, ¿quién es ese pelirrojo con coleta que está junto a Harry? Me encanta su pendiente de colmillo y su chupa de cuero. ¡Tiene pinta de rockero a la antigua! Y de ser pariente de Weasley, sin duda. Ésa debe de ser su madre: el pelo es inconfundible. Pobre Harry, como no tiene padres... A veces no sé si es mejor tener padres o no en estas situaciones. Pueden ponerte más nervioso que los ánimos que te dan. Y mira que los Diggory parecen buena gente. Pero no puedo olvidar... no puedo olvidar...

* * *

La tarde trae el verano, la noche trae un festín de come y revienta, y el festín trae consigo la inevitable tercera prueba. Cedric ha pasado la tarde partida entre sus padres y Cho, y sólo unos minutos antes de la cena logra escaparse conmigo a unos baños abandonados donde, tras paralizar y encerrar en su cubículo al fantasma residente (esa chica de gafas con la que hablaba Harry en el baño de los prefectos aquel día), aprovechamos intensamente el escaso tiempo juntos antes del gran acontecimiento. 

Y es que, como habíamos previsto, a los campeones se los lleva Ludo Bagman en grupo nada más cenar, sin dar tiempo apenas a que se despidan de sus familias y a que, una vez más, y esta vez con ambas manos, Cedric me peine los rizos con esa manera tan cariñosa, pero aparentemente distraída, que me tiene reservada. Los demás le dan palmadas en la espalda, le infunden ánimos, le tienen ya por ganador. El Fraile Gordo lo despide brindando con sus fantasmales jarras de cerveza. Y yo lo veo marchar lleno de orgullo, porque sé que hoy mi... nuestro Cedric va a ganar. Va a ganar _seguro_.

_Juliet, the dice were loaded from the start..._

Poco después acudimos en masa al irreconocible campo de Quidditch. Nos situamos en la tribuna que más cerca queda de donde saldrán nuestros campeones, Harry y Cedric, empatados a puntos, y seguimos animando hasta que les toca entrar al laberinto tras el silbato de Bagman. Cedric parece muy concentrado y apenas nos ve saludarle, a lo lejos; pero devuelve el saludo rápidamente con el pulgar en alto antes de desaparecer. ¡Qué emoción, qué emoción! Ahora sólo nos queda cruzar los dedos porque, al igual que en la prueba del lago, no podemos ver absolutamente nada.

_...and I bet, and you exploded in my heart..._

Pasa el rato. Sacan a Fleur: no ha podido ni con la mitad. Sacan a Krum: alguien lo dejó inconsciente y luego lanzó una señal de auxilio.  
  
"Todo queda en Hogwarts," comenta Ernie. Los demás asentimos con nerviosismo y emoción.

_...there's a place for us..._

Sigue pasando el rato. Demasiado rato.  
  
No puedo describir con palabras la impaciencia que siento ahora mismo. Necesito que vuelva, necesito abrazarle. Pero sé que falta poco, falta poco.

_...you know the movie song..._

Cuando termine la prueba, cuando salga de ese laberinto, cuando todo el mundo desaparezca...

_...when are you gonna realize..._

Pero está claro que lo mejor de la vida es soñar, y lo mejor de un sueño... lo mejor... siempre termina cuando uno menos se lo espera.  
  
Porque cuando por fin sale, soy yo el que quiere desaparecer sin dejar rastro: lo único que llego a atisbar son dos figuras familiares desplomadas en el suelo, recién aparecidas con el trofeo en ristre, antes de que la masa que se va concentrando rápidamente a su alrededor empiece a gritar, como un eco imparable:

"¡Está muerto!"

"¡Eh, mirad, está muerto!"

"¡Cedric Diggory está muerto!"

_...It was just that the time was wrong._

 

Nota:   
(1) Escena del sofá: Letra de [_Tunnel of Love_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=611Wxihk9vk), Dire Straits.   
(2) Escena final: Letra de[ _Romeo & Juliet_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOe7Ke1JuuY), Dire Straits


	12. Lágrimas de Hufflepuff

**Capítulo 12: Lágrimas de Hufflepuff**

Sin pensarlo dos veces echo a correr con toda la fuerza que me permiten mis piernas. No me fijo en quién tengo por delante ni en si me siguen mis amigos. Al igual que a Amos Diggory, que no quiere detenerse a escuchar a Dumbledore, ahora mismo lo único que me importa es ver a Cedric. Pero no puedo acercarme a él, hay demasiada gente en mi camino. Veo a Ojoloco Moody llevándose hacia el castillo a Harry, quien apenas puede andar o ver delante de él; escucho a Fudge comentar, meneando la cabeza: "Pobre muchacho, ¡con lo joven que era!"; y cuando por fin puedo atisbar el cuerpo inerte de mi capitán, tendido en el suelo con los ojos y la boca abiertos, como si hubiera caído víctima de un ataque inesperado, la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas y algo se me hiela en el pecho y en las venas.

La gente está chillando, gritando y llorando a mi alrededor. Muchas niñas, Cho incluida, se consuelan mutuamente. Nadie parece saber cómo ha sido y el único testigo ya no está para contarlo. Pero todo esto lo oigo muy lejano y distante, como si el sonido del mundo hubiera quedado amortiguado para mí; y el lamento desgarrador de Diggory padre al llegar por fin al lugar ("¡Hijo mío! ¡Tú no! ¡TÚ NO!"), es lo último que registra mi mente antes de volver a echar a correr hacia cualquier sitio en el que no se escuche el eco infernal que comunica la tragedia sin poder explicarla.

* * *

 

Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy detrás del último invernadero, jadeando en el suelo al borde del precipicio. Durante unos instantes locos, el impulso de jugarme la muerte o la paraplejia colateral es tan fuerte que sólo la absoluta incapacidad de mover un dedo me impide saltar. Nunca en mi vida había recibido un mazazo tal que anulara toda mi capacidad de sentir o pensar. Y la noche ideal, con sus miles de estrellas y su calidez veraniega, hace que todo esto parezca una pésima broma, una estúpida pesadilla, un cuento de miedo. De verdad que intento convencerme de que hoy no es hoy, sino ayer, y todo esto no es más que un mal sueño. Cedric tiene que salir aún del laberinto, victorioso, con el trofeo en la mano. Y todos tenemos que aplaudir porque hemos ganado el torneo. Así era el guión y así debió de suceder la escena. Los Hufflepuffs gritaríamos de alegría y, por una vez en muchísimos años, tendríamos algo nuestro que celebrar. Cedric es nuestro campeón, no puede morir.

No puede morir antes de que nos casemos en Holanda y llevemos a nuestros hijos adoptivos a Urquhart de vacaciones. No puede morir antes de que le diga... le diga...

Pero Cedric está _muerto_.

Cuando me canso de que la arenilla y las piedras se me claven en el pecho, me incorporo y me siento contra la pared. Como el tiempo ha desaparecido, no escucho absolutamente nada. Entonces empiezo a pensar en Cedric abrazándome por detrás en este mismo lugar, en las ganas locas que tengo de que lo haga ahora mismo, y en sus últimas palabras a solas, poco antes del festín, mientras me abrazaba en los lavabos:  
  
"Justin, te quiero muchísimo."  
  
Entonces pienso en la imposibilidad de que algo así vuelva a ocurrir jamás.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, estallo en llanto amargo.  
  
Viene de golpe y muy abrupto, y me temo que más alto de lo que jamás me atrevería a llorar si fuera consciente de que estoy llorando. Pero es como vómito: rápido, violento e imparable.  
  
"Yo también te quiero muchísimo, Cedric," sollozo al vacío a mi alrededor.  
  
Y me quedo ahí, hecho un guiñapo, llorando durante horas con la cabeza escondida en mis rodillas hasta que me duelen los pulmones.

* * *

 

No sé en qué momento me quedo dormido o pierdo el conocimiento. Tampoco cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Lo que sí sé es que me despierta una voz en mi oído y una mano en mis cabellos.  
  
"Sabía que estarías aquí."  
  
_¿Ernie?_  
  
"Justin, no puedes quedarte aquí solo. Ven a casa."  
  
Ni me muevo ni respondo. Tampoco veo mucho con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
"Justin..."  
  
Ernie apoya entonces una rodilla en el suelo y acto seguido me levanta en sus brazos con gran esfuerzo. Me siento tan débil que ni intento protestar. Y en brazos me lleva a duras penas de vuelta al colegio mientras sigo atontado y llorando con la cabeza escondida en su pecho. Atraviesa los terrenos con paso decidido, llega hasta el gran recibidor con la lengua fuera, y consigue bajar las escaleras hacia las cocinas con piernas temblorosas. Sabía que podría conmigo.

  
Ernie respira con dificultad cuando me deja en el suelo delante de la entrada.  
  
"Sprout nos ha hecho reunir a toda nuestra casa en la sala común. He estado ayudando a la prefecta a sacar a todos de sus dormitorios y sólo faltas tú."  
  
Pero yo no quiero entrar y me doy la vuelta de inmediato, dispuesto a huir a cualquier otro sitio donde no me puedan encontrar. Ernie me agarra del brazo antes de que dé otro paso y me hace mirarle a los ojos.  
  
"No podemos dejar que el miedo y el caos nos domine. Ni tampoco podemos llevar esta tragedia solos, Justin. Nuestra casa está hundida y yo no puedo hacer más," tiene los ojos rojos y la voz casi tomada. "Tanto en la alegría como en la tristeza tenemos que estar todos juntos. Ahí dentro las chicas te necesitan... yo te necesito... Por favor, Justin. Sé un Hufflepuff. _Ven, y siéntate con nosotros_."  
  
Con una debilidad que se extiende a mis piernas, asiento. Pero es abrir la puerta, echar un rápido vistazo al interior y no puedo, ¡no puedo! Hay demasiados recuerdos, demasiado dolor esperándome allí. Intento echar a correr de nuevo, pero Ernie me agarra y me coloca sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas antes de meterme dentro de una vez.

Desde mi lamentable posición apenas puedo ver a nadie, pero basta con oír para saber en qué estado se encuentra todo el mundo. Ernie consigue que me hagan hueco en el sofá circular y allí me deposita con suavidad, mientras él ocupa un asiento enfrente. El espectáculo es deplorable: Por todas partes hay gente sentada llorando y temblando, maldiciendo y consolando. La cabeza vuelve a darme vueltas y no siento el corazón. Entonces, de improviso, me veo abrazado violentamente por ambos lados al tiempo que unas llorosas Hannah y Susan gritan mi nombre:  
  
"¡Justin, Justin! ¡Menos mal que estás aquí, menos mal!"  
  
"¡Es horrible, Justin!"  
  
Lloran, y lloran, y vuelven a llorar, pegadas a mí. Y yo las abrazo muy fuerte y dejo caer libremente mis lágrimas, como todos. Ernie y los mayores hablan entre ellos con la voz tomada y las mejillas húmedas. Hay quienes patean la pared y asignan culpas gratuitamente. Detrás del sofá, a un lado, apartado de todo el mundo, Zacharías Smith tiembla con violencia. No deja acercarse a nadie y golpea de cualquier modo al que intenta siquiera darle una palmada tranquilizadora. Desde aquí puedo oírle sollozar. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar que en este mismo sofá anoche el mundo era perfecto y hoy está roto.

De nuevo el tiempo transcurre caprichoso e impreciso en un silencio más deprimente que fantasmal, hasta que empiezo a sentir una cálida sensación en la boca del estómago. Por entre los cabellos de mis dos chicas, que no dejo de acariciar, echo un vistazo a mi alrededor, a todas esas caras amigas sufriendo por la misma pérdida que yo. Ernie me mira con ojos vacíos y asiente. Creo que empiezo a entender lo que quería decir. Entonces hago que Hannah levante la cabeza y le señalo con los ojos al rubiales. Hannah mira a Susan y ésta asiente. Se levanta, insegura, y se acerca a donde él está sentado. Zacharías debe de haberla oído llegar y llamarle suavemente, porque no hace ni un solo movimiento: al contrario, le permite sin rechistar que le rodee el cuello con sus brazos y ambos siguen llorando juntos en silencio. Al fondo, en un lado de la sala, uno de mis compañeros coge la bandurria y empieza a tocar una melodía triste. Creo que yo no podré volver a tocar en todo lo que queda de curso.

En ese momento llega Sprout con ojos igualmente rojos y rostro mortecino para avisarnos de que han preparado una habitación con el fin de que podamos dar nuestro último adiós a Cedric, a quien sus padres se llevarán mañana por la mañana para enterrarlo. Por cuestiones de espacio y de sentido común, sólo los mayores de tercer curso pueden acompañarla.

La sala no es muy grande y está débilmente iluminada, pero basta para que pasemos por grupos. Los de séptimo y sexto pasan primero, y algunos de sus compañeros de clase y del equipo se quedan allí cuando pasan después los de quinto. Los hay que entran y se van enseguida. Nosotros nos quedamos allí un buen rato. No puedo soltar su mano y no me importa quién me vea. Chang llega al poco acompañada de una amiga. Llora mucho y dice poco. Los Diggory, que acaban de terminar de hablar con Dumbledore, llegan a tiempo de prevenir que la innombrable se le abrace. Sé que sus lágrimas son sinceras, pero no son como las mías. No son como las nuestras, que salen de lo más hondo. No son lágrimas de Hufflepuff.

La madre de Cedric está tan acongojada que nos mira con una mezcla entre simpatía y desesperación. Saluda a Cho y le pregunta que si es quien cree que es. Cho asiente y ambos le estrechan la mano con emoción. Pero soy yo el que tiene la mano que importa. Me gustaría ver sus preciosos ojos grises por última vez, pero ya se los han cerrado. Las chicas no lo aguantan más y se van, acompañadas por Zacharías. Por el rabillo del ojo veo que éste da un par de palmadas cariñosas en la pierna al capitán antes de salir. Ernie, apartado del resto, parece estar esperándome.

Entonces, mientras Amos Diggory habla emocionado con algunos de los compañeros del equipo de Quidditch ( y oigo que confirma lo que ya nos ha dicho Sprout de que "asesinado, sí" y "no está muy claro por qué ni cómo, pero seguro que a traición, porque si no se habría podido defender, mi Cedric"), las lágrimas manando incesantemente de los ojos de todos, su madre se acerca a mí y apenas le salen las palabras cuando me pregunta:  
  
"¿Eres Justin?"  
  
Balbuceo un sí desconcertado y ella sonríe débilmente.  
  
"Cedric hablaba mucho de ti en sus cartas. Siempre decía que tú eras un gran apoyo para él y que amenizabas la casa y al equipo con canciones, ¿no es cierto?"  
  
En ese instante a su madre (como siempre pensé que ocurriría si alguna vez la conociera) quisiera preguntarle tantas cosas, quisiera pedirle tantas fotografías, quisiera que me contara tanto de él, pues es la única persona que puede hacerlo, que lo último que me apetece es hablar de mí. Aún así, y pese a la sensación de absurdo que me invade desde que acabó la tercera prueba, respondo con toda la cortesía que me permite mi voz tomada que:  
  
"Debo de ser yo el bardo incomprendido, sí."  
  
Sus ojos bajan a mis manos, agarradas férreamente a la de su hijo. Nadie más ha soportado quedarse siquiera cerca de su cadáver.  
  
"Lo querías mucho, ¿verdad?"  
  
¿Qué puedo responder a eso? Noto que mis ojos se empañan, que la cara se me contorsiona y que el cuerpo me tiembla. Soy un libro abierto.  
  
"Mucho," asiento. Y aparto la vista.  
  
Su madre suelta un leve gemido antes de abrazarme, y noto que Ernie da inconscientemente un paso hacia mí en cuanto ve que las lágrimas empiezan a brotarme a chorros. Amos acude a consolar a su esposa pero ella lo aparta suavemente. Los otros muchachos se marchan, apesadumbrados. Yo aguanto allí unos minutos antes de separarme de la madre, ofrecer un innecesario pésame final a su padre, y apretar con fuerza la mano de Cedric Diggory por última vez, sin mirarle, para no grabar en mi memoria un rostro sin vida que entorpezca los recuerdos, innumerables y mucho mejores, que tengo de él.

* * *

  
A partir de ahí todo recuerdo es borroso. Sé que Ernie me acompaña de vuelta a la sala común, donde me meto directamente en el baño. No han dejado de caérseme las lágrimas en ningún momento, así que apenas veo por dónde voy o con quién me cruzo. Lo que sí noto es que la sala está mucho más vacía que antes y que en los baños sólo quedan dos compañeros del equipo, sentados en el suelo con la cara escondida entre las manos.

Tras refrescarme las ideas con agua fría en el lavabo, me desnudo y me meto en las duchas. Durante un rato largo intento relajarme bajo el agua caliente, pero es imposible. Es _imposible_. Al final, me dejo caer al suelo contra la pared y vuelvo a echarme a llorar con desconsuelo. Para librarme de aquella desesperante sensación de irrealidad que me embarga y poder dejar desnudo el dolor, cambio la temperatura del agua a gélida con un suave susurro mágico. Necesito despejarme. Necesito claridad. Y necesito dejar salir todo este dolor que me está quemando por dentro.

Pasan muchos minutos antes de que nadie dé cuenta de mí. Los compañeros que estaban fuera, oyéndome, y que finalmente se acercan a ver si me encontraba bien, no consiguen que reaccione, así que oigo, de lejos, que uno va a buscar ayuda. Enseguida aparece la inconfundible sombra de Ernie en el suelo y los otros nos dejan solos. Ernie cierra el grifo a toda prisa con un hechizo y después corre a buscar una toalla antes de obligarme a que me incorpore.  
  
"¡Es que no se te puede dejar solo ni un momento!" me regaña a desgana mientras me frota vigorosamente con mi toalla.

¿Ha ido corriendo hasta el dormitorio a por ella? Tengo tanto frío que me tiritan hasta las orejas. La vergüenza que siento no es nada al lado de todo lo demás.

"Justin, no empieces a hacer tonterías. ¿Está claro?"

Asiento. Voy a asentir me diga lo que me diga.

"Por todos los demonios, Justin, tienes los labios morados. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Está bien, no me lo digas. No me lo digas," menea la cabeza.

Entonces hace algo que me deja aún más helado si cabe: se echa a llorar. Me abraza , me agarra bien fuerte de los hombros y de la nuca y llora unos segundos contra mi cuello. Cuando logra reponerse, se seca con premura las lágrimas y me envuelve con la toalla, sin mirarme.

"Te he traído el pijama. Anda, póntelo."

Extiendo la mano, que sigue temblando, y cuando voy a cogerlo se me cae. Me siento muy estúpido. Se me compunge la cara. Ernie sonríe.  
  
"Demasiado darle a las cuerdas provoca eso en tus manos. O demasiado darle a _otras cosas_ , tú sabrás," su sonrisa se ensancha.  
  
"No pienso tocar nunca más," musito para mí, entre respingos.  
  
"No digas tonterías. Tocarás muy pronto. Por ti, por todos, porque sí, pero tocarás. Y seguirás viviendo y sonreirás, aunque tardes el tiempo que te haga falta, eso no importa. Pero volverás a ver la vida como era antes."  
  
"Eso no es posible," respondo con otro respingo mientras dejo que Ernie me ponga la chaqueta del pijama.  
  
"Oh, ya lo creo que sí," sorbe él. Las lágrimas se le escapan. "En este mundo, en todas partes, ahora mismo, en cualquier lugar, alguien más está lamentando una pérdida muy dura. Es ley de vida, morir en algún momento. Es más duro cuando ocurre a destiempo y deja tanto por hacer, pero sigue siendo inevitable. Yo también lo voy a echar mucho de menos, Justin. Extremadamente. Está claro que para mí no es lo mismo," suspira, mientras me ayuda a sentarme en uno de los bancos de madera para meterme el pantalón. "Por eso, porque puedo sobrellevar mejor el golpe, puedo pensar con más claridad. Y no pienso permitir que nadie que me importe se deje caer en la absoluta desesperación, ¿me has entendido?" me mira con ojos enrojecidos pero autoritarios.

Asiento, sin saber qué decir. Aunque tengo el cuerpo congelado, las lágrimas no se me congelan, y sigo derramándolas de camino al dormitorio, apoyado en Ernie en todo momento. No creo que pudiera hacer mucho ahora mismo de no ser por sus fuertes brazos.

Al llegar al dormitorio, me dejo caer sobre la cama y me arropo todo lo que puedo. Ernie revisa en uno de sus libros un hechizo calentador y consigue que las sábanas y la manta adquieran la suficiente temperatura latente para compensar todo el rato que he estado torturando mi cuerpo.  
  
"Ciérrame las cortinas, por favor."  
  
"Está bien. Pero... si en cualquier momento de la noche... necesitas, no sé, hablar o algo, avísame, ¿vale? No creo que pegue ojo de todos modos," me sonríe con tristeza antes de acatar mi petición.  
  
"...Gracias, Ernie," susurro.

Durante al menos una hora consigo que el efecto de la ducha fría se deje notar en mi mente vacía. Pero esa engañosa calma no dura más, pues es empezar a pensar en cualquier cosa, y como mi vida en Hogwarts siempre ha estado relacionada con Cedric, como Cedric lo ha estado siendo todo en mi vida últimamente, no hay pensamiento que no acabe desembocando en él, y poco a poco voy notando cómo las lágrimas se van acumulando de nuevo en mis ojos, al tiempo que se me va formando un nudo en la garganta. Cuando siento que la cosa se pone fea y que voy a empezar a gimotear a lo bestia, pronuncio un débil: "¡ _Silencio_!", que Cedric me había enseñado, y me desahogo sin pudor contra la almohada. Ernie, atento a todo y notando la brusca ausencia de todo sonido procedente de mi cama, abre las cortinas con desasosiego. Pero al ver mi estado, imagino, sólo puede frotarme un par de veces la espalda con una de sus grandes manos, antes de cerrarlas de nuevo y volver a su cama, respetando mi deseada intimidad.

 

Aquella acaba siendo la noche más larga de mi vida.

Concilio un poco el sueño de madrugada, exhausto de tanto llorar, pero vuelvo a desvelarme al amanecer. Tiemblo, lloro un poco, otra vez me dejo invadir por los recuerdos, y lloro mucho más.

* * *

Por la mañana, Ernie quiere que baje a desayunar, pero yo me niego y él vacila un poco antes de dejarme solo otra vez.

Cuando vuelve, se sienta al borde de mi cama con una tostada y un vaso de leche, que rehúso con la cabeza sin mirarle.  
  
"Dumbledore nos ha estado hablando. Ha dicho que dejemos en paz a Harry y no le preguntemos nada. De momento no sabemos más sobre el asunto. Sus padres ya se lo han llevado. ¿Tú estás mejor?"  
  
Me encojo de hombros.  
  
"Tienes que comer algo, Justin. Venga."  
  
No respondo. Ernie se levanta y cierra las cortinas. Ya sabéis lo que viene, ¿no?  
  
Rompo a llorar.

* * *

No bajo a comer y tengo que luchar un poco por perderme también la cena. No quiero ver a nadie. Menos mal que hoy era domingo. No sé cómo voy a afrontar las clases mañana lunes. A una hora incierta de la tarde-noche, Ernie descorre las cortinas con violencia, ve que estoy dado la vuelta aún, las cierra y se va a abrirlas por el otro lado. Forzado a mirarle de frente, me doy cuenta de que trae algo en una mano. Es un plato con un par de sándwiches bien repletos. Con la mano libre me agarra de la pechera del pijama y me obliga a incorporarme, pero la postura no es buena y me quedo casi colgando, medio ahogado, hasta que algo dentro de mí me hace luchar por aire y por una postura más erecta.  
  
"Au," protesto, apartando la pechera asesina de mi cuello.

Sin mediar palabra, Ernie coloca el plato en mi regazo sobre la manta y me lo señala con voz dura:  
  
"¡Come!"  
  
Miro el sándwich, lo miro y suspiro. Mi mente no quiere comer, pero mis tripas llevan varias horas rugiendo enfadadas. Al final me lo como con tanta avidez como si hubiera ayunado desde el pleistoceno, y cuando lo acabo Ernie me acerca una jarra de zumo de calabaza que había dejado en la mesilla al otro lado.  
  
"¿Mejor?"  
  
Asiento.  
  
Y al devolverle la jarra vacía, lo miro con gratitud. Pero me da miedo hablar por si se me rompe la voz.  
  
"Ahora, duerme un poco, ¿vale?"  
  
Vuelvo a asentir.  
  
Caigo rendido.

* * *

  
No hace falta mencionar que aquella semana es el infierno para cualquier Hufflepuff mínimamente cercano a Cedric, y puesto que en nuestra casa, de una forma u otra, todos nos sentimos verdaderamente cerca los unos de los otros, puedo afirmar que aquella resulta una semana infernal para _todo_ Hufflepuff. No hay risas ni canciones en la sala común; en el gran comedor parecemos un velatorio constante; y ningún profesor tiene que mandarnos callar ni una sola vez, pues hablamos menos que de costumbre, o sea, nada. Las conversaciones se reducen a mínimos absurdos, tratando de evitar cualquier asociación que llevara a recordar lo que no podía ser mencionado por tácito acuerdo: hasta que no digiriéramos el golpe, no podríamos siquiera intentar comprenderlo.

Hannah tiene una grave crisis de ansiedad que la lleva a la enfermería un par de días. Zacharías se pelea con tres compañeros de clase y acaba por aislarse de todos idéntico tiempo. Ernie, más que nunca, y pese a tener que atender a otras personas como Hannah, se convierte en mi sombra; y con todo y con eso no puede impedir que la falta de sueño me haga desplomarme por los pasillos antes de llegar el fin de semana. Para ser más exactos, el jueves.

Voy de camino a la biblioteca, donde me espera él, en la hora libre de DADA (pues Moody por alguna razón no ha acabado el curso) cuando el calor, el cansancio y el hambre de antes de comer se confabulan para producirme un mareo que me tira al suelo. Por suerte no me hago daño y consigo sentarme contra la pared a recuperar fuerzas y claridad. No hay ni un solo estudiante más por el pasillo a esas horas, pero mira tú por dónde sí se da la causalidad de que un profesor regresa a esas horas desde la calle.  
  
Snape.  
  
"¿Qué está haciendo aquí, señor Finch-Fletchley? ¿Tomar el sol?"  
  
Con gran esfuerzo levanto la cabeza, pero él debe de notar que mis ojos no lo enfocan bien, porque enseguida chasquea la lengua y se agacha para tomarme la temperatura y el pulso, y examinarme las pupilas.  
  
"Los Hufflepuffs siempre habéis sido unos blandengues," farfulla con desprecio, tomando mi brazo y ayudándome a incorporarme. "Tendrá que venir conmigo a la enfermería."  
  
Me siento raro cruzando el recibidor auxiliado por Snape, que me tiene agarrado por los hombros. Su gesto ni es amable ni es bondadoso, es sólo un gesto de responsabilidad. Pero lo cortés no quita lo valiente. Madam Pomfrey, nada más verme, exclama con los brazos en alto:  
  
"¿Otro más!", y me adjudica una cama rápidamente.  
  
Sin mediar palabra, Snape se da media vuelta y se marcha con la túnica al vuelo. No sé si oye las tenues gracias que le doy, ni si ese gruñido ha sido su respuesta.

Alguien debe de haberme visto en el recibidor, porque apenas me ha dado Pomfrey una poción reponedora cuando veo a Ernie entrar jadeando en la enfermería.  
  
"¡Aquí no se corre, señor Macmillan!" le regaña ella.  
  
"Discúlpeme," jadea. "Lo siento mucho." Y a mí: "¿Cómo estás?"  
  
"Bien," sonrío con una caída de ojos que dice lo contrario.  
  
Ernie se sienta en la silla que hay junto a mi cama.  
  
"Sabía que esto pasaría, lo sabía. Tenía que haber pedido poción del sueño para ti también, como la están tomando muchos para poder descansar por las noches, pero tú eres tan obstinado... tan... tan..."  
  
Idiota, pienso, porque sé que Ernie lo está pensando. Con esa cara pálida y esos ojos que, pese a lo que dice, tampoco han conocido descanso desde el sábado fatídico.  
  
"¿Ernie?"  
  
"Dime."  
  
"No quiero ser un blandengue."

* * *

  
Aquella misma tarde en la sala común se rompe el tabú. La siesta en la enfermería me ha devuelto las suficientes energías; y el encuentro con Snape, la suficiente determinación como para no seguir gusaneando por el suelo como un cobarde miserable.  
  
"Sea como sea que Cedric murió, seguro que murió con honor. No sé por qué no se dignan a decirnos cómo ocurrió," declamo con vehemencia, con expresión serena pese a mis ojos hinchados. He sacado yo mismo el tema y los demás, pese a su prudente desconcierto inicial, parecen querer hablar ya de ello.  
  
"¡Eso digo yo! ¡Tenemos más derecho que nadie!" protesta un cazador del equipo.  
  
"Seguro que acabamos siendo los últimos en enterarnos," añade un golpeador.  
  
"Seguro que Potter tuvo algo que ver," gruñe Zacharías.

Hannah lo desmiente, indignada:  
  
"¡Harry es inocente, estoy segura!"  
  
"Salió hecho unos zorros," asiente Susan. "Y no quería separarse de él, por lo visto tuvieron que forzarle a soltarlo. Los que lo vieron en primera línea dicen que parecía traumatizado."  
  
"No, yo no dudo de Potter. Ahí sucedió algo que se escapó al control de todo el personal de Hogwarts, está claro," comenta una de séptimo.  
  
"Algo que pilló a Cedric por sorpresa, no sé a Potter," añade la prefecta, demacradísima.

Si no fuera porque Ernie y algunos de los mayores le han estado echando una mano estos días, se habría vuelto loca.

"Harry parece más acostumbrado a terminar en la boca del lobo y a salir airoso," asiente Susan.  
  
"Potter es un superviviente nato," interviene Ernie.  
  
"Y nosotros unos perdedores natos," refunfuña Zacharías.  
  
"De todos modos, Madam Sprout me ha dicho que probablemente Dumbledore cuente por fin algo mañana en el banquete de fin de curso, antes de que volvamos a nuestras casas por vacaciones," explica la prefecta.  
  
"Sería terrible pasar un verano con una incertidumbre semejante," musita Ernie.  
  
"Va a ser un verano terrible de todas formas," murmuro yo con los ojos escocidos.

* * *

  
Lo que Dumbledore tiene que contarnos al día siguiente nos deja aterrorizados:  
  
¡Ha sido Voldemort!  
  
¡ _Quién-tú-sabes_ , nada menos!  
  
No sabemos cómo reaccionar. Aquello es más duro de lo que pensábamos. No, es difícil de creer. Es demasiado terrible para ser cierto.  
Al menos Cedric murió sin sufrir: el _avada_ es instantáneo. Y así es como mata Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore nos anima a estar más unidos que nunca ante la adversidad y a estar preparados para lo que pueda suceder.

Por otro lado, el homenaje que nuestro director brinda a Cedric hace que la mitad de nuestra mesa tenga que contener las lágrimas a duras penas para guardar la compostura (yo ni lo intento, la verdad) mientras brindamos por nuestro capitán y prefecto, y luego por Harry Potter. Y todas sus palabras se nos marcan a fuego en la mente, en especial:

_"Recordad a Cedric. Recordad, si en algún momento de vuestra vida tenéis que optar entre lo que está bien y lo que es fácil, recordad lo que le ocurrió a un muchacho que era bueno, generoso y valiente, sólo porque se cruzó en el camino de Lord Voldemort. Recordad a Cedric Diggory."_

¿Acaso sería posible _olvidar_ a Cedric?  
  


* * *

 

Tras el banquete y tras revisar que tenemos todo el equipaje preparado, nos sentamos por última vez este curso en la sala común para, como cada año, despedirnos de los compañeros de séptimo a los que ya no veremos nunca más en el colegio. En esta ocasión nos servimos también de esta última reunión para rememorar todo lo que ha dicho Dumbledore (lo cual será luego la base para nuestra conversación en el tren); para calmar ligeramente esa ansiedad colectiva que nos ha entrado al conocer la verdad; y para recordar lo ocurrido con una canción que los mayores se saben y que data de la época terrible del auge de Voldemort (que yo como muggle nunca viví, ni tampoco mi familia). Es una canción de esperanza, triste pero poderosa. La cantan entre varios con la guitarra, y luego otro compañero hijo de muggles me propone dedicarle a Cedric una canción que habíamos estado practicando antes de todo lo malo; una canción que él ya había tocado a solas la noche que Cedric murió; una canción de la cual sólo puedo ofrecer acompañamiento musical, porque la voz se me quiebra al llegar a la parte principal:

_So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell,_   
_blue skies from pain._   
_Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail? A smile from a veil?_   
_Do you think you can tell?_

_And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?_   
_Hot ashes for trees? Hot air for a cool breeze?_   
_Cold comfort for change? And did you exchange_   
_a walk on part in the war  
for a lead role in a cage?_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._   
_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl,_   
_year after year,_   
_running over the same old ground._

_What have we found?_   
_The same old fears,_   
_wish you were here._

Al acabarla, tengo que correr al lavabo a lavarme la cara.

No soy el único.

Zacharías acaba sentado a mi lado contra la pared del baño, en silencio.

* * *

 

Cuarto termina muy mal, no voy a mentir. Las despedidas son apagadas y desganadas. Hay una mayor necesidad que nunca de seguir juntos y el verano parece un triste obstáculo que no promete nada bueno.

Cuando estamos esperando los carruajes en la entrada del colegio, Víktor Krum se me acerca para darme su más sincero pésame. Me deja completamente a cuadros: ¿Sabría el búlgaro algo? Con absoluto desconcierto lo observo acercarse después a Granger. Weasley está más rojo de celos que nunca, pero no sigo viendo lo que pasa porque Colin, acompañado por su hermano, viene a darme un abrazo de despedida. El fotógrafo ha estado también bastante compungido toda la semana.

Pero la más dura despedida ocurre en King's Cross, cuando bajamos del tren y nadie se acerca por detrás en el andén a revolverme los cabellos antes de alejarse, con una breve mirada de reojo y una sonrisa. Ernie tiene que empujarme para que siga andando hacia la barrera más allá de la pared, donde me esperan mis padres. No les he escrito en más de dos semanas, así que no saben nada. Pero mi madre nota nada más verme que algo grave ha sucedido. Bastará con el viaje de vuelta a casa en coche para ponerles al día. Después de todo, ellos conocían a Cedric. Pero antes, me despido efusivamente de todos mis amigos y conocidos; beso con ganas a Hannah y a Susan en la mejilla, estrecho la mano de Zacharías un buen rato, luego la de los del resto del equipo, y acabo por abrazar a Ernie con todas mis fuerzas. ¿Qué voy a hacer todo el verano sin Ernie?  
  
"Mis padres me han dicho que puedes venirte con nosotros el tiempo que quieras," me sonríe. A su lado, ellos asienten, siempre amables conmigo.  
  
"Aún tengo que devolverte el favor, Macmillan. ¿Por qué no vienes tú al Londres muggle? Siempre has dicho que querías conocerlo."  
  
"Estaré encantado si tú me lo quieres enseñar," asiente con visible satisfacción. Sus padres se miran y empiezan a comentarlo.  
  
"Pues entonces nos escribiremos para decidir una fecha, ¿te parece?"  
  
"Hecho."  
  
Nos quedamos mirando unos instantes, antes de que yo me despida y vuelva con mis padres. Se les nota aliviados de verme sonreír. Quieren alimentarme mejor estos días, y llevarme a aquí y allí, a hacer esto y aquello. Pero no creo que mucho de eso sea posible. En cualquier caso da igual, porque ya tengo algo bueno que aguardar este verano.

Sé que aún necesitaré derramar muchas lágrimas antes de poder dejar atrás el sueño tan bonito que he vivido con Cedric todos estos años, y en especial éste. Que estos meses estivales van a ser los peores de mi vida. Y que la ausencia de mis compañeros va a hacer todo más difícil. Pero pienso salir adelante, también para honrar su memoria, porque si Cedric pudo morir con honor, como un héroe, yo he de vivir con valor. 

¡No pienso ser un blandengue!

 

 _ **Nota:** _ Canción del final, letra de[ _Wish You Were Here_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXdNnw99-Ic), de Pink Floyd.


	13. London Calling

**Capítulo 13: London Calling**

Las primeras semanas de julio las paso en un limbo.

Por el día consigo de algún modo apartar de mi mente los pensamientos fúnebres gracias a que mi casa es como un universo paralelo respecto a Hogwarts. Sentarme frente a la tele comiendo patatas y helado mientras veo la decimotrescientascuarenta y cinco reposición del Equipo A y algunas de mis películas favoritas, me ayuda a evadirme. Droga dura, como se suele decir, con una pizca de masoquismo. 

"¿Ya estás viendo otra vez _Mi chica,_ Justin?"  
  
"¡Es que es muy triste, mamá!"  
  
Malditas abejas. Y maldito Voldemort.  
  
"¡Anda y límpiate, que se te cae el moquillo!"  
  
Se supone que a mis quince años debería estar fuera, "saliendo con amigos y con chicas", dice mi padre. ¡Ja! ¡Con _chicas_! Pero no tengo verdaderos amigos a este lado muggle del mundo, y ya sólo estar lejos de aquellos que comparten mi congoja me hace sentir pequeño y estúpido. En el mundo muggle todo sigue como si nada hubiera pasado. Y por lo que me cuentan los demás en las cartas que me envían (en las que intentan sonsacarme tan disimulada como descaradamente cuál es mi evolución emocional), tampoco en el mundo mágico se ha producido cambio alguno. Cedric, simplemente, ha dejado de existir. 

Esto contribuye a que por las noches, sin poder evitarlo, descargue mi tristeza empapando la almohada. Mi mente intenta asimilar poco a poco que ya nunca volveré a estar en sus brazos, pero semejante esfuerzo duele como si me arrancaran la piel del corazón a tiras.

Mis padres, que sólo saben que se ha muerto uno de mis mejores amigos (ese chico tan guapo y tan responsable que tanto se preocupó por mí cuando me petrificaron en segundo), en un torneo mágico histórico y muy peligroso, poco a poco se dan cuenta de que mi apatía procede de un dolor que no voy a superar fácilmente, y noto como se van esforzando cada vez más por consolarme, por hacer mi estancia en casa lo más animada posible, y por ayudarme a olvidarlo. Pero yo no puedo ni quiero olvidar tan rápido.

Porque olvidar lo que nos aflige impide superar la aflicción, nada más llegar me encargué de rodear mi cama con fotos de Cedric y de mis amigos por toda la pared, como en mi dormitorio de Hogwarts. Sólo que aquí, en mi casa, aquellas fotos cobran auténtica vida, y las sonrisas eternas (o los mohínes perennes) endulzan en cierta medida las lágrimas. Además, necesito ver a Cedric, mirarle a los ojos, a sus preciosos ojos, para recordar que hubo un tiempo en el que hasta parecía que existía algo semejante a la dicha más absoluta. No cambiaría un solo minuto de aquel tiempo.

Y también me gusta mirar a Ernie, siempre sereno y algo austero en las fotos, para contagiarme de su sensatez en tiempos difíciles. Ahora mismo necesito esa sensatez a mi lado más que cualquier otra cosa, así que cuento los días que quedan de julio con cierta desesperación y anticipación crecientes.

* * *

  
Mis padres se van de vacaciones todo agosto, como siempre, pero yo me he negado en redondo a acompañarles. Puede que en casa esté melancólico, pero fuera me hundiría en la miseria. Eso sí, la condición para quedarme es que Ernie permanezca conmigo todo el mes. No están dispuestos a dejar a un adolescente deprimido solo entre cuatro paredes, y confían en la sensatez de Ernie por cómo se lo llevo describiendo durante cuatro años en mis cartas.  
  
"No quiero que cualquier día te de la tontería y empieces a comer comida caducada y a devorar telebasura por desesperación," argumenta mi padre. "Eres demasiado joven para pensar en el suicidio, Justin. Necesitas amigos que te disuadan y te distraigan."  
  
"Y encima ese chico es muy buen estudiante, ¿verdad?" resalta mi madre. "Hay que agradecerle que se ocupara tan bien de ti hace dos años."  
  
No, si ocuparse se ocupó muy bien. _Demasiado bien_. Pero, vamos a ver, ¿de dónde se sacan todas esas ideas descabelladas? ¡Nadie muere en el _Equipo A_ , no voy a ser yo el primero!

Lo que está claro es que mi madre quiere que alguien se ocupe de apretarme las tuercas para que estudie en verano. Al principio era sólo una sospecha, pero se ve totalmente confirmada cuando el último domingo de julio nos encontramos con los padres de Ernie en el Caldero Chorreante.

Mientras que Ernie y yo sólo podemos estrecharnos la mano con ganas y aguardar el momento de hablar a solas, nuestros padres enseguida se ponen a establecer diferencias clave entre la vida laboral muggle y la mágica, al tiempo que nuestras madres debaten largo y tendido la importancia de empezar quinto curso con los TIMOS casi preparados, para sólo tener que repasar durante el curso. La madre de Ernie hace bastante hincapié en las horas que su hijo invierte en estudiar al día, y me expresa abiertamente su deseo de que la estancia de Ernie en mi casa no entorpezca un ritmo de estudio tan adecuado. Mi madre, por supuesto, le promete y me hace prometer que estudiaremos todas y cada una de esas horas, y que nos comportaremos como chicos responsables mientras estemos solos.

Tras las dos horas y dos cervezas de mantequilla más agobiantes de mi vida, nos despedimos de los Macmillan, a los que no veremos hasta el día uno de septiembre en King's Cross, cuando vengan a despedirle de nuevo antes de que volvamos a Hogwarts, y subimos el equipaje de Ernie al coche. Éste a duras penas puede contener la emoción de viajar por primera vez en un vehículo muggle.  
  
"No es muy distinto del tren, ¿verdad?" le comento mientras la brisa veraniega nos da de lleno en la cara desde las ventanillas abiertas.

Él asiente en silencio, ensimismado con todo lo que ve, como un extranjero en tierra desconocida. En la radio suena una música animada. Mis padres no hacen muchas preguntas. La vida empieza a tener un tono más alegre. Ernie sonríe al verme sonreír.

Al llegar, lo instalo en el cuarto de invitados, una habitación bien provista con televisión y un estéreo jubilado del salón hace un año. Ernie parece un poco sorprendido de tener su propio dormitorio, pero al mirar por la ventana al jardín trasero exclama:

"Justin, ¡en esa piscina cabe el calamar gigante y aún queda sitio para Crabbe y Goyle!"

"Sí, pero es un latazo limpiarla. Si me ayudas, nos podemos dar buenos baños todo este mes."  
  
Pero de momento sólo hay tiempo para una ducha rápida antes de que mis padres nos lleven a cenar a uno de mis restaurantes favoritos como despedida, pues salen de viaje temprano al día siguiente. Ernie nunca antes había probado la comida china y le encanta. Por la noche, antes de dormir, nos dan los últimos consejos:

"Estudiad un poco cada día," dice mi madre.  
  
"Justin, recuerda no hablar con basiliscos extraños," dice mi padre.  
  
"No comáis sólo congelados."  
  
"Si salís al centro de Londres, volved antes de que anochezca y os atraquen en la estación."  
  
"Nada de ver la tele hasta las tantas. ¡Y que no me entere yo de que veis porno!"  
  
"Si por cualquier razón os sentís amenazados o en peligro, no dudéis en usar la varita, que para eso la tenéis."  
  
"Querido, los pueden expulsar del colegio si hacen magia."  
  
"Una vez muertos no los pueden expulsar, ¿cierto? ¿O quieres que tu hijo corra la misma suerte que su amigo?"  
  
"...Sed prudentes, ¿de acuerdo?" dice al fin mi madre muy seria.

Ambos asentimos, lo prometemos y nos despedimos. Y una vez solos en el cuarto de Ernie podemos hablar por fin con un poco de tranquilidad.  
  
"¿Cómo te encuentras, Justin? No, no me digas lo que nos has contado en tus cartas. ¿Cómo estás de verdad?"  
  
"Bien jodido, Ernie. ¿Qué esperabas? Pero lo superaré."  
  
"No digas tacos, no es propio de ti. Y tampoco es propio de ti tener esas ojeras tristes, así que ya estamos levantando el ánimo este mes, ¿eh? Que el curso que se avecina va a ser duro."  
  
"¿Y tú qué? ¿Machacándote antes de tiempo?"  
  
"Oh, no es ningún suplicio. He diseñado un plan de estudio bastante eficaz que me deja hasta un poco de tiempo libre cada día para-" se interrumpe y sonríe: "Bueno, pero espero que también podamos hacer hueco para ir al centro. Tengo muchas ganas de conocer el Londres muggle."  
  
"Eso ya lo sé, Macmillan", le guiño un ojo, "He estado preparando con mi padre rutas que podemos seguir para ver un poco de todo mientras estés aquí. Eso quizá suponga que te saltes ese maravilloso plan tuyo algún que otro día, pero si no hay pegas por tu parte, podemos empezar cuando quieras."  
  
"¡Estupendo! Mañana lo dedicaremos a marcarte objetivos de estudio, y a partir de ahí ya veremos."  
  
"Incluso podemos llevarnos los libros y sentarnos a estudiar en algún parque. ¡Se está de miedo en verano!"

Y yo necesito salir un poco más de casa.  
  
"¡Maravilloso!" aplaude él.

Y tras unos segundos de vacilante silencio, sentados ambos al borde de su cama, habiendo ya hablado de Hannah, Susan, el colegio, los TIMOS, el verano y las expectativas de futuro cercano, decido que es momento de irnos a dormir, y me levanto para despedirme antes de regresar a mi cuarto. Las buenas noches de Ernie suenan algo suspensivas, como si hubiera algo que quisiera decirme pero que no acaba de echarle el empuje para hacerlo.

En cualquier caso, no sé él, pero yo esa noche duermo mejor que en todas las anteriores juntas.

* * *

  
Cuando Ernie baja a desayunar, yo ya lo tengo todo preparado. Dice que ha dormido bien, pero sigue habiendo algo que me escama en sus respuestas y en su mirada evasiva. Mientras mordisqueamos las tostadas con la radio puesta en volumen bajo, Ernie me va explicando sobre un papel la idea que tiene para organizar nuestras mañanas. Calcula que con una semana de trabajo duro podré ponerme al día con él, pero yo no estoy nada convencido.

"Mira, mejor lo dejamos en cada uno a su ritmo, y las dudas a ti, ¿te parece?"  
  
"Dos se motivan más yendo a la par."  
  
"Sí, cuando ambos _pueden_ ir a la par. Pero yo no haré más que quedarme atrás y retrasarte a ti. Tú das más que yo, Ernie."  
  
"Que eso no te sirva de excusa para holgazanear, ¿estamos?"  
  
"Dame un respiro, anda, que acabas de llegar y ¡es verano, demonios!"  
  
"Y el curso que viene es quinto, lo que significa-"  
  
Sin previo aviso subo el volumen de la radio. En estos momentos suena [_In the Summertime_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wvUQcnfwUUM), y me pongo a seguir la letra en alto:

 _In the summertime  
when the weather is hot_  
_You can stretch right up  
and touch the sky..._

Ernie menea la cabeza, recoge el papel con el planning y se marcha a su cuarto. Sin dejar de cantar, me pongo a recoger los platos. A los cinco minutos aparece de nuevo cargado con los libros de texto.  
  
"Radio apagada a la de...¡YA!"  
  
Pero en vez de dar al botón de la radio, Ernie pone en marcha la cafetera.  
  
"¡Ups!"  
  
"Bueno...voy a necesitar café. Mucho, mucho café," sonrío, y me siento de nuevo frente a él.

* * *

 

El plan de estudio de Ernie es demoledor, sobre todo porque tengo la capacidad de concentración descabalada y poca gana. Pero hay algo en estar sentado en la mesa de la cocina frente a Ernie que me trae dulces recuerdos de Hogwarts, al tiempo que me hace saborear una exótica sensación de estar en casa, y me distrae de pensamientos lúgubres.

Eso sí, nadie me quita a mí de ver mi capítulo del día, ya sea la última reposición en la tele, o los que tengo grabados en cintas; y mucho menos Ernie, quien ansiaba conocer a esos personajes que durante un tiempo llenaban en exclusiva la pared de mi cama. Luego, soy yo el que tiene que despegarle a él de la pantalla.  
  
"Es una pena que no den noticias del mundo mágico por televisión," suspira Ernie cuando la apago en un arrebato después de tres horas seguidas sin levantarnos siquiera para ir a mear. "Aunque tal y como está el servicio de información estos días, nos quedaríamos igual. Me resulta increíble que no haya saltado la alarma."  
  
Estoy de acuerdo. Y es cierto que más vale prevenir que curar; pero hasta cierto punto entiendo la decisión política de acallar cualquier rumor: ¿Quién querría despertar un pánico no confirmado? Eso no quita que me duela en el alma que la muerte de Cedric no se tome como más que un accidente. ¡Un accidente! Maldito Voldemort cabrón hijo de...  
  
"¿Nos vamos a correr un rato por el parque? Sería una pena no salir con la tarde tan buena que hace," sugiere de improviso Ernie, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento y evitando que siga agasajando verbalmente al Señor Oscuro.

Me gusta hacer ejercicio con él: intentar seguir su ritmo y su aguante al correr (ay, mi flato), y luego echar competiciones de largos en la piscina (ay, mis pulmones). Y me gusta cuando nos sentamos a cenar después de una buena ducha y hablamos con la radio puesta de fondo, muy bajita.

* * *

  
Al final consigue que durante toda la primera semana no salgamos más lejos que al parque del barrio a correr de vez en cuando por las mañanas; y al supermercado, donde tardamos diez veces más de lo normal porque Ernie se empeña en examinar todos y cada uno de los departamentos, estantes, y frigoríficos, hasta que su infinita curiosidad queda satisfecha.

Lo bueno de pasar tanto tiempo fuera de casa durante el año es que los vecinos se creen la versión de los hechos que les dieron mis padres en su momento: que estoy en un internado normal en Escocia. Si nos cruzamos con ellos, alguna que otra vez me preguntan por mis estudios, y de Ernie dan por sentado que es un compañero muggle más. ¡Si supieran! Pero por suerte Ernie sabe guardar la compostura y, milagrosamente, no abrir la boca para no dar ningún inicio de anormalidad. 

Me encanta cómo se queda fascinado con cada artefacto muggle de los que sólo conocía, si acaso, por los libros de texto. Pero como el tío aprende rápido y le gusta valerse por sí mismo, en nada es capaz de manejarse él solito con todos los electrodomésticos de mi casa. Ignoraremos el hecho de que un par de veces me encuentro sus calzoncillos en el microondas.

* * *

  
Un día nos llega una carta de Susan que nos da mucho de que hablar: Harry Potter tendrá que someterse a una vista judicial el día 12. Por lo visto utilizó magia ilegalmente delante de un muggle, su primo. Este hecho nos deja muy extrañados, porque Harry no sería tan lerdo como para hacer magia accidentalmente o por fardar, sino que sólo la usaría como último recurso al verse acorralado. O si le hubieran sacado mucho de sus casillas, como tengo entendido que hizo en tercero, cuando infló a su tía. Ernie no está preocupado, dice que cuenta con el apoyo de Dumbledore, que aunque Susan nos haya dicho que ya no está al frente del Wizengamot, el tribunal mágico, seguro que aún le queda la influencia suficiente para sacarle las castañas del fuego. Pero a mí sí me tiene en vilo. Después de lo que pasó en junio, ¿quién nos asegura que esto no ha sido cosa de Voldemort y sus secuaces, que lo atacaron? Si es cierto que ha regresado, claro. Lo que nadie puede negar es que Harry escapó por muy poco de la trampa en la que cayeron los dos campeones, llegó herido y hecho polvo, y aún así tuvo el grandísimo detalle de traer de vuelta el cuerpo de Cedric. Con eso Harry ganó muchos puntos de nuevo para mí, y no creo que este incidente haya sido casualidad. ¡Maldito Ministerio y sus normas cerriles!

* * *

  
Varias noches tienen que pasar antes de que Ernie suelte por esa boquita qué es lo que le incomoda de los arreglos para dormir.  
  
"Mira, Justin, es una pena y un desperdicio que no podamos hablar más por la noche por estar tan separados. La verdad, me sorprendió encontrarme un cuarto individual para mí."  
  
"Pensamos que estarías más a gusto así, con un lugar donde disfrutar de intimidad si la necesitabas."  
  
"No me interpretes mal, lo aprecio enormemente. Es sólo que... bueno, en mi casa ya disfruto de toda la intimidad que quiero y más. No he venido aquí para estar solo, ¿entiendes?"  
  
Sentados al borde de su cama, dejo que pasen unos segundos de cortesía antes de proponerle lo que no me atreví a proponer a mi madre.  
  
"Bueno, nada más fácil: llevaremos tu cama a mi cuarto y dormiremos allí los dos. ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!" río, dos microsegundos antes de caer en la cuenta de lo que he dicho.  
  
"Ja, ja, como en los viejos tiempos..."  
  
Ernie finge bien la risa, pero no puede ocultar cierto sonrojo.

Entre los dos logramos trasladar colchón y somier sin cargarnos ninguna puerta (¡milagro!), y en menos de lo que tarda un Smith en picarse estamos tirados sobre las camas en pijama uno junto al otro y con la luz apagada.  
  
"¿Crees que Zacharías tiene alguna posibilidad?" le pregunto a traición. Hannah es una materia que él domina mejor que nadie en Hogwarts. Y también me sirve a mí de tanteo propio.  
  
"Ni idea. Le gustaba bastante ese Ravenclaw, Corner."  
  
"Pero ése está saliendo con Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Hannah dice que no durarán ni medio curso juntos."  
  
"Bah, mejor que se olvide de él."  
  
"¿Tú crees que es tan fácil olvidarse del chico que te gusta?" me pregunta a bocajarro, y algo en mí se congela. Ha dicho "chico" y no "persona" aposta.  
  
"No," respondo a media voz.  
  
"Si lo fuera..." se interrumpe más tiempo de lo que mi paciencia soporta.  
  
"¿Qué sabes tú de eso, Macmillan?"  
  
"...Nos ahorraríamos muchos disgustos, eso es lo que sé."  
  
"Pero no hay que perder la esperanza hasta morir, ¿verdad? Salvo la muerte, todo tiene solución," suspiro y me quedo melancólico, hasta que él vuelve a tirar de mí.  
  
"¿Cómo hemos podido llegar otra vez a punto muerto?"  
  
"¡Eso digo yo!"  
  
"Si te portas bien, el fin de semana iremos a Londres."  
  
"¡Lo dices como si fuera a mí a quien le hace ilusión!"  
  
"¿Y qué hay de tu espíritu Hufflepuff? ¡Si tú no te esfuerzas yo me quedaré sin excursiones!"  
  
"¡A esto se le llama chantaje emocional!"

* * *

  
Tanto sufrir con libros de texto antes de tiempo tiene su premio el sábado de la segunda semana, cuando por fin hacemos la primera salida a lo grande. Para aprovechar bien el día, tomamos el tren muy temprano y logramos plantarnos a las nueve en Piccadilly. Nada, y digo NADA, podría pagar la cara de éxtasis de Ernie al encontrarse en mitad de la concurrida plaza.  
  
"Es... un sitio interesante," intenta fingir indiferencia, pero no lo logra.  
  
Como quiero que saboree un poco de todo, lo llevo a comprar un tentempié de sushi y un refresco a una tienda oriental cercana, y nos sentamos a comerlo en medio de la calle en unas escalinatas frente a los famosos letreros luminosos, mientras contemplamos distraídamente el continuo tráfico de coches y autobuses de dos plantas.  
  
"Esta noche te llevaré a comer curry. ¿Te gustan los platos fuertes?"  
  
"Puedo soportarlos," responde sin mucha convicción.  
  
"Eso lo veremos," le guiño el ojo.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana haciendo turismo por los lugares habituales: Big Ben, el Parlamento, Trafalgar Square, Buckingham (¡qué grandísima potra, llegamos al cambio de la guardia!), Saint Paul, la Torre de Londres y Tower Bridge, y algunos sitios en los que terminamos  por error al subirnos al autobús equivocado.

A la 1 nos metemos en un MacDonald's. Ernie se hace adicto a las patatas en el acto y por un día manda al cuerno su dieta equilibrada para pedir tres raciones de las grandes, que nos comemos entre ambos con fruición y mucho ketchup.  
  
Durante el almuerzo nos acordamos de Harry, cuya vista era hoy, y quien a estas horas ya sabrá si lo expulsan o no.

Y luego, como estamos algo cansados de andar y llenos de comer, callejeamos de nuevo por la zona de Piccadilly y Leicester Square. Me recorro todas las tiendas de discos buscando ofertas interesantes y rarezas, y a cambio acompaño a Ernie a todas las grandes librerías de varias plantas, y luego a las de segunda mano de Charing Cross Road, donde pasa más de una hora entera rebuscando entre tantos libros que compraría si pudiera usar magia para llevárselos a casa.

Ernie quiere conocer un cine muggle a toda costa, así que decidimos ir a la sesión de las cinco. Después de mucho pensar, nos decantamos por una de estas comedias fantásticas ligeras para toda la familia que acaban de estrenar este verano en el famoso Odeon Cinema de Leicester Square. Pero _Casper_ resulta ser una elección pésima, no sólo porque el tema de los fantasmas a los magos nos resulta algo banal y cotidiano, sino porque la historia en sí me toca tan hondo, comprendo tan bien al padre de la protagonista, empeñado en buscar al fantasma de su difunta mujer, hasta que la encuentra, que antes de que salgan los alegres créditos del final tengo que salir corriendo porque estoy llorando más de lo que es públicamente decente para un chico de mi edad con una peli como ésa. Pese a que no veo ni por dónde voy con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, de algún modo logro llegar a un parque cercano algo escondido, donde me desahogo sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra una pared. Cuando por fin me alcanza, Ernie se sienta a mi lado y aguarda en silencio. A los pocos minutos, me rodea los hombros con un brazo y me acerca para que me apoye en él si quiero. Y sí, quiero.  
  
"Anda que menudo acierto hemos tenido," comenta con aire relajado mientras me empieza a acariciar el pelo.

Como si me quemara, le aparto la mano y la deposito sobre mi espalda. No puedo... estando como estoy... porque me trae demasiados recuerdos.  
  
"No puedo, Ernie, no puedo. No puedo soportar sentirme así. Es superior a mí. Me tiene destrozado. Es duro hacer como si nada un día tras otro. Más duro de lo que pensé," le digo entre sollozos. 

Es como si hubiera estado embotellando el dolor durante días y días sin ser consciente de que había alcanzado el tope, hasta que el tapón no ha aguantado más y todo ha salido del golpe. Ernie me abraza con más fuerza y me agita un poco, acercando su cara para mirarme a los ojos.  
  
"¿Y quién te pide que te lo tragues? Si de verdad pudieras hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, serías bastante despreciable. Es natural que te sientas así. Os habíais hecho tan dependientes el uno del otro, que ahora es como si te hubiesen dejado cojo. Sin embargo, para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no?, para hacer de muleta hasta que puedas volver a andar por tu propio pie."

Al oír eso entierro la cabeza bajo su ala y lloro hasta quedarme a gusto.

Después, una vez más calmado, entro en los lavabos subterráneos de la plaza para lavarme la cara y salgo restablecido. Un paseo a orillas del Támesis sirve para terminar de tranquilizarme. Es ya noche cerrada cuando salimos de cenar del restaurante hindú, uno de mis favoritos, y nos dirigimos a la estación. A Ernie le ha encantado todo, como buen gourmet; y durante el viaje de vuelta no hacemos más que rememorar las cosas buenas que ha tenido el día, obviando la película, que en otras circunstancias me habría encantado.

Una sensación reconfortante me invade mientras escucho a Ernie hablar sin parar, con ese aire resabido y pomposo que le caracteriza, de todas las cosas que le han llamado la atención, como el Metro de Londres.  
  
"...Sin embargo, el ambiente claustrofóbico producido por la desmedida, cuanto inevitable, profundidad a la que se encuentran los andenes, me produce una ligera inquietud hacia las posibles consecuencias en un nada desdeñable caso de catástrofe de cualquier envergadura."  
  
"Ahí hay un incendio y no sobrevive nadie," asiento.  
  
"Un muggle desde luego que no," pondera.

Al poco de volver a casa llega una lechuza de Susan sacándonos de dudas sobre los resultados de la vista. Su tía no le ha contado mucho, sólo que Harry se enfrentó él sólo a varios dementores para protegerse él mismo y a su primo, y que los repelió con un hechizo _patronus_ , que es muy complicado, y eso fue la causa de que saltara la alarma en el Ministerio. Aunque no se creen mucho la historia de Potter y los dementores, porque qué demonios iban a estar haciendo en el mundo muggle en vez de en Azkabán, donde tienen que estar, le han absuelto. Dumbledore lo defendió, y la tía de Susan, Madam Bones, votó a su favor.  
  
"Pero también dice Susan que nos preparemos," siguió leyendo Ernie, interrumpiendo mis gritos de júbilo, "porque una de las brujas más desagradables y odiosas del Ministerio podría ser nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el año que viene. Según su tía, mostró mucho interés en el colegio después de la vista con Potter. Y como Dumbledore parece incapaz de encontrar un sustituto este año, el Ministerio está pensando en intervenir directamente."  
  
"Estupendo, lo que nos faltaba."  
  
"Esto es malo, muy malo, Justin. El Ministerio seguramente busca meter la cabeza en Hogwarts. Dumbledore ha disfrutado siempre de una libertad tan adecuada como excesiva, pero ahora que el Ministerio ha emprendido una campaña de desacreditación hacia el director, si empiezan a introducir a su gente en el colegio, todo lo que ocurra allí estará más estrechamente vigilado."  
  
"¿No se supone que así estaremos más seguros también?"  
  
"Eso depende de a quién metan y para qué. Pero bueno, a mí lo que de verdad me preocupa son los exámenes finales. Lo demás es francamente secundario."  
  
No le noto convencido.  
  
"Pero Harry vuelve..." sonrío.  
  
"¿Tanto te alegra?" me mira de reojo con las cejas arqueadas y una media sonrisa.  
  
"Pues sí, habría sido una injusticia."  
  
"Yo también me alegro, pero me temo que el Ministerio estará ahora pendiente de sus movimientos, así que más le vale andarse con mucho cuidado, porque este año se la juega. Y, si queremos seguir adelante, no podemos jugárnosla ninguno."

* * *

En mitad de la noche me despierto de golpe empapado en sudor. Mejor no cuento lo que he soñado. No era nada bonito.  
Ernie sigue roncando plácidamente a mi lado en su cama. Lo agito un poco mientras chasqueo la lengua para que se dé la vuelta y respire mejor, pero sólo consigo que me agarre el brazo y no lo suelte. Con la cabeza en el extremo de su almohada y el cuerpo atravesado en mi propia cama, el sueño vuelve en pocos instantes.

* * *

  
El domingo nos lo tomamos con calma. Por la mañana yo escribo a Susan y Ernie a Hannah para comentar sobre el asunto de Harry, y también para contarles nuestra aventura en Londres. A mediodía nos llega respuesta de Hannah, para Ernie, y carta de Zacharías, para mí. Me escribe muy indignado porque Hannah le había escrito ayer _< <toda eufórica SÓLO para contarme lo del maldito niño Potter. ¿Y a mí qué diablos me importa si vuelve al colegio o no? ¡Por mí que le parta un rayo de nuevo, hombre! Estoy aquí muerto del aburrimiento porque todos se han ido de vacaciones menos mi familia; porque nadie se acuerda de mí, nadie me manda una maldita carta, y cuando por fin recibo una, y encima de ella, sólo es para esto. Estoy de una mala leche que no te quiero ni contar, que ya tienes lo tuyo. Siento mucho descargarlo contigo, tío, pero es que de verdad, esto es un puñetero rollo.>>_

Para consolarlo, le cuento someramente en qué consisten mis vacaciones de agosto, con plan de estudio incluido. Y su desesperación social se hace patente cuando recibo respuesta poco después de comer, con un escueto:

<< _Jo, tío, no sabes lo mucho que me ha levantado la moral saber que hay alguien que está aburriéndose AÚN más que yo_. >>

Y yo me abstengo de desmentirlo. Pero en realidad quisiera decirle que gracias a eso mantengo la moral alta. Que gracias a eso cada día tengo un motivo para levantarme y moverme. Y también quisiera apuntarle que, aunque el mensaje de Hannah fuera intrascendente para él, al menos se lo mandó ayer mismo, nada más enterarse de los hechos por Susan. A Ernie no le ha escrito sobre ello hasta hoy, y sólo como respuesta a la carta de Ernie. Y eso también dice algo de Hannah.

El resto de la tarde transcurre como cualquier tarde de domingo en la sala común de Hufflepuff, salvo la película de la tele que nos tragamos entera, en modo zombie por el cansancio acumulado tras la intensa escapada del día anterior. Al terminar, apago la tele antes de que vuelva a atraparnos, y desempolvo por fin la guitarra de casa para tocar un par de canciones y ensayo una nueva, con Ernie a mi lado en el sofá leyendo uno de los libros que compró ayer.

* * *

El martes por la mañana hacemos la segunda excursión grande, ésta vez a Oxford. Ernie tenía muchas ganas de conocer la prestigiosa universidad muggle. Lo malo es que, después de Hogwarts, Oxford no resulta tan impresionante. Aun así, él se siente en su salsa. Tras un par de horas recorriendo edificios y la calle comercial, tomamos el autobús de vuelta.

* * *

El sábado volvemos a Londres para asistir al musical del _Fantasma de la Ópera_. Me hacía muchísima ilusión ir a verlo, por eso me alegré cuando Ernie accedió, pese al precio. Acabamos los dos profundamente impresionados. En el tren de vuelta, Ernie me saca de la media modorra apacible que me ha entrado tras contar hasta el arbolito 63 y la casita 124, para hacerme una de esas preguntas que me dejan totalmente descolocado:

"Oye, Justin, si tú fueras Christine... y tuvieras que elegir entre el inocente primer amor del joven noble y apuesto, y el genio desfigurado pero apasionado que vive inspirado por ti, ¿con cuál te quedarías?"  
  
Me lo quedo mirando un buen rato antes de poder articular:  
  
"¿Es una pregunta retórica?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Es una pregunta con trampa?"  
  
"No, te lo estoy preguntando directamente y sin rodeos."  
  
"Pues no lo sé," respondo muy incómodo de repente, "lo he estado pensando durante la representación y, la verdad, entiendo el apuro de la heroína. Pero claro, a mí me gusta mucho la música, así que supongo que me quedaría con el fantasma. Él compone, yo toco. Un dúo perfecto."  
  
Evasión en la estación: antes de que Ernie pueda decir nada más, hemos llegado a nuestra parada.

Pero Ernie no lo deja ahí. Por la noche, mientras nos lavamos los dientes, casi me atraganto con la pasta cuando me dice:  
  
"Quizá debería empezar a estudiar música. Qué pena que no la contemplen como asignatura optativa en Hogwarts."  
  
"Tú deja en paz las partituras, que ya tienes bastante con la Aritmancia," escupo al lavabo.

* * *

  
El domingo me levanto preocupado. Anoche volví a pillar a Ernie con los ojos bien abiertos, mirándome, a una hora indecente de la madrugada, y no, esta vez sus manos estaban arriba las dos, con los brazos cruzados bajo la almohada.

"¿No puedes dormir?" le pregunté, antes de que esquivara la vista.

"Se ve que no," me respondió, con una sonrisa quebrada. Una sonrisa que me inquieta mucho.

Ahora Ernie sigue durmiendo, claro, lo que no durmió anoche. Y yo, a solas en la cocina, muerdo y remuerdo mi tostada, con las ojeras colgando y el corazón en vilo.

Mira, a estas alturas ya no puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo, por lo que no me voy a andar con rodeos: Tengo la ligera sospecha, sostenida por unos cuantos tejos con los que ya podría hacerme, si no un tejado, al menos sí el porche, de que yo a Ernie le gusto. De qué forma y hasta qué punto, no lo sé. Pero me temo que bastante, porque ya son demasiadas directas, demasiados detalles y demasiado lo que está haciendo por mí, lo que _siempre_ ha hecho por mí, como para seguir pensando que sólo soy su mejor amigo. No, estos sacrificios y esta dedicación no son sólo los de un amigo. Son los que yo sólo habría hecho hasta ahora por Cedric. Sé que llevo tiempo, inconscientemente, usando la ligera sospecha de su afecto para subirme el ego cuando lo notaba caído, pensando que al menos Ernie sí se preocupa por mí, que al menos a Ernie le importo y siempre se va a ocupar de mí si lo necesito. Pero cuando los acontecimientos te obligan a madurar un poco y a pensar mucho, y llegas a verlo todo en retrospectiva y en panorámica, no sube el ego darse cuenta que hay alguien dispuesto a dar tanto por ti, mientras que tú no puedes corresponderle justamente. Porque no sabes de dónde procede ni a dónde llevará; no sabes si lo ocurrido hace un par de años fue un incidente aislado o un hilo que retomar el día menos pensado; y no quieres pensar en qué pasaría si eso ocurriera, mientras tu corazón siga vendido y en punto muerto. En vez de sentirte bien y querido, te sientes angustiado, endeudado y perdido.

Al menos Ernie no ha hecho ningún avance. El día que me puso la mano en el pelo en aquel parque, mi cuerpo entero se sobrecogió. No estoy preparado aún para que nadie ocupe el lugar de Cedric, y ahí él debió de notarlo. Pero a veces, contadas veces, por ser Ernie y no otro, mi cuerpo agradece su contacto. Como en esas veces contadas que me ha abrazado; o cuando apoya su mano en mi hombro para explicarme algo; o cuando nos sentamos a ver la tele, y yo me tumbo y le pongo mis piernas encima y él las agarra con sus manos, sus grandes manos.

"Buenos días," saluda desde la puerta de la cocina, sobresaltándome sobremanera de mi meditación encima de la encimera. En décimas de segundo, recojo rápidamente mis pensamientos, como quien recoge borradores de cartas comprometedoras de encima del escritorio, y fuerzo una sonrisa ligera.  
  
"¿Huevos, salchicha, yogur?"

Un instante después me maldigo por mi subconsciente delator. Ernie arquea las cejas, divertido.  
  
"Todo, si puede ser. Tengo hambre."  
  
Se sienta frente a mí. Como un resorte, me levanto a prepararle el desayuno. Sus ojos son como dos puñales en mi espalda, escaneando, procesando, sacando conclusiones.  
  
"¿Has dormido bien, al final?" pregunto mientras pongo la sartén en el fuego.

Ernie empieza a reírse.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?"  
  
"Nada. Sólo pensaba... que te queda muy bien el delantal rosa de tu madre."  
  
"Mira Ernie, mira Ernie... " abro la nevera, y con uno en cada mano, le digo: "...No me toques los huevos."

* * *

  
<< _... y de verdad, a ver si empieza el colegio de una maldita vez, porque me voy a acabar comiendo los muñones de la desesperación. ¡Con lo a gusto que estuvimos el verano pasado en el Lago Ness, y lo petardo que está siendo este verano! He acabado por pensar que hasta sería mejor estar como tú, estudiando con Ernie, que al menos hacéis algo útil, que estar aquí solo pensando en tonterías y deprimiéndome por todo y por todos. Qué puñetero asco. Tío, ¿no me acogerías en tu casa, aunque sólo sea esta última semana? Ya sé que tres son multitud, y todo eso, pero es que como siga así voy a empezar hasta a mirarme los libros de texto por mi cuenta. Bueno, si es que llega de una vez esa endemoniada lista, que ya está tardando. No sé qué demonios estarán haciendo este año, si es que tienen a los autores aún terminándolos a latigazos o qué, porque no es normal. ¿Ernie no se sube por las paredes? Hannah está que trina. Pues no me escribe el otro día y me dice que va a empezar a leer otros libros avanzados, porque no puede esperar más a saber los que nos entran. Que sí, que vale que este curso es importante para vosotros y todo eso, pero hay un límite para todo, ¿no? Bueno, no me enrollo más, que a este paso el pergamino va a ser más largo que un día sin Quidditch._ >>

"Sólo nos faltaría tener a Mister Quejas bufando cada cinco minutos e impidiendo que avancemos con el programa," comenta Ernie todo airado cuando le resumo la carta en sólo dos o tres quejas de las cien que hay, mientras en mi mente suena, como una cantinela: <<tres son multitud, tres son multitud...>> Ya le preguntaré al rubiales qué quería decir con eso.  
  
"Bastante tenemos ya con la falta de libros," continúa Ernie. "Que para él no es nada, claro, ¡como ya pasó los TIMOS, puede olvidarse! Pero necesitamos saber cuál hay que comprar para Transfiguración y para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras."  
  
"El de McGonagall será el de siempre, ¿no? El correspondiente a quinto."  
  
"Pero no podemos ir al Callejón Diagón hasta que no tengamos la lista completa de lo que hay que comprar, ése es el problema. Menos mal que aún hay mucho por repasar, pero me habría gustado dedicar la última semana a aprender materia nueva, y no va a poder ser."  
  
"Si además de repasar tuvieras cosas nuevas, Ernie, tu horario de ocho horas como mucho se iría al traste, y necesitarías al menos 14."  
  
"Pues mira, empecé con pocas y he llegado a ocho. Algún día, hacia mayo del año que viene, seguro que podré llegar a nueve o diez antes de los exámenes."  
  
"Espero que no," le respondo muy serio, "porque no me gustaría acabar otro curso yendo de funeral."  
  
Ernie se queda callado. Reorganiza los libros con cierto despropósito. Mira la hora. Y por último suspira.  
  
"¿Salimos a cenar fuera? Te invito yo, que siempre estoy aquí gorroneando."  
  
A Ernie le gusta aprovechar cualquier excusa para utilizar dinero muggle.  
  
"No hace falta. Pero luego sí te dejo que me compres un helado, como premio por haberme portado bien y aguantar que se me quede el culo plano durante ocho horas seguidas estudiando. ¿Vale?"  
  
" _El culo plano_... " menea la cabeza y sonríe. "Me parece bien."

* * *

Es miércoles y hace una tarde estupenda. La comida china ha estado excelente, como siempre, y el helado sabe aún mejor porque estamos sentados en la hierba de un parque en una colina que da a unas vistas estupendas del atardecer sobre las casas, donde la luz anaranjada del sol se refleja en el agua de las inmensas piscinas. Lo sé y lo reconozco: vivo en una zona pija. Por eso también me alegro de tener un amigo como Ernie, que puede presumir de tener 9 generaciones de sangre pura a sus espaldas, y cuya casa y modo de vida, aunque a lo mágico, se parecen a los míos. Cedric era más modesto y a veces me llamaba _niño rico_ cuando le contaba todo lo que hacía con mis padres y las cosas que teníamos en casa, muggladas aparte. Pero con Ernie a veces hago competiciones verbales de "pues nosotros tenemos...", "pues nosotros vamos...", "pues en mi familia, más".

Creo que Ernie es la única persona que aún le da relevancia, sin conocer a fondo su trascendencia, al hecho de que yo podría haber estudiado en un colegio de la categoría de Eton. Pero como siempre acaba diciendo, de una forma u otra, que menos mal que Hogwarts y Hufflepuff ganaron el pulso, el tema se cambia con más rapidez de la que tardan en írseme los colores. La verdad es que el Justin que pasó la difícil selección a los once años para poder ir a la prestigiosa Eton, a los quince ya no existe, se ha relajado demasiado, está algo más con los pies en la tierra. No sé hasta dónde podría haber llegado de haber ido allí, pero no me arrepiento ni un segundo de mi decisión. Supongo que una vez que descubres que eres mago tampoco te queda mucha opción. No sé cómo se puede embotellar la magia dentro de uno para no aprender a usarla jamás. La magia, como los sentimientos, hay que fortalecerla. Y algún día podré usarla a todas horas, libremente; y quizá, cuando me gradúe de Hogwarts, podré irme a vivir al mundo mágico definitivamente. ¡Estaría genial!  
  
"¿En qué piensas, que estás tan callado?"  
  
"En el futuro," respondo con una amplia sonrisa, que Ernie me devuelve de inmediato.  
  
"Eso está muy, pero que muy bien."  
  
"Pero, ¿sabes qué?"  
  
"¿Qué?" me sigue mirando fijamente.  
  
"Que me apetece echar un vistazo al futuro que no pudo ser. ¿Nos vamos el sábado de excursión a Eton?"  
  
Ernie arquea las cejas.  
  
"¿Permiten visitas?"  
  
"¡Claro que sí! Y hasta las ofrecen guiadas. ¿Te hace?"  
  
"¿Visitar un colegio de esa categoría histórica? ¿Acaso lo dudas?"  
  
"¡Yupiiii!" ruedo por la hierba.

Ernie se parte de la risa.

Una llamada de teléfono a la mañana siguiente nos informa de horarios, precios y restricciones.  
  
"Vale, el horario de verano es de 10:30 a 16:30, el tour guiado es de 14:15 a 15:15, y cuesta unas 5 libras por cabeza. Como aún no nos consideran adultos, sólo podemos hacer el recorrido corto, pero imagino que será suficiente para hacerse una idea. ¡Estoy tan emocionado como si fuera a ir a estudiar de verdad!"  
  
"A ver si al final te me vas a volver inscribir en un descuido..."  
  
"Quita, quita. ¡Donde esté mi bandurria mágica y el calamar gigante, que se quite el club de remo y el de cítara medieval!"

* * *

  
Sábado al mediodía. Eton. Hemos aprovechado las primeras horas de la mañana para visitar el castillo de Windsor, que está al lado, y ahora, poco antes de la visita guiada al colegio, Ernie Macmillan se encuentra traumatizado. ¿Por qué se ha traumatizado Ernie Macmillan? Aún no lo sé muy bien. De momento, la única pista es una exclamación susurrada nada más llegar y ver el percal:  
  
"Justin...¡esto es un internado exclusivamente MASCULINO!"  
  
"Sí, aquí sólo admiten chicos."  
  
"Pero..." y ahí se ha cortado, dispuesto a mascarlo un buen rato antes de explicar nada más.

No deja de asombrarse y comentar en susurros sobre cada cosa que vemos, y luego, durante la visita guiada, con cada explicación que nos van dando (a nosotros y a los seis japoneses que entraron en los ocho permitidos por grupo) sobre la historia y el funcionamiento del colegio.

Pero no retoma el tema hasta que, yendo ya por nuestra cuenta otra vez, salimos de nuevo al exterior a través de la capilla:  
  
"Hombre, yo soy de la opinión que, pese a la tradición histórica, queda un poco anticuado someter a la gente de nuestras edades a la limitación del propio sexo, y sé que muchos no lo soportarían. Personalmente prefiero la variedad, y creo que es lo más sano para una educación positiva de cara a la futura vida en sociedad, pero entiendo que a ti te diera igual que sólo hubiera chicos, y te confieso que, bueno, realmente, a mí también me habría dado lo mismo."  
  
Lo miro con ojos cuadrados, pero él sólo aparta la vista, finge tos, y luego me mira de reojo, disimulando mal, pero que muy mal.  
  
CLONG CLONG CLONG CLONG  
  
En ese mismo momento las campanas de la escuela tocan las cuatro. Fin de la visita. Fin del suspense. Cuatro horas pateando la escuela a la que no fui y jamás iré. Cuatro años pensando que a Ernie Macmillan le gustaban _también_ las chicas. Sin darnos cuenta, hemos llegado de nuevo a la entrada, al principio de todo, y de pronto me entra la risa floja.  
  
"Ernie... ¡no me puedo creer que esta haya sido tu forma de salir del armario!"

Me sigo riendo a ratos durante todo el camino a casa, y sólo paro cuando Ernie amenaza con enfadarse de verdad, que estas cosas no son ni fáciles de confesar, ni tan difíciles de sospechar, y que lo deje ya, que aquí no es él quien se pone delantales rosa.

* * *

  
Los acontecimientos del sábado hacen que baje la guardia, y el domingo por la tarde cometo un error. No es un error muy grave, pero sí algo que podría haber sido dulce, y sin embargo nos agria el día por completo.

Todo empieza en la piscina, donde esa tarde pasamos varias horas en remojo, porque somos conscientes de que el verano tiene los días contados, y hay que aprovechar cualquier coletazo de sol para remojarse a lo grande. Echamos carreras de largos, hacemos peleas de aguadillas, nos escupimos agua (él no quería oiga, no quería, pero lo convenzo tras un par de ataques a traición) y, en cierto momento, acabo subido a caballito, arengándole como un vaquero para que galope por la zona que menos cubre. Vamos, lo que hace cualquier payaso cuando va a la piscina con sus amigos, como aquella vez que nos bañamos en el mar con sus primos.

Sin embargo, cuando llega la hora de salir, porque empieza a refrescar y Ernie dice que tiene hambre, yo me resisto. Al principio consigo retenerlo en el agua agarrándolo por la cintura y pegándome como una lapa, pero finalmente Ernie logra arrastrarme a grandes zancadas hacia la orilla.

Está a punto de subir las escalerillas cuando, en un último intento desesperado, tiro de él con todas mis fuerzas... y tan mala suerte, que mis manos resbalan de la cintura al cinto del bañador, y del esfuerzo contrario éste acaba bajando conmigo la distancia hasta el agua, mientras que Ernie casi pierde el equilibrio antes de acabar en zona seca, perfectamente mojado, y completamente desnudo.

  
Contemplo con horror la prenda en mis manos unos segundos, hasta que un tinte de malicia se apodera de mi cara. Ernie tirita y se tapa las vergüenzas. Los dientes le castañetean cuando suplica:

"Vamos, Justin, devuélvemelo, anda."

No hemos traído las toallas. Un absurdo despiste que ahora juega a mi favor. Empiezo a nadar hacia el centro de la piscina.  
  
"¡Si lo quieres, ven por él!" grito.

No quiero que se acabe el domingo. Lo estoy pasando demasiado bien, como hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba. Y no quiero que se acabe. Todavía no. Luego sólo habrá estudio y más estudio.  
  
Ernie maldice un poco, se echa el pelo hacia atrás y salta al agua. En menos de cinco segundos me ha dado alcance.  
  
"Jajajajajajaja, Macmillan, ¿has perdido algo?" río con ganas mientras que esquivo sus intentos por quitármelo de las manos.

Pero como siempre pasa en estos juegos cuando las dos partes tienen las hormonas activas, el juego no dura mucho como tal. En medio del forcejeo y con una rapidísima maniobra de las suyas (porque mira que es hábil el tío) Ernie me da la vuelta y me deja atrapado de espaldas a él con la cabeza bajo su barbilla, mientras que con un sólo brazo me inmoviliza los dos. Si mi respiración está agitada, la suya está desbocada. No hay mucho que ocultar cuando sólo se lleva un bañador, pero aún menos cuando no se lleva nada. Y en ambos casos se puede sentir hasta el último rincón del cuerpo del otro.  
  
"Ernie... " jadeo, soltando el bañador en el agua. "¿Qué haces?"

Su barbilla está en mi hombro, sus labios cerca de mi oreja. Aunque me tiene embocadillado y me aprieta, no se mueve. No se atreve.  
  
"Tú te lo has buscado... siempre te lo buscas... sabes muy bien cómo encontrarme las cosquillas. Y todos tenemos un límite de aguante, Justin. ¡Todos!"  
  
El tinte desesperado en su voz me asusta y me excita a la vez.  
  
"Suéltame, Ernie."  
  
"No quiero. Tú te lo has buscado."  
  
Estoy ardiendo por dentro y temblando por fuera. Mi cuerpo no quiere perder ese contacto, pero mi mente no puede soportarlo. La mano de Ernie que no me sujeta se cuela por mi bañador. Lo demás, es historia.

La historia que se repite.

* * *

  
No hemos intercambiado una sola palabra durante la cena. Apenas alguna antes para decidir el menú. Ni siquiera nos miramos. Al acabar, echo los platos en la pila, me siento de un salto en el sillón y enciendo la tele con el mando. Como si la voz viniera de lejos, aunque sé que sigue sentado a la mesa, oigo a Ernie preguntar algo sobre la cama, que no entiendo bien.  
  
"Haz lo que quieras," respondo sin girarme, pensando que probablemente quiera acostarse ya. 

Ernie se levanta poco después y sube a la habitación. Intento no pensar en nada mientras cambio compulsivamente de canal, pero cuando oigo correr muebles en el piso de arriba, me levanto como un resorte y subo los peldaños de dos en dos.

"¿Qué haces?" jadeo malamente al entrar.  
  
"Intentar hacer las cosas bien."  
  
"¿A dónde te llevas el colchón?"  
  
"A mi cuarto. Hiciste bien en darme uno. Lo necesitamos."  
  
"No. No es cierto."  
  
"Oh, sí que lo es."  
  
"Ernie... "  
  
"Aparta de la puerta, Justin."  
  
"No, Ernie. No lo hagas así."  
  
"¿Te gusta más del otro modo, Justin? ¿Eh?" me mira por fin, descubriendo su enfado mal contenido. Con él mismo, más que conmigo.

Me empiezo a sentir mal, físicamente mal.  
  
"No lo hagas así... "  
  
"Apártate, Justin."  
  
"No... " sollozo.

Ernie suspira. Deja el colchón que estaba sosteniendo a modo de ariete de nuevo sobre el somier y se lleva las manos a la cara, frotándose los ojos con fuerza. Quizá para no hacer lo que yo ya no puedo evitar: Rompiendo a llorar, me tiro a su cuello y lo derribo sobre la cama que ya no va a moverse de su sitio. Ernie me rodea con sus brazos férreamente mientras yo, para variar, me descargo contra él. Y lloro, hipo, tiemblo convulsivamente, y luego lloro un poco más, mientras Ernie me acaricia la espalda de arriba abajo, me susurra cosas y evita, muy conscientemente, tocar cualquier parte de mi cabeza.

Al cabo de un buen rato, cuando nota mis respiración más calmada, Ernie se separa un poco para limpiarme la cara con su pañuelo. Sí, lleva pañuelo en el bolsillo. De tela. En los tiempos que corren. Está hecho un carca, pero...  
  
"Ernie, eres lo más importante que me queda, ¿entiendes? ¡No quiero perderte por hacer el tonto!"  
  
"Lo que pasa es que eres tonto," replica mientras me seca los lagrimones de los ojos en la oscuridad, "porque no sabes... porque te crees... porque desde... bueno, porque _eso_ no es posible."  
  
Vuelvo a enterrar la cara en su cuello.  
  
"No sé qué voy a hacer, Ernie, no sé qué voy a hacer cuando vuelva al colegio y todo me recuerde a Cedric," sigo sollozando.  
  
"¿Y qué ha cambiado desde el año pasado, Justin? Sigues teniendo otros amigos que te quieren, que también lo echan de menos y que te apoyarán en el duelo. Pronto podrás volver a recordarle con una sonrisa. Yo ya casi lo consigo."  
  
"No es lo mismo, Ernie," protesto con amargura, aunque sé que él lo sabe. Lo sabe perfectamente bien.  
  
"No, pero es lo que hay. Y nada va a cambiar lo sucedido."  
  
"Eso está claro."  
  
"Como ya te dije en su día, sólo podemos decidir la forma en la que lo aceptamos, nos resistimos, pataleamos o nos volvemos desdichados de por vida. Y la vida de Cedric acabó en junio, pero la tuya, y la mía, siguen. Y si Cedric te quiere tanto como... estoy seguro de que te quería, no creo que se alegre de ver que tu vida se desperdicia por su culpa. ¿O crees que al capitán le haría feliz eso?"  
  
"El capitán... " sollozo, "el capitán siempre se preocupa por su equipo. Por todos los miembros. Hasta por el bardo."  
  
"¿Verdad?" asiente. "Mira Justin, no te digo que nunca haya sentido celos de él, porque soy humano y porque Cedric siempre ha sido todo lo que yo quiero ser y ha tenido todo lo que yo querría tener, menos en el Quidditch, que no es lo mío. Pero eso no quita que lo admirara, lo respetara y, como el resto de nuestra casa, lo apreciara, por lo que voy a esforzarme porque su memoria siga viva entre nosotros para inspirarnos a ser cada vez mejores. "  
  
"Bueno, más o menos tú vas siguiendo sus pasos, ¿no?  Aunque sólo seguir lo que hizo otro me parece triste. Es mejor improvisar de vez en cuando," sorbo. "Tú tienes que ser tú mismo, Ernie."  
  
"Totalmente de acuerdo. Sólo siento... Justin, siento mucho lo de hoy. No debí hacerlo," ahora suena realmente arrepentido, como si hubiera cometido un crimen. "Por un momento sentí como si tuviéramos de nuevo trece años, como cuando empezamos a experimentar juntos."  
  
Es la primera vez que Ernie habla de lo que pasó aquel verano. Sólo de recordarlo se me suben los colores.  
  
"La culpa fue mía. Todos somos humanos, Ernie, todos podemos perder el control de una forma o de otra."  
  
"Quizá tengas razón, pero no me gusta perder el control de esa manera, como un... como un animal, ni mucho menos ser la causa de tus lágrimas. Todo menos eso" dice suavemente, y me besa en la sien, estrechándome aún más fuerte entre sus brazos.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de que Ernie me trata como tratan a las chicas en las películas, y me hace gracia.

"¿De qué te ríes?"  
  
"De ti."  
  
"Ah, ¡ésa es buena!" me agita ahora con fingida indignación. "Aquí estoy yo intentando levantarle la moral al mequetrefe para que me venga con..."  
  
Pero su discurso se interrumpe cuando me yergo levemente para plantarle sendos besos en cada una de sus mejillas, ¿mojadas?  
  
"Ernie... ¿y tú por qué lloras?"  
  
"Porque... en el fondo soy más blando que tú, que ya es decir."  
  
Ambos nos reímos. Y después bromeamos y nos burlamos el uno del otro, olvidando por completo lo sucedido esa tarde, hasta que el sueño nos vence y caemos rendidos uno junto al otro en la cama de Ernie. Porque, ¡qué demonios, he decidido que estoy a gusto ahí. Estoy acostumbrado a sus ronquidos: llevo oyéndolos desde las primeras noches en Hogwarts, cuando se metió en mi cama al oírme llorar de nostalgia por mi casa. No ha cambiado _nada_.

* * *

  
Y _nada_ es lo que rindo la última semana. No soy como Ernie, que puede concentrarse durante horas y motivarse con la cuenta atrás hasta el viernes.  
  
"¡Apenas cuatro días y tanto por repasar todavía!" se agobia, y me agobia.  
  
Pero yo no puedo seguirle ya. Me levanto continuamente, enciendo la tele y me pongo a cambiar de canal. O la apago y me pongo a tocar la guitarra. Todo, salvo estar más de media hora sentado. ¡Al cuerno! Ya estudiaré cuando haga falta. Poco a poco el verano desaparece ante mis ojos: El lunes hace fresco, el martes llueve, el miércoles vuelve a hacer calor pero la piscina está tan sucia que no me apetece limpiarla.  
Esa noche Ernie está desesperado. Más aún, si cabe.  
  
"Bueno, ¡esto es indignante! ¿Dónde se ha visto que la víspera de regresar a Hogwarts aún no haya llegado la lista de los libros y el material para el curso?"  
  
"La víspera es mañana, aún hay tiempo. No creo que a Dumbledore se le haya ido hasta tal punto de que deje a todos sin carta."  
  
Hannah, Susan y Zacharías, el trío matarile, nos han escrito para preguntarnos si ya teníamos las nuestras, que qué pasaba, que qué podíamos hacer, que si le iba a decir un par de cosas al director por negligente, y si no, su padre lo haría. Éste Zacharías... Nunca ha sido muy fan de Dumbledore, pero imagino que no llegará hasta el punto de desconfiar de él de esa forma.

Por fin el jueves, justo antes de comer, llegan los dichosos sobres.  
  
Ernie es el primero que lo abre, con tanta ansia que lo raja por cinco sitios. Yo me tomo mi tiempo, leo las escasas novedades y lo dejo tirado a mi lado en el sofá, donde sigo tocando la nueva pieza principal de mi repertorio para el año que viene. Es otro tema de los _Dire Straits_ que creo que viene que ni pintado para el humor de los Hufflepuffs después de junio, y-

"¡SÍ, SÍ, SÍ, LO SABÍA! ¡LO SABÍA, JUSTIN, LO SABÍA!"  
  
"¿Qué paaaasa?" me levanto a toda prisa, porque no es normal ver a Ernie dando saltos en la silla de esa forma.  
  
"¡Que soy prefecto! ¡Soy el nuevo prefecto de Hufflepuff!"

¡Había olvidado que los eligen en 5º! Aunque en nuestra casa no hacía falta uno nuevo mientras que estuviera... El pensamiento se interrumpe cuando Ernie me enseña la resplandeciente insignia con orgullo y con "P" de "pomposo".  
  
"Desde que te conocí supe que este día llegaría," confieso solemnemente, antes de echarme a reír. "¡Enhorabuena, señor Prefecto!", le palmeo el hombro con ganas. Como está fuerte, ni lo nota.  
  
"Va a ser duro llenar el vacío que ha quedado, pero me esforzaré al máximo."  
  
"Cuento con ello," le guiño un ojo. Acto seguido me doy cuenta del doble significado de la situación, y me sonrojo.

No va a ser fácil, no. Pero Ernie ya demostró con creces que merecía tal puesto cuando se ocupó de recoger los pedazos de Hufflepuff y juntarlos en la Sala Común. No creo que esto se le escapara al director. Y no creo que haya nadie mejor que Ernie para ser nuestro nuevo prefecto.  
  
Prefecto.  
  
Ernie el prefecto...  
  
"Eso quiere decir que tus obligaciones también aumentarán, ¿no?"  
  
"Oh... sí... bueno, sí, es cierto. Pero no creo que note mucha diferencia. Además, también habrá una nueva prefecta para ayudarme. ¿Quién será, Susan o Hannah? O quizá alguna de sexto..."  
  
En Hufflepuff, recordemos, somos tan mansos que nos basta con dos prefectos para toda la casa.  
  
"Mañana mismo saldremos de dudas en el andén, así que no le des-"  
  
Aleteo. Carta. Lechuza que vuelve a irse por donde ha venido.  
  
"No creo que haya que esperar tanto," sonríe Ernie, abriéndola con gran impaciencia, pues va dirigida a él.  
  
Es de Hannah. Ernie se echa a reír.  
  
"¡Lo sabía! ¡La prefecta es Hannah! Y dice que está segura de que me han escogido a mí."  
  
"Pues vaya par de sorpresas sin suspense."  
  
"No las tenía todas conmigo, Justin. Podría haber elegido a, no sé... a alguien mejor preparado o con mejor historial, aunque no sea de quinto."  
  
"Ahórrate la modestia. ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!" lo abrazo por detrás.  
  
"Pero primero, ¡al Callejón Diagón!" responde exultante, agitando la lista de material en el aire, mientras me rodea todo lo grande que es con uno solo de sus brazos.

* * *

No tardamos ni media hora en terminar las compras en el Callejón. Apenas nos cruzamos con algunos compañeros, quizá porque hemos ido más temprano que nadie. También, por lo que se ve, porque muchos han delegado las compras de última hora en sus padres, como los Weasley. ¿Para quién será esa escoba que acaba de comprar la madre?  
  
"Por cierto, ¿cuándo volvían tus padres?" me pregunta Ernie de repente.  
  
"Esta noche. Por eso no conviene que regresemos muy tarde."

Pero lo hacemos. Porque nos ponemos a andar y a andar, a hablar y a hablar, desde Tower Bridge al Big Ben por toda la orilla del Támesis. Y cuando llegamos a casa ya ha oscurecido y mis padres nos esperan viendo la tele y algo preocupados.  
  
"¿Y bien?" pregunta mi madre con los brazos en jarras.  
  
"Yo también me alegro de verte, mamá. Mira, los libros de texto. Han mandado la lista HOY."  
  
"¿Os ha cundido el estudio? ¿Lleváis el cerebro bien fritito para el gran reestreno de mañana?"  
  
"Más o menos," sonrío a mi padre. "¿Y vosotros qué tal?"

Una hora después de ver fotos y escuchar anécdotas prescindibles sobre viajes maritales, Ernie y yo nos despedimos y subimos a la habitación.  
  
"Me parece muy bien que hayáis juntado las camas para hablar, pero mañana hay que levantarse pronto, así que nada de trasnochar, ¿eh?" oigo a mi madre desde el pie de la escalera.

¡Cómo si eso fuera posible!  
  
Ernie vuelve de lavarse los dientes y me encuentra sentado en mi cama contemplando las fotos de la pared y acariciando una de ellas con la yema del dedo índice. He empezado a quitarlas para llevármelas a Hogwarts, pero cuando he ido a coger aquella en la que estamos todos en el comedor, con Cedric en el centro, sonrientes (¡hasta Zacharías!) y felices, se me ha caído el alma a los pies. Mañana tendré que volver a un Hogwarts sin Cedric. Pese a las palabras de Ernie, no sé cómo voy a enfrentarme a todos aquellos lugares de nuevo. Frente a esa perspectiva, el verano ha resultado ligeramente fácil de sobrellevar.  
  
"Al principio nos va a costar a todos, Justin."  
  
"Lo sé."  
  
"Pronto podremos sacar fotos nuevas. Fotos alegres. Aunque," se ríe, sentándose como quien no quiere la cosa justo detrás de mí, pegado a mi espalda, rodeándome con un brazo para señalar la foto, "no creo que pillemos a Smith en otra así de contento."  
  
"Creo que es porque estaba haciendo de rabiar a Hannah. Le quitó el lazo de una trenza. Claro que ella tampoco estaba muy molesta."  
  
"Siempre he querido preguntártelo: ¿dónde está la mano de Cedric?"  
  
"Ummm..."  
  
"Sí, tu cara lo dice todo. Aquí y en la foto. Deberíamos poner fotos como esta en el tablón de la sala común."  
  
"¿Estás loco?"  
  
"No, creo que sería terapéutico para todos. No hay que olvidar a Cedric, ¿recuerdas? Tenemos que seguir recordándolo de ahora en adelante, cada día de nuestras vidas, como un ejemplo a seguir; como, probablemente, uno de los mejores Hufflepuffs y una de las mejores personas que haya pisado Hogwarts jamás. Y será tarea de los estudiantes que lo hemos conocido traspasar ese ideal y ese respeto a los que vengan después. Guardar y preservar su memoria."  
  
"Lo siento, pero la memoria que guardo de él es sólo para mí," sonrío sin quitar los ojos de Cedric, quien me mira desde la foto con ese aire inocente que siempre ha desprendido, y que lo acompaña aun cuando tiene una mano posada en mi trasero, apretando con fruición para que a mí se me quede esa cara agónica de sonrisa estúpida y exagerada con ojos flotantes. Qué recuerdos...

Ahora tengo a Ernie cubriéndome la retaguardia con todo su cuerpo, infundiéndome calor y protección. Vuelvo a mirar a Cedric. Sigue sonriendo. Me pregunto qué pensaría ahora si nos viera, y si sonríe desde arriba. Una parte grande de mí sabe que sí. Cedric apreciaba mucho a Ernie. Otra parte pequeña me dice que _yo_ necesito tiempo. Un pinchazo en el globo de bienestar en el que me sumerge Ernie que, aunque no molesta, sí previene. Y basta que esté presente para que cualquier otra idea parezca descabellada. Aún así...  
  
"Soy consciente de que el colegio estará lleno de recuerdos que amenazarán con hundirte, pero tienes que seguir, Justin. Y para ello, espero que no olvides que siempre tendrás a alguien detrás si necesitas apoyarte. _Siempre_."  
  
...Cuando los brazos de Ernie se cierran en banda a mi alrededor, yo me reclino hacia atrás, apoyando todo mi peso en él, sentados los dos al borde de mi cama, mientras que seguimos mirando las fotos y recordando tantos episodios memorables del comedor en los últimos cuatro años, en los ya viejos tiempos. Tiempos que recordaremos mañana en Hogwarts con nuestros amigos. Y sólo recordaremos lo bueno, y lo bueno que era nuestro capitán. Como quien no quiere la cosa, Ernie termina comentándome que siempre sospechó que entre Cedric y yo había algo más que mera amistad.  
  
"Era demasiado evidente. No venía al caso preguntar, de todos modos, porque era sólo asunto vuestro. No obstante, yo lo sabía, otros se lo olían, y algunos murmuraban más de lo que os... te puedes hacer una idea. No es algo tan extraño en Hogwarts, ni en nuestra casa, pero dada la situación especial de Cedric, el asunto daba aún más de que hablar. Poca gente hablaba mal, eso sí. De los comentarios que escuché, sólo uno fue ofensivo, pero sus propios amigos se encargaron de callarlo, así que no me tocó intervenir."  
  
"¿Lo habrías hecho, Ernie?"  
  
"¿Estás de broma? ¡Pues claro que sí!" Se pone en pie, apartándome con cuidado, y se dirige a su cama mientras continúa: "Si fuera un Slytherin me lo pensaría dos veces, porque los de esa calaña lo llevan en la sangre, y es más natural que nos insulten a que nos den los buenos días. A un Ravenclaw le rebatiría y le razonaría, a menos que se pusiera como los Slytherin; entonces lo dejaría por imposible. Los Gryffindor tienen sus propios asuntos de los que ocuparse, así que no creo ni que prestaran mucha atención a lo que pasaba en nuestra casa. Pero si alguien de Hufflepuff descalificara a un compañero por razones tan obtusas y absurdas como ésta... se las tendría que ver conmigo. Ahora además tengo una insignia, ¡y estoy dispuesto a usarla!"

Oh, Ernie...

Justo antes de dormir, y al poco de apagar la luz, cuando creo que ya no queda nada más por hablar hasta que no veamos a Hannah y los otros, Ernie se vuelve hacia mí en la oscuridad.  
  
"Justin, dime la verdad: ¿hasta dónde llegasteis Cedric y tú?"  
  
A estas alturas, no tiene sentido ocultárselo, así que emito un suspiro y respondo con voz grave:  
  
"Hasta el final."


	14. Curso nuevo, Hufflepuff nuevo

**Capítulo 14: Curso nuevo, Hufflepuff nuevo**

Día uno de septiembre, día uno de mi nueva vida en Hufflepuff sin Cedric. Me siento como en mi primer día en el mundo mágico. Mi primer día en Hogwarts. Sólo que sin la ilusión de entonces.  
  
Mis padres se han quedado al otro lado del muro. Los de Ernie nos han acompañado al andén y se han marchado en cuanto han llegado nuestros amigos.

Todos felicitan a Ernie, quien por fin es prefecto como siempre soñó. Hannah luce la misma insignia en la pechera. Está tan emocionada que nos ha dado cinco abrazos a cada uno. Susan escucha pacientemente a Zacharías murmurar sobre ellos por lo bajo.

No quiero mirar alrededor esperando lo que nunca va a venir. Mi mano se va instintivamente al pelo, colocándome rizos por detrás de las orejas, intentando que no se note que es otra mano la que me gustaría que estuviera allí, aunque sólo fuera el habitual roce de un par de segundos excesivamente prolongados. Propongo entrar cuanto antes para elegir compartimento, aprovechando que, para variar, no vamos con la hora pegada al culo.

"¿Vamos, Ernie?"  
  
"Eh...no puedo, Justin. Los prefectos tenemos que reunirnos en el vagón de prefectos delante del todo."  
  
"Anda, es verdad. Lo había olvidado."  
  
"Lo siento, chicos. Cuando nos den las instrucciones y Ernie y yo acabemos nuestra ronda de patrulla, os buscaremos. No creo que tardemos mucho."  
  
Y diciendo esto, ambos se alejan por el pasillo, mientras que Zacharías, Susan y yo nos metemos en el primer compartimento libre. Es la primera vez que viajo en el Expreso de Hogwarts sin ellos, pero menos mal que quejas-man y Miss Patronus (porque no deja de hablar de ellos) están para hacerme compañía. Zacharías va y viene un rato entre nuestro vagón y en el que está la mayoría del equipo, pero al final se queda en el nuestro.

Al poco rato veo pasar a Luna y salgo a saludarla. La invito a entrar y a sentarse con nosotros, pero algo debe de haber visto en la cara del rubiales, porque ha rehusado inmediatamente con la excusa de que en el último vagón estará a salvo si no sé qué monstruo del túnel decide merendarse el Expreso. Así que, como de costumbre, entre Hufflepuffs anda el juego.

* * *

Después de arrasar el carrito de los dulces, para entretenernos mientras nos los zampamos, les hago una representación de momentos estelares del _Equipo A_.  
  
"Entonces, están todos preparándose para enfrentarse a los monjes fanáticos, cuando Fénix intenta contactar con Murdock: 'Me recibes, me recibes', y el otro aparece detrás de él por sorpresa: 'Te recibo perfectamente'. 'Hombre Murdock, ¿qué has traído?' 'Un montón de bonita, preciosa dinamita', y Fénix: 'Eres un encanto'. Murdock se vuelve al helicóptero a por la dinamita, y la chica, o sea, el ligue del guaperas de Fénix del capítulo, se acerca a él aparentemente celosa, a preguntarle que quién es. Y entonces Fénix suspira y responde-"  
  
" _Está más loco que un conejo mexicano. Pero le quiero_ ," termina Ernie por mí, rodeándome el cuello con un brazo e imitando a la perfección la cara de ensoñación de Fénix.  
  
No hemos cerrado la puerta del compartimento y su llegada me ha pillado por sorpresa. Los demás se ríen y les ofrecen chucherías a él y a Hannah. Yo me entretengo comiéndome cinco ranas de chocolate seguidas antes de sobreponerme y volver a levantar la vista, porque temo que mi cara delate el semi infarto que me acaba de dar.  
  
"Veo que Justin te ha hecho tragarte su serie favorita, ¿eh?" sigue riendo Susan.  
  
"Creo que ese capítulo lo vimos unas tres o cuatro veces, ¿no, Justin?" y su mano sigue sobre mi hombro cuando su cuerpo se sienta a mi lado.

Susan hace un hueco a Hannah entre ella y Zacharías. A partir de ese momento el rubiales no dice nada durante al menos dos minutos, sólo come una golosina tras otra, y sonríe tanto y tan ampliamente que temo que se lesione por la falta de costumbre. Es Susan la primera que salta:  
  
"Bueno, ¡contad, contad! ¿Quiénes son los otros prefectos?"  
  
"Malfoy y Parkinson en Slytherin," responde Ernie. "Goldstein y Patil para Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh, ¿Terry no...?" empieza Susan, pero enseguida se interrumpe con los colores subidos.  
  
"¿Para qué quieres que sea prefecto? Más responsabilidades, menos tiempo," comenta Zacharías, mirando de reojo a Hannah.  
  
"Más autoridad, más respeto," responde ésta con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
"Y, no os lo perdáis," sigue Ernie, "Granger y _Weasley_ para Gryffindor."  
  
"¿QUÉ?" exclamamos los tres a la vez.  
  
"¿Y Harry?" pregunta inmediatamente Susan.  
  
"Desconozco si tendrá que ver con el incidente de este verano, pero de momento ya lo han dejado fuera de la prefectura," responde Ernie.  
  
"A mi me da, no sé por qué, que Dumbledore lo ha hecho para que el pobre no tenga que preocuparse por otra cosa más," añade Hannah."Que bastante tiene con el trauma del torneo, los dementores en su casa muggle y los TIMOS a final de curso. Sólo le faltaba tener que ocuparse de labores de prefecto. Pero por otro lado..."  
  
"Ya, _Weasley_. No sé si está hecho para el puesto," asiente Ernie, a quien le cae tan mal como a mí.  
  
"Ese tío es un mierda. Sólo sabe ir a las faldas de Potter o de Granger. Su hermano se creía el Primer Ministro de Hogwarts, pero éste no vale ni para bufón."  
  
"¡No digas eso! Ronald no es tan malo, es sólo... un poco quisquilloso," argumenta Susan, y yo encuentro la voz para decir:  
  
"A los Hufflepuffs nos mira mal. Tanto él como sus hermanos nos miran por encima del hombro."  
  
"Eso es cierto. Los Weasley se creen tan guays que piensan que nosotros no valemos nada. Pero mi familia es de sangre más pura que la suya, y al menos entre nosotros no tenemos que heredar la ropa."  
  
"Oye, Zacharías, eso no es justo," protesta Hannah."Las limitaciones de sus padres no son culpa suya, que son muchos hermanos."  
  
"Y Ginny es muy agradable," comenta Susan con desatino.  
  
"Sí, es la que mejor me cae a mí," masculla Hannah con sarcasmo plomizo y voz de ultratumba.  
  
"No me hace gracia que ese niñato me pueda dar órdenes," sigue bufando el rubiales.  
  
"No creo que se pase, siempre ha sido un chico legal, y si le da el punto, Hermione no le dejará pasarse de la raya," dice Hannah.  
  
"Curiosa pareja..." murmuro yo, y creo que nadie me ha escuchado, hasta que Susan me responde por lo bajo:  
  
"¡Y que lo digas! Esto va a ser divertido."  
  
"Y no veas la cara de Draco Malfoy cuando ha visto que era Weasley y no Harry el que entraba en el vagón de prefectos," sigue marujeando Hannah con nosotros. "¡Qué pena no tener a Colin a mano cuando lo necesitas!"  
  
"Malfoy nos ha mirado a todos los prefectos con sus aires de príncipe de Escocia, como si fuera ya el alfa de la manada," resopla Ernie.

"Se cree alguien y todo, porque su padre unta al Ministerio," comenta Susan con desprecio.

Y, harto ya, estallo:  
  
"No sé vosotros, pero ya que estamos por fin los cinco juntos, ¿qué tal si dejamos de hablar de los VIP de Hogwarts y nos centramos en cosas más mundanales como... nuestros veranos?"  
  
"Yo no quiero volver a oír el tuyo, que pinta a muy rollo."  
  
Todos miramos a Zacharías con guasa.  
  
"Tú me ganas, macho," le digo con una palmada en la espalda.  
  
"Para una vez que gano en algo..."  
  
Una vez más, hay que ver con qué cosas nos contentamos.

* * *

  
Nuestros peores temores se ven confirmados en el banquete inaugural.   
  
Para empezar, el sombrero nos deja patidifusos con su nueva canción en aras de la solidaridad y cooperación entre casas en tiempos difíciles; y algo aplatanados cuando por fin confiesa, como quien no quiere la cosa, que en realidad y en sus tiempos Helga Hufflepuff dijo algo así como: <<A mí dadme a los que sobran.>> (De leales y trabajadores, nada, ¡siempre supe que era la excusa para que no nos deprimiéramos desde primero, pero ahora que somos mayores por fin nos pueden decir que Papá Noel no existe y que los Hufflepuff somos, como siempre sospechamos, los que sobramos).   
  
Después, nos enteramos de que la mayoría de los alumnos no se cree la verdad sobre la muerte de Cedric, y piensan que a Dumbledore se le ha ido del todo por hablar del regreso de Voldemort, que Harry es un mentiroso compulsivo en busca de más atención (¡cómo si la necesitara! ¿O es que hay algo superior a la primera plana y no me he enterado?), y que el Ministerio desmiente y se burla de cualquier rumor veraz al respecto.

Y luego, cuando aún nos estamos preguntando dónde está Hagrid, Susan nos señala a la nueva profesora de DADA y nos confirma que es la arpía que su tía se temía.  
  
"Definitivamente está claro que el Ministerio va a seguir muy de cerca todo lo que se haga o se diga en el colegio," susurra Ernie con decepción, prestando toda su atención a lo que la _sapo_ , como ya la hemos rebautizado, está contando sin venir a cuento.  
  
"Y eso si no interviene en lo que menos nos esperemos," asiente Susan. "Esta tía es una bruja piruja, alguien con quien es mejor no tener problemas," explica.  
  
"Qué felicidad," suspiro.

Como nosotros somos Hufflepuffs, o sea, margen de desobediencia cero, no veo cómo podríamos tener problemas con ella. Aún así, nos va a dar DADA. Siempre suele ser una de las asignaturas más emocionantes, pero este año, ya sólo con tener que mirar a ese engendro humano a la cara, se me va a amargar cada clase.  
  
"¡Y su voz!" murmura Hannah. "Me da menos grima cuando alguien raya un plato con el tenedor, ¡por favor!"  
  
"Habrá que resignarse, chicos," concluye Ernie.

* * *

 

Pero ya el primer día de clase, cuando salimos al pasillo después de soportar con la _sapo_ la sesión teórica más irritante de nuestra vida (después de las clases de Binns, eso sí) , y nos esforzamos por sacar su chirriante voz de la cabeza rememorando un par de chistes de elfos domésticos y duendes en un bar que nos contaron los mayores en el desayuno, tenemos que detenernos de sopetón cuando esa misma voz se aparece a nuestras espaldas con un sonoro "Hem, hem".   
  
Como no sabemos qué hacer, qué decir, o si como buen sapo nos va a escupir, es ella la que habla, que al fin y al cabo es lo que quiere:  
  
"Usted es la sobrina de Amelia Bones, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, soy yo," responde Susan a media voz, intentando no mirarnos de reojo.  
  
"Bien, bien, me alegra ver que sigue los pasos de su familia como buena Hufflepuff. Su tía es una mujer respetable, no cabe duda, e imagino que no querrá hacer nada que la avergüence, ¿verdad, señorita Bones?"

"No... claro que no, profesora."

"Lamentaría mucho tener que llevarle malas noticias por mal comportamiento de su sobrina. Aunque claro, no imagino que algo así se pueda esperar de una Hufflepuff, ¿me equivoco?" sonríe de una forma tan falsamente dulce que da hasta más grima que su voz.

"Pues... no," responde Susan tímidamente.

"Bien, bien. Así me gusta," sonríe aún más, mostrando sus afilados dientes antes de pasar por entre nosotros, y en ese mismo momento sé que invadirá mis ya superpobladas pesadillas.

"Chicos, ¿sabéis una cosa?" comento en un arrebato de camino al comedor, cuando noto que a todos se nos ha pasado la grima y los escalofríos.

"Jamás pensé que ser Hufflepuff tuviera tantas ventajas: sobramos, estorbamos al paso, no valemos un pimiento, si nos asesinan todo el mundo cuenta que ha sido un estúpido accidente... Pero a la hora de la verdad, ¡nadie da un knut por nuestro mal comportamiento! ¡Podríamos montar la primera revolución Hufflepuff y nadie sabría de dónde les ha llovido! ¿Qué me decís?"  
  
"¿Qué decías de un conejo mexicano, Ernie?" menea la cabeza Susan con una sonrisa.  
  
Mejor que no lo repita...  
  
"Vosotros reíd, pero ya os revolucionaré yo con mi bandurria, ¡vaya que sí!"  
  
"¿Será algo violento?" pregunta Hannah, fingiendo seriedad.  
  
"Depende de lo que le haya cambiado la voz otra vez," se ríe Susan, "puede ser MUY MUY violento."

Al llegar a la puerta del comedor, tenemos la segunda aparición no deseada: Draco Malfoy, escoltado por sus inseparables gorilas y Parkinson (quien me guiña un ojo como quien no quiere la cosa), impide a un grupo de Ravenclaws de segundo que entren, y nos hace un gesto para que pasemos nosotros:  
  
"Por favor, las mujeres y los Hufflepuffs primero."

Lo dicho: ¡todo son ventajas!

...Maldita sea.


	15. La revolución Hufflepuff

**Capítulo 15: La revolución Hufflepuff**

La sala común está tal y como la dejé en junio. Aún huele a verano, a tranquilidad y a tristeza. Los sofás me traen mil y un recuerdos, que algunos se empeñan en recordarme:  
  
"¿Os acordáis de cuando ganamos a Gryffindor? Aquél si que fue un día memorable, ¿eh, Justin?"  
  
Pero yo me limito a forzar una sonrisa y no pico el anzuelo.

Dumbledore viene a vernos una de las primeras noches después de cenar y nos regala una ampliación a tamaño real de una foto oficial de Cedric posando como Campeón de Hogwarts. Nos explica que, efectivamente, así será más fácil que, tanto nosotros, como las generaciones venideras de Hufflepuffs, recordemos a Cedric Diggory. Algunos todavía opinan que es hurgar en la herida, pero a la mayoría le reconforta ver allí cada día a nuestro capitán. Para compensar la seriedad de la foto, Dumbledore nos ha animado a colgar alrededor otras fotos que tengamos de él, así que pronto el panel central se llena de fotos del equipo, del comedor, de chicas rodeándole, de sus amigos. Se ve que Colin ha hecho más negocio en nuestra casa de lo que yo imaginaba.

Un par de noches me quedo dormido en un sillón estratégicamente colocado frente a las fotos. Por suerte Ernie, quién si no, ha venido a buscarme antes de que los otros se levanten.

* * *

 

Hablando de Ernie, el segundo día de clase hace algo que me deja bastante sorprendido.

Vamos de camino a los invernaderos, cuando nos encontramos un corrillo de gente, en el centro del cual están Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood. No sé a cuento de qué viene, pero Luna afirma, con la plena convicción que le caracteriza aun cuando defiende lo más absurdo, que ella sí que le cree. La gente se ríe de ella, Hermione Granger se pone a discutir con ella sobre no sé qué bichos de dudosa existencia, y Harry parece algo apurado.

Sin embargo, momentos después, cuando los de cuarto terminan de irse, y Harry está increpando a Hermione por meterse con la poca gente que le cree, Ernie se acerca a Harry para decirle, en voz alta y solemne (como que le conozco, para que le oigan todos), que no sólo los raritos lo apoyan; que él personalmente cree en él cien por cien; y que su familia siempre ha permanecido fiel a Dumbledore, y él no va a ser menos. Harry, pillado por sorpresa, le da las gracias con cierto rubor, mientras que los demás que estaban escuchando, incluso algunos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, parecen algo desconcertados.  
  
"¿A qué ha venido eso?" le sonrío cuando vuelve con nosotros.  
  
"Estoy harto de escuchar tonterías allá donde voy, Justin. ¡Harto! Negar que fue asesinado es mancillar la memoria de Cedric, además de un insulto para Harry. Y si yo me siento así, ¿cómo se sentirá él, que tuvo que vivirlo, para que ahora pongan en duda su valor? A veces me avergüenzo de los estudiantes de este colegio," menea la cabeza, con la barbilla bien alta.

Hannah lo mira con admiración. Mejor no recordarles que el año pasado _todos nosotros_ lo despreciamos durante un tiempo por encapotar la gloria de Cedric como único campeón.  
  
"A mí me da pena Luna," comento por fin mientras nos colocamos alrededor de las mesas de trabajo.

Nadie la espera a la salida de clase. Probablemente, nadie quiere trabajar con ella por regla general. A veces la veo hablar con Ginny Weasley, y ésta siempre la escucha con aparente amabilidad y atención; pero más de una vez he escuchado de pasada a la Gryffindor hablando con sus amigas, o con ese Corner y sus amigos, sobre lo rara que es Luna, por lo que no la puedo contar como amiga válida. Y las chicas de su casa no se portan nada bien. Según me contó, la gente le esconde a Luna las cosas para burlarse de ella. Dice que siempre acaban apareciendo, antes o después, pero debe de ser bastante fastidioso. Si cuando yo digo que Ravenclaw está llena de malas pécoras, lo digo con argumento.  
  
"Me da que en el fondo esa chica te gusta," sonríe Hannah con picardía.  
  
"Pues claro que me gusta. Pero de una forma... muy platónica," asiento con osadía.  
  
"¿Platónica? ¿Qué es eso?"  
  
"Se _platica_ pero no se toca."  
  
Hannah y Ernie se miran, se encogen de hombros, y acto seguido juntan cabezas para analizar la tarea del día. Yo la miro por encima, veo lo que hacen los demás, y espero para aplicar sus conclusiones, que siempre da mejor resultado. Antes me esforzaba más por resolver las cosas yo mismo, pero ahora, como que se me han quitado las ganas. Dejarte llevar por la marea resulta agradable.

* * *

  
Las clases se sobrellevan como buenamente se puede. DADA este año es soporífera, pero a ninguno se nos ocurre replicar a la _sapo_ si intenta provocarnos con el tema de la muerte de Cedric, como ya es sabido que hizo con los Gryffindors. Asumimos que la tipa, además de estúpida e insoportable, trabaja para el Ministerio, donde, según Ernie, saben perfectamente lo que ha pasado, y aún así quieren negarlo. ¿Para qué rebatir a las paredes? Salir de su clase y olvidarse de ella hasta la próxima es suficiente recompensa.

Pero ni eso nos van a conceder, por lo que se ve: a comienzos de la segunda semana, algún tarado del Ministerio, probablemente el propio Ministro de la magia, la nombra _Alta Inqusidora de Hogwarts_ , con poderes y órdenes de evaluar a los profesores, a quienes, según _El Profeta_ , Dumbledore les ha dejado siempre demasiada manga ancha.

Esa noche Ernie está furioso como pocas veces lo he visto. Se pone a debatir con varios de los mayores sobre la injusticia de una decisión así, que si el Ministerio pretende dominar el mundo mágico por completo, que si hay que tomar medidas, que si no se puede tolerar, bla, bla, bla. Intento escucharles en silencio, pero aquello es al fin y al cabo una reunión Hufflepuff: se debaten planteamientos hasta aburrir, pero no se toma ninguna decisión firme. Otros Hufflepuffs más serenos alertan de los peligros de debatir algo así en el colegio y que es mejor dejarlo correr, porque al fin y al cabo, de momento a nosotros no nos afecta. Pero Ernie, quien naturalmente se encuentra tan incapacitado como los demás para cambiar el curso de las cosas, se muestra aún más indignado si cabe, y suelta una retahíla tras otra sobre los efectos de la cobardía paulatina llegado el momento de levantarse finalmente contra el opresor:

"Vosotros esperad aquí, sentados cómodamente, haciendo como que nada sucede, mientras que esa mujer va ganando poder, poco a poco, ardid tras ardid, con el Ministerio por detrás y su insufrible cara por delante, hasta el día en el que, como es de esperar, porque ya no cabe duda de que es su objetivo, logre destituir a nuestro director de su cargo. Y una vez Dumbledore quede fuera del control de Hogwarts, ni siquiera los Hufflepuffs podremos respirar tranquilos. ¡El veneno de la sapo nos salpicará a todos!"

* * *

De momento ese sapo ya ha visitado nuestra clase de Runas, y no se la ve con mucha intención de volver. Parece esperar el momento de que les toque dar clase a los Gryffindors y, en especial, a Harry, para elegir la clase donde inspeccionar a cada profesor. Harry, o no aprende, o verdaderamente le gusta jugársela, porque ya nos hemos enterado de que se ha ganado una segunda semana de castigo con ella por decir alguna otra burrada sobre Voldemort en su clase.

Al menos no se podrá decir que su amigo Weasley entró en el equipo por enchufe, puesto que a causa del primer castigo Harry no pudo estar en el proceso de selección de portero, y los de séptimo de nuestra casa dicen que sus hermanos reniegan de él. Eso sí, el escándalo que arma en el comedor esa tal Angelina Johnson, la nueva capitana de Gryffindor, cuando se entera del segundo castigo, hace que hasta McGonagall se levante de la mesa de profesores para, ¡no me lo puedo creer!, ¡quitarle puntos a su propia casa!, y echarles una bronca de aúpa. Sobre todo a Harry, por dejarse provocar por la sapo otra vez.

Claro que más tarde llega también a nuestros oídos cómo McGonagall puso firme a la sapo el día que fue a inspeccionar su clase. ¡Eso sí que debió ser para estar allí y verlo! Cht, ¿por qué con los Gryffindors sólo nos toca Herbología?

* * *

 

Menos mal que Ernie y Hannah, por ser prefectos, se relacionan más con Weasley y Granger este año. Bueno, seré sincero: con Granger. Porque Weasley siempre anda metiéndole prisa cuando se detienen a hablar un poco más de la cuenta con los nuestros. Como si le diera repelús juntarse con nosotros, vamos. O no quisiera perder su precioso tiempo con seres inferiores.  
  
"Por eso siempre le digo a Ernie que espere a las horas de biblioteca, donde Hermione suele estar sola la mayoría del tiempo, y dispuesta a hablar de lo que se tercie, sobre todo en lo que se refiere a esa... Umbridge."  
  
"Ya, Hannah, pero la conversación no siempre puede esperar, como bien sabes. Hoy mismo nos ha planteado una idea que resulta... bueno, interesante es decir poco. ¡Es sublime! Sólo espero que la propuesta se confirme, y entonces, sólo entonces, Justin, no insistas," mi cara de desilusión es patente,"te la contaremos." Y mirando su reloj, añade: "Hm, hora de hincar los codos. Tengo que terminar el tema 7 de Historia y el 5 de Aritmancia antes de la hora de la cena."  
  
"¡Pero si no hemos llegado al tema dos de ninguna!"

Ernie está demasiado obsesionado con las horas que estudia. Hasta ahora las ha comparado ya con todos los de nuestra casa y algunos Ravenclaw, y sé que por lo menos tiene anotadas cuántas estudiaban los que ahora están en 6º y 7º de nuestra casa, no sé si también de otras. Un día descubro que tiene una sección especial para los datos sobre el programa de estudios de Cedric de todos los cursos desde que entramos nosotros en Hogwarts. Cuando pensé que Ernie quería seguir los pasos de Cedric a toda costa, jamás imaginé que lo haría tan a fondo y metódicamente. Yo ya le he dicho que no es sano, y que con tanta sobrepreparación, se le va a olvidar lo que es la improvisación, como ya le sugerí en verano, pero él como quien oye llover:  
  
"Antes de que acabe el curso tengo que lograr el ritmo óptimo."

* * *

  
A la luz del día es imposible sentirme solo.

Si quiero estudiar, en la biblioteca tengo siempre a Ernie y a Hannah, cuando no andan ocupados con sus labores de prefectos. Aunque estudiar con ellos sea un agobio, no puedo negar que motiva. Nadie más aguanta estudiar junto a Mister Cronómetro y Miss Agobios (cada día les ponemos un mote nuevo); yo soy la excepción que confirma la regla, y sólo porque estoy medio sedado espiritualmente.

Susan, como siempre, suele juntarse con otras chicas, tanto en clase como en la biblioteca, pero cuando nos vemos por los pasillos de camino al comedor solemos hablar un rato. Zacharías está liado este curso con los entrenamientos de Quidditch. No ha sido fácil encontrar un sustituto para Cedric. Aún así, el equipo quiere esforzarse por hacer el mejor papel posible y, ¿quién sabe, quizá ganar a alguno de los grandes de nuevo. De vez en cuando me gusta recuperar mi costumbre de ir a verlos entrenar. No siempre resulta buena idea, porque ver las discusiones internas del equipo (casi siempre centradas en la misma persona), escuchar los lamentos y ver su aparente desunión no sirve para levantarle a uno la moral. En todo caso sirve para conocer el contexto de primera mano cuando Zacharías se desahoga conmigo por la noche. Unas veces lleva razón, y el otro 99 por ciento de las veces, no.

"¡Pero tío, es que no dan pie con bola! Que si hay que avanzar, se quedan atrás, asustados como conejos. Que si hay que defender, se quedan embobados frente a los palos, pensando en las musarañas o en cuántos son dos mas dos bateadores que no pueden, es que no pueden acertar a quien apuntan. O es que todos me apuntan a mí, una de dos, y me juego algo a que lo hacen aposta, porque les caigo mal. Pero, ¿sabes qué te digo? Que ahí les den todas a ellos cuando juguemos, porque Cedric dejó un equipo que, aunque no ganaba una mierda, era un buen equipo, y ahora tenemos un saco de mantas y lloricas que se van a echar a temblar ante los Slytherin, a suspirar frente a los Ravenclaws y a llorar de emoción ante los Gryffindors por tener el inmenso placer de que nos pateen el culo y se lleven la copa un año más. ¡Y no me da la gana, hombre!"  
  
"La última vez ganamos a Gryffindor."  
  
"Porque teníamos un buscador que no se amedrentaba ante Potter. El que tenemos ahora es fan suyo, Justin."  
  
"Al menos ellos tampoco tienen a Wood," no puedo evitar que se me escape la risa: todavía me acuerdo de cuando yo también lo era.  
  
"Tú ríe, ríe, pero ya verás el ridículo más espantoso que vamos a hacer, aun sin Wood. Ya lo verás. Y entonces te sentirás como yo, un perdedor por denominación, que no por vocación."  
  
"¿Pero el espíritu del juego no es esforzarse y pasarlo bien?"  
  
"¡Si yo me esfuerzo, son ellos los que-!"  
  
"Ssssh, sssh, no está bien echar la culpa a otros. ¿Qué es ese comportamiento anti-Hufflepuff, Señor Smith?"  
  
Quien así ha hablado no es ningún profesor, sino Hannah, que ha terminado su ronda de antes de dormir y ha aparecido por detrás del sofá en el que estamos sentados.  
  
"No, si encima ahora resulta que el que lo hace todo al revés soy yo..."  
  
Hannah me mira y sonríe:  
  
"¿Un mal día en el entrenamiento?"  
  
Estamos tan acostumbrados...  
  
"¿Y tú que tal, doña Prefecta? Anda, siéntate un rato, que últimamente no se te ven las coletas más que por encima de los libros o por delante de los enanos," la invita el rubiales, palmeando el asiento a su lado con expresión más relajada.

Hannah este año ha dejado de lado las trenzas y favorece más las coletas, que le permiten retorcerse el pelo cuando está nerviosa con más facilidad.  
  
"¡Qué remedio!" suspira, obedeciendo. "Pero aún estoy tranquila, ¿eh? No te vayas a pensar. Todavía no llego a las horas de Ernie, pero avanzo a buen ritmo y llevo los temas de clase a dos por delante, excepto en DADA, pero es que ese libro es insufrible y-"  
  
"¡Hannah, por Merlín! ¡Ya hablas como Mister Prefecto Horario," protesta Zacharías.

Yo es que estoy tan acostumbrado que les sigo la corriente y hasta me río de ellos en su cara, a ver si se dan cuenta de que van a acabar el curso con los nervios hechos un guiñapo y las neuronas refritas.  
  
"A lo mejor a Macmillan le parece muy saludable dejarse los ojos cada día, pero los tuyos son demasiado bo... quiero decir, que sería una pena que te diera un emborronamiento y no pudieras..."  
  
En ese momento finjo que me llaman de lejos para dejarles solos, porque estoy a punto de que me de un ataque de risa, y la escena se plantea demasiado tierna (y bochornosa) para un tercero. Y todo el mundo sabe que tres son multitud. El propio Zacharías lo sabe bien. ¡Por cierto! Aún no le he preguntado qué quiso decir en aquella carta. Mañana le preguntaré, de paso que le interrogo por lo que hablen hoy. Sí, eso haré. Ahora voy a lavarme los dientes, procurando no mirar a las duchas, ni siquiera en el reflejo de los espejos, porque eso siempre me deja un sabor amargo antes de dormir.

* * *

  
Las noches que estoy cansado por las clases y los deberes no lo noto, porque caigo rendido en la cama, cierro los ojos y, al vencerme el sueño de inmediato, no queda tiempo para pensar. Pero cuando no lo hace, y al cerrar los ojos veo a Cedric y siento el vacío a mi alrededor, de verdad, aunque suene tópico, me siento morir, y de hecho me quiero morir.

Se que prometí no ser un blandengue. Pero es que la rutina del colegio, de alguna forma, está pudiendo conmigo. Siento que la vida, más que nunca, es un largo camino que habré de recorrer solo; un tramo largo de tren sin paisaje bonito, sólo cemento, y carteles anunciando cosas que no me interesan, y estaciones donde no quiero bajarme, y gente a la que no quiero conocer, y viejos amigos que se bajarán en una estación distinta a la mía. El Expreso de Hogwarts impidió hace años que entrara en la vida muggle. Ahora no hay tren que me saque de esta soledad.

Lo que sí que hay es un ronquido inconmensurable que me saca de mis tribulaciones depresivas. Menos mal. No hay luz al final del túnel, pero al menos sí hay vida al otro lado de la cortina. ¿Por qué las habré cerrado? Ernie ya nunca cierra las suyas. Al menos no las que dan a mi lado.

Esta noche no quiero estar solo.  
  
Avergonzándome por mis estúpidos pensamientos derrotistas, esto es, por las mariconadas absurdas que puedo llegar a pensar cuando estoy depre, me doy cuenta de que entre su cama y la mía apenas hay un metro de distancia. Con un impulso aún más estúpido, pies descalzos, ojos hinchados y churretones en las mejillas, me acerco al borde de su cama y tanteo cuánto espacio queda en el colchón que no esté ocupado por el ballenato roncador. Suficiente. Levanto la colcha, me meto dentro, cierro la cortina y, tras un segundo de vacilación, me recuesto contra su cuerpo, apoyo la cabeza sobre su hombro, y dejo caer un brazo y una pierna sobre él, enganchado como una lapa. Ernie regurgita algo en sueños y me coge la mano que está sobre él. Dejo que me caigan unas cuántas lágrimas más antes de perder la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Cuando Ernie me trae de vuelta al mundo consciente, aún no ha amanecido. Es curioso, porque él sí que no parece consciente de que yo ya estoy despierto, y sigue acariciándome distraídamente la nuca, el cuello, los hombros y los rizos, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo por delante. Dado que me consta que salir de la cama de Ernie puede dar mucho que hablar a nuestros compañeros, muy a mi pesar, levanto la cabeza y afronto la realidad de la mañana.

"Buenos días, Ernie."  
  
Del sobresalto, su mano se escapa a su propio pelo revuelto por la almohada y yo lamento la pérdida enseguida.

"Siento haber invadido tu cama, pero es que en la mía había dementores anoche."   
  
"¿Eso me convierte en tu Patronus?" responde ruborizado.

"Sí... si te molesta no lo vuelvo a hacer."  
  
"Sabes muy bien que nada es mejor recibido que tú."  
  
"¿Ni siquiera el mejor sueño en el que apruebas todos los exámenes con Matrícula, superando a Granger, Malfoy y al mejor de los Ravenclaws?"  
  
Ernie hace como que se lo piensa, rascándose la barbilla con fingido interés, pero al final sólo dice:  
  
"Anda, será mejor que hagas como que has dormido en tu sitio cuando estos se levanten, y me temo que es un suceso inminente."  
  
"Gracias Ernie," le sonrío antes de abrir las cortinas.  
  
"Cuando quieras," le oigo musitar a mis espaldas.  
  
"Sólo una cosa..."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¿De qué se trata esa idea fantabulosa de Hermione Granger que seguís discutiendo Hannah y tú cuando creéis que nadie os oye?"  
  
"De la revolución, Justin," y satisfecho por mi cara de sorpresa, anticipando mi siguiente pregunta, añade: "Pero aún no puedo darte más detalles."

* * *

  
Por fortuna, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que me entere.

La última semana de septiembre, Hermione Granger se acerca un buen día a nuestra mesa y se pone a hablar con Hannah y Ernie, lo cual no se saldría de la rutina si no fuera por la forma disimulada con la que los tres se apartan de oídos curiosos y se comunican en apenas susurros. Zacharías, que es el que más cerca está de Hannah, que está junto a Granger, consigue meter la cabeza y entrar de alguna forma en la conversación. Al principio veo a Hermione sorprendida, luego algo desconfiada, pero al final parece que accede y los cinco agachan aún más la cabeza para terminar de discutir lo que sea que se traen entre manos. Intento concentrarme en mi desayuno, pero no me lo ponen fácil, y lo único que consigo escuchar, antes de que vuelva a su mesa, es un:

"El próximo sábado, no me falléis. Y decídselo a todo el que creáis que le pueda interesar."  
  
"A mí me interesa," le digo a Ernie de inmediato. "¿Me vais a decir de una vez de qué se trata?"  
  
"Ahora no, Justin. Esta noche. Se lo diremos también a Susan. Entonces, decidiremos si hacemos partícipe a alguien más," mira de reojo a Zacharías con desconfianza.  
  
"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no diré nada," sonríe satisfecho y con ciertos aires de importancia.

Esa misma noche, cuando todos se han ido a dormir y en la sala común sólo quedamos los cinco, Ernie comienza a explicarnos:  
  
"Tal y como están las cosas en Hogwarts últimamente, lo que me ha propuesto Hermione Granger conlleva un alto riesgo. Es por eso que hemos decidido reducir esta primera reunión al menor número de personas posible," y vuelve a mirar de reojo a Zacharías, como indicando que si fuera por él no estaría allí, "sólo a aquellos en los que de verdad confiamos. Y aquellos, que es lo más importante, que sabemos que creen en Harry," nueva mirada de reojo a Zacharías, quien frunce el ceño y levanta aún más su nariz respingona.  
  
"A lo mejor en algún remoto rincón de tu apabullada cabeza quedan reminiscencias, pero por si acaso, permite que te recuerde que se supone que también somos tus amigos," replico algo molesto, imitando su tono.  
  
"No seas tonto, Justin. Eso se da por supuesto," le defiende Hannah. Faltaría más.  
  
"Me refiero, amigo mío, a que no podemos divulgar esta información que os vamos a dar ni siquiera a _otros_ amigos, ¿está claro? Las consecuencias de un reclutamiento negligente podrían ser nefastas, no sólo para el proyecto en sí, sino para nuestra propia carrera académica en Hogwarts, ¡qué digo, para nuestro futuro personal y profesional."  
  
"Macmillan, te estás yendo por las ramas," protesta el rubiales.

Yo me limito a bostezar.  
  
"No le diremos nada a naaaaadie. Por muy bien que nos caiga," matizo.  
  
"Bien. Una vez zanjado ese punto, pasamos al tema en cuestión," carraspea, nos mira a todos, decide que es suficiente pausa de efecto, recibe un codazo de Hannah, y continúa: "Lo que me ha propuesto Hermione Granger podría considerarse una de las acciones colectivas más audaces y osadas que hayan llevado a cabo jamás estudiantes de este colegio, probablemente con la única excepción de los fundadores. Constituye una rebelión ordenada y pacífica que busca contestar a un sistema represivo que amenaza con destruir progresivamente los derechos y libertades de profesores y alumnos, e impedir que recibamos una educación como corresponde en tiempos que-"  
  
"Ernie, ¿podrías saltárte el prólogo e ir directamente a la historia? Pasa a la pista 2, anda, que la 1 ya la hemos oído antes."  
  
Ernie resopla y gruñe pero accede.  
  
"Harry Potter se ha ofrecido a darnos lecciones de Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Lecciones de verdad, lecciones prácticas. El único requisito es la voluntad de aprender, y por supuesto, la máxima discreción. Por lo demás, Harry echará el resto. No en vano es probablemente el mejor de nuestro curso en DADA, partiendo de la base de que es el único que se sabe que haya sobrevivido alguna vez a la imperdonable letal, el _Avada Kedavra_. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿qué me decís?"  
  
Estoy tan aturdido que no sé qué decir. Por dentro me da brincos el corazón. Susan se me adelanta:  
  
"¡Estupendo! ¡Yo quiero que me enseñe a conjurar un Patronus!"  
  
"¡Y dale con el Patronus!" Hannah se lleva las manos a la cabeza.  
  
"La reunión preliminar será este sábado, aprovechando que tenemos la primera visita a Hogsmeade. Hermione quiere evitar los lugares públicos, por lo que se ha escogido la taberna del Hog's Head. Allí nos reuniremos todos los interesados y a partir de ahí decidiremos cómo actuar. Todavía nos tienen que explicar qué planes tienen para las lecciones, cómo las van a organizar, dónde-"  
  
"¡Seguro que Harry tiene un montón de anécdotas para ilustrar los conjuros! ¡Como siempre anda metido en entuertos!" interrumpe Susan entusiasmada. "Me pregunto qué se sentirá al derrotar a un dementor... Cómo resolvió el enigma de la Cámara de los Secretos y-"  
  
"Sí, yo también estoy deseando que nos explique por fin algunas cosas," sonríe Zacharías con cierta malicia. "Será una ocasión estupenda para que nos diga de una maldita vez qué pasó en aquel cementerio y por qué él está aquí, y nuestro capitán, no."  
  
"Todos queremos saber la verdad, Zacharías. Pero Harry necesita tiempo para superarlo, ¿no crees? Hay que pensar un poco en sus sentimientos. ¡Encima de que se ofrece a ayudarnos a mejorar, no vamos a usarlo para interrogarle!"  
  
Sin embargo, las palabras de Hannah no parecen hacerle entrar en razón:  
  
"¡Tonterías! ¿Quién os asegura que lo que quiere es reunir adeptos que crean todo lo que dice y convenzan a los demás? ¿Eh? ¿No os parece demasiado generoso que regale su tiempo así como así a cualquiera, cuando podría emplearlo en sí mismo o en sus amiguitos Gryffindor? ¡Está en el año de los TIMOS, por Merlín! No tiene sentido. Una de dos, o quiere fardar más, o quiere montar su club de fans de una vez por todas. Al fin y al cabo es sólo un estudiante como cualquier otro, y tengo entendido que tampoco muy brillante. Las posibilidades de que de verdad vaya a enseñarnos algo útil son de cero a menos-"  
  
"Dumbledore confía en él, y yo también," sentencia Ernie."Estoy seguro de que lo hace con la mejor intención, y por mi parte pienso aprovechar sus lecciones lo máximo posible. Si de verdad tienes tanto interés como le has hecho creer muy hábilmente a Hermione, bienvenido seas. Pero si sólo quieres ir para fastidiarle, será mejor que no vengas. Por lo que a mi respecta, no tengo la menor intención de asociarme con gente que sólo va a causar problemas, así que si ese es tu plan, tú por un lado, nosotros por otro. Buenas noches," Ernie se pone en pie y se marcha escaleras abajo con pasos decididos.  
  
"Pues me parece estupendo, porque yo tampoco quiero asociarme con repelentes pomposos," le grita Zacharías muy airado, poniéndose en pie también.  
  
"Si vas a ir para avergonzarnos, yo tampoco quiero ir contigo," Hannah se levanta y se lleva a Susan.

Zacharías está que echa humo por las orejas. Pega una patada al sillón y se vuelve hacia mí, el único que aún no ha dicho nada. Intento explicarle las posturas de nuestros prefectos, que todos tenemos la misma curiosidad que él o más, y que, personalmente, moriría por saber qué pasó en aquel laberinto, pero a menos que Harry hable por su propia voluntad, yo tampoco pienso sacar el tema, y él, que ni es amigo suyo, ni ha intercambiado dos palabras con Harry, no puede forzarle a hablar. Es más, no debe siquiera mencionarlo, a ver si Harry se va a arrepentir y no nos va a dar clases. Claro que una parte de mí también desea preguntar, desde saber, desea que alguien pregunte, ¡sí, eso sería genial. Pero Zacharías no. Porque no tiene tacto, porque es de a los que la historia que Dumbledore contó en junio no convenció del todo, y porque, por encima de todo, desprecia a Harry Potter considerablemente.

Después de oírle quejarse un poco de todos y demasiado de Ernie, y al percibir que ya ha llegado al nivel de los insultos personales, decido romper mi autopacto de confesor silencioso, le cojo por las solapas, lo levanto unos centímetros del sillón, y le suelto, con todas las ganas acumuladas en mi cuerpo por su continua tonadilla de quejidos:   
  
"Mira, Zacharías, yo creo que Ernie tiene razón y Dumbledore también, y si no te gusta, ¡te fastidias!" Lo suelto y me voy a dormir, sintiendo que, por primera vez, me he quitado un peso latoso de encima.

* * *

El viernes por la noche, cuando vuelvo de lavarme los dientes, Ernie me espera sentado en su cama. Me cuenta que está tan emocionado que no cree que pueda dormir. Me siento junto a él y le digo que a mí también me pasa.

"Es el momento que estábamos esperando, Ernie. Como tú dijiste, será la revolución."  
  
"Y esto es sólo el principio. Si sale adelante, podremos aplicarlo a toda nuestra casa. Sería bonito..."  
  
"Y si no, siempre podremos defenderlos nosotros cuando llegue el momento, ¿te imaginas?"  
  
Pero me doy cuenta de que Ernie ya está soñando despierto delante de mis narices.  
  
"...Un prefecto debe estar preparado para defender a los alumnos a su cargo, sí."  
  
  
"¡Los cinco guiaremos a los nuestros hacia-!"  
  
"No te dejes llevar por el entusiasmo, que lo mismo se queda todo en la reunión de mañana..."  
  
"¿Lo dices por Zacharías?"  
  
"Y por otros como él. No me extrañaría nada que muchos acudieran saboreando la idea de escuchar de primera mano la versión de Harry. Si eso ocurre, y Harry se enfada..."  
  
"He oído que este curso está de muy mal genio, lo cual también es comprensible, claro, pero vamos, que no conviene, digamos, hacerle enfadar."  
  
"Me temo que va a ser una reunión muy corta, entonces," suspira.   
  
"No seas pesimista, Ernie," le doy un codazo.

Estamos los dos tumbados con las piernas fuera de las cortinas. Ernie se da cuenta y sonríe.  
  
"Anda, ¿por qué no te metes dentro de las sábanas? Vas a coger frío así."  
  
"¿Y tú qué?" porque el balleno no tiene ya tanta grasa como para protegerle.  
  
"Yo lo haré en cuanto tú te levantes. Te recuerdo que ésta es mi cama."  
  
"Ah, ¿te referías a _mis_ sábanas?"  
  
"¿A cuáles si no?" se burla.

Se está burlando. O eso, o se está quitando el muerto de encima. O a la verdadera viuda del muerto. Pero es mejor así.  
  
"Muy bien," me incorporo, y le doy una palmada en el muslo antes de cruzarme hacia mi cama. "Buenas noches, Ernie."  
  
El mundo da un giro inesperado cuando me agarra de un brazo y tira hacia él, para estrechar mi mano entre las dos suyas con fuerza, mirándome a los ojos con una enorme sonrisa:

"Por la revolución," susurra ardientemente.  
  
"¡Por la revolución Hufflepuff!" respondo con igual fervor.


	16. El retorno de las hadas

**Capítulo 16: El retorno de las hadas**

No me lo esperaba, la verdad es que no me esperaba que saliera adelante. Pero aquí estamos, en el _Hog's Head_ , cerca de 30 personas de todas las casas, todos los prefectos de quinto curso, y ningún Slytherin. Esto último era lo único de esperar.

¿Que cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

El sábado por la mañana, después de desayunar, de perder de vista a Zacharías, quien se ha marchado con algunos de su curso, y de hacer cola para salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts, nos encontramos en la misma entrada de Hogsmeade a los hermanos Creevey, que campean felices cogidos de la mano y riendo por alguna razón que no tardamos en averiguar.  
  
"¡Hey, Justin!"  
  
"¿Qué hay, Colin? Hola Dennis... uh... ¿Dennis?" de pronto caigo en la cuenta de algo. "Oye Colin, ¿tu hermano no es aún menor para salir?"  
  
Se miran y siguen riendo.  
  
"¡Ese tonto de Filch!" exclama Colin sin parar de reír. "¡Nos ha dejado salir a los dos sin poner ninguna pega!"  
  
"¡Como somos casi igual de pequeños, habrá pensado que somos mellizos! ¡Ja,ja, ja!"  
  
Ernie está a punto de decir algo con cara muy seria, pero me adelanto y le susurro:  
  
"No los reportes, anda. Déjales. Total, viendo a Colin, el canijo no va a crecer mucho en un año."  
  
"¿Vosotros también vais al _Hog's Head_?" pregunta Dennis con entusiasmo.  
  
"¿Cómo que también? No me digáis que Hermione se lo ha contado a un par de pulguillas como vosotros."  
  
En vez de ofenderse, sacan pecho orgullosos:  
  
"¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Nosotros somos los más leales fans de Harry que hay en Gryffindor! ¿Verdad, Colin?"  
  
"La verdad es que sólo me lo dijo a mí," me confiesa por lo bajo, mientras Hannah le sigue la bola al enano con paciencia, "pero no iba a dejarle fuera de esto. En realidad hoy sólo me había acompañado hasta la puerta para despedirme, pero luego Filch nos ha dejado pasar a los dos inesperadamente, y hemos aprovechado. Qué suerte, ¿verdad?"  
  
No puedo evitar reírme. Ernie no parece muy convencido, pero se muerde la lengua. Los seis reemprendemos la marcha hacia la recóndita taberna.  
  
"¿Por qué no habrán elegido _Las tres escobas_?" pregunta Colin.  
  
"Porque es un sitio demasiado concurrido," responde Ernie. "Ése fue el argumento de Hermione. Aunque en mi opinión, cuanto más concurrido, más desapercibidos pasaríamos. Pero mi opinión no contó."  
  
Pasamos Zonko, de donde vemos salir a los gemelos Weasley con su inseparable amigo Lee Jordan, el locutor de los partidos, a quienes luego veo seguirnos de lejos, y llegamos por fin a la puerta de la taberna, donde las tres cazadoras de gryffindor están también a punto de entrar.

Lo primero que nos llama la atención del _Hog's Head_ es la tremenda suciedad y el ambiente lúgubre que se respira en una habitación que huele a corral, a esa parte del zoo en la que guardan a los animales de granja para que los niños de ciudad como yo entren en contacto con la vida del campo. Pero aquí me da que sólo vamos a entrar en contacto con un montón de bacterias. El trapo que acaba de dejar caer el barman, que me recuerda a Dumbledore, por las largas barbas, solo que a lo guarro, lleva acumulada la inmundicia de varias décadas.  
  
Además de una bruja nariguda de luto junto a la chimenea, una momia gris bebiendo junto al mostrador, y dos encapuchados en un rincón, el grupo más numeroso lo constituyen nuestros compañeros. Sentados ya están el Trío maravillas de Hogwarts y sus amigos Gryffindors (salvo Seamus Finnigan, que no está junto a su inseparable Dean Thomas, ¡qué raro!), así como las Patil, la innombrable y su acólita más asidua, y Luna, que me saluda con la mano antes de volver a su estudio intensivo del techo del bar (a saber qué bichos estará buscando...o lo que es peor, encontrando directamente). Detrás de nosotros acaban de llegar Ginny Weasley con su novio, Corner y sus dos amigotes Ravenclaw; y detras de Ginny aparece Zacharías, quien ni siquiera nos mira. Después de los gemelos Weasley y ese tal Lee Jordan no parece que vaya a venir nadie más.

Mientras vamos buscando sitio donde sentarnos, uno de los gemelos pide bebidas para todos, que van pasando de mano en mano, al igual que las monedas, que yo le paso a Hannah, quien se las pasa a Ernie, quien se las pasa a Anthony Goldstein. Ernie y Goldstein se saludan brevemente con cara de tremenda satisfacción. Se les ve que el prefecto de Ranvenclaw esperaba este día con tanta anticipación como el nuestro. Por el rabillo del ojo veo a Cho Chang sentarse lo más cerca posible de Harry y sonreírle, mientras que su amiga lo mira con cara de fastidio y desconfianza. Ahí se cuece algo raro. Cuando todos nos hemos buscado un sitio y nadie se ha ido de moroso con la bebida, nos quedamos callados y expectantes. Todos miramos a Harry, claro.

Aquí estamos, pues, oh maestro, esperando escuchar tus palabras llenas de sabiduría y conocimiento. Háblanos. Te escuchamos. Llévanos a la revolución.

Sin embargo, es Hermione Granger la que empieza a hablar. Su discurso se parece mucho a uno de los de Ernie, solo que con menos parafernalia. Efectivamente, nadie puede llamar a lo que estamos haciendo en clase ahora mismo Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Ernie y Goldstein asienten efusivamente, éste último en alto. Corner menciona los TIMOS. Hermione responde que lo que se proponen va más allá de un examen. Lo que se proponen va destinado a defendernos. De Voldemort.

Porque Voldemort _ha vuelto_.

La gente reacciona de distinta forma ante semejantes palabras. No sé, es algo que Dumbledore ya soltó en su día, pero como nadie se lo ha podido creer aún del todo, sigue chocando. Algunos se estremecen al oír el nombre, otros fingen más o menos bien; pero todos, incluso los ajenos, estamos tan pendientes de sus palabras y a la vez de Harry, que ahora mismo no nos desconcentraría ni el barman si se pusiera a bailar sobre el mostrador vestido con un corsé rojo.

Por supuesto, alguien tenía que dar la nota y romper el hechizo y, de entre todos los presentes, ese alguien sólo podía ser... Zacharías Smith.

Zacharías pide pruebas. Así, a bocajarro. Con la misma agresividad con la que rebatió a Ernie la otra noche, y por la cual no nos ha dirigido la palabra estos días. Hermione responde que se sabe que es verdad que Voldemort ha vuelto porque Dumbledore así lo cree. Zacharías, con su nulo tacto, pone en duda a su fuente, directamente. Pone en duda a Harry. Weasley, su amigo del alma, le pregunta su nombre de muy malos modos. Zacharías responde sin dudarlo un momento, y reclama nuestro derecho a saber cómo puede afirmar que Quien-tú-sabes ha vuelto. Ernie lo mira con reprobación, pero noto que, como casi todos los demás, tiene demasiadas ganas de que Harry hable como para reprender al rubiales.  Hermione trata de desviar la cuestión al tema principal, pero entonces Harry interviene. Imagino que se esperaba que alguien le preguntara, si no todos. Era inevitable. Harry responde que Quien-tú-sabes ha vuelto porque lo vio, y lo que teníamos que saber ya nos lo contó Dumbledore en junio; si no queremos creerlo, allá nosotros.

Zacharías insiste en que aún no sabemos cómo murió Cedric, sólo sabemos que Harry trajo su cuerpo de vuelta después de ser asesinado, nada más. Y entonces descubro que quiero apoyarle; que no me importa lo que sienta Harry. En estos momentos, no me parece tan grave que nos lo cuente, no creo que le cueste _tanto_. A diferencia de Zacharías, no creo posible que fuera Harry quien lo matara, o la causa de su muerte, pero sé que es el único que lo sabe. Yo también quiero saber. ¡Siento que tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saber! No puede ser tan egoísta de guardarse pare él una información tan fácil de dar como valiosa. ¿Hablará? ¿Nos contará por fin cómo murió Cedric? Mi corazón en un puño, mi bandurria por saber la verdad.

Pero Harry no nos cuenta nada. Sólo responde que no va a describir cómo mata Quien-tú-sabes y que no quiere hablar de Cedric, así que si eso es todo lo que queremos saber, ahí tenemos la puerta. Bueno, esto lo ha dicho mirando a Zacharías, pero sé que va por todos, porque luego lanza una mirada furibunda a Hermione, como echándole la culpa por reunir a tanta gente para esto. Hombre, Harry, si quieres que la gente te crea y te siga a la revolución, tienes que darles un margen de confianza, ¿no?

Pese a todo, ninguno de nosotros se mueve, ni siquiera el rubiales, que lo mira con su fría determinación. No está satisfecho, pero no piensa abandonar. ¿Lo hará por Cedric o por él mismo? La verdad es que nadie más del equipo se ha molestado tanto por nuestro capitán. Han aceptado los hechos y han seguido adelante, con mayor o menor nostalgia y pesar. Quizá lo que pasa es que ningún otro tiene huevos para preguntar, o ningún otro es tan estúpido. ¿Por qué ese ridículo empeño, Zach? ¿No será por...? Hannah lo mira ahora con curiosidad, probablemente haciéndose las mismas preguntas que yo. Ernie sigue callado; su expresión es poco convencida, pero más suave. Me pregunto qué pensarán los demás.

Hermione saca de nuevo el tema de las reuniones. Sin embargo esta vez es Susan, para mi sorpresa, la que la interrumpe para preguntarle a Harry que si es verdad que puede conjurar un Patronus, uno perfectamente corpóreo. Hannah se lleva las manos a la cabeza un segundo, pero enseguida vuelve a guardar la compostura. La gente murmura, Harry asiente, y los demás murmuran aún más, impresionados. Harry enseguida se imagina de dónde ha sacado Susan la información, y ella se lo confirma. Uno de los gemelos confiesa que su madre no les deja contar más cosas de Harry para que éste no llame aún más la atención, y Harry le da la razón. Algunos ríen. Entonces Terry Boot le pregunta que si es verdad que mató un basilisco con la espada que hay en el despacho de Dumbledore, como le contó uno de los retratos. Harry vuelve a asentir, y a mí se me escapa un silbido. No puedo olvidar que los hijos de muggle le debemos la vida por ello. ¿Llegó entonces a matar al basilisco? ¡Qué fuerte! Los Creevey están en éxtasis con su ídolo. A alguna chica se le ha escapado un "¡Wow!". La innombrable lo mira con ojos llenos de admiración exacerbada. Por si fuera poco, Neville Longbottom añade que en nuestro primer curso salvó la Piedra Filosofal de Quien-tú-sabes. A Hannah están a punto de salírsele los ojos de las cuencas. Hombre, algo oímos en su día sobre su enfrentamiento con Quirrell, pero esto supera todas nuestras expectativas

Y entonces interviene Cho Chang, con su sonrisa edulcorada, para mencionar las peligrosas pruebas a las que se sometió en el Torneo de los Tres Magos con los dragones, y las criaturas del lago, y la Acromántula, y todo lo que le pusieron por delante. Todos vuelven a emitir murmullos de admiración, pero a mí se me revuelven las tripas y empiezo a sentirme algo aturdido y alterado, quizá porque una furia caliente me acaba de invadir el estómago: ¿Que Harry se sometió a duras pruebas durante el torneo? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Y hasta salió victorioso! Y Cedric, al que ella había creído y querido llamar _su_ Cedric, se había sometido a las mismas pruebas, con igual o mayor valor, y había salido victorioso de todas... menos del _bonus_ final. Probablemente haya una razón por la cual mataron a Cedric y no a Harry, y lo más seguro es que jamás la lleguemos a conocer unos vulgares mortales anónimos como nosotros, pero de ahí a que la valía de Cedric quede manchada por su muerte, eso no se lo perdono. Eso es traición, asquerosa Ravenclaw de mierda, ¡traición a su memoria! ¿Qué haces ahora admirando a Hary Potter con la sonrisa a punto? ¿Acaso lo has olvidado ya? No me extrañaría nada.

Cuando devuelvo la atención a la reunión y me fuerzo a no mirarla más, porque si el odio no emite calor, mi cara se lee fácilmente, escucho a Harry quitarse mérito y hacerse el modesto, diciendo que siempre contó con ayuda. Corner vuelve a alabar cómo se libró del dragón, Susan vuelve al tema de los dementores, y Harry va cediendo, va cediendo, pero sigue echando la Quaffle para fuera, hasta que Zacharías le pregunta a bocajarro que si lo que pretende con sus excusas es no enseñarnos nada de lo que sabe. Weasley le dice que cierre la boca y Zacharías, rojo de ira, le responde que a qué hemos venido, si dice que no puede hacer nada de lo que se supone que sabe hacer. Los gemelos Weasley le amenazan con un objeto metálico alargado y preocupante que han comprado en Zonko's, que no les importaría usar para limpiarle las orejas o aquello que le haga falta. No lo mencionan pero sé por dónde piensan metérselo, y creo que no le gustaría nada. El rubiales se calla como un muerto. Ya se sabe que perro ladrador...

Hermione interviene para pedir nuestra confirmación de que queremos aprender de Harry. Todos asentimos (¿acaso lo dudaba?) y yo aguanto la risa al ver a Zacharías, de brazos cruzados, mirando de reojo a esos peligrosos gemelos, quienes agitan el arma de forma amenazadora con una sonrisa maquiavélica. No les creo capaces, pero son dos, mas uno, y aunque Zacharías es más alto, ellos son más fuertes y más cabrones.

En la mesa empiezan a debatirse las fechas para reunirnos. Nadie quiere que entorpezcan los entrenamientos de Quidditch, Zacharías se hace portavoz por nuestra casa. Hermione insiste en la importancia de lo que vamos a hacer, que es aprender a defendernos de Voldemort y los Mortífagos, y es cuando Ernie, que lleva un rato agitando la pierna bajo la mesa y ya no puede aguantar más, salta efusivamente con un "¡Bien dicho!", y suelta una de sus peroratas, en las que, para sorpresa de los que le conocemos, afirma que esto es más importante que cualquier otra cosa este año, más importante incluso que los exámenes. (¡No puede ser, ¿¡qué lo ha poseído!?) Luego sigue desacreditando a la sapo, hasta que Hermione cuenta que creen que la razón por la que no quieren que aprendamos DADA es porque el Ministerio teme que Dumbledore quiera utilizar a los alumnos para formar su propio ejército contra el Ministerio.

Sólo una persona no se queda a cuadros escoceses ante semejante idea: Luna. Según Luna, Fudge tiene su propio ejército de no sé qué espíritus de fuego que resultan letales de necesidad. Hermione reniega de la existencia de tales seres, pero Luna insiste, y ambas se enzarzan en una discusión de fe tuerta contra lógica clarividente, que sólo acaba cuando Ginny Weasley, en una perfecta imitación de la sapo, tose para llamar su atención. Qué susto nos pega. Su novio y sus amigos se ríen. Qué bobos son los pobres. Corner, límpiate la baba, anda.

Al final se decide que nos reuniremos una vez por semana, siempre y cuando no interfiera con los entrenamientos de Quidditch, y que ya se pondrán en contacto con nosotros para decirnos dónde y cuándo será la primera clase, porque de momento no parece haber ningún sitio seguro disponible.

Por último, la prefecta de Gryffindor saca un pergamino y una pluma, y nos pide que, como medida de seguridad, firmemos para asegurar que no le contaremos ni a Umbridge ni a nadie lo que nos disponemos a hacer. Llegados a este punto, hasta los más entusiastas como Ernie se echan un poco atrás: Zacharías dice que ya se enterará por Ernie de cuándo es la reunión, y éste argumenta que siendo prefectos como son es muy arriesgado, porque si Umbridge se entera... Harry le recuerda sus propias palabras y Hermione le asegura que no va a dejar esa lista en cualquier parte. Sólo entonces deja de tartamudear excusas vagas y se decide a poner su firma. Después de Ernie, no sólo los Hufflepuffs, sino muchos de los demás que parecían vacilar se acercan a firmar.

Vamos, que si un prefecto hiperresponsable se moja, los demás se tiran de cabeza al río.

El último es, cómo no, Zacharías. Sólo yo, que estoy cerca, escucho la maldición que suelta por lo bajo. Cuando Hermione guarda de nuevo el pergamino, me siento, y estoy seguro de que otros lo comparten, como si los que nos hemos congregado allí hoy estamos juntos en algo muy serio, y que lo que acabamos de firmar nos ata de alguna manera, para bien o para mal. Es una sensación curiosa, no exenta de magia, que me mosquea un poco. Sin embargo, también me siento optimista. Excepcionalmente optimista. Tengo muchas ganas de empezar las lecciones.

¡Por fin he encontrado algo que me motive este curso!

* * *

 

  
De vuelta hacia el colegio me acerco a Zacharías, que ha salido solo y escopetado cuando la reunión se ha disuelto, y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo.  
  
"Al final has firmado, ¿eh?" sonrío con retintín.

Él se pone colorado.  
  
"Esos Weasley... no parecían hablar en broma."  
  
"Yo me andaría con ojo. Con los _tres_ ," aguanto la risa.  
  
"¿Has visto a Chang?" me comenta entonces. "No ha dejado de mirar a Potter durante toda la reunión, la muy zorrona."  
  
"Dirás _zorravenclaw_. Sí, lo he visto," suspiro, notando de nuevo mi estómago encendido.  
  
"Y esos estúpidos Ravenclaws sólo han venido porque esa Weasley los ha traído. El único que tenía verdadero interés era Goldstein, quien además es amiguito de Ernie, ya sabes, entre prefectos se entienden," señaló hacia atrás.

Entonces caigo en Hannah, y en cómo se habrá sentido al tenerlos ahí, delante de sus narices, en plan parejita feliz. Aunque tampoco es que se les note mucho.  
  
"A ver si se le olvida ya ese imbécil."  
  
"A ver si dejas tú de hacer el imbécil para llamar su atención,, le replico en voz baja.

Zacharías se pone aún más colorado.  
  
"Que me he dado cuenta, ¿qué te crees?" remacho.  
  
"No lo he hecho sólo por-"  
  
"...Por ser imbécil, ya, ya."  
  
"No voy a dejarlo estar tan fácilmente, Justin, si es lo que piensas. Le sacaré la verdad a Potter, cueste lo que cueste. Entre tanto, ¿qué hay de malo en aprender algo útil?" se encoge de hombros.  
  
"¿Verdad?" retiro mi brazo y miro hacia atrás.

Los otros tres nos siguen de cerca, charlando animadamente. Ernie levanta entonces la voz en dirección al rubiales.  
  
"¿Qué es eso de que 'ya me enteraré por Ernie'? ¿Desde cuándo acepta el soberbio señorito Smith la ayuda de sus repelentes compañeros?"  
  
Zacharías no responde, sólo lo mira de reojo con el ceño fruncido. Cuando ve que Ernie esconde una media sonrisa, su expresión se relaja, y es Hannah la que interviene:  
  
"Permite que te felicite por quedar como un completo idiota. Pero gracias," sonríe, "por insistir en algo en que ningún otro idiota se habría atrevido a insistir."  
  
"No ha servido de nada, pero ha merecido la pena intentarlo," asiente Ernie. "Ahora bien, también hemos comprobado que Harry lamenta sinceramente la pérdida de Cedric, así que de ahora en adelante desiste de atosigarlo, ¿de acuerdo?"  
  
"¡Nos va a enseñar un montón de cosas!" palmotea Susan, quien lleva un buen rato cavilando en alto sobre qué forma podría tener su Patronus.  
  
"Así que me habéis usado como cabeza de turco, ¿eh?"  
  
"Que yo sepa te has lanzado al vacío tú solo," ríe Hannah, acercándose a él.

Zacharías le tira de una coleta y ella le da un manotazo. Me alegro de que hayan hecho las paces. Si a eso se le puede llamar _paces_.  
  
"Espero que ninguno de los que había en la taberna nos delate," me comenta entonces Ernie, muy serio, caminando a mi lado.  
  
"Sí, los otros clientes parecían demasiado sospechosos, pero seguro que no tienen nada que ver con el colegio," responde Hannah.  
  
"Eso lo veremos," suspira él con esos aires de sabiondo que a ratos nos crispan.

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo que no teníamos una tarde de domingo como en los buenos tiempos. Hoy la sala común de Hufflepuff bulle con las distintas actividades de los alumnos de todos los años.Los del club de Herbología cuidan de sus plantas, aleccionados por los más expertos (no, yo no soy uno de ellos, yo sólo soy _el padrino_ de ciertos bulbos); otros se entretienen con algún que otro juego de mesa; el equipo de Quidditch entrena fuera; para algunos los deberes no pueden esperar ni un día más; y los hay que prefieren sólo hablar, sentados en los sofás.

Hoy estoy de muy buen humor, y sé bien por qué: Estoy ilusionado por lo que tenemos entre manos. Por lo que vamos a empezar. Por la revolución silenciosa. Pero ahora no es momento de silencio. Con mi bandurria y los pocos _bardos_ que quedan de otros cursos, practicamos temas nuevos y ponemos en común el repertorio que hemos desarrollado cada uno por nuestra cuenta. En cierto momento un grupo de niñas de segundo y primero se me acercan, y las más mayores me piden que toque _Romeo & Juliet, _que las peques quieren conocer, y porque:

"Jo, Justin, antes nos dedicabas canciones. ¡No pierdas las buenas costumbres!"

 _Es que he perdido nada menos que a mi musa_ , quiero responder, pero por un instante me he quedado congelado, como si me hubieran punzado el pecho. Ernie, sentado con un libro de texto en su regazo debatiendo sus ideas con chicos de cursos superiores, desvía la mirada un instante. Noto que otros amigos tampoco me quitan ojo de encima. Hannah no puede ocultar su consternación. Eso me hace sentir aún peor. No es lo que necesito. Lo que necesito es...

  
"Ésa ya la tengo muy gastada, chicas. Pero a ver qué os parece ésta que he llevo practicando desde el verano."  
  
Y sin más, me pongo a tocarles [_Telegraph Road_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dd3btVhwr48).

_A long time ago came a man on a track  
Walking thirty miles with a sack on his back  
And he put down his load where he thought it was the best  
Made a home in the wilderness  
He built a cabin and a winter store  
And he ploughed up the ground by the cold lake shore  
And the other travellers came riding down the track  
And they never went further, no, they never went back  
Then came the churches then came the schools  
Then came the lawyers then came the rules  
Then came the trains and the trucks with their loads  
And the dirty old track was the telegraph road_

A las niñas parece gustarles la historia, aunque cuando termino no hacen más que preguntarme por el significado de la letra. Sin mojarme demasiado, les hago una sencilla interpretación de cómo a mi ver concuerda con la situación de nuestra casa este año. Ésta es una época de cambios, y nuevos tiempos requieren nuevas canciones. No puedo cantar _Romeo & Juliet_ sin tener ahí a Cedric para mirarle a los ojos, aunque sea a escondidas, sentado en el sillón que ahora ocupan unas niñas de cuarto, que se ríen entre ellas y hablan de mí y de los otros chicos detrás de sus manos, para que no escuchemos lo que dicen. Pero la verdad, ni me interesa ni quiero saberlo. La ignorancia puede ser una bendición.

O no.

El otro día una chica se me declaró en el patio. Me pilló por sorpresa. He oído rumores de otras dos, de las cuales ya sabía desde el año pasado que se habían fijado en mí, pero entonces lo tomé como algo pasajero, algo que se les olvidaría en unos días o después del verano. ¿En mí? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque canto? ¿Tanto les gustan mis rizos? Siguen acercándose y bromeando y tocando rizos y diciéndome cosas bonitas. Pequeñas y mayores. No sé a cuáles tomar en serio. La que se me declaró desde luego iba muy en serio. Pero le dije que no. No, no voy a hacerlo ni "por probar", como han hecho algunos compañeros en mi misma situación, y como me animan a hacerlo en cuanto se enteran (no por mí) de lo que ha pasado. Y si oyen campanas, me las repiten las veces que haga falta, hasta que de ignorarlos los aburro.

No me importa lo que puedan decir de mí o lo que deduzcan de mi actitud de ahora, si es que el año pasado de verdad no se enteraron de lo que estaba pasando delante de sus narices. A veces quisiera que lo supieran, para que me dejaran en paz. Porque no hay chica en Hogwarts que me interese, y la que lo hace, como Luna, o como Hannah, o incluso Susan, y alguna chica más que me resulta muy simpática, y mis peques de primero y segundo, que son adorables, es en un modo puramente arromántico y asexual sin perspectiva alguna de progreso hacia cualquier dirección que no sea amiga, sin derecho a roce. Vamos, que soy unidireccional y monoacera. Me pone más Zacharías que Luna, hablando en plata, pero a él tampoco le pondría la mano encima, ni siquiera de broma. Con Colin mejor no bromeo, que le das la mano y te coge... esto... se pasa de la raya. Con la única persona con la que puedo bromear, aun en serio, es con Ernie. Y de un tiempo a esta parte me cuesta más, porque la broma ya no es broma, nosotros no somos niños, y mi experiencia me dice que la tenue línea se cruza o no se cruza, no se queda uno en medio. Y a Ernie lo necesito demasiado ahora mismo como para cagarla haciendo tonterías. Además...

...Además es quinto. Ernie ahora mismo sólo piensa en estudiar.  
  
Por mucho que se preocupe por mí...  
  
Por mucho que me guste meterme en sus sábanas...

De hecho me gusta tanto, que si por mí fuera lo haría todas las noches. Y eso no puede ser sano. Ni decente.

Es el camino fácil.

Quizá debiera dejar de hacerlo, por muy mal que me encuentre a veces.

Sí.

_You know I'd sooner forget but I remember those nights  
When life was just a bet on a race between the lights  
You had your head on my shoulder you had your hand in my hair  
Now you act a little colder like you don't seem to care_

Pero a Ernie _sí_ le importa. Será mejor para los dos que _yo_ no lo haga. Ernie es un chico de 15 años necesitado, como yo, y me temo que aún no ha superado sus complejos.

Después de su confesión en Eton, ya sé con total certeza que tampoco a él le interesan las chicas. Pero seguro que entre los mayores hay alguien que le gusta. Tiene que haberlo. A todos nos gustan a veces los mayores. A mí me gustaba muchísimo uno. Ya no está y no quiero otro. Pero seguro que a él entre todos esos con los que se codea a diario, prácticamente de igual a igual, alguno le hace tilín. Quiero preguntarle, lo que pasa es que me da apuro sacar el tema, porque una parte de mí, la inmodesta, aún recuerda todas sus palabras del verano, y lo que quedó en el aire por su parte, que hoy por hoy todavía no puedo afrontar. Pero hoy por hoy, hoy mismo, ese pensamiento me hace un poco más feliz.

Felices también vuelven los del equipo de Quidditch de su entrenamiento.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado, que traéis esas caras?" pregunto dejando a un lado la bandurria.

Zacharías viene de los últimos, hablando con el nuevo capitán. Uno de ellos, golpeador, al que conozco bien porque era buen amigo de Cedric, se me acerca y me susurra:

"Quejas-man ha estado como un bálsamo de aceite esta tarde. Increíble pero cierto. Hasta hemos logrado hacer un par de jugadas completas sin ningún fallo."  
  
Me da que al rubiales también le hace ilusión el nuevo proyecto con Potter, aunque se resista a admitirlo.  
  
El rey de Roma llega a nosotros y sonríe levemente, como si le costara.  
  
"¿Ya estás torturando a las nuevas?"  
  
"No seas cruel, que la voz se me está asentando."  
  
"Hannah, ¿tú qué dices?" le pregunta.  
  
"Apenas dos gallos en media hora. Va mejorando. Y ha cambiado el repertorio, lo cual se agradece."  
  
"¿Ves?" levanto ambos pulgares en alto.  
  
"Bueno chicos," empieza uno de los bardos mayores, "¿le cantamos la oda al equipo que teníamos preparada?"  
  
"¡SÍIIIIIIIIIII!" alzamos todos una mano, con la bandurria mágica en la otra.  
  
"Pónganse cómodos, caballeros," les digo señalando con una reverencia a los huecos que les han abierto en los sofás circulares, "que ésta va por ustedes."

* * *

  
El buen humor del domingo se disipa como una cerilla apagada con un jarrazo de agua gélida en forma de nuevo decreto en el corcho de la Sala Común el mismo lunes por la mañana. Lo sabe, esa arpía cebollona lo sabe. ¿Cómo si no ha prohibido de repente todas las asociaciones y clubes de estudiantes?  
  
"¡Lo sabía, sabía que esa taberna no era un sitio seguro!" se exaspera Ernie en grito-susurros hacia los implicados, situados a su alrededor. "¿Qué vamos hacer?"  
  
"¡Qué va a pasar con el equipo de Quidditch!" se exaspera doblemente Zacharías, rodeado por la mitad del equipo.  
  
"Bueno, habrá que pedirle permiso, digo yo," y dice bien el capitán.

Seguro que eso no llevará más que el desagradable e injusto trámite de ir a hablar con ella. Nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer, la gracia de nuestras reuniones secretas era precisamente su secretismo. Obviamente, ya no es tan secreta, y al preguntarnos quién habrá dado el chivatazo, nuestra mente divaga hacia los sospechosos del bar.

"¡Como nos descubra estamos listos!" sigue exasperándose Ernie, lo cual no ayuda a Hannah a superar el tembleque que le ha entrado.

Al fin y al cabo, como prefectos se juegan más que ninguno.

* * *

 

A la hora del desayuno, Ernie y Hannah se dirigen sin pensarlo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Los de Ravenclaw parecen tener las mismas intenciones. Hermione, frenética, les hace gestos disuasorios y explica con el movimiento de sus labios que ya hablarán luego. Ginny Weasley sale para hablar con su novio.  
  
"Hermione tiene razón, ¿en qué estaría pensando?" comenta Ernie, más calmado.

Hannah está pálida. Susan es la que mejor lo lleva. Zacharías sigue comentando por lo bajo con los del equipo sobre cuándo y cómo van a afrontar la petición que tienen que hacer. No sé por qué se apuran, para ellos es pan comido. Miro a la mesa de Ravenclaw: los tres percebes están transmitiendo lo que sea que les ha dicho Ginny a la innombrable y su acólita. Supongo que ya nos enteraremos nosotros. Los últimos, claro.

Por la noche, lo único que sabemos es que el plan va a seguir adelante. Eso nos tranquiliza un poco. Ernie nos pide paciencia.

* * *

 

El martes la situación no ha cambiado. El equipo de Quidditch consigue el permiso para entrenar, pero una lluvia tremebunda se lo impide. A los de Gryffindor, como es propio de ellos, eso no los detiene. Que aprovechen el entrenamiento es otra cosa.  
  
"Sólo lo hacen para fardar," me dice Zacharías en un momento en el que ambos miramos por la ventana de vuelta de la biblioteca."¿Qué loco puede jugar bajo semejante aguacero? Por cierto, he oído que hoy Flitwick os ha enseñado el hechizo silenciador."  
  
"Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Temes que lo usemos contra ti?"  
  
"No sería la primera vez. Ni la primera que le partiría la cara a alguien por gracioso," me mira de soslayo, "o me inmovilizas después, o el que no pueda hablar no significa que no pueda..."  
  
"Vale, vale. Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"  
  
"No sé, a mí me pareció un hechizo muy útil. Como dormimos rodeados de gente... ya sabes... a veces es difícil relajarse a gusto," mira a otro lado con aires de sabiondo, escondiendo su sonrojo.

Se me escapa una carcajada.  
  
"Sé a lo que te refieres. No oírse a uno mismo es la mejor garantía de que los demás no te oyen tampoco. Aunque eso sólo sirve cuando lo haces _solo_."  
  
"No sé, aún no he tenido ocasión de probarlo con otra persona... ya me entiendes."  
  
"Sí. Pero no tiene sentido callar a la otra persona, ¿no crees? Se pierde la gracia. Mejor aislar el entorno."  
  
"¡No lo había pensado!"  
  
"Tienes mucho que aprender aún, joven Hufflepuff..."  
  
"Cuidado, Justin, que soy mayor que tú. Y además, ¿tú qué experiencia tie-?" se calla de golpe y se para en seco.

Intento silbar, pero la melodía que me sale no es la adecuada. Me delata. O eso pienso, porque Zacharías resulta ir más allá de lo esperado:  
  
"Justin... ¿hasta dónde habéis llegado Ernie y tú?"  
  
Me vuelvo y lo miro sin pestañear.  
  
"Venga, tío, que no me chupo el dedo. Habéis pasado el verano en tu casa, solos, sin padres. Del prefecto aún me caben dudas, pero de ti... quiero decir, eres mi colega y no me importa que te guste morder almohadas o soplar nucas, pero vamos, que sé que no colaborarás en la repoblación mundial."

Me vuelvo a reír sin poder evitarlo. Él se acerca y me pone la mano en el hombro.

"Venga, va, cuéntamelo. Que te prometo que no me escandalizaré."  
  
"¿Te basta con una explicación verbal o prefieres una demostración?" me pego a él, lo miro con intención y sin más impulso que un arrebato loco, le pongo una mano en la cadera, el pulgar acariciando a la altura de la ingle.

Zacharías se aparta bruscamente.

"¡Tío, que hay gente en el pasillo!"

"¿Quieres ir al baño?"

"¿Estás de coña? ¡Tío, que a mí no me van esas... mariconadas!"

"¿Entonces para qué preguntas?"

"Pues... por curiosidad..."

"Se empieza siendo curioso, y se acaba de rodillas en el suel-"

"¡Que no te me pegues, maldita sea!" se ríe, porque se ve que le estoy poniendo nervioso.

Vaya, ¡esto sí que es interesante! Una de dos, o éste entiende algo, o anda MUY necesitado. Si no, ya me habría dado un puñetazo. No me creo que sea sólo porque respeta mi cara. Yo sigo a lo mío: a acorralarle. Por pura diversión.

"Mira Justin, no te digo que no hay días en los que no agradecería que alguien me hiciera una paja, pero hoy no es ese día, y de momento me basto a mí mismo, así que quita esa mano de mi pier-"

"Si tanta falta te hace, ¿por qué no te das más prisa con ella?"

"Las cosas... no se hacen así...", intenta explicar y zafarse de mi acoso al mismo tiempo, "hay que esperar el momento oportuno... aún está muy pendiente de ese... imbécil de Ravenclaw. Cuando se le pase... Justin, ya vale."

"Está bien," le doy un codazo amistoso, y él se apoya en la pared, recuperando el aliento. "No hemos llegado a ningún sitio," respondo al fin. "Sólo somos amigos, Zach, como tú y yo."

"Y una mierda," se ríe, atusándose el pelo y recolocándose la ropa, que se le ha arrugado con el forcejeo. "Y no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Ernie lleva jugando a lo seguro desde que lo conozco. Se disfraza muy bien de amigo, pero sólo ha estado aguardando el momento, como yo. Y me juego tu bandurria a que lo sabes"

"¡Ey! ¿Por qué te juegas algo mío? Pues no, no sé de qué me hablas."

"Vale, entonces reformularé la pregunta inicial," me mira con una sonrisa intrigante: "¿Hasta dónde llegasteis Cedric y tú?"

"¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?"

"Responde, Justin."

"No tengo por qué hacerlo."

"No, pero hazlo por mí. Venga, hombre. ¿Hasta dónde? ¿Follasteis en los baños?"

"¿QUÉ?" me ahogo.

"¿Usasteis siempre el hechizo silenciador? ¿No os cruzasteis nunca con nadie en el camino? ¿No pillasteis jamás a otros?" y sonríe aún más al rematar: "¿Os pensabais que todos en nuestra casa estábamos ciegos y sordos o que aún creíamos en la magia sin varita y en las abejas polinizadoras? Vamos, no recuerdo antes, pero sí que después del baile a Cedric se le caía la baba contigo, y a ti se te llevaba cayendo desde, por lo menos, que te lo tiraste encima cuando ganamos a Gryffindor. Ahí empecé a olerme algo raro. Luego ya es que atufabais toda la sala común."

Yo no puedo parar de reír, ignorando la opresión en la boca del estómago. Hay algo en esta forma de recordar a Cedric que da más calor que frío. Y en el fondo le agradezco al rubiales que haya sacado el tema.

"Habría tenido sus hijos, Zach, si me lo hubiera pedido y la ciencia, o la magia, lo hubiera permitido," le respondo al fin, mirándolo a los ojos con cierta guasa.

"Qué imagen mental más turbadora," hace una mueca. "Menos mal que tomabais precauciones, espero," sigue la coña.

"Oh sí. Madame Pomfrey estaba encantada de proporcionarme la píldora mágica. Una vez hasta me preguntó por qué Cho Chang nunca iba a por ella, qué raro, con lo íntima que parecía del Señor Diggory. Qué cosas, ¿eh? ¿Por qué sería?" termino de reírme.

Esta vez es Zacharías el que pone su mano en mi hombro.

"Lo siento mucho, tío. De verdad."

"No importa," le respondo, mirando al suelo.

Me tiemblan un poco las piernas. Zacharías me da un medio abrazo masculino, y reanudamos el camino a la sala común.

Al pasar junto a los mencionados baños, me comenta:

"De verdad que me lo he llegado a plantear, ¿eh? Pero no... no me va nada. Y ella me gusta demasiado, no te quepa la menor duda."

"Lo sé," le sonrío, "y me encantaría que terminarais juntos."

"¡Toma! ¡Y a mí! Y ya siendo sinceros, Justin, y también siendo egoísta..."

"¿Egoísta? ¿Tú? Noooo," me burlo, pero él apenas me dirige una mirada de soslayo y continúa:

"...Me gustaría que tú quitaras de en medio a don prefecto."

"¡Esa sí que es buena!"

"No, ése es bueno para ti, te lo digo yo. Hazme caso."

"Si al final él prefiere a Hannah, no me eches a mí la culpa," bromeo, pero a quién voy a engañar.

"Ernie no prefiere a Hannah. Sólo se iría con ella para seguir jugando a lo seguro, como en el baile. Y no quiero que se vuelvan a utilizar teniendo a dos tíos tan estupendos como nosotros para quitarles las penas, ¿eh, Justin?"

"Y yo que me tenía a mí mismo como el alma en pena..."

"¡Qué gilipuertez! Las penas de amor, con otro amor se curan, o eso dicen, ¿no?"

"¿Ah sí? ¿Y tú con quién curarías las tuyas si ella te falla? Porque me da que Hannah sólo se juntará con alguien a quien pueda respetar."

Zacharías me mira unos instantes, arquea la ceja izquierda y levanta un dedo en alto:

"Me ganaré su respeto, no fallaré. Pero si lo hago, te dejaré que me consueles un rato."

"Espera, que lo asimilo."

"No, en serio. A lo mejor me entraría una desesperación tal, que ya me daría igual todo."

"¿Ahora soy el pozo del desconsuelo?"

"No, eres mi amigo, ¿o no?"

"No me tires de la lengua..."

Hemos llegado a la Sala Común.

"Oye, entonces... ¿ Cedric y tú os los dabais con lengua?"

"¡Zach, déjame en paz!" me llevo las manos a la cabeza y huyo escaleras abajo de camino a los dormitorios, ignorando sus otras preguntas insistentes.

De repente tengo un calentón encima... Quizá sea un buen momento para volver a practicar hechizos silenciadores en la cama. Sobre todo, porque no quiero que nadie me oiga llorar cuando termine, que es lo que suelo hacer.

* * *

 

El miécoles por la mañana sigue lloviendo a cántaros, y en la hora doble de Herbología no hay quien oiga a Sprout con el violento repiqueteo contra el invernadero. Al menos eso proporciona la privacidad suficiente para que Hermione se acerque a nosotros a informarnos de que la primera lección secreta de DADA será ¡esta misma tarde! ¡YUPIIII!

No sé los otros, pero yo paso el resto del día histérico hasta que llegan las 8 y nos plantamos...

...Delante de la habitación secreta que Cedric y yo... que Cedric y yo...

Oh, mierda.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Justin? ¿Conoces este sitio?" me pregunta Susan.  
  
"No... no, pero ese tapiz es algo grotesco, ¿no creéis? Los trolls son horribles y la escena es desagradable."  
  
La última vez que pasamos junto al tapiz estuvimos burlándonos de cada troll. Llevábamos un par de bolsas llenas de chucherías que nos comimos en la cama. Nos reímos mucho. Nos quisimos mucho.  
  
"¿A quién demonios le importa el tapiz?" dice Zacharías. "¡Entremos ya! ¿Cómo eran las instrucciones, Ernie?"  
  
No pienses en cosas sucias, no pienses en cosas sucias, que como entres en el sitio equivocado...

Pero la concentración colectiva funciona: tras varios intentos aparece la puerta y al entrar descubrimos una habitación inmensa llena de cojines, de artilugios extraños y de estanterías de libros, donde aún faltan unos cuantos por llegar y me sobra al menos una. Todos parecen impresionados, pero nadie lo demuestra tan ostentosamente como ella.

Sentados cómodamente en los cojines, que parecen haber estado contados con exactitud, los gemelos comentan que una vez se escondieron aquí de Filch, pero entonces era sólo un armario. Yo mejor me callo. Harry intenta empezar a explicarnos cosas interesantes, pero esa pesada de Hermione lo interrumpe hasta dos veces por cosas nimias como que quién es el líder (a lo que el escarabajo Ravenclaw pelotero responde que Harry, quién si no, y todos votamos que sí, hasta Zacharías, quien lo hace un segundo después que el resto y con su mejor cara de plato roto), o qué nombre tenemos que ponerle a nuestro grupo. Supongo que "Revolución Hufflepuff" queda fuera de discusión. Tras un par de nombres ridículos, Ginny Weasley propone que lo llamemos "Ejército de Dumbledore", ED para los amigos, y sale elegido por mayoría.

Una vez que Hermione ha colgado la hoja con nuestras firmas y el nombre del grupo en la pared, Harry vuelve a intentar pasar a cosas serias. Propone empezar con lo más básico, el _Expelliarmus_. Zacharías no está contento. Dice que eso no nos ayudará frente a Quien-tú-sabes, a lo que Harry responde que con ese hechizo precisamente salvó su vida frente a él el pasado junio. Para que vuelvas, Zach, para que vuelvas. ¿Se notará demasiado si le cierro la boca? No, mejor lo dejo así, que de vez en cuando le sienta bien esa cara de estúpido que pone cuando sabe que ha quedado como un estúpido. Harry le vuelve a instar a coger la puerta e irse por donde ha venido, pero me da que no va a ser tan completamente estúpido de dejarlo ahora por una estupidez semejante. En fin, toca dividirse por parejas para practicar. Veo que Luna está sola, como siempre.  
  
"¿Quieres practicar conmigo?" le digo, sin saber que acabo de firmar mi sentencia de muerte. O al menos, de dolor prolongado.

Como la chica está medio en las nubes, a veces se le va la mano y me arrea unas descargas que me aturullan.

"No lo entiendo, tío, no lo entiendo," veo que Zacharías mira perplejo la mano donde se supone que tendría que estar su varita.

Me los quedo mirando y me doy cuenta de que aunque su pareja, Goldstein, no mueva ni un dedo, él se queda sin arma. Unas risitas a pocos metros confirman que los gemelos lo están atacando por turnos. Mientras sólo lo desarmen...  Y ahí están mis dos prefectos, bailando juntos de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Ernie? ¿Dirigir una orquesta? No me extraña que Hannah lo esté desarmando con tanta facilidad. Me gustaría que Colin y Dennis dejaran de destrozar las librerías. Aunque mejor los libros que yo... ¡ARGH!

"Luna, ¡atina por una vez!"

Y, oye, espera un momento, ¿no es esa Susan con Terry Boot? ¿Cómo...? Mmmm, ya veo. Corner con Ginny, Goldstein con Zacharías, y Terry se queda sólo. Zacharías, qué majo puedes ser a veces. Sacrificándote por tu amiga.

"Claro, tú enseguida te vas con la lunática y me dejas solo," me ha dicho al ver que me apartaba con Luna.

Y Hannah:

"Platónico, sí, sí."

Ernie sólo ha arqueado las cejas, sin comprender, y Zacharías ha remachado:

"Mírale cuando quiere cómo aprovecha..."

¡En qué hora!

"¡ARGH! ¡Toma ésta!" contraataco. "Ay, ajajajaja. ¡Otra vez!" No será por falta de masoquismo mutuo. "¡Hey, esta vez lo has conseguido! Expelli... pelli... ¡mi pelo!"

"¡Justin, me encanta tu peinado! ¡Déjame probar otra vez a ver si lo devuelvo a su estado natural!"

"No, Luna, mejor intenta desarmarme de nuev- ¡ARGH!"

  
De pronto suena un silbato y todos nos volvemos hacia Harry, quien alaba nuestros progresos. ¿Que no vamos mal, dice? No me extraña que Zacharías lo fulmine con la mirada.

Bueno, allá vamos otra vez.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos siguen todos sus movimientos cuando se acerca a la innombrable. Ésta, faltaría más, se pone nerviosa e incendia la manga de su amiga, la de la cara de mugre permanente. Harry le dice que ha estado viendo cómo lo hacía bien antes, lo que hace reír a la muy...

"¡ARGH!"

¡Eso me pasa por distraerme! ¿Quién ha apagado la luz? ¿Dónde está el Norte? De pronto estoy en el suelo con la túnica hecha un burullo a mi alrededor. Lo único que alcanzo a escuchar es la voz de Luna interrumpiendo la buena atmósfera de ligoteo que se traen la viuda negra y el presunto implicado habitual. Creo que hablan de rebelarse contra el Ministerio, y algo ha dicho Luna de unos bichos de los suyos que ha hecho reír a Chang. Luna no parece compartir su risa. Estoy terminando de recomponerme cuando escucho la voz de Hermione recordándole a Harry la hora que es. Vaya, ¡qué lástima! Bueno, no ha ido tan mal, he conseguido desarmar a Luna unas cinco veces.

"Siento no tener mejor puntería," me dice ella, atusándome el pelo un poco.

"No te preocupes, en cuanto me lo lave volverá a estar como siempre."

La siguiente reunión será el miércoles que viene. Todo el mundo parece ansioso por continuar.

  
"Ha sido divertido, ¿verdad?" me dice Luna acompañando a nuestro grupo a la salida.

Tenemos que salir de pocos en pocos: yo voy con Luna; Ernie con Hannah y Zach; Susan... ummm... parece estarse despidiendo de alguien. Supongo que ya nos alcanzará. De momento ya nos hemos reunido junto a la escalera con Ernie y los demás.  
  
"Ojalá hiciéramos esto todos los días. Me parece mucho más útil que algunas de las clases que tenemos," comenta Hannah.  
  
"Ese es el objetivo," masculla Zacharías.  
  
"No te gusta Harry, ¿verdad?" le dice ella.  
  
"No, no tengo ningún interés en pertenecer a su club de fans," le responde con acidez.  
  
"Pero reconoce que ha tenido una idea estupenda," le rebato.  
  
Él sólo gruñe.  
  
Pero sé que está de acuerdo, quizá contra su voluntad.

No hemos hecho más que separarnos de Luna y desviarnos hacia nuestro sótano, cuando llega corriendo Susan, quien me agarra por banda, con las mejillas muy rojas y la mirada perturbada, y me lleva del brazo todo el camino hasta un rincón apartado de la sala común.  
  
"¡Ay, Justin, es que tengo que contárselo a alguien o exploto!" se ríe, como se ríen las chicas cuando están felices de la vida y con un pie en una nube, y el otro en lo que sea que han dejado atrás que les ha hecho tan felices. En este caso, deduzco fácilmente, en la sala de DADA con Terry Boot.

"¡Me lo ha propuesto él! ¡Él! Me ha dicho: <<Me han dejado sólo ¿quieres ser mi pareja?>> Pero se le veía apurado, vamos, que le he visto darle el codazo a Anthony para que se fuera con Zacharias, y Anthony ha cedido muy a desgana. Seguro que lo tenían hablado... Ay, madre mía, ¡que no me lo esperaba! ¿Qué crees que puede significar, Justin? ¿Crees que le gusto? ¿Crees que sabe que me gusta? ¡¿Tú qué opinas, Justin!"  
  
"¿La verdad? Que el hecho de que su amigo se haya sacrificado por él, igual que Zacharías por ti, indica que ahí hay algo. ¡Enhorabuena, Susan!"

Imagino que el _sacrificio_ ha resultado más grande para Goldstein.  
  
"Hannah me ha dicho que aún es pronto para alegrarse, pero claro, ella no se fía de los Ravenclaw. Lo que pasa es que está resentida, ¿verdad? Y como encima los tiene ahí delante de sus narices todo el rato... Pero yo... ¡Ay Justin! ¿Qué voy a hacer en la próxima reunión? ¡Voy a estar tan nerviosa! Me ha alabado mi forma de desarmarle, ¿sabes? Ha estado todo majo él dándome ánimos y consejos y... una vez me ha cogido la mano para enseñarme cómo tenía que agitar la varita y... de verdad que pensé que me iba a dar algo, ¿eh?"

Está tan agitada que me entra la risa floja.

"¡No te rías de mí! ¿O es que nunca has tenido estas mariposas en el estómago?"

"No, si me gusta verte tan feliz," y añado más serio: "Pero opino lo mismo que Hannah, que no vendas aún la piel del Ravenclaw: ¡Cázalo del todo!"

"¡Eso haré!"

"Oye, una cosa: ¿no te habías olvidado de él, supuestamente?"

"Bueno yo..."

"Ya, ya," me río."De momento las reuniones del ED os darán una excusa para veros más."

"¡Y vaya si pienso aprovecharlo!"

"¡Pero no te precipites!"

"¿Querrá ser mi pareja el próximo día?"

"Hombre, yo creo que deberías empezar por hacerte un poco más la dura, ya sabes, nada de agitarte como lo estás haciendo ahora delante de él."

"No, no, hombre, ¡qué dices!" se ríe y me empuja.

Y sé que no tiene remedio. Pero me siento muy contento por ella. Yo por mi parte, estoy pletórico.

* * *

  
Ernie también está contentísimo. Mientras nos lavamos los dientes, me cuenta que al final logró desarmar infaliblemente a Hannah cada vez que lo intentaba. Me dice que el problema estaba en que movía demasiado la mano. Yo le respondo que "demasiado" es poco, que qué sinfonía estaba dirigiendo. Él se ríe de mi pelo. ¡Lo había olvidado! Como Susan estaba cegada con su propio pavo, seguro que ni lo ha notado. Bueno, no pienso darme una ducha antes de dormir. Lo haré por la mañana.

"Si quieres yo te lo arreglo," me propone.

Y con dos florituras bien apañadas y un hechizo, mi pelo deja de estar de punta. Ernie termina de recolocármelo con sus propias manos. La gente a veces utiliza cualquier excusa para sobarlo, aunque en este caso me gusta. Hasta cierro los ojos y ronroneo.

"No, sí encima querrás que te dé un masaje capilar," me dice, con voz suave.

"No estaba pensando precisamente en eso..." respondo sin pensar, y abro los ojos de golpe.

Ernie me está mirando. Ernie aparta la mirada. Ernie retira las manos y se va... se va por la puerta, lo sigo, lo sigo, lo sigo; dobla la esquina y baja hacia el dormitorio. Lo sigo de cerca, lo sigo de cerca yyyyy (¡casi resbalo con la pila de calcetines que alguien ha dejado cerca de la puerta de nuestro cuarto! ¡Cabrones!), Ernie está llegando a su cama, está llegando, pero yo lo empujo antes de que se siente y lo derribo, entre risas. Los otros me miran y menean la cabeza, porque están acostumbrados.

"Masaje capilar..." repito yo de camino a mi cama, a ponerme el pijama.

"Idiota," responde él, a medio vestir, sin mirarme.

Pero sé que está sonriendo.

* * *

  
La ilusión nos dura toda esa semana y las que vienen después. El ED hace que todo sea más llevadero, y encima lo puedo compartir con mis mejores amigos. Varios en nuestra casa saben de qué va la cosa por encima, o se lo huelen, e incluso los hay que nos preguntan qué vamos aprendiendo. Nuestros progresos no son espectaculares, pero vamos saliendo adelante, que no es poco. Jamás pensé que lograría hacer funcionar decentemente ciertos hechizos.

Para poder comunicarnos la fecha de cada siguiente reunión, Hermione nos da a cada uno un galeón falso que ha manipulado para que muestre el día y la hora donde normalmente saldría el número de serie del goblin que la acuñó, y para que se calienten cuando la fecha cambie, gracias a no sé qué hechizo proteriano que por lo visto es dificilísimo. Al menos Terry Boot está que no se lo cree, y la mira como si fuera su nueva diosa de la magia. Esto mosquea no poco a Susan. Sobre todo cuando le dice que cómo es que no esta en Ravenclaw con ese cerebro privilegiado que tiene. Vamos, que el chaval no está echando flores hacia su casa, no. Hermione confiesa que el sombrero se lo pensó. Hoy debe de ser el día del falso galeón y la falsa modestia.

Otra cosa que me sorprende tiene lugar cuando Boot y Goldstein están practicando con nuestro grupito, y Luna, por una vez, me deja respirar, y me entero por su conversación con las chicas de que a la innombrable no parecen irle muy bien las cosas. Oh, durante las lecciones se la ve contenta, y se esfuerza por que Harry le haga algún halago, como quien no quiere la cosa, con cada nuevo hechizo que practicamos ("¿Así voy bien, Harry?" "¿Qué te parece esto, Harry?") de modo que su amiga parece tener dudas sobre a quién quiere estrangular primero.  
  
Pero de acuerdo con el prefecto de su casa, Cho no está bien. Dicen que sigue llorando mucho, que se la ve muy decaída, que ya no es la misma de antes, y que hasta está teniendo problemas en su equipo por la falta de concentración. Je. Como el año pasado no hubo campeonato de Quidditch, casi se me había olvidado que mi capitán y ella compartían afición y posición. Si al final va a ser verdad que soy yo más femenino que ella.  
  
"No sé por qué va tanto a llorar al cubículo de Myrtle," interviene Luna, devolviéndome al presente, "porque ese fantasma es muy insensible, y una vez le oí decirle que ojalá el fantasma de Cedric viniera a hacerle compañía ahora, porque aún se acordaba de él en el baño y-"  
  
"No hace falta que des más detalles, Luna," la detengo, por precaución.

Aún recuerdo cuando la encerramos en su cubículo el día de la última prueba. Espero que no oyera nada. Cedric se aseguró de ello, al menos.  
  
"A mí me da mucha pena, qué queréis que os diga," confiesa Hannah, "si yo lo echo de menos, que era sólo una compañera más, no quiero ni pensar cómo se sentirá ella."  
  
"Se le pasará cuando tenga a otro con quien olvidar," comenta Zacharías con indiferencia, y señala atrás. "¿Queréis apostar cuánto tarda?"  
  
"Dale un respiro, ¿quieres?" responde Terry Boot, algo molesto.  
  
"Sí, tiene derecho como cualquiera a rehacer su vida, ¿no? Eso sería mejor que seguir llorando por las esquinas," la defiende también Susan.

Hannah asiente enérgicamente:

"Y ya sabemos que a Harry ella le gusta desde el año pasado. ¿No le pidió que fuera su pareja para el baile?"

"No estamos juzgando a Potter aquí... todavía," masculla Zacharías.

En esto que oímos de lejos a éste preguntar que qué tal vamos por nuestra zona. Ernie le responde con optimismo, y luego murmura por lo bajo hacia nosostros:

"No estamos aquí para juzgar a nadie. Que hagan lo que quieran. Cada cual tiene lo suyo, así que si son felices juntos, ¿a nosotros qué nos importa?"

Hannah aplaude:

"¡Eso es!"

Zacharías suelta un "Bah". Hannah empieza a rebatirle, Zacharías se va colorando, no sé si por los humos o por lo cerca que se quedan cuando discuten, y Goldstein los mira un momento antes de decirle a Ernie:

"Oye, ¿seguimos practicando tú y yo?"

"Con muchísimo gusto," responde él entusiasmado.

Entonces Terry reta a Susan a que intente bloquearle, y ambos se quedan un buen rato apartados del resto.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya no te gusta?" le pregunto a Susan con un codazo cuando regresamos por la noche, en referencia a su mosqueo inicial.

"Bueno, luego ha venido a practicar conmigo, o sea, con nosotros, Hannah y Zach también, así que... bah, da igual," sonríe, roja como un tomate.  
  
Con qué poco nos conformamooooooos. ¡Si es que lo llevamos en la casa!

* * *

  
Como lo bueno no puede durar mucho sin que algo se tuerza, noviembre llega para amargarme por dos frentes.

Por un lado el frío mortal de necesidad que nos tiene a todos durmiendo casi con guantes y bufanda y peleándonos por un lugar junto al brasero, o superpoblando los sofás a la hora de las tertulias (lo cual tiene su lado incómodo y su lado tierno). Además, el cielo se vuelve gris hasta en el techo del gran comedor, y el gris me recuerda inevitablemente a los ojos de Cedric.

Un día de camino al baño después de desayunar me cruzo con Cho por el pasillo. Tiene los ojos rojos. Me mira un instante y luego acelera el paso, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo antes de perderse de vista. ¿La verdad? Preferiría volver a encontrarme con el basilisco antes que con ella.

...Y despertar junto a Cedric, y que me diga que ya pasó todo, y me cuente que va a ser el capitán del equipo, porque no se ha opuesto ni Zacharías.  
  
Ahora soy yo el que se siente mal.  
  
"¡Hey, Justin! ¿Vienes a clase o qué?" me llama Hannah, que acaba de salir del baño. "¿Y esa cara?"  
  
"¿Qué cara?" hago una mueca rápidamente.

Y ella se ríe, pero...  
  
"Justin..." empieza, mirando al suelo.

Oh no. Ahora no.  
  
"¡Vamos, anda, que si no Ernie nos soltará una de las suyas!" la agarro de la mano y me la llevo hacia Pociones. Igual Snape hoy nos enseña alguna droga dura.  
  
No caerá.

* * *

Por otro lado, la proximidad del primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada, el Gryffindor contra Slytherin, hace que se cancelen las reuniones del ED por tiempo indefinido.

Es increíble cómo ha aumentado la rivalidad de las dos casas en un año sin jugar, como si hubiesen estado acumulando inquina para soltarla ahora a la menor oportunidad. Los Slytherin, además de reorganizar sus filas a lo bestia en el sentido más literal de la palabra, con Crabbe y Goyle como nuevos fichajes estrelladores, están llevando una campaña de acoso y derribo contra los jugadores de Gryffindor que roza lo criminal y punible por ley. Pero como en estos casos los profesores no son imparciales, aquí nadie hace nada por evitarlo. Por supuesto, al frente de esta campaña está Draco Malfoy. Me he dado cuenta que desde que Ronald Weasley está en el equipo de Gryffindor, los Slytherin la han tomado con él tanto o más que con Harry, e imagino que todo es iniciativa de Draco, que por mucho que diga, haga e instigue contra Harry y los suyos, tiene una fijación con ellos que no es normal.

Y lo que yo me pregunto es, ¿por qué a Weasley parece afectarle tanto Draco? ¿Y por qué me parece que Draco tiene demasiado tiempo libre? Si no, que alguien me explique cómo se las ha arreglado para preparar otra vez una colección de chapitas, esta vez dedicadas al pelirrojo, al que le ha compuesto hasta una oda: <<Weasley es nuestro rey>>. Al principio suena a sospechoso halago, hasta que escuchas la letra completa. Los he oído practicarla hoy en el patio, y me temo que Gryffindor lo va a pasar un poquito mal como su portero se deje influir por la atmósfera.

En contrapartida, el día del encuentro, a la hora del desayuno, veo a Luna acercarse a Weasley (quien tiene cara de haber estado vomitando toda la noche después de haber sido vapuleado) llevando en la cabeza una especie sombrero de confección propia con forma de león cuyos rugidos retumban por todo el comedor. Mis compañeros, como los demás, se parten el pecho. Zacharías la mira con cierto desdén. Esta chica tiene unas ideas...Me pregunto por qué se habrá molestado. Pero oye, igual ahoga y todo los cánticos de los Slytherin.

* * *

  
No, el león no ha podido rugir mucho. Y el partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin termina de forma agridulce para los de Harry. Ronald Weasley se ha estrellado en el estreno y nos hemos enterado de que ni los gemelos Weasley ni Harry podrán volver a jugar con el equipo. Umbridge les ha confiscado hasta las escobas por responder a las provocaciones de Malfoy al final. Después de todo lo que habían aguantado antes y durante el partido... Aunque reconozco que ha sido muy estúpido por su parte (sabiendo que el Slytherin estaba sólo escocido por haber perdido), si me pongo en su lugar, digamos, con cierta persona sacándome un tema doloroso, yo también saltaría a su yugular, y al diablo con las consecuencias.

* * *

De lo que me he enterado también es de que a Luna le gusta Ronald Weasley. Me lo confiesa esa noche después de la cena cuando me acerco a preguntarle que desde cuándo es fan de Gryffindor, señalando el gorro que aún lleva puesto.  
  
"Me gusta su sentido del humor," sonríe, recordándolo con la mirada perdida en el espacio exterior.  
  
"Pues, no es por desanimarte, qué conste, pero no veo yo que te haga mucho caso."  
  
"Es que no necesito que lo haga."  
  
"¿Entonces?"  
  
"Sólo me gusta mirarle y escucharle, es interesante. No como su amiga Hermione. Se cree muy lista, pero no entiende nada de nada. Al fin y al cabo sólo tiene 15 años. Mi padre lleva escribiendo toda su vida sobre muchas experiencias del mundo que no se pueden explicar."  
  
Una vez me dejaron un número del _Quisquilloso_. Estuve riéndome con él al menos tres días.  
  
"A mí me gusta la revista de tu padre."  
  
Luna me mira y me sonríe.  
  
"Que conste que tú también me gustas, ¿eh? Pero contigo no me late así el corazón cuando te veo."  
  
Una parte de mi ego se resiente, la otra lo agradece.  
  
"No te preocupes, que me parece estupendo. Pero, ¿no deberías hablar más con él?"  
  
"Por ahora está bien así," sonríe con cierta timidez ajena a ella.  
  
"Otra que se conforma con poco..."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
"Nada, nada. Cosas de casa."  
  
"¿Y tú qué? Ya no tienes hadas en los ojos. ¿Puedes ver ya a los thestral?"  
  
"¿Por qué iba a verlos?"  
  
"Harry puede verlos desde este año. Se sorprendió mucho el primer día de curso. Supongo que si ahora los ve es porque él vio morir a Cedric Diggory."  
  
Un escalofrío hace de mi cuerpo su circuito de carreras por un momento.  
  
"Claro que sólo los pueden ver aquellos que han visto la muerte de cerca," añade, a modo de explicación por mi falta de progresos funestos.  
  
Entonces me doy cuenta de que no sé...  
  
"¿A quién has visto morir tú, Luna?" le pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
"A mi madre, cuando tenía 9 años. Fue un accidente, ¿sabes?"  
  
Y me lo suelta como quien da el parte meteorológico. ¿No es algo como para dejar a una niña traumatizada de por vida?  
  
"Lo siento mucho, Luna."  
  
"¿Por qué? No es culpa tuya. Lo de Diggory tampoco. Sólo siento que te hayan desaparecido las hadas de los ojos. Me gustaba mucho verlas. Ahora tengo que irme, necesito un libro para la clase de esta tarde y no sé adónde habrá ido a parar."  
  
"¿Ya te lo han vuelto a esconder?"  
  
"No te preocupes, ya volverá."  
  
"Si te desesperas, pídele a Harry que te enseñe ese hechizo con el que invocó su escoba el año pasado para vencer al dragón, el hechizo invocador."  
  
Aunque ahora que lo pienso, Flitwick nos enseñó los hechizos invocadores en cuarto, así que a Luna le queda poco para aprenderlo en Encantamientos. De todos modos...  
  
"Estaría bien que nos lo enseñara en la próxima clase, ¿no crees? Tengo muchas ganas de que llegue. A ver si nos avisan pronto. ¡Nos vemos, Justin!"  
  
Sí, yo también tengo ganas de que llegue.  
  
Además, ahora que Harry no puede jugar al Quidditch... No, qué pensamiento más egoísta. Entonces, al mirar hacia el exterior por la ventana cerca de la entrada, veo que la cabaña de Hagrid está iluminada. Qué raro. ¿Habrá vuelto para quedarse? No es que lo prefiera a Grubby-Plank, pero es que los bichos que nos saca cada curso tienen siempre la habilidad de sorprenderme.

* * *

El domingo lo pasamos bomba haciendo batallas de nieve. Nunca había visto el lago tan helado que la gente pudiera patinar sobre él. Termino con el trasero destrozado de resbalar hasta que se nos ocurre organizar carreras a empujones sobre trozos de alfombra. ¡Qué divertido! Incluso logramos sacar a Ernie de la biblioteca, después de mucho insistir. Cuando por la noche veo que se queda a recuperar las horas perdidas de su programa, me siento un poco culpable, así que me siento junto a él a terminar algunos deberes y a repasar lecciones. No sé si aprovecho mucho el tiempo, porque luego no recuerdo ni cómo llegué la cama.

"No había quien te despertara," me comenta el lunes por la mañana, en una mano una tostada, en la otra la lección que nos va a tocar ahora. Me pregunto si lo intentó siguiera.  
  
Y también me pregunto qué demonios le habrá pasado a Hagrid, que está hecho un cromo en la mesa de los profesores. No sé cuál será la idea de unas vacaciones que tiene nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero desde luego no es la misma que la mía. 

* * *

 

El martes Hagrid nos enseña los thestrals. Primero nos acojona metiéndonos en el Bosque Prohibido, y luego nos vacila enseñándonos algo que pocos pueden ver. Si no llega a ser por Luna, de verdad me creo que nos está tomando el pelo. En cualquier caso, intento escuchar con atención las explicaciones breves e inconexas que va soltando nuestro excéntrico profesor sobre ellos, pero parece muy abatido por algo.

"Ha tenido inspección esta mañana," nos explica Ernie por lo bajo.

"Hermione me ha dicho que Umbridge se lo ha hecho pasar mal," añade Hannah.

"¿Y sabéis qué?" continúa Ernie. "De acuerdo con un nuevo decreto que se sacó de la manga el sábado después del incidente en el partido, Umbridge tiene ahora autoridad por encima de cualquier otro profesor para castigar o quitar privilegios."

"¿Por cuál vamos ya?" pregunta Anthony Goldstein.

"Por el 25," responde Ernie con acritud.

Umbridge despierta el rebelde que hay en él.

"¿Sabéis cuándo será la próxima clase?" susurra Michael Corner hacia Hannah, que es la que está más cerca de él, pero ella se pone tensa y no responde, de modo que Ernie le toma el relevo:

"Hermione dice que probablemente la próxima semana."

"Ya hay ganas, ¿eh?" comenta Boot.

Susan asiente varias veces, sin dejar de sonreír.

"Me pregunto cuánto durará Hagrid en su puesto," interviene Goldstein.

"¿Quién caerá antes, él o Trelawney?" sigue Corner.

"La _sapo_ se los va a merendar como a moscas," asiente Ernie.

"Pobre Hagrid," musita Hannah.

"Hagrid nunca ha sido un buen profesor, pero nadie se merece el trato que les da la _sapo,_ " asiente Ernie.

"A mí me gustaba más la otra," comenta Padma Patil.  
  
Los otros Ravenclaw asienten.  
  
"Los unicornios estuvieron bien, ¿verdad?" suspira Hannah.

Y por alguna curiosa razón, ésta vez Hagrid parece haberla oído.

"¿Unicornios?" repite en alto, y parece murmurar para sí algo que me ha sonado a <<ya os daré yo unicornios>>.

* * *

  
Cuando llega diciembre, a los prefectos les hacen colaborar en las tareas de decoración del castillo. El año pasado por esas fechas me resultaba difícil seguirle la pisa a Cedric, sobre todo porque todavía no estábamos del todo juntos, pero con Hannah y Ernie es imposible no notar cuándo tienen que ausentarse por cualquier cosa.  
  
Susan está muy dispersa, y alguna vez la he visto dispersarse con Terry Boot por el patio. Me da que estos están a punto de caramelo.  
  
Zacharías con quien se encuentra muy liado estos días es con el equipo, pese al frío. El próximo partido será el de los nuestros.  
  
A veces me siento a solas en la biblioteca, otras con Ernie y Hannah, otras junto a los mayores, según estén. Muchas veces paso de estudiar y me junto con otro bardo hijo de muggles para aprender de él alguna canción más moderna.  
  
"Que estás pasado de moda, Justin," me dice.  
  
"Hay cosas que nunca pasarán de moda."  
  
"Si no te digo que toques algo más actual, pero por lo menos algo de no más de cinco años, diez, no sería mucho pedir..."  
  
A menudo tocamos temas de películas. Eso no podemos hacerlo con los pura sangres que sólo conocen canciones mágicas. Pero como todas tienen su encanto, alternamos a petición del público. Es lo bueno que tiene, que nos podemos adaptar. Y me gusta que haya más participación.

El grupo de estudios muggles este año está menos activo, con eso de que algunos se han ido, y otros, como yo, están en quinto o, peor, séptimo. No es que los exámenes me afecten demasiado, lo confieso, pero el caso es que se apiadan de mí y preguntan a otros, o sólo vienen cuando nadie más les puede resolver las dudas. O lo que tienen no es una duda, sino ganas de hablar conmigo.

Hay niñas que no se rinden. Una ha bautizado a su planta en mi honor.

Horror y pavor.

* * *

  
Sigo echando mucho de menos a Cedric, creo que a estas alturas huelga decirlo. Pero ahora que estamos en diciembre y recuerdo los acontecimientos del año anterior con el dichoso baile y la cantidad de inquietudes y frustraciones que trajo, me doy cuenta de lo libre que estoy de ellas.  
  
_Ahora_ sé que Cedric me quería de verdad, que me valoraba por encima de muchas cosas (jamás me atrevería a decir que de todas, aunque el cáliz así lo estimó), y que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mucho por mí.  
  
Pero a estas alturas también estoy ya lo bastante sobrio y despierto de ilusiones como para entender que la vida juntos habría estado llena de trabas. Si habríamos sido capaces de superarlas y seguir juntos es algo que nunca sabremos. Pero trabas, ¡incontables!  
  
Cuando todo lo demás me falla, pienso que dentro de mí siempre podremos seguir juntos como en los mejores tiempos que, por haberse interrumpido tan bruscamente, jamás se acabaron. Eso no impide que siga llorando de vez en cuando en la cama, o cuando cedo a mis impulsos y toco un _Romeo & Juliet_ antes de dormir, antes de que vengan los demás al cuarto.

* * *

 

Hasta ahora he conseguido que Ernie no me pille llorando ni una sola vez. Pero es que Ernie está ahora mismo con el agua al cuello, empeñado en llevar el programa al día, cumplir con sus labores de prefecto con los más pequeños, hacer todas sus tareas y encima adelantar deberes para Navidades.

Una noche soy yo el que se preocupa porque no viene a dormir. Aguanto como un búho durante toda una hora, contando los minutos al derecho y al revés, hasta que ya no puedo más y tengo que salir a buscarlo. Me lo encuentro sentado a la mesa en la Sala Común, envuelto en una manta y haciendo resúmenes de un libro.  
  
"¿Sabes qué hora es?"  
  
"Hora de estudiar. No te preocupes, lo tengo calculado. A las 2 me acuesto. Con 6 horas de sueño me basta."  
  
"No, no te basta. Vas a acabar hecho polvo."  
  
"A la cama, Finch-Fletchley, no me hagas quitarte puntos," sonríe, sin mirar.

Me siento frente a él y levanto el dedo en alto.  
  
"¡Eso es abuso de autoridad!"

Y una autoridad bastante hipócrita, me sonrío.

"¿Cómo puedes concentrarte en Historia de la Magia a estas horas?"  
  
"Porque prefiero emplear las horas de mayor rendimiento en otras asignaturas más relevantes y que requieren más concentración, como Aritmancia o Pociones, por eso."  
  
"Estás empeñado en hacer Pociones el año que viene, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Cueste lo que cueste, Justin. Y Snape no nos lo va a poner fácil, como si lo estuviera viendo. Tengo entendido que sólo acepta a los alumnos con nota máxima."  
  
"Por eso yo ya he desistido. Ni aunque me quedara sin dormir de aquí a junio lo sacaría."  
  
"No está bien rendirse antes de tiempo. Perseverar en algo que uno se propone proporciona muchas veces resultados altamente gratificantes. Deberías probarlo alguna vez."  
  
Creo que se me acaba de levantar sola una ceja y está palpitando.  
  
"No me seas pedante, Ernie."  
  
"Y tú no te rindas tan fácilmente."  
  
"¿Yo me rindo? ¿En qué me rindo? Sólo acepto dónde están mis limitaciones, nada más."  
  
"A veces es prudente aceptarlas, otras hay que intentar superarlas. ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que has llegado al límite si no sabes dónde está? Yo estoy seguro de que podré llegar a las 15 horas."  
  
"¿Las ganas cuentan?"  
  
"Sí, claro. Si uno no quiere avanzar, no hay nada que hacer"  
  
"Efectivamente."  
  
"Y si uno no quiere dejar de llorar, nadie más le puede consolar."  
  
La pereza y la modorra con la que seguía la conversación desaparecen. De pronto me noto despierto y a la defensiva.  
  
"¿A qué viene eso ahora?"  
  
"A que tu cama está demasiadas noches sumida en el silencio más absoluto, pese a que sé que estás ahí."  
  
"No todos roncamos tanto como tú, Macmillan."  
  
"Pero todo el mundo respira, Justin. Si no, habría que preocuparse. Y de hecho... una noche me preocupé. Tanto o más que aquella vez en junio. Pero luego comprobé que simplememente habías dominado a la perfección el hechizo silenciador sobre ti mismo, y desde entonces he procurado no preocuparme. Solo lamento que hayas dejado de recurrir a mi ayuda cuando te sientes mal, aunque sólo sea para hablar."  
  
"¿Para qué amargarte con lo que ya sabes?"  
  
"Porque hablar, muchas veces, ayuda. Y porque _sé_ que puedo ayudarte, por eso."  
  
"Llevo amargándote con lo mío desde el verano, y tú no me hablas a mí de tus penas."  
  
"¿Cómo que no? Casi todo se reduce a lo mismo. Pero no te voy a agobiar constantemente con todo lo que me queda por estudiar, ¿o prefieres que te cuente cada día en detalle lo que he hecho o dejado de hacer?"  
  
"No, eso no, pero... pero Ernie, ¿de verdad que no te preocupan otras cosas?"  
  
Ernie parpadea varias veces.  
  
"¿Umbridge? ¿El Ministerio? ¿El ED? Elige. ¿De qué quieres que te hable que no hable a diario?"  
  
Tiene razón. Pero suele estar siempre hablando hacia alguien más: Hannah, los mayores, los otros prefectos, los amigos, los pequeños. Ernie pocas veces habla a solas conmigo. Sólo cuando quiere ser mi enfermera, o mi psiquiatra. Y no necesito a ninguno de los dos.  
  
"Son las 2 y cinco, Ernie."  
  
"Lo sé, me falta sólo un poco... Ve tú a dormir, anda."  
  
"No, te espero."  
  
"No me hagas sentir responsable por los dos."  
  
"Cierra la boca y termina," le ordeno con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Con la barbilla entre las manos y los codos apoyados en la mesa, observo la cara de concentración de Ernie mientras pasa las últimas notas combinadas de un mamotreto de libro y de clase a toda velocidad. El cansancio es patente en las veces que pestañea para aclararse la vista. Su boca hace juegos extraños frunciéndose y desfrunciéndose, al tiempo que su ceño, cuando encuentra trozos que le suponen dificultad. Ahogo una risita. Ernie levanta la vista un instante, termina un par de párrafos y cierra el libro.  
  
"Está bien, Justin. Ya he terminado por hoy. Ahora, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?"  
  
"No, nada en particular."  
  
"¿Entonces por qué te has quedado ahí sentado?"  
  
"Para acompañarte al dormitorio."  
  
"¿Es que no podías conciliar el sueño?"  
  
"Me extrañaba que no vinieras, eso es todo."  
  
"Esa es buena. ¡Llevas pendoneando años y para una vez que soy yo el que no aparece...!"  
  
"¡Cómo que pendoneando!" me indigno, subiéndome de rodillas a la silla.  
  
"No, no hace falta que me expliques dónde te metías, porque me hago una buena idea."  
  
"¿Y tú por qué me esperabas despierto, si sabías dónde estaba?"  
  
"¿Por qué te has quedado tú esta noche?"  
  
"Porque... estaba preocupado."  
  
Ernie se me queda mirando; yo alterno los ojos entre su cara y sus libros, y me muerdo un poco el labio.  
  
Al final es él el que da la vuelta a la mesa y con los libros en los brazos me da un codazo para que lo siga escaleras abajo, en silencio los dos. No hemos llegado ni a la mitad, cuando se vuelve hacia mí, iluminado por la llama de la vela que hay en la pared.  
  
"Justin, ¿qué esp-" empieza con ganas, pero basta con mirarme para que se le vaya el fuelle. Resopla. Mira al techo. Menea la cabeza. Se da la vuelta otra vez. Y lo deja ahí. "Nada. Vámonos a dormir, anda."  
  
Y lo malo es que lo necesito. De pronto me siento muy cansado. Tanto, que no me molesto en insistir. Además, tengo un pinchazo en el pecho. Es de madrugada y nadie va a darme un fantástico beso de buenas noches.

Lo malo, lo realmente malo, es que no tengo ninguna gana de besos. Lo que necesito es que alguien me estruje y me agite y me diga que este dolor se pasará. Que se pasará de verdad. Y así quizá dejaré de ver fantasmas en la Sala Común, tumbados sobre el sillón, a altas horas de la noche, aguardando un nuevo día lleno de desafíos y quién sabe que nuevos problemas. Entonces sí me apetecía hacerles frente. ¿Será verdad que he perdido toda gana de superarme? Tengo que superarlo. De verdad. No quiero acabar como esa desgraciada.

Pero es que desde que me negué a quedarme en su cama una noche, después de estar hablando de no recuerdo qué ahora, Ernie se ha cuidado de guardar las distancias. Creo que fue poco antes de empezar a usar el hechizo silenciador sobre mí, como me recomendó Zacharías. Supongo que es mejor así.

Que no, no quiero ser un blandengue.  
  
"Qué descanses, Justin," me susurra Ernie.

Y no cierra las cortinas.  
  
Yo tampoco las cierro.  
  
Y caigo en la cama como un bendito.

* * *

El día antes de las vacaciones tenemos la última clase de DADA con Harry. Casi todos vamos a volver a casa por Navidad y no nos veremos en tres semanas, de modo que hoy constituye una especie de despedida.

Cuando llegamos, enseguida me pregunto quién se habrá dedicado a decorar la habitación. Luna me ha dicho que ha sido un elfo doméstico, y que tenga cuidado con el muérdago que hay en el centro de la habitación, porque el muérdago a menudo está infestado de _nargles_. No sé qué son los _nargles_ , pero intentaré recordar que es peligroso pasar por debajo en cualquier caso. Algunos lo están usando como excusa para tontear, como Ginny y Corner. Por favor, que hay gente con estómagos sensibles delante. Y Hufflepuffs con corazones que sentirán, si los ojos se vuelven hacia... Bien hecho, Zach, distráela criticando despiadadamente las decoraciones, así no los tendrá que ver.

Cuando la reunión empieza de verdad y Harry nos informa que hoy sólo vamos a repasar lo aprendido, a Zacharías le falta tiempo para quejarse. Uno de los gemelos se la devuelve con queso y todo el mundo se ríe a su costa. Empiezo a ver un patrón aquí. Pero es que este Zach...  
  
"¡Mira que eres BOCAZAS!" le susurro con determinación, remarcando cada sílaba.  
  
"Se me ocurren mejores formas de pasar la última tarde antes de las vacaciones que repasando."  
  
Después de una hora de practicar hechizos inmovilizadores y obstaculizadores, de marujonear por las esquinas cuando tenemos que repartirnos en turnos por la falta de espacio para derribarnos sobre cojines (¡pero qué divertido, dos veces hasta me tiro aposta, porque veo a tiempo que Luna ha errado el hechizo y me va a hacer pupa si no), y de pasar un buen rato a costa de los pequeños accidentes de cada cual, Harry nos anuncia con gran satisfacción que hemos mejorado mucho y que después de Navidades igual nos enseña hasta el hechizo Patronus. Susan mira a Terry con chiribitas en los ojos y éste exclama un "¡Sí!" , apretando el puño en alto, antes de marcharse ambos hacia la salida, sin esperarnos. Ohohooo.

"Feliz Navidad, Harry," le digo antes de salir junto a Luna y Neville Longbottom, seguidos por los Creevey, por Ernie y por Hannah.

Como veo que Zacharías se retrasa, me despido ahí mismo de Luna y me vuelvo atrás a ver qué ha pasado con el rubiales, no sea que haya tenido un _accidente_ con ciertos pelirrojos. Efectivamente, me lo encuentro bufando porque alguien le ha atado los cordones de las zapatillas al salir, para que se diera un buen morrón, pero por suerte se ha dado cuenta a tiempo. Esos Weasley...

Estoy a punto de salir otra vez, cuando me fijo en que Cho Chang le está diciendo a su amiga Marietta que ya la alcanzará. En el aula sólo quedan Harry, ella y el muérdago sobre sus cabezas. Me huelo lo que se escuece por aquí. Mejor me voy rapidito e intento no pensar en ellos. Porque ahora mismo lo que también se escuecen son mis tripas.

* * *

No sé qué pasaría ayer con Harry y la zorravenclaw, pero esta mañana no están ni él ni ningún Weasley en el desayuno. Como la que si está es Hermione, Hannah se acerca un momento para preguntarle qué ha pasado y luego nos lo cuenta. Al parecer se tuvieron que ir anoche por _asuntos familiares_ , y como Harry es uno más de la familia, e iba a pasar las vacaciones con los Weasley, él también se marchó.  
  
"Sospechoso, cuanto menos," murmura Ernie.  
  
"Espero que no haya sido nada grave," concluye Hannah con verdadera preocupación.

A Hermione se la ve muy nerviosa, mucho más que de costumbre.  
  
"Me han dicho que Ginny Weasley es la nueva buscadora de Gryffindor," comenta entonces Zacharías.  
  
"Ah, qué bien," responde Hannah sin ningún interés.  
  
"Abbot, mujer, no seas así, que el chico te lo dice por si quieres que le hagamos pupita durante el part-" un codazo del rubiales a tiempo le impide terminar la frase a uno de los golpeadores.  
  
"¿Desde cuándo ha sido ésa la forma de jugar de nuestro equipo?" comenta desde su asiento el capitán, el otro golpeador, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.  
  
"Además, a Smith le compensa más que viva muchos años y muy saludable," se ríe uno de los cazadores.  
  
"No sabía que te gustara Ginny," se sorprende, y lo que es peor, _sinceramente_ , Hannah.

Zacharías, quien no hace más que mover la cabeza para fulminar con la mirada a unos y otros, se vuelve hacia ella, le da un par de palmadas suaves en el hombro y le suelta:

"Espesita, así es como te prefiero."

No oigo lo que sea que le responde ella, porque Ernie se pone en pie como un resorte, como cuando están listas las tostadas y tú estás distraído con el periódico o con la tele y del susto que te pega la tostadora tu corazón salta junto a ellas. Dice que tiene que irse ya a terminar de preparar las bolsas, porque luego como de costumbre tiene que encargarse de los pequeños. Y, por alguna razón, me invita a ir con él. Me sorprende un poco, pero le sigo sin pensármelo.

Por el camino no hablamos de mucho más que sobre qué pensamos hacer estas semanas, lo cual se resume a estudiar, él, y vaguear frente a la tele y el vídeo, yo. Me insta a que me tome más en serio los exámenes, me ruega que no deje de practicar temas nuevos para la bandurria (¿de verdad resulto tan repetitivo?) y, una vez empaquetado todo, sentados frente a frente en nuestras respectivas camas, me confiesa que:  
  
"Creo que este año, por alguna razón, voy a echar de menos más que nunca el colegio en Navidades."  
  
"Sí, las Navidades pasadas fueron tan buenas, que no me importaría revivirlas otra vez, de principio a fin," suspiro.  
  
"Salvo el baile. Hasta el baile todo iba bien. Después..."  
  
Cedric y yo nos liamos definitivamente.  
  
"Empezamos a distanciarnos un poco, ¿verdad?"  
  
"¿Un poco, Justin?" me mira con una mezcla entre sorna y tristeza.  
  
"Vale, vale. Sé por dónde vas," refunfuño algo ruborizado.  
  
"No quiero... Justin, mira, de verdad, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar."  
  
"¿Por qué iba a pasar ahora?" respondo en un tímido hilo de voz, sin mirarle.  
  
"No lo sé, a lo mejor es que me estoy volviendo paranoico, o que he estado muy liado estas últimas semanas. Tengo la ligera impresión de que esta vez la culpa es mía. No me hagas mucho caso," menea la cabeza con una sonrisa falsa.

Ahora entiendo por qué me ha traído al cuarto antes de que vengan los otros. Me está pidiendo a gritos...  
  
...un abrazo.  
  
"¿Qué haces, Justin?" se ríe cuando me tiro a su cuello y le estrujo lo poco que abarco hasta su espalda.  
  
"¡Feliz Navidad, Ernie!" me río yo también.

Sus brazos no tardan en rodearme. En apretarme contra él.  
  
"Que no me entere yo que te desmoronas durante estas semanas, ¿eh?"  
  
"Que no me entere yo de que te han llevado a San Mungo por cortocircuito neuronal, ¿eh?"  
  
"¿Qué es eso?"  
  
"Lo que ocurre cuando alguien estudia más de 10 horas al día hasta en vacaciones."  
  
"Te prometo que no estudiaré más de 10."  
  
"Ojalá pudiéramos volver a estudiar juntos. Sin ti no me motivaré," bromeo, separándome un poco.

Pero él me mira muy serio y me agarra de los antebrazos.  
  
"¿Quieres venirte a mi casa un tiempo? Digamos, ¿la última semana después de Año Nuevo?"  
  
Lo considero unos instantes mientras mis dedos se ponen a acariciarle la nuca por cuenta propia.  
  
"No lo sé... creo que debería pasar estas Navidades enteras con mis padres."  
  
Mis piernas ceden un poco, inclinadas como están de mala manera en esta postura a medias entre el abrazo anterior y el deseo de no romper el contacto a cualquier precio; y Ernie, que lo nota, tira de mi cuerpo hacia abajo para que quede sentado sobre sus rodillas.  
  
"Así está mucho mejor," me susurra al oído.

¿Desde cuándo nos hemos quedado TAN cerca? ¿Por qué estoy sentado aquí exactamente? ¿Ya la he vuelto a liar? ¡¿Ya la he vuelto a liar!? Ah... ¡Al cuerno! Sentadito me quedé, que se está agustito.

"A mí me gustaría que vinieras. Piénsatelo, ¿vale?"

"Ummm..."  
  
"Mmmm nada," susurra, y su aliento acaricia mi mejilla.  
  
Algo no va bien. De repente se me ha vaciado el estómago. Y el pecho. Algo raro lo está llenando. Algo familiar. Es como una nube rara que se expande rápidamente. No puedo ni empezar a creérmelo.  
  
En cierto momento me me doy cuenta de que llevamos un par de minutos sin decir nada, ahí abrazados. Y lo peor es que ninguno tenemos intención de levantarnos. Yo, desde luego, no quiero. Ernie, desde luego, no afloja. Hasta que sucede lo inevitable, y la puerta se abre de golpe, y a mí me da el tiempo justo a dar un salto y fingir que me estoy poniendo un calcetín, mientras Ernie repasa las hojas de un libro que tenía a mano, en busca de alguna página de referencia imaginaria. Menos mal que ninguno de nuestros compañeros se acerca para descubrir que está hojeándolo al revés.  
  
"Hannah me ha pedido que te avise de que quieren a todos los prefectos en el recibidor ya para organizar la salida de los más pequeños," le comenta uno mientras termina de meter algunas prendas de última hora en el baúl.  
  
"Ah, bien, entonces subo ya. Nos vemos luego en el tren, ¿eh, Justin?"  
  
"Vale," respondo, sin volverme apenas desde donde me estoy atando los zapatos de calle, sentado en mi cama de nuevo.

Sé que tengo la cara como un tomate y el corazón dándome tumbos por el sobresalto. Pero también sé que no es sólo por el sobresalto, y eso es lo que hace que la rojez no desaparezca. Ernie y yo nos hemos abrazado a plena luz del día. A plena luz del día y sin estado alterado ni lacrimógeno de por medio, me repito por el pasillo, de camino al patio a reunirme con los demás, quienes me esperan para salir juntos hacia los carruajes. No ha habido excusa que valga, el camuflaje lo hemos puesto _después_. Y lo peor de todo no es eso, lo peor es que no quería soltarle, y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en que me gustaría abrazarle otra vez, sin motivo alguno, _porque sí_ ; y que probablemente no pueda hacerlo hasta, por lo menos, después de Navidades, y de pronto tres semanas me parecen una eternidad. Quizá debí aceptar su propuesta...

No, Justin, no, cálmate, que esta ansiedad no es buena. Me siento también un poco culpable, pero sobre todo, _sobre todo_ me siento genial. Vuelvo a notarme una sonrisa boba que hacía mucho tiempo que no se me ponía; una sonrisa con la que despido a los hermanos Creevey, revolviéndoles a ambos los pelánganos a la vez; y que no puedo ocultar cuando me cruzo con Luna justo antes de llegar al patio. Nada más verme, arquea las cejas hasta el infinito y más allá, se echa un mechón por detrás de su oreja y de su pendiente de rábano, y me suelta:  
  
"Las hadas han vuelto. ¿Estás bien?¿Te ha dolido?"

"Solo un poco, mi reina, pero sobreviviré."

"¿Reina? ¿Yo?"

"Claro que sí. Tú dirigirás a mis ejércitos de hadas, ¿qué te parece?"

"No digas tonterías," se sonríe, bajando la vista hacia la revista que lleva en los brazos, el especial de Navidad del _Quisquilloso_ , "las hadas tienen su propia reina."

"Y está claro que te han elegido a ti, Finch-Fletchley," comenta Malfoy de pasada con sus amigotes, quienes se ríen preventiva y estúpidamente, "porque aquí no hay más reina de las hadas que tú."  
  
"¡Yabadabadú! ¡Bibidibabidibú!" me da el pronto y le suelto, con las manos abiertas hacia delante, haciendo aspavientos en el aire, consiguiendo que retroceda, precavido, y desenfunde a la vez la varita en un acto reflejo.

"¡No os acerquéis," les dice a sus acólitos, "¡que la locura se pega!"

Yo, por mi parte, chasqueo la lengua, meneo la cabeza, me doy media vuelta, le deseo Feliz Navidad a Luna, y salgo por fin al patio, sin saber a quién de todos he dejado más perplejo y recomponiendo sus ideas, si a la Ravenclaw o a los Slytherin.

Pena de ignorancia colectiva de la cultura muggle, oye.

Lo mejor de todo es que he descubierto que los Slytherin se atreven con los débiles, pero no con los enajenados. Si lo aprovecho bien, quizá pueda respirar tranquilo hasta el fin de mis días en Hogwarts.


	17. ¡Nadie se espera a la Inquisición Española!

**Capítulo 17: ¡Nadie se espera a la Inquisición Española!**

"¿Estás seguro, Justin?"  
  
"Sí, Ernie. Creo que lo necesito. Y también es por mis padres."  
  
Hace rato que se han ido los demás, y mientras los últimos alumnos se desperdigan por la estación, los padres de Ernie charlan con los míos a poca distancia al otro lado de la barrera. Como no nos queda más de que hablar, nos quedamos callados un momento, jugando al _esquiva la mirada el mayor tiempo posible_. Gano yo.  
  
"Como quieras. Nos veremos aquí a la vuelta en enero. Cuídate, ¿eh?"  
  
"Tú también. "  
  
Ernie coloca una mano sobre mi hombro, lo sacude amistosamente, me sonríe y se reúne con su familia. Sólo cuando mi padre se hace cargo del baúl y mi madre me revuelve el pelo mientras me comenta lo delgado que me estoy quedando, que si como bien en Hogwarts o me ha dado alguna tontería, me doy cuenta de que, por primera vez, no he echado en falta otra mano que me lo revuelva en el andén.

* * *

 

En casa, la sucesión de acontecimientos felices me mantiene distraído unos días. Salgo con mis padres a hacer todo lo que me gusta, veo a parientes de distinta cercanía, los vecinos me preguntan que qué tal me va en la escuela, mi familia es tan generosa con los regalos como de costumbre, y no hay en verdad tiempo para aburrirse.

Pero cuando la novedad se pasa, empiezo a notar que en mi casa falta algo, y una noche me doy cuenta de que lo que me falta es una cama junto a la mía, y Ernie ocupándola con sus ronquidos.

Hasta el verano pasado, mi casa era territorio sagrado y dimensión alternativa a Hogwarts. Un santuario, por así decirlo, donde todo lo que ocurría al otro lado era como si no existiera, como si perteneciera al mundo de los sueños. Cedric fue siempre un sueño, antes y después, mientras yo estuviera en mi casa. No era real. Ernie, en cambio, _estuvo_ en mi casa. Y ahora es como si las dos dimensiones se hubieran fundido sin remedio.

 

Poco antes de fin de año mi padre me descubre frente al televisor con la mirada perdida y se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.  
  
"Justin, creo que va siendo hora de que hablemos."  
  
Me lo quedo mirando con vaga sorpresa.  
  
"Papá, si vienes a hablarme de sexo..."  
  
Él se ríe.  
  
"Tienes casi 16 años. No sé cómo lo hará la gente en el mundo mágico, pero imagino que algo te habrán enseñado."  
  
Pienso en Cedric. Sonrío. Y luego suspiro.  
  
"Algo. No te ofendas, pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar contigo."  
  
"No, hijo, de lo que quería hablar es de tu cara."  
  
"¿Mi cara?"  
  
"Sí, la cara que se te queda cuando estás en casa solo. Ya nos preocupaste el verano pasado, pero como cuando vino tu amigo te vimos más contento, dejamos el asunto correr. Y en el colegio, por tus cartas, siempre pareces muy animado. Pero ha sido volver y darnos cuenta de que tampoco ha mejorado mucho la cosa, y sigues dedicando demasiadas horas al televisor. Si al menos disfrutaras, lo entendería, pero no creo que los debates sobre la economía nacional sean lo que más te apasione en el mundo."  
  
"¿Han llegado ya a los debates?"  
  
"Sí, la película de la tarde se acabó hace rato. No pensé que te gustara tanto _Lo que el viento se llevó._ Yo me he quedado frito en la cama y hasta tu madre se ha ido de compras después del tercer anuncio."  
  
"...No sé ni cómo ha acabado."  
  
"Ha puesto a Dios por testigo de que jamás volverá a pasar hambre."  
  
"Ah, ¿por eso agitaba la tierra en el aire?"  
  
"Justin, ¿qué te pasa? Venga, hombre, cuéntamelo."  
  
"No lo sé, papá, sólo estoy un poco desganado."  
  
"¿No será que lo que estás es enamorado?"  
  
Giro la cabeza de golpe y me lo quedo mirando. De pronto me arde la cara, pero intento ignorarlo.  
  
"¿Por qué dices eso?"  
  
"Porque los síntomas coinciden. Dime, ¿hay alguna chica? A mí puedes contármelo, chaval, que no se lo voy a contar ni a las vecinas, ni al carnicero, ni al frutero, ni a tu abuela de Yorkshire."  
  
Basta con que se lo diga a mi madre para que el resto de la cadena se entere.  
  
"No la hay, papá, lo siento."  
  
Mi padre se me queda mirando, nada convencido.  
  
"Ya tienes edad de sobra para que te gusten las chicas. ¿O es que te gustaba una y te ha rechazado. ¿Está con otro? ¿Le gusta otro?"  
  
"No me gusta ninguna. Bueno, alguna un poco sí, pero no tanto como para desvelarme. Ni siquiera como para preocuparme."  
  
"Pero te gustan las chicas, ¿no?"  
  
Su pregunta se me clava como una punzada al estómago. Mi padre no me mira con segunda intención, ni siquiera con convicción. Me mira como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más natural del mundo. Imagino que mi padre no podría sospechar, ni siquiera imaginar... ¿o sí? No, no creo que sea algo que pueda esperarse de su hijo, en cualquier caso. Tampoco sé cómo reaccionaría. No sé si quiero comprobarlo. La tentación es muy fuerte, pero... No es el momento. Hay mucho que tengo que aclararme yo mismo antes de dar explicaciones. La ignorancia de los demás también puede ser una bendición.  
  
"Papá, las chicas no me quitan el sueño."

Y esto es lo más cerca de la verdad que quiero llegar con mi padre ahora mismo.  
  
"Bueno, todo a su tiempo," sonríe de nuevo. "¿Y qué te lo quita?"  
  
"¿La _Inquisición_ en Hogwarts?" me encojo de hombros. "La bruja que tenemos por profesora de DADA, y que amarga a alumnos y profesores. Me preocupa más que los TIMOS, pero la verdad, ni ella ni los exámenes finales me desvelan."  
  
"Entonces, ¿por qué esta apatía? No has tocado tu guitarra estos días más que cuando abriste el nuevo libro de partituras. Media hora, que lo cronometré. Eso sí que no es normal, admítelo."  
  
"Es que... últimamente... me siento un poco solo," confieso al fin.  
  
"¿Dónde? ¿Aquí en casa o en el colegio?"  
  
"En todas partes," respondo sin mirarle. De pronto, el contar la verdad me está dejando un poco débil, y no quiero que me lo vea en la cara. "Echo de menos... no sé... tener a alguien para mí, para compartir buenos momentos."  
  
"¿No tienes a ese amigo tuyo, Ernie?"  
  
"Ernie sólo piensa en estudiar," miento. A conciencia. Y tampoco es una mentira del todo.  
  
"Eso es lo normal, ¿no? Estáis en un curso difícil y él es uno de los mejores estudiantes. Y un prefecto, además. Me temo que es él el que está en situación de necesitar más de ti que tú de él."  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?"  
  
"Bueno, si es tu amigo, habrá ratos en los que se sienta sobrecargado por sus obligaciones y hastiado de tanto estudiar, digo yo. A menos que sea una máquina, y no he conocido aún a ningún ser humano que sea verdaderamente una máquina. Bueno, conozco a un tipo del que aún me caben dudas. Pero Ernie es muy joven..."  
  
"Ernie es más fuerte que yo."  
  
"Probablemente."  
  
"¡Ey, no asientas tan rápido!"  
  
"Me pregunto si habrá tenido esta conversación con su padre."  
  
"No lo creo, los suyos son muy estrictos."  
  
"Por eso lo digo, porque los conozco."  
  
"Oh, papá, qué majo y qué buen padre eres," le suelto con las manos apretadas y la voz edulcorada.  
  
"Menos lobos, Caperucita. ¿No tenías otro amigo también, un tal Smith?"  
  
"Pero él es mayor. Y le gusta más hablar que escuchar."  
  
"Hijo mío, ¿qué quieres exactamente? ¿Un esbirro? ¿Un escudero? ¿O un amigo?"  
  
"Papá, no te comas el coco, el problema es mío, ¿vale?"  
  
"Creí que no tenías ninguno."  
  
Ahí me ha pillado.  
  
"No tengo ninguno que contarte. No me apetece hablar de problemas."  
  
"Ahora bien, eso que me has estado contando... lo de la Alta Inquisidora de Hogwarts."  
  
"¿La _sapo_?"  
  
"Sí. Me tiene bastante sorprendido y algo preocupado. ¿Sabes? Inquisición es una palabra muy dura para un colegio."  
  
"Díselo al Ministerio, que cree que vamos a organizar una rebelión de estudiantes," y tampoco andan muy descaminados. Claro que la han provocado ellos mismos.  
  
"Justin, eso me recuerda que tienes que escuchar más _Pink Floyd_ y dejar un rato a tus _Dire Straits._ "  
  
"Tengo las partituras, ya practicaré con ellas."  
  
"A ver si encuentro los discos y te martirizo un poco el sábado por la mañana. Pero antes, quiero buscar otra cosa. Tengo la solución perfecta para esa cara de muermo que vistes en estas fechas diseñadas para la felicidad familiar y el consumismo. Mientras tu madre está fundiendo las tarjetas por Harrod's, tú y yo podríamos entretenernos de una forma más... asequible."  
  
Se levanta del sillón, va hacia el armario de la tele, y se pone a sacar cintas y cintas de vídeo, rebuscando hasta el fondo de la cuarta o quinta hilera.  
  
"Se me ocurrió nada más hablarme de esa Inquisidora y hacía tiempo que quería volver a verlas. Tienen más años que tú. ¡Lo que me costó grabarlas cuando las repusieron hace unos años por la tele! Eras muy pequeño para entenderlas, pero luego viste un par de películas de ellos y sé que te gustaron. ¿Te acuerdas del conejo asesino de cueva? La _bestia._ "  
  
Me empiezo a reír al recordarlo. Y a Hannah con sus amuletos.  
  
"¡Ésa era buena!"  
  
"Pues esto es de los mismos... A ver si las encuentro... Ah, aquí está la segunda temporada... la tercera... sí... están todas. Mira, también tenemos _El sentido de la vida,_ pero ésa resérvala para cuando estés verdaderamente depre."  
  
Mi padre saca un puñado de cintas y las deja sobre la mesa.  
  
"¿Te parece que empecemos ahora?"

Durante el resto de esa semana, la noche de Fin de año y todo el día festivo siguiente; si es día laboral, cuando vuelve del trabajo, si es fin de semana, en cualquier hora libre, mi padre y yo nos ventilamos una tras otra las cuatro temporadas del [_Flying Circus_](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0063929/) de los Monty Python, la _Vida de Brian_ , los _Caballeros de la Mesa Cuadrada_ y _El sentido de la vida_. Con ese humor tan nuestro y esa despreocupación por lo absurdo, lo grotesco y hasta lo grosero, consigo de verdad olvidarme un poco de todo lo demás. Ernie me hace notar que mis cartas son más animadas, pero que no entiende nada de mis bromas; y otro tanto me pasa con los otros, en el único mensaje navideño que les mando, cuando por fin se dignan a responder.

Al final acabo desempolvando la guitarra y practicando mis dos horitas diarias. Y de la nostalgia acabo hasta desempolvando la consola y echándome unos vicios.

Así, cuando me acuesto, beso las fotos con más cariño que pena. Y aunque sigo echando de menos la compañía de Ernie, sus palabras rebuscadas y sus peroratas de prefecto; aunque sigo temiendo que se deje el cerebro frito estudiando más horas de las saludables; y aunque no veo el momento de volver a Hogwarts para darle otro abrazo, que en cierta medida me da miedo dar (y que probablemente ni me atreva, después de estas semanas de separación), me alegro de estar pasando tanto tiempo de calidad con mi padre, con el que me río de buena gana recopilando las mejores jugadas para repetírselas a mi madre durante la cena. A ella no le entusiasman los _Monty Python_ , pero al menos se sonríe y ya no me dice que estoy tan delgado o tan palidurrio, lo cual ha mejorado las perspectivas de conversación.

* * *

  
Cuando llega el día de volver al colegio, tengo sentimientos encontrados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me da verdadera pena separarme de mis padres. Es curioso como, al hacernos mayores, cambia tanto la perspectiva sobre nuestra familia, al tiempo que seguimos siendo los mismos niños de siempre. Yo, por lo menos, sigo siendo el mismo niño de siempre, y para demostrarlo les sorprendo con un abrazo voluntario (lo cual no impide que mi madre me estruje después, como es su costumbre ancestral).

Ya en el Expreso de Hogwarts, no veo a Ernie y a Hannah hasta la hora del almuerzo, y aunque durante un buen rato Hannah monopoliza la conversación, apoyada por las preguntas de Susan y los comentarios dentro y fuera de contexto de Zacharías cuando se pasa por nuestro vagón, consigo intercambiar algunas palabras con Ernie sobre las vacaciones. Tampoco hay mucho nuevo que contarnos que no nos hayamos dicho por carta; y él no ha hecho nada salvo estudiar. Se le nota en la cara tan mustia que trae. Para ojos neutrales, es sólo el lado serio de Ernie. Pero yo se lo noto en la mirada y en la apatía que demuestra ante cualquier cosa que no sea la mención de los deberes de Navidad. Deberes que, por otra parte, logré terminar en el último minuto anoche. Mi padre se tronchaba con el temario, siempre le ha hecho mucha gracia lo que aprendo en el colegio. Mi madre sólo espera que en el mundo mágico haya trabajos adaptados a lo que nos enseñan. Yo les tengo dicho que de oficinista no me ven, eso está muy claro. Me da igual que el destino preferido de los Hufflepuffs suela ser el de curritos ministeriales.

* * *

 

Las clases se reanudan con normalidad al día siguiente.

Entre todos los miembros del ED acosamos sin piedad a Harry para que nos diga cuándo será la próxima reunión, que estamos impacientes, pero no sacamos nada en claro. Luego nos enteramos de que le han castigado a dar clases de recuperación de Pociones con Snape, algo que no me cabe en la cabeza. ¿Snape? ¿Dando clases particulares a Harry? ¿No se odiaban? O el mundo se ha vuelto loco o... Ernie está de acuerdo conmigo en que ahí hay gato encerrado, pero no cree que tenga ninguna connotación romántica, como sugiero yo.  
  
"Justin, Snape es nuestro profesor. Igual al que han castigado es a él, por lo mal que lo trata siempre."  
  
"Sí, pero a veces se muestra odio cuando en realidad..."  
  
"Por esa regla de tres, tú estás enamorado de Cho Chang."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJJJ. ¡No menciones ese nombre!"  
  
"¿Que a Justin le gusta Cho?" repite Hannah con picardía, sentándose a mi lado en la mesa de la sala común. "Eso es nuevo, Justin. Tienes que contarme los detalles: ¿Cómo fue? ¿Ha sido algo que has comido estas Navidades, o un golpe en la cabeza? ¡Cuenta!" se ríe. "Por cierto, Ernie, Anthony me ha dicho que te espera en la biblioteca para resolver esos ejercicios preparatorios de Aritmancia, ya sabes, el cuaderno nuevo que le encargaste."  
  
"¡Ah, qué bien, llevo aguardándolo todas las Navidades! A ver si podemos avanzar un par de temas hoy. Perdona, ¿eh, Justin? Nos vemos en la cena."  
  
"Claro."  
  
Cuando Ernie se ha ido y la figura Hufflepuff más cercana está al menos a tres metros de distancia, Hannah se pega a mí y, con una expresión que nada tiene que ver con la risueña que traía, me suelta:  
  
"Justin, tú y yo tenemos que hablar. De Hufflepuff a Hufflepuff, ¿entiendes?"  
  
"Claro..."  
  
"Necesito que me confirmes una cosa, porque no he dejado de darle vueltas estas Navidades, y por mucho que lo debata con Susan, no saco nada en claro. Ella está además tonta perdida con su Terry, su Terry, que si le ha dicho esto, que si le ha mandado no sé qué por Navidad, que si la va a llevar a Hogsmeade por San Valentín... ¡No se puede hablar con ella de temas serios, Justin!"  
  
"Venga, mujer, dispara."  
  
"¿Que dispare el qué? Bueno, verás, sé que Zacharías es tu amigo, y por eso quizás tú mejor que nadie puede saberlo."  
  
"¿Desde cuándo es mi mejor amigo?"  
  
"El caso es que, bueno, últimamente le veo que mira mucho a cierta... persona, y a veces hace unos comentarios que... bueno, imagino que te acuerdas de lo ilusionado que parecía por que la hubieran elegido buscadora de Gryffindor. Vamos, ni que ello fuera a significar que por tenerla en el campo..."  
  
"Hannah..."  
  
"...va a hacerle más caso, si siempre se esfuerza por quedar como un idiota delante de ella y de sus hermanos, con los que un buen día va a tener un disgusto. Y si piensa salir con ella, lo lleva claro. Primero, porque tiene novio, y segundo, porque..."  
  
"Hannaaaaah..."  
  
"...sus hermanos le harían la vida imposible. Y además, ¿qué demonios le ven todos? ¿Es por el pelo? ¿Les gustan las pecas? ¿Es por su descaro, porque no se calla ante nadie?"  
  
"¡HANNAH!"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Me dejas hablar?"  
  
"Perdona, Justin, es que cuando me embalo con estos temas... es que no lo entiendo, de verdad."  
  
"Espero que no estés insinuando que a Zacharías le gusta Ginny Weasley."  
  
"Creo que está bastante claro, ¿no?"  
  
"Para mí, no."  
  
"¿Y si no es así, por qué la mira tanto?"  
  
"Pues no sé... Quizá porque será su rival en el campo de Quidditch. Quizá porque sale con su rival."  
  
"¿Su rival?"  
  
"¿A ti no te gustaba ese Corner?"  
  
"Sí... bueno, eso era antes. Ahora... ahora me da bastante igual, la verdad. Por mí que se lo quede Weasley. Pero Zacharías es mi amigo, no quiero que se lo quede también, Justin. ¡Es tan injusto! Ya podría hacerle más caso Harry, y así dejaba a los otros chicos en paz."  
  
Tengo que aguantarme la risa. Esta chica es más espesa que el buen chocolate a la taza.  
  
"Me temo que cada cual se guía por sus gustos, Hannah, y contra eso no se puede luchar. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen de Harry y... cierta viuda negra."  
  
Hannah me mira un momento y luego, sin previo aviso, me abraza.  
  
"¡Tú si que me comprendes, Justin!"  
  
"¿Ah sí?"  
  
"Sí, a ti también te molesta que Cho salga con Harry, ¿verdad? Aunque ya no sientas nada por él. Pero que Cho sólo se junte con la superestrella de turno..."  
  
"La verdad es que ya paso mucho de ella. Pero, entonces, ¿es oficial que están saliendo?"  
  
"Sí, oyeron a Harry pedirle salir para ir juntos a Hogsmeade el día de San Valentín."  
  
"Ese día va a ser el festival de las parejas."  
  
"Madame Puddiffoot se va a forrar."  
  
"Y que lo digas. ¿Tú con quién irás?"  
  
"Justin, no seas idiota, sabes que no tengo pareja. Iré con el grupo de los solteros solitarios solemnes."  
  
"O sea, con Ernie."  
  
"Espero que Zach y tú también vengáis con nosotros, ¿eh? No hace falta que nos dejéis solos, como siempre."  
  
"Creí que te gustaba estar a solas con Ernie."  
  
"Oh, sí, está muy bien cuando tenemos que discutir asuntos de prefectos o adelantar deberes juntos. Pero los días que salimos para disfrutar, quiero estar con gente con la que se pueda _disfrutar_. Y cuantos más, mejor, ¿no es así?"  
  
"¿Pero es importante que venga Zacharías, o puedo invitar a Luna, o a Colin, o a los solteros del equipo?"  
  
"¿Qué estás insinuando?"  
  
"¿Yo? Yo nada. ¿Qué me has insinuado tú, ¿que tengamos un dos a dos? ¿O que simplemente lleve a más gente?" sonrío con todos los dientes.  
  
Hannah se pone como un tomate.  
  
"Bueno... Bueno, lo que tengo que oír..."  
  
"Aquí no soy yo al que le preocupa que nuestro Zach le eche el ojo a cierta pelirroja."  
  
"Es una cuestión de orgullo de casa. De _casa_."  
  
"Hombre, aún es pronto para que tengáis vuestra propia casa, pero en unos pocos años, cuando salgáis de Hogwarts..."  
  
"¡Me rindo! ¡Definitivamente, no se puede hablar contigo!" finge enfado, pero se está riendo.  
  
"¡Creí que yo te comprendía mejor que nadie!" le grito mientras se aleja.

Y oigo que le dice a la gente de alrededor que nos está mirando:

"Ni caso le hagáis."

Mejor no le comento nada de esta conversación a Zacharías. Dejaré que las cosas sigan su curso. Me conformaré, por el momento, con la satisfacción personal de saber que a Hannah, _definitivamente_ , no le interesa Ernie.

* * *

  
O McGonagall odia secretamente a los Hufflepuffs, o no hay razón en el mundo mágico ni en el muggle para justificar la cantidad inmensa de deberes de Transfiguración que nos ha encasquetado nada más volver de nuestros cálidos hogares y nuestra vida indolente. O quizá sea sólo yo el indolente.

Hannah se esfuerza tanto, que a ratos la he visto aplicarse un hechizo helador en la cabeza para contrarrestar el sobrecalentamiento. Otra que seguramente no habrá descansado en Navidades. Aunque quizá lo que pasa es que le ha dado demasiado al coco con otro tema ajeno a los estudios.

Susan tiene apoyo múltiple por vía Ravenclaw, vía tía en el Ministerio y vía mayores, pero yo no me quedo corto: cuando tengo serios problemas y estoy en la sala común charlando con los deberes en el regazo, abandonados, de vez en cuando alguien los mira y me sopla las respuestas. Alguna que otra vez se ha iniciado un debate sobre revoluciones de duendes y teorías de la propagación mágica y los genes hereditarios. En cierta ocasión antes de Navidades, Ernie estuvo pegándose de cabezazos contra las paredes durante una hora en el baño cuando le conté el acalorado debate que había surgido a partir de una redacción de Astronomía que tenía que entregar esa misma noche, y que él se había perdido por estar adelantando temas para vacaciones en la biblioteca.

Lo cierto es que mi interés por los estudios se limita a ir aprobando los cursos con las mejores notas posibles, sin matarme. Posiblemente la influencia de Ernie me haga llevar los deberes al día sin falta, pero quizá también si no estudio más es culpa de su mala imagen de empollón reconcentrado y maniático del cronómetro y la planificación exhaustiva. Muchas veces me paro a pensar que, si me lo propusiera, podría sacar mejores notas que él y con menor esfuerzo. No en vano fui preseleccionado para [Eton](http://www.lavanguardia.com/magazine/20120518/54295096416/eton-escuela-cambridge-anne-coward-david-cameron-juegos-olimpicos.html), ¿eh? Es solo que el colegio y nuestra casa me tienen más absorbido que los libros, y en cierto punto de mi carrera como mago infantil decidí inconscientemente que más valía sacar peores notas que Ernie, si podía disfrutar de la vida el doble que él. Sé que soy injusto y algo engreído cuando pienso así, porque Ernie no tiene la culpa de ser como es. Pero a veces me gustaría que fuera capaz de disfrutar más de lo que le rodea, y no estar siempre pendiente de lo que debe hacer.

Como hacía Cedric.

Pero Cedric era Cedric, y Ernie es Ernie.

...Y cuando Cedric desapareció, fue Ernie el que se encargó de recoger los pedazos de Hufflepuff y los míos propios. Que sí, que viene muy bien tener a alguien como Ernie en tiempos de necesidad. Pero, como bien me planteó mi padre, ¿qué hay de sus necesidades? Alguien tendría que preocuparse más por ellas, y mucho me temo que si Ernie no empieza por hacerlo él mismo, nadie más podrá.

Quisiera hacer algo, de verdad. Siento que no basta con sentarme a su lado en clase, a su lado en la biblioteca, enfrente en el comedor.

Ayer incluso volví a tumbarme junto a él antes de dormir, y estuvimos hablando de lo que nos gustaría aprender próximamente en clase de Defensa, y cómo podríamos hacer para convencerle a Harry de que nos dé más lecciones a la semana, que al fin y al cabo el Quidditch no es tan importante como esto. Luego nos reímos de nuestra propia ocurrencia, porque si decimos eso delante de del ED probablemente la mitad nos lincharía y usaría para practicar maldiciones en grupo durante el resto de la sesión.

Y hoy, mientras Ernie comenta las mejoras que ha estado observando en los miembros del equipo, al menos en lo que se refiere a la determinación por no echar a perder lo que Cedric consiguió hace dos años, me doy cuenta una vez más de que este Ernie sólo se parece a don prefecto mañanero en el aire resabidillo con el que enuncia siempre sus teorías sobre la Huffle-actividad, la cual, debo reconocer que a menudo resulta un poco sosa. Como soso me siento yo, que no soy capaz de darle un abrazo de buenas noches antes de volver a mi cama, aunque sus ojos y mi cuerpo lo estén pidiendo a gritos. Creí que había superado esa barrera antes de Navidades, pero aún guardo un minipunto de pánico en la boca del estómago por las noches.

Aún me cuesta decidir si es por él o por mí mismo.

* * *

  
Las plantitas (algunas no se merecen el diminutivo, sino la exterminación con lanzallamas) crecen bien saludables gracias a todo el amor que le dan los pequeños, pero hay varios de ellos que pasan demasiado tiempo con ellas, y me preocupan. Estos días se nota mucho la depresión postvacacional, la nueva separación de la familia, la perspectiva de varios meses más en el ambiente frío y duro del Hogwarts inquisitorial, con la sensación de inseguridad que impera en el mundo mágico. ¡Demonios! Hasta yo lo estoy notando, cuando antes era un descastado de tomo y lomo. Así que decido que esto no puede seguir así. Las canciones no bastan: Hay que recurrir a estrategias de choque.

Mi actuación estelar comienza durante la cena el domingo por la noche, cuando le pido a Zacharías que me ataque con un plátano. Zacharías se niega, pero Susan acepta tomar el testigo, así que la venzo soltándole el tigre de bengala. A uno de primero que se atreve a esgrimir una naranja contra mí, le suelto la plancha de 5 toneladas. Y a Ernie, a Ernie que me tira un par de uvas a la cabeza, le pego un tiro al corazón. La ventaja de ser mago es que puedes añadir efectos especiales con la varita a tus reposiciones de las mejores escenas de [ _Defensa personal contra frutas_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NhYz4vvzTPI), mi escena favorita del _Flying Circus_ (en casa, a falta de permiso para usar la magia, no podía). ¿La desventaja?  Que nadie más ha oído hablar de los _Monty Python_. Pero eso no quita que, aunque mis amigos den ya mi cordura por perdida, los pequeños no se lo pasen bomba cuando nos ponemos jugar a [la _Inquisición Española_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Yn_snV-BjE) en la sala común. Es una forma de sobrellevar la tensión que se respira en Hogwarts. No sé aún cómo he convencido a dos niños de tercero para que sean mis acólitos, pero enfundados en nuestras túnicas a la altura de la nariz, nos dedicamos durante media hora a dar sustos a los que vuelven de la biblioteca, saltando desde detrás de la puerta al grito de: "¡NADIE SE ESPERA A LA INQUISICIÓN ESPAÑOLA! TA-CHAAAAN"

"¿Que no?", dice Ernie, que regresa uno de los últimos, a tiempo para mandar a los pequeños a la cama."Ya debe de haber llegado aquí también. Mira el tablón."  
  
Todos nos acercamos corriendo al tablón de anuncios, incluido Zacharías, quien iba detrás de nosotros con un gorro cobrando entrada a los que miraban cómo asaltábamos a la gente. En efecto, hay un nuevo decreto de Umbridge. Esta vez, prohibiendo a los profesores que den más información a los alumnos de lo que les corresponde. Y todo por la fuga masiva de los mortífagos de Azkabán. Llevamos unos días en los que no se habla de otra cosa. Susan está que se sube por las paredes, ya que uno de ellos mató a la familia de sus tíos, y ahora que se ha removido la tierra enterrada, no dejan de hacerle preguntas morbosas.  
  
"¡Estoy harta!" se lamentaba. "¡No sé cómo Harry lo aguanta año tras año, de verdad."  
  
Incluso la oí confesándoselo al propio Harry en Herbología.

Yo prefiero no pensar mucho en ello, porque da bastante cague. Cedric es la prueba más evidente de que no estamos seguros ni en Hogwarts. Y en Hogwarts encima tenemos a esa... arpía.  
  
"Tampoco es que los profesores estén muy dispuestos a hablar del tema," comenta Ernie, "pero esto demuestra que el Ministerio está tenso."  
  
"El Ministerio tendrá que acabar aceptando la verdad," comenta el nuevo capitán del equipo.  
  
"El Ministerio _conoce_ la verdad. Otra cosa es que no quiera admitirlo públicamente," responde una de séptimo.  
  
"Oh, vamos, ¿pensáis que van a lamerle de nuevo el culo al niño Potter?" se ríe Zacharías con desdén.  
  
Y entre unos y otros empiezan a discutir que si el Ministerio, que si Dumbledore, que si Potter, que si patatín. Y como veo que Ernie se aleja hacia los sillones, lo sigo y lo empujo, como quien no quiere la cosa.  
  
"¡A usted le teníamos reservada la peor de las torturas, caballero! ¡A él con el sillón confortable!"  
  
"¿Qué haces Justin?" se ríe, cayendo de culo al sofá que mis acólitos acercan rápidamente.

Luego nos dejan a solas y se van a asustar a la gente por su cuenta, hasta que oigo que una niña le da una torta a uno de ellos, poniendo punto y final a la función.

Pero como mi lema es el del gran Freddy y es que _la función debe continuar_ , yo sigo a lo mío. Me planto delante de Ernie, colándome entre sus piernas abiertas, y le acuso con el dedo.

"¡Confieeeeeeeese!"  
  
"¿Qué tengo que confesar?"  
  
"¿Dónde ha estado hasta ahora?"  
  
"¿En la biblioteca?" responde con aburrimiento.  
  
"¡Ajá!"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"¿Cómo es posible que hasta en domingo pase tantas horas quemándose los ojos?"  
  
"Justin..."  
  
"Confieeeeeeese."  
  
"¿La verdad? No hay nada mejor que hacer."  
  
"¿Cómo puede decir eso, si tenía aquí a la Inquisición Española, esperándole."  
  
"¿No habíamos quedado en que nadie se espera a la Inquisición Española?"  
  
"Pero ella sí puede esperar. Y tiene muuuuucha paciencia."  
  
"Paciencia la mía, y la que hay que tener contigo. ¿Me vas a quemar en la hoguera o puede esperar hasta mañana? Tengo sueño, Justin."  
  
"¿No va a confesar, entonces?"  
  
"¿Qué quieres que confiese?"  
  
Me aseguro de que nadie nos oye, y entonces me acerco aún más para decirle:  
  
"Sabes cuando las mujeres, ya sabes, empiezan a preocuparse demasiado, tú me entiendes, por lo que hagan o dejen de hacer los hombres," me siento en el reposabrazos, [le empiezo a dar codazos y le guiño un ojo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ona-RhLfRfc), " ya sabes, ya sabes, tú me entiendes. "  
  
"Pues no, no te sigo, Justin."  
  
"Si hombre, cuando empiezan a hacerte preguntas, ya sabes, sospechosamente interesadas sobre alguien que pensabas que no le interesaba, ya sabes, o que hasta le caía un poco mal, tú me entiendes."  
  
Ernie arquea una ceja.  
  
"¿Me estás hablando de Hannah?"  
  
"Ahí le has dado, _ahí_ le has dado. Y es que yo pienso que cuando alguien se empieza a mosquear porque una persona mire mucho a otra, es que algo hay, ¿verdad?"  
  
Ernie arquea las dos.  
  
"Ya sabes, tú me entiendes. No me digas más. _No_ me digas más," sonrío.  
  
"¿Ha hablado de esto contigo Hannah? ¿Te ha dicho algo?"  
  
"No explícitamente, ya sabes, pero ha dejado caer cosas, tú ya me entiendes. No digas más."  
  
"¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si me parece que sabes de esto más que yo. Ahora, Justin, en serio, necesito dormir. Estoy que no me tengo en pie. Y aún tengo que acostar a los pequeños."  
  
"Está bien," le tiendo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. "Entonces, ¿contigo no ha hablado nada?"  
  
Menea la cabeza, con una extraña sonrisa. No está torcida del todo, pero tampoco es alegre.  
  
"¿De qué te ríes?"  
  
"De nada. Me hace gracia que a ti te vaya a pedir consejo... y a mí me los dé."  
  
"No vino a pedirme... ¿de qué te da consejos a ti?"  
  
"Ya sabes, tú ya me entiendes, no me hagas decir nada más."

* * *

  
Cuando las clases con Harry se reanudan, nos lo tomamos muy en serio. Con tanto mortífago suelto de nuevo por el mundo mágico, defenderse no es un logro, es una necesidad vital. No obstante, confieso que a mí lo que más me gusta de estas clases son las charlas que se organizan en los descansos y la cantidad de información interesante que nos intercambiamos entre las casas.

No sabía, por ejemplo, que si Umbridge asistía ahora a todas las clases de Hagrid, y por lo que parece también a las de Trelawney, es porque los tiene a prueba. ¿Quiere eso decir que puede llegar a despedirlos si considera que no cumplen su papel? A nadie le importa mucho el destino de ninguno, pero todos estamos de acuerdo en que resulta bastante molesto tenerla en clase poniendo nervioso al profesor. La verdad es que más de uno pensamos en ella cada vez que practicamos un ataque. Yo pienso más en Quien-tú-sabes, lo malo es que no sé qué aspecto tiene, así que me imagino a Umbridge con una capa negra que casi oculte su cara, en plan villano de película. Esto me ayuda a concentrarme. Al menos lo justo para no oír la estupidez de no-conversación, porque a tanto no llega, que suelen mantener Harry y Cho cuando éste viene a alabarle lo bien que mueve... la varita la niña.  
  
"Pues yo creo que Neville está mejorando muchísimo," me dice Luna, con la vista perdida esta vez hacia el aludido."Llevo mirándole un rato, y apenas falla."  
  
Lo observo unos instantes y compruebo que es cierto.  
  
"¡No podemos quedarnos atrás, entonces. ¡A por ellos, Luna!"  
  
"¡Yaaaaaaaa!"  
  
"¡Auuuuuuuuuu!"  
  
"Lo siento, Justin... um... ¿estás bien?"  
  
Me levanto del suelo, recojo mi dignidad perdida por vez doscientas treinta y cinco mil, y reúno fuerzas para responder:  
  
"¿Se puede saber a quién ves tú cuando me lanzas tus ataques?"  
  
"Eso, como los buenos secretos, no se dice."

* * *

  
Sin embargo, la mañana de San Valentín, Luna me regala una chocolatina ("Porque hay que dársela al chico que mejor se porta contigo y más caso te hace, no al que quieres que te lo haga. La gente no sabe nada.") y me cuenta un secreto al oído. Me lo cuenta rápidamente y sin muchas explicaciones, del mismo modo que habla de monstruos de dudosa existencia, como si fueran algo lógico y natural. Pero la repercusión de sus palabras puede significar mucho para mí.

Aún las estoy meditando mientras me pongo el abrigo y los guantes en la sala común, cuando sube Zacharías, ya dispuesto, y retoma sus despotriques sobre la traición infame de Susan, que cada vez nos hace menos caso, que ya ni viene con nosotros a Hogsmeade. Tampoco es que antes estuviera siempre pegada a nuestras faldas, digo yo. Siempre ha sido bastante independiente. A Hannah, en cambio, le sigue costando más socializar fuera del círculo. Zacharías es un fracaso social, directamente. Pero eso no se lo digo.  
  
"¡Pero qué tienen esos endemoniados Ravenclaw que todo el mundo quiere uno!" protesta al fin.  
  
"Eso me pregunto yo de los Gryffindors," replica Hannah, con una mirada cargada de intención, calzándose el gorro.  
  
"¿Los Gryffindors? Los Gyffindors tienen un buen equipo de Quidditch, eso es lo que pasa," responde Zacharías, quien recibe la inmediata aprobación desganada de dos del equipo.

Otro, en cambio, responde:  
  
"Más bien, lo tenían. Desde que han dejado a los gemelos Weasley y a Potter fuera de juego, el camino hacia la copa se ve más despejado. Sólo habrá que preocuparse de las mujeres, en realidad."  
  
"¡Quién nos lo iba a decir, chicos!" se ríe el rubiales, terminando de ajustarse el abrigo.  
  
"Sí, imagino que hay una en particular que no te deja dormir por las noches, ¿me equivoco? A este paso, te dejará fuera de combate antes de que empiece el partido siquiera," le espeta Hannah, y acto seguido me agarra del brazo y tira de mí hacia la entrada. "Anda Justin, vámonos, que nos va a dar el mediodía aquí a este paso."  
  
"¡En qué quedó lo de salir en comando!" protesta una de tercero, a la que le encantan las historias de días Hufflepuff felices del pasado.  
  
"El Comando-H no tiene por qué ir junto a todas partes, ¿no? Nos veremos en _Las tres escobas_ , como siempre," responde Hannah la prefecta.

Los demás murmuran un asentimiento. Y los demás, la verdad sea dicha, son pocos. Hay demasiadas parejitas entre los mayores, incluyendo los nuestros.  
  
"¿Y Ernie?" pregunto yo, mirando alrededor.

No le he visto subir de las habitaciones. De hecho, no le he visto bajar del desayuno siquiera.  
  
"Ernie nos espera arriba. Tenía que terminar no sé qué ejercicios con Anthony antes de salir. O si no se le altera el plan de estudios."  
  
"...y entonces un temblor infernal anunciará el fin del mundo, mientras que la tierra se abre y se traga el castillo, a sus ocupantes, y hasta a los fantasmas," termina Zacharías, alcanzándonos y poniendo los ojos en blanco, antes de preguntar a Hannah qué ha querido decir con eso de "dejarle fuera de combate", que se explique; provocando que ésta se haga la misteriosa hasta que nos reunimos con Ernie, que es cuando finge, de forma clara y cristalina, que pasa olímpicamente del tema y de Zacharías.

Jamás entenderé el mensaje de San Valentín, ni por qué la gente le da tanta importancia. Imagino que estar desparejado es una buena razón para no intentar siquiera comprenderlo (el año pasado bien que cantaba por estas fechas). Pero incluso forzándome a imaginar un doloroso aunque precioso futuro alternativo en el que Cedric aún siguiera vivo y pudiéramos pasar este día juntos, mi idea de un San Valentín perfecto seguiría siendo una fiesta con amigos en _Las tres escobas_ , y una velada de madrugada a solas con Cedric. Como cualquier otro día feliz.

Y mejor no recordar, pero recuerdo, que Cedric solía pasar los sábados de Hogsmeade en compañía de cierta arpía que se ganó su beso con tretas baratas de mujer.

* * *

Apenas hemos comprado unos caramelos y hemos dado un paseo, por andar, y porque a algunos de tercero que se nos han pegado aún se emocionan cuando ven de cerca la Casa de los Gritos, cuando empieza a llover a cántaros. Alguien comenta que viva el entrenamiento aguado de Gryffindor.  
  
"¡Y a mí qué!" dice otro. "Por mucho que entrenen no van a hacerse buenos en una semana, pero a nosotros se nos acaba de aguar la excursión."  
  
Alguien propone que corramos, y casi todos le siguen sin pensarlo. Hannah dice que quiere ir a _Dervish & Bange's_, y Zacharías replica que va a donde ella quiera, pero que sea rápido, que no le gusta mojarse la cabeza. Luego va despotricando a cada charco. Ernie se echa a reír, y yo tampoco me puedo aguantar.

La risa, sin embargo, se me seca en la garganta cuando pasamos por delante de la cafetería de Madam Puddifoot justo cuando la puerta se abre. Vagamente soy consciente de que los otros también se han parado en seco siguiendo mi involuntario ejemplo.  
  
"Chicos, tengo una extraña sensación de deja vù. ¿No es esa Cho Chang?" pregunta Hannah.  
  
"¿Y llorando?" completa Ernie, comentando lo obvio.  
  
" ¡Hala! ¡Qué torta ha estado a punto de meterse! ¿Pero adónde va con esas prisas?" Zacharías la sigue con la mirada.  
  
"¡Mira, ahí sale Harry!" exclama Hannah, y todos nos volvemos.  
  
"Demasiado tarde, Cho se ha metido en Honeydukes," observa Ernie.

Esto parece un partido de tenis.  
  
"Que no, Potter, que no busques, que se te ha ido," se ríe Zacharías. "Para los reflejos que tiene de buscador, Cedric le ganó también en esa."  
  
"¡Ay pobre, mírale qué chafado está!" dice Hannah.  
  
"¿Qué chafado? Lo que está es de mala leche, y con razón. ¿Es que nunca va a cerrar el grifo esa pava? A saber qué numerito le ha montado ahí dentro la muy..."  
  
"Justin, no seas así. Igual Harry le ha dado algún disgusto. Y además, pienso que ni siquiera Cho se merece que la traten mal." Hannah siempre comprensiva.  
  
"Lo que esa chica se merece es un premio, después de todo. No es fácil protagonizar la misma escena dos años seguidos," comenta el rubiales, divertido.  
  
"Los que nos lo merecemos somos nosotros, por estar siempre aquí cuando pasa," dice Ernie. "Pero Justin no necesita torturarse más, ¿verdad, Justin? Está lloviendo a cántaros, anda vamos a-"  
  
"Harry está mejor sin ella..." digo sin pensar mucho, mientras me hacen andar deprisa hacia _Dervish & Bange's_.  
  
"¿Harry? ¿Desde cuándo te vuelve a importar lo que-?", comienza Ernie, pero le corto rápidamente.  
  
"¿Sabéis que Luna va a conseguir una entrevista para la revista de su padre, el _Quisquilloso_? Una entrevista a Harry Potter, contando toda la verdad sobre lo sucedido la noche que mataron a Cedric."  
  
Ahora la lluvia torrencial ya no importa tanto, ¿verdad?  
  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Ernie se ha quedado tan helado como los otros.  
  
"Me lo ha contado Luna esta mañana. Hermione Granger lo ha organizado todo."

No sé cuándo se publicará, pero no puedo esperar a leerlo. Y por la cara de mis amigos, me temo que ellos tampoco.

* * *

  
El domingo por la noche, después de un entrenamiento feroz bajo la lluvia, el equipo se reúne alrededor del brasero central para entrar en calor, por dentro y por fuera.  Más de la mitad de la casa está sentada a su alrededor, en sillas o en el suelo. Hasta los de quinto y séptimo. Estamos todos muy pendientes de este partido. Y de las palabras del nuevo capitán quien, no, no es Cedric, pero se esfuerza por llenar el vacío (lo cual le causa bastante ansiedad, todo hay que decirlo). Ayer llegó tarde a su cita de San Valentín por echar un vistazo al entrenamiento de los Gryffindors (algunos a eso lo llamarían espiar, pero él insiste en que es una mera "supervisión de rivales").  
  
"...así que el sábado que viene, tenemos que salir a ganar. Sin miedo, sin tregua, sin duda," concluye con decisión.  
  
"No podemos perder contra esa panda de paquetes," añade Smith, mirándolos a todos con fiereza.  
  
"Podemos caer bajo, pero no tan bajo," asiente otro de los cazadores.  
  
"Les ganaremos por goleada," promete la tercera cazadora.  
  
"Y Summerby atrapará la snitch, sin importarle lo buena que esté la buscadora del equipo contrario, ¿verdad, Summerby?"  
  
"¡Atchús!" asiente con vigor el jugador revelación de la temporada, nuestro flamante nuevo buscador.  
  
"¿QUÉ TE PASA, SUMMERBY¿QUÉ TIENES! NO TE ME IRÁS A PONER MALO AHORA, ¿VERDAD?", lo agarra el capitán por los hombros, sentado como está a su lado.  
  
"No," coge un pañuelo y se suena los mocos, "debe de ser el tiempo... como paso tanto aburrido ahí arriba mientras los demás os movéis de un lado para otro... Pero es sólo un enfriamiento, nada más. Mañana se me pasará. Qué sí, hombre, pierde cuidado, capitán. "

Pero la lluvia nos martiriza durante unos cuantos días, y el miércoles Summerby acaba postrado en la cama con 39 de fiebre. El capitán llora en una esquina después de la hora de cenar, abrigado por la cazadora y el otro golpeador, que por cierto son pareja desde esta misma tarde, así que más se abrigan entre ellos dos cuando el capitán esconde la cabeza entre las manos y se desespera.

Los rumores cuentan que el golpeador se ha declarado aprovechando que han coincidido en la visita de las 5 a Summerby. Por lo visto, como éste estaba dormido, o al menos lo parecía, se han quedado cada uno a un lado de la cama, charlando un poco de todo, hasta que él se lo ha soltado a bocajarro, agarrándola de las manos por encima del bulto febril inconsciente para decirle "¿Quieres salir conmigo?". Creo que han consumado la aceptación con un buen morreo. O eso le ha dicho Summerby a Zacharías cuando ha ido a verle poco después con el capitán. Como el capitán se ha limitado a decirle que deje de delirar y que _por favor_ haga todo lo posible por ponerse bueno antes del sábado, y acto seguido se ha marchado para no ofuscarse más, el pobre Summerby se ha desahogado con el rubiales, porque lo ha pasado bastante mal todo ese rato, fingiendo que su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero su espíritu no, y aguantando las ganas de toser durante al menos diez minutos.

En cambio, el comprobar que no eran delirios, sino que Summerby decía la verdad al encontrarse a los dos enrollándose en el sofá grande nada más llegar a casa, ha levantado un poco la moral al capitán.

Sólo un poquito.

"Capitán, tú no te preocupes, que si hace falta busco yo," le dice todo dispuesto Zacharías.

A lo cual Hannah le espeta que lo que está buscando es una excusa para atosigar a la Weasley de cerca.  
  
"¿O es que tienes miedo de fallar ante su hermano?"  
  
Estas insultantes palabras, que ni yo le habría dicho en broma en un momento de relax total, digamos, con tres litros de firewhisky encima, inician una bronca de dimensiones absurdas en la que Zacharías acaba dejando a Hannah contra la espada y la pared, preguntándole a las claras y exigiendo una respuesta, sobre qué demonios le importa a ella si practica maldiciones o se la PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII pensando en Ginny Weasley. Que está harto de escuchar estupideces. Llevan así desde el sábado, pero esta vez el tono de Zach la pilla por sorpresa; y la debe de haber dolido, porque sin más se va a llorar a otra esquina, sola y desconsolada. Ernie está estudiando en la biblioteca, y Susan también (pero estudiando a Boot, probablemente); y a mí me aparta de su lado. Como el rubiales se ha ido con el mohín a otra esquina, mordiendo a todo el que se acerca, y ya sólo queda una libre, animo a un par de aspirantes a bardos a que toquen un rato conmigo, a ver si con la música conseguimos amansar a las fieras.

Alguien me tira un cojín a la cabeza cuando entono el primer verso de " _Love is in the air..._ "

Cabrones desagradecidos.

* * *

  
Los rumores de la entrevista que Harry ha concedido van pasando un poco de mesa en mesa, aunque no se le da mucha importancia porque nadie parece dispuesto a creerlo hasta que no lo vean por escrito.

En cambio, en nuestra mesa hay una tensión creciente a medida que el viernes se acerca y Summerby sigue postrado en la cama, con el capitán a su lado dándole una cucharada de sopa y otra de remordimientos de conciencia, por el apuro en el que va a poner al equipo si al final no puede jugar.

El viernes a mediodía Madam Pomfrey lo suelta con la condición de que no le hagan entrenar y que se ponga el termómetro cada dos horas. Si por la noche no ha bajado de 38, que es lo que suele tener después de cenar, nada de jugar mañana.  
  
"No hay presión, no hay presión," murmura Summerby con unas ojeras tan largas que podría caminar con ellas.

Pero parece aliviado de salir un poco de la cama. El capitán se lo lleva envuelto en una manta por los pasillos, como si fuera una posesión preciosa, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. Tiene tal cara de psicópata que hasta un grupo de pequeñajos de Gryffindor se apartan a su paso. Zacharías y yo seguimos al resto del equipo de cerca.

Poco después de la cena, el capitán nos mandá a buscar a los que siguen aún desperdigados por el colegio.  
  
"Es la hora," nos dice.  
  
"Es la hora," le digo a Ernie y a Hannah en la biblioteca.  
  
"Es la hora," voy oyendo por el pasillo de camino de vuelta a la sala común. Hufflepuffs que salen de los baños y de los dormitorios.  
  
Cuando por fin estamos reunidos alrededor del brasero, la tensión que se respira en el aire se puede cortar con cuchillo. Durante unos segundos, no se oye ni una mosca. El silencio termina cuando Summerby estornuda.  
  
"Capitán, ya han pasado los 5 minutos," anuncia Zacharías, mirando su reloj.  
  
Todos lo miramos, expectantes.  
  
"Vamos allá", anuncia, remangándose.. Con cierto tembleque, mete la mano por debajo de la manta y de la túnica, hasta llegar al sobaco de Summerby. Instantes después, la vuelve a sacar, mira el objeto en su palma, y sonríe:  
  
"37.5."

  
"¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" comenzamos a aplaudir con exclamaciones triunfales, vítores y gritos de guerra.  
  
"¡SÍ, MAÑANA TENDREMOS BUSCADOR!"  
  
"¡Un hurra por Summerby! Summerby SÍ que es NUESTRO rey!"  
  
"Pero yo aún me encuentro muy malito..."  
  
"Tonterías, chaval, tú estás sano como una roca," le palmea la espalda el capitán, conteniéndose a tiempo, justo a tiempo, para no abrazarlo.  
  
"Cuando acabes el partido puedes volver a la cama, hombre. Piensa en ella cuando quieras animarte," le dice Zacharías con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Sin embargo, nuestro buscador debía de tener más ansias que ganas por agarrar la cama el sábado, ya que en el último momento, en el momento clave y crítico del partido, cuando tiene que disputar la snitch con la menor de los Weasley, cuando está a punto puntísimo de cogerla, cuando pensamos que en verdad vamos a derrotar a Gryffindor por goleada (el marcador va 240 a 80), cuando está virtualmente en su mano...  
  
"¡Atchús!"

...Summerby estornuda.

Y Ginny Weasley atrapa la snitch.

Pero una victoria es una victoria, aún sin las estrellas del equipo rival, y ese factor le salva del linchamiento. Ese factor y Madam Pomfrey, que ha venido corriendo al campo para llevárselo con ella de nuevo a la enfermería a pasar el resto del fin de semana. Espero que le dé alguna droga que le impida acordarse de lo que ha pasado. Qué demonios, tendría que dársela a todo el equipo para que sirviera de algo. Es igual.

"¡Casi los machacamos!" comenta uno de los cazadores de camino a los vestuarios.

Hemos bajado en tromba a darles la enhorabuena, que se lo merecen.

"¡Casi aplastamos a Gryffindor!"  
  
"Elimina el casi, ¿quieres? La snitch era nuestra. Ha sido mala suerte," responde Zacharías.  
  
"Hemos ganado," comenta el capitán, quien aún lo está asimilando.  
  
"¿Habéis visto a ese Weasley intentando parar la Quaffle?" se ríe una de sexto. "Creo que en el próximo baile voy a adoptar esa coreografía," añade, y acto seguido hace una imitación perfecta.

Sus amigas se ríen. Zacharías y los demás se carcajean, y pronto hay una oleada de imitaciones, que degeneran luego ya en la sala común en un concurso a ver quién representa el "pilla el punto a Weasley" más sonado:

"Y este fue el 80 a 0," dice la cazadora, antes de agitarse hacia atrás con un brazo nadando hacia delante.  
  
"¡El mejor ha sido el 140!"  
  
"¿Y habéis visto el definitivo, el 240?" cuenta uno de cuarto, quien hace un gesto de incredulidad con la cara y con los ojos que nos tiene a todos por el suelo medio minuto.  
  
"Yo creo que nada supera la cara que puso cuando su hermana atrapó la snitch," dice Ernie."Es como si estuviera condenado a muerte y le hubieran salvado la vida en el último minuto."  
  
"Ginny es buena," comenta Susan. "Terry dice que lleva entrenando años en secreto cuando sus hermanos no miraban. Se lo ha contado Michael."  
  
"Vamos, que no es generación espontánea."  
  
"Los gemelos también son bastante buenos," añade uno de los golpeadores.  
  
"Sí, sin ellos en el campo ha sido todo mucho más fácil," admite el cazador.  
  
"Pero al final hemos ganado por nuestros propios méritos, muchachos. Igual que la otra vez," sentencia Zacharías, con un tono que no admite réplica, a menos que quieras discutir con él, y yo me abstengo de comentar que Cedric no lo vio así en su día, pero acabó aceptándolo para no aguar la fiesta.

Y es que sí, la otra vez también ganamos justamente, pero...  
  
"Hemos ganado," insiste el capitán, que vuelve a llevarse las manos a la cabeza. "De verdad que no me lo creo."

Todo se hace más creíble cuando llega la cena especial de campeones que nos hacen llegar a casa y empezamos a celebrarlo a lo grande. Con canciones y efectos especiales, el "Weasley dance" y un par de parejitas dando la nota por los sofás, tenemos el casi-desbarre Hufflepuff garantizado.Hannah está aún un poco resentida por las palabras de Zach, pero éste está tan contento por la victoria, que en cierto momento le ofrece su botella de cerveza de mantequilla, y ella la acepta sin pensar.  
  
"¡Un beso indirecto!" exclama una de séptimo.

Otros se ríen. Y luego pasan del tema enseguida. Pero Hannah le devuelve la botella sin mirarle, y Zach está como un tomate. Lo último que oigo es a él diciendo:

"Oye mira, que lo del otro día..." al tiempo que se sienta a su lado en el sofá, un instante antes de que algo enorme me tape la visión.

Miro hacia arriba y me encuentro a Ernie, algo más serio incluso de lo habitual, que me dice:

"Yo me voy a la cama ya," y luego en voz apenas audible: "¿Te vienes?"  
  
"No, creo que me quedaré un poco más. Quiero ver en qué acaba la noche," y señalo con la cabeza detrás de él.  
  
Ernie los observa unos instantes, se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí, y dice:  
  
"Cuando te canses de mirar a los demás, y quieras empezar de nuevo a tener vida propia, me avisas."

Eso me deja un poco helado y pensativo. Y eso que estoy rodeado por gente que no deja de hacer bromas y de cantar desafinando ya y con temas... nada recomendables para menores de quinto, por lo menos.

No han pasado ni diez minutos cuando me pongo en pie, me despido con cualquier pretexto y me bajo al dormitorio.

* * *

 

Los demás están todos arriba. La luz está apagada. Ernie ni siquiera está leyendo hoy. En el último momento, me doy cuenta de que no me he lavado los dientes. Bueno, por un día...  
  
"¿Ernie?"  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" responde una voz de ultratumba.

Bien, no está dormido aún.  
  
"Eres un mamón."  
  
"¿Y eso a qué viene?"  
  
"Primero me haces proposiciones indecentes, y luego te vas a dormir antes siquiera de que pueda aceptarlas."  
  
"Tú no aceptas ni las buenas noches, Justin."  
  
"¿Oh?" respondo con una rodilla en su cama. Hoy me siento atrevido. Y eso que sólo bebo cerveza de mantequilla...  
  
"¿Qué haces, Justin?"  
  
"Hacerte sufrir."  
  
"Eso se te da bien."  
  
"¿De verdad?"  
  
"Hoy has cantado doce canciones, Justin. Doce. Que las he contado. Sólo tres eran nuevas. Si a eso no lo llamas tortura..."  
  
"¡Ja! Nadie más se ha quejado."  
  
"Eso es porque te ignoran, bardo pardillo."  
  
"¿Y tú, por qué no lo haces, si tanto te duelen los oídos?" murmuro, al tiempo que mi rodilla choca con la suya. Ya no puede huir más sobre el colchón.  
  
"Porque soy el único imbécil que te escucha, cuando los demás ya se han ido a otro lado."  
  
"¡Ataque de la manta humana!" exclamo, mientras que caigo todo lo largo que soy encima de su tripa.

Ernie protesta, pero como está atrapado bajo mi peso, no hay mucho que pueda hacer.  
  
"Justin, que pesas."  
  
"Tú pesas más," le digo, levantando el pijama y restregando mi cara contra su tripa. "Y cómo se nota que últimamente no haces mucho ejercicio."

Ernie no responde. Sigo restregándome, al tiempo que voy bajando, voy bajando, hasta que llego al pantalón del pijama. Ahí es cuando yo empiezo a lamer, y Ernie, a gemir. Sigo el rastro con mi nariz, mientras que mis manos van apartando el gran obstáculo, y cuando encuentro lo que busco, me deshago en lametones, hasta que decido hacer las cosas a conciencia. A estas alturas Ernie está intentando ahogar en vano los gemidos, mientras con sus manos en mi cabeza alienta mis acciones. Al final hace lo más sencillo: me agarra las piernas, me baja los pantalones, y me devuelve el favor. Creo que esto tenía un nombre científico. Qué más da. No es la primera vez, ni será la última.

Cuando los dos nos hemos quedado a gusto, y mientras recobramos el aliento, se me ocurre que no es una postura digna para que nos encuentren nuestros compañeros de habitación. Estoy pensando en cómo moverme, cuando es Ernie el que se incorpora, me hace a un lado suavemente, se sienta en la cama, y sé que está a punto de decirme algo, de hacerme algo, de agarrarme los brazos... pero la puerta se abre y de un salto me meto en mi cama antes de que la luz de una varita intente dar cuenta de nuestro estado.  
  
"¡Apaga eso, que hay quien quiere dormir!" chillo con medio fuelle, que es más del doble de lo que en realidad me queda, con el corazón aporreándome el esternón y haciendo eco-eco en mis oídos.  
  
"Bueno, bueno, ni que fuéramos a seguir la fiesta. Para eso ya se bastan los de sexto, que tienen montada una en su dormitorio... Hasta algunas de las chicas se han metido."  
  
"Adivina quiénes no se despegan hoy."  
  
"Pues a mi también me gustaría que me dedicaran 50 puntos, oye. Y más si luego me dan un beso por cada bludger que he desviado por ella."  
  
"¿Estás celoso?"  
  
"¿Yo? Estoy hasta las pelotas de ellos, las tres."  
  
"¿Y Zach, qué, ¿algún avance?" les pregunto.  
  
"Nah, han hecho las paces y se han ido a dormir como niños buenos. Bueno, en el dormitorio de él no creo que se duerma mucho esta noche."  
  
"Pues para compensar, a ver si nosotros podemos dormir por todos ellos. O, al menos, _dormir_."  
  
"Yaaaaa vino el prefecto a joderla."  
  
"Ernie, tío, relájate."  
  
"Ya estoy relajado."  
  
"Cómo no, sí me puedo imaginar para qué propósito deshonesto te has venido al cuarto tú solo antes que nadie..."  
  
Ahí lo han pillado. Y a mí se me suben aún más los colores. En la oscuridad no puedo ver la cara de Ernie, pero su tono indicaba fastidio profundo. Al menos no se ha dignado a responder a la última pulla. Total, sabemos que los otros lo han hecho más de una vez porque yo pillé a uno y Ernie al otro hace un año o dos. Es fácil creerte que estás solo en el cuarto, feliz en la intimidad de tu cama, y que de repente alguien se haya dejado un libro o el rollo de pergamino o los calzoncillos y, como no te enteres de que la puerta se ha abierto, te arriesgas a que ese momento sea inmortalizado en el anecdotario del curso para la posteridad. Peor lo deben de llevar los compañeros de curso de Colin, no obstante. No quiero pensar lo que tiene ese chaval en su colección fotográfica privada. En Hufflepuff estoy a salvo, creo.

Anda que no ha llovido, y lo tranquila que sigue siendo mi vida, cuando no me provoco estos sobresaltos por... necesidad irresistible de alterarla. Hasta qué punto quiero hacerlo, no lo sé. Pero ya no tengo tantas dudas idiotas ni remordimientos duraderos antes y después, respectivamente, de seguir impulsos como el de esta noche.

Además, hay que reconocer que Ernie me lo había dejado en bandeja. ¿Se habrá dormido? ¿En qué estará pensando ahora mismo? Oigo a los otros comentar un par de jugadas más, de antes y durante la fiesta, y caer como troncos al poco rato. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de que aún tengo los pantalones hechos un burullo alrededor de los tobillos por debajo de la colcha. Demonios, ni siquiera me he puesto el pijama. Me levanto para solucionarlo, y no he hecho más que tirar la túnica y los pantalones al suelo, cuando oigo que Ernie se levanta de un salto y se queda de pie justo detrás de mí, con la respiración desbocada. Él se ha quedado parado, y yo me he quedado rígido, esperando su siguiente movimiento. Cuando no lo hay, comprendo: está esperando mi reacción.

 _Date la vuelta, Justin, vamos, date la vuelta..._ , me digo, me repito, me insisto.

Pero mi cuerpo no se puede mover, no hay más impulsos. No hay más atrevimiento por esta noche. Lo noto, lo sé, lo... siento.  
  
Al final es Ernie el que se da media vuelta y vuelve a su cama, desistiendo.

* * *

El domingo Ernie pasa todo el día en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera le veo a la hora del desayuno, debe de haber madrugado más que nadie. Me siento un poco mal. Quiero hablar con él, de cualquier tema menos de anoche, claro, pero no me atrevo a molestarle cuando estudia sin una buena razón. Ernie se toma muy en serio sus horas de rigor, y es algo que quiero respetar, como buen amigo que soy. Las veces que paso por detrás y le soplo la nuca o le escribo "cerebro frito" en la mano o le garabateo tonterías en los apuntes, para seguir luego mi camino como si nada, no cuentan.

Después de comer me paso con Zach a ver a Summerby, quien parece encontrarse un poco mejor, y de quien el capitán no se separa ni un minuto, no sé si porque se siente culpable de haberle hecho jugar con fiebre, o porque quiere hacerle sentir culpable a él por haber perdido la snitch delante de sus narices.

No me apetece estudiar, pero decido que es mejor que termine los deberes antes de la hora de la cena, y vuelvo a la sala común a por mis cosas. Zach dice que necesita recuperar un poco de sueño de la noche anterior, así que me subo solo a la biblioteca. Al entrar veo a Ernie en su sitio de siempre, concentrado al máximo. Con mucho sigilo, me acerco por detrás, apoyo la barbilla en su cocorota, y le masajeo los mofletes.  
  
"Te estás acorchando, señor prefecto," le susurro, y me deleito con su sobresalto.  
  
"¿Has venido a estudiar o a tocarme los..." susurra con poca paciencia.  
  
"A estudiar, a estudiar. Tengo que terminar una traducción de runas."  
  
Me siento rápidamente a su lado, pero al retirarme dejo que mi mano acaricie su nuca como quien no quiere la cosa. A Ernie le da un escalofrío, pero sigue a lo suyo. Estudiamos en silencio, uno junto al otro, durante varias horas, hasta que llega el momento de las lecciones de apoyo de Estudios muggles que sigo dando los domingos junto a los otros compañeros de familia anormal. Antes de irme, garabateo un <<Siento lo de anoche, lo de después>> en un papel que le suelto con la varita encima de la línea que estaba subrayando en ese momento, y que queda como la espalda de un camello. No recibo respuesta, pero le noto algo más sonriente en la cena.

* * *

  
El lunes sale por fin el ejemplar del _Quisquilloso_ , que la sapo no tarda ni dos minutos en prohibir con un nuevo decreto educativo. Bueno, si nos hemos enterado de que ha salido ha sido gracias precisamente al decreto de marras.

Ernie ha conseguido una copia camuflada de la entrevista de Harry, que por suerte estaba ya en su poder cuando Umbridge ha registrado al dueño original, y todos la leemos a escondidas después de cenar y la comentamos en las duchas. No sé en las otras casas, pero en la nuestra quedan ya pocos que duden que lo que le pasó a Cedric fue un accidente. Muy pocos. Y la mayoría es o porque son demasiado pequeños y por tanto no conocieron a Cedric, o porque no saben aún que pensar.

Esa noche me da la vena y me quedo estudiando en un sofá aún después de que todos se hayan ido a dormir, algo que no creo que pueda hacer yo, después de lo que he leído, y me lo he leído tantas veces que me lo sé de memoria. En cierto momento el sillón se hunde a mi lado, donde Ernie ha vuelto para sentarse con un mamotreto de libro del que no despega los ojos ni siquiera cuando recuesto mi cabeza contra su hombro mientras me leo el artículo una vez más, sólo una vez más.

* * *

  
Parece ser que más gente está apoyando ahora a Harry, y que incluso Cho y él han hecho las paces gracias a la entrevista. La gente sigue hablando de los fugitivos, del retorno de Quien-tú-sabes, y de quién será el primero en ser despedido de los profesores, hasta que un buen día, a la hora de cenar, Umbridge intenta dar la patada completa a Trelawney y echarla de Hogwarts. Por alguna razón, quizá para demostrar el apoyo a sus profesores y desafiar a Umbridge, Dumbledore impide que se vaya del colegio, y trae a un centauro para que dé clases en su lugar. Muchos lamentamos ahora no haber cogido Adivinación en tercero. Ese centauro es impresionante. Hannah está que babea con él, mientras que Zacharías ya ha logrado sacarle por lo menos 200 pegas.  
  
"¡Si lo único que sabe decir es que los humanos no sabemos nada ni lo entenderemos jamás!"  
  
"Pues yo si sé una cosa, y es que es una criatura preciosa. Mucho mejor que la histérica de Trelawney," replica Hannah.  
  
"¿Histérica? Le dijo la sartén al cazo..."  
  
"¿Qué has dicho?"  
  
"Que esa asignatura me sigue pareciendo un latazo."

"Ya te gustaría a ti montarlo, ¿eh Justin?" me pregunta un compañero de Zacharías a traición cuando me pilla mirándolo antes de que entre en la clase once, donde acaba de entrar Hannah.

Quizá se esté vengando de todas las veces que lo pillé el año pasado en la ducha, acompañado por uno de último curso que se ya se marchó.  
  
"Pues no... la verdad es que no me va la zoofilia, ni siquiera la mágica."  
  
"Lo olvidaba, a ti lo que te van son los prefectos."  
  
Estoy a punto de arrearle, cuando me doy cuenta de que hacia nosotros viene Ernie que acaba de salir de su clase de Aritmancia, y para cuando miro atrás, el de sexto se ha escaqueado detrás de una columna y se dirige a donde Zacharías lo espera para salir juntos a clase de Hagrid.  
  
"¿Vas a casa? ¿Puedes dejar estos dos libros en mi cama, Justin?"  
  
"Claro."  
  
Han cancelado Estudios muggles porque el profesor se ha ido a investigar no sé qué evento muggle importante que ocurría hoy, así que tenemos la última hora libre. Supongo que aprovecharé que la sala común está vacía para adelantar...  
  
La sala común estará _vacía_.  
  
"Toma, gracias."

Ernie me entrega los libros, que pesan como el demonio, y hace ademán de irse.  
  
"Espera, Ernie."  
  
_¡Que la sala común estará vacía!_  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
...Como mi mente en estos momentos.  
  
"Queee... nos vemos en la cena."  
  
Ernie sonríe, desconcertado.  
  
"Sí, Justin, nos veremos como cada día desde primer curso."  
  
"Bueno, en segundo hubo un tiempo que-"  
  
Ernie se queda aún más perplejo, hasta que al fin sonríe de oreja a oreja:  
  
"Oh, ya comprendo. Te da miedo volver a casa solo porque recuerdas aquella vez en circunstancias semejantes que te encontraste un basilisco por el pasillo, y quieres que te acompañe. ¿Es eso?"  
  
"¿Qué?" ahora soy yo el que se queda perplejo. "Nononono, sólo quería decir queee... bueno, que nos vemos luego."  
  
"Claro. Pero, oye, a ver si algún día me dices lo que piensas sin más rodeos, porque se está volviendo complicado contigo. Casi más que con Hannah."  
  
"¿Y a Hannah qué le pasa?"  
  
"Oh, nada, que está muy nerviosa por los exámenes. _Dice_."  
  
" _Dice_ ," asiento, y sabemos que en gran parte es verdad.  
  
"Ahora mismo el que de verdad está preocupado por los exámenes, soy yo. Y si a ti también te preocupan, más te vale aprovechar cada hora libre que tengamos, como ahora. A menos que estés pensando en dar ahora Adivinación con los de cuarto."  
  
"¡Qué dices!"  
  
"Anda, deja de perder el tiempo, coge tus cosas, y bájate a estudiar conmigo, que si te pierdo un momento de vista, te evades y abandonas el buen camino hacia los TIMOS."

Pues lo habría hecho, y le habría dado en los morros al señor prefecto, si no fuera porque los de sexto salen antes de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas por no sé qué asuntos personales de Hagrid, que ha aprovechado que Umbridge estaba hoy de visita informativa mensual al Ministerio para escaquearse media hora de su clase. Zacharías empieza a hablarme de Quidditch, de "Potter y sus teorías del fin del mundo" y de cómo va a darle su merecido a esos gemelos Weasley la próxima vez que intenten algo. Yo le pregunto que si antes o después de caer en su trampa. Pero Zach me ignora y pasa a comentarme que ve muy nerviosa a Hannah últimamente, más de lo normal. La nota muy irascible, dice.  
  
"Zach, es que tú tienes matrícula de honor en irritar a la gente."  
  
"Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Pero cuando es a Susan a la que grita, por una tontería de la ropa en su dormitorio, y a Neville Longbottom, por hacer mal la tarea que les ha tocado juntos en Herbología, como me contaste, o a Ernie, porque dice que ella se preocupa más como prefecta que él algunas veces, que ojalá la ayudara más, creo que alguien está perdiendo la perspectiva, y a este paso, el juicio."  
  
Lo de Neville fue algo bochornoso. Pobre. Qué cara se le quedó. Fue como si la hubieran poseído. Casi abofetea a Dean Thomas cuando éste le dijo a Neville que no se preocupara, que probablemente ella sólo estaba en uno de _esos días del mes_. De verdad que la vi sacar los colmillos. Con lo dulce que ha sido siempre Hannah... Hombre, ya cuando la conocimos era algo nerviosilla, con tendencias histéricas. Pero es que como siga así, va a acabar necesitando terapia.

* * *

De momento, Madam Pomfrey ya la ha puesto en tratamiento serio. Resulta que hoy le ha vuelto a dar un pronto, la madre de todos los prontos, y se ha echado a llorar en Herbología delante de toda la clase en un fastuoso despliegue de autoflagelación verbal. Sprout nos ha hecho a Ernie y a mí acompañarla corriendo a la enfermería y, por lo bajo, nos ha pedido que la observemos de cerca de ahora en adelante.

Ernie ha ido todo el camino criticando a los profesores por sorbernos los sesos con los TIMOS, cuando bien sabemos que están a la vuelta de la esquina. Hannah se ha ido abrazando por turnos a Ernie y a mí, repitiendo una y otra vez que quiere irse a casa, que no aguanta más, que se siente muy sola, que está harta de no tener amigas, que no sirve para nada, que no logra concentrarse, que va a suspender todas, y que se lo merece, por zopenca.

Después de la poción calmante que le ha dado Pomfrey y la buena siesta que la hemos obligado a darse, está un poco más tranquila. No ha querido subir a cenar, porque le da vergüenza salir de nuestra casa después del número que ha montado en clase, así que le bajamos un plato con cositas ricas y una jarra de zumo y se lo toma con ganas mientras que le dedico un _Tunnel of Love_ que le hace sonreír de oreja a oreja. Esa canción nos trae tan buenos recuerdos...

Cuando el equipo regresa del entrenamiento, alguien suelta una pregunta, que es rápidamente acallada. El rumor se ha extendido como la pólvora por el colegio, pero es mejor que hoy nadie le recuerde a la pobre el bochorno, les dice Ernie. Sin embargo, los mayores empiezan a contarle episodios similares de crisis durante sus respectivos quintos cursos, de mayor y menor envergadura, incluida una hospitalización en San Mungo, por "...estudiar más de 14 horas al día, así que ya te vas aplicando el cuento tú también, Macmillan", que Ernie está en ese momento demasiado ocupado discutiendo unos deberes de Aritmancia con otros dos mayores como para oír. El caso es que Hannah sonríe ya con verdaderas ganas, y unas niñas de segundo le regalan un par de gorros diminutos que se han encontrado por el pasillo junto a la puerta de las cocinas y que transfiguran delante de ella en un par de guantes para el frío. Aunque resultan demasiado pequeños para Hannah, ella los guarda con gratitud. Cuando el grupo se ha dispersado lo suficiente como para que no le oigan, yo sí que oigo a Zacharías decirle en voz baja a Hannah:  
  
"Y no se te ocurra volver a decir estupideces como que te quieres ir del colegio, porque el día que tú te vayas de Hogwarts iré yo detrás a traerte a rastras por las coletas. Palabrita de Smith."  
  
Hannah le da un abrazo, Zach se siente satisfecho, y a mí, no sé por qué, la imagen mental me da la risa, así que hago mutis por el foro y me voy a molestar a Ernie, fingiendo interés en sus cálculos y luego, mientras él sigue escribiendo operaciones, dibujándole a él en una esquina con la cabeza reventando por arriba y dejando una estela de humo por todo el margen de la página, que sólo termina cuando una monstruosidad amorfa de ojos rasgados y melena morena la apaga con su llanto a modo de fuente-aspersor.  
  
"Ya salió el artista que llevas dentro," suspira, borrando mi obra maestra con un gesto de su varita, ocultando su sonrisa.

Sigo apoyado con todo mi peso sobre su brazo izquierdo, y voy a dibujar otra cosa, cuando, sin previo aviso, me retira el apoyo, haciéndome caer sobre el cuaderno en su regazo. Empiezo a reírme.  
  
"¿Vas a azotarme, Ernie? ¿Os dan permiso ahora a los prefectos para hacerlo?"  
  
Varios de primero nos miran, asustados. Ernie pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.  
  
"El azote eres tú."  
  
Y me estampa el cojín más cercano encima de la cabeza, saca el cuaderno de debajo de mi tripa, y lo coloca encima de mi espalda. Y el tío sigue haciendo sus deberes. Me quejo un poco, gimoteo, remoloneo, hasta que al final el guardián del equipo le pregunta que si ése es el nuevo sistema infalible para callar al bardo, y yo acabo irguiéndome lo suficiente para tirarle el cojín a la cara.

* * *

  
Susan está hoy extática porque Harry ha empezado a enseñarnos el conjuro patronus. De momento no nos sale más que humo de la varita, así que aprovecho un momento de distracción de Ernie para invocarlo fallidamente detrás de él y gritar:  
  
"¡TE LO DIJE, ERNIE, TE LO DIJE! ¡TANTO ESTUDIAR TE IBA A SOBRECALENTAR EL CEREBRO!"  
  
Pero no le hace gracia. O a lo mejor es sólo que está frustrado porque a él no le sale ni humo, por más que lo intenta.  
  
"Pensamientos felices..." murmura Zacharías. "Todos mis pensamientos felices implican venganza contra alguien por algo que me han hecho recientemente."  
  
"Pues entonces mejor déjalo, porque si sólo tienes eso es que eres un pobre infeliz, y no te va a salir el bicho en la vida," le dice Hannah.  
  
"¿Qué bicho?" pregunta Michael Corner.  
  
"Uno como la nutria que le sale a Hermione, por ejemplo," responde Terry. "O creo que es una nutria. Aún le dura poco tiempo, pero con lo que es ella, en un par de clases más la saca a pasear si quiere."  
  
"¡Yo quiero uno así! Vamos, Terry, asústame para que me concentre," exclama Susan.  
  
"El mío seguro que es un Snorkak," sugiere Luna con los ojos perdidos en el techo, lleno del humo de todos los fallos de la clase.  
  
Colin comenta que toda esa humareda le recuerda a la de un festival fotográfico mágico.  
  
Me pregunto qué bicho será el mío, si alguna vez lo consigo.  
  
Como me salga Nessie me muero.

* * *

 

La siguiente clase es algo mejor. La mayoría seguimos sin conjurar un patronus decente, pero al repasar el resto de hechizos que Harry nos ha enseñado, apenas cometemos errores. A este paso vamos a ir sobrados para los TIMOS. Le estoy diciendo esto mismo a Ernie, cuando me fijo en que no está escuchando una palabra de lo que digo, tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo, pensando inequívocamente en otra cosa.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa?"  
  
"Que cada vez queda menos. Cada vez hay menos tiempo. Hoy necesito hacer que me cunda. DEBO hacer que me cunda."  
  
"Ernie, aunque lo hagas un poco peor en alguna asignatura, vas a sacar matrícula en Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Deberías estar animado."  
  
¿Cómo lo hago para tener siempre un agonías a mi lado? A veces pienso que igual es misión en la vida aliviar a estas almas atormentadas, pero el tormento que me dan a mí a cambio es de órdago.

* * *

 

Como hoy hemos tenido la clase extra antes de la hora de la cena, Ernie traga deprisa y se va directo a la biblioteca. Hannah se lo toma con un poco más de calma, pero se marcha poco después. En el fondo les comprendo: ellos dos tienen acumuladas a los estudios las tareas de prefectos. Otros se abstraen con el Quidditch, empeñados en seguir la buena racha. No va a durar, lo sé, pero no se lo digo, que soy la mascota y se supone que tengo que animarles. Susan está absorta en Terry. Y aquí el único que no tiene dirección decidida soy yo.

He logrado llegar de nuevo a un punto de estabilidad aceptable, y más que buena, pero no logro hacer que nada me motive para superarme. Es como si siguiera huyendo un poco de la realidad que dejó tras de sí la muerte de Cedric. Que me dé cuenta es un paso. Quisiera poder hablarlo con alguien, pero como no me entiendo ni yo, no puedo someter la mente de por sí afectada de mis amigos a mis comeduras de coco. Sobre todo Ernie.

Con Ernie estoy siendo especialmente injusto. Mantengo un tira y afloja revoloteador que no sé cómo soporta, la verdad. Diría que porque está acostumbrado, porque si no hace tiempo que me habría retirado la palabra. Hay una línea entre nosotros que llevo saltando de un lado a otro como quien salta a la comba. Que sí pero que no, que le toco aquí, le agarro de los mofletes, me tiro en plancha sobre su tripa, sobre su espalda, contra su brazo; le agarro la cabeza, finjo que le estrangulo, me agarro a su pierna desde la alfombra delante del sofá, me arrodillo para recitarle una oda al pollo asado con ensalada delante de media casa; y hasta me tumbo con él ciertas noches y le hablo a los ojos, sin esquivar la mirada, aun a sabiendas del riesgo. Aunque hablemos de tonterías, aunque nuestras manos mantengan las distancias, aunque mi corazón me esté martilleando locamente y mi cabeza empiece a nublarse y mi cuerpo a moverse solo, pasivo, aguanto.

* * *

 

Aguanto hasta que ya no puedo más, y un día, sin más, en mitad de la clase de Transfiguración, mientras escucho de fondo a McGonagall, decido que ha llegado la hora de que Justin Finch-Fletchley se ponga en activo y en acción.

Ese pensamiento, claro como nunca en mi vida desde que a los 12 años le bajé los pantalones del pijama por primera vez a Ernie Macmillan y me lo comí con patatas, me acompaña a la hora del almuerzo, durante las clases de la tarde, y durante la cena. Eso hace que estar junto a Ernie en todos y cada uno de esos momentos (diantre, ¡que hasta para mear vamos juntos!), hace que el día pase como en una nube, como si Hogwarts no fuera Hogwarts y yo no fuera yo, sino otra persona, renacida y despierta, que sabe lo que tiene que hacer para ser feliz, pero que todavía tiene que hacer un último gran esfuerzo antes de alcanzar el estadio final.

De hecho, voy tan recargado de motivación, de propósitos y de energías positivas, que hasta casi como que medio conjuro el dichoso patronus.  
  
"¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?" preguntan a mi alrededor.  
  
"¿Era algo alargado, verdad?"  
  
  
"Sí, parecía una serpiente."  
  
"Ahora va a resultar que el que invoca basiliscos es él," comenta Ernie, picado porque su oso era amorfísimo y se ha evaporado en dos segundos.  
  
"Pero tenía patas."  
  
"Parecía un Snorkak."  
  
"Ja... ja,ja...." me río yo, extático.

Sabía que mi pensamiento feliz ayudaría.

Harry nos dice que aquí es fácil, pero que cuando nos enfrentemos a un dementor de verdad, nos vamos a enterar de lo que vale un peine. A mí hoy no me detiene ni un dementor.  
  
Miro a Ernie, que sigue peleándose por invocar su oso. Me encanta su cara de concentración, pero disfruto más cuando se frustra. Con lo digno que es él, y el mohín que se le pone. Hasta Zacharías va mejor que él. Ernie nota que le miro y se da la vuelta. No, no perdona que yo lo esté consiguiendo con más facilidad.

Miro el reloj. Ya falta menos, ya falta menos para el final de la clase. Sólo tengo que esperar un poco más. Tener valor. Es fácil, es muy fácil, sé que no tengo nada que perder.

Pasan dos minutos más y Ernie me pregunta que cómo lo hago yo con la varita, que haga el favor de ayudarle. Dejo un momento a Luna, a la que tampoco le estaba siendo de mucha utilidad, y me acerco para enseñarle al prefectísimo cómo _no_ debe mover la varita con esas florituras (¡qué manía tiene!). Le agarro la muñeca, que es bien maciza, pero mis dedos por suerte son largos y sujetan bien, y le guío en el aire desde detrás.  
  
"Ahora, Ernie, piensa en algo feliz. Un pensamiento, un recuerdo, una ilusión... lo que sea."  
  
Ernie está a punto de dar media vuelta, para mirarme, pero en esto que se abre la puerta y entra un elfo doméstico girando la cabeza a diestro y siniestro con cara de puro terror. De repente todo el mundo se calla, los patronus se evaporan, y el elfo empieza a hablar con Harry. Mi mano, que sigue sujetando la muñeca de Ernie, baja su varita hasta quedar apuntando el suelo, pero no suelto. Ernie tampoco se mueve. Por un momento nadie puede moverse, es como si se hubiera producido una petrificación masiva.

 _Umbridge lo sabe y viene hacia aquí_ , mi mente registra de la conversación entre ambos. Pero hoy estoy demasiado temerario, y sólo puedo pensar en lo que estoy a punto de hacer, y cómo aprovechar esta situación para mi ventaja.

Por suerte, porque me había quedado absorto, Harry nos llama al sentido común y nos grita que nos vayamos cagando leches. En un microsegundo, la gente empieza a apelotonarse en la puerta. Ernie grita a Hannah para que se dé prisa y no se quede atrás, y yo hago lo mismo con Luna, que está como siempre en su mundo feliz; pero sobre todo, soy yo el que tira de Ernie hacia la puerta sirviéndome de su envergadura para utilizarlo como escudo humano y así pasar más rápido el embudo. De pasada, porque lo tengo detrás, oigo a Seamus Finnigan quejarse de que para cuando por fin se decide a venir, van y nos cazan; y a Dean Thomas responderle que la culpa es suya, que es gafe.

"¡No!" les digo yo. "¡Aún no nos han cazado!"

Y no permitiremos que lo hagan. Una vez fuera, empezamos a correr en distintas direcciones.

"¡A la lechucería, id a la lechucería, que está más cerca!" les indica Ernie a Hannah y los otros.

Zacharías tira de ella y otros tres o cuatro van en esa dirección. Ernie parece querer esconderse en el baño de chicos que hay un poco más adelante en el pasillo, pero como aún lo tengo agarrado, tiro de él con decisión hacia delante. No para de lamentarse mientras corremos:  
  
"¿Dónde demonios quieres que nos metamos. ¡Esto es terrible, Justin! ¡Nos expulsarán! ¡Nos suspenderán a todos, y luego nos expulsarán! Llamarán a nuestros padres... Caeremos en desgracia..."

Ernie está más pálido y aterrado de lo que le he visto en la vida. Por el rabillo del ojo me parece haber visto a Malfoy escondido detrás de una columna un poco más atrás, y si es así, seguro que nos ha visto, pero ahora mismo me da igual. Sólo espero que Harry tenga el buen sentido de ir en otra dirección cuando salga, porque algo me dice que lo está esperando a él. ¡Al diablo Malfoy, yo necesito... sí... esto servirá.  
  
"Justin¿estás seguro? Si registran la zona seguro que abrirán este cuarto," dice él cuando le hago ademán de que entre.  
  
"No si lo sellamos por fuera. No sabrán que aquí había una puerta, a menos que se conozcan bien el colegio, y con lo poco que lleva Umbridge aquí, como para acordarse."  
  
"Pero está oscuro... y lleno de... ¿qué hay en esos sacos?"  
  
"Esqueletos humanos de la Cámara de los secretos."  
  
Ernie pone cara de espanto y da un paso hacia atrás, al tiempo que mira a todos lados con frenesí.  
  
"¡Es broma! Vamos, Ernie," lo empujo y cierro la puerta, no sin antes poner en práctica un conjuro que me enseñó Cedric en una situación parecida pero menos dramática. "Ya está. No te preocupes, Ernie, somos Hufflepuffs, ¿recuerdas? Estamos libres de toda sospecha."

Por si acaso, añado también un conjuro silenciador de entorno, que no durará mucho, siendo mío, pero que de momento servirá.

Ernie no deja de susurrar que estamos perdidos, perdidos; que ya verás cuando nos encuentren, que qué van a decir. Que por qué está todo tan oscuro. No me molesto en responderle con palabras. La carrera me ha dejado sin aliento. La carrera y la emoción. Este cuarto es tan pequeño y hay tanta basura acumulada, que apenas cabemos en él. Y porque sé que no ve, lo tengo además contra la pared. Mi mano deja por fin su muñeca y se va a su hombro, y lo mismo hace mi otra mano. No sé quién de los dos tiene la respiración más atropellada, pero eso poco importa una vez que lo embocadillo del todo, me cuelgo vilmente de su cuello y acerco mi cara sin previo aviso. Para cuando me quiero dar cuenta, los dos hemos dejado de respirar y yo le estoy haciendo un repaso bucal a Ernie Macmillan de los que dejan los labios hinchados.

Un año sin besos es mucho tiempo, y un beso robado salvajemente es el más dulce de todos, digan lo que digan los románticos del acercamiento progresivo, de la tensión expectante.

El pobre no se lo esperaba ni de lejos, así que tarda un poco en reaccionar, lo poco que le dejo para que recupere el aire antes de asaltarle de nuevo, deseando ser lo suficientemente bueno como para quitarle de la cabeza toda preocupación, todo temor, todo lo que no sea yo, por una vez. Entonces, ya sí, pone las manos en mi cintura, y las baja aún más para acercarme a él lo máximo que la piel y la ropa permitan. Ernie no ha besado a nadie en su vida, eso está claro, pero por falta de ganas no me puedo quejar. La siguiente vez que respiramos, Ernie decide seguir otra ruta por mi cara y por mi cuello, y yo aprovecho la libertad de expresión para decirle lo que llevo esperando todo el día a decirle. Cuando lo oye, suelta tal gemido desgarrador, que por poco temo que se eche a llorar. Y luego me estruja de tal manera que estoy seguro de que me ha reventado alguna costilla.

Yo soy un romántico, sí, pero también soy un chico con necesidades, como él, y sé que no por mucho ir despacio, amaneceremos más satisfechos, y más compartiendo cuarto con esos energúmenos cotillas. Ahora es el mejor momento, me digo. Y si no lo fuera, me daría igual, porque a estas alturas ya sólo puedo pensar en una cosa, que no requiere además mucho pensar, así que sin vacilación le bajo los pantalones por debajo de la túnica. Ernie es lento para algunas cosas, pero con esto siempre ha demostrado estar bien dispuesto, incluso más que yo. Mis pantalones están en el suelo antes que los suyos. Sin embargo, cuando empieza a acariciarme por el interior de los muslos con ambas manos, sin dirigir ninguna en la dirección adecuada, me doy cuenta una vez más que voy a tener que tomar las riendas de este asunto. Me corresponde.

Tras un par de minutos de rodillas en el suelo, con Ernie temblando, alternando las manos entre su boca y mi cabeza, incapaz, por supuesto, de abandonar toda prudencia, pero superado por la avalancha de emociones, me incorporo y vuelvo a agarrarme a su cuello, no sin antes colocar sus manos en mi cintura y en mi muslo derecho, a ver si pilla la idea, mientras me restriego contra su cuerpo todo lo necesario antes de guiarlo dentro de mí, hasta el mismo fondo. Imagino que si la nueva sensación no es suficiente, mis gemidos incontenidos en su oído le están motivando, porque enseguida me ayuda a encontrar un buen ritmo para una postura tan complicada como la que tenemos. Ah, una vez más compruebo las ventajas de que Ernie tenga unos brazos tan fuertes que me puede levantar con ellos.

Como ninguno de los dos está para mucho aguante, la agitación termina rápido; las piernas de Ernie ceden y los dos nos deslizamos al suelo, sin dejar de besarnos. Ernie sigue temblando. Vuelvo a susurrarle al oído, vuelve a estrujarme, me devuelve mis palabras, me besa varias veces, restriega su cara, está totalmente superado por la situación, pero radiante. Me estruja otra vez. Y luego me dice:

"Cinco años, Justin, cinco años. Pero de verdad que ha merecido la pena."

* * *

Como tardamos en salir del cuarto al menos una hora y un par de veces más, el pasillo está desierto y la puerta de la habitación de entrenamiento, al pasar junto a ella, abierta de par en par.

Al principio, con mucha cautela, caminamos de la mano. Si nos pillan, prefiero que piensen que somos gays que acabamos de salir del armario, a que somos miembros del ED fugados. Ambas cosas son ciertas, de una forma u otra, pero los otros no tienen por qué saberlo. Sólo nos separamos al descender por fin a una zona de tránsito estudiantil donde podemos mezclarnos con la gente que vuelve de la biblioteca hacia sus casas. Y aunque nos sentimos un poco más seguros ya, seguimos muy preocupados por los demás.

Por eso nos quitamos varios pesos de encima al llegar a la sala común, echar un rápido vistazo y encontrar a Hannah sollozando, sentada en un sillón rodeada por delante y por detrás con el cuerpo y las extremidades del rubiales, meciéndola, diciendo que:

"Todo irá bien, tontita, seguro que ellos también han escapado y enseguida vendrán, ya verás como no nos pasará nada a ninguno, tú tranquila."  
  
"¿Y Susan?" pregunto enseguida, haciendo como que no veo lo que estoy viendo, y sentándome en otro sofá cercano.

Como no nos han visto llegar, los pillamos por sorpresa.  
  
"¡Justin! ¡Ernie! ¡Menos mal! No os han pillado, ¿verdad?, exclama Hannah, ostentosamente aliviada.

Probablemente, si Zacharías no la tuviera tan bien enganchada, se habría lanzado a abrazarnos.  
  
"Intentamos ir a la lechucería, pero los Creevey y Luna llegaron allí primero, así que Susan y Terry se quedaron escondidos en un rellano, dándose el lote para que, si alguien los viera, pensara que simplemente pasaban por allí y querían un poco de intimidad. Buena estrategia, ¿eh? A Crabbe y Goyle les convenció. Aunque eso no era difícil."  
  
"¿Debo entender que vosotros también la habéis adoptado?" sonríe Ernie.

Cualquiera que se fijara un poco en cómo es normalmente y cómo está ahora, intuiría perfectamente de dónde viene y qué ha estado haciendo. O quizá sea sólo yo, que al fin y al cabo soy el culpable de que esté en ese estado... estooo... exultante. Ernie nunca está exultante. Hasta cuando se emociona parece serio y simplemente determinado en lo que sea que despierte su entusiasmo.  
  
"Nosotros... hemos bajado todo lo rápido que hemos podido y hemos salido a dar un paseo al lago," responde Hannah sin mirarnos, recostándose hacia atrás, contra él, con las mejillas rooooooojas como dos tomates maduros. Zach apoya su cabeza en la suya y le da un beso en la sien. No sé por qué, verlos en actitud tan tierna me da la risa, como siempre me pasa con estos dos. Quizá es por el alivio definitivo de esa tensión acumulada que salía ya como el vapor de una olla. ¡Menuda fiesta de día!  
  
"Al principio hemos fingido que hacíamos jogging nocturno, ya sabes, sonriendo mucho," dice él. "Pero después de dar esquinazo a Bulstrode y a Parkinson nos hemos cansado de tanto correr para nada, y más de sonreír sin motivo, y encima a oscuras: doble despilfarro de energías, y como nadie más venía detrás de nosotros...", hace una pausa y cambia de tema: "Oye, ¿y vosotros dónde habéis estado, que habéis tardado tanto?"  
  
"Camuflados," responde Ernie.  
  
"De incógnito," respondo yo al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Pues tenéis pinta de haber estado corriendo aún más que nosotros," Zach arquea las cejas. "¿Os ha costado mucho encontrar un escondite? ¿Habéis visto a alguien más?"  
  
"No sabemos nada de nadie," confieso.  
  
"Susan ha visto a Parkinson sacar a las Patil del baño y llevárselas junto a Malfoy, quien tenía con él a los Creevey. Ni el baño ni la lechucería han resultado buenos escondites, menos mal que no nos metimos ninguno allí."  
  
"A los demás los hemos ido encontrando de paso que os buscábamos a vosotros," explica Hannah, "pero el único al que no hemos encontrado, claro, es a Harry."  
  
"Evidentemente, si alguien ha dado el chivatazo sobre nuestro grupo secreto, a nadie le cabrá duda de quién es el cabecilla. Los demás, a menos que el chivato haya dado uno a uno los nombres, podemos estar tranquilos. Y más nosotros," razona tranquilamente Zacharías.  
  
"¡La lista!" recuerda de repente Ernie, quedándose pálido. "La lista que hizo Hermione. Que nos _obligó_ a firmar Hermione. Estaba en la clase. ¿La habrán cogido?"  
  
Todos nos miramos con el terror pintado a brochazos en nuestras caras. ¡Nos habíamos olvidado todos de la maldita lista. ¿Qué importa ya que no nos hayan pillado esta tarde? Si alguien la ha encontrado, hemos firmado nuestra sentencia de expulsión.

Ernie se ha apagado por completo. El buen humor de Zach ha quedado más que remojado. Hannah está temblando malamente. Ninguno decimos nada, hasta que todos empezamos a maldecir a la vez. Al vernos tan hechos polvo, otros de nuestra casa se acercan a ver. La voz se va corriendo, se va corriendo, y pronto estamos más que rodeados. Algunos nos dicen que se lo veían venir, que era demasiado arriesgado. Otros nos dan muestras de apoyo y nos piden que no dejemos la casa aunque nos echen, que nos atrincheremos en la sala común, que si Trelawney se ha podido quedar en Hogwarts, nosotros también.

Susan vuelve en cierto momento y se nos abraza a todos, antes de informarnos de que los Ravenclaw están todos a salvo, algo que tampoco me importa demasiado. Pero sí la revelación del presunto chivato:  
  
"Ha sido Marietta Edgecombe, la amiga de Cho Chang. ¿Os acordáis? Hoy no estaba en clase."  
  
"Hija de la grand..."  
  
"¡Oh, Zach, no digas tacos en mi oreja!" y acto seguido: "¡Será zorra!"  
  
"Zorravenclaw tenía que ser," asiento yo.  
  
"¿Pero sabes qué le ha dicho, qué le ha contado?" pregunta Ernie, frenético.  
  
"No sabemos nada, sólo que la han visto ir al despacho de Umbridge y nadie la ha vuelto a ver desde entonces," responde Susan, quien también da muestras de cierta ansiedad.  
  
"¿Y la lista?" insiste Ernie. "¿Se sabe algo de la lista? ¿A alguien se le ocurrió cogerla?"  
  
"Los últimos en salir fueron Harry y Hermione. Si mantuvieron la calma lo suficiente, dadas las circunstancias, quizá la tengan ellos. Quizá Hermione ha hecho algún conjuro para ocultar los nombres, como la gente ha estado haciendo con _El quisquilloso_. No lo sé. Sólo sé... que no quiero que me expulseeeeeen," se echa a llorar sobre mi hombro.

Intento reconfortar a Susan, pero ahora mismo la angustia me impide pensar con claridad. Ernie está pasando del pálido al azul. Zacharías tiene la mirada fija hacia delante, concentrado en su rabia interior. Hannah le tiene agarradas las manos tan fuerte que le va a dejar marca. La gente sigue yendo y viniendo, diciéndonos cosas. Hasta que al final es la jefa de nuestra casa, Madam Sprout, quien entra en casa, sofocada, pregunta por Ernie y llega hasta nosotros.  
  
"Los prefectos, venid conmigo, por favor. Necesito tener unas palabras con vosotros dos."  
  
Ernie y Hannah se echan una rápida mirada antes de seguirla en silencio. Susan anuncia que va a ver si Terry tiene más noticias. Últimamente esta chica está abonada a Ravenclaw.  
  
"Si vuelve Marietta, pídeles que la linchen también por mí, ¿quieres?" le grita el rubiales antes de que se pierda de vista.

Y cuando nos quedamos los dos solos, o me creo que lo estamos, porque nadie parece hacernos caso ya, le pregunto, más por ocupar la mente con otro tema, porque a estas alturas siento que me va dar un colapso de nervios, que porque de verdad esté ansioso por saberlo, de verdad, palabra:  
  
"Bueno Zach, ya me lo estás contando."  
  
Zacharías tiene la decencia de 1. no andarse con rodeos 2. sonrojarse.  
  
"Pues nada, tío, que al final me he decidido."  
  
"¿Y tenía que ser precisamente esta noche?" me río.  
  
"¿Qué quieres? Llevaba un tiempo ya que si sí, que si no, que si tengo que hacer algo porque como me vuelva a sugerir que me gusta Ginny Weasley, una de dos, o le arreo una maldición, o la beso allí mismo. Pero nada, que no encontraba el momento, que no me atrevía. En esto que hoy estamos corriendo como posesos escaleras abajo, los dos solos ya, con los demás en sus escondites, cuando se me ocurre que si nos expulsaran, además de que mi padre me reventaría los huevos a cruciatus, nos separarían a todos y quizás no podría ya ver a Hannah, quizá nunca más. Y estaba tan nervioso y tan asustado por lo que pudiera pasar, que de pronto me dio por pensar que, tal y como estaban las cosas, tampoco quedaba mucho por perder. Vamos, que era un ahora o nunca, de perdidos, al río. Estamos llegando ya al final de la escalera cuando le suelto algo así como "Hannahmegustassalconmigo", y como si le hubiera lanzado un conjuro paralizante, se ha quedado ahí parada, mirándome fíjamente, roja, roja, roja; y de verdad, no he visto a nadie más rojo que a ella hoy."  
  
"¿Y entonces?"  
  
"Hemos oído a Crabbe y Goyle bajando las escaleras con jadeos descomunales y hemos seguido corriendo hasta el gran recibidor. Ahí ya no podía más y la he agarrado para llevarla a donde las estatuas, que además nadie miraba, y... bueno, pensé que me daría una galleta, pero me dio algo mejor. Creí que nos quedaríamos ahí toda la noche, y no me habría importado. Hasta que ese imbécil amigo tuyo nos ha sacado una foto por sorpresa, que casi nos escupimos el corazón mutuamente. ¡Qué susto nos ha dado el cabrón! ¡Y encima me quería hacer pagar por la foto! Yo le he dicho que la foto o su cámara, que le tengo ganas, y de paso, su cara, que le tengo aún más ganas. Al final Hannah me ha convencido para que coja la foto y le deje en paz, pero estoy ahora mismo que me dan ganas de buscarle y descargar estrés con él, y no de la misma forma que tú y Ernie, claro. Pero en cualquier caso, y a lo que voy, es tu turno."  
  
"¿Mi turno?" finjo inocencia, algo de lo que carezco de una forma tan evidente que hasta yo me avergüenzo de intentarlo.  
  
"¿No tienes nada que contarme? Porque Ernie tenía un mordisco en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja."  
  
Maldita sea, sabía que nos quedaba alguno por cubrir. Espero que Sprout no se de cuenta. Si no, igual Hannah puede ayudarle a salir del paso, y así los dos tendrían una coartada...  
  
"Estábamos haciendo el tonto, nada más."  
  
"Justin, tú puedes disimularlo mejor, pero alguien como Ernie Macmillan, no. Ernie llevaba pintado en la cara un 'he mojado' que cegaba."  
  
No puedo evitar reírme.  
  
En esto aparecen dos del equipo (el guardián y el cazador desparejado, los únicos que quedan ya, porque el capitán y Summerby pasan tanto tiempo juntos hablando de estrategias y entrenando intensivamente, que más parecen una pareja de hecho, y _de hecho_ , al capitán la novia lo ha amenazado con dejarle), y lo felicitan, por mojar.  
  
"No estábamos hablando de mí, listos."  
  
"Todavía," dice uno.  
  
"Sí, todavía," dice el otro.  
  
Ambos se sonríen, se sientan, y luego el cazador me mira a mí.  
  
"Justin, tenías que haberlos visto hace un rato. Qué espectáculo."  
  
"Una llorando, el otro despotricando, y entre sollozo y maldición, un morreo."  
  
"Y cuando se separaban para respirar, volvían a maldecir y a sollozar respectivamente. Alguna vez hasta blasfemaban juntos."  
  
"Qué lata de gente. Ni que nunca hubierais visto a dos personas besarse. Ya podríais vosotros buscaros pareja y dejarnos a los demás en paz."  
  
"Oh, habló el afortunado. No todos conocemos el secreto para ligarnos a la prefecta. Aunque si le digo a cierta persona que de repente, no sé, Katie Bell me parece la chica más dulce del colegio, igual empieza a hacerme más caso."  
  
"Es verdad, a Zach le ha funcionado. Pero a ti Katie te gusta de verdad."  
  
"Por eso. Así no miento, igual que Zach," remacha, y ambos se marchan hacia las duchas.  
  
"¡Ey! ¡Yo nunca dije nada semejante de Weasley!" protesta Zacharías a sus espaldas.  
  
"Pero alguna que otra vez te la comías con los ojos, confiesa," se vuelven con una media sonrisa burlona.  
  
"¡CONFIEEEEEEEEEEEEEESAAAAAAA!" grito yo sin poder contenerme, señalándolo con el dedo, de rodillas en el sofá.  
  
"No bromees con esas cosas, Justin, que podría suceder que mañana la verdadera Inquisición nos haga confesar para sellar nuestra expulsión. ¿Y qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Soltarle el tigre de bengala, sobornarla a cambio de tus órganos, o arrojarle un pomelo?"  
  
"No lo sé. De momento yo también me voy a dar una buena ducha, que la necesito."  
  
"Permite que _no_ te acompañe."  
  
"Oh, vamos, no me vas a decir que ahora te ve a dar cosa ducharte conmigo, cuando siempre has sabido de qué pie cojeaba. Además, ahora más que nunca es improbable que te deje abordarme."  
  
"Cierto, que ahora que los dos tenemos pareja dejarás por fin de hacerme esas insinuaciones sobre consolarme en caso de que las cosas nos fueran mal..."  
  
"¿QUIÉN HACÍA ESAS INSINUACIONES, QUIÉN?" casi grito, con incredulidad, pero con humor.  
  
"Quizás me falle un poco la memoria, con todo el trajín de la noche, pero no me veo haciéndote insinuaciones, Finch-Fletchley. Siento que te lo tomaras en serio."  
  
"Bueno tío, me da igual que quieras salvar tu dignidad de hetero, pero yo me voy al baño, ¿te vienes o no?"  
  
"Pues sí, que con tanta carrera huelo a tigre, y quizá para cuando salgamos ya habrá vuelto Hannah... ya habrán vuelto Hannah y Ernie, quiero decir."

Efectivamente, al regresar de los baños estaban Ernie y Hannah rodeados por la mitad de nuestra casa, y más que iban llegando, que los bombardeaban a preguntas.  
  
"¿Que Dumbledore ha huido?"  
  
"¿Cómo que Umbridge será la nueva directora?"  
  
"¿Qué va a pasar ahora?"  
  
Hannah nos ve y huye valientemente del centro del círculo, dejando a Ernie lidiar con todos los demás. Después de empotrarse contra Zacharías unos instantes, en lo que el diccionario pese a todo se empeñaría en llamar abrazo, nos resume brevemente su conversación con Sprout.  
  
"No nos va a pasar nada, Dumbledore ha asumido toda la responsabilidad. El Ministro lo iba a arrestar, pero ha huido."  
  
"Nos hemos quedado con Umbridge asumiendo todos los poderes en Hogwarts," dice Ernie, que se ha librado de alguna manera del acoso popular y se ha acercado también a nosotros. Me mira unos instantes, en los que me hago consciente de que tengo el pelo mojado y estoy acalorado por la ducha, y suspira con gran alivio.  
  
"De la que nos hemos librado. Habían encontrado la lista, después de todo."  
  
"Vamos a sentarnos, anda, y nos lo contáis todo como es debido."  
  
"Hemos tardado más porque Sprout nos ha hecho buscar a todo rezagado de nuestra casa para que volviera enseguida. No está la noche hoy como para quedarse por los pasillos," cuenta Ernie.

La sala común está ahora mismo a rebosar. ¿Quién puede irse a dormir después de estas nuevas? Todo el mundo está angustiado, todo el mundo comenta, todo el mundo debate y discute, y quiere más información, y no hay mucha más.  
  
"¿Susan no ha vuelto?" pregunta Hannah, mirando alrededor. "Pues no es buena noche para rondar otras casas. Esos estúpidos Slytherin aún siguen de patrulla, junto a Filch. "

* * *

  
Son casi las 11 de la noche cuando regresa Susan, toda sofocada. Para entonces muchos se han ido a sus dormitorios, aunque probablemente sigan hablando del tema en la cama.  
  
"Filch casi nos pilla," explica sin aliento, y no hace falta preguntar a quiénes. "Pero me he enterado de que Marietta está en la enfermería," hace otra pausa para tomar aire. "Anthony y Padma han ido a verla. Me he quedado a esperar que volvieran, para saber. Está como atontada por algún conjuro, y en la cara le han salido granos pustulentos formando la palabra "chivata" o algo así. Por lo visto Hermione hechizó la lista para que si alguien se chivara, supiéramos enseguida quién había sido."  
  
"¿QUÉ!" exclamamos todos a la vez.  
  
"Ya, ¿verdad? Podría habérnoslo dicho. Pero mira, le está bien merecido a esa idiota. Dicen que llevaba un tiempo preocupada, porque su madre trabaja en el Ministerio y todo eso, pero oye, mi tía también trabaja allí, y yo me he estado arriesgando a-"  
  
"Susan, tu tía es abierta y públicamente simpatizante de Dumbledore, como mis padres. No sabemos de qué parte está la de Marietta, probablemente del Ministerio," resuelve Ernie.  
  
"Si es por eso, a los míos no les haría ninguna gracia enterarse de que he colaborado en un plan de apoyo a Dumbledore, créeme," dice el rubiales muy serio.  
  
"Mira, me da igual, Ernie, es una cobarde y una chivata de mierda, y se lo tiene merecido," afirma Susan.  
  
"Imagino que Anthony y Padma, como prefectos, también estarán al tanto y habrán contado en Ravenclaw lo sucedido, ¿no?"  
  
"Sí, se han quedado todos muy conmocionados. Ahora empiezan a correr rumores de todo tipo sobre la fuga de Dumbledore . Pero lo peor es tener a la sapo de directora. Y encima sabe _quiénes_ estábamos en la lista. Nos va a hacer la vida imposible..."  
  
"Eso no lo sabremos hasta mañana. Hoy es mejor que durmamos, porque me temo que lo peor está aún por llegar," dice Ernie. "Sería bonito pensar que nos hemos librado tan fácilmente de castigo, pero algo me dice que nos caerá cuando menos lo esperemos."  
  
"No quiero creerme que Dumbledore nos haya abandonado a nuestra suerte," intervengo yo. "Seguro que la sapo no dura mucho en el puesto."  
  
"¿Que no? Lleva todo el año cagándola en Hogwarts y aún no han podido echarla, sólo ha estado aumentando progresivamente su poder y su influencia. Lo próximo que saldrá en _El Profeta_ es que el Ministro ha sufrido una indisposición de por vida y ahora ella es la nueva Ministra," profetiza el rubiales.  
  
"¡No quiero oír más sobre sapos y culebras!" decide Hannah. "Yo me voy a tomar mi poción relajante y a dormir. Buenas noches," besito a Zach. Éste protesta que es poco, se levanta, la sigue, y no quiero saber lo que hacen después.

Nosotros nos quedamos charlando un rato más con los mayores, que nos recuerdan cómo se han llevado las cosas en otros momentos de crisis, como cuando yo estuve petrificado y se hablaba de cerrar el colegio y todo, o cuando Sirius Black andaba suelto y peligroso. No hay que desesperar todavía.

Al final nos vamos a dormir pasada la medianoche. Estoy ajustándome las sábanas en la oscuridad, tumbado y preparado para caer en los brazos de Morfeo, cuando Ernie se levanta, se acerca a mí y, sin previo aviso, me agarra la cara, me regala un largo beso, me estruja, me susurra alguna que otra tontería al oído que me deja tonto, y se vuelve a su cama.

Oh, Ernie.  
  
Demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Y aún así duermo como un tronco.

* * *

 

Por la mañana ya está el cartel en el tablón de anuncios. Es oficial: Umbridge es nuestra nueva directora.  
  
A la hora del desayuno todo el mundo comenta los acontecimientos del día anterior. El colegio entero está al tanto de la fuga de Dumbledore, y aunque algunos datos sobre la causa aún permanecen algo oscuros, como el ED y sus miembros, la historia parece bastante completa. Ernie está deseando que sea la hora de Herbología para preguntarle a Harry. Ahora mismo está demasiado solicitado.

Entretanto, algo le está contando el Fraile sobre la sapo, que al parecer no pudo entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore anoche, porque la gárgola a poco más y le había dicho que nones, que no se movía por ella. A Ernie le ha hecho gracia. Yo estoy más pendiente de comprobar que esta vez no le he dejado marca por ningún sitio, porque esta mañana he sido yo el que ha ido a darle los buenos días, de forma un tanto agresiva. El día que nuestros compañeros abran un ojo a destiempo, les marcamos de por vida. O igual ya lo saben y se hacen los locos. Me importa un comino, la verdad. Tengo una sensación rara hoy, como si nada fuera conmigo. Me siento tan bien y tan relajado, por una vez en mi vida, que ya podrían estar demoliendo el colegio a mis espaldas y ardiendo el bosque y el campo de Quidditch, que yo seguiría en mi nube.

De hecho, cuando me quiero dar cuenta, he llegado a clase antes que los demás. Si es que nuestros prefectos no paran de hablar con éste y aquél, que si actualización de última hora con Anthony, que si a ver qué se cuenta Padma, qué saben de la zorravenclaw de Marietta (esa casa está repleta), que si Susan y Terry no pueden despegarse antes de entrar a clase. Total, que me voy a mi sitio, y me dispongo a comenzar el día tarareando _Raindrops keep falling on my head_...

* * *

 

El chaparrón llega a la hora del almuerzo, justo después de Herbología.  
  
Con la excusa de terminar ciertos deberes de Transfiguración que le quedaron pendientes ayer con tanta agitación, Ernie se adelanta para ir un rato a la biblioteca antes de comer, y de paso se acerca por fin a Harry para preguntarle por su versión de los hechos, ya que todo el mundo sabe que los únicos alumnos presentes en el momento de la fuga del director fueron Marietta y él. Así que lo veo desaparecer hacia la entrada al castillo caminando junto al trío maravillas.

Como hace un día tan bueno, me apetece dar un paseo por el lago antes de comer. Hannah dice que ella también quiere ir a terminar los deberes, y se va. Susan dice que ha quedado con Terry, y se va. Total, que al final me voy a dar el paseo yo solo. Pero como a los cinco minutos me entra el hambre, me vuelvo al comedor.

Ni Hannah ni Ernie están allí cuando llego. Zacharías está hablando con los del equipo, quienes están preocupados por si suspenderán el Quidditch, y de vez en cuando noto que el rubiales, igual que yo, lanza una mirada furtiva a la entrada. Nada. Que no vuelven.

En esto que se oye una explosión como si hubieran reventado todos los retretes del colegio a la vez, y acto seguido empieza a escucharse una sucesión de pequeñas explosiones, silbidos y gritos histéricos que hacen que salgamos todos corriendo en tropel del comedor, desoyendo las advertencias de los profesores, a ver qué demonios está pasando.

Fuegos artificiales y diversos mecanismos pirotécnicos están causando estragos en uno de los pisos superiores. Allí unos están pasando de piso en piso, y otros están dejando palabrotas en el aire para que todos las leamos. ¡Qué bueno! ¿Quién habrá sido?  
  
"Esto es cosa de esos dos," comenta uno de séptimo. "Me juego mi varita y no la pierdo."  
  
Pues no me extrañaría nada que hubieran sido los gemelos Weasley. Más gente lo comenta, pero enseguida otros los chistan, que Umbridge no tiene por qué sospechar tan rápidamente como haría Filch.  
  
Cuando la novedad ha pasado un poco, volvemos a terminarnos el postre.

Pero no hemos hecho más que sentarnos, cuando veo a Hannah pasar corriendo junto a nuestra mesa en dirección a la mesa de profesores, que se encuentra medio vacía (la mayoría ha salido más a contemplar el espectáculo que a detenerlo). El rubiales se ha puesto en pie como un resorte, y otros en nuestra mesa miran hacia allí y comentan con curiosidad. Algo debe de haber pasado, porque Sprout se ha limpiado rápidamente con la servilleta, ha tragado lo que fuera que estaba masticando de un golpe, y se ha levantado corriendo para acompañarla de vuelta a la salida. De pronto tengo un mal presentimiento.  
  
"Algo ha pasado con Ernie," murmuro con un nudo en el estómago.

Quiero seguirlas, pero mis piernas no se mueven. ¿Le habrá alcanzado alguna explosión? ¿Por qué Hannah no nos ha dicho nada a nosotros primero?  
  
"Vamos, Justin," me dice Zach, tirandode mí.

Pero los pasillos son un caos y no sabemos bien hacia dónde han ido. Al final optamos por preguntar, y alguien nos dice que sí, que ha visto a Sprout subiendo las escaleras con una chica rubia con coletas. Volvemos a preguntar, pero la gente está más pendiente de los fuegos que de lo que hacen los demás. El camino está bloqueado por un letrero de humo que reza <<Comemierda el que lo lea>>.

"¡Comemierda el subnormal que lo haya escrito!"

"Zacharías, hombre, no hay que tomárselo como algo personal. Echemos un vistazo en la biblioteca."

Pero en la biblioteca no queda casi nadie. Empiezo a ponerme muy nervioso. Miramos de nuevo en el comedor, en los baños. Ernie no está por ninguna parte. En la sala común. No, tampoco. Al final volvemos hacia el gran recibidor, y es cuando vemos a Ernie bajar junto a Hannah y Sprout. Suelto todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en un profundo suspiro de alivio, y corro hacia ellos.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntamos casi a la vez el rubiales y yo.  
  
"Chicos, tened mucho cuidado a partir de hoy, ¿está claro?" nos dice Sprout a todos. "No siempre voy a poder estar ahí para sacaros del apuro si esa pandilla se pone tonta. Por favor, no les deis motivos."  
  
"Sí, profesora," responde Ernie, tan serio que vuelvo a sentir cierta aprensión. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?  
  
Sprout vuelve al comedor y nosotros la seguimos a cierta distancia, mientras Hannah y Ernie nos cuentan atropelladamente (ella) y matizando brevemente (él) la fundación de la nueva Brigada Inquisitorial, que se caracteriza por tener una insignia con una "I" y estar compuesta por la peor escoria de Slytherin: Malfoy y compañía.  
  
"Primero le quita puntos a Ernie por contradecirle y luego lo arresta para interrogarlo," solloza Hannah, quien ha presenciado la detención y gracias a eso ha podido avisar. "Dicen que están interrogando a todos los principales cabecillas, y que a Harry le estaba interrogando la propia Umbridge cuando se han desatado los fuegos artificiales, los petardos y los cohetes, pero no he visto a los de Ravenclaw siendo interrogados, todo sea dicho. ¿Habéis visto a Anthony o a Padma en el comedor?"  
  
"Sí, estaban todos. Pero ¿qué más da? A Padma la pillaron ayer junto a su hermana," responde Zacharías."¿Crees que nos interrogarán también a los demás, eh, Ernie?"  
  
"No lo sé, pero ya has oído a Sprout: ándate con mucho ojo cerca de Malfoy y sus esbirros. Tú también, Justin. Mantente lo más lejos posible. Especialmente de ese despreciable de Malfoy."  
  
"¿A dónde vas, Ernie? El comedor está..." le dice Hannah.  
  
"No tengo hambre. Ve tú, que aún no has comido, y pon sobre aviso a los demás, por favor."  
  
Y sin más, se va en dirección a nuestra casa.  
  
Voy a seguirle cuando Hannah me dice rápidamente:

"Justin, no sé qué habrá pasado en el despacho de Umbridge, pero todo era muy raro. Malfoy se ha encerrado con él a solas y ha dejado a los demás, a cuatro, vigilando la puerta. Umbridge no estaba con él, ha llegado después, cuando ha visto a Sprout abriendo a la fuerza la puerta, y se ha puesto a gritar que no estaban utilizando métodos fuera de lo normal para interrogar a un prefecto sobre sus obligaciones. Pero estoy segura de que sí que lo estaban haciendo. Por favor, asegúrate de que Ernie está bien, ¿vale?"  
  
"No digas tonterías Hannah, a eso mismo iba," le guiño un ojo. Pero ahora sí que estoy seriamente angustiado.  
  
¿Qué le ha hecho esa sabandija de Malfoy a _mi_ Ernie?

"Te estaba esperando," me sonríe, cuando llego a la habitación.

Deja los deberes a un lado y abre los brazos para que me acerque a él. Aún lo estoy apretando fuerte, fuerte, cuando le pregunto:  
  
"¿Qué te ha hecho ese indeseable?"  
  
"Nada, lo normal, amenazarme," responde tranquilamente.  
  
"¿Amenazarte con qué? ¿Con quitarte puntos? ¡Como si eso importara!"  
  
"Bueno, ha estado tanteando mi fibra sensible, como si fueran las cuerdas de tu bandurria, hasta que la nota adecuada ha sonado."  
  
"¿Qué nota?"  
  
"Primero ha amenazado con perjudicar las de Hannah. No sé cómo, y seguro que él tampoco. Ha sido sólo un farol para tantearme. Todo el mundo sabe lo afectada que está Hannah por los TIMOS."  
  
"¿Y luego?"  
  
"Me ha dicho que las serpientes se comen a las arañas, y que sabe que Cho no es la única viuda negra de Hogwarts."  
  
"¿Qué? Ah..." comprendo. "¿Y?"  
  
"Ha amenazado con hacerte daño a ti, Justin. A ti. Porque sabe... bueno, porque intuye que a mí..."  
  
"Ernie, nos vio huir ayer casi de la mano por el pasillo. Si no nos detuvo entonces es porque esperaba cazar una presa más jugosa. Posiblemente una con gafas y cicatriz."  
  
"¿Ah sí? Pues con más razón."  
  
"¿Y por qué tendría que amenazarte? Y, ya que estamos, ¿para qué detenerte y meterte en una habitación con cuatro gorilas en la puerta? Quizá seas prefecto, y uno de los cabecillas del ED, pero ¡eres un Hufflepuff! ¿Qué va a sacar de ti?"  
  
Ernie parece vacilar y no me mira cuando responde:  
  
"¿Qué más da? ¿Acaso necesita Draco Malfoy un motivo para ser tan repelente y desagradable como es? No, lo hace por puro vicio."  
  
No me quedo muy convencido, pero lo dejo estar.  
  
"Justin, por favor," me besa la sien antes de mirarme a los ojos, "prométeme que te mantendrás lejos de él. Que tal y como están las cosas, con su estúpida brigada rondando los pasillos ansiosa por desplegar su nueva autoridad, puede ser peor que un basilisco."  
  
"Lo tendré en cuenta," me río y le beso. "Sí además es él el que me evita, porque dice que la locura se contagia," sonrío. "No me será difícil hacer lo mismo."  
  
Ernie sonríe de nuevo y se queda más tranquilo, mirándome de esa forma que a mí me pone muy, muy nervioso. Así que hundo la cara en su cuello y nos quedamos así, a gusto, un rato hasta la hora de ir a la siguiente clase.

Para entonces Ernie tiene tanta hambre que tenemos que asomarnos a las cocinas para pedir por favor un plato de algo, un sándwich, lo que sea. Los elfos domésticos están tan encantados con nuestra visita que empiezan a sacarnos de todo, y me cuesta convencerles de que ya he comido y sólo me entra si acaso un postre. Me recuerdan a Pumky, el elfo de Ernie.

Al final tenemos que correr hasta clase, pero como esa tarde está el colegio sumido aún en el revuelo, no se avanza mucho en ninguna materia. Y como los profesores están en huelga de brazos caídos en lo que a los fuegos y petardos se refiere, la sapo se pasa el día de una clase a otra. Es muy divertido.

Eso sí, tenemos todos mucho cuidado de no dejárselo notar.

* * *

 

Por la noche estamos todos muy alterados de nuevo. El espectáculo de luces, colores y explosiones sigue ahí fuera. Algunos no se apartan de las ventanas encantadas. Hay explosiones tan fuertes que nos levantan del sillón.

Los temas de conversación siguen siendo los mismos de todo el día: ¿Dónde está Dumbledore? ¿Cuándo volverá? ¿Es verdad que mató a tres antes de huir o sólo los dejó estupefactos? ¿Nadie va a intentar un golpe de estado contra la sapo? ¿Han sido de verdad los gemelos Weasley los causantes de este fabuloso desaguisado? ¿Y quién hizo que Montague, el capitán de los Slythein, apareciera atascado en un retrete? (ya podría haber aparecido en las Kimbambas, decían los del equipo); y lo que es más importante, ¿qué vamos a hacer contra la Brigada Inquisitorial?

* * *

  
Por fortuna el viernes nos darán las vacaciones de Pascua, así que podremos tomarnos un respiro de clases y centrarnos en estudiar. Los de quinto y séptimo no volvemos a casa por vacaciones, hay que dar el todo por el todo hacia la recta final. Y además, no soportaría ahora mismo separarme de Ernie ni por una semana. Qué le voy a hacer, soy así.  
  
Bandurria en mano, saco mis carpeta de partituras temáticas y voy pasando separadores: _Para depresiones, para celebraciones, para camelarme a las chicas, para camelarme a los chicos, proscritas por los recuerdos, novedades inclasificadas_... mmm... ¡Ésta!  
  
No llevo tocando ni 30 segundos cuando un hijo de muggles de sexto exclama:  
  
"Oh, ¿ahora te ha dado por Pink Floyd en serio?"  
  
"Por prescripción paterna, nada más."  
  
Desde el _Wish You Were Here_ que le dedicamos a Cedric, no había vuelto a tocarlos en público.  
  
"¿Tu padre también estaba hasta los cojones de que tocaras siempre las mismas canciones?" pregunta Summerby, pero Zacharías se adelanta a responder:  
  
"Anda, majete, no hablemos de cantadas."  
  
"Tranquilo, Summerby, que a la próxima lo lograrás, ya lo verás, por mis huevos y los tuyos," le dice el capitán, siempre a su lado, siempre motivándole.  
  
"Sólo cuando lo hago por la noche," respondo yo al fin, aguantándome la risa. "Por eso me regalan partituras nuevas en cuanto tienen ocasión, y yo no me quejo."  
  
"Nosotros también estamos profundamente agradecidos," asevera un amigo bardo de sexto. "Díselo en tu próxima carta, por favor."  
  
"¿Y qué vamos a tocar esta noche?" pregunta otro, que por fin ha terminado de afinar la suya. "¿Nos marcamos un murete?"  
  
"¡Sí, sí, que viene que ni pintado!" comenta el otro.  
  
"Pero sin cantar, ¿no? Porque como la sapo os oiga..." comenta otro de séptimo.  
  
"Los demás podéis tararearla y pensar las letras en vuestra cabeza," sugiere el se sexto. "Así, en protesta colectiva."  
  
"¡Pero si no nos las sabemos!" protesta uno de cuarto.  
  
"Mejor así," asiente él.  
  
"No, hombre, ¿qué gracia tiene, si no saben el significado de la canción?" saco la partitura. "A ver, Hufflepuffs, venid todos aquí, vamos a hacer una coral de murmullos. Ernie, Hannah, ¿podéis traer a los demás?"  
  
"¿Qué os proponéis?"  
  
"Una pequeña revolución Hufflepuff, que hacía ya tiempo," respondo tranquilamente. "Los que estáis aquí, id leyendo estas letras. Si, ya sé que las palabras andan sueltas por la partitura, pero todos sabéis leer y juntarlas en frases, ¿no? ¡Venga, que no se diga! ¡Que somos la casa de los trabajadores! Tú y tú, no huyáis."

Risas. Gente que llama a gente. De pronto tenemos a más de media casa concentrada, pasando las letras de mano en mano, tres bandurrias practicando ciertas partes, y los dos prefectos reuniendo activamente al resto. Una vez reunidos todos los que voluntariamente han acudido, repetimos el plan.  
  
"La idea es cantar sin letra, pero sabiendo lo que se canta, ¿está claro? Por Dumbledore, por el colegio y contra la sapo y la Brigada Inquisitorial que nos quita puntos por el mero hecho de ser Hufflepuffs, ¿estamos de acuerdo?" arenga Ernie.  
  
"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" coreamos todos como buenas ovejas, unos con más ardor que otros.

Fuera siguen oyéndose explosiones. ¿No es evidente que hay un ambiente de fiesta enrarecida? Hay que canalizar de algún modo toda esa tensión e incertidumbre, toda esa emoción y esperanza, todo lo que está sucediendo a nuestro alrededor y que no entendemos ni cómo ni hasta cuándo ni por qué.

Comenzamos las bandurrias. Tardamos un par de minutos en ponernos de acuerdo. Alguno tose. Todos miramos a Summerby. No ha sido él. Expectación. Empezamos de nuevo. La tocamos una vez.

A la segunda, algunos van tarareando "mmmmm".

A la tercera, ya hay voces que nos siguen claramente al son del "lalala".

A la cuarta, medio coro se va emocionando y sigue la melodía con fuertes "NANANANA".

A la quinta, uno de segundo grita espontáneamente:

" _Hey! Teachers, leave the kids alone!_ " y Zacharías, que está cerca, le da una colleja por bocazas.

Para cuando llegamos a la octava, el tarareo es tan potente que no necesita de letra. Me emociono y todo. Ni siquiera hacen falta efectos especiales, porque las luces de las ventanas artificiales con los fuegos que se pierden en la noche, con las explosiones, y todo ello combinado con la media luz que hemos dejado en la sala, basta para crear el ambiente.

Cuando terminamos, todos aplaudimos con ganas.  
  
"Muy bien chicos y chicas, y ahora todos a dormir. Los de primero, ¡a la cama! Los de segundo, ¡a la cama! Los de tercero... ya sabéis cómo sigue."  
  
"¿Nos vas a arropar a los mayores también, Macmillan?" le dice uno de séptimo, dándole un codazo al pasar.  
  
"¡Los de sexto nos pedimos primer!"  
  
"Deja, que ya tiene a quién arropar en su propio dormitorio,, susurra Zacharías para que sólo él y yo lo oigamos. "Buenas noches, tíos, ha estado bien esto."  
  
"Podríamos juntar a todo el colegio la próxima vez," comenta Hannah entusiasmada.  
  
"Y después te despiertas... en el despacho de Umbridge, claro," le dice el rubiales con un beso.  
  
"Pues yo también creo que estaría genial," la defiende Susan.

Y se marchan los tres discutiendo.  
  
En medio de la desbandada general, me acerco a felicitar a mis compañeros de bandurria mientras las limpiamos y guardamos bien. Algunas niñas se nos acercan. Yo intento cedérselas todas a ellos, pero hay fans persistentes que quieren favores personales de los músicos, esto es, canciones dedicadas. Yo digo que "Claro, claro", con una enorme sonrisa, y huyo valientemente a mi dormitorio, con una reverencia que les hace reír.

Esta vez soy yo el que da el beso de buenas noches a Ernie cuando se apaga la última luz. Lo que pasa es que antes de que me de la vuelta para volver a mi cama, Ernie me agarra de los brazos y me tira a la cama con él, que luego no digan que no arropa a los suyos. Oh, Ernie. Aquí me quiero quedar yo. Ernie coge la varita de la mesilla, cierra mis cortinas y las suyas, y prepara una alarma por si los demás se levantan antes que nosotros. No es la primera vez que nos dormimos así, por supuesto, pero sí la primera en la que lo hacemos completamente embocadillados. Y si no estuviéramos tan cansados, la cosa no se quedaría en un... mmmm... en un...

"Justin, que como sigas, no respondo de mí y mañana me he propuesto estudiar 10 horas. Ten compasión de un pobre prefecto, ¿quieres?"  
  
"Sí, quiero."

"En qué hora..."

"Mañana que sean 9 y no se hable más."

Y no se habla más.

* * *

Las vacaciones de Pascua pasan en un suspiro, pero nadie de nuestro curso se ha tomado uno con los exámenes tan cerca. Entre estudiar, ver alguna vez los entrenamientos del equipo, tocar la bandurria por las tardes y tener una ración de Ernie cada noche (pese a que muchas veces no podamos más que dormir juntos, si los demás deciden acostarse pronto), cuando queremos darnos cuenta han empezado de nuevo las clases.

Se acabaron los días tranquilos y los huevos de chocolate. Entre todos los que han recibido en nuestra casa, nos hemos puesto ciegos a comer. Ernie hasta ha vuelto a hacer gimnasia:

"Al menos un par de semanas, hasta que baje un poco de peso."

Que conste que yo me ofrezco a ayudarle, pero su respuesta es:

" _Esa_ gimnasia no es suficiente, Justin. Aunque tampoco le haré ascos."

Ernie siempre tiene que hacer todo lo que se propone. No obstante, procura hacer ejercicio cerca de donde Hannah repasa lecciones en alto, para no perder ni un minuto de su programa diario.

Nuestro prefecto lo lleva aparentemente bien, pero Hannah está recayendo un poco en ese agobio feroz que casi la destroza hace unas semanas. Yo creo que Zacharías es un buen apoyo, aunque a veces discutan y eso no ayude mucho a los nervios de Hannah. Pero al menos la distrae, y además al saberse querida de esa manera hace que ya no piense en que sería mejor irse del colegio porque no vale para nada.

* * *

 

  
Y es que Zach está de verdad pillado. Llevan ya dos semanas juntos, cuando me dice, sentados él y yo junto al lago tras un entrenamiento del equipo:

"Tío, estoy enamorado."  
  
"Yo también."  
  
"Pero a mí es la primera vez que me pasa."  
  
"Yo sólo espero que me dure."  
  
"Me tiene como atontado, es como si no fuera yo."  
  
"¿Quizá porque por fin te preocupas de verdad por alguien que no eres tú?"  
  
"Quizá. Espero que apruebe. Con todo lo que estudia, espero de verdad que saque muy buenas notas. Se lo merece. Aunque a veces quisiera que me hiciera un poco más caso a mí, y menos a los libros..."  
  
"No creo que por estudiarse 5 libros extra de cada materia vaya a sacar mejores notas," asiento empáticamente.  
  
"Es que dice que no se siente segura."  
  
"¿Cuándo se ha sentido Hannah segura?"  
  
Zacharías parece pensárselo.  
  
"¿Cuándo crees que será seguro... _ya sabes_?"  
  
"¿El qué?"  
  
"YA SABES tío. Avanzar. Aún es pronto, lo sé, lo sé. Pero, no sé, poco a poco... ¿quizá cuando ella esté en sexto? ¿O será demasiado pronto?"  
  
"Me hacen a mí esperar hasta sexto y me muero."  
  
"Ya, pero para vosotros es más fácil. Compartís ducha, dormitorio, constitución hormonal. Con las chicas es distinto. Hay que ser más..."  
  
"¿Paciente?"  
  
"Considerado."  
  
"Pues yo creo que un polvo ahora mismo ayudaría mucho a Hannah a tomarse las cosas con más calma, fíjate lo que te digo."  
  
"Justin, no seas burro, que estamos hablando de mi novia."  
  
"Precisamente. Lo digo como amigo de ella. Un polvo a la semana la ayudaría mejor que las pociones de Pomfrey. Pero sé que es pronto aún, acabáis de empezar. Ernie y yo jugábamos con ventaja."  
  
"¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres concretamente?"  
  
"Es igual. Tú sigue ahí, apoyándola. Que no se ponga muy nerviosa. No la irrites mucho. No hables de las buscadoras de otros equipos delante de ella. Si es posible, al final del día no le digas que tal libro de consulta que ha estado mirando y resumiéndose con ahínco, no sirve para nada."  
  
"¿Y si hay una buena razón para decírselo?"  
  
"Con mayor motivo. Se sentirá peor si se da cuenta de que tienes razón."  
  
"Me estás dejando sin temas de conversación."  
  
"Pues ya era pobre vuestra conversación..."  
  
"Mira, estoy de vuestros TIMOS hasta... Tengo unas ganas de que lleguéis a sexto..."  
  
"¿Para hablar mejor con ella o para tirártela?"  
  
"Justin, tío, serás maricón, pero eres más burro..."  
  
"Lo siento, yo también tengo un poco de ansiedad últimamente. Por si no lo sabías, yo también me examino."  
  
"Hombre, ya iba siendo hora de que te dieras cuenta de que de este curso depende tu carrera futura. ¡Enhorabuena! Aún estamos en mayo, tienes, veamos...¿un mes? Suficiente."  
  
"¿Por qué te crees que me está entrando la ansiedad? Porque ya le estoy viendo las orejas al lobo. Y me temo que viene para merendárseme y no dejar ni los huesos."  
  
"Tú tranquilo, tío, que yo me puse a estudiar en serio dos semanas antes, y los saqué bien."  
  
"¿Cuál es tu secreto?"  
  
"Renunciar a las que sabía de sobra que no iba a sacar ni aunque hubiera estudiado desde primero todos los días con la materia de quinto."  
  
"No es mala idea. Pero, ¿cómo puedo saber cuáles necesito y cuáles no?"  
  
"Oh, pronto os lo dirán. Dentro de poco toca que os den las sesiones esas sobre las salidas después de Hogwarts. No te entusiasmes mucho cuando veas las opciones. Recuerda, ante todo recuerda, de qué casa vienes. Y luego ya puedes soñar, si te dejan."

* * *

  
Efectivamente, una semana después de las vacaciones, Sprout, como jefa de nuestra casa, nos va llamando uno a uno a su despacho para hablarnos de las salidas profesionales después del colegio. Esperaba que me dijera que mi futuro está en la botánica, o en la psicología mágica, o que ya tenían un asiento reservado para mí de sella-pergaminos en el Ministerio. Pero en realidad sólo me suelta una explicación sucinta acerca de las carreras más extendidas y las asignaturas y notas que se necesitan.  
  
"¿Qué hace exactamente un auror?" le pregunto.

Nunca me quedó claro a qué se dedicaba Ojoloco Moody, el auténtico. Ella me explica que son los que se dedican a detener a los magos oscuros, a los mortífagos. Algo así como las fuerzas especiales de seguridad del mundo mágico.  
  
"No creo que valga para eso," sonrío yo, que no puedo ni imaginarme delante de uno de esos fugitivos peligrosos con mi varita. Quizá si tuviera mi bandurria, podría afectarles de algún modo desagradable. Pero con la magia no tengo nada que hacer.  
  
"Oh, no te preocupes, Justin. Pocos en nuestra casa tienen el carácter necesario para convertirse en auror. Los ha habido, por supuesto. Y yo tenía las esperanzas puestas en Cedric. Ese chico podría haber sido lo que quisiera. Es una pena que lo matara el peor de los magos oscuros antes siquiera de que se decidiera a cazarlos. Después de él, no he vuelto a ver potencial aún en ninguno de los nuestros. Ernie parecía ilusionado con la idea, hasta que le he dicho que los aurores, o sus familias, no suelen tener una vida muy longeva si hay mortífagos sueltos por el mundo mágico. Y me temo que no sólo ellos, en los tiempos en los que vivimos... Pero, en fin, Justin. ¿Has visto más o menos por dónde quieres encauzar tus pasos el año que viene?"  
  
"La verdad, aún no lo sé muy bien."  
  
Sprout empieza darme consejos, como que si se me ha pasado por la cabeza ser músico profesional, que no tiene mucha salida, que lo olvide; y me pregunta que si he pensado en la docencia, porque me ve madera de profesor, tengo mucha paciencia con los más jóvenes que yo. Mira, esa idea sí me gusta. Pero no sé... pasar el resto de mi vida en Hogwarts, sin mis amigos...

"No, no podría," les digo a ellos en la sala común. Estamos los cuatro: Susan, Hannah, Ernie y yo.  
  
"Yo tampoco podría ser auror. El reto parece emocionante, pero supondría demasiado sacrificio," dice Ernie.  
  
"Yo quiero trabajar en el Ministerio, como mi tía. Parece un trabajo muy interesante."  
  
"Yo quiero aprobar con buena nota todas las de quinto y los TIMOS. Después, aprobar todas las de séptimo y los ÉXTASIS. Después... ya me lo pensaré, " dice Hannah.

"Pero querréis casaros y tener hijos, ¿no?" les pregunto.  
  
"¿Quién?" preguntan a la vez los tres, y casi fulmino con la mirada a Ernie, pero me puede la risa.  
  
"Tú y Terry no, Susan. Pasáis demasiado tiempo juntos. Si no rompéis antes del verano, lo haréis nada más volver, por el shock del agradable respiro veraniego. Y tú, Hannah..." miro alrededor, veo que el rubiales no está, "...como sigas ignorándole así por culpa de los estudios, no te va a durar mucho."  
  
"No digas tonterías, Justin. Queda un mes para los exámenes. El año que viene no será tan estresante."  
  
"Y en séptimo ya no estará," comenta Susan de pasada. "Qué pena, ¿no? Tendrías que haberte buscado a uno de nuestro curso."  
  
"Prefiero a uno mayor. Tiene más experiencia."  
  
"Ooooh, ¿en qué, en qué?" pregunta toda emocionada.  
  
"Ya ha pasado los TIMOS y puede darme muchos consejos."  
  
Susan menea la cabeza, exasperada.  
  
"¿Es que no piensas en otra cosa?"  
  
"Bueno, chicas, no discutáis, que al fin y al cabo las dos estáis obsesionadas con algo que empieza por 'T'", intervengo yo, y al menos consigo que las dos se pongan de acuerdo para atizarme.

Las tengo a las dos agarradas por los brazos de mala manera, cuando un grupito de niñas de primero y segundo se lo toma como excusa para atacarme también, en defensa de sus compañeras "oprimidas" (en especial su prefecta, que es su ídola por los cortes que le pega al rubiales en sus discusiones públicas, que son casi todas), y de pronto me encuentro embocadillado, asediado, amordazado y bastante indefenso.  
  
"Efniiii... ayu- pffffff... ayuuuuu-"  
  
"Sí, yo también creo que hay una pega a la recomendación de Sprout," dice él, sin levantar ni la vista ni un dedo de su libro de Pociones. "Creo sinceramente que tienes madera de profesor, pero enseguida dejas que se te suban a la chepa."

Ernie espera unos minutos a que empiecen a venir también niños, atraídos por el revuelo de gente cayéndose y saltando del sofá (para entonces el vapuleo se ha extendido a otras ofensivas particulares, y ni la autoridad de Hannah la prefecta y sus gritos basta para que se me quiten de encima), y entonces, ya sí, se pone en pie, empieza a agarrarlos con una sola mano a cada uno, y a apartarlos poco a poco de la masa humana, hasta que me saca, sofocado y enrojecido. Con un par de órdenes bien dadas, pero con suavidad, eso sí, dispersa a los alborotadores, me sienta en el sofá, me atusa los pelos, y se sienta junto a mí a seguir leyendo su libro.  
  
"Sexto, sexto, sexto, quiero que llegue sexto."  
  
"¿Para qué?"  
  
"Lee entre letras," lo miro de soslayo, sonriendo con todos los dientes al tiempo que recupero el aliento.  
  
Ernie ve mi sonrisa, frunce el ceño, lo piensa un momento, y luego pone los ojos en blanco.  
  
"Justin, aún me quedan dos horas de repaso de pociones."  
  
"Sí, ya lo sé. Tengo paciencia."  
  
No sé otras, pero Pociones es una de las que seguro segurísimo, me voy a dejar.

* * *

  
Antes de que pueda dejar Pociones o cualquier otra asignatura, los que dejan el colegio directamente son los gemelos Weasley. Con una salida triunfal en la que anuncian la apertura de su nueva tienda de bromas en el Callejón Diagón, y animan a Peeves a que siga haciendo la vida imposible a la sapo por ellos, abandonan Hogwarts justo antes de los EXTASIS. Esos si que se lo montan bien.

Qué caretos se les ha quedado a la Brigada de los Imbéciles, como los llamamos en nuestra casa, cuando y donde no nos oyen. Para colmo, los Weasley han dejado el colegio exatraña y literalmente empantanado, lo que tiene a la sapo y a Filch fuera de sí, porque los profesores han vuelto a hacer huelga de brazos caídos.

El que está que se sale de alegría es Zacharías, a quien nos hemos encontrado dando saltos en uno de los sofás gritando: "¡VIVA, VIVA!", feliz por la marcha de sus peores enemigos en el colegio. Le tenían más acojonado que los Slytherin.

* * *

Y hablando de las serpientes, Hufflepuff gana a Slytherin y el capitán casi se come a besos a Summerby delante de todo el equipo. Menos mal que se contiene a tiempo. Por lo menos nuestro buscador puede disfrutar esta vez de la gran fiesta que montamos. Hasta le dedico una canción, que el muy ingrato no aprecia porque se está dejando mimar por varias chicas de nuestra casa y no me hace ni caso. Me consuelo pensando que el capitán está peor que yo, que ni sé de quién tiene celos, si de ellas, o de él. Su novia le dejó después de que no la viera en dos semanas por entrenar antes de este partido. Zorravenclaw tenía que ser (aunque en este caso... creo que la chica tiene razón).

Ahora sólo nos queda esperar el resultado del siguiente partido. De la diferencia de puntos depende que aspiremos al primer o al segundo puesto. Lo que quiere decir que, aunque pocas, ¡hay esperanzas!

* * *

 

Dichas esperanzas terminan cuando Gryffindor gana a Ravenclaw con buena puntuación.

Y aunque me siento también un poco mal por Luna y su sombrero de águila (que casi me muerde cuando la iba acariciar), me hace ilusión que a la innombrable la haya dejado Ginny Weasley con un palmo en las narices. ¡Ja, chúpate esa! Sé que no debería alegrarme, lo sé. Pero soy humano, yo también tengo mi lado oscuro, y no soporto a la viuda negra lacrimosa. De hecho, ya está llorando otra vez, para que vayan a consolarla. Qué asco la tengo, qué asco.

De camino al castillo de vuelta del partido, acompañado por un nutrido grupo de casa, de pronto me doy cuenta de que justo detrás de nuestro grupito van Harry y Hermione, hechos unos zorros. ¿Qué hacen ahí que no están con su equipo, celebrando? Bueno, da igual. Por ahí viene la procesión, llevando a Weasley en brazos y cantando la nueva versión de la canción. Qué bonita es la Copa de Quidditch. No creo que la vea en nuestra sala común antes de que me gradúe. Pero al menos me queda la satisfacción de que nuestro equipo ganó al campeón. Dos veces. Y en una lo tendría que haber barrido por goleada.  
  
Por la noche, el equipo se reúne alrededor de la foto ampliada de Cedric, que sigue colgada del tablón de anuncios junto con tantas otras fotos. El capitán es el que habla primero:  
  
"Lo siento, Cedric, hemos llegado más lejos de lo que hicimos hace dos años, Cedric, hemos ganado a los dos grandes. Y si no fuera por la diferencia de puntos... ejem... por la mala suerte, habríamos podido ganar la Copa de Quidditch. Espero que, estés donde estés, te sientas orgulloso de nosotros."

"Lo siento, Cedric, la culpa fue mía, debí haber contenido aquel estornudo," añade Summerby, acongojado.

Los demás le azuzan y le dan palmadas amistosas en el hombro, y lo desmienten con vehemencia delante de la foto. Cedric sonríe desde su pose eterna de nervios ante la cámara, mirando a un lado y a otro. Pero yo sé que habría estado orgulloso de su equipo.

* * *

  
Una tarde Susan llega toda emocionada para contarnos que Michael y Ginny han roto por culpa del Quidditch, y que Michael está ahora con Cho Chang.  
  
"Sabía que tenía mal gusto, pero no hasta ese punto. Vaya un imbécil," comenta Hannah con desdén, desde la mesa de estudio.  
  
"¿Sí, verdad? ¿Quién quiere amargarse la vida con esa?" asiente Zacharías, sentado en la silla de al lado, pegado a ella, desde donde la ayuda a revisar historia con consejos impagables del estilo: "Este párrafo es una gilipollez" "Esta fecha no es importante" "¿A quién le importan estos dos duendes? El que mola es éste, fue el que inició la tercera revuelta y se lo cargaron cuando..."  
  
"Pues Terry me ha dicho que Cho está mucho más feliz ahora. Al menos Michael le hace caso, lo cual es un gran cambio. Harry estaba muy pendiente de sus amiguitos y pasaba de ella," comenta Susan.  
  
"Harry no necesita una novia ahora mismo, ya tiene demasiado en que preocuparse. Ni siquiera pudo participar de la victoria de Gryffindor porque a él, a diferencia de ella, le prohibieron jugar al Quidditch. Chang debería entenderlo," opina Ernie.  
  
"Yo creo que no tenían muy buena comunicación," sigue Susan.

Pero es Hannah la que dice lo que todos estamos pensando.  
  
"Susan, anda, dale un poco a la Historia, y deja los cotilleos, que la vida de infames Ravenclaws es una asignatura en la que tú ya tienes matrícula, no necesitas recitarla más."

* * *

 

En junio no hay más materia nueva, no hay más deberes, toca hincar los codos a base de bien. No puedo estar tanto tiempo en la biblioteca como nuestros prefectos, así que sigo prefiriendo el aire libre, el lago y a los que ya están ahí donde quiero llegar: Zacharías y los suyos, que además de avisarme de que ni se me ocurra aceptar ninguno de esos productos milagrosos que estudiantes mayores de otras casas están vendiendo, porque 1. es hacer trampas, y eso es una deshonra para nosotros, 2. son todos falsos, uno picó el año pasado y se puso muy, muy malito; me dicen que no hace falta que me angustie, porque no hay que ser un Cedric ni un Ernie para sacar los TIMOS decentemente.

Y como a Ernie de todos modos lo espero antes de ir a dormir, aprovecho también para estudiar por las noches.  
  
"Deberías dejar de comparar con todo el mundo las horas que dedicas a repasar, Ernie. Te estás volviendo un histérico," le digo una de ellas.  
  
Los de sexto y séptimo de nuestra casa están hasta las pelotas también, porque lleva así desde principios de curso, y ahora todavía con más ahínco.  
  
"Necesito saberlo, Justin. Necesito dejar mi conciencia tranquila."  
  
"Sí, pero ¿cómo puedes tener tu conciencia tranquila cuando mientes?"  
  
"¿Que miento?"  
  
"Sí, hoy a la entrada de Herbología les has dicho a Harry y a Ron que estudias una media de 8 horas diarias, pero eso no es cierto, estudias una media de 10."  
  
"Les he dicho que hago 10 en mis mejores días, y es verdad."  
  
"Entonces tus mejores días son todos."  
  
"Cuando te pones pesado, pierdo la hora de antes del desayuno. Y luego, como el martes, que no pude estudiar después de cenar porque se te ocurrió decirme que-"  
  
Le tapo la boca y sonrío con picardía.  
  
"Qué pesado con lo del martes. Si en el fondo te encantó que te _forzara_ a dejar de estudiar. Te dejé libre de culpa y remordimientos... o eso quiero creer. Y luego, ¿qué? ¿Eh? ¿Te cundió más al día siguiente o no?"  
  
Ernie gruñe por toda respuesta, pero está rojo como un tomate.

* * *

 

Un día antes de que los TIMOS se nos echen encima, llegan los examinadores a Hogwarts, un grupo de ancianos magos de aspecto muy serio. Los mayores, de nuevo, nos tranquilizan diciendo que los hay muy amables. Otros son más duros de roer, pero es como siempre, que los más duros al final son los más impresionables.

Dos semanas para la libertad, pienso yo la noche antes, en mi cama. Dos semanas: prácticos por la tarde, teóricos por la mañana.  
  
Ernie me ha pedido que, por mucho que nos cueste, y más a él, aunque no me lo crea (y no me lo creo, sé que los exámenes son mi peor rival con él), estas dos semanas no le provoque, no le haga perder horas de sueño, y no durmamos juntos para evitar tentaciones. La verdad es que hemos tenido una pequeña bronca, pero como no ha entendido el insulto cuando le he dicho que "por mí como si te metes a cura cuando acabes los EXTASIS", no ha llegado la cosa a riña parejil.

Si al final me tocará repasar la víspera, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, como si lo viera. Con lo que odio repasar mucho el día antes de un examen, que me pone más nervioso. Pero ahora están los de sexto y séptimo muy metidos también en lo suyo, así que no hay escapatoria posible. Comienza la cuenta atrás. Y a mí más me vale contar ovejitas estos días...

* * *

 

...Nah, Ernie vuelve a mi cama tras el primer día, y me confiesa que no aguantaría dos semanas sin abrazarme bajo las sábanas. Ya, ya. Ha debido de salirle especialmente bien el examen práctico de Encantamientos, porque él sí que parece encantado consigo mismo. Tanto, que acabo convenciéndome de que en realidad ha vuelto a mi lado sólo para revivir el examen de hoy y descargar sus preocupaciones sobre el de mañana. Eso sí, la terapia resulta, porque me duermo enseguida.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hannah logra atascar 10 minutos el examen práctico de Transfiguración al transfigurar un hurón en una bandada de flamencos. Así se hace, Hannah, con estilo. Zacharías ha intentado consolarla, pero le resultaba difícil contener la risa ante las numerosas anécdotas que corrían sobre las dificultades para desalojar el zoo espontáneo del aula para que se pudiera seguir examinando a la gente.

El miércoles todos bordamos nuestro examen de Herbología, por supuesto, nadie va a confesarle algo distinto a Sprout cuando nos pregunta con tanta ilusión y orgullo de maestra. Pero ahí estoy exultante hasta yo, que soy de los pocos que no miento (¡tanto tiempo haciendo de padrino de plantas ajenas y teniendo que empollarme sus cuidados especiales!). Sólo espero no sacar más nota que Ernie, o me odiará. No mucho, pero sé que lo hará.

El jueves, los cuatro miembros del ED nos confesamos la satisfacción de haber podido poner en práctica lo aprendido con Harry, y le mentamos varias veces durante la cena, agradecidos de verdad. Habríamos hecho un brindis de no ser porque habría resultado demasiado cantoso.

Runas antiguas no me va nada mal el viernes.

El sábado Hannah aún no ha superado lo del martes, y se echa a llorar al menos tres veces durante todo el día (una en el desayuno; otra cuando no le salía recitar una lección en particular del libro ni a la de seis; y la última, que es la más gorda, porque de ahí se fue directa a llorar a los baños, cuando alguien me pregunta que si cuando fui a las islas españolas en verano con mis padres aprendí a bailar _flamenco_ ), de modo que al final me uno a Zacharías para echarle un cable y animarla, algo que no se logra hasta el domingo por la tarde, cuando terminamos de repasar Pociones y tanto ella como Ernie se unen a las actividades de la casa (incluso a un bis de canción con tarareos), porque reconocen que necesitan despejarse un poco.  
  
"Ya haré un último repaso antes de dormir."  
  
"¿Otro _último_ repaso?"  
  
"Justin, la mayoría de la gente de nuestra casa da siempre Pociones por perdida, pero yo quiero estudiar Pociones el año que viene, y Snape sólo acepta en su clase a aquellos que saquen la máxima puntuación. Cedric lo logró, así que yo también lo voy a conseguir."  
  
El lunes por la noche, Ernie no las tiene todas consigo de haberlo hecho bien, pero aún mantiene un hilillo de esperanza, que se multiplica al día siguiente con una, de nuevo, actuación estelar en el examen de Aritmancia.

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas nos va medianamente bien, sobre todo a mí, que nunca se me han dado del todo bien los bichos que nos saca Hagrid para "cuidar" o "cuidarnos de".

La Astronomía nunca ha sido mi fuerte, y casi me duermo en el examen, hasta que Umbridge y otros 4 energúmenos asaltan la cabaña de Hagrid y atacan a McGonagall sin previo aviso, lo que hace que todos, incluídos los profesores, dejemos de prestar atención al examen durante varios minutos. Cuando el examen acaba, Ernie se acerca al trío maravillas unos instantes, y luego se reúne con nosotros para regresar al dormitorio y comentar tanto el examen como la jugada del Ministerio.  
  
"Terrible lo de McGonagall, ¿eh? Pero creo que este examen no ha presentado especial dificultad, pese a los obstáculos."  
  
Lo miro con incredulidad y no respondo.  
  
"¿Qué está pasando en Hogwarts?" comenta Susan espantada.  
  
"Que están despidiendo a los profesores incompetentes, eso es lo que pasa," responde Ernie. "Claro que la que juzga que son incompetentes, es la más incompetente de todos."  
  
En casa todo el mundo habla de lo ocurrido, claro, y hasta Ernie se olvida de repasar para expresar sus opiniones con éste y aquél y juzgar los porqués y las causas de esta situación, y cómo todo se solucionaría si Dumbledore iniciara una reconquista de Hogwarts antes de que termine el curso. No sé los demás, pero yo me voy a la cama antes de que dé la una. Mañana es el examen de Historia de la magia, y los exámenes de teoría tocha necesito tenerlos bien reposados, más que repasados. Ernie vuelve a las tantas de la madrugada, pero noto que sigue estudiando en la cama, porque hay una tenue luz que emana de detrás de las cortinas.

El examen en sí, el último de todos, por cierto, pasa sin mayor novedad. Porque Harry gritando y desmayándose en medio del examen sin venir a cuento no resulta ninguna novedad para los Gryffindor, por lo que nos cuentan después Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas. No sé lo que le habrá pasado, el examen no era tan difícil, aunque sí tostón, como era de esperar; pero como dice Ernie: "¡Qué más da, Justin! ¡Hemos terminado!"  
  
Salimos un rato los cuatro a dar un paseo al lago y cuando volvemos alguien ha arrojado no sé qué gas en las inmediaciones del despacho de Umbridge. Ya están los bromistas otra vez.  
  
"¡Qué más da, Justin! ¡Hoy es día de fiesta¡ ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo con los de séptimo, que imagino que estarán acabando ya los suyos!"  
  
"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que no tienes que estudiar ocho... diez horas al día."  
  
Ernie me mira, arquea una ceja y sonríe.

* * *

 

Por la tarde salimos los dos solos, ya que se ha declarado día oficial de "cada oveja con su pareja", antes de que nos den las vacaciones. En cierto rincón junto al lago nos encontramos a los Creevey, intentando sacar instantáneas del calamar gigante. Dennis posa abrazado a un tentáculo, haciendo el gesto de la victoria. _Flash_. Dos tentáculos, un extremo en cada mano. _Flash_. El calamar sale a la superficie y Dennis se le abraza. _Flash_.  
  
"¡Ey, Colin¿Nos sacas una foto?" le pido, y una vez hecha, añado en voz baja: "¿Es cierto que tienes una foto comprometedora de Hannah y Zacharías?"  
  
"¿Por qué, quieres copia?"  
  
Asiento vehementemente.  
  
"Vale, esta noche durante la cena te llevo las dos a la mesa."  
  
"¡Gracias Colin, eres un amor!"  
  
"No me hables de amor..."  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
"Porque estoy a ver si me echo novia antes del verano, que quiero tener algo que contarle a mi padre cuando vuelva."  
  
"¿A tu padre?"  
  
"Sí. No entiende que con 14 años tenga mi pared forrada de fotos de chicos del colegio. Un día en Navidades nos sentó a Dennis y a mí en la cocina y nos dijo algo que jamás olvidaré, pero que a día de hoy tampoco entiendo muy bien."  
  
"¿El qué?"  
  
"Tú sabes que mi padre es lechero, ¿verdad?"  
  
"Sí..."  
  
"Pues nos dijo que el futuro de la humanidad depende en buena medida de que no se malgaste ni una sola gota de leche."  
  
"Para leche, la de tu padre, y muy mala además."  
  
"¿Tú lo entiendes, Justin?"  
  
"Eso sí. Lo que no acabo de entender es por qué tu hermano está dando besitos al calamar."  
  
Ernie está contemplándolos estupefacto a pocos metros, mirándolos a ellos, mirándome a mí, y señalándolos con vigor y pavor.  
  
Colin suspira.  
  
"Le he dicho muchas veces que su amor no tiene futuro, pero Dennis dice que aún le quedan muchos años en Hogwarts para saber si están hechos el uno para el otro o no, antes de dar el paso."  
  
Qué fauna me rodea, de verdad. Ernie parece opinar lo mismo cuando volvemos al castillo.  
  
"Ahora sólo nos falta encontrarnos a Luna Lovegood, y tenemos ya la ronda de lunáticos completa."  
  
"Mira, por ahí va," señalo yo al verla dirigirse hacia el Bosque Prohibido acompañada por Neville Longbottom, Ginny y Ronald Weasley.  
  
"¿A dónde van? ¿Es que han montado los Gryffindor una fiesta en el Bosque esta noche?" pregunta Ernie.  
  
"Quién sabe. Igual saben dónde está Hagrid y van a reunirse con él," respondo yo.

Pero como ni Hermione ni Harry ni los otros tres aparecen a la hora de cenar, y sí los demás Gryffindors, mi teoría resulta la más plausible.

* * *

 

  
Aquella cena nos sabe mejor a todos que nunca, y luego, en la sala común, cantamos canciones y contamos historias y anécdotas del curso, debatiendo por qué habrá visto la gente a Umbridge volver histérica perdida del Bosque, qué hacía la Brigada Inquisitorial atrapada en su despacho hechos un cromo, y dónde estará el grupito que desapareció esta tarde.

No obstante, el momento más emotivo del día, para mí, tiene lugar, cómo no, en la cama, mi sitio favorito últimamente, donde estamos solos Ernie y yo, con la mitad de nuestra casa aún celebrando (hasta el amanecer, han prometido) el final de los exámenes, mientras que nosotros lo celebramos a nuestro modo, por supuesto.

Y no somos los únicos, que el golpeador se ha llevado a la cazadora a su dormitorio, no sin antes porfiar con Zacharías que no, que hoy le tocaba a él, que al fin y al cabo Hannah y Zach no necesitaban aún tanta intimidad. A lo que Zacharías ha respondido que no puede saberlo, porque nunca la tienen. La verdad es...que es cierto. Pero yo le he dicho que siempre puedes encontrarla si la buscas. No le he revelado todos mis secretos, porque si no, dejarían de ser mis escondites, y correría el riesgo de encontrármelos un día cuando los necesitara. Sí, soy así de egoísta con algunas cosas. Pero es que necesito esta intimidad con Ernie como el comer.

Me gusta recorrer cada uno de los rincones de su recio y bien dimensionado cuerpo, no me importa en qué forma; me encanta besarle durante minutos, largos minutos, e impedir que haga cualquier otra cosa, porque yo sólo quiero besarle, así se acabe el mundo. Y luego, tras una larga sesión de actividad placentera, cuando estamos tan baldados que apenas podemos mover los músculos de las pestañas, pero aún así empezamos a hablar del verano y de qué pasara con Hogwarts, y cómo seguiremos nosotros el año que viene, en séptimo, cuando todo acabe, y si el mundo será un lugar mejor o peor, si _Quien-tú-sabes_ no arruinará el futuro para todos; en ese momento, Ernie me destroza, y me rehace, y me vuelve a destrozar cuando empieza a acariciarme el pelo mientras me susurra al oído, abrazado a mi por la espalda, que no importa lo negro que se ponga todo en el futuro, porque, y esto termina recitándomelo, de memoria, como si hubiera estado guardándolo sólo para este momento:

_"...believe in me baby and I'll take you away  
From out of this darkness and into the day"_

Y como ahí se queda atascado, sigo yo:

_"From these rivers of headlights these rivers of rain  
From the anger that lives on the streets with these names  
'cos I've run every red light on memory lane"_

Y termina él, con verdadera emoción en su voz:

_"I've seen desperation explode into flames  
And I don't want to see it again. . ."  
_

Oh, Ernie.  
  
No dejaré que la vuelvas a ver. En mí no.  
  
_¿Te vienes conmigo?_ , es lo primero que recuerdo de Ernie, en el andén de King's Cross en primer curso. Y aún le veo, con su nariz respingona y su cara seria, acompañándome hasta el tren que me llevaba a mi nueva vida en Hogwarts, mi primer día en el mundo mágico. Y con Ernie sí que me bajaría en casi cualquier parada.

¿Quién dijo que el amor verdadero es el primer amor? Vale, quizá pueda serlo. Pero no es el único, ni el más grande.

  
Y para grande, Ernie.  
  
"Pase lo que pase, llévame contigo," le digo.  
  
"Muy bien. Empezamos este verano. Tu eliges el mes."  
  
Me río, y le respondo con un beso y un:  
  
" _Como desees_."

* * *

 

Aún hay varios acontecimientos extraños a final de curso, hasta que el Ministerio de la Magia anuncia por fin públicamente que es cierto, Quien-tú-sabes ha vuelto. Además, varios mortífagos fueron detenidos en el Ministerio, entre ellos el padre de Draco Malfoy.

Sin embargo, el último recuerdo feliz del quinto curso es el delicioso momento en el que todos los que estamos en nuestro compartimento en el Expreso de Hogwarts de regreso a Londres (Hannah, Ernie, Susan, Terry y Anthony, porque Zacharías está con los del equipo, que a algunos no los verá ya más) salimos en defensa de Harry cuando Malfoy y sus gorilas lo acorralan a la vuelta del baño. No sé ni lo que les soltamos entre todos por las varitas, sólo que estoy seguro de que fueron las maldiciones de Ernie las que más daño hicieron.

Una vez que Ernie y yo hemos ayudado al _niño que lo volvió a contar_ a meter en el portaequipajes las babosas amorfas que han quedado de semejante conjunción de hechizos (pena que sólo dure hasta que se les pase el efecto...), Ernie comenta que está deseando ver la cara de la madre de Malfoy cuando lo vea en la estación. Entonces llega Ronald Weasley y se lleva a Harry, no sin que antes éste nos de las gracias.  
  
Ernie, quien le tenía ganas a Malfoy, está radiante:

"Ni siquiera recordarán de donde les llovió, ja, ja."  
  
Sí, mejor que no se acuerden el año que viene.  
  
Aún nos quedan dos años en el colegio. Luego, ya se verá. Porque si es por mí, yo deseo pasar con Ernie todos los meses, de aquí a que me muera, algo que ya no tengo ningún deseo de que suceda pronto, Vóldemort mediante. Espero que a él los planes _no_ le salgan bien. Y, pase lo que pase, como bien decían mis adorados Dire Straits:

_It takes love over gold  
And mind over matter  
To do what you do that you must  
When the things that you hold  
Can fall and be shattered  
Or run through your fingers like dust._

* * *

Créditos:

 **Sketchs de los Monty Python:**[Defensa personal contra frutas](monty%20python%20self%20defense%20against%20fruit%20subtitulado%20) (del capítulo "Owl-stretching Time"), [La Inquisición española](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Yn_snV-BjE) I y [parte II](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxfg8xcZFYs) (del capítulo, "The Spanish Inquisition"), [Hint-hint-nudge-nudge, say no more](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ona-RhLfRfc) (visto por primera vez en "Monty Python in Hollywood").  
  
**Letras de canciones** : _Another brick in the Wall_ , de Pink Floyd; _Telegraph Road_ , y _Love over Gold_ de los Dire Straits.  
_Raindrops keep falling on my head_ es de Bacharach/Davies (no, Roger no).  
  
**Escena palalela de Draco interrogando a Ernie** : [_Dame un Segundo_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5249672). 


	18. Un Hufflepuff es para siempre

**Capítulo 18: Un Hufflepuff es para siempre**

Cedric no está en el andén el 1 de septiembre, pero así habría sido de todas formas este sexto curso. Cedric era dos años mayor que yo.

A veces me sigo preguntando qué habría sucedido de seguir Cedric vivo. ¿Habríamos pasado el verano juntos, como he hecho con Ernie? ¿Lo habrían permitido sus padres? ¿Y qué habría pasado después, ahora que él ya no tendría que regresar nunca más a Hogwarts? ¿Habría venido a verme a Hogsmeade, coincidiendo con las salidas? ¿Nos habríamos visto dos o tres veces al año, durante estos dos cursos de separación?  
  
¿Me habría esperado? Y si lo hubiera hecho, ¿con qué fin? Porque algo en mi sentido común me dice que Cedric no habría sacrificado su imagen pública tan fácilmente después de todo. Quizá hubiera llegado muy alto, y quizá hubiera seguido conmigo en la sombra. Quizá, no sé, algún día lo sabrían nuestros amigos. Quizá algún día sus padres. Quizá, algún día, y como anécdota del pasado, algún chico mejor que yo que hubiese llegado a conocer en esas esferas reservadas a alguien como Cedric, que alguien como yo jamás llegaría a pisar. Cuando mis pensamientos siguen esa corriente, la conclusión desemboca en que es una suerte que nunca vaya a poder averiguarlo. Y que siempre pueda seguir besando su foto con el mismo cariño ininterrumpido. Es el consuelo de los tontos enamorados.

El que sí me espera en el andén el 1 de septiembre es Ernie, como siempre ha sido y siempre será hasta que nos graduemos el año que viene.

A veces me sigo preguntando si seríamos tan amigos de seguir Cedric vivo. No habríamos pasado el verano juntos, quince días en su casa, una semana en la playa con sus primos, y otros quince días en la mía.

Mi madre nos pilló tonteando cerca de la piscina. Nada serio: empujoncitos, agarrones, amenazas con los morritos puestos. Me di cuenta de que nos miraba porque empezó a partirse de risa ella sola, con las toallas que nos había traído aún en sus brazos, hasta que salió mi padre a ver qué era el barullo y entre los dos nos acabaron sonsacando la verdad. Imagino que las miradas que nos echábamos a veces a la hora de comer eran suficientemente incriminatorias, pero la base de sus sospechas, según mi padre, era que a los 16 años, dos maromos de nuestra estatura (sobre todo la de Ernie) que son capaces de pasar una semana tras otra en los meses del caluroso verano en mutua y exclusiva compañía sin comentar ni una sola vez lo buena que está la vecina o la actriz de la película de la tarde, una de dos: o son unos alelados ultra introvertidos (y dado mi carácter, queda descartado), o son gays.

"Esto es culpa del Equipo-A, si lo sabré yo. Tantos años pendiente de las andanzas de cuatro hombres solitarios que sólo se tienen mutuamente para-"  
  
"Papá, no desbarres."  
  
"¿Eres consciente de que eres el último espécimen capaz de preservar el apellido de nuestra familia?"

Sólo tengo primas y viven tan lejos que apenas nos tratamos.  
  
"Bueno, ¿y qué? No se va a acabar el mundo por ello, ¿no? "  
  
"Al menos me consuelo porque alguien se preocupará de llevarte por el camino responsable, en nuestra ausencia," le sonrió mi madre, sentados ya los cuatro bebiendo limonada en la terraza. "Gracias, Señora Finch-Fletchley. No le quepa la menor duda."  
  
"Bebe y calla, Macmillan," le digo yo, dándole una colleja para acabar dejando mi mano en su nuca, como si tal cosa.

Y ahora, de camino a Hogwarts, Ernie se ha ido a su vagón de prefectos a cumplir con sus responsabilidades, y yo estoy con Susan, que me tiene abrazado mientras me relata entre lágrimas el verano tan horrible que ha pasado su familia, después de que los mortífagos se cargaran a su tía Amelia Bones de una forma bastante desagradable y horrenda. Hannah y Zacharías están aún de reencuentro veraniego en un rincón apartado del tren, pero la prefecta acaba viniendo también para hablar con Susan e intentar animarla, mientras Zacharías se va con los del equipo.

* * *

 

Está el ambiente caldeado en el mundo mágico. Dumbledore vuelve a ser nuestro director, pero tenemos un nuevo Ministro de la Magia. Después del altercado en el Ministerio a final de curso, en el que se vieron envueltos Harry y compañía, junto con un buen número de mortífagos, las noticias sobre el regreso de Quien-tú-sabes lo ocupan todo. Ahora el padre de Malfoy está en Azkabán, los mortífagos andan sueltos y reclutando más gentes y más criaturas para su temible causa, y nadie en el mundo mágico se fía ya ni de su abuela. Cuánto me alegro de que mi familia viva al otro lado. Sé que no por ello están a salvo precisamente, pero sí más que los magos ahora mismo.

Snape es por fin profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y un pedante gordinflón enseña ahora Pociones. De nuestra casa, sólo Ernie se ha apuntado. Sus TIMOS fueron brillantes, por supuesto. Hannah al final no lo hizo nada mal. Y yo salí adelante decentemente, así que no me quejo. ¡No me quejo!

* * *

Las primeras semanas de curso pasan moderadamente felices. Digo moderadamente, por ser justo con mis compañeros. Yo estoy en un limbo de paz espiritual, contento con mi suerte y con la de Ernie, aunque sólo sea por estar vivos, juntos y con nuestras familias intactas; incluso Susan, quien rompe en cierto momento con Terry, pero vuelven casi en seguida, parece más animada. Pero no se puede decir lo mismo de aquellos cuyos familiares van desapareciendo en goteo esporádico. Cada semana, uno o dos alumnos recibe una mala noticia. Cada mes, son varios los de nuestra casa.

Zacharías y Hannah son más o menos felices, y comen perdices, y se dan mutuamente con el plato en las narices... hasta que un día vienen a buscar a Hannah durante la clase de Herbología, para informarle casi a bocajarro de que han asesinado a su madre. Hannah abandona el colegio esa misma tarde, y el vacío que deja en nuestra casa, entre nosotros, nos recuerda vagamente a cierta noche de junio hace un par de años.

El golpe es fortísimo: Ernie se queda tan mal que no puede hacer nada a derechas en dos días, y me cuesta horrores animarlo. Pero para nadie igual que para Zacharías. Durante días amenaza con irse, con tirar la toalla, con dejarlo todo y pasar de "este estúpido colegio con su estúpido director que no hace nada por evitar que tantas cosas horribles ocurran". A duras penas logramos convencerle de que no haga tonterías y que aguante hasta el final. Sólo lo consigue, al fin, una carta de Hannah, diciendo que por favor, por favor, la escribamos todo lo que nos sea posible, porque ella no podrá regresar a Hogwarts este curso. Esa noticia, no obstante, deja a Zacharías tan afectado, que el capitán le prohibe asistir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch hasta que se le levante el ánimo y se le rebaje un poco la animosidad y las ganas de morder a alguien.

* * *

 

Quizá por eso Zacharías se presenta voluntario para comentar el primer partido de la temporada, el Slytherin VS Gryffindor. Ahora que Lee Jordan se ha graduado, no queda nadie con experiencia para cubrir su puesto, y por fin han decidido hacerlo de una forma más neutral, empleando un alumno de una casa ajena a la de los dos equipos contendientes en cada ocasión.

No obstante, Zacharías demuestra ante todo el colegio, no sólo su completa falta de imparcialidad, sino lo absolutamente insoportable que es... ejem, está actualmente; y recibe como premio a Ginny Weasley empotrándose contra su tribuna y dejándolo hecho unos zorros tras ganar el partido, contra los pronósticos del rubiales.

Se lo ha buscado él solito.

* * *

 

Después de aquello, se vuelve otra vez como una balsa de aceite. Me parece que se desahoga narrándole a Hannah las injusticias cometidas contra él en largos pergaminos que hace llegar a través de una sufrida lechuza cada dos días. Menos mal que ella tiene nuestras versiones del asunto para contrastar. De lo que no lo debe de caber la menor duda es del trastorno (más intenso de lo que ya le venía de fábrica) que su ausencia produce en el rubiales. A veces me llora un poco por la noche, como en los viejos tiempos, en los sofás de la sala común, mientras Ernie termina su montaña de deberes y tareas propias en la biblioteca. Y como no le gusta sufrir solo, al maldito, la noche del partido me comenta:  
  
"¿Y te has fijado en el nombre del capitán de Slytherin?"  
  
"Sí, Zach, como para no hacerlo."  
  
"Urquhart, ¿eh? Qué recuerdos. Ojalá pudiéramos volver a aquel verano."  
  
"No sé, yo me quedo con éste."  
  
"Qué gracioso, porque él y tú podéis estar juntos, pero mírame a mí: ni en verano, ni durante el curso, ni una mierda ya. ¡Es tan injusto! ¿Por qué siempre yo? ¿Por qué siempre a mí? ¿Por qué demonios siempre son los demás los afortunados qué... ? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que...? De verdad que un día voy a coger y..."  
  
"Sí, Zach..." le consuelo con resignación. "Claro Zach... Pobrecito de ti, Zach... Ven que te doy un abrazo, Zach... No me llores, anda..."

* * *

Ernie me comenta un día lo bueno que es Harry en Pociones. Como es la primera vez que da esa asignatura con él, no sabe si ha sido así siempre, o es sólo desde que Snape no es su profesor, pero asegura que Slughorn no cabe en sí de gozo cada vez que Harry resuelve la tarea antes que nadie y con métodos que el profesor ni siquiera ha explicado en clase.

Hermione le ha dejado caer, en una de estas ocasiones en las que se sienta con Ernie para evitar a los otros, que cualquiera puede sobresalir en determinadas materias, si se cuenta con el material adecuado, aunque también a veces cuenta más la astucia y la disposición para hacer trampas. Desde entonces Ernie sospecha que ese libro que Potter tomó prestado del almacén de la clase no es un libro de texto cualquiera.

"De todos modos, Justin, si de lo que se trata es de entrar a formar parte de ese selecto elenco de alumnos ilustres que toman té juntos en el despacho de Slughorn, prefiero guardar mis energías para el resto de materias," me asegura Ernie.

Sin embargo, le veo seguir con ojines golosos a Zabini, McLaggen y Granger cuando coinciden ante la puerta del Profesor de Pociones, una noche en que nosotros pasábamos por allí volviendo de la biblioteca.

* * *

 

El hecho de que Hermione se junte a veces con Ernie en Pociones (y con Susan en Herbología, pero eso ha sido así en intervalos desde primero), se debe por lo visto a que no soporta que Harry le gane en Pociones, y a que Weasley esté saliendo con esa ultra pava de Lavender Brown. La verdad es que los he visto alguna vez por el pasillo y en clase, y dan ganas de pegarles una colleja a ambos por dos frentes, para que se la peguen de boca y reaccionen. ¡Parecen dos babosas muertas de hambre! Ron Weasley nunca me ha caído muy bien, pero jamás pensé que pudiera caer tan bajo. Hermione es mucho, mucho mejor partido. Por lo menos tiene ración doble del cerebro que le falta a él. Pero allá él con su cretinez.

* * *

Mientras que el mundo mágico sigue revuelto, las cosas en el colegio siguen igual después de Navidades, a excepción de un ligero cambio: clases de aparición. Como este año cumplimos los 17, ya se nos permite aprender a aparecernos, y para ello han deshabilitado el encantamiento que impedía hacerlo dentro de Hogwarts, en el gran comedor.

No es tarea fácil y lleva muchos intentos que se produzca algún resultado. Por alguna razón que desconozco, aunque parece que para picar a Malfoy, Harry se ha puesto cerca de nosotros.

Ernie está tan concentrado en el aro delante de él que parece que vayan a explotársele los ojos. La gente se ríe cuando hace una pirueta en el aire hasta aterrizar donde debería haberse aparecido (y yo no soy menos, claro, aunque mis pullas vayan con cariño), pero oye, ya ha hecho más que los demás.

Peor ha sido para Susan, que se ha dejado una pierna atrás y el chillido que ha metido casi provoca que se me salga el corazón por la boca. Menos mal que estaban allí los profesores cerca para arreglarlo. Esta chica no gana para disgustos...

Y su ejemplo me indica que lo de aparecerse no es para mí. Quiero mantenerme completo y entero por muuuuchos años.

* * *

La vuelta a los entrenamientos de Quidditch parece levantar un poco el ánimo a Zacharias, aunque sus compañeros están que trinan porque los Gryffindors van a buscar venganza sangrienta por los comentarios que hizo en su último partido.

Ernie, a quien el Quidditch no le alegra la vida, sigue un poco melancólico por la ausencia de Hannah, ya que era su compañera habitual en la biblioteca, y yo, la verdad, le distraigo más que le ayudo. Pero como le compenso en los ratos en los que estamos solos, tampoco se queja mucho. La verdad es que noto que me estoy volcando mucho con él, y espero que no demasiado, porque necesito mantener una parte de mí intacta por lo que pudiera pasar si...

No, Justin, no va a _volver_ a pasar.

* * *

 

Antes del partido, como de costumbre, todo el equipo y los amigos más cercanos nos reunimos delante de la foto ampliada de Cedric. Algunas chicas (y el capitán, que le he visto en alguna ocasión cuando cree que nadie lo ve), incluso la besan. Es una tradición que mantiene el equipo para infundirse ánimos y como homenaje a nuestro querido Capitán, con mayúsculas.

Aunque el nuevo capitán no tiene _nada_ que envidiar a Cedric, ya que lleva dos años manteniendo la moral del equipo alta y los resultados certeros: Por tercer año consecutivo (sin contar el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos), **ganamos** de forma APLASTANTE a Gryffindor, 320 a 60.

Y eso pese a Luna, quien es la que retransmite el partido con la asistencia de McGonagall (la única además de Sprout que debe de conocer los nombres de nuestros jugadores), pues mi Ravenclaw favorita no hace más que distraernos con sus comentarios aleatorios sobre _qué bonita es esa nube_ , y _qué monstruo es ese que vuela por ahí_ cada vez que Summerby, nuestro buscador, se acerca a la snitch, desorientándolo. Pero al final Summerby, libre este año de resfriados molestos, se orienta lo suficiente como para atraparla, cuando ya el marcador iba muy a nuestro favor.

Que sí, que vale, que McLaggen, el guardameta que ha sustituido a Ron Weasley (en la enfermería tras haber sido envenenado en el despacho del Profesor de Pociones en circunstancias misteriosas), ha dejado fuera de combate a Harry, su propio buscador, pero eso sólo cuenta por los 150 puntos de la snitch. El resto es obra de nuestro equipo. O del mal arte de Gryffindor, que no ha sabido sobreponerse a la pérdida de su capitán.

Y como en Hufflepuff el capitán es lo primero que se perdió, antes incluso que la vergüenza que siempre sufrimos por ser oficialmente _los peores_ en todo, nuestro equipo no tiene piedad de ellos. ¡Mua, ja, ja, ja, ja!

* * *

 

La fiesta en casa después de semejante resultado es tan apoteósica (-mente Hufflepuff), que por un día se olvidan los rencores, las desgracias, las ausencias (en parte) y el temor por la situación en el mundo exterior.

Yo canto hasta que me callan a cojinazos, y hasta que Ernie me saca de la fiesta para evitar que... ejem... dos admiradoras se aprovechen de mi estado de pseudo contento con mi media docena de cervezas de mantequilla en el cuerpo.Y doy gracias a que nadie en nuestra casa es tan rastrero como para usar los artilugios amorosos de los gemelos Weasley, que ya he oído que en otras casas han causado estragos.

También Ernie me saca de allí por sus propios propósitos deshonestos, claro está. Que últimamente no hay quien vaya a la habitación del ED, siempre hay niñas rondando por ahí con objetos metálicos que se les caen cada vez que nos ven. Seguro que están cubriendo mutuamente a sus amiguitas mientras que se lo montan dentro con sus novios, ¡estoy convencido!

O quizá es que sólo puedo pensar en una cosa cuando se trata de esa habitación...

* * *

Después de varias lecciones y de conseguir, aunque sea en distancias cortas, hacer que mi cuerpo llegue entero de un sitio a otro, por fin llega el momento de hacer el test de aparición en Hogsmeade. Como Ernie no cumple los años a tiempo para el límite marcado, no puede hacer el examen, igual que Harry y Draco Malfoy. A mí me da igual tener la edad o no, yo me quedo con Ernie para hacer el examen en verano juntos.

De modo que, después de su clase de Pociones y la mía de Estudios Muggles, donde hoy estaba yo solo y he podido charlar de tú a tú con el profesor, Ernie y yo aprovechamos que no queda nadie en nuestro dormitorio. Entre los estudios y sus labores de prefecto, máxime ahora que no tiene a Hannah para ayudarle, cualquier oportunidad que surja para estar a solas no puede ser desperdiciada así como así. Y aún así el tío a veces quiere soltarme una de sus peroratas, o decirme tonterías que me sonroja escuchar, y más de la forma en la que las dice él, y me cuesta un rato callarle. Pero siempre lo consigo, claro. Ernie es, como bien dice él, humano, después de todo.

"Gracias por quedarte hoy conmigo, Justin."  
  
"Para eso estamos, ¿no? Para reírnos mutuamente de la aparición artística con salto mortal en el aire del balleno mmfff-"  
  
"Eso por bocazas," dice tras liberar mis labios.  
  
"Hablando de bocazas, ¿sabes que Zach quería aparecerse en casa de Hannah aprovechando la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Pero si hace semanas que las han cancelado."  
  
"Claro, ¿no te fijaste entonces en que el anuncio estaba hecho trizas como si lo hubiera arañado un gato salvaje?"  
  
"Cómo no hacerlo, si fui yo el que lo arregló. Pensé que habría sido uno de los pequeños."  
  
"Hannah tampoco parecía muy animada en su última carta, ¿verdad?"  
  
"No hay muchos motivos para animarse en los tiempos que corren, Justin, por eso es una suerte que nos tengamos mutuamente para enfrentarnos contra viento y marea a mmmfff-"

* * *

El resto del curso transcurre rápido, y antes de que nos demos cuenta es junio.

Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa, como siempre, y desde entonces, desde que Ginny Weasley derrota a Cho Chang, Harry y ella salen juntos. Al ser los dos tan populares, son la comidilla del colegio. A menudo se los puede ver retozando y rebozándose junto al lago. Me alegro por ellos, porque a pesar de ser la hermana de ese cretino de Weasley, tiene dos dedos de frente, buen carácter, es realmente maja con Luna (pese a que una vez creí que era algo falsilla, Luna siempre habla maravillas de Ginny, hasta lo hizo en público durante su comentario de Quidditch) y dicen que llevaba años enamorada de Harry. ¡Ole por ella!

Me recuerda un poco a Ernie en cierta forma. Claro que Ernie dice que:

"La verdad, antes me hubiera imaginado a Harry saliendo con Draco Malfoy: no hace más que susurrar en clase que si Malfoy esto, Malfoy lo otro... A veces no lo escucho bien, porque me viene un molesto zumbido a la cabeza que no me permite entender una palabra de lo que habla, quizá por algún hechizo protector de la intimidad, pero siempre lo está mirando, y más de una vez lo he visto seguirle. Lo suyo es pura obsesión, os lo digo yo."

* * *

 

Una noche, sin embargo, se produce una gran conmoción en el colegio que tiene poca relación con el romance y todo que ver con Draco Malfoy. Ya durante la cena no vemos a nuestro director, lo cual iba siendo habitual, pero aún así siempre era motivo de especulación e inquietud. Y entrada ya la noche, escuchamos desde la cama explosiones y ruido procedente de los pisos superiores.

Salimos todos en pijama a ver qué ocurre, la gente habla de que la marca tenebrosa está encima del colegio, y una vez en el recibidor del colegio, llegamos a tiempo de ver pasar a Snape tirando del brazo de Draco Malfoy, muy agitados los dos. Al poco rato pasa Harry a la carrera, hecho unos zorros. Ernie le pregunta en vano si sabe qué está pasando, pero Harry no contesta, sólo empuja a dos de los nuestros para seguir su camino, probablemente en pos de los otros.

Tras una hora de incertidumbre, Sprout viene a nuestra sala para anunciarnos que Dumbledore ha muerto y que por favor nos vayamos todos a dormir, que mañana nos explicará los detalles, cuando los averigüe a ciencia cierta.

¡Qué palo!

¿Quién puede dormir después de escuchar algo así?

* * *

Por la mañana nos enteramos, con la respiración contenida, de que Dumbledore ha sido asesinado por unos mortífagos en una emboscada en la Torre de Astronomía con la imperdonable letal. Las malas lenguas dicen que ha sido el Profesor Snape, y puesto que se ha fugado junto a Draco Malfoy, no hay mucho espacio para dudarlo.

McGonagall es desde hoy nuestra nueva directora y mientras arreglan los desperfectos causados al colegio por los mortífagos que lo invadieron anoche, no sabemos cómo, algunos alumnos proceden a la estampida, forzados por sus padres, o por voluntad propia.

Nuestra casa no es menos.

Ernie se siente un poco mal por no haber acudido a la llamada de las monedas del ED aquella noche. La verdad es que no les habíamos hecho ningún caso este curso, así que no podíamos haber sabido que nos llamaban para enfrentarnos a... bueno, no quiero ni pensarlo, que los rumores hablan de un hombre lobo sanguinario incluido en el lote, que por lo visto ha dejado desfigurado al mayor de los hermanos Weasley, quien está ahora en la enfermería.

Pero Ernie termina confesándome que sí que lo vio, una vez empezada la conmoción, y que aún así decidió quedarse en casa, a cargo de los nuestros:

"Soy prefecto de Hufflepuff. No estoy hecho para combatir a las fuerzas de Quien-tú-sabes, pero sí para cuidar de mi casa."

Y yo le quiero aún más por ello.

* * *

 

Luna sí que fue a ayudar a los Gryffindors, y es la que me pone al día con los detalles más escabrosos. Aunque como siempre mezcla los hechos con hipótesis descabelladas, no sé hasta qué punto tomarme al pie de la letra lo que me cuenta. Sé que ella y Hermione fueron a vigilar al Profesor Snape, quien los dejó a cargo de Flitwick, al que le habían absorbido la energía vital no sé qué parásitos que se transmiten a través de la humedad de las mazmorras, cuando éste fue a avisar a Snape de lo que ocurría. Luego todo fue muy caótico, y gente variopinta los atacó sin piedad, pero todos los hechizos rebotaron porque habían bebido no sé qué poción de la felicidad que les había dado Harry, y con la cual nada te puede salir mal.

"Menos mal, ¿verdad?" me dice sonriendo. "Ojalá pudiera tener más de esa poción para ir de exploración con mi padre este verano. Seguro que con ella encontraríamos pruebas de todos los especimenes de... y de... que habitan en las selvas de... y tendríamos para tantos artículos que..."

* * *

De lo que sí dudamos ya es del futuro del colegio. Ernie no hace más que debatir desapasionadamente con los mayores, quienes no saben siquiera qué pasará con sus exámenes finales. Muchos alumnos se han ido ya, y más se van antes de que termine el curso, antes siquiera del funeral de Dumbledore, un acto bastante emotivo al que acuden incluso los centauros del bosque y las sirenas del lago, y hasta un individuo gigante que parece tener alguna relación con Hagrid.

Ese día es el último del curso, quizá del colegio, por los rumores que corren.

Zacharías es uno de los que se marchan. Se marcha esa misma mañana, justo antes del funeral. Sus padres, como los de tantos otros, ya no sienten que Hogwarts sea un lugar seguro. Y el padre de Zacharías no parece un hombre muy transigente. La despedida con el rubiales en la sala común, cerca del tablón de anuncios donde están todas las fotos de la casa, y la de Cedric, es emotiva, pero espero, le digo, que no definitiva. Él me promete que no, que ya haremos hueco para encontrarnos un día, quizá este verano, todos los del antiguo Comando-H que quieran unirse.

"No hace falta que nos vayamos al Lago Ness, puede ser algún punto neutral y concurrido, un sitio seguro, de cualquiera de los dos lados," dice.

"No hay sitio seguro ya, en ninguno de los dos lados," comenta Ernie, quien está muy abatido por todos los acontecimientos.

"Seguro que encontramos alguno," comenta el rubiales exasperado. "Puedo llamar también a algunos del equipo."  
  
"¿Querrán volver a ver tu cara, Zach?" bromeo, aguantando las lágrimas.

"Claro que sí, alguno se queda aún con ganas de partírmela," sonríe, muy forzado. "Yo me encargaré de traer a Hannah a rastras, aunque sea."

"¿Piensas arrastrarla de las coletas, como amenazaste una vez?" pregunta Ernie, quien tiene tantas o más ganas de verla que el rubiales.

"Si no hay más remedio...Y bueno, vosotros estaréis juntos, ¿no?"  
  
Ernie y yo nos miramos.  
  
"Supongo," decimos a la vez.

Sprout llega entonces para avisar de que su padre lo espera abajo, que ya ha resuelto todo el trámite con la jefa de la casa y la directora en funciones.  
  
"Tíos, de verdad, aunque se acabe el colegio, tenemos que hacer lo posible por volvernos a ver. Las cosas no pueden acabar así," nos dice, dándome un último abrazo, y estrechando la mano de Ernie, de los compañeros de equipo, de sus compañeros de clase (algunos claramente no muy tristes por su marcha, otros fingen mejor).

"¡Pues claro que sí, Zach! Aunque demolieran el colegio, su espíritu permanecería intacto. Y además, ya sabes a que nosotros, más que ninguno, se nos encuentra enseguida, somos fácilmente identificables."

"¿Te refieres a los Hufflepuffs?"  
  
"Pues claro. ¿No ves que somos el objetivo favorito de Quien-tú-sabes después de los muggles?"  
  
"Entonces, Justin, ándate con ojo, porque tú posees todas las cualidades idóneas para ser exterminado," sonríe, restregándose una lágrima que se le ha escapado.

"Pues nada, que me exterminen, ¿qué se le va a hacer?" sonrío yo también, tratando a duras penas de no llorar, y dándole otro abrazo al rubiales, que él devuelve con ganas."Aunque muera, como Cedric, mi espíritu seguirá vivo, porque ya sabes lo que dicen, ¿no? Un Hufflepuff es para siempre."

**\- FIN**

 

* * *

**Nota final:**

  _  
_ Éste último capítulo es una especie de epílogo que abarca a grandes trazos el libro sexto, cuando todavía no se había publicado el séptimo, _Las reliquias de la muerte_. Fue publicado originalmente el 26 de noviembre de 2006, el día del 3º aniversario del fic, y ha sido editado el 26 de noviembre de 2015, en el 12º aniversario del fic.

Decidí que terminara con la despedida a Zacharías, uno de los personajes principales de esta historia. Y si termina en ese tono sobre el "exterminio Hufflepuff" es por mi temor de que JK se cargara a Justin aleatoriamente en el último libro. En el sexto no lo menciona una sola vez, y temía que en el séptimo sólo lo hiciera para decir que algo malo le ha pasado, como a Susan y a Hannah, en una línea puesta como ejemplo de "lo que les pasa a otros de mediana o ninguna importancia", que casi siempre son Hufflepuffs o sus parientes, ¿no lo habéis notado? Entonces me dije: "Si no lo hace, si sigue olvidándose de él, y logra olvidarse de Ernie lo suficiente, aunque sea el nombre de su abuelo, quizá haya esperanza para los dos." Y yo quiero mantener la esperanza de que vivan muchos años, los suficientes para que "El elegido" Neo!Potter, acabe con Voldemort (aunque le cueste la vida, quién sabe), y el mundo mágico pueda seguir adelante con las suyas. Porque estos dos sí que pueden seguir juntos muuuuchos, muuuuchos años, aunque sea en una anodina vida Hufflepuff, que es al fin y al cabo la de la mayoría de los mortales.

La idea original era modificar este capítulo si ocurriera algo relevante para los Hufflepuffs protagonistas, para adaptarlo a los hechos. En vez de eso, escribiré una secuela que abarque el libro séptimo desde otros puntos de vista.

Ahora que sabemos que Ernie se comportó como un héroe durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, así como quiénes vivieron y quiénes no, y que a Justin siguió sin mencionársele ni una sola vez, aprovecharé para retomar el último libro y sus consecuencias en _[¡Hufflepuff resiste!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5284490/chapters/12197705)(_ Próximamente _.)_

Muchas gracias a todos por leer hasta aquí, y espero que haya merecido la pena. 

Sed siempre bienvenidos a escribirme o a pasaros por el journal de [**Tastatur**](http://tastatur.livejournal.com/)(tastatur.livejournal.com) si queréis comentarme algo en cualquier momento.


End file.
